Birth of Scelus the Kishin
by Kazriku
Summary: They've defeated Kishin Asura and believed they've gained peace. But they're wrong. Lurking in the shadows, a group of people lead by a man named Noah are trying to create another Kishin using Chrona and Shinigami-sama's son, Kid. Full summary inside.
1. Recovery

**Birth of Scelus the Kishin**

**A/N: **This story continues after the end of the anime. I'm mixing a bit of the story with the manga because I find the plot in the manga more interesting though the storyline will purely be _FAN MADE_!! Enjoy!!

**Summary:** They've defeated Kishin Asura and believed they've gained peace. But they're wrong. Lurking in the shadows, a group of people lead by a man named Noah are trying to create another Kishin using Chrona and Shinigami-sama's son, Kid. And and enemy thought dead wasn't as dead as they believed. How will Maka and gang defeat them? Will they be able to save both Kid and Chrona? They've found help from a young man who proclaimed himself as a Demon Weapon. Can they trust him? **AU**, OC & OOCs.

**Pairings:** Soul x Maka, Kid x Chrona, Black StarxTsubaki, LizxOC.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Soul Eater. It's the work of Okubo Atsushi. If I owned it, I won't be writing Fanfictions. （＾＿－）

* * *

**Chapter 01: Recovering**

Chrona watched from the safety of Shibusen with Marie-sensei as the others tried to help the teenage heroes out from the wreckage that used to be Baba Yaga Castle where they battled Asura minutes ago. She was worried for her friend Maka. A relieved sigh escaped her lips when she saw the blonde hopped up the stairs with Soul's support. They were arguing about something but this is normal in her point of view.

'M-Maka!' she exclaimed happily.

The blonde was startled and her eyes widened at the sight of the lavender haired girl. Tears welled up in her eyes, 'C-Chrona?'

Chrona shifted nervously with a blush. She squeaked when Marie gave her a light push to approach the blond meister. The taller girl smiled to her friend, 'W-welcome back…'

Maka quickly wiped away her tears and grinned cheekily, 'I'm back!'

'YOSHA!!! I have surpassed Kishin!! Therefore I have surpassed GOD!!!' cried a loud voice.

Black Star landed between Maka and Chrona and he punched the air victoriously. He began striking random poses and grinned like the idiot he is. Maka puffed up her cheeks in annoyance and Soul merely grinned at his friend's antics. Tsubaki ran up to join them and she gave them an apologetic smile.

'Oi!! Someone get Dr. Stein!!' cried Sid's voice.

The teenagers turned to him and their eyes widened at the sight of Shinigami's son, Kid, in his arms. He seemed paler than his usual skin tone and his brows scrunched up in pain, so does his face. He seemed to have problem breathing too. Liz and Patty were running to catch up with the zombie, their expression showed extreme worry.

Maka gasped, 'Kid?!'

'Oi, oi! What's going on?' asked Black Star a bit annoyed that people are not giving him attention.

'What happened?!' asked Soul worriedly.

Liz stopped to catch her breath, 'W-we're not sure! He was suddenly in pain and he fell on his knees!'

Their attention returned to Kid when he let out a cry of pain as he clutched his chest. He writhed in the zombie's arms, his other hand clawing at the man. Cold sweat formed on his forehead. Sid rushed into Shibusen without hesitation followed by a worried Marie. The other teenagers too ran after them.

'_**Chrona.**_'

Chrona stopped abruptly, her eyes wide with fear. She spun around to stare at the empty court but her eyes fixated at the sky. She shuddered before turning and following the others, Maka was waiting for her. When asked she merely reply, 'It's nothing.'

But when no one was looking, she bit her bottom lip nervously and stared at the floor, '_T-that voice… It couldn't be… No!_'

'_**Yes. It's me my beloved child.**_'

She tensed, '_M-Medusa-sama?!_'

The familiar voice chuckled, her voice echoing in her head, '_**You can't escape me child. I **__am__** your mother.**_'

'_N-no! It can't be!! How?!_'

'_**Kukukuku, you are my child, my dear Chrona. You carry a piece of me in you.**_'

Chrona gasped but no one noticed because everyone was gasping for air as they ran toward the infirmary. She shuddered, '_N-no… Lies!!_'

_Medusa_ didn't reply and she frowned. Could she be imagining it? She shook her head and tried to focus on reality.

* * *

A man wearing a hat hummed as he fingered the book hanging by his side. He smirked as he patted it, 'Hmm, I need to expand my collection.'

'Is it time for us to make our move?' asked an expressionless voice owned by a shorter young man with bored eyes and dark hair.

The man with the hat shifted his weight to his other foot. He smirked, 'I think it's time to pick up our little Shinigami-kun.'

'Ughhh, I just got here,' said a man as he stepped out of the shadows.

The man with the hat smiled, 'Ah, Giriko. Welcome back!'

'How's the act going?' asked the younger man.

Giriko scratched his head, a scowl on his face, 'It's going peachy!'

'Good. Now, with the death of Kishin Asura, we can commence our plan. The world will still remain in chaos and madness still lingers, this is the chance for us to step out of the shadows. Let's bring back our master! Kishin Scelus!!' said the man with the hat.

Giriko let out a groan as his shoulders hunched forward, 'Man, when can I get a vacation?'

_

* * *

It hurts. It hurts so much!_

His whole body ached, searing in pain as if he had fallen into hot lava. He wanted to scream but he couldn't find his voice. He gasped for air as he gripped his chest. It felt as if something wants to burst out of him, clawing at him from the inside.

_Make it stop!! It hurts!_

His eyes snapped open wide and his back arched when a powerful burst of energy was released from within him. His once black void surrounding became brighter, a blinding white of overwhelming power and pain. His muscles throbbed at the mass energy engulfing him. He reached out trying to grab something, anything that he could use to pull himself out of the immense mix of pain and power.

Suddenly, red seeped into the corners of his vision. His head began to throb, his thundering heartbeat drumming loudly in his ears. He could hear sinister laughter echoing around him. Getting louder and louder that it rang inside his head, pushing him toward insanity. He groaned and grabbed his head, eyes shut tightly.

_S-shut up!_

_**Can you feeeeel it? Can you feel the madness?**_

_Shut up! Begone!!_

_**Embrace it Shinigami-kun. Madness can give you power. You will no longer feel fear and you will be unstoppable! Embrace it!**_

_Leave me!!_

_**You cannot escape me Shinigami-kun! You have great madness within you. All you have to do is give in and embrace it!**_

'SHUT UP!!!' cried Kid as he sat up in bed. He was covered in cold sweat and gasping for air. He was shivering, not because of the cold but because of the lingering feeling of nearly being consumed by madness.

'Y-y-you're awake!!' squeaked a voice.

Het turned to his right and was shocked to find Chrona there sitting in a chair by his bedside. What shocked him the most is that his hand was holding her's tightly. He felt his face heat up and he muttered an apology as he pulled his hand away.

Chrona fidgeted nervously after the two remained silent for five minutes, 'Umm… a-are you a-a-alright S-Shinigami-kun? EEEP!! I m-mean, S-S-S-Shinigami-san!!'

Kid blinked as he watched the Demon Weapon bearer fumbled with her words in embarrassment. He gave her a weak smile, 'I'm… fine.'

The lavender haired girl calmed down, 'O-ohh…'

They remained quiet for a few moments until Chrona broke the silence, 'Umm... you had a b-bad dream...'

'...I'm fine,' replied Kid blatantly. The girl flinched at his tone of voice and she nodded meekly mouthing 'I see.'

The young Shinigami looked around and realized he's in his room. He returned his gaze back to the fidgeting Chrona, 'Why are you here? H-how long have I been out?'

Chrona blushed and bit her bottom lip nervously, 'Umm, Liz and Patty left to buy some groceries… Maka and the others are busy with the repairs of Death City and Shibusen… T-they asked me to watch after you s-since I got nothing to d-do. You've been unconscious f-for a whole week now.'

Kids brows furrowed, 'A week?!'

The girl squeaked and she nodded her head vigorously as her cheeks flushed. Kid let out a sigh and remained silent for a few moments before he spoke, 'Wait! One week is seven days!'

'Uhh, y-yes?'

The young Shingami flopped down on his back and shut his eyes, 'I shouldn't be awake today! I'm supposed to be awake tomorrow on the eighth day!! Eight is a beautifully symmetrical number you know that?'

Chrona tilted her head, 'Umm… no?'

He opened his eyes and pursed his lips slightly, 'Don't you think symmetry is beautiful?'

'A-ahh, I don't know…'

He sat up and stared at her, which in her point of view is a deadly glare. Chrona shrank in her seat and she let out a small whimper. She fiddled with her index fingers nervously as he continued to stare at her. She flinched when he spoke, 'Chrona-san.'

'Y-y-yes?'

'Did you know you are covered in symmetry?!'

'EEEH?!' asked the girl as she impulsively hugged herself.

Kid nodded and spoke with passion, 'Your dress is a beautiful symmetry! So does your shoes and your face! The only thing that ruin your beautiful symmetry is you hair!! **Unacceptable**!! Let me trim it for you!!'

'EEEEEEEH?! N-no! I like my hair this way! I don't know how to handle a new haircut!' Chrona whined as she backed away from his reach.

'Pigyeeaaaaaah!!!' cried a high-pitched squeaky voice as Ragnarok sprout out from Chrona's back. The chibi black being bonked Kid on the head, 'What the fuck are you trying to do pervert?!!'

'Argh!! What the- Ohh, now I realized it!'

'Huh?' asked the two partners.

'Even Ragnarok is a beautiful symmetry!!'

Ragnarok punched the striped haired shinigami and waved his fist around, 'Don't come near us pervert!!! And I ain't _beautiful_!!!'

Chrona grabbed the weapon's flailing arm, 'Ragnarok!! Don't hit him! He's injured!!'

'Like I fuckin' care!!!'

'Are you alright Shinigami-san?'

'Hey! Don't ignore me!!' said Ragnarok as he gave her a noogie.

Chrona whined and tried to pull him away, 'Ow! Stop it! That hurts!! Ragnarok!! Stop!'

'Make me!!'

'She said stop!' said Kid sternly as he grabbed the weapon's arms. The two had a glaring contest and it broke when a voice broke out.

'Chrona-chan? Is something wro-' Liz paused and stared wide eyes at them.

In her point of view, since Chrona's back is facing her, it looks like Kid had held the fragile lavender-haired girl's shoulder with an angry expression. He was looming above her who sat on the chair looking afraid. The two teens didn't realize that Raganarok had shrunk back and thus Kid's hands are now on Chrona's shoulders.

Liz's face twisted into anger as she boomed, 'WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU TRYING TO DO TO POOR INNOCENT CHRONA-CHAN?!!!'

Kid held his hands up defensively, 'L-Liz! I w-wasn't-'

'It's a misunderstanding! HewasjusttryingtohelpmefrombeingbulliedbyRagnarok!' said Chrona quickly.

The other two stared at her incredible speed of speech. Liz sighed and tried to regain her composure but she shot Kid a death glare before her eyes softened, 'How are you feeling?'

'I'm fine…' he replied nervously.

'Geheheheheh!! Lookie at what I got Chrona-chan!' said Patty as she ran into the room with a plate of cupcakes. The younger Thompson noticed Kid was awake and she giggled, 'Sleeping Beauty's finally awake!!'

Kid flushed, 'Sleeping Beauty?!'

Before he could say anything Chrona stuffed a chocolate cupcake into his mouth. A tinge of pink was on her cheeks, 'You need to eat… you've been sleeping for a week Shinigami-san…'

The Shinigami flushed and nodded, 'O-okay…'

Patty giggled as she took a big bite of her own cupcake. Liz raised a brow as she stared at the three before shaking her head with a sigh. She smiled at Kid, 'Welcome back Kid.'

'U-unn. I'm back.'

The four, or should I say five (including Ragnarok who had popped out) ate the cupcakes and chatted. But Kid ended up throwing up because his stomach rejected the cupcake. Chrona didn't stop apologizing and Patty was laughing madly. Liz sighed and announced that he will only be fed soup until he could stomach something solid. Things seem to go well. For now.

* * *

So what do you think? If you like it please leave a review~ The more I get, the motivated I am at continuing the story!!! So, READ & REVIEW!!!


	2. Return of the Snake

**Birth of Scelus the Kishin**

**A/N: **Wah!! Got lotsa reviews for the first chappie!! To Rawr-san, I'm happy you liked my story!! But I have to say though that I'm really busy since my new semester just opened. Waaaaah, back to my busy life~ anyways, enjoy chapter two!! ^-^

**Summary:** They've defeated Kishin Asura and believed they've gained peace. But they're wrong. Lurking in the shadows, a group of people lead by a man named Noah are trying to create another Kishin using Chrona and Shinigami-sama's son, Kid. And and enemy thought dead wasn't as dead as they believed. How will Maka and gang defeat them? Will they be able to save both Kid and Chrona? They've found help from a young man who proclaimed himself as a Demon Weapon. Can they trust him? **AU**, OC & OOCs.

**Pairings:** Soul x Maka, Kid x Chrona, Black StarxTsubaki, LizxOC.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Soul Eater. It's the work of Okubo Atsushi. If I owned it, I won't be writing Fanfictions.

**

* * *

Chapter 02: Return of the Snake**

_The short man with pointy nose clenched his fists in anger as he watched from his hiding place as the 'heroes' who defeated Asura were celebrating their victory. He glared with pure hatred at the blonde girl he knew as Maka Albarn, 'I will avenge you Arachne-sama. I will fulfill your wish for you!'_

_He tensed when he felt a dark presence and his eyes shifted to the dark haired boy with three white stripes. He saw a shadowy being approaching the teen from behind. Moving smoothly like a dark mist. It loomed above the boy before it seeped into him, without him noticing. He was talking with two blonde girls but he stopped abruptly and clenched his chest in pain, falling on his knees._

_The two girls panicked and a blue skinned man (a zombie, he noted) who stood not far rushed to the teen's aid. He said something before he scooped the teenager into his arms and ran toward Shibusen's direction._

_Mosquito eyed him with wonder and a wicked grin formed as the gears in his head began moving, 'That boy…'_

_He chuckled evilly as he slink into the shadows within the forest. Plotting his vengeance for the Lady he lost._

_

* * *

_Chrona sighed as she stared out of the window of her room. She was currently staying in one of the rooms in Death's residence. The cheerful Shinigami said that it's not safe to live in the dorms (dungeons) because Shibusen's structure is currently not very stable ever since it _**walked **_and_** battled heroically.**_

_'And I need someone to take care of Kid-kun!' said the God as he bounced around._

_'B-but why meeeee?' she whined._

_He tilted his head, 'Because…'_

_Chrona and Ragnarok tilted their heads too, 'Because?'_

_'Because Chrona-chan and Ragnarok-kun are a beautiful symmetry!! You should be able to entertain him while me and the others try to fix the damages of Death City and Shibusen!'_

_'EH?!'_

_'What the fuck?! OWW!!' cried Ragnarok when Death gave him his infamous __**Shinigami Chop**__._

_'Mind your language! Now, I need you to stay and keep an eye on Kid-kun Chrona-chan. Don't let him step out of the house, no matter what! I don't want him running around like crazy complaining how some building structure is not symmetry and stuff like that, He'll slow down the repairs. Got it?'_

_Chrono nodded meekly, 'O-okay…'_

_The God bounced happily and patted her head, 'Be good now! I'll be back to check up on you latter this evening.'_

_'T-take care, S-S-Shinigami-sama.'_

_'Hehehe, Chrona-chan is so cute when she's nervous!' said Death as he flew off._

The lavender haired girl sighed at the memory. She looked at the grandfather clock which had the design like Death's mask, _It's almost noon…_ she thought. She remained quiet before she began fidgeting and whined, 'I d-don't know how to handle sick people…'

She squeaked when she heard a crash. She rushed to the door and flung it open. Looking sideways trying to determine where the sound came from, her head snapped to the right when she heard a chain of curses. She nervously rushed to the voice and she gasped when she found Death's son on the floor. A broken vase by his side and his hands were bleeding.

She quickly rushed to his aid, 'S-Shinagami-san!! Are you a-alright?!'

Kid looked up at her, cheeks slightly flushed because of embarrassment. He looked away, 'I'm alright. I just slipped…'

Chrona frowned, 'You're bleeding! We should take care of that first before cleaning up this mess.'

The teenage Shinigami's eyes returned to her. He was amazed that she wasn't stuttering and was speaking seriously. She helped him up to his feet and he tried to not fall on his weak legs. The lavender haired girl looked at his hands, scrutinizing. She sighed, 'It's not serious.'

'I know that.'

Chrona pouted and glared at him, 'Why are you out here in the halls anyway? Liz said you're not supposed to be out of bed until she says you can.'

Kid pulled his hands away, 'Don't treat me like a child! And Liz is not the boss of me! I'll go anywhere I want! Whenever I want! This is my house!'

'No it's not! It's your father's house!' said Ragnarok as he popped out.

'Shut up you weird blob!!'

'Who are you to tell me to shut up, huh?!'

'Please, don't argue. I don't know how to handle an argument!' said Chrona. Her voice was drowned by the two bickering boys. She squeaked when Ragnarok slammed his hands on top of her head to lean forward to glare at Kid.

The weapon growled, 'You're one really annoying spoilt brat you know that?!'

'Ragnarok, what's wrong with you?' asked his meister.

'Hmph, so what if I am? At least I'm not an unidentifiable blob with a potty mouth!

Your bad manners disgust me!'

Kid stumbled back when the weapon shoved him. He let out a cry when his bleeding palms slammed onto the floor as he fell on his butt. Ragnarok snickered. Chrona gasped and yelled, 'Ragnarok!! That's not nice!!'

'So? He's not nice to us anyway! And I don't care if he's nice or not!!'

The lavender haired girl growled as she reached up and pinched the blob's cheeks, 'You do that again and we won't be eating!'

'Heh, like that'll get me.'

Chrona narrowed her eyes, 'No breakfast, lunch and dinner. No snacks. And definitely NO sweets!! For two days! How's that sound to you?'

Ragnarok was speechless for a few moments before he spoke, 'You're getting good at this whole threatening thing, just like your mother.'

'I'm not like her!! You take that back!!!'

'Oooh, I see her temper in you too,' said the blob mockingly.

Chrona felt tears stung her eyes, 'I'm not like her! I'm not like Medusa!!'

'You're her daughter! It's not impossible that you may inherit her personality and traits. Maybe the wimpy side of you came from your dad… by the way, I've never seen your dad. Where is he anyway?'

The girl froze. She never thought of that before. All those years growing up, she was never allowed to ask questions. Voicing out her own questions and thoughts ended up her being locked up in the dark room where Ragnarok would bully her. Now that he asked her, it made her heart ached not knowing who her father was. She clenched her fists and pressed them against her chest, 'I… I don't know…'

Kid stared at her sympathetically, 'Chrona-san?'

'Huh? What do ya mean?' asked her weapon.

'I never… I've never thought about it… I grew up with Medusa-sama. I was never told anything about father… I… I don't know if I have one…'

'Oh, that's too bad. Maybe he's such a loser that Medusa don't even want to-'

'Silence!' said Kid as he glared at the blob.

Ragnarok sneered at him and was about to say something but he kept his mouth shut when he heard a sob. He looked down and realized his meister was crying. She covered her face with her hands, cheeks flushed because she felt stupid for crying in the presence of both Kid and Ragnarok. She tensed when she felt gentle hands on her shoulders.

'It's okay… I don't know anything about my mother,' said the young Shinigami.

She looked at him, 'Y-you don't?'

He nodded and gave her a sad smile, 'Come, you have a patient to treat no?'

The girl flushed and she looked down at his hands as he held them in front of her. She quickly wiped away her tears and nodded. The two teens walked silently toward Kid's room. Ragnarok had went out of sight knowing that he's not good at making Chrona feel better. He only knows how to upset her.

* * *

Soul wiped away the sweat on his forehead before he gazed up at the sky. He crouched down and sighed, 'I don't feel so cool covered in sweat.'

'Oh, shut it Soul,' said Maka as she handed him a cold can of Cola.

He took it and gave her a grateful smile, 'I wonder how Kid is doing.'

'I heard he's doing fine, although for some reason he's weak. Liz said he couldn't even walk on his own without support.'

'Man, that ain't cool. I wonder what happened to him.'

Maka shrugged, 'Stein-hakase won't say anything. He just said that it may have something to do with the release of his Shinigami powers when we were battling Asura.'

Tsubaki who just came to join them sat beside Maka, 'That day… I thought Kid-kun died when Asura shot him…'

The trio was silent remembering the memory. They could clearly remember the fear that stuck them when they saw him fell lifelessly, thinking that if they'd die like him too. However, when he rose with that immense power releasing from his body, it was a relief and a shock.

Maka furrowed her brows as she tried to remember the feel of his powerful soul wavelength. It was so immense, nearly rivaling the Kishin's soul wavelength. She had to ask Death or maybe her father about it later. She was curious of the 'Sanzu Lines' that Asura mentioned back then when the stripes on Kid's head connected into three full circles.

'Hya-ho! What are you three doing here? What? Don't tell me you're tired after just a few hours of labour? Hyahahahaha!' said Black*Star as he laughed in his arrogant way.

Maka narrowed her eyes, 'Why do you have to act arrogant at everything you do? It's really annoying!!'

'Maka-chan,' said Tsubaki with a nervous smile, trying to calm her before a fight broke out between the two again.

The aqua haired ninja grinned, 'Ooh? Don't tell me you're jealous of my Godly strength?'

The blonde spat, 'Why would I be jealous of someone who has no brain?'

'Oi, oi, Maka,' said Soul cautiously.

Black*Star glared at her, releasing a demonic aura, 'Heeh? Can you repeat that again huh girly?'

'Please, let's not fight,' said the ninja's weapon nervously.

'Ossu!' said Death as he popped out between the two glaring teenagers startling everyone. He bounced up and down, 'How's it going minna-san?'

'S-Shinigami-sama!? What are you doing here?' asked Maka.

The Shinigami bounced around before stopping to look at the section of Shibusen that these four teenagers were working on, 'Hmm, hmm! Not bad! Your progress is very fast! I'm impressed!'

'Umm, thank you?' said Soul as he raised a brow.

Death swayed side to side happily, 'Say, do you kids wanna have dinner at my place tonight?'

'Haaah?!' asked Black*Star with raised brows and gaping mouth.

'Well…' said Tsubaki.

'I'm sure Kid-kun is bored to death at home and he probably misses you guys. You've been busy with the repairs of Shibusen and Death City that you never get to visit him, no?'

'True,' said Maka thoughtfully.

The cheerful Shinigami spoke, 'It's settled then! Tonight, come over to my place and let's have a big feast! Tsubaki-chan, can you help Liz-chan with preparing the meals?'

'Umm, sure!' said Tsubaki happily, cheeks slightly flushed.

Death nodded, 'Come over to my place early then. Now, I'm gonna go look for Liz-chan and Patty-chan and inform them that we're going to have guests! See you kids later! Bye-bye!'

'We'll see you later, Shinigami-sama!' said the blonde meister as she waved.

The four teenagers watched him fly off. They remained quiet for a few moments before Soul stood up and announced that they should continue with their work. They all went back to their stations and continued their work.

* * *

Chrona sighed as she stepped under the warm shower. Kid had fallen asleep again, saying he was tired. The sun was setting and she wondered when Death would come home. Since she had nothing to do, she figured it'd be best she take a shower first before checking Kid for the umpteenth time. She pressed her forehead against the cold white tiles of the wall, 'I wonder how Maka-chan is doing with the others…'

'_**Chrona.**_'

She gasped and looked around, 'W-who's there?'

'_**Kukukuku, it's me my child.**_'

'M-Medusa-sama?'

'_**Yesss.**_'

'W-what do you want?! Where are you?!'

'_**My, weren't you listening? I said you carry a piece of me in you,**_' said Medusa's voice with slight amusement.

The lavender haired girl hugged herself and shuddered, 'No. You're lying!'

'_**No. I'm not. And since a small part of me is in you, do you know what it means Chrona?**_'

'W-what? What is it?'

Chrona could imagine her smiling wickedly as she spoke, '_**It means I can take over your body and use it as mine!**_'

'Wait! NO!!'

The girl clutched her head and groaned. Her eyes shut tightly as she tried to battle for control. However in the end, she lost. Her hands fell limply beside her. Her eyes opened slowly showing slit pupils and a sly grin appearing on her lips. She looked down at her undeveloped body and hummed, 'You remind me of how I was at your age back then my dear Chrona.'

She ran her long index finger along her smooth pink lips. She smiled, 'Hmm, what should I do first?'

The door swung open silently. Wet feet walked in, water dripping onto the black and white tiles. Medusa approached the bed and stared at the slumbering young Shinigami. He doesn't seem to have a peaceful dream as his brows furrowed and a scowl on his lips. He began tossing and turning, moaning and muttering incoherent words.

She loomed over him and peered at him with a sly smile on her face, 'Ah, I never noticed he's such a good looker.'

Kid's eyes snapped open and he gasped when he felt a familiar threatening soul wavelength. He saw what looked like a snake in his line of vision before it vanished and was replaced with a hand reaching out to touch him. He instinctively moved away and flinched at the coldness when the palm of the hand was pressed against his cheek. His eyes snapped open (he didn't remember closing them though) when he heard a familiar voice, 'Shinigami-kun? Are you alright?'

'C-Chrona-san?' he asked.

_**Chrona**_ smiled sweetly at him, 'You had a bad dream.'

* * *

Hohoho! What do yuo think?! Read and Review!!


	3. Reunion

**Birth of Scelus the Kishin**

**A/N: **OMG!!! I got assignments and presentations so soon!! and all of them have to be done this month!!! (soul leaves body) Man, for the first time in my life, my stress level had skyrocketed over the roof!!! But now worries, I won't stop writing fanfictions! Though be aware that my updates may go slooooow~

**Words to my reviewers:**

**shiro-chan x bed-wetter-momo: **Ahahahah, I was typing in the dark so typos here and there... (^^)lll

**MuGeN_no_BaKa: **No, she wasn't going to rape him... she's just teasing him. I wouldn't write such a scene... (shudders)

**Rawr:** Eheheh, relax dude! I know you're excited! XD

**L is for Loser: **Yeah... I know it's my weakness when it comes to grammar. m(T,T)m please just bear with my errors...

**ChAoS°nO°AkUmA: **Justin has yet to appear in the story. But he WILL appear as he plays one of the major roles in the story. If you've read the manga, you'll understand why... XD

Okay, that's all for my words to my reviewers!!!

**Summary:** They've defeated Kishin Asura and believed they've gained peace. But they're wrong. Lurking in the shadows, a group of people lead by a man named Noah are trying to create another Kishin using Chrona and Shinigami-sama's son, Kid. And and enemy thought dead wasn't as dead as they believed. How will Maka and gang defeat them? Will they be able to save both Kid and Chrona? They've found help from a young man who proclaimed himself as a Demon Weapon. Can they trust him? **AU**, OC & OOCs.

**Pairings:** Soul x Maka, Kid x Chrona, Black StarxTsubaki, LizxOC.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Soul Eater. It's the work of Okubo Atsushi. If I owned it, I won't be writing Fanfictions.

**

* * *

Chapter Three: Reunions**

Kid held his breath as he stared at the lavender haired girl before him. Her slim body was covered in only a white towel and water was dripping from her still wet hair. She smelled like lavender and jasmine. What caught him breathless was that she somehow looked more mature and sexier. He gulped silently and could feel his cheeks heat up, 'C-Chrona-san… y-you're…'

She blinked and gasped as she moved back and hugged herself. Medusa pretended to be shy, 'O-oh, I was in the s-s-shower when I heard you moaning in your sleep. I was worried and I went to c-check on you.'

'Uhh, I s-see… Sorry if I... umm, trouble you. You can go back to your business now. I'm okay. It's just a dream.'

Her face showed concern as she looked at him, 'Is it another bad dream?'

'Y-yeah… but it's nothing! It's just a dream,' said Kid trying his best to look away. He cursed his teenage hormones and he felt his cheeks burned.

Medusa bit her bottom lip and nodded, 'Okay. If you need anything, just call me okay?'

Kid laughed nervously. He sighed when she was out of his room. He slapped his forehead and groaned, 'Ughhh… Damn it!'

He frowned when he remembered the threatening aura of the snake witch. He stared at the door of his room, 'Was I imagining it?'

* * *

Medusa chuckled as she closed the door of Chrona's room behind her. She gracefully walked toward the bed and flopped down on her back before turning to her side and stare at the door, 'You have feelings for the boy.'

'_**N-no! I d-d-don't!**_'

'I can read your mind child. And I can feel what you feel. You can't hide it from me.'

'_**L-let me out!**_'

Medusa smirked, 'Not until I have fun with your boyfriend.'

'_**H-he's not my b-b-b-b-boyfriend!!**_'

'If you say so. I'll make him mine then since he already likes this body,' said the witch as she sat up.

Chrona glared, '_**You're not laying a hand on him! Not a finger!!**_'

'Ooh. Possessive I see.'

'_**I'm responsible for his safety! I will not let you do anything to him!!**_'

Medusa ran a hand through the lavender locks, 'Since when are you so bold to disobey me?'

'_**I… you can blame Ragnarok for that. He was never the one to like to be bossed around. Even by the likes you!**_'

The witch 'hmph!' and then went to the dresser. She opened it and found many clothes in there, courtesy of Liz who likes to buy a lot of clothes. She picked out a simple sleeveless white dress, 'This should do fine.'

'Chrona-chan! Kid! We're home!' rang a voice.

Medusa glared at the door as she straightened the dress. She went to the door when there was a knock and shyly peeked out, 'L-Liz! You're back!'

The long haired blonde blinked when she saw what the lavender haired girl was wearing, 'Chrona-chan… is that-?'

'O-ohh, am I not supposed to wear this? I'll g-go get change!'

'No! No it's fine! It's just that… you look so pretty in it. I'm surprised.'

Medusa blushed, 'T-thank you.'

'Whooooo! Chrona-chan! You look so pretty! Just like… like oneechan when she was young!! A pretty princess!!' said Patty who had popped out to take a look at her.

A vein popped on Liz's head, 'Hey! Are you saying I'm OLD?!'

'Heheheheh, you ARE old oneechan! You got wrinkles on your face!'

'I DO?!! Where?!'

'Right here!' said the younger sister as she pinched her sister's cheek.

The elder Thompson glared at her, 'Patty! That's not funny!'

'It is to me! Geheheheheh!'

Medusa held back the urge to roll her eyes, _teenagers!_ She thought with slight amusement and irritation. Her heart ached as the familiar feeling known as jealousy crept into her heart as she stared at the two sisters. She crushed the feeling quickly, _Arachne and I were never in good terms all our lives. We're total opposites!_

'Oh, by the way Chrona-chan! Wanna join me and Tsubaki buy some stuff?'

'Huh?' asked Medusa as she snapped out of her reverie.

Patty placed her hands on the lavender haired girl's shoulders and pushed her forward, 'Kid's daddy said Maka-chan and the others are stopping by for dinner and visit Kid later!'

'And Tsubaki will be here any minute. She'll help us prepare dinner.'

'I s-see… umm, okay.'

'Good. Why don't you wait for Tsubaki downstairs while I go get changed,' said Liz as she walked off.

Ten minutes later, Medusa found herself in the streets of Death City shopping with two weapons. Liz was wearing a simple white t-shirt with blue denim jacket over it and long black jeans. Her hair was tied to a high ponytail. Tsubaki was wearing a long sleeved pink shirt with the familiar cute image of Death's mask imprinted on it. She wore a knee length green skirt. The weapon's hair was tied to a simple bun with two red sticks stuck in it in an 'X' form.

Tsubaki smiled at Medusa, 'Chrona-chan, you look lovely in that dress!'

'T-thank you…'

'Oh, Tsubaki. Do you think we need these?' asked Liz as she showed the dark haired weapon a jar of spice. The two girls were then engrossed in a conversation of what they should get and what they're going to cook.

Medusa looked around the streets, eyes narrowed at the sight of the people who doesn't seem to be affected by the whole thing with Asura less than two weeks ago. She was looking at all the people who were busy with their own business and her eyes widened when she caught sight of someone. She left the two girls and ran after the man.

'It can't be!' she said as she pushed passed the crowd.

She stopped and looked around for the man who had caught her attention. She couldn't find him and she clenched her fists, 'Noah.'

'Chrona-chan!' said Liz worriedly as she placed a hand on the girl's shoulder.

Tsubaki came to a stop behind her, 'Chrona-chan, why'd you run off?'

'I thought I saw someone… Someone I know…'

'Oh? Who is it?'

'I… I'm not sure… he looks familiar,' said Medusa with a slight daze look.

Both weapons looked at each other before they shrugged and led the girl toward the street where they want to get their ingredients. Unknown to them, someone was looking at them. His eyes narrowed with suspicion.

Noah who was hidden in the shadowed alley peeked and stared at the lavender haired girl in white dress, she was led away by two girls. He stared at her, she looked familiar. Her face reminded him of someone he knew long ago.

'That girl…'

'Something bothering you Noah-sama?' asked the dark haired man beside him.

'No, it's nothing Gopher. Let's go.'

* * *

Kid groaned when he felt someone shaking him. He yelped as the shaking became aggressive that his head lolled back and forth, 'Wha-wha-what?!'

'Geheheheh! You're awake!' said Patty gleefully.

The young Shinigami glared at her, 'Patty! What is the meaning of his?! Can't you at least wake me up gently?!'

'I tried shaking you _gently_ but you don't wanna wake up! So I did this!' said the girl as she began shaking her meister like mad.

'S-stop it! You're making me dizzy!!'

'Gyahahahaha!!'

'Patty, stop that!' scolded Liz when she saw what her younger sister was doing.

Kid held his head in his hands, 'T-thank you Liz.'

'He's awake! He's awake!' said the younger Thompson happily.

'Yeah, yeah, I can see that sis. Hey, Kid. Our guests are here!'

The young Shinigami stared at her, 'Guests?'

'Yo, son! I invited Maka-chan and the others for dinner!' said Death as he popped out from beside the teen's bed.

'Chichiue, you shouldn't have…' said Kid.

The older Shinigami patted his son's head, 'Now, now, don't be shy Kid-kun. I know you miss all your friends. Come, get out of bed and enjoy dinner with everyone!'

The younger Shinigami flushed when is father lifted him up from bed easily as if he was a little child, 'Chichiue, I can walk.'

'Aww, but I miss giving you a piggy back ride~ We haven't done that for so long!'

Kid's face turned a deeper shade of red when he heard Liz and Patty snickering, 'No, really! I can walk.'

Death gave him a pleading look (puppy eyes if that's possible with the mask), 'Your daddy misses his little Kid-chan who used to be carefree and naïve…'

The younger Shinigami sighed, 'Alright. But just for today.'

'Hohoho! Hang on tight Kid-chan!'

'Chichiue, wait!!!' cried Kid when he guessed what his father was going to do next.

He wailed in horror as his father sped off using his 'portable' jets. They went a dizzying speed, colors moving so fast that they seem to mold together like a melted Neapolitan ice-cream. Kid hung tightly to his father, the familiar feeling of joy embraced him when he remembered his childhood. He frowned when he vaguely remembered a woman in a white dress. She was chuckling light heartedly.

The elder Death God stopped abruptly and Kid 'oof' when he fell on his butt because he lost his grip on his father by the sudden stop. He groaned and he looked up when his father held his gloved hand out to help him up, 'Sorry about that Kid-kun!'

'It's alright chichiue…'

The door to the dining room sprang open and Black*Star grinned widely, 'Kid's here!!'

Kid felt his heart swelled with pride and joy when he saw his friends. Soul was smiling lazily. Black*Star had that stupid grin. Maka and Tsubaki gave him a beaming smile. He could see Kilik trying to control his two mischievous weapons. Ox trying to talk with Kim. Everyone seemed to be happy to see him. Well, except for Harvar and Jacqueline who were always reserved. He saw Chrona just entering the room from another door at the end that connects to the kitchen. She was carrying a tray of glasses and she paused when she saw him. She smiled at him.

Kid sighed and smiled, 'Welcome, my friends.'

* * *

Noah and Gopher stopped to stare at the building before them. The building known as Shibusen, a school for meisters and weapons, built to train the students to be the protector of the world.

Noah pulled his hat down a bit, 'I sense it near…'

'BREW,' said Gopher as he fixed his eyes on the structure before him. Someone stood at the entrance of Shibusen. His robe flailing in the gentle breeze. His earphones blaring in his ears as he smiled at the duo. His blue eyes glint with mischief under the grinning moon's light.

'Welcome comrades.'

**(At Shinigami Mansion)**

Kid and the others were having fun chatting with each other, telling him all the excitements he missed and planning a day out with him once he's all better. He smiled at them, feeling happy knowing that they cared about him no matter if he's different from them all. He yelped when Black Star wrapped his arm around the young Shinigami's neck and pulled him close as he then pulled Soul toward them. Tsubaki smiled apologetically at the two who were caught by surprise as she took a snap with her camera.

'Okay everyone! Let's have a group photo!!' cried Black Star.

None of them suspect anything wrong that night. they were enjoying themselves, among friends. They didn't suspect the bad news that will greet them the next day. The moon's dark chuckle echoed in the night sky as tears streamed down his cheeks. He laughed and laughed until it sounded hysteric to anyone who could hear him. Tears and blood will be spilled.

'_Let Shinigami-kun enjoy his freedom while it lasts. He'll soon be one of my **collections**…_'

* * *

You guys should be able to identify the man who greeted Gopher and Noah XD XD Please READ & REVIEW!!!

[I EDITED SOME TYPOS, TELL ME IF I MISSED SOME PLS...]


	4. Noah

**Birth of Scelus the Kishin**

**A/N: **God, I've been busy these past few weeks! And fasting month is here~ Time to slim down~ Heheheh. Anyway, Chapter Five is otw but I'll post this first (was planning to post it with Chapter Five). Read and enjoy people! And thank you to those who reviewed and favored my story!!

**Summary:** They've defeated Kishin Asura and believed they've gained peace. But they're wrong. Lurking in the shadows, a group of people lead by a man named Noah are trying to create another Kishin using Chrona and Shinigami-sama's son, Kid. And and enemy thought dead wasn't as dead as they believed. How will Maka and gang defeat them? Will they be able to save both Kid and Chrona? They've found help from a young man who proclaimed himself as a Demon Weapon. Can they trust him? **AU**, OC & OOCs.

**Pairings:** Soul x Maka, Kid x Chrona, Black StarxTsubaki, LizxOC.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Soul Eater. It's the work of Okubo Atsushi. If I owned it, I won't be writing Fanfictions.

**

* * *

**

**Chapter Four: Noah**

Death perked up when an unsettling feeling overwhelmed him. His eyes narrowed and his surrounding turned silent as if he was an actor in a mute movie. He snapped out of his thoughts when Patty, Fire and Thunder tackled him, 'Shinigami-sama! Let's take some photos together!!'

Fire and Thunder danced around him happily encouraging him to agree. The Shinigami sighed, 'Ossu! Minna-san~ Let's gather round!! PHOTO TIME(1)~'

'Oooh!! C'mon Kid!' said Black Star eagerly as he tugged on the teen's sleeve.

Kid sighed as his aqua haired friend let go of him and he approached the group. He furrowed his brows when his vision blurred. Shaking is head; he tried to remain composed as he approached the awaiting group. His father slung his arm lazily around his shoulder and with his other hand made a 'V' with his fingers. Tsubaki set the timer on the camera and dashed to stand beside Maka, 'Hai, minna-san! Get ready!!'

The older Shinigami bounced once, 'Smile! Smile!'

Everyone was temporarily blinded by the bright flash and they all broke to a cheerful chatter after the photo was taken. Maka looked at the time, 'Ah! It's late!'

Soul looked at the clock too, 'Oh, you're right.'

'I think we should all go home and have a good night sleep. And I'm sure Kid-san needs his rest too,' said Tsubaki politely.

Kid smiled apologetically, 'I'm sorry for taking your time.'

'Naw! We're having a great time! Time waits for no man!!' said the aqua haired ninja as he laughed.

Death clapped his gloved hands, 'Okay minna-san! Time to go home and go to bed~'

He lifted up the sleepy Thunder and Fire and handed them to Kilik who chuckled seeing his sleepy weapons, 'Okay you two. Enough of fun time, it's time to go home.'

The twin weapons whined but snuggled against him. He sighed and bowed at Death before heading toward the door where Liz was standing to tell them to go back safely. Jacqueline and Kim followed them toward the door with Ox tailing behind the pink haired meister.

'Would you like me to walk you home milady?' he asked.

Kim laughed nervously as her partner transformed to a lantern, 'Ahaha, umm, sorry but I already have a ride. See ya!'

Ox tried to stop her but she flew off, 'Ooh, my heart woes for thee my fair lady…'

'Loser…' muttered Liz as she inspected her nails.

'Thank you for coming! Come again!! Geheheheh!' said Patty as she waved her hands at Maka and Soul.

Harvar hoisted Ox up to his feet then bowed to Liz, 'We'll be leaving now. Goodnight.'

'Yeah, take care,' said the older Thompson.

'I'll see you tomorrow Liz-chan, Patty-chan,' said Tsubaki as she smiled at her friend. Black Star ran pass her to catch up with Soul and Maka. He caught the white haired Scythe by surprise when he flung his arm around the teen's neck and pulled him down with his weight. They heard Soul shouting disapprovingly at the ninja. Tsubaki sighed and ran to catch up with them.

While Liz and Patty were at the front door, Kid had flopped himself down on the long sofa in the guest room. He groaned inwardly, not wanting anyone to hear him. He put his hand over his eyes and frowned at the throbbing in his head. His other hand unconsciously moved to grip his chest as his breathing became labored. He flinched when a sharp pain suddenly attacked his head. An involuntarily gasp escaped his lips.

**_Embrace the madness within… You cannot continue to reject it. It's a part of you. You were born with it. You are madness itself… Embrace it Shinigami-kun._**

He groaned and clutched his head, 'No… leave me alone…'

'Kid-kun? Are you alright?' asked his father's voice.

The younger Shinigami opened his eyes, 'Chichiue…'

Death bent down and stared at him, 'What's wrong? Are you feeling unwell son?'

'Ughh… head hurts…'

'Really? You know, a good way to get rid of a headache is… _to accept the call of madness within you_,' said Death as his mask twisted into a horrifying image of a skull grinning madly with silted eyes and sharp teeth. Kid let out a startled cry and tried to get away from him. The older Shinigami grabbed his head and he let out a pained cry as he felt a scorching pain against his forehead as if the palm was a blazing branding iron.

In between his scream of pain he heard a panicked voice, 'KID-KUN?!'

* * *

Butataki Joe, also known as BJ, sighed as he lazily strolled down the eerily dark hallway of the lower levels of Shibusen. The underground tunnels remind anyone of medieval dungeons and though may be fearsome; the students were not affected by the grim atmosphere. He stared at the leaking pipes where drops of water are dripping onto the floor, making an orchestra of dripping sounds that echoed on the hallway.

'Man, if I have good Coffee, I'd be able to finish fixing everything in a jiffy…'

He let out another sigh and then scratched his head, 'Now, where should I start?'

The man stiffened and his eyes widened when he felt a powerful presence behind him. he dared not to turn around, relying on his Soul Perception ability, he could clearly see how strong the unknown wavelengths behind him. His eyes narrowed to slits when he recognized one of the soul wavelengths

The familiar presence chuckled, 'You're wasting your time and energy trying to fix this place BJ.'

BJ turned around slowly and glared at him, 'Justin Law.'

'He's one of Death's greatest weapons?' asked Gopher as he stared at the man with bored eyes.

'Not worth of my collection…'

'Who are you people?!' asked BJ.

Noah smiled, 'Who we are is none of your business, Butataki Joe.'

'How'd you-' he was cut off when Justin suddenly slashed him with the blade on his arm. The coffee loving man stared at him with disbelief as he fell back. He saw only red, his blood, before his vision turned dark. Justin whipped his arm aside to rid off the blood before his arm transformed back to normal. He smiled, 'May Heaven take you in old comrade.'

'Gopher, retrieve BREW.'

'Yes sir.'

Unknown to the three, there was an eyewitness. She ran off along the stone steps beside the wall and held her tears back. Her pawed foot landed quietly along the stones thus preventing them from noticing her. She had also concealed her soul wavelength because she was planning to surprise BJ. Blair tried her best not to let out a sad mew nor a sob as she ran.

* * *

Death hugged his son as the younger Shinigami struggled against his grip. He was still screaming in pain with his hands clutching his head. Liz and Patty rushed in, eyes wild and fearful, 'What happened?!'

'I… I don't know!!' cried Death. The Thompsons were surprised to hear his voice laced with fear and confusion. They've always perceived him as calm, cheerful and knows-it-all.

'Get away from me you imposter!!!' cried Kid as he struggled against his father's grip. His legs were kicking around and one of his hands was trying to push Death away.

'Kid! Wake up! It's your dad!' cried Liz.

'NO!! You're all not REAL!! Leave me alone!'

Patty growled and stomped toward him. She pulled her hand back and before anyone could stop her, her hand connected to the younger Shinigami's cheek with a loud SLAP! Kid stopped struggling and stared at her, bewildered. He was panting for air and he blinked, 'P-Patricia?'

The younger Thompson took a step back. He hadn't called her by that name for so long that it sounded unfamiliar to her ears. She stared at him then grinned widely, 'It worked! He's back to reality!'

Death sighed as he set his son down but still had his arms around the teen, to make sure the teen was strong enough to stand on his own. Kid looked up at him with confused eyes then to Liz and then back to Patty, 'W-what happened?'

'That's what we wanna ask you!' said Liz as she heaved a sigh.

Kid frowned, 'I… I can't remember…'

'Is everything alright?!' asked Chrona (Medusa) as she rushed into the room, panting for air.

'Everything's alright. Kid just had a nightmare,' said Patty with a fake grin.

Medusa frowned, 'Another nightmare?'

That caught Death's attention, 'What do you mean Chrona-chan?'

Kid gave Chrona a pleading look. He doesn't want his father to worry about him since the Shinigami had other important things to be concerned about. As the lavender haired girl opened her mouth, there was a loud crash behind them. They all turned to the wall where they heard a whizzing sound and what looked like a saw was cutting through it. The wall was suddenly kicked and behind the wall stood Giriko with a smug grin on his face, dust flying from the crumbled wall.

'Yo! I came for the boy,' he said.

* * *

Jacqueline and Kim landed in front of Shibusen. The lantern weapon instantly transformed to her human form. Her meister sighed and then stretched herself, 'Well, let's hope our dorm is not leaking tonight.'

The taller girl gave her a thin smile and followed her into the symmetrical building. The hallways were quiet, giving an eerie sense to the environment as the two girls strolled down toward the basement level. For those who are not familiar with the tunnels, they can get lost easily but not these two who have been living in Shibusen since they've admitted to study here.

Kim paused when she saw a man lying on the floor on top a puddle. The taller of the two girls narrowed her eyes when she noticed it's blood. The pink haired girl gasped and ran toward him and her eyes widened, 'BJ-san!'

Jacqueline too ran to the man's aid and her eyes widened when she saw the huge gash on his body. She bent down and tried to check his pulse, _it's weak. He still have a chance if Kim… no, Kim's identity will be _endangered. She stared at him, he was still breathing, yes, but it was faint. She looked up at Kim when the pink haired girl hovered her gloved hands over the man, 'What are you doing Kim?!'

'I'm… I'm going to heal him!'

'But he'll find out!'

'I can't leave him to die! Not if I know what I'm capable of!'

'Kim, what about-'

'I-it's alright… I know,' BJ croaked weakly.

The two girls were startled. Kim bit her bottom lip, 'H-how? My Soul Protect is on.'

'I… my specialty is…. Soul Perception… I can see witches' souls even if they have… Soul Protection…'

Jacqueline narrowed her eyes and stood up. Kim looked up at her in wonder, 'Jacky?'

'Kim, he might have ratted us out to the authorities.'

'N-no… I didn't. You two are… good girls…' said the man with a smile.

The pink haired teen was in a brink of tears, 'BJ-san… Jacky. I need to heal him. Please.'

Jacqueline stared at her meister before she sighed and nodded. Kim gave her a thankful smile and she hovered her hands over the man's wound. She shut her eyes in concentration and began chanting, 'Tanuncoon raccooncon ponpon ponkitanu.'

BJ gasped as he felt his cells regenerated and his wounds closing. He opened his eyes and smiled at the girl, 'Thank you. Tanuki Witch.'

'What happened?' asked Jacqueline, though her posture remained tense.

The coffee loving man frowned, 'Justin… he betrayed Shibusen.'

'Ara, you're still alive BJ-san? Oh, look who's here…' said a voice.

The trio turned to face Justin smiling at them, his eyes glinting with mischief as he bowed his head. Blades jut out from his arms and his smile broadened, 'We can't have witnesses tonight so I'll have to send you to God.'

* * *

Maka sighed as she stepped out of her room with a towel draped over her head. She walked toward the living room and found Soul sleeping with his mouth hanging open. She chuckled and poked his temple, 'Wake up sleepy head!'

'Nnngh… What time is it?' he asked tiredly.

'It's way past midnight. Go take a shower and then go to bed Soul.'

'Ughh, no way. I'll just crash into bed… too tired to take a shower…' he said while yawning.

He paused when he heard a scratching sound at the door. Raising a brow in wonder he opened the door and a black cat rushed in and jumped into Maka's arms. The cat was not other than Blair who was trembling uncontrollably.

'Blair-chan! What's wrong?' asked the blonde.

'Yeah, why didn't you transform into your human form? You could've open the door by yourself,' said Soul with a lazy grin.

Blair shook her head, 'Nyaaa! M-Maka-chan! You must help!'

'What is it?'

'BJ-san… BJ-san is in danger! S-strange people are in Shibusen!'

Soul was instantly at attention, 'What?!'

'BJ-san was hurt! I-it was… It was Justin-san!'

Maka and Soul tensed, especially Maka who suddenly felt a very strong Soul Wavelength. She turned toward where Shibusen is, 'Something's going on at Shibusen!'

Her partner's frown deepened, 'Can you recognize who it is?'

Maka shook her head, 'I can't, too much disturbances!'

She concentrated hard and gasped, 'Something's not right at Shinigami-sama's residence too!'

'Damn it! What's going on?! What're we going to do?

'Blair-chan! Can you go inform Tsubaki-chan and Black Star and get them to go to Shinigami-sama's place? Soul and I will go to Shibusen.'

Blair nodded and then ran out of the house. Soul turned to Maka, 'Oi! Oi! Are you sure? We don't even know what's going on there! We can't just-'

'I sense a witch's presence.'

Soul shut his mouth and stared at her hard, 'Okay, let's go!'

The duo reached Shibusen using of Soul's motorcycle that roared extra loud that night. The two went straight into their school, Soul had transformed into a scythe and Maka taking them down to the dormitory area. Her brows furrowed when the multiple Soul Presences had weakened. She put extra boost to her speed and skidded to a halt when she reached the next hallway junction. Her eyes widened at the sight of Kim lying helplessly on the floor, Jacqueline in her weapon form lying uselessly not far from her. BJ was not in a good shape either, covered in cuts and bruises. He was unconscious against a broken wall, his head lolling backward.

She looked forward to see a tall man with tan skin holding BREW in his hands. He wore a hat and his eyes were hidden but Maka dare not to move because of his presence. _He has a calm soul but at the same time it emits a dangerous aura. Even more dangerous than Medusa's_, she thought. She gulped and tried her best not to tremble under the pressure of his dangerous aura.

'W-who are you?' she voiced out her question nervously.

The man smiled, 'I am Noah, The Collector.'

* * *

**NOTES:**

(1) When Death said 'Photo Time' he said it in a Japanese accent, speaking English. You know how it sounds. XD

(2) I didn't mention this in the last chapter but if you notice, Kid always call his father 'Chichiue' which means father but in an honorable (most polite?) manner. He really looked up to his father thus calling the Death God by this.

GASP! Kim's identity as a witch is revealed! Oh, well, you should've known this after reading the manga and I seriously what to call of Jacqueline's weapon form! She's a LANTERN for goodness sake!! I like BJ, he's silly (in the anime, too bad he died too soon in the manga). Does Soul's bike got a name? Hmm, it makes me wonder that Maka always have extra energy in battle. Oh, Maka's Soul Perception ability in this story is nearly as good as BJ's (in the manga, she was far better then him...) Yeah, that was pretty random of me.....

Okay Please READ & REVIEW!!! XD XD


	5. The Book of Eibon

**Birth of Scelus**

**A/N: **Man, Uni life is sooo busy~ =A= Anyways, it may take time for me to update. Got some assignments to do. Presentations too... Ah, beware of grammar error! I was typing this in a bit of rush and in a dark room , and I'm a bit lazy when it comes to corrections... hahahah. Thanks to those who reviewed and favored my story!! Digital Cookies for everyone~ Read and enjoy chapter five!

**Summary:** They've defeated Kishin Asura and believed they've gained peace. But they're wrong. Lurking in the shadows, a group of people lead by a man named Noah are trying to create another Kishin using Chrona and Shinigami-sama's son, Kid. And and enemy thought dead wasn't as dead as they believed. How will Maka and gang defeat them? Will they be able to save both Kid and Chrona? They've found help from a young man who proclaimed himself as a Demon Weapon. Can they trust him? **AU**, OC & OOCs.

**Pairings:** Soul x Maka, Kid x Chrona, Black StarxTsubaki, LizxOC.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Soul Eater. It's the work of Okubo Atsushi. If I owned it, I won't be writing Fanfictions.

**

* * *

Chapter Five: The Book of Eibon**

Tsubaki hummed merrily as she pulled out a container of strawberry flavored ice-cream from the fridge. She smiled to herself, 'A midnight snack wouldn't hurt.'

The weapon went to sit outside so that she could have a nice calm view of her family's koi pond. She sighed as she stuck a spoonful of ice cream into her mouth. She tensed when one of the koi fishes in the pond leapt out of the surface of the water before falling back into the pond. She raised a brow in wonder but was then startled by the sound of a bell ringing.

Blair the cat had landed on the ground after leaping down the wall of the Nakatsukasa family residence. She flopped down on her belly, breathless. Tsubaki rushed to her friend, 'Blair-chan! What happened?!'

'S… Something's not right…Maka-chan said… go to Shinigami-sama's mansion…' said the cat between breaths.

'What? What happened there?'

'Oro, Tsubaki? Whatcha doing out there?' asked Black Star.

'Please… do something…' Blair pleaded.

The female weapon nodded her head and turned to her meister, 'Black Star! Something happened at the mansion! We need to get there ASAP!'

The aqua haired ninja raised a brow, 'Eeeh? But we just got back-'

'Please!'

'… let's go.'

Tsubaki transformed into a tanto and Black Star grabbed her. He gave the exhausted cat a serious look, 'There's better be a good reason.'

Blair watched as the two vanished from her sight, moving to fast for her to see. She heaved a heavy sigh before her ears perked up, 'Wait a minute! I can use my pumpkins to get here! Why did I run?!'

* * *

Kid groaned as he tried to get off the floor, his head was spinning that it made him feel very nauseous. He glared at Giriko then his eyes shifted to both Liz and Patty in their gun form lying not far from him. The two wanted to transform and he yelled at them, 'Don't! Stay where you are!'

'_But Kid! You're weaponless_!' Liz protested.

His eyes then shifted to his father who was lying in a heap that looks like shredded black cloths. His mask was cracked into two unsymmetrical sections (which really irritated him), lying on the floor on top of the black heap of cloths. The Shinigami didn't make a sound, not moving. Kid shut his eyes, _How is this possible?! Chichiue cannot be defeated by this man that easily! That man is far weaker than chichiue!_

His eyes then widened at a sudden realization. He looked up at Chrona who was standing at a corner. Her expression was a blank as she stared at him, 'C-Chrona-san… you…'

'I'm not Chrona,' she said with a different voice as she looked down, her eyes shadowed. When she looked up, her eyes were different. Her pupils were slits that reminded him of a certain witch. He seethed at her, 'M-Medusa!'

'But you were gone! Maka destroyed your soul!' cried Patty.

'Ah, but a part of my soul is within this child's body,' said Medusa. She smirked and she struck a pose. She giggled as she stepped toward him but stopped when Giriko turned to her. The man scowled, 'You're still alive?'

'Why?' she asked with an innocent smile.

The man shrugged his shoulders, 'Just didn't expect it… why are you here? Did you do something to that dude? Are you helping me?'

'Shinigami? Oh, I put one of my babies into him, to temporarily weaken his soul. I was planning to take him out but you beat me to it. The effect should wear off soon though… if you're here for the son; I suggest you take him now before the father recovers.'

Giriko contemplated this before he turned to pick up Kid from the floor. The young shinigami could only glare and growl at him. He was actually in the verge of loosing his consciousness, his headache had returned with a horrible vengeance upon him. Patty transformed to her human form and grabbed Liz off the floor. She aimed her sister at Giriko and gave him a deadly glare, 'Let Kid go!'

She let out a pained cry when Medusa kicked her from the side of her head. Liz fell with a clatter, 'Patty!'

'You good for nothing snake bitch!' seethed the younger Thompson angrily as she recovered from the shock of being attacked.

Medusa grinned, 'Little kids shouldn't say such vulgar word!'

Black blood seep out of her right palm and transformed into a long black sword. It was different from Ragnarok's form. The sword was long and narrow and had snake-like design on the hilt with three holes in the sword and spikes at the blunt side of the sword, closer to the hilt. She tilted the sword and pointed the sharp tip at Patty's nose. The grin on Medusa's face widened, 'Any last words brat?'

'Let her go Medusa!' Kid managed to say out loud.

That short moment was Patty needed and she transformed into a gun and Liz caught her in her hand and aimed it at Medusa. The possessed lavender haired girl chuckled, 'Shoot me and you'll harm poor dear Chrona.'

Liz furrowed her brows as her hands began to shake. She knew that but Chrona had the black blood, so… She quickly made a choice and pulled the trigger. The bullet hit Medusa's shoulder and a pained cry rang throughout the room. Liz clenched her teeth fearing that her choice was a fatal mistake. Medusa clutched her wound and looked at Liz.

The Thompson gasped; those eyes belonged to Chrona, not medusa. Eyes filled with pain and fear and… something else. Determination? But those eyes were quickly replaced by Medusa's cold glare as she muttered two words, 'Bloody Needle.'

'_Oneechan_!' cried Patty in a panic when she realized her sister was in a trance.

The elder Thompson shut her eyes waiting for the pain but instead of feeling the pain from a thousand needles, she felt the air being knocked out of her then the sense of falling and then came the painful impact with a cold tiled floor. She opened her eyes and for the first time in her life, she was actually glad to see Black Star's stupid grin. He then vanished from her sight and reappeared in front of Medusa with Tsubaki ready in his hand, 'What's the meaning of this Chorna?!'

'It's not Chrona! Medusa took over her body just like that girl!' said Patty.

'Medusa?!' asked Black Star with a glare.

Medusa gritted her teeth, 'Tsk' what troublesome brats!'

'SAW FOOT!' cried a voice.

Black Star leaped back to evade Giriko's Saw Kick. He then noticed Kid's limp form on the man's shoulder, 'Oi, oi! Kid, what are you doing sleeping at a time like this?'

'Witch, I think it's best we retreat now,' said Giriko.

Medusa narrowed her eyes and then her eyes shifted to Death who began to stir. She scowled, 'Get close to me!'

The Chainsaw weapon stood beside her and she raised her arms, 'Snake nake cobra cobubra nake nake hebinake.'

Two large dragon-like wings sprout out from her back and a long tail with a spade like shape at the tip. She grabbed both Giriko and Kid and flew off. Black Star growled, 'You're not getting away! Tsubaki! Kusarigama Mode!'

'_Hai_!' replied his weapon as she transformed to a chained weapon with a small scythe and weight at each tip, a Kusarigama.

The aqua haired ninja threw the tip with the weight and it wrapped around Giriko's left leg. The men merely smirked as his leg transformed into a chainsaw. Tsubaki let out a shrill scram of agony making Black Star worry, 'TSUBAKI!!'

'You bastard! Oneechan!' cried Patty.

'Oou!' said the elder Thompson as she transformed into her gun form. Patty grabbed her in mid air and began shooting at Giriko and Medusa. The witch anticipated the attacks and evaded most of the bullets. Some managed to scrape her but the wound quickly healed thanks to the black blood in Chrona's body. She watched with a victorious smirk as Tsubaki fell and Black Star caught her. The Thompson sisters were glaring at her with failure in their eyes and Death wasn't able to do anything. This was her victory.

* * *

'N-Noah?' asked Maka nervously.

'Noah-sama, I have what you require,' said Gopher as he approached Noah from the other side of the hallway. The dark haired man stopped and frowned when he saw Maka. His eyes narrowed, 'Maka Albarn.'

'How'd you know my name?' asked the girl.

Noah smiled at his follower, 'Good job Gopher. I'm sure Giriko has Shinigami-kun by now.'

'_Shini- what do you want with Kid?!_' asked Soul, worried for his friend.

'That's none of your business,' said Gopher coldly.

The man with the hat chuckled, 'I'll leave these two with you two. Is that okay or is it too much of a bother for you Justin-kun?'

'No, not at all,' said Justin as he stepped out of the shadows.

Maka and Soul gasped, 'J-Justin?!'

'Ara, I'm sorry it had to be like this,' said Justin with a smile.

Gopher scoffed as he raised his left arm. His bracelet began to glow a golden hue(1). Maka barely dodged a beam of aura aimed at her, her eyes wide with shock. The blonde stared at Gopher, her body gave a slight tremble, _t-this guy… he's not normal. His Soul Wavelength…_ she thought.

'Maka pay attention!' cried Soul.

The girl snapped out of her shock and quickly used Soul to defend herself from Justin's guillotine blades that jut out from his arms. The priest-like teenager smirked at Maka's hurtful expression. Her eyes clearly asking him the question: _**why?**_

He leapt back as the girl pushed him away then tried to attack him with a swing of her scythe. She was caught off guard by Gopher who tried to punch her face but she twisted to the side and rammed her elbow to the back of his head sending him crashing to the floor. The dark haired man rose with a growl, he aimed his left palm at Maka and she, knowing what it meant, quickly evaded the beam of energy that shot out from his palm.

'_Who are these people?! And why is Justin siding with them?!_' asked Soul.

'I don't know! And what does that Gopher guy mean when he said he got what that Noah guy wanted?'

'How dare you address Noah-sama's such as that?!' cried Gopher furiously.

Maka slammed against a wall when he gave her a sharp kick. She slid down with a pained gasp, _h-he's fast! _She yelped in pain when he grabbed a fistful of her hair. She gritted her teeth when he slammed her head against the wall hard. The meister lost her grip on Soul and he fell with a clang. Gopher repeated his assault on the girl but stopped when Soul, who transformed to his human self, gave him an uppercut. He stumbled back holding his jaw and glared at the white haired teen.

'You BASTARD!!'

'Maka, you alright?!' asked Soul, keeping his eyes on both Justin and Gopher in front of him. He heard his meister groan in reply and he gritted his teeth, _this is not good!_

Noah who had been quiet in the sideline spoke, 'Boys, it's time we leave. It seems that Death has returned…'

Gopher glared at Soul before he turned to his master and approached the man. Noah gave him an approving nod and the dark haired man relaxed a bit. His master then turned his attention to Justin, 'Finish them off.'

Justin smiled as he put his arms together, shut his eyes and began praying, 'We, the people of the city of death, beseech you, our God, as Christ is just. Oh God, let me be an instrument of your peace.'

Soul's eyes widened at the familiar prayer. He grabbed his still sluggish meister and thought about running down the hallway but then he couldn't leave BJ, Kim and Jacqueline. He cursed under his breath. Brain wracking for a solution.

'I am a pillar of justice, a blade of faith. In the name of the Father, and of the Son, and of the Holy spirit… **Law Abiding Silver Gun**!' said the teenage priest as a powerful white beam shot out from his arm. Soul shut his eyes when he saw the beam of light heading toward him and the other four injured people, _Dammit! Is this the end of us?!_

His eyes snapped open when he heard the beam hit something. He looked up to see Death standing in front of him, defending him and the others with a shield made of energy that resembles his trademark mask. Soul noticed that the Shinigami's mask was cracked in half and parts of his cloak(2) were shredded. The energy beamed ended and the Demon Scythe waited with anticipation for Death's reaction.

'Justin-kun…'

The golden haired teenager smiled, 'Shinigami-sama.'

Death scowled, 'So, you're a traitor.'

'Ahaha, I'm sorry but my loyalties lie upon God.'

'Demon God Asura?'

'No. Not Asura,' he said as he shook his head.

'Not Asura?' asked Soul curiously.

Noah spoke, 'It's not Asura. But Scelus.'

Death's eyes narrowed, 'So… that's why you took Kid-kun… How'd you know?'

The dark skinned man smiled as he patted the book hanging by his side, 'I have Eibon's book.'

'What?! But that book was destroyed!'

'Tsk, tsk, not the original one.'

'Shinigami-sama… What's going on?' asked Soul, eyes still on his enemies.

The Shinigami hesitated, 'Eibon's book… The Book of Eibon is one of Eibon's creations. It is also a Demon Weapon, the most dangerous one. It contains all of Eibon's data and all the secret of the world… we destroyed it because that book is too dangerous to exist.'

'I'm sure you've figured out my plan. And we both know why Shinigami-kun is essential to my plan…' said Noah with a sly smirk.

Death growled, 'Return my son to me!'

'Son? Hahahahaha!'

'Why are you laughing?!' asked Soul with irritation.

'Hmph. Looks like you kept his past a secret from everyone… even from himself?'

When the Shinigami tensed Noah was gleeful. He chuckled as he turned away, Justin and Gopher followed him closely, 'Well then, I have to take my leave now. I'll borrow your _**son**_ for a few days… maybe weeks. See ya!'

'TEMEEEE!!!' cried Black Star as he leapt over Soul and dashed toward the trio. However, before he could lay a finger on them, they vanished like sand blown away by wind. All that left is a piece of paper falling to the floor, then it disintegrated. The ninja landed on his knees, teeth clenched in anger, 'AAAAAAAAAARGH!!!'

'B-Black Star?' asked Soul.

'Chikushou! They got away!' cried the teen as he punched the floor. Tears stung his eyes and he shut his eyes to prevent them from falling.

'What happened?'

'Tsubaki-chan was injured… and Kid-kun and Chrona-chan were taken… by Medusa,' said Death sadly. His shoulders hunched forward, showing Soul he was tired and barely have energy to fight their enemies.

'Medusa?!' asked Soul bewildered.

'She possessed Chrona. S-something about Chrona having a part of that snake witch in her!' said the ninja as he roughly wiped away his tears with the back of his hand. He cursed mentally for showing weakness.

Soul frowned as his brows furrowed, 'This is so not cool.'

* * *

(1) Alright, since the manga is black & white, I'm not sure what's the color of his energy beam. Whatever it is though...

(2) Umm, remember that Shinigami was 'shredded' by Giriko in the earlier part of the chapter? And yeah, I assumed he's wearing a cloak...

That's all for now! I hoped you enjoyed it! XD R&R Please~


	6. Reiji

**Birth of Scelus**

**A/N: **I still LIIIIIVE~ I've been busy lately, including playing as delegation for my country in a Youth Exchange program to Japan the JENESYS. It was awesome and I learn a lot of stuff but I wish I could learn more though. Anyway, sorry for keeping you all waiting! My exam is just around the corner but that wont stop me writing! Ha-HA! Anyways, enjoy~

**Summary:** They've defeated Kishin Asura and believed they've gained peace. But they're wrong. Lurking in the shadows, a group of people lead by a man named Noah are trying to create another Kishin using Chrona and Shinigami-sama's son, Kid. And and enemy thought dead wasn't as dead as they believed. How will Maka and gang defeat them? Will they be able to save both Kid and Chrona? They've found help from a young man who proclaimed himself as a Demon Weapon. Can they trust him? **AU**, OC & OOCs.

**Pairings:** Soul x Maka, Kid x Chrona, Black StarxTsubaki, LizxOC.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Soul Eater. It's the work of Okubo Atsushi. If I owned it, I won't be writing Fanfictions.

* * *

**Chapter Six: Reiji**

A young man who looks to be in his early twenties stopped at the outskirts of Death City. His long spiky dark hair that was tied in a ponytail flailed wildly in the wind. He was wearing a white sleeveless shirt with black tattoo-like wings printed on the back. He wore dark brown jeans with chains dangling by his sides. On his wrists he wore black and white checkered cuffs. Silver rings on his middle fingers and thumbs glinted under the moonlight.

The young man pulled up his goggle and let it rest on top of his head revealing his blood red eyes that showed disappointment and anger. He gazed long at the city before he heaved a sigh, 'I'm too late…'

Soul stared at Maka who was resting on the infirmary bed. His gaze shifted to Tsubaki who was tended by Nygus in the other bed. Stein wrote something on his pad and nodded to Black Star, 'She'll be fine.'

The ninja let out the breath he was holding and clenched his fists, 'Tsubaki…'

The white haired teenager's attention returned to his partner who groaned, 'Maka!'

'Ughhh… S-Soul? What happened?'

'You uhh… got bashed. Like literally.'

The girl blinked before the memories came rushing in. She sat up abruptly, she grimaced when a dull pain attacked her but quickly dismissed it, 'Where is he?! Where's Noah and that man? And… Justin-san…'

'They're gone… They've escaped,' said Black Star with obvious anger.

Maka clenched the bed sheet until her knuckles turned white. She let out a gasped when she saw her kunoichi friend on the bed next to hers, 'Tsubaki-chan! Black Star, what happened to her?!'

Black Star clenched his fists and gritted his teeth. He remained quiet but everyone in the room can see the bubbling anger and guilt in his eyes. The ninja turned away and walked toward the door, 'Stein-hakase…'

'Yes?' asked the man with the screw in his head.

'Please inform me ASAP if she wakes up.'

'Will do.'

'Hey… Black Star?' asked Soul.

The aqua haired teenager sighed, 'Don't worry, I'm just gonna cool off a bit…'

The white haired teenager gave him a lopsided grin, 'Yeah, stay cool man. Don't do anything stupid.'

* * *

In Death Room.

Death stared at himself in the mirror, his mask still had a crack-line and he refused to replace it. The guilt was eating at him and he was angry with himself. Spirit stared at him with worry and sympathy. The Death Scythe scratched his head, 'Ano ne, Shinigami-sama? Are you… alright?'

The Shinigami sighed and spoke with his rough voice which sounded tired, 'No Spirit-kun… I should have told Kid-kun everything. I shouldn't have kept it a secret.'

The redhead approached his meister, 'Shinigami-sama, you kept it a secret because you want to raise him to be a good person. You don't want _that_ prophecy to be fulfilled…'

'True but… he's not a mindless empty child anymore. He has learned to be someone. He has the right to know his past. If he knew, then maybe he'll be prepared for what is to come…'

They heard the thudding sounds of footsteps echoing and Spirit turned to the long hallway. He frowned slightly when he saw who it is, 'It's you…'

The teenager with long dark hair stopped and stared at them, 'Hello, Spirit-senpai.'

'Welcome back, Reiji-kun,' said Death with his playful voice.

Reiji stare at the death god with a frown, 'I'm late.'

'No, they're just a step ahead of us…'

'What do you want me to do Shinigami-sama?' said the young man straight to the point. Spirit gave him a disapproving glare which he ignored.

Death turned to him, 'Did you bring _**that**_ thing?'

Reiji nodded as he stuffed his hand into his duffle bag, 'Yes.'

Spirit raised a brow, 'What thing?'

He watched as the dark haired teen pulled out what looked like a simple jewelry box. It was made of wood with golden rims and black roses were painted on it. Death took the box and he stared at it for a few moments in silence, 'Does anyone know about this Demon Weapon?'

'T-that's a Demon Weapon?!' asked Spirit incredulously.

Reiji smirked at the redhead's baffled look, 'No. I made sure no one can sense its energy. It is my duty to keep it safe after all.'

The shinigami nodded, 'Good job. Now, I think it is time we awaken the sleeping fairy who lives in this box.'

Spirit peeked over Reiji's shoulder to have a better view of what's inside as Death unlocked the lock using a key that Reiji had handed to him. As the lock clicked open, the box's lid slowly moved up. A soft melody was heard coming out as the lid raise higher and higher. Spirit's eyes widened, 'T-that's…'

* * *

Chrona hugged herself as she stared at the darkness surrounding her. She whimpered slightly remembering her childhood memories when she was locked in the room with no windows. She preferred the vast desert within her mind than this eternal darkness. But she couldn't even get there, she was trapped here.

'I don't know what to do…'

'_Oi Chrona! What the hell happened?!_' cried Ragnarok's shrill voice.

The lavender haired girl's head snapped up, 'Ragnarok?'

'_What are you doing here?!_'

'Umm, where exactly is here?'

She let out a yelp when she felt something hit her head. She rubbed her head as Ragnarok spoke, '_You're in my head idiot!_'

'Eh?' asked the girl confused. She let out a startled 'eep' when someone materialized in front of her. He was a young man, probably a teenager who's almost in his twenties. He had dark hair and piercing blue eyes. An 'X' scar marked his face between his eyes. He was clothed in long-sleeved black shirt and white jeans. The teenager scowled deeply at her, '_How the hell did you get here?!_'

'R-Ragnarok?'

'_Stop gaping at me and answer my questions!!_'

'Eeek! I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I really don't know! I'm sorry! I'm sorry!!'

The weapon growled. He shut his eyes and mentally counted to ten before opening them and sighed, '_Stop apologizing dumbass_.'

'O-okay…' said the girl timidly.

The two remained quiet for a couple of minutes with Chrona fidgeting nervously and Ragnarok giving death glares to the darkness. The lavender haired girl looked up at her weapon nervously, 'A-ano ne, Ragnarok…'

'_Yeah?_'

She flinched, 'Umm, h-how do I get out of here?'

'_How the hell should I know?_'

'Oh… umm, you're older than me right?'

The dark haired teenager (or man) raised a brow, '_Kinda… yeah, so what?!_'

'Umm… how long have you been with… M-Medusa-sama?'

'_Not sure really. You were still a friggin' baby but I dunno how old you were… she always sent me off to do errands for her…_' he said nonchalantly. He shifted his weight to his other foot and scowled at the girl, _why is she asking me these questions?! Has she lost her mind?!_

'Ne, Ragnarok… what was she like… before we became one?'

'_Haaah?_'

'Medusa-sama… my m-mom… what was she like?'

'_Why do you wanna know?_'

'I'm just… curious. Maka-chan said parents should be caring and love their child… I was thinking, if Medusa-sama doesn't care or love me… I wouldn't be here…'

Ragnarok huffed, '_Dumbass! You're here because she needs you! She wanted someone to create a Kishin!_'

Chrona flinched, 'I-I see…'

Her weapon saw the disappointed look in her eyes and he sighed as he sat down beside her. He took a few moments to think before he spoke, '_She… was a kind and gentle woman… she used to be…_'

'Eh?' asked the lavender haired girl as she turned to him.

'_Your mom_.'

Chrona blinked, 'R-really?'

He nodded, '_She was a nice lady. She took me in when she found me injured in the streets on a rainy day. I vowed to repay her kindness by doing everything she asked me to do and protecting you. She wasn't all evil and hissy…_'

'W-what happened?'

'_I dunno. She just… changed_,' replied the weapon with a shrug. He shut his eyes and remembered the day when he no longer knows Medusa as the gentle and kind woman.

*****

'_Medusa-san! I'm back!' said Ragnarok happily. He was holding some paper bags in his hands, the groceries he had bought on her request. He tilted his head when he didn't get a response from the witch, 'Medusa-san?'_

_He gasped when he heard the sound of a little girl crying. He dropped the groceries and ran toward Chrona's room. He slammed the door open and his eyes widened when he saw what Medusa was doing to her daughter, 'Medusa-san?!'_

_The blonde witch chuckled as she turned to him; her long blonde hair was a mess. Her eyes were wide and he could see insanity in her once warm eyes. There were tear marks on her cheeks, 'Welcome back, Ragnarok-kun.'_

_Ragnarok dashed forward and grabbed the knife in her hand and tossed it away. He grabbed her shoulders, 'Medusa-san! What were you thinking?!'_

_The woman did not replied but chuckled instead. Ragnarok turned to the one year old lavender haired girl who was bawling her eyes out. He went to her cot and held her in his arms awkwardly, 'There, there… it's okay…'_

'_No, it's not okay…' said Medusa._

_The teenager gasped and turned to her. He gulped when he saw her shadow rose and formed a black arrow which hovered behind her. Medusa put a hand over her left face, 'It's not okay! Everything is not okay until I'll find him and kill him!'_

'_Medusa-san, what are you talking about?!'_

'_I have to find him and kill him! I have to be strong… I must not have fear…'_

_Chrona's crying became louder as Ragnarok called out to the blonde witch, 'Medusa-san!!'_

'_Eh?' asked the woman as she seemed to snap out of her trance. The insanity faded from her eyes. She blinked and noticed her daughter was crying and rushed to fetch her from the teenager, 'Oh my baby. Shhh, mommy's here… it's okay hunny.'_

_Ragnarok frowned, 'M-Medusa-san?'_

'_Yes? Oh, Ragnarok-kun! When did you get back?'_

'… _a few minutes ago.'_

_Medusa smiled sweetly at him, 'Welcome back. Sorry, I must've been daydreaming.'_

_The teenager gave her a forced smile, 'Yeah.'_

_He stared at her as she hushed her daughter with that motherly tone and that gentle eyes. She was acting normal now. He frowned, 'What's going on?'_

* * *

Kid grimaced when Noah roughly grabbed his face and forced him to look at the man. He glared at the man through half opened eyes, his mind was foggy and his body felt numb. The tan-skinned man smirked, 'Hello, Shinigami-kun.'

'W-who are you? What do you want from me?' he asked hoarsely.

Noah ignored his questions and observed his captive, 'Your Sanzu Lines are not complete but no matter, that's just a minor setback.'

'What are you talking about?' asked the young Shinigami after the fog had lifted from his mind and he was now able to focus on his surroundings. He realized he was in some kind of church and it was dark. He recognized Giriko who was leaning against a pillar looking lazy and bored and another person, a young man with dark hair who stood close behind Noah, eyeing him vigilantly.

'Do not question Noah-sama! You have no right!!' said Gopher irritably.

Kid glared at him and before he could say a word to him, Noah spoke 'Hush, Gopher! I don't mind amusing him, let him speak.'

The young shinigami shuddered, 'Who are you people? What do you want with me?'

'I am Noah. You know Gopher, Giriko and… Justin.'

At that moment Justin stepped out of the shadows and smiled at Kid's shocked expression, 'Good evening, Kid-san.'

'J-Justin Law?!' cried the young shinigami. He seethed, 'TRAITOR!!'

Justin chuckled, 'No, no, no, you are mistaken! I was never loyal to Shibusen. My loyalty is only for my lord.'

'And who is it?!'

Gopher stepped forward and stared down at him coldly, 'Demon God Scelus.'

Kid frowned, 'Scelus?'

* * *

Spirit stared eyes wide at what was inside the box, 'T-that's…'

Before he could finish his sentence, a bright light was emitted from the box that he had to shield his eyes. The light faded and when he opened his eyes, Spirit found himself staring at a beautiful woman who was glowing a golden hue. Her eyes are pale blue and her silver white hair was flowing around her like water. She held a sorrowful expression on her beautiful face as she looked up to face them.

'_Why have you awakened me… brother._'

* * *

Ahhh, a glimpse of Ragnarok + Medusa's life. Sorry if it's kinda short though, been running low on inspiration but don't worry after things has calmed down in my life I'll be back in business!


	7. Struggle

**Birth of Scelus**

**A/N: **I would like to thank all my reviewers! Thanks for writing all those reviews for me! Yeah, I may have grammatical errors here and there but I'm just lazy to fix it unless it's so God darn obvious! Hope you enjoy reading this chapter!

**Summary:** They've defeated Kishin Asura and believed they've gained peace. But they're wrong. Lurking in the shadows, a group of people lead by a man named Noah are trying to create another Kishin using Chrona and Shinigami-sama's son, Kid. And and enemy thought dead wasn't as dead as they believed. How will Maka and gang defeat them? Will they be able to save both Kid and Chrona? They've found help from a young man who proclaimed himself as a Demon Weapon. Can they trust him? **AU**, OC & OOCs.

**Pairings:** Soul x Maka, Kid x Chrona, Black StarxTsubaki, LizxOC.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Soul Eater. It's the work of Okubo Atsushi. If I owned it, I won't be writing Fanfictions.

**

* * *

Chapter Seven: Struggle**

Spirit gaped at the sight of the beautiful glowing woman. He rubbed his eyes and looked at her, 'Whoa! Who's the Goddess?!'

Reiji growled at him, 'My sister.'

The redhead stumbled back, 'S-s-sister?! But there's no resemblance!'

'SHINIGAMI CHOP!!'

The Death Scythe let out a groan along with a string of curses as he nursed the bruise on his head, a gift from Death for his insolence. The woman paid no attention to him and spoke to her brother, '_Raven, why am I awakened?_'

'Raven?' Spirit voiced out in confusion.

'We're very sorry Rinrei-chan but it is time…' said Death.

Her eyes widened with worry for a second, '_Is it about that child?_'

The dark haired teen nodded, 'Yes.'

'Uhh… who are we talking about?' asked Spirit.

Death sighed, 'Her son.'

'_Kaito…_'

'Who you know as Death the Kid.'

'KID?!'

'_Was he… taken?_'

Death nodded solemnly, 'I'm very sorry Rinrei-chan. You and Eibon entrusted him to me and I couldn't protect him…'

'And I was too late,' said Reiji as he clenched his fists.

Rinrei gently held his hand and shook her head, '_No. You shouldn't be sorry brother, Shinigami-san. We know the inevitable danger that will befall him._'

'Sister, your time is running short,' said Reiji with concern evident on his face.

Rinrei nodded, '_Yes, I know. So, you awaken me because you wish to retrieve the Demon Weapon I am?_'

'Yes. In case I am too late to prevent the resurrection of Scelus.'

'_Understood,_' she said as she transformed into a silver bow with wing designs on both ends of the bow. The string was golden in color and there was a blue stone attached at the centre part of the bow. The stone glowed before it dimmed, '_Please save him, save my son…_'

Reiji gently took the floating weapon in his hands, 'Don't worry, we'll get him back.'

He turned to the Shinigami and held the weapon out, 'Remember, only three shots.'

'Hai, hai.'

Spirit scratched his head and tried to hide his aggravation, 'Umm, can someone tell me what's going on?'

Death replied with a cheerful voice, 'We're going Kishin Hunting!'

* * *

Medusa sat in the dark, humming a lullaby as she rocked herself gently. She had concealed Chrona's appearance and replaced it with hers using magic, she looked like her teenage self. The witch stopped when she felt a familiar presence nearby and stood up. Noah stepped into the light and stared at her with an emotionless face. He eyed her from head to toe before he sighed, 'Medusa.'

She stood up facing him, 'Noah-sama.'

'Why are you here?'

'To be with you again my love,' she replied with a small smile.

He scowled, 'We can't be together. We're never meant for each other.'

The smile on Medusa's face disappeared, 'I-is that why you left?'

'You know the consequences of being with me.'

'I don't care about that! I've risked my life to be with you and for OUR child!'

Noah tensed, 'W-what?'

'Chrona…' she said as she dropped the spell and revealed to him Chrona's face before she put up the disguise again, 'Is your daughter. Your flesh and blood.'

The man grimaced, 'Damn it…'

'Noah-sama, I raised our child to be the thing that you desire.'

He stared at her and waited silently. Medusa gave a crazed grin, 'A Demon God.'

Noah narrowed his eyes, 'A Kishin? Why?'

'To please you of course!' replied the witch with a chuckle. Her light chuckle soon turned into mad laughter. The tan-skinned man narrowed his eyes as he felt the madness surrounding her grew stronger. She suddenly grabbed her head and flinched. A whimper escaped her lips as she began to fall on her knees. Noah caught her and pulled her to his chest. His eyes showed rare emotions, sadness and concern.

The fragile form of the snake witch in his arms shuddered as sobs escape her lips. He stroked her smooth lavender hair, 'Medusa… you've changed.'

He held her tighter and scowled deeply as she began laughing like a maniac again though tears are still streaming down her flushed cheeks. There was a shuffle of shoes and Noah turned to find Gopher standing behind him. The young man was glaring at Medusa and that displeased Noah, 'What is it Gopher?'

Gopher snapped out of his thoughts and spoke, 'Noah-sama, the shinigami boy is beginning to fully gain his strength.'

'Inform Justin, he will know what to do.'

'Yes,' replied the dark haired teenager. He hesitated to leave but turned away when he noticed how displeased his master was because he was stalling. He clenched his fists and gritted his teeth at the image of Medusa in Noah's arms, _That witch! What makes her think that she deserve Noah-sama?! She'll pay!_

He stopped outside Justin's room and kicked it open. He seethed when he found the blond teenager lying on his bed humming a tune. The teenager's blue eyes shifted from the ceiling to the one intruding his room. He smiled, 'Ever heard of knocking?'

'Noah-sama wants you to take care of the shinigami boy!'

'Oh? Something pissed you off?' asked Justin, amused.

Gopher stomped his foot, 'Shut up and get off your ass!'

'Hai, hai.'

The two strolled down the dark hallway, lit only by the crescent moon's light that shone through the glass roof above their heads. Justin walked calmly, with a smile on his face and his music blaring through his earphones. Gopher was obviously unhappy as he stomped his feet, a deep scowl graced his face.

They saw Giriko standing guard outside the room where their prisoner was held. The chainsaw weapon yawned widely before he noticed the two approaching. He pushed himself off the wall that he was leaning against and ruffled his already messy hair, 'Yo, what's up?'

Gopher pushed pass him and kicked the door open. Kid jumped in surprise at the sound of the door slamming against the wall. He glared at Gopher with his golden eyes as the dark haired teenager glared back at him with hatred. In a blink of an eye Gopher appeared in front of him and a fist was drove into the young Shinigami's gut.

A gasped escaped Kid's lips at the pain that hit him. He grimaced as he fell and hung on his wrists painfully which were chained against the wall above him. He let out a yelp when Gopher grabbed him by his hair and he was pulled to face the enraged, jealous teenager.

'Oi, oi! Don't damage him. Noah wouldn't be happy with you,' warned Giriko.

Gopher let out the breath he was holding with a huff and let the golden eyed Shinigami go. He turned and walked toward the door where Justin and Giriko were. He snapped his head toward Justin, 'Do your job!'

'With pleasure,' said Justin cheerfully.

Kid glared at Justin as the blond approached him. The priest smiled, 'Hello Kid-kun, how are you feeling?'

'Like Hell.'

'Oh, that's good. Do you know where Hell is?'

Kid raised a brow at that, 'Huh?'

Justin tapped his temple, 'It's in here and we call it insanity.'

The blond took out extra earphones from his hidden pocket. It had a design of three red eyes which represent insanity, instead of having the design of Death's mask. He plugged it in the extra slot on his mp3 player. Kid leaned back when Justin tried to put on the earphones on him. The blond smiled sweetly, a mask, and said, 'Don't worry, it's suppose to calm you.'

'No! Get away from me!' cried Kid as he shook his head.

He was caught off guard by Justin's powerful grip on his head and before he realized it, he heard a very dark, sinister music flooding into his ears. He tried to shake the earphones off and try to tune out the music but it was futile. His head was pounding painfully and there was a sharp pain that caused him to cry out.

'This music is especially for you Kid-kun. I hope you enjoy,' said Justin darkly as he turned up the volume. A scream erupted from Kid as insanity tried to invade him, clawing at his sanity, making him weak. His eyes rolled up behind his eyelids and his body convulsed at the jolts of mad energy coursing through his veins.

* * *

Death the Kid found himself in the darkness of his mind again. He held his head and tried to figure out what just happened. He tensed when he felt the familiar insane wavelength surrounding him.

'_**Embrace the madness, it is a part of you.**_'

'No!' he cried out spontaneously.

'_**You were born with it. Created to spread inanity.**_'

'W-what?!' he asked through gritted teeth.

'_**It's in your blood. Insanity is what you are.**_'

'Who… who are you?'

He spun around when he felt a brush on his left shoulder. He shuddered when he felt hot breath brushed his cheek but he couldn't see anything. Everything, everywhere around him was darkness.

The voice hissed, with a tint of glee, '_**I, young Shinigami… am you**_.'

'That's a lie!'

'_**Is it? Doesn't it occur to you that **__you__** may be the lie?**_'

Kid faltered, 'W-what do you mean?'

'_**Do you know your purpose?**_'

'I am to defend humankind-'

'_**Is that it?**_'

'Yes! I am Death the Kid! Son of Death the most powerful Shinigami!'

'_**Son of Death?**_' the voice chuckled.

Kid growled, 'What's so funny?!'

'_**Let me tell you something, Shinigami-kun. You are a creation of Eibon. You are created with insanity and to evolve into a Kishin.**_'

The teenager stepped back, 'W-w-what?'

* * *

Noah sighed as he pulled the blanket up to Medusa's chin as she slept peacefully. She had cried herself to sleep. He stroked her milky cheeks and nuzzled her, 'What have you become? Why have you changed?'

He felt another presence and within a second, chibi Ragnarok popped out of her right shoulder. The weapon tilted his head, 'Who the hell are you?!'

'That was supposed to be my question,' said Noah calmly though he was caught off guard by the weapon's sudden appearance.

Ragnarok waved his arm around, 'I'm Ragnarok! Chrona's weapon!'

'My daughter's weapon?' asked the tan skinned man.

The weapon paused, 'You're her old man?'

'Yes. That's… what Medusa told me.'

'I see…'

The sword weapon suddenly punched Noah's face and sent him stumbling back. The man held his bruised cheek and stared eyes wide at the weapon as Ragnarok began fuming, 'You fuckin' bastard! It's all your god damn fault Chrona and Medusa are suffering! Where the hell have you gone off to?! Have you any idea how painful it is to see them suffer?!'

'No.'

'R-Ragnarok?' asked a timid voice. Ragnarok froze and turned to Medusa.

He narrowed his eyes, 'Chrona?'

She nodded, 'W-what's going on? Why are you so noisy? Wh- aaaah!'

Her weapon began giving her a noogie, 'You're finally found a way to gain control! Way to go fuckin' loser!'

'Ow! Ow! Ow! N-no! I didn't do anything! I just woke up because you're so noisy~' whined the girl.

'Chrona?' asked Noah.

The girl tensed and slowly turned to him, 'W-who are y-y-you?'

'I am Noah. Your-'

'You don't deserve to be Chrona's old man!' screeched Ragnarok.

'My old… f-father?!' asked the girl as her eyes widened.

* * *

'What do you mean we can't go find Kid?! His our friend!' cried Maka furiously at her father.

Spirit flinched and tried to reason, 'I'm sorry Maka-chan. Shinigami-sama's order. Those men you met that night are dangerous.'

'But-' she paused when her partner put his hand on her shoulder.

'Maka. Shinigami-sama has his reason. And you and I know… we're no match for that Gopher guy.'

The girl clenched her fists, 'Damn.'

'Anyways, if you want to become stronger, I suggest you continue your quest to collect souls. The sooner Soul becomes a Death Scythe, the sooner you'll become strong,' said Reiji.

Maka turned to him, 'Who are you?'

'Oh, this is Reiji one of the elite student in Shibusen during my days. You can say he's your senior. Shinigami-sama wants him to track down Kid-kun,' said Spirit anxiously.

'How come he get to go find Kid?!' said Maka unhappily.

'Because I know to control my emotions and not act rash,' replied the young man.

The blonde girl turned to give him death glare. He merely ignored her as he walked away. A small smile tugged his lips, 'Become a Death Scythe as soon as possible Soul-kun. Make West proud of you.'

'How'd you know my brother?' asked Soul.

Reiji stopped, 'You could say… we go a long way.'

'Huh?'

'See ya!' said Reiji as he waved coolly.

Maka huffed, 'I don't like him!'

'Now, now Maka-chan. Respect your seniors,' said Spirit.

Soul continue to stare at Reiji until he disappeared around a corner, 'I think he's cool.'

Reiji paused when his eyes lay on Liz as she walked toward him. Their eyes met for a brief moment before they walk pass each other. The dark haired man looked over his should and saw her turned to face him. He smiled and walked on, 'So, that's Kaito's weapon huh?'

'Who was that?' Liz asked herself. She found his red eyes alluring and blushed at the memory of his smile. The Thompson was snapped out of her thought when Patty jumped into her line of view startling her.

'Oneeeeeechan? What are you staring at?'

'N-nothing! I was just thinking!'

'Eeeeh? Why are you blushing? Are you sick?'

Liz shook her head, 'I-it's nothing!'

Patty scowled, 'Oneechan, please don't lie to me.'

'No, really! I'm fine. I just remembered something embarrassing!'

'Eh? Like what?'

'Umm…'

* * *

'Lies! Lies! LIES!' cried Kid as he held his head. His whole body was trembling uncontrollably.

The sinister voice of Insanity chuckled, '_**It's the truth.**_'

Kid removed his hands and stared at them, 'Then… who am I?'

'_**You're nobody. You're merely a puppet, a vessel for me.**_'

'Vessel?'

'_**Yes, you merely exist to be my body.**_'

Kid gulped and clenched his fists, 'Who ARE you?'

'_**Keheheheheh, I am… Scelus**_.'

Kid's eyes widened, 'No.'

* * *

Kuhuhuhu, evil~ Sorry if it's not good enough fellas! But don't worry I'll make sure the next chapter is more interesting!


	8. Madness

**Birth of Scelus**

**A/N: **A chapter that's a bit dark... Read it! You'll love it~ It's slightly longer than usual too! Yay me! Anyway thanks for all the reviews and favorites!! Love you all!!! My exam is a week away and my progress is slowed down a bit. Btw, it's CHAPTER 8!!! Subarashii~ a wonderful number!!! Waaaaai~ This one is for Kid!! XD

**Summary:** They've defeated Kishin Asura and believed they've gained peace. But they're wrong. Lurking in the shadows, a group of people lead by a man named Noah are trying to create another Kishin using Chrona and Shinigami-sama's son, Kid. And and enemy thought dead wasn't as dead as they believed. How will Maka and gang defeat them? Will they be able to save both Kid and Chrona? They've found help from a young man who proclaimed himself as a Demon Weapon. Can they trust him? **AU**, OC & OOCs.

**Pairings:** Soul x Maka, Kid x Chrona, Black StarxTsubaki, LizxOC.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Soul Eater. It's the work of Okubo Atsushi. If I owned it, I won't be writing Fanfictions.

* * *

**Chapter Eight: Madness**

A lone figure was seen sitting at one of the sharp spikes that decorated Shibusen. His spiky aqua hair swayed in the wind as he stared at the starlit sky. He shut his eyes at the memory of his weapon, Tsubaki covered in blood in his hands. Black Star clenched his fists and cursed, 'Chikuso…'

The crescent moon in the night sky was grinning madly, as it cried tears of blood. The ninja's senses caught up on a disturbance in the city and he stood up to stare at the direction where he could feel it. He narrowed his eyes, 'What the-?'

He nearly fell when there was an ear piercing screech piercing the silent night. His eyes went wide like saucers, 'W-what was that?!'

*****

Maka snapped up from the book she was reading, though she was only actually pretending to read it. She turned to Soul who just rushed into the room, eyes wide with surprise, 'What was that?!'

The meister stood up and dropped her book on the couch, 'I don't know. Whatever it is, it's close.'

They nearly lost their balance when their home shook. Soul held his meister's shoulder to prevent her from falling when their home shook again. The wall to their right suddenly crumbled and the falling pieces were falling toward the two as the force of something hitting the wall sent the pieces flying. The two gasped knowing that they don't have the time to protect themselves.

Blair leapt n front of them, 'Pumpkin pum pum kinu kinu nya~'

A big pumpkin appeared in front of them and it opened its mouth and swallowed all the debris. The pumpkin burped before it vanished with a poof of cloud. Maka and Soul sighed simultaneously, 'Thanks Blair.'

'Ehe, no problem~ ' said the cat with a wink.

'Look out!' cried Soul as a huge arm reached in and grabbed Maka. He cursed and quickly transformed to his scythe form. She grabbed him in mid air and swung him to slice the arm. There was a roar and she was falling. She landed, rolled and stood up on the ground, in her ready stance.

She looked up at the huge being that destroyed her home. It was huge, ugly and smelly. Its distorted human-like two faces twisted into both a scowl and mad grin, eyes glowing a dangerous red. The creatures' body was tall and muscular with mechanical gears creaking in its open chest. He had a screw in his head, much like Stein's. His right arm is huge and looked like it was made out of a Frankenstein movie and the left arm is all mechanical: long, metallic and the hydraulics hissed as he raised his arm.

'W-what is that thing?!' asked Soul.

'A monster…' Maka muttered.

'**Don't look at me like that… don't look at me!**' cried the monstrosity as he swung his left arm down.

Maka dodged to the right then she leapt and landed up on his arm. She ran along the mechanical arm toward the shoulder and with a loud cry she swung Soul down into his shoulder where the mechanical parts and flesh met. There was a clang and Maka cursed, 'It's made of metal here too!'

The monster roared as he moved his body violently, trying to shake Maka off. He ran toward a building and Maka realizing the danger leapt off him just before he crashed into it. She landed on the roof of the opposite building and stared at the disoriented creature as he shook his head, sending clouds of dusts flying. He grunted and grabbed the screw in his head and began twisting it.

'The screw… he reminds me of Stein-hakase…' said Maka.

'How rude! Don't you ever compare me to that thing!' said Stein.

Maka jumped in surprise (Soul too), 'S-S-Stein-hakase!? When d-did you get here?!'

'A while ago…' he replied with a lazy grin.

'Hakase, what is he?' asked the blonde girl as she regained her composure.

Stein stared at the creature, '…a golem. Created as my replica perhaps?'

'Golem? B-but I can see a sou-'

'Not a soul. Look again, those are souls…' said the silver haired man as his eyes narrowed.

Maka concentrated on the creature and she gasped at the sight of more souls contained within the golem. They were so faint that she didn't notice they were there before. Her grip on Soul tightened, 'W-who would trap those poor souls in that thing?'

'Well, there's no other golem maker who is considered a master…' muttered Stein,

'…Giriko!' said Soul.

They heard a chuckle and realized that Giriko was standing on the golem's right shoulder. The man grinned crookedly as he pat the creature's head, 'What do you think of my latest creation?'

'Horrible,' replied Stein abruptly.

Giriko scoffed, 'Aww c'mon!'

'Giriko! Where's Kid?!' cried Maka furiously.

The weapon picked his ear with his pinky, 'Huh? Sorry, I dunno any kid.'

The girl growled and was about to jump into battle but Stein stopped her. The professor glared at the man, 'Where is Death the Kid?'

Giriko hummed and replied in a sing-song tone, 'I dunno.'

The white haired professor narrowed his eyes. He huffed and began turning the screw in his head. His eyes were shadowed by his hair and he gritted his teeth, 'You're so fucking annoying.'

Maka blinked and stared at the man when she suddenly felt a rush of insane aura emitting from him. She took a step away from him and gulped, 'S-Stein-hakase?'

The white haired professor stopped turning his screw and his hand fell to his side. He stood still for a few moments before he raised his head and revealed the mad look in his eyes, 'I'm gonna dissect you and get rid of that annoying sound!'

'Wha- WHOA?!!' cried Giriko when Stein appeared beside him and nearly hit him with a Wavelength punch. The chainsaw grit his teeth and tried to cut the man in half with the saw on his legs but he missed as Stein took a step back before rushing forward to plant his palm into the man's chest.

His attack was blocked by the golem's metallic hand and Giriko took his chance to attack Stein from the side while he cannot see him. Stein however, had anticipated the attack and he ducked under the chainsaw, moved to the side and grinned madly at Giriko's shocked expression. He quickly executed his attack by slamming his palm under the man's chin causing him to snap his jaw shut and bit his tongue.

Giriko stumbled back in a daze as he held his jaw. He spat out the blood collected in his mouth and glared at the grinning mad man. He growled angrily, 'Fucking bastard!!'

The two of them slightly lost their balance when the golem suddenly moved as he tried to grab Stein who had harmed his creator. He let out a roar as he reached up to grab the man in white coat. Stein tsked and easily leaped to the nearest rooftop before leaping off again to land a wavelength attack to the back of the golem's skull. It stumbled forward at the force, reared it's head back and let out a screech.

Maka dropped Soul and used her hands to cover her ears. She cringed at the horrible sound. Soul had quickly transformed to his human form and did the same, 'Ughh! My head's gonna split wide open!!'

'SHUT UP!!!' cried Black*Star as he landed both foot on the side of the golem's head, causing it to lose balance and fall to the side with an earthshaking crash. Giriko who had lost his footing twisted in the air and landed on the ground next to his fallen creation. The golem moaned as he held his head, '**Make it stop! It huuuuuuuurts… too much paaaaain…**'

Black*Star landed beside Soul and glared at Giriko and his golem. He pointed an accusing finger at the engineer, 'YOU!! You're going to pay for what you've done to Tsubaki!'

'Who?' asked the man.

The ninja clenched his fists and growled. He leapt into the air, vanished from the man's sight and reappeared in front of him in a blink of an eye. He didn't get a chance to react as the small ninja planted a fist into his face, sending him flying and crashing into a collection of wooden crates outside a shop. He groaned as he stared at the moon, 'What? Is it _Punch Your Enemy in the Face Day_ or something? Sheez!'

He felt both Black*Star and Stein coming close for another attack. With a grunt he did a helicopter spin to defend himself, the chainsaw on his legs roared loudly. He saw the two of them step back and with a smirk he launched a sneak attack by aiming his foot at their open chests. The two noticed the attack and realized they were too slow but they were lucky enough as Maka used Soul to defend the two of them. She pushed Giriko forward and he did a backflip before landing on his feet and faced them, 'Man, I never get a day off… Golem!'

The golem raised his right hand and slammed it down hard, creating a wave bricks heading toward the three. Maka fell on her back, Stein managed to not fall and Black*Star leapt into the air and trailed after Giriko who decided to retreat, 'Kisama! Come back here and fight like a man!!'

'Tch' how troublesome,' muttered Giriko. He was surprised when a ball of energy went pass him and hit Black*Star who quickly defended himself. He was thrown back by the force of the energy though. The chainsaw weapon looked forwards and smirked to see Gopher looking at him with his expressionless face. The dark haired young man was floating above the buildings; wings that sprout out from his bracelet were flapping gently,

Stein caught Black*Star before the ninja hit the rooftop and then let him stand beside him as Maka landed beside him. Gopher's eyes suddenly turn to an angry glare at the sight of the blonde girl. Maka shuddered at the sight of his soul becoming unstable, _What's with this guy? He gets so pissed off when he sees me!_

Stein stared at the dark haired young man, 'That boy… he owns a Grigori Soul.'

'A what?' asked Black*Star and Maka.

'A very rare soul that is said to appear in one over fifty million people. It's the advanced wavelength control that a Death Scythe gains from the witch's soul that it has obtained and it can rise to magical abilities… In other words this boy is someone who had created a Death Scythe.'

'No way!' muttered Maka as she turned to the glaring dark haired young man.

Gopher's teeth cracked as he gritted his teeth harder with frustration. _Why is she so special?! Why does Noah-sama want her for his collection?! She hasn't even created a perfect Death Scythe!!_

'Oi Gopher?' asked Giriko warily when he saw the murderous look in the young man's eyes.

'Retreat,' he replied short.

Giriko nodded and stood close to the young man as he took out a paper. The paper became a portal and the two vanished. Gopher took one last look at Maka, 'We'll meet again Maka Albarn and the next time we do, you better be ready.'

'Wait!' cried Black*Star angrily. He stopped when they completely vanished and watched the paper disintegrated into dust, 'Chikuso!'

'_What do we do now?_' asked Soul

'We destroy the golem,' said Stein as he turned around. His eyes widened when he didn't see the creature there anymore. He narrowed his eyes, _Why did they come here? Were they… harvesting souls?_

* * *

Chrona fidgeted uncomfortably. It has been two days she was _back_ to the real world and now she faced a dilemma because she doesn't know how to handle the awkwardness between her and her newly discovered father. Worst of all, Ragnarok had been overprotective of her and would never allow the man to talk to her within a ten meters range.

Noah placed the tray of food on the floor, 'Lunch.'

'O-okay… t-t-thank you…' she whispered.

As she was about to pick up the tray, Ragnarok popped out and grabbed it before she could. He sniffed at the food, 'You didn't put anything weird in here did you?! Like mind control potion or something!'

'Don't be ridiculous! I would not do such a thing to my daughter!'

'Shut up! You are NOT her father! You're not worth it!'

'It is her choice to decide not yours!'

'Because I'm her weapon and big brother! I have the right to make decisions for her!! Besides Chrona is too stupid to make decisions!'

'How dare you?!'

Chrona cringed as the two began to literally scream their lungs out. She shut her ears, 'P-please, be quiet… I don't know how to handle an argument…'

The two bickering men didn't hear her meek voice and this somehow irritated her. She took in a deep breath, 'SHUT UP!!!'

The two went silent and stared at her. She blushed and began to feel awkward. Tears began to collect at the corners of her eyes, 'S-stop fighting! I don't like it!'

'W-whoa… Chrona…' said Ragnarok amazed.

Noah's faced was laced by sorrow, 'I'm sorry.'

After saying that he turned and left the room. Chrona wanted to stop him but she couldn't find her voice. She fell on her knees and cried, sobs escaping her lips and her shoulders trembled. Ragnarok scratched his head, 'Uhh…'

'Ragnarok no b-baka!' said the girl between sobs.

Her weapon sighed, 'Yeah, yeah, I know... I'm sorry.'

The two were startled by a loud scream, filled with agony. The lavender haired girl cringed, more tears streaming down her cheeks 'Kid-kun…'

* * *

The iron doors creaked open and black boots step in along with muffled music. Justin hummed according to the tune as he approached the prisoner held in the cell. He smiled as he stared at the prisoner; he looked like a broken doll, his golden eyes empty. _Ah, such a wonderful sight…_

'Hello Kid, are you ready for today's session?'

Life returned to the young shinigami's eyes. At first he showed anger then came confusion but finally he settled with fear and horror, 'N-no! Not again! No more… please.'

The priest smiled, 'Don't worry, it won't take long.'

Kid began struggling at his restraints, he winced at the bruises on his wrists but it didn't matter to him, he just want to get away from the blond and his coming nightmare. His eyes widened when Justin pulled out the familiar earphones, 'No… Not this! Please I don't want to listen to that music!'

'But Kid, it's supposed to help you. Help you remember your purpose….' said the blond as his smile turned dark and sinister, 'What use of the power you have if you can't release it? Can't control it?'

'Shut up! I don't want to be him! I am me!'

'Tsk, tsk, tsk, in denial I see…'

Kid growled at him, 'I am not! I am Death the Kid! I am who I am!'

As the earphones got closer to his ears, he could hear the sinister laughter of insanity. He shut his eyes, knowing he couldn't escape the coming nightmare once again. He screamed when the waves of insanity came flooding into his mind, they broke into his barrier easily. He could feel his own aura weakening as he lost himself in the sea of madness. He screamed in agony as his soul was being devoured by insanity, he no longer had the strength to fight back, he had become weak. As the world turned black he could hear the familiar voice of his dark self.

'**You can't fight it shinigami-kun. Afterall, you ARE insanity itself.**'

Justin grinned as he watched the young shinigami trashed around, fighting the madness invading his mind. Every time the teen screamed, he felt thrilled. Not long after that the teen ceased to fight and hung limply against the cold stone wall. The young priest smiled as he took off the earphones, 'Did you enjoy it?'

A grin appeared on Kid's face and he chuckled, 'Yes…'

'Good,' said Justin as he grinned.

'I can hear it loud and clear now…'

'Hmm?'

Kid looked up at him, his eyes were different. They were now a swirl of madness, no longer the familiar hard, emotionless but gentle eyes. The young shinigami's grin became wider, 'Madness, insanity… they're everywhere…'

'Yes, yes they are.'

He chuckled, 'I want to devour them all.'


	9. Next Phase

**Birth of Scelus**

**A/N: **Whoohooo! I'm so happy you guys love the last chapter!! I'm free and I got Mr. Inspiration so I'm able to write this Chapter shortly after I posted the last one! New characters are appearing! Enjoy the story peeps!

**Summary:** They've defeated Kishin Asura and believed they've gained peace. But they're wrong. Lurking in the shadows, a group of people lead by a man named Noah are trying to create another Kishin using Chrona and Shinigami-sama's son, Kid. And and enemy thought dead wasn't as dead as they believed. How will Maka and gang defeat them? Will they be able to save both Kid and Chrona? They've found help from a young man who proclaimed himself as a Demon Weapon. Can they trust him? **AU**, OC & OOCs.

**Pairings:** Soul x Maka, Kid x Chrona, Black StarxTsubaki, LizxOC.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Soul Eater. It's the work of Okubo Atsushi. If I owned it, I won't be writing Fanfictions.

**

* * *

Chapter Nine: Next Phase**

Jacqueline turned to the door as it opened. She glared at the two men in suit and she stood up defensively, hiding Kim who was sleeping from their views. The two men moved aside for Death to walk through. The Shinigami stared at the two young girls, 'Jacky-chan… How is Kim-chan doing?'

Jacqueline's guard lowered a bit, 'She's resting well Shinigami-sama.'

Death nodded. He gave a signal to the two men in suits and they left and shut the door behind them. He turned his attention to the Lantern weapon, 'Don't be afraid, I won't do anything to Kim-chan. I promise you her security within Death City.'

The girl's eyes narrowed, 'So… you know what she is.'

'Ever since she entered Shibusen.'

'Why? Why didn't you kick us out?'

Death sighed, 'Kim-chan is different from the other witches. She has a pure heart. Like Anna-chan.'

The dark haired girl blinked, 'You know Anna-chan?'

'Yes. I heard about her from Black*Star and Tsubaki-chan,' said Death as he approached the bed and stared at Kim. The room remained silent for a full five minutes before Death spoke, 'Ne, ne, Jacky-chan. I have a request.'

'A request?' asked Jacqueline as she turned to the Death God.

'I hope this is not too much, but I want your help to find information for me, in the Witch Society.'

'We cannot!' said the girl quickly.

Death tilted his head to the left, 'Oh? Why not?'

'Because… because we are not welcomed. Kim is no longer welcomed within the Witch Society because of her ability…'

'White Magic.'

'Yes. She has no destructive powers like Medusa or Arachne. For the other witches, Kim… is a freak,' said Jacqueline as she clenched her fists.

Death placed his hands on her shoulders, 'It's okay Jacky-chan.'

'B-but if you need help. I know someone who definitely can help you find information within the Witch Society. She's a good friend and a good spy,' said the girl as a smirk tugged at the corners of her lips.

'Oh? I'm listening.'

*****

BJ hesitated to knock the door as he stood in front of it. He bit his bottom lip nervously. The door swung open and the person behind the door noticed his presence, 'Ossu~ BJ-kun!'

'S-Shinigami-sama!' stuttered the man nervously.

'Whatcha doin' here?' asked the shinigami as he bobbed once.

BJ scratched his head and chuckled, 'I came to see how my savior is doing.'

'Ah, don't worry she is fine,' said Death cheerfully.

BJ sigh and winced slightly when his wounds ached. Death patted his shoulder, 'You need to rest BJ-kun. I have a mission for you and I need you to be in tip-top shape!'

'A mission?' asked the man.

'A Top Secret Mission~' said Death playfully.

* * *

Azusa thought deeply trying to understand the situation. Stein, Marie, Sid, Maka, Soul and Black*Star stood silently waiting for her response. They observed the dark haired woman's face frowned and knew it is not a good thing.

'From what you're saying and the data that Sid and Marie had collected, my conclusion is that Giriko came to Death City to harvest some souls. And from the number of bodies found, I could only think that Noah and his men are trying to create a Kishin or a Demon Weapon.'

'Are they trying to revive Asura?' asked Marie.

'There's a possibility… or maybe they have something else in their minds.'

'Black*Star!!' cried Nygus as she ran into the room.

Everyone's attention was on her immediately. Black*Star ran up to her, 'Nygus-sensei? What's wrong?'

'Tsubaki is awake!'

His eyes widened for a split second before he ran off toward the exit. Maka, upon hearing the news, ran after the ninja, 'Black*Star wait for me!'

'Oi, oi! What about the meeting?!' asked Soul. He sighed when his meister didn't reply and turned to the adults. He bowed his head, 'Sorry, I guess I'm going with them. Please, inform us if there's anything that we should know.'

The adults watched the remaining teenager leave the room with Nygus tailing after them. Mari turned to the man in the lab coat, 'Aren't you gonna go with them and check on Tsubaki-chan?'

He shrugged, 'Nah, she's fine. Nygus should be able to handle the situation if anything went wrong.'

'Yeah, she has medical experience. Better than me when I used to be a man,' said Sid the zombie.

'Alright back to the meeting,' said Azusa as she pushed her glasses up her nose.

*****

Tsubaki squeaked when the door to the infirmary slammed open. Black*Star stood there gasping for breath. She smiled, 'Black*Star, how are-'

She was cut off when he suddenly hugged her, 'Forgive me Tsubaki!'

'E-Eh?' she asked nervously.

'I wasn't strong enough to protect you. It's all my fault you're badly injured!'

Tsubaki stared at the top of his head sadly, 'Black*Star… you're hurting me.'

He quickly pulled away and blushed, 'W-w-wha!! S-sorry Tsubaki!'

'Tsubaki-chan!!' cried Maka as she came rushing into the room and attempted to hug her friend but was quickly pulled away by Black*Star. The blonde yelped as she crashed into Soul's chest. The white haired teen grunted as he caught his meister and nearly lost his balance at the sudden impact.

'What was THAT for?!' she screamed at the small ninja.

'Don't hug her!! You'll hurt her!' he replied.

Maka wilted, 'O-ohh…'

'Ma, ma, it's okay Black*Star… Umm, I guess I owe you a hug Maka-chan,' said the kunoichi with a polite smile.

Maka grinned at her friend, 'How are you feeling Tsubaki-chan?'

'Ughh, a bit sore…' she replied. She saw the guilty look on Black*Star's face and quickly said, 'But I'll be fine.'

'If you're in pain you can ask me for some painkillers,' said Nygus as she walked into the infirmary.

'Eh, iie. I'm alright Nygus-sensei! Umm, so… what did I miss?'

Maka and the others told her about Kid being kidnapped (haha, funny there) and Chrona who was being controlled by Medusa. Black*Star remained quiet as he leaned against the wall. He kept his eyes on his partner and scowled at himself, _I have to become stronger. I have to be strong to protect Tsubaki!_

Unknown to him and the others, Tsubaki had stolen a few glances at him. She was concerned for him. She felt guilty for causing him such emotional pain. _Black*Star…_

* * *

Noah sighed as he stared at the old photo of himself and a woman. The woman was no other than Medusa. She was clinging on his left arm with a grin on her face, her long blonde hair tied to a loose ponytail. He was smiling too in the photo. The tan skinned man shut his eyes, it's been so long since he last smiled a real smile. He placed the photo in between the pages of the Book of Eibon and stood up from the bed.

He pulled his hat down a bit, 'Report to me, Clown.'

A figure appeared through the wall in front of him. It looked like a person in some kind of armor, a green and black armor. The figure spoke, 'Giriko and Gopher had return and the shinigami boy has finally accepted madness, he's finally broken. We are ready to move to the next phase.'

Noah smiled, 'We're progressing sooner than scheduled.'

'Shall I inform the other Clowns?'

'Yes.'

'Affirmative,' the Clown then vanished through the wall.

Noah sighed, 'I need to concentrate on the task at hand.'

*****

Gopher glared at the person in front of him. Kid merely smirked at his discomfort as he leaned against the pillar. He liked to see the teen's soul laced by madness as he tried to control his swirling emotions. He grinned, 'Why are you looking at me with such eyes?'

The dark haired teenager gritted his teeth and turned away, 'I don't like you!'

'Oh? But you are supposed to serve me, is it not?' asked the young shinigami as he pushed himself off the wall and stuck his hands into his pockets.

Gopher turned to him furiously, 'I do NOT serve you! Only Noah-sama!'

'Hmm? Doesn't he serve for me? So that makes you my servant too.'

'Shut up!'

'Could you two please stop bickering? You're givin' me a headache…' said Giriko with a hand pressed against his temple.

'How was the mission?' asked Noah as he entered the chamber.

Gopher quickly stood with attention, 'We've managed to collect as much soul as we can before we were interrupted. Thanks to Giriko's noisy contraption.'

'Hey!' said Giriko unhappily.

Noah nodded and noticed Kid was in the room too, 'Ah, I see you've finally come to your senses shinigami-kun.'

Kid smiled, 'I was told that I am insanity itself. It is a waste of time if I continue to reject it.'

The tan skinned man nodded, 'How do you feel?'

'I feel great!'

'Good to hear.'

'But I want more.'

Giriko turned to Kid, 'Huh?'

'I want more madness!' said Kid with a mad grin.

'You will have more but for now, are you hungry?' asked Noah.

The teen with striped hair tilted his head, 'What's for dinner?'

Noah turned to Giriko, 'Where are they?'

'In the basement.'

'May I repeat? What's for dinner?' asked Kid.

'Souls.'

Kid's eyes widened with glee as he licked his lips, 'I'm hungry.'

*****

Chrona peeked through her slightly opened door when she heard footsteps. She saw her father walked by, followed closely by Gopher and Giriko. She gasped when she saw who was behind them, 'K-Kid-kun?'

Kid noticed the girl peeking through the small gap of her door and he grinned at her terrified face. He stopped, 'Hello there.'

'Kid-kun? W-what's wrong with you? A-a-are you alright?'

'Kid? I'm sorry but that's not who I am.'

She blinked, 'Eh? W-what?'

'I something wrong?' asked Noah. He was slightly worried that the striped haired shinigami stopped in front of his daughter's room.

'No, nothing is wrong. I'm just having a little chat with this nice girl. Anyway, I have to leave,' said Kid as he gave Chrona a gentlemanly bow. He smirked and the walked away. Chrona's grip on the door tightened as she watched him walked away. He looked over his shoulders and she held her breath. She trembled at the look in his eyes, _T-those are not his eyes! I-it's not him! It's not Kid-kun!_

Kid winced slightly at the dull pain in his head. He heard a voice screaming at him in his head and he quickly pushed it back and silenced it. He narrowed his eyes, _That girl… she could be a hindrance._

'Hey, who's that girl back there?'

'That's Chrona.'

Kid was quiet as he searched through his memories, 'Ah, I remember. It's that snake witch's daughter. Tell me, why is she here?'

'Medusa offered that she'll give us the secret of the black blood to help create a better and stronger vessel for you Master,' said Noah.

'I see.'

They reached the basement and they saw the Golem sitting motionlessly as Justin stood and stare at it, listening to his music. He turned to them when he felt their presence, 'Ah, is it time for My Lord's dinner?'

'Yup! I'm starved!' said Kid as he pat his abdomen.

Justin smiled, 'Well, it seems Giriko and Gopher had collected enough souls to satisfy your hunger for two nights.'

Kid stared at the Golem and the souls it contained, 'No, it won't last for two days. I can devour them all tonight. But no matter, it should be enough to satisfy my hunger for tonight.'

He placed his palm on the Golem's belly and there was a blinding light and the golem exploded. All the souls it contained floated around the young shinigami. He caught one and stared at it with a grin. He raised it high above his head and lowered it toward his mouth, 'Ittadakimasu~'

* * *

The red haired girl stood at the sides as she watched the other witches. Her orange hoodie had two big fox ears on the hood which she wore that covered her eyes. She looked up at the sky and her golden eyes gleamed under its light. She sighed, 'Why are you crying Mr. Moon?'

The moon wasn't grinning as it usually does; instead it looked sad and was crying tears of blood. Someone stopped in front of the girl and stared down at her with his golden eyes. His grey hair sticking out from his hat. She grinned and clung to him, 'Loup-niichan! What took you so long?'

The teenager sighed, 'Sorry to keep you waiting Vinny-chan. The pack meeting was longer than I expected.'

She leaned closer to him, 'How was it?'

'The rumors are true, something is going to happen. Something bad.'

'Anyway, I receive a letter from _**Jack**_ and _**Ken**_!'

Loup's eyes narrowed, 'Really?'

'Uh-huh! They said they miss us! How about we go pay them a visit?' asked Vanessa with a glint in her eyes.

'Sure, they are our good friends. Why not?' replied her brother with a smile.

His sister grinned as she intertwined their fingers and swung their arm back and forth, 'I can't wait to see them! It's been a while!'

Loup sighed as he let his sister dragged him. He scratched the back of his ear, 'I smell trouble in the future.'

'Oh, don't be such a wimp! We've faced a lot danger together! As long as we're together, things will work out! I think…'

'You know, the last part just spoils the hope.'

* * *

Loup and Venessa Eckzahn are my OCs. More info will appear about them soon~ Read and Review please~ [TYPO EDITED!! XD


	10. Newcomers

**Birth of Scelus**

**A/N: **Yay! I'm happy that I have nearly fifty reviews!! And I haven't posted 10 chapters! That is just AWESOME!! Thank you all for the reviews~ I hope you enjoy this chapter! I got a bit rusty cuz of my exam....

**Summary:** They've defeated Kishin Asura and believed they've gained peace. But they're wrong. Lurking in the shadows, a group of people lead by a man named Noah are trying to create another Kishin using Chrona and Shinigami-sama's son, Kid. And and enemy thought dead wasn't as dead as they believed. How will Maka and gang defeat them? Will they be able to save both Kid and Chrona? They've found help from a young man who proclaimed himself as a Demon Weapon. Can they trust him? **AU**, OC & OOCs.

**Pairings:** Soul x Maka, Kid x Chrona, Black StarxTsubaki, LizxOC.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Soul Eater. It's the work of Okubo Atsushi. If I owned it, I won't be writing Fanfictions.

**

* * *

**

**Chapter Ten: Newcomers**

'ORAAA!!'

'WHOAAA!! Ooof!!'

Liz whooped as her precious younger sister had victoriously beaten another boy in a sparring match, 'That's my little sister there! Isn't she amazing?'

Patty grinned as she turned to the other students, 'C'mon! Who's the next lucky bastard? Who wants a piece of me?! Geheheheheheh!'

The remaining students who have yet to spar with her took a step back with one thought in their heads, _Scary_. Kilik nudged Ox in the ribs, 'Why don't you give it a go?'

'Me?! You're the tough guy, go get her!' replied the geek.

'No way! My ribs are still aching after my last mission,' replied the dark skinned boy with a grimace.

'Anyone seen Black*Star?' asked Harvar.

The two boys turned to him. Ox raised a brow, 'Come to think of it, he's been missing from class for nearly a week now.'

The trio's attention was taken by a loud cheer when Soul was in the centre of the dojo standing in front of Patty with a grimace on his face. He gave Maka a glare as she smiled innocently; apparently she had pushed him into the ring to face the hyperactive Thompson. Kilik whistled, 'Good luck Soul!'

'Can I admit defeat?' he asked.

Nygus shook her head with a chuckle, 'You have to fight first.'

Soul sighed as he dodged a fist. He pushed it aside and tried to counter-attack with a kick but Patty dodged. She tried to sweep him off his feet and Soul leapt into the air, he placed a palm on top of her head and pushed her down but Patty was too stubborn to go down. She slammed her palm on the floor and grinned as she raised both foot and slammed into his chest.

Soul fell with a grunt. He grumbled as he stood up and watched Patty doing a hand stand and laughing like a maniac. He saw a mischievous glint in her eyes and tried to defend himself as she performed a helicopter kick. He caught a leg and threw her to the side. Patty quickly twisted and landed a hit on his face. She landed on the floor and with a 'Yeee-haw!' gave him a head butt. The crowed hissed and cringed at the sight. Soul landed on the floor with a nosebleed and he raised a hand as a sign of surrender, 'I yield!'

'Way to go Patty!' Liz cheered.

'Hahaha, you take pride with your sister ne?' asked Maka.

'Of course! She's my baby sister afterall!' Liz replied with a smile. Her eyes suddenly clouded with worry, 'I wonder… how Kid and Chrona are doing…'

Maka bit her bottom lip, 'Kid's strong. He'll be okay… and Chrona have Ragnarok. They'll pull through together.'

'For now… let's become strong so that we can beat those bastards!'

Maka replied with a nod, 'Hmm!'

* * *

'Kimmy-chan~' squealed Vanessa as she ran to hug the pink haired Raccoon Witch. Her hood fell off and bouncing against her back. Kim caught the smaller witch and gave her a twirl. The two girl giggled.

'Vinny-chan! You've grown taller since we last met!' said Kim happily.

'She's still a midget though,' said Jacqueline with a playful smirk.

Vanessa raised her chin haughtily, 'I'm still a growing young woman!'

'Yeah, whatever… Hey, Wolf-boy!'

Loup raised a hand, 'Yo!'

'Ossu! You must be Loup and this must be Vinny-chan!' said Death as he popped out of nowhere startling the siblings. Loup growled and was ready to leap into battle but Jacqueline quickly calmed him down.

'This is Shibusen's headmaster, Death.'

'But everyone calls him Shinigami-sama!' said Kim.

Vanessa stared at the Death God with wide round eyes. He noticed her staring and tilted his head, 'What is it?'

The small witch's eyes brimmed with tears and she suddenly bawled like a child who scraped her knee. She ran toward her brother and hid behind him. Loup frowned and glared at the Shinigami who had his hands raised in surrender, 'I didn't do anything~'

'Vinny-chan?' asked Kim concerned.

The redhead shook her head, 'It's the Skeleton Man!'

Her brother sighed and rubbed her head, 'Vinny, it's not the Skeleton Man.'

She whined and didn't want to let go of him. The older of the siblings bent down and hugged her, 'It's alright.'

Death wilted, 'She doesn't like my mask?'

Loup's face saddened, 'It reminds her of the Skeleton Man.'

'Skeleton Man?'

'The one who murdered our mom.'

Death narrowed his eyes, 'Were you… there?'

'Yeah, I nearly died because of him… I know you're not him because I remember his mask and scent. You're not him.'

'Umm, I think we should get in. You two must've had a long day to get here,' said Kim awkwardly.

Loup nodded and carried his sister, piggy back. She avoided Death's stare as he and the other two followed them into Shibusen. Kim patted the brooding Shinigami's shoulder, 'Don't be sad about it Shinigami-sama. She'll warmed up to you.'

'She is so cuuuute…'

*****

'I you two need anything, we'll be just across your room! Be sure to knock the door first!' said Kim.

Loup nodded as he turned to his sister who was sleeping on the bed, snoring lightly. Death was looming above her, adoring her sleeping face. That doesn't bother the young man but the other man was. The redhead man was getting on his nerves every time the man keep comparing his sister's 'cuteness' with a girl name Maka, which he assumed is the man's daughter.

Loup narrowed his eyes as he crossed his arms, 'You, redhead freak!'

Spirit turned to him, 'Hmm?'

'Get away from my sister!'

The man narrowed his eyes, 'I don't like your tone boy.'

'Hmph, that's because I don't like you! Now get out! I need to talk with Death-san,' said the teen as he opened the door wider.

'Why you- Whoa!' said the man as he stumbled out of the door.

Death had gave him a big push, 'Out you go Spirit-kun~ Bye-bye~'

'Hey! Wait-'

Loup smirked as he swung the door shut. Spirit stopped when the door slammed in his face, literally. He took a few steps back and groaned as he held his nose. He growled as he swung is fist, 'You'll pay for that!!'

'Now that that nuisance is out, tell me what you've got Shinigami.'

'First of all, I wanna know about you two!' said Death as he bounced.

Loup sighed as he rubbed his neck, 'Fine. Vinny's a Kitsune (fox) witch and I'm a hybrid of witch and werewolf… so that kinda makes Wolf witch I guess.'

'Werewolf? Interesting. Do you turn into a cute wolf when there's a full moon?'

The teenager grimaced, 'I'd rather not. I still can't control the beast in me…'

'So, how come you're a werewolf?' said Death as he pinched Vanessa's cheeks lightly. Loup marched toward him and smacked his hand and gave him a warning glare. The Shinigami wilted, 'Aww…'

'I was dying the day the Skeleton Man killed mom… then a weird guy showed up. He slit his wrist and let me drink his blood. I don't remember what he was saying but he saved my life by turning me to a werewolf…'

'Because of the healing ability.

'Yeah… but the weird thing is, my body didn't reject the man's werewolf blood. Witch blood and werewolf blood don't mix, right?'

'Well… were you born a pure witch?'

The teen nodded, 'Yeah. That's what mom said.'

'And they say a pure male witch is rare, right? So that may have something to do with it… or maybe…' Death tilted his head upward as he thought of something.

'Maybe what?'

'Well… maybe that werewolf is a relative of yours.'

Loup narrowed his eyes, 'Mom doesn't have any siblings. And I never knew if dad have any either.'

'Oh, what about your father?'

'Mom said he died. He was killed by mom's rival witches.'

'Ah… I'm sorry.'

'It's alright. Now, back to business. What have you got to tell me?'

Death hopped toward a corner of the room, 'Eeto, I don't have much to say. Let's see… Medusa is not dead. Her spirit somehow survived and is now in her daughter's body. She's using Chrona-chan as her host.'

The teen nodded, 'I heard she's the only witch who can do that.'

'I see. And she had joined forces with a man named Noah who had also taken my son Kid-kun,' said Death as his shoulders sagged a bit.

'Noah? Hmm, I think I've heard about him from somewhere…'

Death perked up, 'That's good! Can you help me find information about him in the Witch Society?'

Loup scratched the back of his head, 'Well, I dunno how much I can get though. I'll talk with the pack too.'

'The pack?'

'The other werewolves.'

'Ah, I see. Oh well, I better get going. You need your rest ne?'

The teen smirked, 'Not tired yet. I think I'll go take a look around your city.'

'I wanna go too~' said Vanessa as she sat up.

Death chuckled, 'Hohohoh, she's awake! How cuuuuute~'

Vanessa tensed when she saw him. She quickly hid under the blanket, 'It's the Skeleton Man!!!'

Loup sighed, 'It's not him.'

The petite witch dared take a peek, 'R-really?'

She stared at the Shinigami for a long moment before finally crawling out from under the blanket, 'Heeey~ you're not him! You're mask is cute!'

Death blushed, body swaying side to side, 'Hohohoho, thank you Vinny-chan!'

'And your voice sounds dorky.'

The Shinigami stopped dead. He suddenly appeared brooding in the corner. Loup sweat dropped, 'S-Shinigami-san?'

'Oh, oh! When are we leaving onii-chan? I wanna see the city!' asked Vanessa eagerly, oblivious to the brooding death god.

'Well, now I guess…' said Loup as he opened the door.

'Yaaay~ bye-bye Mr. Dorky Shinigami!' said the girl as she rushed out of the door.

Shinigami reluctantly turned and waved goodbye, 'Bye-bye…'

Loup sighed as he bowed, 'Sorry for my sister's behavior.'

After the two siblings were gone, Death whispered, 'Lucky she's so cute or else I've taken her life right at that moment.'

'Ah, Shinigami-sama? What are you doing there?' asked Spirit as his head poked into view at the door. The redhead shuddered when he felt a murderous aura inside, 'S-S-Shinigami-sama?'

* * *

Liz sighed as she followed her energetic sister. The younger Thompson was a few feet in front of her, giggling excitedly as she followed someone who was carrying a cat. The older Thompson called out, 'Patty, we're supposed to buy some stuff for dinner!'

Patty stopped, 'But the kitty is so cuuute~'

'Anything is cute to you Patty.'

'Onii-chan! Look at the clown!!' cried a voice.

A redhead girl ran pass the two sisters. Patty's eyes widened when she saw the clown that the girl mentioned. She ran after the girl, 'Look at that nee-chan!'

'H-hey!' cried Liz when her sister sprinted off.

'Come back here you little brat!' she cried at her sister. She blinked when she heard someone beside her was saying the same thing. The teenage boy with grey hair turned to her too. They stood there staring at each other. Liz felt a blush creeping up her cheeks, _wow! He's cute!_ But the good feeling disappeared instantly when the guy spoke, 'What the hell are you staring at?'

'W-what?!' she screeched at him making him flinched.

He scoffed as he walked away, 'Girls. They're weirder than aliens.'

Liz fumed, 'What did you say?! Hey come back here you punk!'

A vein throbbed in Loup's head and he turned and glare at her, 'You're noisy.'

The blonde was about to say something but was interrupted by the shaking ground and screaming people. She looked at her sister and gasped 'PATTY!!'

The younger Thompson as giggling as she dodged a kick from the clown. Vanessa too as she hopped into the air. The two were enjoying themselves s they dodged every single one of the clown's attacks. Loup cursed as he ran to save his sister, 'Vanessa! What the hell did you do?!'

'I didn't do anything, the weird clown just attacked so suddenly!' replied his sister.

'Patty?!'

The girl laughed, 'Not me! He just attacked!'

Loup froze when he felt something, 'You two, get away from him! NOW!!'

The two girls moved too slow and they shrieked when they were blown off by a sudden burst of energy from the clown. Liz ran to her sister's aid, 'Patty! Are you alright?'

Patty whined in pain before her face changed to anger, 'THAT SON OF A-'

'Oi! Vanessa?!' asked Loup as he shook his sister.

Vanessa sat up rubbing her butt, 'Owie… what happened?'

Loup turned to glare at the clown, 'That was not an ordinary clown, sis. It's surrounded with magic and insane wavelength.'

The clown chuckled as it moved around oddly, as if it was doing a strange dance. It did a cartwheel and then smashed a shop's wall. Then moved to the opposite side and punched a wooden cart full of cabbages. The clown laughed and continued its weird dance and destroying things along the way. It stopped when a man stumbled out of his hiding place behind a wooden barrel. The clown grinned. Its mouth opened wide and a beam of white light shot out.

The man tried to outran the beam but he couldn't. He screamed as his body disintegrated leaving his soul, a blue fireball, floating where he used to be. The clown hummed as it approached the soul, opened its mouth big and swallowed the soul. Vanessa stuck out her tongue in disgust, 'Eww!'

'It's harvesting souls!' said Loup when he realized its intention.

'Onee-chan!' said Patty.

Liz nodded and transformed to her gun form which the younger Thompson grabbed in mid air. She aimed the gun at the twitching clown, 'You'll pay for that!'

She pulled the trigger. The bullet hit the clown in the head and it fell back with a thud. The girl kept her gun aimed. She narrowed her eyes when the clown moved. It jumped up to its feet and the wound in its head healed. The clown's head twitched, its frowning face turned to a grin.

* * *

Sorry for the late update. I was busy with my exam~ hahah and I got stuck writing another fanfcition. It's a HETALIA fanfiction I named 'One Family', check it out if you're interested or LOVE HETALIA like I do! XD anyway, hope you enjoy reading and please review~


	11. When the Clown Comes

**Birth of Scelus**

**A/N: **Happy New Year!!! Sorry for the late update, life has been hectic and I got busy lately. This is chap 11! I hope you enjoy reading this one!!

**Summary:** They've defeated Kishin Asura and believed they've gained peace. But they're wrong. Lurking in the shadows, a group of people lead by a man named Noah are trying to create another Kishin using Chrona and Shinigami-sama's son, Kid. And and enemy thought dead wasn't as dead as they believed. How will Maka and gang defeat them? Will they be able to save both Kid and Chrona? They've found help from a young man who proclaimed himself as a Demon Weapon. Can they trust him? **AU**, OC & OOCs.

**Pairings:** Soul x Maka, Kid x Chrona, Black StarxTsubaki, LizxOC.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Soul Eater. It's the work of Okubo Atsushi. If I owned it, I won't be writing Fanfictions.

**

* * *

**

**Chapter Eleven: When the Clown Comes**

'Die! Die! Die! DIE! You scumbag!!' cried Patty as she pulled the trigger.

The Clown agilely dodged all the bullets shot by Liz and it was pissing off the younger Thompson. She growled and ran toward it. Liz realizing that her sister is being rash scolded her, '_Patty! What the hell are you doing?!_'

'I'm gonna kill that fucking bastard!!'

'_Patty!!_'

The girl planted a fist into the Clown's face and she grinned, 'How do you like that? Huh, punk?!'

The Clown grabbed her wrist, 'Nishishishi, that doesn't hurt at all~'

'_Watch out!_' cried Liz when she saw the Clown opened his mouth.

'HAH!!' cried Loup as he landed a foot on the Clown's forehead forcing it to look up and the beam shot up into the sky, nearly hitting the grey haired teenager's back. Patty pulled the trigger three times and all of her shots hit the Clown's chest but doesn't seem to give any effect. She leaped back with a curse and glared at it as it regained its senses. The Clown shook his head and rubbed his neck, 'Owie, that hurt~'

Loup who was standing behind the Clown slammed his left shoulder into the Clown's back, 'Wavelength Boom!'

Patty watched with wide eyes as the Clown flew off and crashed into a building. She turned to the teenager and beamed, 'That was AWESOME!! Teach me how to do that!!'

Loup made a face, 'You're a weapon, you can't learn technician's skills.'

Liz transformed and stood beside her sister, 'You're a technician?'

'No but I learn some things. Be on your guard, the battle is not over.'

'Onii-chan!' cried Vanessa as she ran to her brother.

Loup leaned on one knee and looked at her, 'Are you hurt?'

The girl shook her head, 'Nu-uh.'

'The Clown is back!' said Liz as Patty transformed into her gun form. She released some shots but the Clown dodged them, 'Why the hell do you even bother if it doesn't hurt you?!'

'Why do you even bother shooting at it then?' asked Loup.

A vein throbbed on the Thompson's forehead, 'Shut up!!'

'Do something!' shrieked Vanessa when the Clown was approaching them fast. She quickly hid behind her brother for protection. Loup and Liz prepared themselves but suddenly the Clown froze. They blinked in wonder and stared at it.

'W-what's going on?' asked Liz.

'How the heck should I know?'

'**_Clown! What are you doing?! You are not to engage with any Shibusen member. Your task is to harvest!_**'

The Clown nodded, 'Understood. I shall resume my mission.'

Vanessa took a peek, 'Who's he talking with?'

'I don't know but-' her brother paused when the Clown suddenly turned direction and ran down a street. He cursed, 'Don't let it get away!'

'A-are you crazy?! That thing could kill us!' asked Liz.

'It's a Clown! Its job is to harvest soul! Haven't you figured that out?! Sheez!!'

The older Thompson gaped as she watched Loup grabbed his sister, slung her over his shoulder, and then chased after the Clown. Patty transformed, 'Onee-chan! I think we should follow the weirdoes.'

'Uhh right! Let's go!'

*****

'What was that?' asked Kilik as he peered at the distance from his apartment's balcony. Thunder and Fire looked up at him in wonder and tilted their heads.

The dark skinned teenager raised a brow when he saw a beam of light shot up into the sky, 'What the heck?! Fire, Thunder! We're going!'

The twins nodded and transformed to their gauntlet forms. Kilik leaped off the building and landed on the rooftop of the nearby building. He ran toward where he saw the light. There was a presence beside him and he smirked when he knew who it was, 'Nice of you to join us.'

Ox grinned, 'Hey, I don't spend most of my time in the library you know? A good exercise is necessary.'

'Hah! But you're still a nerd to me pal!'

'Ughh… anyway, what was that light just now?'

'I dunno but there's a strange wavelength coming from that area.'

'Wait… it's moving. And it's heading this way. We could intercept it!'

The teenagers stopped and waited in the empty street. Kilik looked round, 'Where is everyone?'

'The unknown wavelength is coming closer,' said Ox as he tried to concentrate hard. He's not the best when it comes to sensing wavelength but at least he could do it, though not as good as Maka… or Kid… and Black*Star. His brows knitted together as he try to identify the wavelength, 'Hey, someone else is in pursuit of the unknown- Is that a clown?'

Kilik punched his fists together to charge his gauntlets, 'Yeah, but I don't think it's an ordinary clown!'

The Clown grinned when it saw the two Shibusen students, 'Oh, goodie! Souls to harvest!'

He opened his mouth and prepared to release an energy blast but his head was slammed down by Loup's hand and the Clown shot at the ground instead, creating a deep hole. Kilik and Ox stared at the Clown with wide eyes. The latter gulped, 'If that beam hit us…'

'…We're goners,' said Kilik.

Loup jumped back when the Clown swung a fist at him. He charged forward again leaped into the air and with a palm pressed against the top of the Clown's head, 'Wavelength Pulse!'

Kilik and Ox nearly lost their balance when they felt a powerful tremor that was caused by Loup's attack. The ground around the Clown's feet cracked and rippled like calm water disturbed by a drop of water. The grey haired teenager's eyes narrowed when black blood spurt out from the Clown's mouth, nose and eyes. He barely dodged the counter attack when the blood suddenly solidifies and turned to spikes.

'Black blood?!'

He gasped when the blood liquefies and changed direction and went straight toward him, in a split second the black liquid solidifies into a sharp needle. Loup twisted his body in mid air and hissed when the blood grazed his upper right shoulder. The Clown was about to attack again but it was sent crashing against a wall when Kilik joined in the battle and gave the Clown a hard kick. Ox stepped in and sent a lightning bolt at the enemy. The Clown managed to dodge the bolt and he swung a leg at Kilik who quickly defended himself. The dark skinned teen's eyes widened when he saw small black balls floating in front of him, _Oh shi-_

Loup quickly pulled the teen away just as the black balls turn to spikes. Kilik released a sigh and turned to the grey haired teenager, 'Thanks man!'

The other shrugged coolly, 'Whatever. We need to destroy the Clown before he does more damage.'

'Where does he come from?' asked Ox as he stood close next to the two.

'How the hell should I know?' replied Loup.

'Oniiiiichan!' cried Vanessa as she came running with Liz beside her.

The Clown turned to the girls and he grinned, 'Bon appetite~'

Loup's eyes widened, 'VANESSA!!'

'Oh crap!' said Liz when she saw the Clown opened his mouth wide. She quickly grabbed the small girl and ran to take cover in an alleyway. The Clown trailed after them and released his destructive beam. Loup watched horrified as the building that got hit collapsed to where his sister was taking cover, 'VANESSA!!!?'

Loup growled and pressed his palms together, 'Wolf wolf lupus lup lup ookami oo!'

He spread his arms and roared, 'Wolf Cry!!'

Kilik and Ox shut their ears when the grey haired teenager howled like a wolf, sending sonic wave toward the Clown. The Clown grabbed his head and screeched in agony as the roar made it feel like it was going to explode due to rapid vibration of its body molecules. He fell on his knees and black blood spattered on the ground as his wound reopened. He tried to command the black to attack Loup but it was futile.

Glass windows of nearby buildings shattered and any animals that heard the howl went crazy for a few moments until Loup stopped howling. He gasped for breath, keeping an eye on the Clown. Then he shifted his eyes to the rubble when he saw movements. Liz appeared coming out, she had Vanessa protected under her with Patty in gun form in the girl's hand. The older Eckzan sighed when he saw his sister unharmed but he knew he owed Liz, she doesn't look good.

'Ow! Ow! Ow! Crap! I think I broke something!' whined the older Thompson.

'Uwaaah! I'm sorry! This is all my fault!' said the girl under her.

Liz smiled, 'Naw it's okay, Kim can fix me up… I think.'

'_Oneechan, are you sure you're okay?_' asked Patty concerned.

'Don't worry, I'll live.'

Vanessa pouted and glared at the Clown, 'That Clown's a meanie!'

Ox and Kilik stared at Loup. Ox voiced out their question, 'Y-you're a… a witch?'

'Yeah, so what?'

He was about to say something but Kilik stopped him, 'We're not done with the Clown…'

The Clown stood up unsteadily, his wound still wouldn't heal. His grin was still there on his twisted face and his teeth clatter as if he was freezing, 'Ngehehehe, you people are no fun. Arara? Oniichan is here?'

Everyone froze at that statement. They looked around warily for another Clown and true to what was mentioned, another Clown fell from the sky and crashed into the ground beside the first Clown. The second Clown pulled himself up and cursed, 'Damn tech… can't they let me work in peace?'

The first Clown giggled, 'Oniichan got beaten up too?'

'Shut up! It looks like you're facing the same problem here you ass.'

'There's another Clown?!' asked a voice.

Everyone looked up and saw Maka and Black*Star on a building rooftop. Maka held Soul in her hand and Black*Star was weaponless, but everyone knew he's capable of fighting with his bare hands. Maka gasped when she saw Liz pulling herself out of the rubble of a destroyed building, 'LIZ!!'

'I'm okay! Just beat the shit out of those Clowns for me will ya?'

The second Clown growled, 'Tsk' this is so troublesome. Brother let's return to base!'

'Okie-dokey~' said the first Clown cheerfully.

'You're not going anywhere!!' cried Loup and Black*Star together. They both ran to attack the Clowns. The grey haired teenager slammed his palms into the first Clown, 'Wavelength Pulse!!'

'Hissatsu Kokusei Big Wave!!' The aqua-haired teenager slammed his right elbow into the second Clown's back, and then hit him with a powerful punch that released powerful wavelength energy.

Both Clowns were sent flying and crashing into each other before they slump to the ground in a heap. The second Clown was first to recover, 'Damn you…'

Everyone watched him took out a piece of paper. Maka's eyes widened, 'They're escaping!'

They all watched as the two Clowns are being absorbed by the paper before it turned to dust. Everyone stood where they are silently. Loup then ran toward his sister and took a look over her for any injuries then he turned to Liz who was being cared by a concerned Patty, 'Are you alright?'

'Duh! Of course not! She got a broken right leg and some bruised ribs!' snapped Patty. She sniffled and wiped the tears with the back of her hand.

Liz groaned, 'I need to see a doctor…'

'Can you walk?' asked Black*Star who just approached them. He received a punch from Patty and stumbled back.

The younger Thompson glared at him, 'She has a broken leg you asshole! She can't walk!! Sheez!'

'Calm down Patty-chan,' said Maka. Soul stood close behind her not daring to approach the unhappy girl.

'I'll take you to Kim,' said Loup as he scooped up the injured Thompson gently. Liz blushed at the contact but just nodded her head. Maka eyed him suspiciously and her eyes narrowed when she couldn't see his soul, _why is he hiding it?_

Kilik stared at him, 'Who are you?'

'Loup Eckzan. Shinigami-san will explain to you more about me. Vinny, let's go!'

'Hai~' said his sister as she followed her brother who broke to a sprint. Patty ran after them too, heading toward Shibusen.

Ox stared at them, 'That guy gets on my nerves.'

'I think he's cool! But not as cool as the awesome me though! Bwahahahah!' said Black*Star as he laughed.

'I think he's cool too but something's off about him…' said Soul.

'I couldn't see his soul. And his sister's too,' Maka mumbled.

Kilik and Ox stared at each other but they both decided not to tell their friends that Loup is a witch yet. Like he said, Death will introduce him to them. The group of teenagers looked around and decided they too should head to Shibusen to report of what happened. Maka explain how she and Soul met the second Clown near Maka's neighborhood and was causing havoc by doing mass killing and absorbing souls. Black*Star was heading to the training grounds when he felt a disturbance and met Maka who was fighting the Clown.

Kilik, Ox and Harvar shared their part of the story too though they don't have much to say since it was Liz, Loup and their sister who encountered the Clown first. Maka frowned, their enemies are collecting human souls, but for what? Are they going to create a Demon Weapon? A Demon God? Or are they planning to revive Asura? She sighed when her head throbbed, maybe Azusa can figure it out for them.

* * *

Death the Kid or Scelus as he called himself that now sat in the dark room. He stood there in silence a mad grin on his face, 'I can feel it… There is insanity, there is madness. But it's not enough… I want more.'

There was a chuckle from the shadows and he turned to it as a tall man with sleek black hair and narrow dark eyes wearing a tuxedo stepped out. The man smiled at him, 'Really? Do you want more?'

The teenager's grin widened, 'Yesss.'

The man bowed, 'I can give you more.'

'Do you want something in return?'

'Indeed. I have a vengeance on a girl named Maka Albarn.'

Scelus' eyes narrowed as he tilted his head, 'Ah… I remember her. A troublesome person, she will be a hindrance to my full resurrection. Alright, I shall grant you some of my powers to destroy her.'

The man grinned, 'Thank you Scelus-sama. I, Mosquito, pledge my loyalty to you.'

'But you plan not to accomplice yourself with my underlings, yes?'

Mosquito nodded, 'Yes.'

'Good, because my faith in Noah and his… underlings is wavering. He no longer seems interested to serve me… all because of his wife and daughter. But no matter, I'll keep him for a little longer. He is still doing his work for me after all…'

Scelus then stood up and approached the taller man, 'Destroy Maka Albarn but if should you fail, you will face the consequences.'

Mosquito shivered slightly as the room suddenly turned cold. He felt a surge of energy entering him when the teenager pressed his index finger against the man's forehead. Mosquito could feel his soul energy doubled, no, tripled! He was slightly dizzy though after Scelus removed his finger, 'Go now and do what you promised.'

Mosquito nodded his head and then vanished in a swirl of black shadow. Scelus rubbed his neck and hummed, 'I wonder… if dinner is ready.'

* * *

Hahaha, you think I forgot about the midget man?! No! Though I'm not sure how much he can do in the story though..... oh well! Please review!! And cyber new year cookies and cakes for everyone~ XD


	12. I'm Everywhere

**Birth of Scelus**

**A/N: **Whaaa~ my new semester had begun and I got busy. I'm not sure how often i can update the story but I'll try my best! Ganbarimasu~ To **Twipire**-san, sorry to tell you but this story has a LizxOC. She might or might not end with Loup. I have yet to decide~ heheheh. And no, it's nt weird to check for updates everyday, I do that to my fav stories too~ To **Friesianone**-san, I'm happy you like the Scelus character, his name meant _Evil _or _Sin_. He's kinda hard for me to do cuz well... he's twisted. LOL. Anyway I hope everyone enjoy this chapter, and thank you to all who have reviewed!

**Summary:** They've defeated Kishin Asura and believed they've gained peace. But they're wrong. Lurking in the shadows, a group of people lead by a man named Noah are trying to create another Kishin using Chrona and Shinigami-sama's son, Kid. And and enemy thought dead wasn't as dead as they believed. How will Maka and gang defeat them? Will they be able to save both Kid and Chrona? They've found help from a young man who proclaimed himself as a Demon Weapon. Can they trust him? **AU**, OC & OOCs.

**Pairings:** Soul x Maka, Kid x Chrona, Black StarxTsubaki, LizxOC.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Soul Eater. It's the work of Okubo Atsushi. If I owned it, I won't be writing Fanfictions.

**

* * *

**

**Chapter Twelve: I'm Everywhere**

Chrona fidgeted nervously as she poked her head out of the door. Her body trembled as she imagined all the horrible things she will face if Noah found out she was out of her room, or if she met that scary guy named Gopher. She took a gulp and looked up at Ragnarok who was resting on her head, 'I d-d-don't think I should b-be out of my r-r-room..'

'Tsk! Stop being such a pussy! If things go wrong I'll back you up!'

'O-okay…' said the girl as she took a tentative step out of the room for the first time since she was there. Her eyes wandered around the dark hallway, lit by a few torches on the wall. She squeaked, startled, when a rather big rat ran past her.

'Focus Chrona!' said Ragnarok as he pressed her head lightly.

'E-eeeh, b-but I don't know where to go.'

'Just pick any direction! It ain't that hard! Left or right?'

The lavender haired girl whined, 'I dunno how to deal with this.'

Her weapon sighed, 'We seriously need to work on that habit of yours. Let's go right! C'mon, move it!'

'H-hai!'

They walked in silence for a minute or two until the girl spoke, 'I wonder… what happened t-to Medusa-sama.'

'You should be thinking about how lucky you are since she's not around. Would you prefer to be inside that dark place in your empty head?'

Chrona stopped walking, 'N-no… wait, wasn't I inside _your_ head? So… does that mean your head is empty?'

Ragnarok was caught off guard by that and he fumed, 'We're fused together remember?! And since I don't have a body so we kinda shared a body! So inside my head makes it inside your head!'

'Eeh? How is that possible? I can't read your mind. And by the way… I saw you. As in, with a body.'

'That was how I looked like before I was _melted _and fused into your blood stream! Now stop asking questions and walk!'

'My you're rather loud,' said a voice.

Chrona gasped as she tensed. Ragnarok let out a string of curses mentally. He turned to look behind them before the girl and he sighed, 'It's just that symmetry obsessed brat…'

The lavender haired girl turned around, relieved that she met him, 'K-Kid-kun!'

The dark haired teenager with three stripes on his hair smirked, 'I don't go by that name anymore. I am Scelus now.'

Chrona gulped and took a few steps back, 'W-what happened to Kid-kun?'

'He lost to insanity.'

'T-that's not possible. He's strong! Yeah he get's a-all weird sometimes but he always have a level head!'

Scelus chuckled, 'You forgot. He needed his twin guns to always snap him out before he goes mad.'

The lavender haired girl looked confused but Ragnarok understood what he meant. He remembered when Kid gets distracted because of the symmetrical clouds when he was pursuing them; he somehow was able to snap out of it for a moment before failing the second time. Maybe one of his guns reminded him of his mission. The black blob cursed, 'Damn it… he's right!'

'Now, may I ask why are you two wandering around?' asked Scelus with an amused smile as he watched Chrona fidget nervously.

'R-Ragnarok, what do I do? I dunno how to handle this.'

Ragnarok gritted his teeth, 'For once, I don't know.'

Scelus approached the two and circled them, observing them, 'Tell me, what happened to the Snake Witch? I remembered from Kid's memories that she took over you.'

'We d-don't know what happened to her…' said Chrona.

'I see,' he said as he stopped with his back facing them. The girl waited with anticipation for his next move. She nearly jumped when he turned to her with a smile, 'Would you like to have dinner with me?'

'I- I dunno if I should-'

Ragnarok interrupted her, 'Of course!'

Scelus grinned, 'This way please.'

'R-Ragnarok?' asked Chrona warily.

'This is a way we can find out what the fuck is going on! By the way, don't you wanna know what happen to the Shinigami kid?' whispered the weapon.

The girl nodded and nervously followed the shorter teenager. She stared at his back and frowned with worry, _Kid-kun…_

*****

**_You are insanity and so am I._**

'Shut up.'

**_We are created by insanity to spread insanity._**

'Shut up!'

**_We exist because of insanity._**

****'SHUT UP!!'

Death the Kid let out a frustrated scream at the voices around him. They taunt him continuously and it was driving him nuts, which is bad. His eyes searched the darkness frantically. He doesn't know how long he had been there and he just wanted to get out. The darkness and the voices are beginning to drive him into insanity and he didn't like it. He heard a chuckle and spun around to face nothing but darkness.

He ran a hand through his hair and tried to ignore the throbbing in his head, 'I need to get out of here. This is insanity.'

The teen gasped when something cold was around his neck. He felt a cold breeze against his left ear, followed by a chuckle, '**_Insanity is power…_**'

'Get your filthy hands off me!!' cried Kid as he grabbed the cold wrists of his assailant and pry them off easily. He turned to face his attacker and his eyes widened when he saw himself. But his other self had a mad look in his eyes.

The doppelganger grinned, '**_Embrace the insanity within you._**'

'Never! I will never succumb to insanity!'

The doppelganger tilted his head, '**_Why? You'll become stronger than Death himself. You are created to replace him after all… wait, no, that's not it…_**'

Kid frowned, 'What do you mean by _created_?'

The other Kid turned away, '**_Created by insanity to spread insanity. That is also your purpose…_**'

'Answer my question!!'

'**_Do you wanna know?_**' asked his doppelganger as he looked over his shoulder.

Kid took a step forward, 'Yes! I want answers!'

'**_Then talk to him,_**' said the other Kid as he pointed at something to the left.

Kid turned his head and saw a boy. The boy had dark hair and golden eyes. He was wearing plain white button shirt and pants. The young Shinigami furrowed his brows, the boy looked familiar. He turned to look at his doppelganger but he was gone. Then he returned his attention to the boy who now was standing a foot beside him. Startled he took a step back. The boy tilted his head back to look at him in the eyes, '**_Do you wanna know? The truth of your existence? How you came to existence?_**'

Kid took a few moments to think through and compose himself, he nodded, 'Yes.'

The boy reached up and held his hand. Just as their hands touched there was a blinding flash of white surrounding both of them. Kid shut his eyes at the blinding light and then for the first time, he felt warmth surround him.

* * *

Death sighed as he stared at the clouds in the sky, which was supposed to be the ceiling of Death Room, rolled above him. He tilted his head and rested his chin on his palm where his elbow was resting on top of his low table, 'It has been thirteen years… you've changed a lot Kid-kun.'

_Death looked at his friend sadly. The man held onto his wife's hand tightly begging her to stay strong for a few more days. The Shinigami approached his friend and placed a hand on his shoulder, 'Eibon…'_

_Eibon looked over his shoulder, 'Death… please, please give her time.'_

_'I have but it is up to her will to continue living.'_

_His friend turned to his wife again, 'Rinrei…'_

_They heard a bang as the door was slammed open. A young boy with dark hair stood there gasping for air as tears streamed down his cheeks. The boy then ran to the bed and knelt on his knees beside Eibon, 'Oneechan!'_

_The pale young woman on the bed opened her eyes weakly, 'R-Rei… kun…'_

_The boy quickly wiped his tears away, 'O-Oneechan, please! Please stay strong! Don't leave me!'_

_Rinrei smiled when her husband tightened his grip on her hand, 'I'm sorry… I was too weak… it's all my fault.'_

_Eibon shook his head, 'No! No it's not! It's just… it's just misfortune…'_

_Death straightened himself. He could imagine his friend crying behind his mask. He looked at Reiji at the corner of his eyes. The boy had registered himself into Shibusen a year ago as Raven. He became an Elite student in a short time. The Shinigami then looked at the beautiful pale woman on the bed. Her dark hair fanned out on the pillow, her sky blue eyes still held life but she was weakening, he can feel her flame of life flickering. He can only give time but even he can't stop death._

_The Shinigami took a step back when his friend stood up; Reiji quickly took his place beside his sister. Eibon turned to his friend and stared at him for a few moments in silence then he walked out of the room. Death looked at his friend's retreating back then to Rinrei who was looking at him with sad eyes, 'Please… take care of him…'_

_Death nodded, 'I will.'_

_The woman smiled as a 'thank you' then she patted her brother's head, 'Rei-kun… it's time…'_

_The boy's head snapped up, 'What?! No! Please, don't! I'm not ready!'_

_Rinrei's eyes turned cold and serious for a moment, 'You know what to do.'_

_'But… oneechan…' said Reiji hesitantly._

_'Death-kun… I'm ready.'_

_'Rinrei-chan…' said Death sadly._

_Rinrei looked at her brother, 'The box… give him the box Rei-kun.'_

_Reiji nodded and took out a small wooden box from his sling bag and gave it to Death. The Shinigami took it and stared at the box, 'Once your flame of life is extinguished, your soul will be separated from your body.'_

_'And I want you… to seal me in that box,' said the woman._

_Death nodded, 'Does Eibon know?'_

_'No… he must not know… I know it is unfair… but I do not want him to release me until the time comes… Once that time comes, you know what to do…' she said as she looked at Reiji who nodded._

_Death felt her flame of life dying. Reiji gritted his teeth and tried to blink back the tears as his sister breathed her last. There was a moment of silence before a white light engulfed the woman as her soul came out from her unmoving chest. Reiji stared with wide eyes at his sister's soul and reached out to hold it. He smiled at the warmth of the soul and pressed it against his cheek. He then turned to Death who had opened the box. The boy bit his bottom lip as he placed his sister's soul into the box. The lid was shut and symbols appeared at four sides of the box. They glowed for a few moments before faded._

_'You do have the key don't you?' asked Death._

_Reiji nodded, 'Hai.'_

_'I trust you will protect her,' said the Shinigami as he passed the box to the boy who took it and stared at it longingly before putting it into his bag. He looked up at Death then to his sister's still body, 'She's not completely dead you know…'_

_'… I know.'_

_*****_

_Death stared at his friend's back curiously. He frowned behind his mask. Something was wrong, something what his friend had done was wrong. His friend had been locking himself in his research room ever since his wife passed away. He claimed he was working on something. His friend had changed so much after both his wife and first son passed away. His son… Kaito, died a few days after he was born, Rinrei a month after the death of their first son. It has been three years since Rinrei passed away._

_Today his friend had called him, telling him that there was something he wanted to show. So he came here, to Eibon's research room. The room was dark, cold and quiet, the floor littered with papers. The Shinigami took a step forward, 'Eibon?'_

_'He's perfect.'_

_'Who is?'_

_Eibon moved aside to reveal a pale skinned boy with dark hair and golden eyes, 'My son.'_

_Death was shocked but his friend couldn't see it thanks to his mask. He held back a shudder as he stared at the boy's soul. It was surrounded by a dark aura, he knew what it is… insanity. And there was something else, the aura of a Shinigami? Though the boy was small, probably three years old from the looks of it, but his energy is immense. The Shinigami was surprised that that energy hadn't destroy anything surrounding him. Death shook his head and concentrated on his friend, 'E-Eibon? Wha… what have you done? Did you… did you create him?'_

_Eibon ignored his friend and patted the boy's head, 'Kaito-kun, this is Death. He's a friend of mine. Say hello to him.'_

_The boy blinked and looked at the Shinigami, 'Hello.'_

_Eibon chuckled but suddenly he fell on his knees. Death rushed to his side, 'Eibon!'_

_'I-I'm alright…' said the other man as he stood up shakily._

_Kaito looked up at his father, 'Chichiue, you need to rest.'_

_Death stared at the boy as he said, 'Your… son, is right. You need to rest my friend.'_

_Eibon nodded and he walked toward the door. The boy followed him. Before he was out of sight the boy took a glance at Death and there was something in the boy's eyes that made Death froze. The Shinigami stood rooted to the floor as he pondered about what he saw, 'It can't be…'_

_Eibon passed away two weeks later because his body was destroyed from the inside out because of malnourishment and extreme fatigue. Kaito stood at his father's grave with an expressionless face. No one dared approach the boy because they think he was strange and creepy. He doesn't talk much and he doesn't express much either. Death and Reiji stood by his side. Reiji held the boy's small hand in his, 'Shinigami-sama?'_

_'Hai Reiji-kun?'_

_'I'm leaving Death City next week… can you… take care of Kaito?'_

_Death nodded, 'Okay.'_

_'I may not come back… for a long time.'_

_The Shinigami turned to the twelve year old, 'Why?'_

_'I have to collect all of Eibon's Demon Weapons and destroy them.'_

_There was a long silence, '…so it has begun.'_

_'I saw what my sister dreamt. A town destroyed in one night. By a Demon Weapon that Eibon created.'_

_They were silent for a minute and Death sighed, 'I shall adopt Kaito as my son.'_

_'I'm sorry for the trouble Shinigami-sama,' said Reiji as he finally turned to the Death God. He then looked down at Kaito who was staring up at him._

_Kaito tilted his head, 'I'm tired.'_

_Reiji nodded, 'Let's go home.'_

_*****_

_Death doesn't have a clue on how to raise a child so he goes to his Death Scythe's help. While Spirit was explaining a few things about young children to him, he was staring at Kaito. Little Maka was trying to play with him but the boy remained still and impassive. He doesn't seem interested in anything at all and he doesn't talk much nor express much. He only stared back at the girl with blank eyes._

_Death perked up when he felt a dangerous presence entered Death City. He and Spirit were startled when the unresponsive boy suddenly held his head and was screaming. Maka who was startled by the boy began to cry and Spirit rushed to her aid. The Shinigami was at the boy's side in a blink of an eye, 'Kaito-kun?!'_

_'Voices! Make them stop!' said the boy with eyes clenched shut._

_'Shinigami-sama?! What's going on?!' asked Spirit as the earth shook under his feet._

_'Take Maka-chan out of the room! NOW!!' said Death sternly. Spirit nodded. He picked up his sobbing daughter and carried her out of the room. The Shinigami then turned his attention to Kaito who was now on his knees with his head in his hands. He was whimpering, in pain._

_Death tensed when a familiar dark presence appeared. He stayed close to the boy and looked around Death Room. His eyes narrowed when he saw a wispy shadowy being moved from one cross pillar to another, 'YOU?!'_

_The being chuckled, 'Death… we meet again.'_

_The Shinigami stood in front of Kaito protectively, hiding the child from the being's sight, 'How did you get in here?! H-how did you survive?!'_

_A toothy grin appeared on the shadow's face, 'I exist everywhere. No matter how many times you destroy me, I will never cease to exist as long as there is insanity. That is who I am after all… and that child.'_

_Death tensed, 'W-what?'_

_The shadow's grin widened, 'He is a perfect host for me.'_

'Shinigami-sama?'

Death snapped out of his reverie and stared at Spirit's concerned face, 'Ah, Spirit-kun! Ohoho, I must've dozed off~'

The redhead was sitting cross legged across the Shinigami and he leaned back against his arms with a sigh, 'Is something wrong sir? You've been spacing out a lot lately.'

'Ah… I was just… remembering a lot of things. Bad things…'

'Oh… is it… about Kid?'

The Shinigami sighed and nodded. Spirit leaned forward and rest his arms on the table. He looked at Death in the eyes, 'Sir… I wish to know… Kid's past. Where he came from and who he really is.'

Death stared back at his loyal Death Scythe, 'I guess… it's time I tell you about Kaito-kun.'

* * *

Chrona shuddered at the sight of many souls contained in the huge glass cylindrical container in the tower-like chamber. The souls glowed blue as they all moved in a circle inside the container. They all let out an eerie moan that sounded sad to her ears. Her eyes shifted to Scelus who had extracted a soul from the cylinder through what looked like a small circular window. The teenager turned to her and smiled, 'Beautiful aren't they? Quite appetizing too.'

The lavender haired girl's eyes widened as she watched him devour the soul. Ragnarok was speechless. He felt his meister/host trembling as they watched the teenager licked his lips, obviously enjoying his _meal_.

'W-why? Y-y-you're not like this Kid-kun… This isn't you…' said Chrona.

Scelus gazed at her lazily, 'I told you before I'm not Kid. I'm Scelus now…'

The girl clutched her other hand and placed her hands close to her chest. She looked around nervously, 'R-Ragnarok! I… I don't know how to handle this!'

'Hey.'

Chrona squeaked in surprise. Scelus tilted his head and grinned, 'Do you wanna know something Witch Child?'

The girl trembled even more and took a few steps back, shaking her head, 'I… I d-d-don't want…. t-to know….'

Scelus raised a hand and tapped his head with a finger, 'Hell is here. People call it insanity… but insanity… it's in you, in me, in everyone we know. It's everywhere... I am everywhere.'

* * *

Got a bit of a writer block problem but I managed to finish this chapter! Yay me~ Please leave a review~ Thank You!


	13. The Boy Named Kid

**Birth of Scelus**

**A/N: **Sorry for the very late update you all! I got sick and when I got better and starting on this chapter, I had an accident during basketball and knocked my head hard on the floor. The injury made me tired and sleepy most of the time so I couldn't do much. Now I'm getting better so I was able to finish this chappie~ It's a very long chapter so I hope you'll enjoy this one! [Wrote it long for you readers~]

**Summary:** They've defeated Kishin Asura and believed they've gained peace. But they're wrong. Lurking in the shadows, a group of people lead by a man named Noah are trying to create another Kishin using Chrona and Shinigami-sama's son, Kid. And and enemy thought dead wasn't as dead as they believed. How will Maka and gang defeat them? Will they be able to save both Kid and Chrona? They've found help from a young man who proclaimed himself as a Demon Weapon. Can they trust him? **AU**, OC & OOCs.

**Pairings:** Soul x Maka, Kid x Chrona, Black*StarxTsubaki, LizxOC. (I'm considering a Black*StarxPatty and a TsubakixOC now... hmm, what do you think?)

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Soul Eater. It's the work of Okubo Atsushi. If I owned it, I won't be writing Fanfictions.

**

* * *

**

**Chapter Thirteen: The Boy Named Kid **

_The first thing he saw when he opened his eyes are a pair of golden eyes staring back at him. He blinked his eyes and stared at the face before him. The man had shoulder-length dark hair with three stripes. The stranger smiled at him and leaned forward and embraced him gently, 'Welcome back… Kaito-kun.'_

_ The boy opened his mouth but shut them when he realized he doesn't know what to say. He tilted his head slightly and shut his eyes, taking in the scent of the man who had engulfed him in warmth. A smile grazed his lips without him realizing as he raised his small arms and hugged the man back._

_ His eyes snapped open when pain struck him in his chest and a scream ripped out of his throat. He could hear the stranger calling out to him and holding him tight. He didn't remember how he was lying on his back now and when the stranger was above him, holding his face with trembling hands and saying things he could not comprehend because his voice is being drowned by the chanting of voices in his head. The next thing he knew, he was in darkness and the pain was gone._

_*****_

_ The second time he opened his eyes, he was staring at the dull grey ceiling. He felt something warm holding his right hand and he turned his head to find the stranger who had called him **Kaito** sleeping. He raised a hand and touched the man's hair. His eye widened slightly at how soft the hair felt against his fingertips. He grinned like an idiot as he stroked the stranger's hair._

_Kaito froze when the man stirred. The man looked up at him and his eyes widened for a second. The boy found himself in the man's arm again, 'Kaito-kun!_

_The boy felt his cheeks heat up though he did not know why, 'Kai…to?'_

_The man pulled back and stared at him with shock before he relaxed and smiled, 'Yes. That is your name, Kaito. I am Eibon… your father. And you are my son.'_

_'Father? Son?'_

_Eibon nodded, 'Oh, wait here. I'll go get something for you to eat.'_

_The boy only blinked his eyes and he watched the man stood and left the room. Kaito looked around the room curiously. He felt compelled to explore so he swung his legs off the bed and climbed down. At first, he felt awkward standing on his feet. He looked to his right and saw a mirror. Curious, he approached it, stumbling a few times on unsteady legs. He was startled at first when he saw himself in the mirror._

_Kaito tilted his head and the reflection followed. He touched the cool surface of the mirror and stared at his reflection. His other hand rose to touch his short dark hair. There were three white stripes on his left side but they were not connected like the ones on Eibon's head. He turned his head and scowled when he saw no three white lines on his right side of the head. He then looked forward and he frowned, 'I am… not complete.'_

_His brows furrowed and he felt a strange burning feeling inside him as he continued to stare at his reflection, 'I am incomplete.'_

**_You're incomplete_**

_'Why? Why am I not perfect like father?'_

**_Yes, why are you not perfect?_**

_'This is unacceptable!!'_

_When Eibon returned to the room he paused at the door and gasped at the sight. He dropped the tray off food and rushed to his son's side. Kaito was sitting at a corner of the room holding his head in his hands, his hands and forearm were covered in blood from the cuts. Eibon's eyes trailed to the mirror for a quick moment and he saw the mirror was shattered. He knelt in front of the boy and gently touched him, 'K-Kaito-kun! What happened? How did you get here?'_

_Kaito opened his eyes and looked up at his father with tear stricken face, 'Why? Why am I not complete like you chichiue?'_

_The man's eyes widened for a moment when the child addressed him with such honor, 'Oh, Kaito-kun… You are perfect.'_

_'But my… my hair? Why are the lines not connected?'_

_Eibon took in a deep breath and sighed, 'It's because…it takes years for your soul wavelength to developin to its full potential. When the time comes… you will be like me.'_

And like Death,_ he added mentally. Kaito stared at him with a confused expression. Eibon smiled and patted the boy's head, 'Come, let's get those cuts cleaned up and bandaged.'_

_Kaito nodded numbly and leaned against his father's chest as the man picked him up. He let out a sigh, 'I'm tired…'_

_'Rest my son. I'll wake you up for dinner later.'_

_*****_

_Kaito stared at the messy room. He felt a tinge of annoyance at the messiness but he kept his gaze on his father. He never asked Eibon why the man is wearing a mask and a heavy looking robe. He wouldn't understand anyway, like how he couldn't understand a lot of things. He blinked his eyes when he realized his father was talking to him._

_'I'm sorry chichiue, I was distracted,' he said. He didn't know how he could think of the word _distracted_, _annoyance_ and a lot more in his head. He had a strange feeling that this is not how he was supposed to look like or act. Something was amiss but he couldn't figure out why._

_Eibon patted his head, 'It's alright. I should have known you would not understand things like wavelengths and such. Anyway… a friend of mine is here.'_

_The boy blinked and looked at his father questioningly. Then he felt a presence, it felt familiar but he couldn't recall how he knew the presence._

_'Eibon?'_

_Kaito tensed at the unfamiliar voice and he clutched his father's robe._

_'He's perfect,' said his father._

_'Who is?' asked the voice._

_Eibon moved aside to reveal Kaito to the stranger, 'My son.'_

_The boy stared at the being at the door. The person (or thing) wore a black robe that covered his body and he wore a mask that resembles a skull. He noticed the person tensed and a flicker of the strange aura surrounding the person. He stared at the stranger, something about him seemed familiar. A strange feeling… no, anger, is bubbling in him for unknown reason. He had this feeling that he should hate the stranger._

_The stranger shook his, 'E-Eibon? Wha… what have you done? Did you… did you create him?'_

_Eibon ignored his friend and patted his son's head, 'Kaito-kun, this is Death. He's a friend of mine. Say hello to him.'_

_Kaito blinked and looked at the Shinigami, 'Hello.'_

_Eibon chuckled but suddenly he fell on his knees. Kaito's eyes widened, he felt another emotion: **fear**. Death rushed to his side, 'Eibon!'_

_'I-I'm alright…' said the other man as he stood up shakily._

_Kaito looked up at his father, clutching his robe tighter, 'Chichiue, you need to rest.'_

_Death stared at the boy as he said, 'Your… son, is right. You need to rest my friend.'_

_Eibon nodded and he walked toward the door. The boy followed him closely, not wanting to be left behind with the stranger. Before he was out of sight the boy took a glance at Death. He had that feeling of anger and hatred toward the stranger but he did not know why. _But Death is chichiue's friend… I should not harbor such hatred toward him. But why? Why do I loath him so much?

**_Because you must. He is your enemy…_**

_Kaito frowned at the throbbing pain in his head. He shook his head to dismiss the thought and followed Eibon to his room. He watched his father took off his mask and placed it on the desk. He unclasped his robe and let it fall onto the floor before trudging tiredly to the bed and fall on it. The little boy approached the bed and climbed onto it. He pushed the dark locks off his father's pale face, 'Chichiue?'_

_Eibon opened his eyes tiredly. He smiled and patted the boy's head, 'Yes son?'_

_'Chichiue, is something wrong?'_

_'No… nothing is wrong.'_

_Kaito bowed his head, 'If you say so.'_

_'Come here son,' said Eibon as he made some room on the bed. The small child crawled closer and rest with his forehead pressed against his father's chest. He let out an inaudible sigh and snuggled closer. Eibon smiled and held the boy close, 'I will make sure nothing happens to you.'_

_Kaito remained silent and listened to the rhythm of his father's steady heartbeat._

_*****_

_One morning Kaito woke up with the sun's rays lighting up his face. He groaned and turned to his side. His hand groped for the familiar presence of the one he knows as his father. He scowled when he found it was empty. Opening his eyes reluctantly, he felt confused, fear and panic when Eibon was not there, 'C-Chichiue?'_

_He looked around the room and found the man's robes and mask but not the person. Climbing down the bed he ran out of the room and into the kitchen. He frowned when he didn't find his father. He then ran to the library and found it empty too, and then he ran to Eibon's research room. He stopped at the door when he was met with darkness. He took in deep breaths, 'Chi… Chichiue? Are you here?'_

_There was no reply but he took a step in the dark room. He knew where the light's switch was but he couldn't reach it. He squinted his eyes, 'Chichiue?'_

_His eyes adjusted to the darkness and without him realizing what he was seeing, he saw the faint glow of Eibon's soul. The boy stumbled in the dark as he ran toward his father, 'Chichiue?!'_

_Kaito fell on his knees beside his father. He put his hands on the man and shook him, 'Chichiue?! Chichiue?! W-what's wrong chichiue?!'_

_'I failed… I couldn't bring her back…' said Eibon weakly._

_The boy was confused, 'W-what do you mean? Who are you talking about?'_

_'Your mother…'_

_Kaito patted his father's body, he frowned when he touched something warm and liquid. He moved about and realized that his father is missing an arm. He gasped, 'Chichiue! What happened?!'_

_'I tried to bring her back… but there was a rebound… the resurrection was a failure…' said Eibon. He coughed._

_'I don't understand what you're saying!'_

_Eibon placed a hand on his son's head, 'I brought you back… but why can't she come back?'_

_Kaito was becoming confused by the rush of emotions swirling in his chest. He felt something wet on his face and didn't know they were tears. Sobs escaped his lips, 'C-chichiue… w-what's happening to me? My chest… i-it hurts! A-and my eyes…'_

_Eibon frowned and cupped his son's cheek with one hand, 'Kaito-kun… this is what we call sadness or sorrow. You're crying.' _

_'I *hic* I don't understand…Why am I *hic*crying?'_

_'You are crying… because you are sad.'_

_'S-sad?'_

_'Yes…'_

_'Why?'_

_Eibon smiled bitterly, 'Because you know that I have little time… t-to live.'_

_Kaito held his father's hand and shook his head, 'I don't understand! I don't understand anything!'_

_'You will… one day…'_

_Kaito's eyes widened when Eibon's arm fell limp and the glow of his soul dissipated. He grabbed his father's hand, 'Chichiue? C-chichiue?'_

_Almost an hour later Kaito heard someone spoke. He turned his head to the door and saw Death with a red haired man and a grey haired man. The masked man rushed to his father's side and shook his head sadly. The three men said something but Kaito didn't hear any words. His world had suddenly turned grey because he felt lost. He shut his eyes and fell into a slumber._

_The grey haired man caught the boy as he passed out. He looked at the child then at the Shinigami, 'He passed out from exhaustion.'_

_The redhead looked at the boy sadly after he turned on the light. He grimaced at the sight of blood but quickly distract himself with the boy's grief-stricken face. He felt sorry for the boy, 'Shinigami-sama… what are we to do with the boy?'_

_'I will take care of him,' said Death distractedly as he stared at the encryptions on the floor and the disturbing bloody thing in the centre of the pentagram. He sighed, 'I should have known he would do this…'_

_'What is it sir?' asked the grey haired man as he stood up._

_'This Stein-kun… is an encryption to resurrect the dead.'_

_Stein stared at the sign, 'I see… but why did it failed?'_

_'… you cannot resurrect someone if the soul is not available.'_

_Spirit blinked, 'What do you mean Shinigami-sama?'_

_'Forget what I said. Stein-kun, take Kaito to the infirmary and have Medusa take care of him. Spirit-kun, you help me clean up the mess.'_

_'Yes, sir!' replied the two men._

**_*****_**

_When Kaito woke up, he found himself staring into bright whiteness. He blinked his eyes and a woman appeared in his line of view. She had blonde hair and golden eyes. She stared at him and smiled, 'How are you feeling Kaito-kun?'_

_Kaito frowned, 'W-who are you? Where…. Where am I?'_

_'You're at Shibusen's infirmary and I am the nurse here, call me Medusa!'_

_The boy sat up and looked around. He looked at himself and realized he was changed to plain white shirt and pants. His eyes widened when he remembered something, 'Chichiue! What happened to chichiue?! Where is he?!'_

_'Calm down Kaito-kun!'_

_'Where is chichiue?!'_

_A tan skinned man with dreadlocks burst into the room, 'What's going on in here?!'_

_'S-Sid-san! Help me restrain him!' said Medusa._

_Sid rushed to help the woman hold down the boy. The nurse quickly took out a syringe and grabbed a bottle of sedative. After filling the empty syringe she moved to inject the liquid into the thrashing boy. Kaito panicked when he saw the syringe and he screamed. A burst of energy threw the two adults off their feet and the boy quickly leaped off the bed and ran out of the room, leaving the stunned duo._

_As he ran, Kaito stared at the unfamiliar hallway. There were many doors but he didn't dare to open any of them. His heart raced faster when a bell rang. He tensed when the many doors opened and unfamiliar people walked out, chatting amongst themselves. Kaito's eyes saw the different shapes and glow of each and every one of the students. There was a painful pounding in his head and he held his head in his hands._

_Most of the students ignored his presence and a few stopped and stared but then dismissed him. Kaito ran away from the crowd, he reached a turn and crashed into someone. He stumbled a few steps back and looked up at the stranger. It was a teenager with dark hair and red eyes. The teenager blinked his eyes and his mouth agape, 'Y-you… K-Kaito-kun?'_

_The child stared at the older boy, a wave of familiarity washed over him and before he could recall who the person was, he flung himself on the taller boy. Reiji caught the boy with a grunt, 'K-Kaito-kun… what are you doing here?'_

_'Oniisan! Chichiue! Chichiue is gone!'_

_ Reiji tensed. He was still confused but when he realized the smaller boy in his arms was crying he tried to comfort him, 'Shh, it's alright Kaito-kun. I'm here…'_

_'Chichiue is dead.'_

_'Ah, there he is,' said a voice._

_Reiji looked up and found Sid standing before them, gasping for breath. The man gave him a sad face, 'Reiji-kun…'_

_The teen stood up with the sobbing boy in his arms, 'It's alright. I have him. I'll take him to my dorm, is that okay?'_

_'Uhh, yeah… sure.'_

_Reiji nodded and turned away, carrying Kaito to his dormitory room. Sid watched them leave and he let out a sigh as he rubbed the back of his head. He turned around and nearly jumped when he saw Death standing behind him, 'S-S-Shinigami-sama!'_

_'How is the boy?'_

_Sid composed himself, 'He seems pretty much upset about Eibon's death… I guess it was a shock for the kiddo.'_

_Death nodded his head, 'I see.'_

_'Umm, Shinigami-sama… there is something about the boy…'_

_The shinigami raised a hand, 'No need to say anything Sid-kun. I know.'_

_*****_

_Two days later, Kaito stood at his father's grave with an expressionless face. No one dared approach the boy because they think he was strange and creepy. He doesn't talk much and he doesn't express much either. Death and Reiji stood by his side. Reiji held the boy's small hand in his, 'Shinigami-sama?'_

_'Hai Reiji-kun?'_

_'I'm leaving Death City next week… can you… take care of Kaito?'_

_Kaito tensed at the request. Death nodded, 'Okay.'_

_'I may not come back… for a long time.'_

_Reiji felt the boy tightened his grip on his hand. He bit his bottom lip and patted the boy's shoulder. The Shinigami turned to the twelve year old, 'Why?'_

_'I have to collect all of Eibon's Demon Weapons and destroy them.'_

_There was a long silence, '…so it has begun.'_

_'I saw what my sister dreamt. A town destroyed in one night. By a Demon Weapon that Eibon created.'_

_They were silent for a minute and Death sighed, 'I shall adopt Kaito as my son.'_

_'I'm sorry for the trouble Shinigami-sama,' said Reiji as he finally turned to the Death God. He then looked down at Kaito who was staring up at him._

_Kaito tilted his head, 'I'm tired.'_

_Reiji nodded, 'Let's go home.'_

_When the two boys reach home, Kaito went straight to his father's room. He stared at the mask and robe left untouched. His eyes shifted to the floor and he clenched his fists tightly, 'I still don't understand chichiue… there is still more you need to teach me.'_

**_Then I shall teach you what you need to know child._**

_Kaito's eyes turned dull and he had an out of the body sensation over him, but life returned to his eyes when he heard Reiji called out to him from the kitchen, 'Kaito-kun, what would you like for lunch?'_

_The boy shook his head, 'Anything is fine.'_

_*****_

_It was nearly a week after Reiji left Death City on a pursuit to collect and destroy all of Eibon's Demon Weapons. Kaito had moved in to stay at Death's huge mansion. It was huge and it felt empty because there was only him and the Death God living in the huge place. He didn't talk much to the older man, only when asked to answer questions._

_When Death was away, there would be someone taking care of him. He remembered their names; Nygus, Marie, Sid, Spirit, the strange duo Enrique and Tezca and that annoying redhead Spirit. He doesn't like Spirit because he found the man rather… annoying. He talks too much and complains too much. He enjoyed Azusa's rare visits too, he found the woman very intriguing and she seems to know a lot. But most of all, he liked it when Kami visited him._

_The woman seemed to understand him and it irked the boy that she was married to the idiotic redhead. Today he was brought by Death to a room called the Death Room. He was a bit disappointed that it was the redhead who was there and not his wife. He looked at the blonde girl with apprehension as she busied herself with a picture book. She looked up at him and smiled. Kaito kept his expression emotionless and continued to observe her._

_While the two adults were busy talking (well, Spirit did most of the talking though),little Maka was trying to play with him but the boy remained still and impassive. He pretended to be uninterested while he observed her. He stared back at the girl with blank eyes while she stared back at him with wide curious green eyes._

**_You are madness!_**

_Kaito's eyes widened when he felt a disturbance in the surrounding. He looked around searching for the disturbance. A sharp pain attacked his head and he screamed as his hands flung to grab his aching head. Maka who was startled by the boy began to cry and Spirit rushed to her aid. The Shinigami was at the boy's side in a blink of an eye, 'Kaito-kun?!'_

**_Created with madness!_**

_ 'Voices! Make them stop!' said the boy with eyes clenched shut._

**_Spread madness!_**

_'Shinigami-sama?! What's going on?!' asked Spirit as the earth shook under his feet._

**_Bring back our master!_**

_'Take Maka-chan out of the room! NOW!!' said Death sternly. Spirit nodded. He picked up his sobbing daughter and carried her out of the room. The Shinigami then turned his attention to Kaito who was now on his knees with his head in his hands. He was whimpering, in pain._

_Death tensed when a familiar dark presence appeared. He stayed close to the boy and looked around Death Room. His eyes narrowed when he saw a wispy shadowy being moved from one cross pillar to another, 'YOU?!'_

_The being chuckled, '**Death… we meet again**.'_

_The Shinigami stood in front of Kaito protectively, hiding the child from the being's sight, 'How did you get in here?! H-how did you survive?!'_

_A toothy grin appeared on the shadow's face, '**I exist everywhere. No matter how many times you destroy me, I will never cease to exist as long as there is insanity. That is who I am after all… and that child**.'_

_Death tensed, 'W-what?'_

_The shadow's grin widened, '**He is a perfect host for me**.'_

_'It hurts! Make it stop!' cried Kaito._

_'**Eibon was a fool. He blindingly accepted my offer.**'_

_'What do you mean?! Explain!!'_

_The shadow chuckled with glee, '**I offered him the secret to resurrect the dead, it requires… a piece of my soul. You see, every being born must have a piece of madness in them, a piece of Hell. There is no such thing as innocent souls. Everyone… is corrupted.**'_

_Death narrowed his eyes dangerously and he quickly covered Kaito with his cloak, hiding the child from the evil shadow, 'You will not have him!'_

_'**Kuhuhuhu, you can't stop me Death-san. I will get to him, sooner or later… and the only way for you to prevent my full resurrection is to kill the boy.**'_

_The shinigami tensed, 'You. Will. Never. Have. Him. Scelus.'_

_Scelus chuckled as he retreated, '**One day, it's either his blood or the blood of others. Farewell Death-san. We will meet again.**'_

_Death waited until he was sure that Scelus was gone before he revealed Kaito. The boy had fell unconscious and he patted the boy's head gently, 'Don't worry kid… I will not let it happen. You will be who you are and not that madness.'_

* * *

Scelus stared at the large cylinder containing hundreds of souls. He saw a reflection of himself on the glass and a grin appeared on his face, 'You failed Death-san… This body is mine.'

* * *

Ah~ I hope that was okay. Please leave a review~ Thanks for reading!(w)v


	14. Revelation

**Birth of Scelus**

**A/N: **Sorry for the VERY long wait y'all! Life has been so busy in my 2nd year at uni! I have to dedicate my attention and time to my uni work cuz things seem a bit crazy here (i dunno why). Anyways, now I'm back! And hopefully, I can update as much as I could while I'm free! Though Mr. Inspiration had ditched me sometime around... July 2009? I have a hard time recruiting a new 'Mr. Inspiration' in my head =A= Hoepuflly I don't have MAJOR WRITER'S BLOCK! I don't like leaving my story hanging for too long! And this has been left hanging far too long! NUUUUUU! Anyways, enjoy chapter... uhh... FOURTEEN! XD

**Summary:** They've defeated Kishin Asura and believed they've gained peace. But they're wrong. Lurking in the shadows, a group of people lead by a man named Noah are trying to create another Kishin using Chrona and Shinigami-sama's son, Kid. And and enemy thought dead wasn't as dead as they believed. How will Maka and gang defeat them? Will they be able to save both Kid and Chrona? They've found help from a young man who proclaimed himself as a Demon Weapon. Can they trust him? **AU**, OC & OOCs.

**Pairings:** Soul x Maka, Kid x Chrona, Black*StarxTsubaki, LizxOC.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Soul Eater. It's the work of Okubo Atsushi. If I owned it, I won't be writing Fanfictions.

**Words to my reviewers!**

I feeli like crying and jumping with joy at the same time when I saw the number of reviews I've gotten! It's 77 reviews! Almost at 100! Thanks you all! I love you soooo much for reading, enjoying and reviewing my story! I don't usually get reviews from my friends who are supposed to help give me constructive criticism! Anywa let me say this again~

Thank you to:

**YukianyaAsukaiKozakura:** Umm, thanks? Sometimes I feel cursed because my head is always over flooded by different ideas for different stories that I'm left brain-fried in the end... LOLZ And I agree a KidxChrona will be cuter~

**NekoKriszty: **Thanks for the suggestion! And yeah, it kinda miffed me a bit on how Maka sometimes act around B*S... slow relationship development is my fav cuz if it's going so fast, I imagined it's gonna collapse immediately! D: I don't want that! I mean, you're supposed to get to know someone better before getting into a serious relationship right? (don't mind my random babble... XD)

**FateWolf: **Wouldn't it be cool if Kid IS a Kishin in the actual story! I mean, he'll be like the guy stuck between good and evil!

**silverfire113 : **You guessed it! FMA inspired! LOLZ XD

**WerewolfVampireWriter:** Please refrain yourself! I don't want to be the reason why you're bald! o_O Anyway, thank you for reading! I'm happy you enjoyed it!

** Ms. Chevious: **Thank you, it's hard to make a good story... tho I don't really feel it's good until I get reviews/critics! :D

**Primitiveradiogoddess**: Don't worry! I'm not gonna stop! I'll write until this story ends! I don't care how long it'll take me! :D

There's just **so many people to thank**! Oh, I'm sorry~ Thank you again to those who have read this story and reviewed (those who didn't get to review are very much thanked as well~ don't worry~) Any, I don't want to keep you all waiting! Please, go on and enjoy Chapter Fourteen! :D

**

* * *

**

**Chapter Fourteen: Revelation**

A soul was floating in the air and a hand snatched it. Soul Eater stared at the soul, 'Maka, this is our ninetieth soul…'

His meister who was staring at the moon turned to him, 'Yeah.'

the Demon Scythe scowled slightly, 'You don't seem excited. C'mon, 9 more souls and a witch soul you'll finally fulfill your dream to become strong by turning me to a Death Scythe.'

Maka forced a smile, 'I know but… but I still feel that this is unfair. Why won't Shinigami-sama let us go find Kid and Chrona-chan?'

Soul swallowed the soul he obtained and licked his lips. He turned to Maka and tilted his head to the right slightly, 'What happened to the cool partner I know?'

'Huh?'

The girl was caught off guard when her partner bonked her on the head with his fist. She glared at him, 'What was that for?'

The weapon smirked, 'C'mon, lets report back to Shibusen and see if there are any other missions we could get our hands on.'

Maka stared at him, 'You've grown up.'

'Huh?' asked Soul as he raised a brow.

'Nevermind. C'mon lets go…'

* * *

Spirit stared with wide eyes at the man he respected, 'So… that's Kid's secret?'

Death bowed his head, 'Yes. With BREW and Medusa's daughter fallen in the hands of Noah, it won't be long until the resurrection of Scelus begin. If Scelus is reborn, it will be impossible to get Kid back.'

The redhead frowned, his brows scrunched up together, 'No… Shinigami-sama!'

The Shinigami jumped when the Death Scythe stood up from his seat. There was a determined look on his face as he spoke, 'You won't lose Kid! I'm sure Maka will get him back! And Soul, Black*Star, Tsubaki, Liz and Patty! They're his friends, they will do anything to save him! I myself will participate in this war!'

'Spirit-kun…'

Spirit smiled, 'You can count on us!'

The door slammed open and Nygus ran in, 'Shinigami-sama! Shinigam-sama!'

Death stood up, 'Nygus, what's it?'

The dark-skinned woman stopped, 'There's news… from Sid and Reiji!'

'Ara~ So what's the news?'

'They found a huge mass of soul wavelengths at the Grand Canyon. They assumed that is where Noah and his men are. They're currently scouting the area and are waiting for your next orders.'

'That's good news! We should tell the others about-'

'No.'

Spirit and Nygus turned to the Death God with shock written on their faces. The redhead shook his head, 'S-Shinigami-sama! Why not?'

Death sighed, 'Maka-chan and the others are not ready… They will face instant death if they face Noah now.'

'But if we wait any longer…' Spirit trailed off.

'… I know. But they're not ready. You Spirit-kun… I want you to go with Stein-kun and Marie-chan to assist Sid and Reiji. The main objective now is to retrieve BREW and Chrona-chan, it'll slow down the Kishin's resurrection. We can't do anything about Kid; I'm positive Scelus' infestation with his mind will make it hard for you to get Kid to come with you without anyone getting serious injury…'

'Shinigami-sama,' said Nygus sadly.

The Death Scythe clenched his fists, 'We will not fail you.'

Death smiled behind his mask, 'I believe you won't. Now, let me make that announcement.'

The Shinigami hopped toward his mirror and tapped it. He cleared his throat and made his announcement, 'Stein-kun, Marie-chan and Azu-nya please come to the Death Room. There is something important I want to discuss with you.'

Stein was in the infirmary, checking up on how Tsubaki was doing, Marie was teaching in a classroom and Azusa was in the library, rearranging books by categories. The two Death Scythes and the Professor hurried toward the Death Room, they met at the hallway.

'What do you think this is about?' asked Marie.

'Possibly about his son,' replied Azusa.

Stein remained quiet and kept his eyes forward. His gaze connected with Black*Star's for a short moment when the young ninja walked passed them, heading toward the infirmary. Without turning they walked toward each of their own destination.

As the three adults disappeared in a corner, the ninja stopped. He looked over his shoulder, 'Something's up.'

* * *

Kid fell on his knees. His eyes wide as he stared at the checkered floor, 'I… I'm E-Eibon's son?'

The boy tilted his head, 'Correction, you're a _copy_ of his son. You're a _copy_ of me.'

The meister gasped and looked up at the boy. He had sadness in his eyes, 'You are created with my soul's essence. But you will never be me and father knows that.'

Kid bowed his head and shut his eyes, '… you must hate me.'

Kaito blinked lazily, 'Why?'

'I… I was created to impersonate you. I took your father's love.'

'Wrong. Father's love for you is true. He knows you are not me but he still loved you as I am. I don't hate you. I appreciate your existence; you gave him hope and happiness even for a short moment. For that, I thank you… Death the Kid,' said Kaito as he gently placed his small hand on the teen's shoulder, 'You are part Shinigami, therefore I can say you're Death-jiichan's son as well.'

Kid stood up and stared Kaito in the eyes, 'Then, tell me what it mean that I am **_created with madness_**?'

The smile on Kaito's face fell, 'Father told me once that no single being alive is born of pure innocence. Everyone is born with the essence of insanity. To create you, father made a deal with insanity himself. The first Kishin born in this world, Scelus.'

'That's his name! The voice infesting my mind!'

The boy nodded grimly, 'He is the one who corrupted Asura and many others. He seeks for the perfect host every century, so that he could spread his insanity to the world. Death-jiichan and his brother Nex-jiichan fought him and destroyed his body… Nex-jiichan perished in the battle… but Scelus' essence can never be destroyed. Everything must be balanced; good and bad, light and dark, life and death… insanity and sanity.'

'That doesn't make sense! Isn't it better if the world is rid off insanity?' asked Kid.

Kaito sighed, 'I know it sounds ridiculous but that's how balance works. Balance is like symmetry, it has to be equally perfect.'

The young Shinigami huffed, 'I don't see how that works. Symmetry is-'

'You go crazy without symmetry, yes? That's because you feel there is an imbalance. If I have to explain this, let's say that you are three kinds in one. A Shinigami, a human and Insanity,' said Kaito as he counted with his fingers.

He straightened his back, 'Three is not symmetrical. No matter how many times you divide and match it up, one will have no partner. This causes an imbalance to you inner self and that is why your obsession with symmetry is quite powerful. The lone part of you wished to find its match to fill the gap so that you can gain your balance. Liz and Patty can provide that balance but they're not enough… Insanity can still claim you.'

'Then… what do I need?'

Kaito shrugged, 'I dunno. Another half of you perhaps?'

Kid sighed frustrated, 'How about telling me how to get out of this mind prison?'

'I'm sorry but all I can say is, search for the light,' said the boy as he began to fade.

'No, wait! Kaito!' cried Kid as he reached out to grab him but his hand went through. He stumbled a bit before gaining his balance. The young Shinigami looked around as the checkered floor crumbled. The ceiling and wall cracked and they shattered, falling around him like shards of glass. And then he found himself surrounded by darkness again.

'**_Did you enjoy your momentary haven Shinigami-kun?_**' asked Scelus voice, amused.

Kid's jaws clenched and he glared at the blackness. Insanity chuckled at him, '**_Soon, I will be resurrected and you, Shinigami-kun, will cease to exist._**'

'I will not succumb to you!'

Kid shuddered when he heard his inner demon cackled, '**_You cannot win. I am more powerful than you. I am the dominant one here_**.'

'This is MY body! I WILL defeat you and be the dominant one!' cried Kid furiously.

'**_I'd like to see you try… amuse me, Shinigami-kun_**.'

Kid gasped and turned to face his doppelganger who was wearing a white blazer and pants but had black stripes on his shoulders instead. The white stripes on his hair was on the right instead on the left. The doppelganger smirked, '**_Come, let's see if you can beat me here, in your own mind_**.'

* * *

Chrona stared at the closed door fearfully, hugging her knees closer to her chest. She buried her face into her knees and let out a shuddering breath, 'I… I don't know what to do… I want to help… but I'm scared.'

'_I don't blame ya, that possessed Shinigami kid was creepy. I'm positive we won't be able to beat him,_' muttered Ragnarok inside her.

She was thrown back into this room after Gopher found her with Scelus. The young loyalist was muttering about how her being out while he was supposed to keep an eye on her would spoil his status in Noah's eyes. He cursed the girl and threatened her to never leave the room.

'I wish I know how to handle this…' whispered the girl as she shifted slightly.

'_Hey_ _Chrona… I feel… weird…_'

'Huh?'

Chrona squeaked when she heard the door creaked opened, she looked up nervously and her eyes widened in fear when she saw Justin standing at the door with a deceiving smile. The priest slowly approached her and stopped a good five feet away, 'I know you're in there Medusa. Come out from your hiding, please.'

The girl stiffened as her eyes grew wider with fear. Her heart was pounding rapidly against her ribcage. The priest had a scary aura surrounding him and she doesn't like it. Her whole body began to tremble when the smirk on his face turned into a mad grin, 'If you're not coming out, I'll just ask Giriko to cut your precious creation wide open to find the answers we seek.'

Chrona covered her head with her arms as the priest reached out a hand to touch her, she muttered incoherently to herself. When the hand was about an inch from her, Chrona whipped out a hand at him, a mad grin on her own face, a black snake-like spark stuck out her mouth.

Justin jumped back just as a black aura shaped like a snake lashed out at him. He hummed with an amused smile, 'Ah, you're finally awake!'

Medusa leered at him as she rose to her feet, 'What do you want?'

The blond opened his arms, 'The secret of the Black Blood.'

'I don't share the secret of my creation with anyone, let alone with you.'

'Ah, that's a shame. It seems I'll have to extract it from you myself.'

'Extract?'

Medusa gasped as she fell backwards in slow motion, speckles of black blood flew in the air. At first she didn't feel anything but after a few seconds, she grimaced at the stinging pain on her right shoulder and then at the pain as the back of her head hit the wall behind her. _When did he move? He's fast!_ She thought. She hissed as her left hand flung to clutch her injured shoulder, 'BLOODY NEEDLE!'

Her eyes widened when nothing happened, she watched as the speckles of blood hit the floor with a splat. She stared at the blood splatter in disbelief, 'W-what?'

Justin smiled as he knelt down and swipe the splatter with a finger, 'Ah, the formula worked!'

The Snake Witch narrowed her eyes, 'What are you talking about?'

'We added a little something to the food Chrona consumed. The effect of the potion is to weaken or put Ragnarok to sleep. Without his consciousness, you won't be able to control the black blood, isn't that true?

Medusa gritted her teeth and tried to summon Ragnarok's sword form but nothing happened. She pressed herself against the wall as the blond priest took a step closer. The tips of her fingers sparked, Justin noticed. But he knew she is currently vulnerable, 'I know you know that you can't defeat me with your current state.'

The witch gritted her teeth and glared at him. She can't use a powerful magic because of her host's body. Chrona, her daughter was born half-witch. She was never trained to use her witch blood and it had remained dormant all her life. Using a powerful magic now would cause a rebound that would injure her badly. A simple weak magic was hard enough to control, a powerful one would definitely be disastrous. And knowing she had no control of the black blood to act as her shield, she dare not use magic.

'Give up Snake Witch. There's no way out of this,' said Justin with a smirk.

Medusa cursed under her breath and slowly raised her hands in front of her. The priest nodded in approval as he raised the shackles she didn't notice before. The heavy metal shackles were bound to both her wrists and she frowned when she saw encryptions on it, her frown deepened when she realized the encryptions were meant to nullify any magic she will attempt.

The blond tugged at her chains, 'Come, your _interviewer_ is not a patient man.'

She reluctantly followed him out of the room. Her mind was racing to find solutions to get the shackles off and for her to find a way out. She slowed a bit when she realized something, what happened when she was asleep? And… why was she here in the first place? She couldn't remember anything!

'Hurry up! Like I said, your _interviewer_ is not a patient man.'

* * *

Sid peeked over the boulder and scanned the area as quickly as possible before ducking behind it again. He tensed when he thought he heard something but relaxed once he saw Reiji. The younger man knelt beside him, 'I counted a total of six Golems in the North and East. How's the situation here?'

'Not good. Security's pretty tight. Guess we found the right place,' said Sid as he tugged on the loose bandage on his left wrist.

The younger man nodded, 'Did you send the message?'

'Sure did. How fast can that _pet_ of yours travel?'

Reiji was a bit miffed by the word _pet_, 'Zero travels fast. He should reach Shibusen in a couple of hours… and don't call him my pet! Cuz he's not!'

The zombie held back a chuckle, 'Then what should I call him? Shape-shifting shadow?'

'Just call him Zero,' replied the younger man. He leaned back against the boulder and sighed as he stared at the ground. He raised his hand and no shadow was seen where it should be on the ground as the sun shone above them. He sighed, 'We're pretty much at a disadvantage if Zero and I are separated…'

'Let's hope our back-up get here ASAP…' said Sid as he patted the man's shoulder.

The two men remained quiet for almost half an hour, listening for any enemy approaching their hiding spot. Sid turned to his comrade and sighed, 'Why don't you get some shut eye before we go into action? You haven't slept for three days straight. You'll need your strength and concentration later…'

'I'm not tired…' replied Reiji with a slight frown.

'Reiji… I'll keep a look out. Please, rest even for an hour or so.'

The dark haired man looked at the zombie at the corner of his eyes and he sighed, 'Fine, but wake me up if something's up.'

The zombie nodded, 'Sure.'

Reiji stared at the ground and slowly shut his eyes. He drifted off to a dreamless sleep a few seconds later. Sid let out a sigh of relief, 'Don't worry kiddo… I'll watch your back. I always do.'

The zombie frowned slightly, 'You remind me of another pig-headed kid… I wonder how he's doing… Black*Star…'

* * *

'Black*Star? Are you alright?' asked Tsubaki.

The ninja snapped out of his thoughts and focused his attention to her, 'Y-yeah. Gomen, what did you just said?'

The kunoichi tilted her head slightly, 'Stein-hakase said that my wound is healing really fast. He said I should be able to go into battle in a few more days, though I might need to train a bit… Gomen ne…'

Black*Star forced a smile, 'Don't be sorry Tsubaki. I'm the one who should be apologizing.'

Tsubaki looked at him sadly and reached out to hold his hand, 'Black*Star… I never blamed you. Please, stop blaming yourself…'

He clenched his jaw and bowed his head, 'You're… too kind Tsubaki.'

'And you're too unforgiving to yourself. Look at me Black*Star,' said the kunoichi as she gently nudged his chin upwards, 'If you want to be strong, you have to learn to forgive yourself. I know it's hard but that is the hardest challenge every person had to face. Other than facing one's own fear that is. C'mon, cheer up!'

His ninja's lips quirked at her small joke, 'Since when are you the funny one between us?'

Tsubaki giggled, 'I learned a few things from Patty… and maybe Soul.'

She was startled when he grabbed her hands and pressed his forehead against their clasped hands, 'Tsubaki, I promise I'll protect you. I'll be stronger. I won't make the same mistake again. You're my most precious person in the world, I won't fail you!'

It took the kunoichi a few seconds to register his words and her cheeks flushed, _B-Black*Star… was that… a confession?_ She thought. When the ninja looked at her in the eyes she no longer saw the boy he used to be. She smiled as she leaned forward, lips nearly touching his forehead, 'Black*Star… you've grown up.'

Black*Star blinked as he felt her soft warm lips gently pressed against his forehead. He felt his cheeks warming up but he shut his eyes and inhaled the scent of Tsubaki (Camellia). He let his weapon pulled him in for a gentle hug as she whispered, 'I'm so proud of you.'

**

* * *

**_Aww, a slight B*SxTsubaki cliffhanging fluffiness (wth? is that right?). Gosh~ I was worried when I got back to writing! I was like 'Where did I left the story last time?' Lucky me I'm so into this story that I was able to imagine/figure out how the story should be going! Anyways, *gasp* Medusa's back? And Kid vs. Scelus? What's gonna happen? Oooooooh~ Please R&R. Thank you for reading! And I shall try my best to update! :D_


	15. The Fight for Control Part I

**Birth of Scelus**

**A/N: **I wanted to post this sometime last Saturday but I was busy cleaning up my room. Then I was building my cat house yesterday and today I was cleaning up the storage. I managed to write bits of the story during my busy and tiring days... today I managed to finish this chapter! Yayz~ Anyway, I hope this chapter doesn't seem rushed cuz I think I put too much action stuff in here with different scenes~ O.O

**Summary:** They've defeated Kishin Asura and believed they've gained peace. But they're wrong. Lurking in the shadows, a group of people lead by a man named Noah are trying to create another Kishin using Chrona and Shinigami-sama's son, Kid. And and enemy thought dead wasn't as dead as they believed. How will Maka and gang defeat them? Will they be able to save both Kid and Chrona? They've found help from a young man who proclaimed himself as a Demon Weapon. Can they trust him? **AU**, OC & OOCs.

**Pairings:** Soul x Maka, Kid x Chrona, Black*StarxTsubaki, LizxOC.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Soul Eater. It's the work of Okubo Atsushi. If I owned it, I won't be writing Fanfictions.

**Special Thanks to:**

**NekoKriszty: **Hey there~ thanks again for the constructive criticism! Tho I'm still fighting my 'worrisomeness' I'm doing my best to improve my writing, especially with character refference! (^_^)b

And of course I love all those who had reviewed! It gave me motivation! *0* Anyway, I don't want to keep you all waiting too long. Go on and enjoy this chapter! Hahah, anyway enjoy reading chapter fifteen~

* * *

**Chapter Fifteen: The Fight for Control [Part I]**

Medusa stumbled as Justin gave her a push into the small room, the chains of her shackles clinked. She glared at him over her shoulders, eyes narrowing at the sight of his calm smile as he shut the door, 'I'll be back. Don't damage her too much Gopher. I'd like a chance to play with her myself but alas I have duty to attend to first.'

'Don't worry. You'll have your chance with her later,' replied a male voice coming from the shadows.

Medusa straightened herself and looked around. The room was very small, almost the same size as the cell she was imprisoned in at Shibusen. It was lit by the sunlight through the only window available, high above on the wall to her left, almost touching the ceiling. The room was slowly growing dark as the sleepy sun sets in the west. She noted that the room was rather bare, no furniture was seen. The only thing available was someone standing in the shadows.

'What do you want?' she asked impatiently.

The person stepped forward and revealed himself. Gopher stared at her emotionlessly. On the contrary, there was a storm of emotions swirling inside the teenager, 'I want you to tell me the secret of the Black Blood.'

Medusa remained silent and stared at the teenager. She was both impressed and feared him because of his soul… a Grigori Soul. That means he's very powerful and has the ability to use magic although he may not have a witch origin. She saw a frown graced the teen's lips, 'Well? Are you going to speak or not?

'Hmph! You think I'd give away my secret to you?'

Gopher gritted his teeth, 'You're at a disadvantage here witch! Remember that! Without the Black Blood and your magic, you're vulnerable.'

Medusa raised her chin, 'I refuse to cooperate with a brat like you!'

The teen growled and dashed forward in a blink of an eye, holding her by her neck he raised her a few inches off the floor. Seething through gritted teeth, he said, 'Tell me the secret of the Black Blood!'

The Snake Witch gasped for air as she clawed at his hand around her neck. Gopher loosed his grip slightly and waited for her reply. Medusa chuckled, 'N-never…'

Gopher's left eyes twitched as he tried to control his temper, 'Tell me the secret or I'll break your NECK!'

'Control yourself boy!' said a voice.

Gopher turned his head to the shadow and saw a red and black clown stepped out. The clown had a scowl and angry gold-glowing eyes. The teen released the witch and she dropped to the floor, coughing and wheezing. Her oxygen deprived mind tried to analyze what just happened as she looked up at Gopher who was talking with a blurred red and black figure.

'Noah would be most displeased with you boy! We trained you better than this!' said the Red Clown unhappily.

The teen bowed his head and clenched his fists, 'I'm sorry… it's just… I…I don't like seeing the change in Noah-sama…'

The Red Clown nodded, 'I understand. However, I do not accept your failure at keeping your emotions at bay... and your unfaithfulness to Lord Scelus. I have to _reprogram _you.'

'Wha- NO!'

Gopher tried to get away but the clown grabbed his head with its rather big hand. There was fear on his face before it twisted into agony as he screamed in pain. His eyes rolled up and his whole body spasm as if he was electrocuted. Medusa cringed at the loud noise and she shut her eyes and covered her ears trying to block out the scream.

The room was deathly silent seconds later and she dared herself to open her eyes. She saw Gopher standing, facing her, his face shadowed. The Red Clown standing behind him, hands on the teen's shoulders. The clown leaned forward and whispered, 'Do what you must, serve your Lord. Kishin Scelus.'

Gopher raised his head and he looked at Medusa with madness in his eyes, 'Snake Witch Medusa, tell us the secret of the Black Blood or …' he grinned manically, '…face death!'

* * *

Justin pushed the door opened and found Noah standing in front of the broken statue of a maiden at the altar. The flame on the candles flickered at a slight breeze passing through. The blond took off his earphones after wearing it for so long and tucked it in his pocket, 'Are we ready to proceed?'

Noah bowed his head, 'Not yet. We need to collect a few more souls…'

'We have more than enough already,' the priest pointed out.

'No. The souls are not enough!'

The two men were silent for a few moments before Justin spoke, 'Noah, are you hesitating?'

Noah turned to him and they stared at each other, none saying a word. The priest shut his eyes, 'I knew this would happen… if you continue to delay, you will have to face the consequences.'

The other man narrowed his eyes, 'I'm not delaying!'

'It's no use to be in denial. You're hesitating because you found out Chrona is your daughter. To ensure Scelus-sama's survival, we need Black Blood and to get that we need her. She is the only_successful_ specimen of Medusa's Black Blood Project and she is also the suitable sacrifice because she was _molded_ to become a Kishin since she was born.'

Noah's clenched fists shook by his side as he glared at Justin angrily, 'Shut up.'

Justin opened his eyes, 'Chrona is the essential _ingredient_ to Scelus-sama's resurrection._'_

'Shut up!'

'If you're not going to do it, I'll do it.'

'SHUT UP!'

The two stared at each other in silence again. Justin sighed, 'I see. You are now a drawback to our plan. I guess I'll have to eliminate you.'

Noah formed a magical shield to defend himself just as the priest vanished from where he stood. There was a clang as Justin's guillotine blade hit the shield. The blond heard Noah muttering a spell and he quickly evaded as a black worm popped out of the floor and tried to bite him. He chopped the worm with his bladed arm, the worm disintegrated with a squeal. The priest twisted his body and landed a kick at the tan man who blocked his kick with his arms.

Noah wrapped his arms around Justin's leg and threw him toward the nearest pillar. The blond gasped in pain and slumped to the floor. The floor under him glowed and he quickly rolled aside, barely dodging the jaws of another black worm. The worm changed direction and flew toward him, he put both arms in front of him as a shield and the worm was sliced into three as it went through the blades on his arms. The worm disintegrated. The priest pushed himself off the floor and stared at the other man with cold eyes. A smirk graced his lips, 'Ah, I just remembered… I've never knew how good you are at fighting as I've never seen you fought.'

Noah frowned, 'Then come! Let's see who's the better fighter between us!'

Justin stood up and wiped the blood at the corner of his lips, 'I accept your challenge.'

The priest once again vanished from Noah's sight; he let out a pained cry when he felt something sharp slashed at his back, _damn it! He's fast!_ He stomped his foot and the floor glowed. Justin moved back as five black worms sprout out of the floor (portal) and surrounded Noah. They hissed and growled protectively around their master. Noah sighed as the wound on his back began to heal after he cast a spell. Justin tilted his head, 'Oh, you have the ability to heal… interesting. I thought _Witches_ who have such ability are labeled as _heretics_ in Witch Society.'

Noah 'hmph' as he straightened himself. He snapped his fingers and three of the worm flew straight toward the priest who dodged and sliced at them. Justin was caught by surprise when he saw the worms that he sliced regenerated and multiplied (though their sizes are smaller than before). A few of the worms manage to bit him and he hissed in pain. With a cry he released a burst of energy around him and managed to disintegrate the worms attached to him and those close to him.

The remaining worms fused together to become one big worm, it opened its mouth wide, showing a collection of sharp teeth. The inside of the worm's mouth seemed to glow and Justin's eyes widened in shock when a blast of light energy sped toward him from the worm's mouth. He tried to dodge it but the energy beam caught his left arm. A scream escaped his lips when he felt an immense pain, his vision turned hot white and he vaguely felt himself hit the floor. He had never felt such pain in his life before, _is this what it feels like? To be close to God?_ He thought.

Noah warily looked at the fallen teenager, 'Is that all you have Justin Law? Aren't you the youngest to ever achieve the level of Death Scythe?'

Justin gritted his teeth and opened an eye, _I cannot lose to him! Scelus-sama's resurrection… I wish to be there for the day… And this man is hindering God's rebirth!_

_**Do you want power?**_

Noah frowned when he saw a mad look in the priest's eyes. A shiver ran up his spine when he felt a sudden increase of mad energy in the room. He stiffened when Justin chuckled, 'Yesss….'

_**I shall grant you power mortal. Destroy him, he who is hindering your God's birth to this wretched world.**_

The shadows moved and approached the priest. As the shadow rise up, Justin was pulled up to his feet as well. His eyes were mad with insanity and he grinned manically. Noah stood frozen, he stared as Justin merged with the shadowy being and transformed to another, '_**Madness Fusion**_.'

Justin had transform into a creature that had a head wearing a helmet with three _Insanity Eyes_; a tall lithe body that looked like a guillotine and his remaining arm had a crescent shaped blade attached to a chain hanging inside his sleeve. There were black wisps of mist where his feet should be, he seemed to be floating in midair instead of standing. [Ok, kinda look a bit like his Madness Fusion form in the manga but uhh… different.]

'_**For betraying Scelus-sama, I shall pass judgment upon you! Your sentence is EXECUTION!**_'

* * *

Kid gasped in pain as he hit the checkered tiled floor, creating a deep crater. He groaned in pain as he lay there, trying to regain his dulled senses. Scelus was floating above him in the air, smirking as he looked down at the teenager, 'Is that all Shinigami-kun? Where has that fighting spirit of yours gone?'

Kid gritted his teeth and cursed himself inwardly. This was his body! His mind! He was supposed to have more power over the insanity trying to take his mind and body from him! Why was he so weak? Wait… they are in his mind… so that means….

Scelus landed on the floor with a quiet click of his shoes. He hummed as he continued to stare at Kid with amusement, 'Well? Are you giving up?'

The teenager's eyes snapped open and he attempted to sweep the latter off his feet but Scelus jumped and he missed. The Kishin chuckled at his feeble attempt but Kid didn't falter. He pushed himself off the floor, swaying slightly and glared at his doppelganger. He stood in a battle stance and Scelus tilted his head, 'Oh? The _Death God Martial Art- Stance of __**Crime**_? Are you finally getting serious?'

The corner of Kid's lips quirked, 'I was reckless and rash before but after you beat me up you helped me get some sort of sense back into me. The annoying voices have ceased… Even without my Twin Demon Guns, I can fight well when I'm level headed.'

Scelus grinned, 'This should be interesting.'

Kid vanished and reappeared in front of him, the teen sent a fist straight for his face but Scelus blocked it and counter attacked by pulling the arm to hold the teen into a lock. Kid anticipated it and he turned to ram his elbow at the other's head. Scelus tilted his head back and grinned madly, 'Yes! This should be interesting!'

Kid tugged at his arm that was still in Scelus' grip, causing the Kishin to slightly lose his balance. Seeing his chance, Kid tried to kick him but he missed when the latter twisted his body and flipped, releasing his grip on Kid's wrist. He back flipped when Kid tried to kick him again. The Kishin laughed when he noticed something was off, 'Oh? Not attempting to put symmetry in your attacks?'

Kid grinned nervously, 'I don't need symmetry!'

'Ah, that's a surprise! Let's see how long you can last Shinigami-kun!'

He was slightly caught by surprise when Scelus appeared so close to him. He quickly raised his left arm to block a kick, ignoring the pain; he pushed the leg aside hoping it'll knock the Kishin's balance off. Pain exploded in his head when Scelus' other foot connected with his jaw when the he twisted in the air. Kid stumbled back, hissing in pain. He cursed when he felt Scelus grabbed him by his shirt and he felt the rush of air around him when he was lifted and thrown.

Kid gasped in pain as he hit the floor again. Before Scelus released his grip, he quickly grabbed the Kishin's wrist and with as much strength he could muster, he kicked him at his side. The Kishin let out a pained cry as he was sent crashing to the floor beside the young Shinigami. Kid gasped for air and he cursed when he realized that he was getting tired and weak. He tensed when Scelus pinned him down with his weight, chuckling. He didn't realize the Kishin had moved.

Scelus grabbed the younger Shinigami by his neck. He leaned down with a smirk, 'Not bad Shinigami-kun, but not good enough to keep me down!'

Kid smirked, 'Think again!'

'Wha-' Scelus was cut off by a sudden pain in his abdomen. He flew up and landed hard a few meters away. Kid sat up coughing for air, two smoking guns in his hands.

Scelus sat up with a growl, 'The Twin Demon Guns?'

'My body, my head, my mind… I am in control,' said Kid as he stood up.

'Tch, you're one stubborn kid Shinigami-kun… I like it. But you forgot one thing; I'm a part of you.'

Kid's eyes widened when the guns in his hands slipped through his fingers in whips of smoke and appeared in Scelus' hands. The Kishin smirked as he tapped the gun in his right hand against his temple, 'I can do what you can in here. So you're not in total control kiddo.'

Kid narrowed his eyes and another pair of twin guns appeared in his hands in a flash of light. He raised the guns and aimed at his doppelganger, 'The fight's not over until one of us falls.'

Scelus grinned, 'Well to be precise, both of us had fallen at least once… well, you fell more than once.'

A vein throbbed on Kid's head, 'That's not what I meant!'

The Kishin sighed, 'Can't you take a joke? Sheez!'

Kid pulled the triggers and began doing consecutive shots at his opponent. Scelus formed a barrier in front of him in the form of the three eyes (the Insanity trademark). He smirked as he directed the three red translucent shields to fly toward Kid who agilely dodged all the three eyes. The eyes vanished after reaching a certain distance. Kid had to form his own shield to defend himself from Scelus' shots.

The Kishin cackled, 'How long can you hold this up Shinigami-kun? I know you're getting tired! Not me, I myself am an unlimited mass of energy! I don't get tired.'

Kid cursed, he knew that Scelus was right. His brain wracked for a way to defeat the Kishin so that he could gain control over his body, 'Damn it!'

* * *

It was dark outside and the moon was grinning madly, drooling blood. It's pale light cast over the two figures hiding behind a boulder. Reiji's eyes snapped open and he looked up, 'They're here.'

'Hnn?' asked Sid as he looked to where the younger man was staring.

The shadows shifted and six figures rose from the ground. A bird-like shadow moved toward Reiji and became his shadow. Sid heard the younger man let out a sigh before he stood up. The zombie recognized five of the newcomers but not one. It was a teenager with gray hair and golden eyes. He raised a brow, 'Who's the kid? And why are those two here?'

Stein pulled his hand out of his coat's pocket, 'His name is Loup Eckzahn. Someone with… magical abilities who can assist us. And these two tagged along because they insist to take part in this mission. And also partly because they want to see Kid.'

'We ain't going back now that we're here,' said Liz with a stern look on her face. Patty imitated her expression as she nodded her head.

'Don't worry, I can wield them,' said Loup as he raised a hand.

Reiji's eyes narrowed, 'He's a werewolf.'

Marie's eyes hung open, 'What? I didn't know that! Are you?'

Loup cringed, 'Could you be any louder? We're supposed to stay hidden!'

The woman blushed and she fidgeted nervously, 'G-gomen.'

'Yes, I'm a werewolf and a witch… anyone got a prob with that?'

No one said a word. Stein clasped his hands together and smiled, 'So~ Sid, have you formulated a plan?'

The zombie scratched his neck, 'Hmm, truthfully, I don't think my plan would work. It's a 50-50 chance… it involves us going separate ways but uhh….'

'Well, like what he said, he can wield the Thompson sisters. From what I heard, he's a pretty good fighter too, I don't think there should be a problem with us splitting up,' the scientist reasoned.

'Alright, Reiji sticks with me. Stein, you're with Spirit and Marie. And you three are together. We've checked the Western side of their hideout, nothing out of place, looks like where they kept their food supplies. So we're going to North, East and South. Stein, you and your team take the North, Loup's team takes the South and we'll take the East. Our meeting point is at the centre of their hideout which, according to the information Loup had given to us, should be here…' said Sid pointing to a draft sketch of the area.

Loup nodded, 'They said there's an oasis at the centre of the ruins.'

'Take these, report your situations every ten minutes,' said Sid as he handed out some earpiece.

'Be careful, there are golems on guard. Try not to engage in any fight. Our first objective is to locate Chrona, BREW and Kid. Then we move on to the next objective: to retrieve Chrona and BREW.'

Everyone nodded their heads solemnly. Patty and Liz transformed to their gun forms and Loup caught them and put them in the gun holsters hanging at his sides. Spirit transformed to his scythe form while Marie remained in her human form due to the fact that she can fight fairly well as an autonomous weapon. Reiji transformed to his weapon form; a pair of twin daggers with black blades that had red tribal-like design and a golden hilt with a red ribbon tied at the end. Sid caught him and placed him in the scabbard on his back in an 'X'.

'_Woah, didn't expect him to be a weapon_,' said Liz.

'_And he didn't have to be two person to be a pair of weapon!_' said Patty.

'Let's move. The shadows should help us tonight,' said Loup and they all departed toward their allocated locations.

The werewolf moved silently passed the golems guarding the entrance. Loup's eyes adjusted to the darkness quickly as he moved in the shadows. His olfactory sense picked up many scents as he moved along the maze-like corridor. He cringed inwardly at the strong scent of blood. He stopped and sniffed at the air, ears twitching, senses alert and eyes looking at his surrounding.

'_What is it wolf boy?_' asked Liz.

'I think I caught the scent of BREW… it's coming from there,' said the werewolf as he turned his head to his right.

Patty _tilted_ her head, '_You sure it's BREW?_'

The sisters were slightly disappointed as they were hoping to be the ones to find Kid but luck was just not on their side. Loup nodded his head, 'It smells of something really ancient… blood… and if I'm correct, there's a faint scent of Shinigami-san.'

'_Oh yeah, he did kept BREW with him before it was taken…he used it during the fight with Baba Yaga Castle too,' _said Liz thoughtfully.

'Let's go check it out then.'

They reached a wooden double door at the end of the corridor. Lucky for them, they didn't encounter any enemy but it made Loup uneasy. Why would the enemy leave something as important as BREW unguarded? He stood in front of the door, contemplating whether to enter or not. he pressed a finger at the communicator attached to his left ear, 'This is Loup. I think we found where they kept BREW.'

'_Bzzzt, this is Sid. What's the situation?_'

'Fishy. No one is guarding the area. What should we do?'

'_Retrieve BREW. But if you encounter an enemy you can't take down, contact us for back up ASAP got it?'_

'Roger that. Ok girls, we're going in. You ready?'

'Sure am!' whooped Patty excitedly.

'Y-yeah,' said Liz nervously.

Loup stared at the door, 'Don't worry, I won't let anything bad happens to you two.'

The werewolf pushed the door and he grimaced at the overwhelming scent of blood. The hairs on his neck stood and he tensed. The room was huge, shaped like a dome. There was a strange machine across the room, it was huge and steam hissed as they puffed out of vents from the pipes. In the centre of the room was a tall cylinder, containing a mass of moaning souls, circling slowly inside. On the walls either side of him were pods, there were a lot of them, and he didn't want to know what's in them at all.

Loup looked around and he didn't see or feel anyone alive in the room. He took a few steps and approached the cylinder, 'That's a lot of souls…'

'_W-what are they for?_' asked Liz frightened.

'Food. For Scelus…' replied the werewolf. He didn't elaborate because he was sure the sisters didn't want to know their meister was feeding on these souls.

Patty pouted, '_Where's BREW?_'

'Probably in that thing,' said Loup as he glared at the machine. He walked toward it and stared at the buttons and lever on it. He was startled when Patty transformed to her human self and stared at all the machine's controller, 'Hoo~ I wonder what these do!'

'_Patty! Change back to-_'

'Watch out!' cried Loup as he pulled the younger Thompson and shot at the orb of energy using Liz. The orb dissipated when the energy bullet hit it. Patty 'uh-oh' and changed back to her gun form which Loup caught with his free hand. The werewolf's eye narrowed as he stared at the figure in front of him: a two-headed clown. The trio recognized their faces, they were the clowns they encountered back at Death City.

'_**Hey, hey, hey~ It's the troublesome guy!**_' said one of the heads.

'_**Gehehehehe~ we meet again,**_' said the other with a grin

* * *

Whoo~ action is hard to write, I spend my time imagining and actually executing those moves in my room to try and see which is best and more realistic (as it can be with manga XD)

Loup's back in action and Reiji finally revealed his weapon form! I had a hard time to decide for him tho but then I ended up him being a twin dagger or a Swallow Blade (when the two daggers are combined). Hoho~ I wonder what'll happen in the next chapter. Gonna let my hands write on 'auto' mode again like what I did with this chappie~ :D

Thank you for reading~ Lova ya'll! Don't forget to leave a review if you don't mind~ ;D


	16. The Fight for Control Part II

**Birth of Scelus**

**A/N: **Sorry if I didn't post as soon as I used to. I'm still busy with Teaching Assistantship Programme... and I got blurred when I was about to start typing this chapter. Ahahah... But I managed to finish it and boy, I can't believe there's a lot of fighting scenes going on in this chapter! Hope it's ok though, cuz like I said before, fighting scene is hard~ XD And I'm sorry if there are some spelling or grammatical error~

Btw, I noticed that my chapter has become longer and longer. More words! And there's gonna be a PART III of this umm 'episode' cuz if I continue... it's gonna be too long to put in one chapter! Bwahahah! Oops! I talk too much! Go on and have fun reading! Oh, a reminder, characters are OOC! It means 'Out of Character'.

**Summary:** They've defeated Kishin Asura and believed they've gained peace. But they're wrong. Lurking in the shadows, a group of people lead by a man named Noah are trying to create another Kishin using Chrona and Shinigami-sama's son, Kid. And and enemy thought dead wasn't as dead as they believed. How will Maka and gang defeat them? Will they be able to save both Kid and Chrona? They've found help from a young man who proclaimed himself as a Demon Weapon. Can they trust him? **AU**, OC & OOCs.

**Pairings:** Soul x Maka, Kid x Chrona, Black*StarxTsubaki, LizxOC.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Soul Eater. It's the work of Okubo Atsushi. If I owned it, I won't be writing Fanfictions.

* * *

**Chapter Sixteen: The Fight for Control [Part II]**

'**Where'd he go? Did we hit him?**' ask the head with the grinning face.

The head with the scowling face replied, '**I don't think we got him. If he got hit, we would've heard him scream in agony… ooooh, I'd like to hear that.**'

'**You're sick oniichan! And I like it! Gahahahahah!**'

Liz shuddered, '_I think I'm gonna be sick!_'

Loup peeked at the side of the cylinder and saw the two headed clown walked around trying to determine where he was hiding. The _Happy Clown_ grinned, '**Come out, come out wherever you are~ We know you're here~**'

The other head turned to where they were hiding and he grinned victoriously, '**THERE!**'

'Shit!' cursed Loup when the Clowns vanished from sight. They appeared beside him, one of the heads had his mouth open wide and a white light glowed from inside. The werewolf fell flat on the floor as the beam of light shot out. The beam hit a few pods that were across them.

The _Angry Clown_ growled, '**Idiot! Watch where you're shooting!**'

'**Ooops! Ehehehe, sorry!**'

Loup rolled to his side sat up on one knee and shot at them. The Clowns stumbled back at the force of each hit. It jumped high in the air and latched itself on the glass cylinder, one of the heads opened his mouth and shot another beam at the werewolf who jumped away and dodged it. Loup muttered a spell and the Thompson sisters felt themselves become powerfully charged by his magic.

'_Whoa, do you feel that neechan?_'

'_Yeah… this is…_'

'_Awesome!_'

He pulled the triggers and the magically charged bullets hit the Clowns. Happy Clown screeched, '**Aaaaargh!**'

'**Ototou! Why you- you're going to pay for that!**'

Loup back flipped as the Clowns' right arm suddenly extended and tried to punch him. He was caught off guard when the arm changed direction. A startled yelp escaped his lips when the Clowns' palm slammed against his chest; he gritted his teeth when he felt a jolt of electricity. The Thompsons screamed in pain when they felt the electrical energy coursing to them through the werewolf.

Loup quickly let them go and they clattered to the floor. The sisters transformed to their human form and winced in pain. They watched with worry as the werewolf's body began to spasm, the two headed clown laughed manically when an agonized scream escaped his lips, 'Wolf boy! Patty transform!'

'Okie!' replied Patty. Her body glowed pink as she transformed and Liz caught her. She aimed at the Clowns still clinging to the glass cylinder, 'LET HIM GO YOU SICK BASTARDS!'

The Clowns flinched when Patty's bullets hit their faces. Though the hit doesn't hurt as when they were magically enhanced, it was still annoying. Angry Clown growled, '**They're so annoying!**'

'**Let's kill them!**' replied his brother gruffly.

'Uh-oh! P-Patty!'

Patty transformed, 'Got it!'

After the younger Thompson transformed, the two sisters dashed toward Loup's unmoving body on the floor, grabbed him and dragged him away as fast as they could carry him to hide in one of the nooks of the huge strange machine. They were thrown against the metallic wall of the machine when the ground behin behind them exploded.

Liz groaned as she sat up, wincing at the stinging pain of her scrapped elbow. Patty sat up and grinned, 'That was fun!'

'Patty! This is serious! And it's bad!'

'Ooooh, right.'

The two sisters turned to the Clowns when they heard a grunt. They saw them stumbled back as if they'd just hit something. Happy Clown whined, '**We can't go through the barrier~**'

'**That's cuz BREW set up a protective barrier for itself against insanity… we can't even harm them as long as they're there**…' said Angry Clown as his eyes narrowed.

The sisters sighed in relief. Liz quickly took a look at Loup and she scowled, 'I bet the communicator's busted! How are we going to ask for help now?'

'Is Mr. Wolfie okay?' asked Patty as she peered over her sister's shoulder.

'I dunno… hey, hey wolf boy! You okay?' asked Liz as she poked at the teen's cheeks.

She squeaked and fell back on her butt when his eyes snapped open. Loup sat up and Liz noticed something was off, 'W-w-wolf… boy?'

Loup's head snapped toward her and she gasped. His eyes looked wild and she saw sharp fangs peeking out of the sides of his lips. Loup's eyes narrowed and he growled at her. Patty who had turned her attention to the Clowns looked over her shoulder, 'What's wrong neechan?'

'I-I'm n-not sure b-but I t-think this is what Vinny warned us about,' said Liz as she scooted away from Loup who was now glaring at her, looking at her hungrily like an angry beast.

* * *

'I hope they're ok,' whispered Sid.

'_I'm sure they are. That Loup kid's quite strong. He has a very complex soul… son of two witches, the Lycan blood in him… and I have a feeling that his ancestor is a technician… he's a mix of everything._'

'I bet life is hard for the kid…'

'_He's a rare breed. There will be people who want to use him for research or experiments…_' said Reiji with a hint of anger.

Sid stopped when he thought he heard something as he approached the 'T' junction at the end. He pressed himself against the wall and took a peek. He saw a blond man walking lazily and yawned widely. The man scratched his cheek and muttered something that he couldn't hear clearly. He managed to catch the words 'damn brat' and 'acting all godly'. Sid held back a sigh when the man entered through a door and slammed the door shut, this means he wasn't spotted.

'That's Giriko,' whispered the zombie.

'_The Demon Chainsaw? Hmph, I expected him to look older since he's more than a century old_.'

Sid tensed when he heard a roaring sound. He jumped as the wall behind him crumbled, revealing Giriko who was grinning crookedly. He whipped his leg to the side, the whirring saw blade on his leg dissolved, 'Who the heck are you?'

'Shit, he got us!' said Sid as he whipped the twin daggers out of the scabbard.

The weapon raised his brow, 'So, you're one of 'em Shibusen bastards. Good timing, I'm in a bad mood. You'll be great meat for me to rip to shreds!'

The zombie ducked and barely dodged Giriko's Saw Foot attack. He put Reiji in front of him in an 'X' and thrust upward. Giriko quickly leaned back to avoid the blades from slicing his throat, he landed palms down and did a helicopter kick, both legs whirring with saw blades. Sid dodged by doing a back flip. He landed a good few feet away but at a disadvantage when he felt his back made contact with the cold stone wall. He cursed under his breath.

Giriko smirked crookedly when he saw his prey is in disadvantage. He dashed forward and leaped in the air. Spinning while in midair, he struck down with his left leg. Sid shield himself using Reiji, the daggers were flat against his forearms. Giriko grinned, 'It's no use! I'll cut those blades into pieces!'

When the chainsaw hit the blades of the dagger, there was flash of white light and Giriko was thrown back by a repelling energy. He twisted his body and landed on the floor on one knee. He frowned, 'What the-'

Sid chuckled, 'Don't underestimate these daggers. Reiji is no ordinary weapon.'

The other man growled. He dashed forward and moved in a zig-zag at lightning speed, leaving a trail of cracks on the floor. When he appeared to Sid's right, he swung a leg at the zombie, 'SAW FOOT!'

Sid used on of the daggers to defend himself while the other, he swung at Giriko. The weapon raised his right arm and saw blades appeared. The dagger got caught in the ridges of the saw bladed and Giriko grinned, 'Gotcha!'

'No, we got you,' said Sid coolly.

'Huh? Wha- GAAAH!' Giriko let out a cry of pain when he felt a sharp pain in his right arm. Reiji had released a wavelength attack while his blade was stuck in the chainsaw. Giriko pulled his arm away and jumped a few times backward. He grimaced when he saw the gash on his arm, his fingers were twitching and his arm was going numb.

'What the hell did you do?'

Sid raised Reiji in front of him in a stance, 'Wavelength attack.'

'Tch' guess I'll have to go all out on you,' said Giriko.

The zombie noticed the shadows shifting. They moved toward Giriko and engulfed him in blackness, the weapon grinned, 'You're going to die.'

'What is this?' asked Sid.

Reiji narrowed his eyes, '_This is… Madness Fusion._'

Sid narrowed his eyes when he saw Giriko had transformed into a tall and lanky creature with long arms and legs. He adorns a sleeveless long black coat that had ripped edges, khaki jeans with some chains hanging on his sides (a pair of long chains was dragging on the floor), combat boots and he had a white mask covering his eyes. The mask had a huge grin and the narrow eyeholes seemed to glow red. His hair for some reason had grown to his middle back, though remained a mess of spikes, and was held by a cylindrical ring. There were the three eyes of insanity at the back of his coat.

Giriko chuckled, '**It's time to get serious**.'

* * *

Medusa grunted as she hit the floor, barely evading the beam of energy that had, magically, shot out from his chest. Her eyes flicked to where she saw the exit when the energy lit up the now dark room. She quietly crawled away; knowing that Gopher would approach where he had last saw her. She was relieved that she was able to free herself from her shackles by using his energy beam to melt the shackle, though it was risky, and now she can move easily and make less sound. She forced herself to breathe quietly despite the panic rising in her when she heard him approaching close. She rolled to the side until she hit the wall, there she remained still. Waiting in the dark.

'Where are you Snake Witch? I know you're here~' said Gopher madly.

Medusa's eye began to adjust to the darkness and she saw the teenager standing about 3 meters from her, his back facing her. She looked up at the small window and hoped the moonlight won't enter and provided him with light. He seemed to have yet adjusted to the dark. Keeping her eyes on him, she slowly crept toward the door. She cursed inwardly at the dress her daughter was wearing, _how can she move in this thing?_

She froze when Gopher moved. Her eyes following him as he went to the door and he stopped there, head moving side to side, searching for her, 'Where's are you hiding Medusssa? I know you're not dead.'

Medusa clenched her jaw as she remained still. Cold sweat trickled down her face; it won't be long until his eyes adjusted to the darkness. Her eyes widened when she felt a strange but familiar sensation tingling under her skin, _Ragnarok?_

_**Huh? Medusa? You're back! What happened to Chrona?**_

Medusa didn't reply, instead she smirked slyly.

Gopher's head snapped to where he heard something, he grinned and raised his left arm. He aimed to where he heard the sound and a blast of white energy brightened the dark room. He saw Medusa side-stepped it as she ran toward him. She summoned the black blood in her daughter's body and solidified it into a sword. She thrust the sword forward and it hit Gopher's right shoulder. The teen let out an agonized scream.

He gritted his teeth and grabbed the blade, 'Why you!'

Medusa gasped when she saw his chest began to glow. She moved aside but the beam managed to hit her left shoulder, she hissed in pain and gripped her shoulder. Her skin began to heal quickly because of the black blood. She flicked her right hands at Gopher, sending droplets of blood flying, 'Bloody Needle!'

Gopher raised his arms in front of him to protect himself. He grimaced when the needles pierced through the skin of his arm, though not deep but they stung. He released a burst of energy and the black balls of spike in front of him disintegrated. While he was distracted, Medusa had ran out of the room, she had no intent to continue fighting the teenager knowing that she couldn't last long.

She ran blindly in the maze-like hallways. A door in front to her right opened and she couldn't stop herself as she ran straight toward the person who just exited the room. The person grabbed her wrists before she could run off and she looked up. The symmetry obsessed teenager blinked his eyes and stared at her, 'C-Chrona-san?'

Medusa felt her grip on her daughter was overwhelmed by Chrona's will to resurface. The swordswoman opened her eyes; there were tears in them, 'K-Kid-kun? Is it you?'

She squeaked when he suddenly embraced her. He let out a chuckle, 'Yeah… yeah it's me… I'm back!'

The girl blushed and she sighed as she nervously hugged him back. Her eyes widened and she gasped when she remembered why Medusa was running. She pulled back, 'W-we have to get out of here!'

Kid nodded. He held her hand and pulled her toward where she was running. Chrona blushed madly, she shook her head and stared at his back as she tried to not stumble. _I-Is it…. Really him?_

_**Careful Chrona… This might be a trap!**_ Warned Ragnarok.

_I know b-but… but those are his eyes…_

_**Whatever but it could be a trick! That Scelus guy who possessed him might still be in him!**_

The girl bit her bottom lip, 'K-Kid-kun?'

'Yes?' asked the young shinigami without turning to her.

She stared at the floor as she ran, 'H-How'd you… how'd you come back? What happened t-to Scelus?'

'… He's still inside me.'

Chrona's eyes widened and she looked up to stare at the back of his head, 'W-what?'

'I can't get rid of him. To be frank, I'm not sure how long I can restrain him.'

'Then…'

Kid nodded and he frowned, 'Yeah, I might… He might come back.'

'W-why? How…'

Kid slowed down and he turned to her. His face a mask of seriousness, 'I want to make sure you're safe.'

Chrona felt like crying, she seriously doesn't know how to handle the storm of emotions in her chest. Her eyes took in every details of his face, 'F-for me? You came back for me?'

Kid gave her a small smile and nodded, 'I feel bad you got dragged in. And I don't… want to hurt you... you know, when Scelus took over. So before anything happens, I'll take you out of here.'

The girl's eyes blinked rapidly as she tried to fight back the tears. She shook her head, 'B-but I don't want to leave you here! I can't do that! What am I going to tell the others?'

Kid cupped her cheek with one hand, 'Chrona-san… I'm not safe. I'm afraid I'll hurt you. Scelus… is merciless.'

Someone cleared his throat and Kid looked up to find Ragnarok had appeared. The blob crossed his arms in front of his chest, 'We should get moving before that crazy kid catches up.'

Kid grabbed the girl's hand again and led her to where he remembered was the exit. While Scelus took over, he was able to see what the Insanity was doing though there are times he found himself trapped, swimming in an endless sea of mad energy. He flinched when his chest ached but he quickly dismissed it, not wanting Chrona to notice him in pain.

_I'll make sure you're safe Chrona…_

* * *

'_Wait! Wait! Waiiiiit~' cried a voice._

_Liz stopped and turned to find Vanessa running toward her. The Fox Witch squeaked and suddenly fell flat on her face. She groaned and rubbed her nose, 'Owie…'_

'_You okay Vanessa?' asked Liz as she helped the girl up_

_Patty was giggling behind her, 'Gahahahah! She fell face first!'_

'_Yeah, I'm okay. I heard you're going with oniichan to save your friend!'_

'_Y-yeah, you heard right,' said Liz as she looked around warily for any eavesdroppers._

_Vanessa adjusted her hoodie, 'Since you're weapons, you're assigned to him too right?'_

'_Yup!' replied Patty with a grin._

'_Well… I'd like to give you a warning. You see, umm, there will be a chance that oniichan might uhh, lose control,' said the redhead as she fidgeted._

'_What do you mean?' asked Liz as she frowned slightly._

_Vanessa bit her bottom lip and looked up at her, 'You know he's a… werewolf right? Well, oniichan haven't really mastered how to control his inner wolf. So, if anything happened… if he somehow transformed… you need to-'_

Liz instinctively transformed to her gun form just as the werewolf leaped at her. She clattered on the floor, then transformed to her human form, 'Loup?'

Loup turned to her and growled again. She began to see more changes; there were grey fur growing on his forearms, his nails had grown into claws, fangs longer and a pair of wolf ear had appeared on his head. He swiped a clawed hand at her and she jumped back, 'Whoa, too close!'

The blonde squeaked when he lunged at her again, she moved to the side and he missed. Liz trembled, 'P-P-Patty! Help me out here!'

'What am I supposed to do?' asked Patty as she tilted her head.

'Help me keep him still!' cried Liz.

'Well, he won't stay still if you keep moving!' huffed the younger Thompson.

Liz glared at her, 'PATTY!'

'Oh, alright. Let's see if this work but you gotta move quick!'

'Okay, I got it! Just do something already!' cried Liz frantically as she was having more trouble trying to avoid Loup's claws and jaws. _Why is he attacking me and not Patty?_ She whined inwardly.

The Clowns were staring at them. Wondering what they were doing. Happy clown giggled, '**This is hilarious!**'

'**Something's not right with that guy…**' muttered Angry Clown.

Patty cupped her hands over her mouth, 'Hey Mr. Wolfie~ Lookie here! I got some treat for ya!'

Loup's ears perked up and he turned to Patty, he blinked dumbfounded that he didn't notice her presence. His face changed back to that of anger and he turned to fully face her. Patty flung her arms over her head, 'What the hell are you waiting for?'

'Huh? Oh right!' Liz sucked in a deep breath and jumped onto Loup's back catching him off-guard. She held onto him tightly, legs around his waist. He growled and tried to shake her off, it didn't work so he reached up to grab her arms. One of the Liz's hands shot up and grabbed one of his ears. She blushed, 'I can't believe I'm doing this…'

_Vanessa pointed at her head, '… grab one of his wolf ears and rub it gently, give it a nice massage. You also need to whisper to him soothing words. That made him relax and he'll go back to normal.'_

_Liz stared at the Fox Witch skeptically, 'You're kidding right?'_

'_Nu-uh! That's what you gotta do, or else he'll rip you to shreds!'_

'_Like ribbons?' asked Patty._

_Vanessa nodded, 'Like ribbons! Except bloodier!'_

'_Okay, okay! I don't need a description of how we might look like if we're ripped to shreds by your brother!' said Liz feeling ill._

'_Remember what I told you. You'll need it! Though oniichan might be embarrassed after he comes to but that's the only way to calm him down.'_

The growl from the werewolf died down and he seemed to go slack. His eyes drooped and he seemed to have fallen into a trance. Liz sighed and rest her chin on his right shoulder, 'It's ok… we're fine. You're fine. Just… calm down, okay Loup?'

About a minute later Loup groaned, 'Unghh… L-Liz?'

'Wolf boy? Is that really you?' asked Liz relieved.

'Uhh, yeah… what happened? And why are you rubbing my head?' he asked sounding miffed. His ears had disappeared and the Thompson didn't realized it.

The Thompson blushed madly and she fell onto the floor the instant she released her grip on him. She moaned, 'Oww! My ass…'

Patty let out a cheer, 'Mr. Wolfie's back!'

'Back? What do you- oh…' Loup's face turned red when he realized what had happened. He cleared his throat and held out a hand to Liz, 'T-thanks… and I'm sorry.'

Liz chuckled nervously, 'I-it's okay… at least we're not ribbons…'

'What?' he asked with a raised brow.

'N-nothing!'

'**I see, so that's why he feels different. He's not human**,' said Angry Clown.

'**He ain't?**' asked the other one.

Loup glared at them, 'Why aren't they attacking?'

'We're currently behind some barrier that BREW had created to protect itself. I heard 'em say it repels insanity,' said Liz jutting a thumb at the Clowns direction.

'I see. And we inflict more damage if I used magic right?'

'Well, looks like that.'

Loup turned to the Thompsons, 'Let's do a Magic Resonance.'

'What's that?' asked Patty.

'It's a fusion of Magic and Soul Resonance.'

Patty's eyes widened and she made an 'O' with her mouth, Liz seemed to be dumbstruck before she sputtered, 'W-w-what? B-but we've never done that!'

'Trust me, we'll do fine,' replied Loup calmly.

'… for someone who's a witch, you sure know a lot about being a technician,' said Liz as she eyed him warily.

The werewolf smirked, 'What can I say? I'm just awesome.'

Happy clown squinted his eyes, '**What are they saying? I can't hear 'em!**'

'**It seems they have a plan to beat us…**'

'**Hah! Their attempts will be futile!**'

Angry Clown gritted his teeth, '**Never underestimate your enemy otouto. That werewolf… he knows magic. And magic hurt us.**'

'**Oh yeah… That's bad…**'

They watched the two sisters transformed to their gun form and Loup caught them in midair, then he crossed them in front of him. He smirked as his eyes met the Clowns, his lips moving, muttering a spell. Angry Clown frowned, not liking the confident look in the teen's eyes. The Clowns took a step back when Loup's body seemed to glow a grey hue and his eyes glowing white. They felt his soul wavelength become more and more powerful as seconds passed.

'**What is he doing niichan?**'

'…**Soul Resonance? No… it's different.**'

A wolf-like entity formed from the teen's soul, it grew bigger and fiercer. It let out an eerie howl when Loup and the sisters cried out, 'MAGIC RESONANCE!'

The Twin Demon Guns transformed to a form different when they resonated with Kid's soul. Instead of becoming canons on both of Loup's arms, they transformed to what looked like a pair of Smith & Wesson, with an 8 inch barrel and shoots .44 magnums. There are magical encryptions on the side of the silver barrel and on the brown decorative wooden handle, there's a wolf emblem. Loup aimed the twin guns at the Clowns, '_Knights of the Holy Order._'

* * *

Whew, this is so long and so many fighting scene! I got a bit confused on how to refer the two-headed clown... it was either as clown or clown(s) but I finally decided to refer them as 'The Clowns'. I'm also too lazy to bother giving them special names so I called them Happy and Angry, LOL. I somehow enjoy the part where Liz had to calm down Loup. It was cute and funny~ XD

And a side note, '**Knights of the Holy Order**' comes from Van Helsing movie (2004). I'm gonna borrow that name cuz I can't figure out a cool name for the Thompson sister's Smith & Wesson form... =_=ll besides, it sounds cool! Ah if you wanna know what they look like, search for '**Smith & Wesson model 29**' in Wiki or Google it.

Anyway, I hope you enjoyed the chapter! Thank you for reading and R&R~


	17. The Fight for Control Part III

**Birth of Scelus**

**A/N: **Sorry I didn't update so soon y'all! I got busy and Writer's Block hit me! Dang! Anyway, I hope this chapter is good because I think I fried my brain trying to imagine and make up the fighting scenes~ . LOL. Enjoy Part 3 of 'The Fight for Control'! XD Oh, an ignore the grammatical errors~ (if there's any)

**Summary:** They've defeated Kishin Asura and believed they've gained peace. But they're wrong. Lurking in the shadows, a group of people lead by a man named Noah are trying to create another Kishin using Chrona and Shinigami-sama's son, Kid. And and enemy thought dead wasn't as dead as they believed. How will Maka and gang defeat them? Will they be able to save both Kid and Chrona? They've found help from a young man who proclaimed himself as a Demon Weapon. Can they trust him? **AU**, OC & OOCs.

**Pairings:** Soul x Maka, Kid x Chrona, Black*StarxTsubaki, LizxOC.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Soul Eater. It's the work of Okubo Atsushi. If I owned it, I won't be writing Fanfictions.

* * *

**Chapter Seventeen: The Fight for Control [Part III]**

'_Oneechan, you look different!_' said Patty.

Liz rolled her eyes, '_Duh, same to you. We're a pair of Smith & Wesson_.'

Loup pulled the triggers and powerful blasts of energy bullets were released from the barrel of both guns. The Clowns dodged the bullets. One of the bullets hit the metallic base of the huge soul container and ricocheted, the bullet hit the Clowns' right shoulder from behind. They stumbled forward with a pained cry. They clutched their injured shoulder and Happy Clown whimpered, '**T-that hurts…**'

Angry Clown growled, '**Stop whining! We need to eliminate this boy or the Master will kill us for sure!**'

'**We'll end up dead fighting them too!**'

'**Well, at least we'll die doing our job!**'

'**But this ain't a fair fight! We can't touch them!**'

Angry Clown's eyes moved to the huge hissing machine, '**You're right. Let's make this a fair fight shall we?**'

'**W-w-wait a sec niichan! You're not planning to-**'

'**Of course I'm not going to destroy it fool! We're shutting down that machine.**'

'**Are you sure t-that's a good idea?**'

'**You got any other ideas?**'

'**No…**'

Loup pulled the triggers again and began shooting at the Clowns. They dodged his attacks and he frowned when he realized where they were moving towards. He gritted his teeth, 'They're trying to shut down the machine!'

'_That's not good! This is bad! Really bad!_' said Liz as he began to hyperventilate.

'_Whaaat? We can hurt them now right? So it won't make much of a difference_,' said Patty.

'No. Once the barrier is gone. They're going all out to eliminate us, that's for sure,' said Loup.

'_I knew it! We're all gonna die!_' wailed Liz.

'_Shut up woman!_' cried Patty irritated.

Loup tried to intercept the Clown's advance to the controls by shooting in front of them. It worked but only temporarily. Happy faced clown open his mouth and Loup was blinded temporarily by a blinding white light which was actually an energy beam. The beam of light hit the invisible barrier. Loup cursed when he heard the machine hummed behind him, indicating that it was shutting down.

'**Time to play~**'

The werewolf jumped back just as a fist landed in the ground in front of him, leaving a small crater. He aimed at the Clowns in front of him and pulled the triggers. The Clowns shield themselves with and arm while the other took a swing. Loup did a hands free flip to the side while still shooting at them. He saw that the bullets had caused a lot of damage to the Clowns but he needed to do more damage to destroy them.

He did several acrobatic back flips away from the Clowns, 'Patty back me up! I'm gonna need some time to conjure a powerful spell!'

'_But won't our soul resonation be cancelled?_' asked Liz.

'Don't worry, Magic Resonance works even if I'm not holding you two in my hands. It's just until the magic runs out though…' assured Loup as he put his hands together and began muttering a spell.

Patty transformed to her human form and grabbed Liz from Loup's hand, 'Oh yeah, time for some action!'

She defended him by shooting at the Clowns, trying her best to prevent them from getting close. Loup followed her closely without breaking his incantation when they had to move to dodge the Clown's long ranged attacks. The Clowns were getting desperate to stop the werewolf from finishing his spell. Angry Clown tsked, '**Looks like we've got to split up.**'

'**But we'll be vulnerable!**' said Happy Clown.

'**Don't argue with me! I'll get the werewolf you get those girls!**'

'**B-but niichan-**' Happy Clown paused when his brother growled. He gulped and nodded, '**…okay.**'

Patty stopped shooting, 'What the-'

'_T-they're splitting!_' said Liz.

Loup's eyes narrowed but he didn't stop chanting, _This is not good. I can only use this spell once and after that I'm gonna be out of energy._ He considered about cancelling the spell but he was startled when the Angry Clown's face appeared less than an inch in front of his. The face twisted to a grin, 'Yo!'

'LOUP!' cried the Thompson sisters.

Loup's world fell silent when a sharp pain went through his abdomen. He gasped at the pain, eyes widened with shock and fear. He could taste blood rising up his throat. He gripped at the Clown's shoulder as the Clown shoved his hand, which had transformed to something akin to a blade, deeper into his abdomen. The grin on the Clown's face stretched further, 'You're finished.'

'_LOUP! NOOOOOO!_' cried Liz.

Patty jumped aside just as Happy Clown appeared in front of her and tried to hit her. She growled and began doing a combo of martial arts and gunning. Focusing on trying to protect herself and her sister, she tried to push back her concern for the werewolf because right now, their luck had run out and they might lose their lives here.

'Gehehehehe! I'll crush you to a pulp you bloody BASTARD!' she cried as she continue to hit the unfortunate clown. Tears were streaming down her cheeks, _Gotta be tough for neechan! Gotta get us out of here alive!_

Unlike Angry Clown, Happy Clown is not a good fighter. He's more spontaneous than tactical. He gritted his teeth, although maintaining a grinning face, 'Hah! Your hits don't hurt me no more! I'll finish you just like niichan killed your friend!'

Patty's world turned red and she gritted her teeth until they creaked. She grabbed the clown by his neck and pulled him toward her. She seethed as she pressed the barrel of the Smith and Wesson against his forehead, between his eyes, 'I'll kill you first.'

The Clown chuckled, 'A bullet can't kill me.'

'Oh yeah? How bout I pump a thousand bullets in your head?'

'_Patty!_' said Liz worriedly. Her sister is blinded by anger and she's worried Patty will make a mistake. The trio tensed when they felt a shift in the air. They turned to the other two in the room. Sparks of what looked like blue lightning surrounded them.

Loup coughed out blood at the Clown who was disturbed by the change of atmosphere around them. The teen chuckled as he looked up at the clown from his hunched stance, '... I'm taking you to Hell with me.'

'Wha- AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARGH!'

Patty and the younger Clown were thrown of their feet as a blast of energy swept past them from where Loup stood. Liz transformed to her human form and helped Patty get up, 'You okay Patty?'

'Yeah, what the hell just happened?'

'Niichan!' cried Happy Clown. His eyes widened when he watched his brother's body burst into dust. All that's left of him is a purple orb of fire floating where he used to stand. Loup collapsed to the ground in a heap just as the Clown moved and grabbed his brother's soul. He glared at the werewolf, 'You'll pay for that!'

Loup saw, through bleary eyes, the Clown raising the purple orb to his mouth, 'N-no…'

The purple orb burst into black dust when a bullet hit it. The remaining Clown gasped and turned to glare at Liz. Her brows were knitted together and there were tear-marks running down her cheeks, 'Back off Clown!'

The Clown smirked when he saw Patty's gun form, a Magnum instead of a Smith & Wesson, 'Your chance of surviving is far lesser than him.'

Liz took a step back, 'True, but we're not backing down until you're dead!'

They stumbled when the ground shook and then there was a deafening explosion and a whirring sound. Clouds of dust engulfed them. Liz coughed and waved a hand around to blow away the dust in front of her. Just as the dust began to clear a bit, the Thompsons were startled when what look like a chainsaw went through the Clown's chest. He screeched in pain and disintegrated to dust. Liz's eyes were wide as saucers, 'What the-'

She jumped when a white face flew out from the cloud of dust and clamped its mouth shut as the Clown's soul was in its mouth. The girl gulped as she watched the stranger stood straight and licked his lips after swallowing the soul. He grimaced, 'Ughh, that Clown tastes awful!'

'Liz! Patty!' cried a familiar voice.

'_Hey, that sounds like Sid-sensei~_' said Patty.

Liz whipped her head to the right and saw Sid standing on a piece of the crumbled wall, 'Sid-sensei! How'd-'

'Get DOWN!' cried the zombie frantically.

The Thompson yelped as she dropped flat on the floor. Her eyes clenched shut but she heard the whirring of Giriko's chainsaw above her. She turned to lie on her back and shot at him. Giriko hissed when a few bullets hit him, he jumped away and landed a few feet away. Sid landed beside Liz just as she stood up, '_Where's the wolf kid?_'

Liz's eyes searched around before they stopped at the daggers in Sid's grasp, 'Reiji?'

'_Where's Loup?_' asked Reiji ignoring her puzzled look. Sid was looking around for the werewolf and Giriko who had somehow vanished from his sight.

It took the girl a few seconds before her eyes widened and she gasped, 'LOUP!'

She turned to where she last saw him and her blood ran cold at the sight. Giriko was holding the weak werewolf by the back of his neck and grinned, 'Looking for him?'

Sid stifled a gasp, 'W-what happened to him?'

'LET HIM GO!' cried Liz as she took aim.

The grin on Giriko's mask widened as he tightened his grip, making the werewolf grimace, 'Shoot and you might hit him.'

Liz's hands began to shake, 'L-let him go!'

'Liz, back down. We'll take care of him,' said Sid as he stepped forward.

Giriko chuckled, 'I wonder how a hybrid soul tastes like?'

'_TEMEEE!_' said Patty angrily. She glowed pink and transformed to her human form beside her sister, 'Neechan!'

Liz shut her eyes and transformed, knowing that Patty would be more reliable than her in this situation. Patty held her tightly in her hands, 'Sensei, don't tell us to stay back. This bastard owes us a lot! He's gonna pay for a lot of things!'

'You got that right Patty!'

Everyone's attention fell onto the new comer who was standing at the entrance of the room. His eyes were intense and his muscles were tensed, ready for battle. Black*Star gripped Tsubaki, who was in her Kusarigama form, tightly when he saw Giriko. He recognized the man by his aura.

'B-Black*Star! How'd you get here?' asked Sid.

'_He used Zero… he is from the Star Clan after all. The Shadow is their territory,_' said Reiji.

'You knew?'

The young man shrugged, '_Shinigami let him go, so I assumed he was supposed to be the __**shadow**__ of the team._'

'Keheheh, so she's still alive,' said Giriko when he saw Tsubaki.

Black*Star gritted his teeth until they cracked. He vanished and reappeared in front of the Demon Chainsaw, landing a hard kick to his chest. The man lost his grip on Loup as he skidded a few feet back. His head snapped to the right when the ninja kicked him in the face. He landed on his right palm and then did a spinning kick, bigger saw blades appearing on his legs. The small ninja dodged his attack nimbly, 'Tsubaki! Smoke Bomb!'

'_Hai!_' said the kunoichi as she transformed.

A bout three seconds after transformation, she exploded and the room was covered by a thick smoke. Black*Star had quickly retrieved Loup and brought him to Patty's side, 'Here, you better guard him. Sid-sensei, you're with me!'

By the time Giriko recovered from the confusion caused by the thick smoke he found he was surrounded by Black*Star and Sid. He growled, 'This ain't a fair fight y'know?'

'We're not going easy on you Giriko,' said Sid.

The smoke cleared and Tsubaki appeared in Black*Star's hand as a ninjato. He stood in a fighting stance, 'This is going to be an all out fight.'

'Tch' this is so troublesome!' muttered Giriko.

Sid and Black*Star vanished from his sight and Patty straight away began shooting at him. He dodged her bullets as he ran toward her. When he was about a meter from her with his right arm ready to swing, Black*Star appeared in front of him and kneed his jaw, then Sid appeared above him, daggers ready to swing down. Giriko narrowed his eyes and roared. Black*Star grabbed Patty and pulled her away just as the two long chains on the Demon Chainsaw's belt flew and spun around him, vertically and horizontally, as a shield. Sharp blades had appeared on the chains.

Sid shield himself using Reiji, just as the dagger and the chainsaw collided, he was thrown back. He landed gracefully on his feet and he stared at Giriko who was now protected by the two chains. He watched the chains moved swiftly to defend Giriko from Liz's bullets as Patty shot him, 'Tch', what do we do now?'

'_Throw me at him,_' said Reiji.

'Are you sure?' asked Sid uncertain.

'_Do it!_'

Sid threw the twin daggers at Giriko. As expected the chains moved to defend their master. Before Reiji collided with the chains, he transformed to his human form then suddenly vanished. Giriko looked appalled, 'What the hell?'

He held his breath when he felt the tip of a blade against his neck and warm breath tickling his left ear, 'Move and you're dead!'

'Wrong move kid!' said Giriko with a grin. Reiji took a step back before a pair of chainsaws appeared on both of Giriko's shoulders. His left arm glowed red and transformed to the dagger's blade, he used both arms to defend himself from Giriko's chains. Patty tried to aid him by shooting at Giriko, attempting to make the chains move from attacking Reiji to protecting their master. It worked and Reiji took the opportunity to attack Giriko once more, Black*Star appeared to assist, along with Sid.

'You people are pissin' me off!' growled Giriko.

* * *

'AAARGH!'

'Kid-kun!' said Chrona with concern as she knelt down beside him.

Kid's eyes were shut tight and his face twisted to pain. A hand was gripping his chest as the other supported him, 'N-no… not n-now!'

'What is it?' asked the swordswoman.

'Scelus… he's… urghh!'

Ragnarok appeared, 'Chrona get away from him!'

'But-'

'Do as he says!' said Kid through gritted teeth.

Chrona hesitated and Ragnarok pulled her away from the young shinigami. Tears welled up in her eyes as she shook her head slowly. She shut her eyes; she couldn't bear to see the teenager in pain.

Kid was breathing heavily, his chest hurt so badly. His heartbeat was pounding loudly in his ears and he began to tremble as he tried to resist the pain. His eyes snapped open when he felt something warm around him, 'C-Chrona-san? What… are you d-doing?'

Chrona stared at him with tears flowing down her cheeks, 'I'm not leaving you!'

'N-no… Chrona-san… I don't want to hurt you…' he said between gasps.

She shook her head, 'I-I can't leave… I don't want to…'

Chrona helped him up to his feet. She let him lean on her as they took wary steps forward, 'Stay with me Kid-kun…please… don't lose to Scelus…'

_I want to… but I'm not strong enough,_ Thought Kid. He tensed when he felt something familiar, 'C-Chrona-san… do you feel that?'

'Eh?'

Kid raised a shaky hand and pointed to the left, 'There… go there…'

The girl nodded and lead him toward the direction. Every time they were at a junction, he would give her a direction and she followed, 'W-where are we going?'

'I felt Stein-hakase's soul... along with Spirit's and Marie's…'

Chrona's eyes widened, 'A-are you sure?'

Kid nodded weakly, 'I'm positive… We're getting close… There, behind those doors.'

They stopped in front of the doors. It was a huge wooden door with strange carvings. Chrona pushed it but the doors won't budge. She led Kid to the wall beside the doors, 'Stay here for a minute. I'll try to open the doors.'

Kid let out a shuddering sigh as he slid down onto the floor, back against the wall and a hand still on his chest. Chrona bit the bottom of her lips as she watched him. She turned away and stared at the door, 'Now, how do I open? There are no door handles…'

'Let's just smash it!' said Ragnarok. He was keeping a wary eye on the young shinigami.

'Umm, but wouldn't we surprise them? They'll mistake us for enemies…'

Ragnarok huffed, 'Damn, since when are you so smart?'

'I-I'm not stupid! I j-just… don't know how to think things thoroughly…'

'Alright, alright, so what now?'

Chrona stared at the doors, 'Maybe… I should try knocking?'

'Pffft! As if that'd work!'

'Well, I think it's worth a try,' said the girl as she raised a hand to knock. She rapped her knuckles on the door and held her breath. She tensed when she thought she heard something. Hesitantly, she pressed an ear against the wooden door and she could hear people talking.

'_Damn! No one is responding!_' said a man's voice.

'_You think something happened?_' asked a female.

Chrona knocked on the door again, this time harder.

'_Hey, did you hear that?_' asked the female voice.

'_You think it's one of the team?_' asked another male voice.

'_Maybe, the doors don't have handles and it opens only if someone from here pushes it open. What do you think Stein?_' asked a female voice.

'_Wait…_' replied Stein.

Chrona squeaked and took a few steps back when the door was pushed open toward her. Her eyes lit up when she saw the familiar faces. Marie's face was of shock before it changed to happiness. The woman ran toward her and gave her a hug, 'Chrona-chan! Oh, I'm so glad to see you! You're not hurt are you?'

'N-no, I'm fine…'

Stein gave her a small smile, 'Did you escaped on your own?'

'Well… Medusa kinda helped… and Kid-kun too!'

Spirit perked up, 'Kid? Where is he?'

'He's-'

'No longer here.'

Chrona's eyes widened and she turned to face Kid who had a sly smirk on his face. Stein frowned and put his hands on Chrona's and Marie's shoulder, pulling them toward him, 'Stay away from him. That's not Kid.'

Chrona's eyes began to get teary again, 'N-no… Kid-kun…'

'Ah, Shinigami-kun never listens.'

'What have you done? Where's Kid-kun?' asked Chrona.

The three adults were surprised that she would be so bold. They tensed when the person they knew as Kid began to chuckle. He covered his face with a hand and laughed louder. He peered at them between his fingers and grinned, 'I _destroyed _him.'

'NO! That's a LIE!' cried Chrona.

'I'm not… Shinigami-kun is just a temporary identity. I am the real deal. This body was created for me and he is nothing, a nobody. He's not even supposed to exist.'

'You're the one who's not supposed to exist! Kid is a person! He's someone!' said Spirit angrily.

Scelus chuckled, 'He's a puppet! A puppet who believed he is someone!'

Stein quickly grabbed onto Spirit before the man lunged forward, 'Senpai! Calm yourself! Don't let him have the pleasure to toy with your mind.'

Spirit growled as he stopped struggling. He transformed to his Death Scythe form, Stein caught him and he took a few steps forward, 'Marie, take Chrona out of here and find the others.'

Marie nodded and took Chrona's hand. They turned away and was about to run bust stopped when Scelus stood in front of them, 'I'm sorry but Chrona has to stay. I need her.'

Marie's right arm transformed to a hammer and she swung at him. He easily dodged it and backhanded her. The blond flew and hit a nearby pillar. Chrona gasped, 'MARIE-SENSEI!'

She jumped when Scelus grabbed her wrist. His face was an inch away from hers as he smirked, 'You're coming with me.'

'You're not taking her anywhere!' said Stein as he appeared, ready to swing the Scythe.

* * *

He was hurt.

He was dying.

But… he's still alive.

Loup groaned as he regained consciousness. He flinched at the sharp pain in his abdomen. He opened his eyes but his vision was blurry. He could hear a roaring sound, gunshots and metal hitting metal. His nose picked up the scent of blood, his blood. He grimaced, _I wonder how much blood I lost?_

His eyes widened when he heard a girl screamed in pain. At first he thought it was his sister, Vannessa, but he remembered she wasn't with him. He was with Patty and Liz. He rolled over to his side and he saw Patty on the floor clutching her bleeding shoulder. Liz in her gun form lying a few feet away. The gun glowed pink and Liz appeared, she ran toward her sister and held her protectively. They talked then Patty nodded and transformed. Liz stood up and aimed the gun at someone… he couldn't see who it was.

The werewolf gasped as he felt his wound slowly healed. He kept his gaze on Liz; he had made a promise to make sure nothing bad happens to them. He began muttering a spell under his breath.

Liz held her breath when Patty glowed in her hands, 'Patty? This is-'

'_Magic!_'

Liz turned around and her eyes widened when she saw Loup was awake. She wanted to run to him and see how he's doing but she can't. Loup's enhancing Patty's bullets with his magic and she must use the opportunity to do as much damage to Giriko. She nodded at him then turned to aim the gun at Giriko, 'This is for wolf boy!'

'ARGH! What the hell?' cried Giriko when his protective chains had missed to prevent a bullet from passing through. Another bullet passed through and hit his left shoulder. He glared at Liz and sent chains flying toward her. The gunner stood frozen. Sid and Black*Star were too far away to back her up.

'LIZ!' cried Sid.

'Idiot! MOVE!' cried Black*Star.

Liz hit the floor when someone tackled her. She opened her eyes and saw it was Loup, 'W-wolf boy!'

'Urghh… I don't like being the Knight in Shining Armor… it hurts…' he said as he rolled off her.

Liz got up and she looked at his wound as he lay on his back, gasping for air. She noticed the wound in his abdomen was healing, she grimaced at the sight of blood. She focused on him when he caressed her cheek with a bloody knuckle, 'You're an idiot you know that?'

The gunner gritted her teeth, 'S-shut up!'

He chuckled, 'Liz… transform. I'm gonna help Sid and that ninja kid.'

'B-but you're hurt!'

'_Yeah, you should rest!_' agreed Patty.

'Don't worry about me. I can fight,' said Loup as he sat up.

Liz was hesitant but she nodded slowly and transformed. Loup caught the two guns and he struggled to his feet, 'I'm not going to get close to him.'

'_Okay…_' replied the elder Thompson

Loup's eyes narrowed as he focused on Giriko, 'Life is never easy.'

'Who's that?' asked Black*Star when he saw Loup standing in the distance with the Twin Demon Guns in his hands.

Tsubaki shrugged, '_I don't know._'

'_We'll talk about that later!_' said Reiji.

'Parallel Soul Pulse!' Sid swung the daggers in a parallel vertical direction. Giriko skidded back when he felt Reiji's soul wavelength hit him. Before he could counter-attack, his head snapped back when a bullet hit his forehead. Then Black*Star rammed his elbow into the Demon Chainsaw's back, then screamed as he punched the man's back, 'Black Star Big Wave!'

Giriko was sent flying and he crashed into the machine where Loup had assumed BREW was kept. The machine hissed and whizzed before small explosions erupted from different parts of it. Giriko pulled himself out and growled, 'Scelus-sama ain't gonna be happy…'

'Ara… look at this mess,' said a voice.

Everyone tensed and turned to the newcomer. Scelus stood at the entrance; he held an unconscious Chrona in his arms bridal style. The Thompson sister's held their breath at who it was, '_KID!_'

'No… that's not him…' said Loup as he glared at Scelus. His body trembled at the sudden increase of insane wavelength in the room. Scelus' soul was huge; it was surrounded by black aura and had what looked like Shinigami-sama's mask except that it had three red glowing eyes. Black snaking bandages surrounded him and Loup cringed at the wailing sound of thousands of souls trapped within Scelus' soul.

'_N-not Kid?_' asked Patty.

'No… he's someone else… someone dangerous…'

Black*Star narrowed his eyes cold sweat appeared on his forehead, 'T-that's not Kid… Na sensei?'

Sid slowly released the breath he was holding, 'No, it's not him.'

'_This is bad… he's stronger than we expected…_' said Reiji nervously.

A voice said from behind Scelus, 'Scelus-sama.'

'Justin, you've done well… you made me proud,' said Scelus without turning. Everyone tensed at the name.

'I will do anything for you my Lord,' Justin appeared behind him, an eerily calm smile on his face as he dragged Noah's limp body then threw him to the floor next to Scelus. Noah coughed as he looked up at Scelus, 'C-Chrona…'

'Ah, I believe these are your friends?' said Scelus as he gave a 'friendly' smile.

Everyone gasped when Stein, Spirit and Marie appeared being carried by Gopher and the Black & Red Clown. The trio was thrown to the floor, next to Noah. Stein tried to sit up but Scelus stomped a foot on his back, forcing him down. The teen grinned widely, 'The guests are here, Shibusen..'

_Black*Star, Sid and Loup tensed. Marie and Spirit lay unmoving. Stein gritted his teeth and clenched his fists._

'The traitor...'

_Noah shut his eyes._

'My loyal subordinates...'

_Justin, Giriko and Gopher grinned. The Clown was chuckling as he grinned madly_.

'The sacrifices…'

Scelus smirked as he held Chrona closer, '… now, let's begin. Witness the Rebirth of Scelus the Kishin.'

* * *

Ooooh~ What's gonna happen in the next chapter? Patty has this tendency to change moods, I like to use that for fun! I imagine the last part as snapshots of the characters as Scelus said those! Please leave a review~ or critics! XD

Virtual pasta for everyone! PASTA~ =3


	18. The Fight for Control Part IV

**Birth of Scelus**

**A/N: **Konnichiwa minna-san~ Gomen ne, for taking so long to update! My semester 5 just started and I got busy getting myself accustomed to life in Uni after almost 3 months of holiday! I have a slight problem with my nemesis, Mr. Writer's Block! But i was able to beat him and yay me~ Anyway, I hope you all will enjoy this chapter! The final part of **The Fight for Control**. Oh and an advance thank you to those who will review this story! Because you're helping me reach a total of 100 REVIEWS! :D Anyway, enough ramblings, go on~ read and enjoy the chapter! (I have yet to check for typos~ so ignore them for now ne? XD)

**Summary:** They've defeated Kishin Asura and believed they've gained peace. But they're wrong. Lurking in the shadows, a group of people lead by a man named Noah are trying to create another Kishin using Chrona and Shinigami-sama's son, Kid. And and enemy thought dead wasn't as dead as they believed. How will Maka and gang defeat them? Will they be able to save both Kid and Chrona? They've found help from a young man who proclaimed himself as a Demon Weapon. Can they trust him? **AU**, OC & OOCs.

**Pairings:** Soul x Maka, Kid x Chrona, Black*StarxTsubaki, LizxOC.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Soul Eater. It's the work of Okubo Atsushi. If I owned it, I won't be writing Fanfictions.

* * *

**Chapter Eighteen: The Fight for Control [Part IV]**

Everyone in the room tensed. No one dared to move as they glared at their enemies. Black*Star's grip on Tsubaki tightened, 'Oi, oi, Kid! Snap out of it!'

Scelus chuckled, 'It's no use. He's gone, into the abyss of madness.'

The ninja growled, 'KID! I know you're in there! Fight! Fight for your freedom! Fight for your old man, Liz and Patty! Fight for the world!'

'Black*Star…' whispered Liz.

'If you won't snap out of it I'm gonna beat the shit out of you! You hear me?'

Scelus sighed, 'This brat is annoying… Justin, take care of him.'

'As you wish My Lord,' said Justin with a bow. He vanished from where he stood and Black*Star skidded back when he received a kick to the chest from the priest. The ninja quickly regained his composure and went to counter-attack. He ducked under Justin's bladed arm then thrust his palms forward hitting the man in the chest. Justin grabbed one of his his arms just as he was about to use a wavelength attack. The priest grinned madly, '**Judgment will be passed upon you!**'

Black*Star pulled his arms back before Justin did anything to him. He back-flipped a few feet away and landed beside Sid, 'Sensei, something's weird about Justin!'

The ninja's eyes widened with surprise when he saw the priest began changing form, 'W-what the hell?'

Sid frowned, 'This is… Insanity Fusion.'

Liz and Patty stared at Scelus longingly. Liz held back her tears, '_We're so close but… but he's not himself…_'

'_I can't believe… he lost to this creep_,' said Patty through gritted teeth.

The two sisters' attention shifted to Loup when he grabbed his head and groaned. Liz was concerned, 'W-wolf boy, what's wrong?'

'I… I have to get out of the room… the insane wavelength… it's driving me mad!'

'Y-you're not _changing _a-a-are you?' asked Liz.

Loup gasped for air as his eyes were shut tight, 'I'll lose control… if I stay here any longer…'

'_O… oneechan?_' asked Patty's hopeful voice.

Liz looked at Loup then Scelus, '_Sorry Kid… but we have to leave you_.'

Patty bit her bottom lip and clenched her fists, '_I… I hate this…_'

The Twin Demon guns glowed pink and transformed to their human form. The sisters supported Loup and Liz turned to Black*Star and Sid who gave them a nod of approval. As they were about to lead Loup out of the room, Giriko appeared blocking their path. He grinned maliciously, 'You're not getting away that easily.'

He was caught off-guard when Loup suddenly slammed a palm into his chest, 'Soul Shock!'

The Demon Chainsaw let out an agonized scream when his whole body was engulfed by pain. The Thompson sisters stared eyes wide as Giriko stumbled back before falling backwards and hit the ground unmoving. The room was deathly silent. Scelus frowned, 'Gopher, eliminate that werewolf.'

'Shit! I don't have any strength left…' muttered the werewolf.

The stillness was shattered when Justin and Gopher moved. The Demon Guillotine fought against Black*Star and Sid while Gopher was moving fast toward the Thompson Sisters and Loup.

'This is bad.'

* * *

Someone was humming a tune and she was found sitting on the edge of Shibusen's veranda; her lean legs swinging back and forth and her head bobbing side to side to the tune. She held a hat in her hands, a ski hat that belongs to her brother, a certain werewolf.

Vanessa stopped humming as she perked up. She stared at the moon who had blood streaming down its cheeks and chin. Its eyes wide with madness as it cackled in the cloudy sky. The Fox Witch's grip on her brother's hat tightened, 'Oniichan… please come back safely…'

'Don't worry I'm sure he'll be back alive and breathing,' said a voice.

The young witch turned around and faced Jacqueline. The weapon took a sit beside the girl and patted her shoulder, 'He's a tough guy. Kinda like a cockroach.'

'But I can't help but worry… he's all I have left.'

'. . . No. You have me and Kim. You're not alone Vinny.'

Vanessa looked down at her hands, tears brimmed her eyes, 'Niichan is always in danger. I want to be strong so that I can protect him just like how he always protects me…'

Jacqueline patted the girl's head, 'You'll be strong. I'm sure of it. C'mon, it's time for bed.'

Vanessa stood up and she took one last look at the quiet Death City and the sky before she followed the older girl into the building, 'Mama… please watch over oniichan…'

* * *

The redhead groaned as he regained consciousness. He opened his eyes with an effort; he shut his eyes when there was a sudden explosion of noises filled his ears. He tried to remember what happened, why was he hurt? Where is he? His eyes snapped opened when he remembered, he looked up and saw the others battling for their lives. _Stein… where's Stein?_ He wondered.

'Senpai? Are you awake?' whispered a voice next to him.

Spirit was startled and he turned to Stein who was lying on his side. A slight grimace on his face as he held his side, which was bleeding, 'S-Stein! What happ- where are we?'

'No time to explain. I need you to transform,' said Stein as he got up painfully.

Spirit took a quick glance at his surrounding, searching for someone in particular. His eyes found him, Scelus, marching toward a machine calmly with Chrona in his arms. The Demon Scythe gave a curt nod and transformed. Stein caught the Scythe and he sighed. He heldhis breath as he stood up shakily, 'We need to get BREW and Chrona and retreat quickly.'

'_Do you know where BREW is?_'

'There,' said Stein as he glared at the machine. His grip on Spirit tightened; he took in a deep breath before sprinting after the Kishin.

Before he could reach Scelus, the Clown appeared in front of him and defended its master. Stein ducked under its outstretched arm (which swung to punch him) and then ran for Scelus. The Clown growled and tried to catch the scientist but it was met with a hammer to its face which sent it crashing a few feet away. Stein smirked when he knew who had aided him without turning to see who it was. He felt her stirring awake not long after Spirit does. Marie flicked her blonde hair over her shoulder and glared at the Clown, 'Your fight is with me.'

The Clown growled at her, 'I'll finish you off quickly.'

'We'll see about that.'

Loup let out a pained cry when the back of his head met the floor, he nearly blacked out but he fought to stay conscious. He clawed at Gopher's hand around his neck as the teen held him down, trying to cut off his air supply. Liz who had fallen got up and tried to help but she fell back when Gopher elbowed her chest, she gasped in pain. Patty appeared next and she jumped on the teen with a wild cry, 'LET GO OF HIM!'

Gopher grunted when the younger Thompson jumped onto his back and held him in a choke hold. He refused to let go of the werewolf even though he was struggling with the girl who was trying to choke him. Patty kept screaming at him and punching him with a fist, demanding he released Loup. Liz recovered and she jumped to aid her sister. She grabbed the teen's arms and tried to pry him away from Loup who's struggles had become weak, 'Ughhh, let go of him you creep!'

As Loup was beginning to lose his consciousness he began to feel himself changing. _No! Not now! Not again!_ His mind screamed. If he loses consciousness, he's vulnerable to the effects of insanity! He tried to claw Gopher's hands off his throat again.

Gopher hissed when Loup's now sharp claws dug into his skin and flesh. While he was distracted by the Thompson sisters, he didn't notice the changes happening to Loup. The teenager he was choking now had sharp fangs and narrowed pupils. His golden eyes seemed to show a feral glint. Gopher had no choice but to release his hold on Loup. He gagged as Patty pulled him back and her arm around his neck tightened. He watched Liz rushed forward to check on the werewolf, 'Loup!'

She was startled when he grabbed her arm and pulled her closer. He struggled with his words, 'Liz… I n-need… to get out…'

The girl nodded her head and she helped him up, she turned to her sister who was still holing onto Gopher. Patty saw this and yelled at her, 'Don't worry about me! Get him away from here!'

Liz quickly turned away and half carried, half dragged Loup to the crumbled wall. She gulped nervously as she listened to his heavy breathing and an occasional growl. She sighed when they were out of the room but she wasn't sure how far they need to go so that Loup won't go crazy, 'D-do we still need to go further?'

The werewolf didn't reply and she became worried, 'L-Loup? Hey, y-you're still... y-y-you, right?'

'Y-yeah…' he replied with a gruff voice.

Liz wasn't sure if she should be relieved yet but she's worried about her sister. And she needs to stop Kid… no, stop Scelus from being fully resurrected. She led him to a wall and then set him down on the floor. She watched him took in ragged breaths and his flesh healing. Liz turned to see Patty struggling with Gopher, the younger Thompson was obviously venting her anger out on the teenager but what worried Liz is the insanity around them. She was worried Patty would be affected, 'Stay here, I'm gonna go help Patty!'

When she ran off, she didn't see a shadow moving in the corner. It slowly approached the werewolf then moved to the wall behind the teen. Loup tensed when he felt something behind him and before he could do anything, black hands came out of the shadow behind him and grabbed him. A hand covered his mouth and the other wrapped around his chest tightly. He struggled feebly as he felt himself being pulled into the shadow and the last thing he saw before darkness consumed him was Liz's retreating back.

The shadow chuckled, '**_You would make a fine specimen…_**'

* * *

Sid ducked under Justin's chained blades then he dashed forward and swung a dagger. The priest leaned back and avoided the blades in time and he pulled at his chains. Sid leaped into the air to avoid them again and counter attacked from the top. Justin dove forward in a nick of time and he scowled at the zombie, 'This is getting boring.'

'You're telling me…' muttered Sid. He took a glance at Black*Star who was aiding the Thompson sisters against Gopher.

Justin sighed, 'I'm done playing. Let's end this!'

'_I agree. Stein can't hold Scelus any longer. He's injured,_' said Reiji.

Sid nodded and he concentrated his energy. Justin took a wary step back when there was a burst of energy from the zombie. He saw a crow-like entity with glowing red eyes appeared glowering above the zombie. It let out a screech as it spread its wings, 'SOUL RESONANCE!'

Reiji's blades changed to transparent blades that glow red and are longer than before. Sid slammed the hilt of the daggers together and they combined. The twin daggers had transformed to a Swallow Blade. Sid swung the weapon around before he pointed a blade at Justin, '**_Crossed Slash!_**'

He vanished from the priest's sight, _too fast! _thought Justin and before he could anticipate where Sid would attack, he felt a diagonal slash from his right shoulder down to his left hip on his back. He let out a pained cry when an opposite diagonal slash cut his skin and flesh. He swung an arm back, sending the chain on his arm to attack Sid but the zombie was too quick and vanished from sight. Justin growled and swung his chain around him, to prevent Sid from getting to close with him.

'**_Rain of Daggers!_**'

Justin flinched when a slash caught his upper right arm, then another on his left abdomen, another one on his chest, his right him, his left cheek; he lost count of the cuts as they seemed to come out of no where. He gasped in pain and searched for Sid when the attacks suddenly stopped, his eyes widened when he heard Sid's voice behind him, '**_Head Hunter!_**'

_Tch' how ironic… I'm the guillotine here,_ thought Justin when he realized what it meant. He grinned one last time and muttered, 'God speed.'

_ SHIIING!_

* * *

Stein used Spirit to support himself as he tried to stand. Scelus stared at him with bored expression, 'Give it up. You're attempts are futile. I can beat you down easily with one hand, and you've lost quite an amount of blood. I prefer you be alive and witness my resurrection Franken Stein.'

Stein grabbed at the screw on his head and began twisting it slowly, he chuckled, 'You're one cocky brat…'

Scelus rolled his eyes, 'Really, this is pointless… you humans are so annoyingly stubborn.'

When the scientist stopped turning his _gear_, a mad grin split across his face, 'I've never operated on a Kishin… I wonder how you'll look like if I cut you wide open!'

He charged forward and swung the scythe at Scelus who stood calmly. Before the blade could harm Scelus, the shadow rose and hardened, defending Scelus from the blade. The Kishin waved his hand nonchalantly and the shadow slammed into Stein's chest. Marie caught him before he hit the ground and she glared at Scelus with teary eyes. Behind her was a pool of black ooze, what was left of the Clown she fought.

Scelus' eyes shifted to Gopher who was lying unconscious in a crater on the floor. His eyes rolled up his head and his mouth was agape with his body covered in cuts and bruises. Giriko was still out cold and he saw what was left of Justin a few feet behind Sid. The Kishin shut his eyes and sighed, 'Well, it looks like I'm the only one left standing here.'

'Yeah, it's nine against one! Give it up Scelus!' said Black*Star.

Scelus smiled slyly as his eyes narrowed, 'Even if I'm outnumbered, none of you can beat me.'

Everyone gasped when their shadows rose from the floor and wrapped around them. Their shadow snaked up to wrap around their every limb, constricting their movements. They all struggled against their shadowy binds, Patty tried transforming to her gun form but she was caught in a shadowy grasp. The girl screamed curses at her binds. Sid dropped Reiji who transformed to his human form and dashed toward Scelus with his arms still in blade form. The shadows moved and tried to grab him but he was quicker.

'HAH! That won't work! The shadow is a part of me! I'll know where and when they'll strike!' said Reiji with a smirk. He dodged every single attempt to stop him and when he was close to Scelus, ready to strike, he didn't expect the Kishin to backhand him. He was sent crashing into a wall.

Scelus smiled as he nuzzled the nook of Chrona's neck, 'Now, let's proceed. Shall we?'

Liz flushed and glared at him, '_Hands off of Chrona-chan!_'

'Yeah, hands off you pervert!' screamed Patty.

Scelus ignored them as he continued nuzzling the girl in his arms. He hummed, 'Hmmm, how do I extract the black blood? I don't want to kill her, such a beautiful flower to let it wither.'

All the girls (and woman for Marie) and except Patty (maybe) blushed. They began sputtering words at the Kishin, calling him pervert and such. Black*Star was confused, 'Whaaat? What's wrong with you girls?'

Spirit shook his fists, '_Young man! That is no way to treat a girl!_'

'You're one to talk…' muttered Marie.

'_W-what?_'

'Everyone, this is no time to joke around,' said Stein as he tried to hold back an amused smirk.

Scelus snapped a finger and the shadows twisted and shifted. They form into a shadowy replica of himself and it nodded then approached the machine. It went toward a part of the machine that was shaped like a pod and grabbed the door then tore it open. Everyone froze when they got a look at BREW inside. The shadow retrieved it and handed it to Scelus before it went back to the floor as Scelus' shadow. He stared at the item in his hand, 'BREW…'

'Oh no… this I bad,' said Marie fearfully.

'No… No! DON'T DO IT KID!' cried Liz.

Scelus scowled, 'Shinigami-kun is no more… Scelus is who I am.'

Everyone froze when BREW began to glow in his hand but suddenly it was knocked out of his grip by a piece of rubble. Scelus turned and glared at Reiji who was smirking, 'You made a mistake of not checking on me.'

'You inferior human! I've had enough of your interference!'

'Oh, one more thing. You should be aware of where your enemies are.'

Scelus' eyes widened when he felt Chrona was snatched from his grasp. He turned in time to see Noah glaring at him as he muttered something. The pages of the Book of Eibon flew open and what looked like a tornado appeared out of the book, engulfing Scelus. The teen screamed in anger as he was sucked into the book, his body seeming to disintegrate. He lashed out and grabbed Noah's jacket and glared him in the eyes, 'You'll regret this!'

Everyone watched with wide eyes as Scelus turned to dust and absorbed into the Bok of Eibon. The book slammed shut and fell onto the floor, sending clouds of dust flying around it. The shadows holding everyone prisoner retreated and they all flexed their limbs. Liz and Patty stared at the Book of Eibon, 'Kid…'

'Don't worry… I am merely containing him within the pages of the book temporarily… There was nothing else any of you could do anyway,' said Noah as he reached down to pick up the book.

He paused when another hand grabbed the book before he does. He looked up and stared at Reiji who looked down at him skeptically, 'Who're you and why are you helping us?'

'He must be the Noah guy,' said Sid as he stood behind Reiji.

Noah stood up with Chrona in his arms, 'Yes, I am Noah. I'm helping because… because I do not wish to see someone dear to me used as a sacrifice.'

Marie blinked, 'What? Are you talking about Chrona-chan?'

The man nodded, 'It was revealed that she is my daughter.'

'How certain are you that she is indeed your daughter?' asked Stein.

Spirit glowed and returned to his human form beside the scientist, 'Yeah, how?'

'Because Medusa told me so. She was my lover.'

Everyone froze at the information, their minds processing it, trying to decide if they should trust him or not. Noah sighed and bowed his head; he stared at his daughter's face which reminded him so much of Medusa when she was younger. Everyone looked up when they heard Liz's panicked voice, 'Loup? LOUP?'

Stein turned to find the Thompson sister looking around for the werewolf, Black*Star and Tsubaki helped them, 'What's wrong?'

'Loup's gone!' said Liz with wide fearful eyes.

'When did you last saw him?' asked Sid.

Liz pointed to the wall where she left him, 'I left him there to recover while I went to help Patty! He's not there or anywhere nearby! He's gone!'

'She's right,' said Reiji. Everyone turned to him as he looked up from staring the floor. His face was solemn, 'I couldn't sense his soul anywhere near here. They must've taken him while he was unguarded…'

Liz fell on her knees, tears welled up at the corner of her eyes, 'No… this… this is my fault…'

'Uhh… guys?' asked Black*Star.

All eyes fell on him as he looked at them warily, 'Where're the enemies?'

They all finally realized that Gopher and Giriko was nowhere to be seen. Justin's body was gone too. Reiji frowned, 'The shadow must've taken them into the abyss…'

Spirit's lips thinned, 'In other words… they escaped.'

* * *

Giriko growled as he massaged his temple, 'Fuck! I hate losing to a bunch of brats!'

Gopher remained quiet and continued to glare at the floor. A shadow in the corner move and Justin stepped out. His face was serious as he wiped at the thin line of blood on his neck. He licked the blood of his thumb, 'We underestimated them this time…'

'How come you're still alive?' asked the Demon Chainsaw with a grimace.

Justin rotated his head and massaged his neck, 'I was able to reattach my head to my body because of my regenerating ability when I'm in Insanity Fusion mode. Chains can reconnect if you weld them together… Anyway, we owe our lives to you this time, Shadow Clown.'

In the darkness, a crescent shape full of sharp white teeth appeared along with a pair of golden glowing eyes, '**_You are most welcome. But I did it because you are Scelus-sama's loyal servants._**'

Giriko frowned slightly, 'Don't call us slaves!'

'He said servants… not slaves,' muttered Gopher.

'Shut it brat!'

'Now, now… Clown, what do we do now? You are the one who sees and hears all. Tell us what to do next.'

The Shadow Clown chuckled, '**_Ahh, yesss. But first! Let me introduce to you our new companion._**'

A figure stepped out of the Shadow. He had silver white hair and golden eyes with slit pupils. On his face, there were tribal-like black tattoos. He was garbed in long black leather coat with a hoodie; under them he wore a grey T-shirt and black cargo pants with black combat boots. he had checkered cuffs around both wrists and identical rings on his middle finger and thumbs. Giriko's eyes widened before they narrowed. He growled, 'You… You're that werewolf kid!

**

* * *

**Nuuuuuuuuuu~ Loup! What happened to him? And what about Scelus? Will he escape from his imprisonment within the pages of the Book of Eibon? All will be revealed soon~

Mr. Writer's Block sure can make me come up with unexpected scenes... Scelus being a _pervert_... I hope you enjoyed this! Please leave a review~


	19. What You've Become

**Birth of Scelus**

**A/N: **I'm ALIIIIIVE~ Whoohooo~ Sorry for not updating so soon, been busy with assignments now that my holiday was over. Writer's Block also came and smacked me real hard on the head (there's smoke coming from my head). Anyway, this chapter has a flashback. A NoahxMedusa chapter. I hope it's ok, don't worry, insanity is IN this here chapter! (chuckles) Ahh.. what else to say? Oh yeah! THANK YOU FOR THE 100+ REVIEWS! THANK YOU ALL WHO READ, LIKE AND SUPPORTED THIS STORY! I LOVE YOU ALL~ XD

Characters who have been MIA will show up soon in the upcoming chapters,

**Summary:** They've defeated Kishin Asura and believed they've gained peace. But they're wrong. Lurking in the shadows, a group of people lead by a man named Noah are trying to create another Kishin using Chrona and Shinigami-sama's son, Kid. And and enemy thought dead wasn't as dead as they believed. How will Maka and gang defeat them? Will they be able to save both Kid and Chrona? They've found help from a young man who proclaimed himself as a Demon Weapon. Can they trust him? **AU**, OC & OOCs.

**Pairings:** SoulxMaka, KidxChrona, Black*StarxTsubaki, LizxOC, NoahxMedusa

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Soul Eater. It's the work of Okubo Atsushi. If I owned it, I won't be writing Fanfictions.

* * *

**Chapter Nineteen: What You've Become**

- Death Room

Everyone in the room was silent as Maka glared daggers. There were tears at the corners of her eyes and her lips were pressed firmly. Those who had returned from the battle with Scelus were covered in bandages, except for Sid and Reiji. Her green eyes moved from one face to another before she settled on her father's, 'Why didn't anyone tell me about this?'

Tsubaki and Liz flinched at her tone. They glanced at each other before reverting their eyes back to the floor. Black*Star looked annoyed but he didn't say a word. Sid and Soul were nervous. Patty was staring at nothing in particular, distracted by something in her mind. Stein and Shinigami-sama remained impassive. Reiji stood quietly at the back, next to Shinigami-sama. The only people absent were Marie who was at the infirmary helping Nygus tend to Chrona, and Noah who was currently in one of Shibusen's underground cells.

Spirit clenched his fists as he took a step forward, 'Because Maka… you're not suitable for this mission.'

'WHAT? Why not? Chrona-chan is my friend! I have the right to know about this! I was supposed to be there to help her!'

'**THIS** is why you're not suitable for the mission,' said Reiji coolly.

Maka glared at him, 'What did you say?'

Reiji's eyes narrowed, 'You're too emotional when it comes to Chrona. You could jeopardize the mission.'

The girl was about to say something but Soul grabbed her shoulder and gave her a stern look, 'Maka, calm down.'

'And knowing your relationship with your father, the chances that you wouldn't listen to orders would be higher.'

Spirit gave Reiji a warning glare but the young man ignored him. Maka's fists shook beside her as she tried to hold back her emotions. She was about to say something when a shout interrupted her.

'ONIICHAN!' cried Vanessa as she ran down the long hallway.

She stopped behind Maka and Soul and gasped for air. Her eyes shifted from one face to another and she was afraid when she didn't find the one she was looking for. Kim and Jacqueline came running into the room and they stopped just a few feet behind the Fox Witch.

Vanessa's voice trembled as she asked, 'W-where's oniichan?'

'Who's this?' asked Maka.

'Oniichan! Where's oniichan? Where's Loup?' asked Vanessa, her voice laced with panic and fear.

Jacqueline and Kim looked at everyone's faces with dread, silently asking them the same question as the little witch. It was Liz who answered. She let out a shaky sigh, 'He… was taken by the enemy…'

* * *

Chrona stared at her hands solemnly. She missed the warmth of Kid's hand for a reason she couldn't understand. She clenched her hands into tight fists, 'Kid-kun…'

She jumped when the infirmary door swung open and relaxed when she saw Marie's kind smiling face. The blonde gestured for someone to enter and Chrona was nervous as Noah stepped in. His head was bowed and he had iron shackles around his wrists. Marie gave Chrona an understanding look as she nodded, 'I'll leave you two alone. If you need anything call me, okay?'

Chrona nodded slowly, 'Thank you, Marie-sensei…'

The woman gave her a smile as she shut the door quietly behind her leaving the two in the room. Noah raised his gaze to meet hers and they found themselves staring at each other for a minute or maybe two. Chrona sighed and she scooted to the edge of her bed. She patted the empty space beside her. Noah blinked his eyes at the gesture. Chrona nodded, 'Sit with me…'

Noah took uncertain steps toward her bed before he sat down. The bed squeaked at the extra weight. The man still didn't say a word so Chrona decided she should start a conversation, 'Umm… ano… c-can you tell me… why y-you left Medu-… m-mother?'

She noticed the man tensed at the question. Chrona waited patiently for him to reply, she had a hunch he will answer her question. After a few seconds, Noah spoke, 'Because Medusa's life was at risk.'

Chrona blinked, 'At risk?'

Noah nodded, 'Do you know what happens to witches who have white magic?'

'White magic?'

'Ahh… I see. Well, let me explain. White magic is the opposite of black magic. Black magic is a destructive power whereas white magic is the opposite. Do you understand?'

Chrona nodded, 'But… mother does not have ummm…. White magic abilities.'

'But I do…' said Noah.

The girl's eyes widened, 'Really?'

'Yes. You see, witches gifted with white magic abilities are rare and they are often looked down upon by the Witch Society. However, if a witch was born with both the abilities of white and black magic, they are, how should I say this? Feared? They are the rarest breed that many witches want to be. I was born as one. A man nonetheless, where many would prey on.'

Chrona tilted her head and looked confused, 'Huh?'

Noah chuckled, 'Nevermind what I said there.'

'Oh… umm, c-can you tell me? About how you two m-m-met?' asked the girl shyly.

'How we met huh?'

* * *

**_17 years ago_**

_Young Noah was sitting on a stack of crates reading a book about spells. He peeked over the thick book he was reading when he heard a scuffle. He saw a witch being bullied by another two witches. He recognized the blonde witch as the quiet girl in his class. He frowned as one of the bullies tugged at the blonde's long hair and held her jaw tightly with her free hand, whispering threats to her. Noah shut his book and approached them, 'Two against one, I don't see that as a fair fight.'_

_ The two female witches turned to him, startled. One of them whose clothes resemble a weasel stuttered with a flushed face, 'N-Noah-senpai!'_

_ The other wore a bat-wing cardigan and had bat ears on her barrette. She blushed madly and bowed her head as she released her grip on Medusa, 'S-senpai…'_

_ Noah narrowed his eyes, 'Why are you two doing this to her?'_

_ Medusa looked up at him with amazement when he asked the question to the two witches. Noah noted the cut on her lips and the fresh bruise appearing on her left cheek. He was somehow attracted to her heart shaped face and her golden eyes. He blinked when he remembered the presence of the two witches, 'Well? Answer my question ladies.'_

_ The Bat Witch fidgeted, 'We uhh…'_

_ 'We were reminding Snakey here that she owes us some potions that she promised!' said the Weasel Witch._

_ Noah raised a brow, 'What sort of potion?'_

_ The two witches blushed and stared at the ground. They nudged each other, daring the other to answer but none of them have the guts to spill. Noah sighed and grabbed Medusa by her upper left arm and pulled her toward him, she stumbled. The two witches looked up, surprised by his action. He waved a hand, 'Since none of you are talking then leave. I wish to speak with her.'_

_ 'B-but-' the Bat Witch paused when her friend grabbed her wrist and shook her head. The Weasel Witch took a quick glance at Medusa before she turned away, 'C'mon Berry, let's go.'_

_ 'B-but she-'_

_ 'We're gonna be late for the meeting! Let's go!'_

_ 'O-okay…'_

_ Noah and Medusa watched them disappear to a corner. He let out a sigh then turned to Medusa when she spoke, 'C-can you let go of me? Please? It… it kinda hurts…'_

_ 'Oh, sorry!' said the young man as he released his hold on her._

_ Medusa rubbed her arm and nodded, 'T-thank you… Noah-senpai…'_

_ Noah took a few seconds to asses her. Other than the obvious injury on her face he now noticed she had scratch marks and small bruises on her arm as he just realized she was wearing a sleeveless black dress. He watched her flinched and held her left side, _maybe she has a bruised rib_, he wondered._

_ 'You're name is Medusa correct?' he asked._

_ She looked up at him, surprised, before she looked away shyly, 'H-hai…'_

_ 'Okay, come with me. We need to get your wounds treated.'_

_ 'I-it's okay! I… I can take care of myself… You don't have to bother…'_

_ Noah grabbed her wrist gently, 'No, you're coming with me.'_

* * *

_Noah walked into his apartment living room with a tray of teapot and two empty cups. He stopped at the kitchen's doorway and looked at Medusa who was staring at her bandaged right wrist. He sighed quietly and walked toward her, putting the tray down he sat across her, 'I hope you like tea.'_

_ Medusa snapped out of her trance, 'O-oh… I d-don't mind…'_

_ They sat quietly, sipping their tea. Noah tilted his head slightly as he watched her, _ Such a shy girl…must be the reason why the other witches bully her_._ _He smiled when she looked up at him then looked down, a blush creeping up her pale cheeks, 'Th-thank you… for healing my wounds…'_

_ Noah smiled, 'You're welcome.'_

_ '…so, you h-have White Magic a-ability.'_

_ 'Yes, I do.' _

_ Medusa remained quiet and fingered the rim of her cup. She seemed to be in a deep thought. Noah placed his cup down on the coffee table, 'So… what kind of potions did those witches asked you to make?'_

_ Medusa tensed, '… I-I can't tell you.'_

_ 'It's alright. I promise, I won't let Berry and Willows hurt you.'_

_ '…P-promise?' asked the blonde with a hint of childish hope._

_ Noah smiled, 'I promise.'_

_ 'O-okay… they… they asked me to make… potions for the exam…'_

_ 'They asked you to help them cheat?'_

_ Medusa nodded her head. Noah sighed and leaned forward, resting his elbows on his knees, 'I see… I'll report this to Madame Rothschild.'_

_ 'NO! No, please d-don't! I'll get into t-t-trouble…'_

_ Noah reached forward and held her hand, 'Medusa. I promise, I won't let anything bad happen to you… Trust me.'_

_ 'B-but…'_

_ 'If you're that worried, why don't you stay with me?'_

_ Medusa blushed madly, 'S-s-s-s-stay with you?'_

_ Noah grinned, 'Yeah. That way, it's easy for me to protect you, no?'_

_ 'Well… t-t-that kinda makes sense…'_

_ 'Great! You could use the extra room!' said the young man as he stood up and walked away._

_ Medusa stood up abruptly, 'W-Wait! You're actually serious about this?'_

_ Noah stopped and looked over his shoulder, 'Yeah.'_

_ Days turned to weeks, weeks turned to months. Every young witch, male or female, in the Witch Society were gossiping about Noah the Worm Witch _(I seriously dunno if they would call men **Witch** in the Witch Society though)_ and Medusa the Snake Witch. The duo had been seen together a lot lately and it made everyone wonder about their relationship and how they wound up together. They all know Medusa as the shy but talented young witch and Noah, the cool genius witch who works alone._

_ Medusa stuck close to Noah as they walked down the corridor toward their class. She wondered if it was lucky for her to end up having the same classes with the tan-skinned man who promised to protect her. She clutched onto his jacket's sleeve nervously when she heard the other witches whispering about her and Noah. The young man noticed her discomfort; he pulled his arm free then wrapped it around her shoulder, smirking slightly at her beet red face._

_ 'It's alright, I'm here,' he whispered to her._

_ 'T-this is… still very awkward… for me…' she said slightly annoyed._

_ 'Heheheh, don't worry, you'll get used to it soon.'_

_ Medusa pursed her lips, 'Y-you know… they'll think we're… c-couples.'_

_ 'I'm fine with that. You're kinda pretty anyway, so I should count myself as a lucky man,' said Noah with a grin._

_ The young woman blushed,'Y-you think… I'm pretty?'_

_ 'Yeah.'_

_ '… thank you,' said Medusa with a shy smile._

_ 'And you're cute too!' said Noah as he playfully pinched her cheeks making her whined and begged him to stop the act._

_ Two pairs of eyes watched the duo walked into a room. Willows growled and clenched her fists, 'Damn it! How dare she stand so close to Noah-sama! And I bet she's the one who ratted us out to Madame Rothschild!'_

_ Berry frowned, 'That witch sure is a snake! Pretending to be all weak and vulnerable so that Noah-sama would pity her! She's going to pay!'_

_ 'I bet she must've used some kind of spell on him!'_

_ 'Grrr, as long as he's around, we can't catch her unguarded… This is so troublesome!'_

_ Willows smirked slyly at an idea, 'Berry, I have an idea…'_

_ Berry raised a brow, 'Really?'_

_ 'Yeah, I'm very positive it'll work!'_

_ The other girl smirked, 'I'm all ears.'_

_

* * *

_

_ Medusa sighed as she placed the book she finished reading back onto the shelf. She looked around at the books on the shelves searching for anything that interests her and one worn-out scroll caught her eyes. It was behind some old leather books, she supposed it must've fallen from the top shelf. Curious she pulled it out from where it was and stared at it. The paper was yellowish brown and it was tied by a black ribbon, 'A forbidden scroll…'_

_ She turned it around and saw a black snake drawn at the back of the scroll. She bit her bottom lip, 'Should I see what's in this? But… forbidden scrolls are cursed. Maybe I should ask Madame Rothschild… or Noah.'_

_ Medusa tucked the scroll into her sling bag then went to search for other scrolls and books for her assignment. When she exited the library she had about half a dozen scrolls in her bag and three thick leather books in her hands. She looked up at the dark sky and shivered, 'I better get home before it rains!'_

_ She ran down the quiet streets, unnerved. It was normal for the streets to be quiet and lonely at times like these, it was the semester holiday anyway. Medusa thought she heard something and before she could figure out what, she felt something sharp dug into her shoulders and then she was airborne. She looked up and her eyes widened when she saw a giant bat had grabbed her. The bat brought her into an alleyway, away from her '**safe zone'** and into her '**danger zone'**._

_ Medusa yelped as she hit the wall where the bat had flung her. She slid down and fell in a slump. Evil snickers surrounded her and she shivered. Opening her eyes fearfully she saw Berry and Willows standing above her acting all mighty. She should have stayed at home and waited for Noah but no, she just had to go out to the library to get some books! And now she's in trouble._

_ Willows snickered, 'See? Told you she can't resist a trip to the library when she has an assignment! And I knew she wouldn't drag Noah-sama with her because she doesn't want to bother him.'_

_ 'What's so special about you that Noah-sama sees?' asked Berry disgusted._

_ Medusa felt tears stung her eyes. She was scared and she couldn't think of any spell to use to protect herself, 'P-please… leave me alone…'_

_ 'Oh you poor little thing. Don't be scared, we're just here to play with you,' said Willows mockingly._

_ 'Noah-sama won't be back for another hour ne? More than enough time for us to have fun with you,' said the other witch as she inspected her dark purple polished nails and smirked._

_ Willows leaned down and grinned widely, 'What game should we play today?'_

_ Medusa froze in fear. She slowly shook her head and stared at her with wide fearful eyes, 'N-no… please…'_

_ She heard Berry chanting a spell behind Willows and the panic rose in Medusa's heart. She shut her eyes and hugged her bag tightly to her chest, _They can't do this! It's against the rules! They can't do this to me!

_ **Do you want power?**_

_Her eyes snapped open, _Who's there?

_ **Do you want to be strong?**_

Yes! Yes, I want to be strong! I want to protect myself!

_ **Then embrace me and I shall give you power.**_

_Medusa felt a dark aura coming from the forbidden scroll that she had put in her bag. Berry had stopped chanting her spell and stared at the scroll which was surrounded by a black aura, 'W-what the-?'_

_ 'Hey! That's a forbidden scroll! Where'd you get that?' asked Willows._

_ Medusa's eyes were still transfixed onto the scroll. She grabbed the scroll and watched it turned into black fluid**. **She panicked when the fluid wrapped around her hand and quickly crawled up her heard the voice chuckled,** You made a wise choice my dear.**_

_ Willows made a face, 'Eeeeeww! Gross!'_

_ Berry gasped, 'Willy! Get away from her!'_

_ Before the Weasel Witch could react, she froze when she felt something pierced through her abdomen. Looking down shakily, she saw a black appendage had gone through her, a snake. She felt blood rose up her throat and coughed it out, 'W-what… w-what is… this?'_

_ Medusa stared at her with wide fearful eyes then she looked at the black snake, which was actually her right arm, had went through the witch's abdomen. Her mind reeled, is she doing this? No, it was… it was something not in her control. The snake pulled itself out of Willows, letting her fall to the ground in her own pool of blood and then it glared at Berry who stood frozen in fear. A hiss escaped the snake ad it hovered high above the two witches. Berry took a few steps back, 'N-no… g-get away!'_

_ The snake hissed and its black tongue kept slipping out. Its glowing red eyes focused onto the trembling Bat Witch. _W-what is that? What magic is this?

_ 'NO! This is NOT what I want!' cried Medusa afraid._

_ **No, this is what you actually want my dear. It is your true desire.**_

_ Berry's heels clicked as she ran off while the snake was distracted. She let out a cry when something swiped at her feet and she fell with a thud on the ground. Tears leaked out of her eyes as she stared back at the snake looming over her. She shifted her eyes to Medusa, 'P-please… I don't want to die…'_

_ Berry waited for the Snake Witch to say something but the breath was caught in her throat when Medusa stood up. __She was grinning madly and there was madness in her eyes. __The black snake retracted and slithered on Medusa's skin and merged into her skin, as a tattoo on her right arm. The Bat Witch gulped, 'M-M-Medusa?'_

_ Medusa's grin widened as she approached the fallen witch, 'You've been a bad girl Berrianne. And I'm going to punish you for it!'_

_ 'P-please… no... d-don-aghk!' Berry's eyes widened when Medusa stuck her hand into her mouth. She felt something slithered down her throat and more tears fell down her cheeks. She had never been this terrified for her life._

_ Medusa rotated her head slowly as she spoke, 'You're punishment, is a slow. Painful. Death…'_

_Lighting lit up th sky and then a crackle of thunder followed. Berry's muffled scream was heard in the lonely quiet alley. Medusa ignored the pain when the other girl bit down at her hand, she just laughed at the other witch's pain, 'Feel the pain I've felt all these years by ten fol! Feel it! And suffer! AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH!'_

_ Berry screamed and screamed as she felt her insides were being ravaged. It was as if her insides were in a blender and it was excruciatingly painful. The last thing she saw before her world to darkness as he life slipped away, was Medusa's crazed expression. __Medusa didn't even blink as Berry's body burst, sending blood spraying all over her. She pulled her hand out of the dead witch's mouth and stood up with a low chuckle. The rain fell heavily and she watched the blood on her was washed away, she stared at the red river under her. Unfamiliar feelings washed over her. She felt joy, satisfaction and exhilaration. It was pure madness._

_ **Embrace the madness and nothing will ever harm you child. Insanity shall bless you with power.**_

_Medusa spread her arms and spun around. She danced in the rain, skipping over the dead remains of the two witches who have been terrorizing her. She laughed happily as she pulled her arms close and hugged herself, 'There is nothing to fear… I am… fear.'_

_

* * *

_

_Noah sighed as he shut the door behind him. He was soaked all over and shivered slightly, 'Medusa, I'm home.'_

_ 'Noah-sama… welcome back.'_

_ The young man froze. He blinked his eyes hoping it was his imagination but it was real. Medusa stood before him, wearing something that he knew she would be too embarrassed to wear. A simple black chiffon dress that rest just above her knees, he could see she was wearing a pair of lacey black undergarments. He was surprised to see a pair of black snake tattoos on her arms and noticed her right hand was bandaged, 'Medusa, what happened to your hand?'_

_There was a strange glow in her eyes that he could not put his fingers on. She slowly walked toward him and looked at her hand, 'Oh, a rabid dog bit me when I took out the trash but it's alright. The doctor said I'll be fine.'_

_Noah gulped nervously and find himself couldn't look away when she stopped in front of him. His concern for her hand forgotten when he had a good look at her up close, 'M-Medusa? W-w-what are you wearing?'_

_ She smiled seductively, 'Do you like it?'_

_ Noah chuckled nervously and forced his eyes to look away, 'Uhh, w-what's up?'_

_ The Snake Witch cupped his face and forced him to look at her, 'I'm ready to take our relationship to the next level…'_

_ 'W-w-what?'_

_ Medusa's hands trailed down to his wet jacket and gave it a gentle tug, 'Let me help you get out of these. You'll catch a cold.'_

_ She squeaked when he suddenly captured her lips, his arms snaked around her slender waist and he pulled her closer. She let out a moan and wrapped her arms around his neck. She didn't care if his wet clothes got her wet. Noah broke their kiss and lifted her up bridal style. He smirked and growled, 'Damn it Medusa!'_

_ Medusa giggled, a small blush on her cheeks, 'I'm doing this for the man I love.'_

_ Noah chuckled, 'You're… kinda different today.'_

_ 'Do you like it?' she asked with a tilt of her head._

_ He gave her a quick kiss, 'I like it, makes you sexy. Did something else happened while I was gone?'_

_ She smirked slyly, 'That's a secret…'_

_

* * *

_

'Did you two get married?' asked Chrona.

Noah snapped out of his reverie and shook his head, 'No.'

The girl frowned, 'But how did mother have me?'

The man chuckled and ruffled her hair affectionately, 'You'll know one day.'

Chrona tilted her head, 'Huh?'

'_I'm getting bored of this! Can we go look for food? I'm getting hungry~_' whined Ragnarok.

Noah just noticed the weapon revealing himself. He watched his daughter argue with her weapon but could see that Ragnarok was more dominant than his meek daughter. His eyes narrowed as he stared at Chrona. She looked so much like her mother. He missed the innocent, timid woman he fell in love with years ago, _Medusa… what changed you?_

In Chrona's subconscious mind, Medusa was reminiscing as well. She smiled at the fond memories she had with Noah when she was young and the bits of memories of her raising her daughter. She wondered as well, what changed her in the past? What has she become?

**

* * *

**

While the rescue team from Shibusen was recovering, so were Scelus' followers. Loup stared at his hands and closed his fingers to form a fist. A smirk on his face as he let his hands fall to his side as he looked up at the moon bathed in blood, 'The world is falling apart. No one can stop Scelus-sama once he is fully resurrected. Those Shibusen fools don't have the power to stop him, more or less destroy him.'

'Uhh, hey Clown,' said Giriko.

'Call me Wolfe.'

The weapon scrunched up his face, 'Yeah whatever. Say Wolfe, what are we gonna do next?'

Wolfe turned to him and smirked, 'We wreak havoc to this world, what else?'

'I like that idea but… what about Scelus?'

'Don't worry, Master will join us soon. Nothing can keep him from becoming the God that will destroy this world.'

Wolfe turned and walked into the villa they are currently staying at. They occupied it after killing the residents, a bunch of low life gangster. Giriko looked up and stared at the moon. He frowned slightly as he thought,_ What would become of me when the world IS destroyed?_

_

* * *

_**Woah~ This is quite a long chapter! I hope you all enjoyed it! Please leave a review~**


	20. The Word is Hello

**Birth of Scelus**

**A/N: **Hey ya'll! Sorry for not updating for so long. I was having a very busy semester! Just finished my last essay assignment yesterday and next week is my exam week! And before I don't have the time to update, I wrote this today and I hope it's okay since I haven't touched this document for more than... 2 months? Anyway, expect more updates in December! But if I'm inspired and in the mood to write, I may post one more chapter before the end of November! Anyway, enough babbling! Enjoy reading Chapter Twenty (*gasp* it's already Chapt 20?)

Characters who have been MIA will show up soon in the upcoming chapters,

**Summary:** They've defeated Kishin Asura and believed they've gained peace. But they're wrong. Lurking in the shadows, a group of people lead by a man named Noah are trying to create another Kishin using Chrona and Shinigami-sama's son, Kid. And and enemy thought dead wasn't as dead as they believed. How will Maka and gang defeat them? Will they be able to save both Kid and Chrona? They've found help from a young man who proclaimed himself as a Demon Weapon. Can they trust him? **AU**, OC & OOCs.

**Pairings:** SoulxMaka, KidxChrona, Black*StarxTsubaki, LizxOC, NoahxMedusa

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Soul Eater. It's the work of Okubo Atsushi. If I owned it, I won't be writing Fanfictions.

* * *

**Chapter Twenty: The Word is "Hello"**

Maka was walking down the hallway, her face solemn as she tried to imagine Vanessa's pain. The little witch was devastated when she found out her brother was taken by their enemy. The blonde sighed heavily. Soul wasn't with her because Stein had requested to have a talk with him and she was left alone with her thoughts. Tsubaki had left to go train with her determined Meister while Liz and Patty went home to rest. The girl stopped and clenched her fists before turning around and faced the person who had been following her, 'What do you want?'

Reiji remained unfazed by her outburst, 'Maka Albarn. Would you like to become stronger?'

Maka creased her brows in confusion, 'Of course! Why are you asking?'

'I have an offer for you. I can train you to become stronger in less than a month. But knowing you being Spirit's daughter, it should take you half of the month or less.'

'Why are you helping me?'

Reiji stuck his hands into his pockets, 'Helping you become stronger makes you a reliable warrior in this war.'

'War?' asked the girl with a tilt of her head.

'Don't tell me you haven't realized?' said the young man with a hint of annoyance.

'Realize what?'

'The increase of Insane Wavelength around you.'

Maka scowled, 'Of course I can feel it! I just don't get what you meant by _war_!'

Reiji's eyes narrowed, 'The war with Kishin Scelus. You should know that.'

'Oh… that.'

The young man growled under his breath, 'What? Have you been too focused on saving Chrona that you missed the big picture?'

'Hey! I wa-'

'Maka-chan?'

Maka turned to the source of the voice and she beamed, 'Chrona-chan!'

The smile vanished when she saw who was standing next to her friend. Her blood boiled with anger and hatred at the sight of the man named Noah. She dashed toward him, intending to land a hit and protecting her friend from him, 'Get away from Chrona-chan!'

Chrona squeaked and waved her hand around, 'W-wait! Maka-chan, he's my-'

Before Maka could land a punch, she felt a hard tug on her jacket and was sent flying backward. She hit the floor with an 'oof!' before getting up and glared at Reiji who was staring at her coolly, 'What the hell was that for? That man is the enemy! He's-'

'Chrona's father,' said Reiji.

Maka blinked, 'W-what?'

'I-it's true… Noah is my father,' said Chrona.

Maka stared at the tan-skinned man unbelievably. She then shifted confused gaze at Chrona and Reiji. The young man sighed as he ran a hand through his dark locks, 'We need to train you to control your emotions…'

Maka bit her bottom lip and tried to prevent the tears from falling. She's so confused. She felt so left out, so out of the loop. Why is it she's the one everyone always leaving out? It's not fair!

Chrona tensed when she saw tears in Maka's eyes. She felt sad for her friend, Maka is always strong. Showing her weakness like this… Chrona approached her friend and bent down. She gave a feeble smile at her friend, 'It's okay Maka-chan. I'm alright.'

Maka flung herself at her friend, sending both of them sprawled on the floor as she cried. Chrona couldn't catch what her friend was saying between sobs and hiccups. She patted her friend and whispered reassuring words, 'There, there… I'm alright… don't worry…'

Reiji rolled his eyes and muttered under his breath, 'Girls are waay too emotional…'

He then gazed at Noah. The man was staring back at him. The two men shared a silent conversation and nobody knows what it was about.

* * *

'So why do you want to see me?' asked Soul as he stuck his hands into his jacket pockets.

Stein's lips twitched to a smirk, 'Straight to the point, I see.'

The teen gave him a lopsided grin, 'I don't like the truth to be all sugar coated _hakase_. Now, tell me what's up?'

The professor got all serious just at Soul's grin vanished, 'It's about the Black Blood.'

Soul tensed, 'What about it?'

'My tests on your latest blood sample showed me further mutation of the Black Blood. I'm not quite sure if it's a good or bad thing considering that you now have control over the insane effects of the Black Blood.'

'I see… but I don't feel different though.'

'Just want you to be careful. If you feel any changes to yourself, you come straight to me, understand?'

Soul nodded as a reply. Stein grinned and chuckled to himself as he pushed his glasses up with his index finger, 'It would be interesting though if you mutated. I'd like to cut you open and see what changed.'

Soul cringed, 'Not a chance!'

'Hey Stein!' said Shinigami-sama as he popped out between them.

Soul jumped back with a surprised yelp, a hand flung to grip his chest where his heart was beating rapidly. Stein remained unfazed, 'Ah, Shinigami-sama, what's up?'

The Shinigami swayed his body side to side in glee at Soul's reaction, 'Hohohoho~ I'm here to ask for your little help.'

'Help? For what?'

'I'd like you to train Black*Star-kun.'

'What about Sid?'

'Ah, I have a special mission for Sid-kun. So, he won't be available for a while.'

'Where he's going?' asked Soul.

Shinigami-sama raised a finger to his mask, where his mouth should be, 'Shush! The adults are having a veeery important private talk here!'

Soul sweat dropped, 'Umm, but I can hear your conversation.'

Shinigami-sama paused in thought. In the next minute, Soul found himself kicked out of the classroom where he just had his short conversation with Stein. The teen sighed and scratched the back of his head, 'Guess I should go find Maka.'

'Now, since we're alone here, let's continue,' said Shinigami-sama as he turned serious.

Stein shifted his weight to his right foot, 'Is this about Scelus?'

'Yes. The Book of Eibon is no ordinary book. It keeps the secrets of the world. I had a talk with Noah and he said he had yet to decipher most of the contents since it was written in ancient text, which Eibon always use so no one could read his research. Now, as we know, Scelus lived far longer than most of us. He could read the texts and uncover all the secrets kept in that book.'

Stein nodded, 'Which is bad.'

'True but worse, Noah had trapped Scelus in that book. That book… it contains something that Eibon trapped years ago. Something horrible that it nearly destroyed the world in the past…'

Stein's frown deepened, 'What is it?'

'Scelus' Soul.'

'. . . This is bad news.'

* * *

Liz lay on the lush sofa, a romance novel in her hand but her focus elsewhere. She shut the book and hugged it against her chest, her brows creasing at a thought. Her eyes shifted to her sister who was sleeping on the floor, hugging a giraffe plush; a fluffy pink blanket covering her form.

The older Thompson smiled sadly, 'You grow up so fast Patty…'

She shut her eyes and images of younger versions of Patty flew in her mindscape. Her sweet innocent baby sister is not as sweet as she was before. Her fists tightened around the book in her hands when her mother's face appeared. She snapped out of her thoughts when someone rang the mansion's bell. With a sigh Liz got up and dropped the novel on the sofa. The bell rang again and she groaned, 'I'm coming, I'm coming!'

Patty moved but didn't wake up from her sleep as Liz carefully moved around her sleeping form. The older Thompson nearly ran to the door by the time the third rang came. She grabbed the door knob and yanked it open, ready to tell the person at the door off because she just wants her remaining day to be peaceful to recover. Whatever she wanted to say died in her throat when she saw familiar faces in front of her, 'Kim, Jacqueline, what's wrong?'

The two girls wore a worried expression on their faces, 'It's… it's Vanessa. She's gone!'

'What?'

'We thought maybe she came here to ask you about… Loup.'

Liz shook her head, 'No, she didn't stop by.'

Jacqueline bit her bottom lip, 'That's what I'm worried about…'

'We have to find her!' said Kim worriedly turning to her partner.

'I'm coming with you!' said Liz firmly.

'Neechan?' asked a sleepy Patty. The girl rubbed the sleep from her eyes and stared at the other girls with confusion, 'Huh? What happened?'

Liz cupped her sister's face, 'Patty, stay here. I need to go with them for a bit, are you okay with that?'

The groggy girl nodded her head automatically, 'Okay… come back soon.'

Liz smiled and kissed her sister's forehead, 'Good girl. Now go back to sleep, I'll be back as soon as possible. I promise.'

Patty watched her sister transformed into her weapon form along with Jacqueline. Kim caught Liz and tucked her into her small sling bag by her hip. She smiled at Patty, 'I'll send Liz home as soon as I can later. Sleep well Patty-chan!'

'Okay…'

Patty watched the witch flew off into the afternoon sky. She yawned loudly and hugged her plush giraffe as she turned and went inside. She shut the door but was too sleepy to bother locking it. What she didn't know was that someone uninvited is going to enter through them later that day…

* * *

The blonde woman was bowing on her knees as the shadow in front of her shifted. A deep manly voice spoke, 'Serve me well and I will grant you your wish.'

'Yes Master' said the woman.

'Good. Now, go find Maka Albarn and do what I told you to do.'

The woman nodded and she stood up. She turned away from the shadow and walked toward the narrow vertical light in front of her. She shut her eyes when as she stepped out of the dark alleyway, her golden hair shone brightly in the sun and her blue eyes gleamed as she opened them. The passersby ignored her presence, and she preferred it that way. No longer was she interested to be noticed.

She walked into the crowed, and blended in so well with the society. She smiled, yes, she has a mission to accomplish. This is her chance to get what she wants and she wouldn't mess this up! As she approached her target's apartment, she saw the girl approaching a few meters in front of her. The target had a white haired boy and a lavender-haired… girl walking beside her. The woman frowned when she saw the girl's soul; the Master didn't mention how strong her target is… but no matter! She has something up her sleeve that she could use against that girl.

She approached the group of teenagers; they stopped when they saw her coming. The woman put up a façade, 'E-excuse me… do you by any chance know a girl named Maka Albarn?'

Maka blinked her eyes, 'Uhh that's me.'

'Oh thank goodness! I've been looking all over the city for you!'

'Me? Why?'

'Someone told me you are friends with my daughters. I've been searching for them for years! They disappeared one day when I was working overtime-'

Soul raised a brow, 'Whoa, whoa, whoa! Hold a sec lady! We're _friends_ of your daughters?'

'Yes, Elizabeth and Patricia. I'm their mother, Alexandra Thompson but just call me Alexx.'

The trio's eyes widened at the revelation.

* * *

'What's wrong Liz-chan?' asked Kim.

Liz snapped out of her thoughts, 'Huh?'

Kim smiled, 'I may not be good at Soul Perception like Maka-chan or Black*Star but I can sense worry in your soul wavelength. What's wrong?'

Liz shrugged although Kim won't see her action, 'I… It's nothing. I was just thinking too much.'

'About Kid?' asked Jacqueline.

'No… about something in my past.'

'I presume it's not a good memory.'

'No… no it's not.'

The three were quiet the rest of their flight above Death City. Liz frowned to herself, _what is this feeling? As if something bad is going to happen. I hope it's just my imagination…_

* * *

Patty groaned as she was awakened from her sweet slumber by the echoes of knocking on the huge wooden door of the mansion's entrance. She grumbled as she stood up and groggily stumbled toward the door. Rubbing the sleep from her eyes, she pulled the door open, 'Oneechan?'

Before she could register who was at the door, she was pulled into a tight hug, 'Oh Patricia! I missed you so much! I was so worried!'

Patty's eyes widened with recognition. Painful memories of the past flashed rapidly in her mind. She felt her heart quickened as fear and panic clawed at her heart. She wanted to pull away, pushed the woman away from her but she stood frozen in the woman's embrace. Her mind screaming: _No! No! No! It can't be her! This can't be her! She can't be here! This is a dream! _

The woman pulled herself away and smiled sickeningly sweetly to her, 'Hello Patricia. Remember me?'

After long years, Patricia Thompson was reminded how fear's horrible face looked like, _Oneechan! Protect me!_

* * *

**Yes, the chapter's rather short. I only write long chapter when there's an exciting scene in it! Hoho~ Alexandra... I can tell you this for sure, she's one of my OC who's in the 'Baddie List' XD**

**Please leave a review~ Love ya'll!**


	21. Family Complex

**Birth of Scelus**

**A/N: ***gasp* I managed to finish this chapter afterall! And it's amidst my revision moments too hohohoho~ Yes, yes, I should be concentrating on my revision but I just can't help writing this chapter! It's short but at least this chap is done! Yes! Hope ya'll enjoy this one! Now, back to my books and stuffs~ btw, sorry for typos and grammatical error~ Ahaha~

**Summary:** They've defeated Kishin Asura and believed they've gained peace. But they're wrong. Lurking in the shadows, a group of people lead by a man named Noah are trying to create another Kishin using Chrona and Shinigami-sama's son, Kid. And and enemy thought dead wasn't as dead as they believed. How will Maka and gang defeat them? Will they be able to save both Kid and Chrona? They've found help from a young man who proclaimed himself as a Demon Weapon. Can they trust him? **AU**, OC & OOCs.

**Pairings:** SoulxMaka, KidxChrona, Black*StarxTsubaki, LizxOC, NoahxMedusa

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Soul Eater. It's the work of Okubo Atsushi. If I owned it, I won't be writing Fanfictions.

* * *

**Chapter Twenty One: Family Complex**

Chrona was the first to notice that something was off. She recognized the look of fear in Patty's ayes as hers when she thought of Medusa back then, the days of darkness for her. Chrona gripped at her dress tightly, ready to act. She mentally communicated with Ragnarok, telling him to prepare himself.

Maka and Soul were startled when Patty suddenly shoved the blonde woman away from her, screaming, 'DON'T TOUCH ME!'

'What the-' asked Soul.

Maka stepped forward, 'Patty-chan?'

Alexx feigned hurt as she reached forward, 'Patricia?'

'STAY BACK! Don't come close!' cried Patty frantically as she took a few steps back, swinging her giraffe plushy wildly in front of her.

Maka was confused, why is her friend acting in such a way to her mother? The mother who had been searching for her for years. She would be thrilled if it was her own mother who came looking for her. There was movement in the corner of her eyes and she gasped when Chrona put herself between Patty and Alexx; a stern expression on her face as she spoke, 'Please, stay back. You're upsetting Patty-chan!'

Patty hid behind the taller girl and gripped at her dress. Chrona's frown deepened when she heard the girl let out a small whimper. Alexx frowned at her, 'Don't you dare interrupt my reunion with my daughter!'

'Patty doesn't want to see you!' said Chrona louder than she intended.

Maka's eyes widened when she realized what Chrona meant. She looked at Soul in the corner of her eyes and he looked at her in the same way. He nodded his head, signaling that he was ready if something happened.

Alexx bowed her head, 'Fine, if you won't let me have her… I'll take her by force.'

Chrona's head snapped back when a bullet hit her square in her forehead. Soul transformed and Maka caught him, 'CHRONA!'

Before she could get to her fallen friend, Alexx spun around and aimed her right hand at the Meister and shot 2 rounds at her which she blocked using Soul. The Scythe grunted in pain at the impact of the compressed energy bullets. Maka took a peek and saw that Alexx's right arm had transformed to a barrel of a gun, well, from the size, she assumed Alexx's weapon form is a big gun probably a canon but she doesn't know what model. Heck, she doesn't know anything much about guns either!

Patty whimpered as she shook Chrona, 'C-Chrona-chan?'

Chrona shut her eyes tightly and groaned as she sat up rubbing the red spot on her forehead where the bullet hit her at point blank, 'Oww, that really hurts.'

'_That was really close! If I wasn't prepared we'd be dead!_' said Ragnarok.

Chrona turned to Patty, 'Are you okay?'

Patty nodded her head slowly. She flinched when she heard her mother fire another 3 more rounds at Maka and Soul. She was hauled up to her feet by Chrona and dragged inside the house. They ran toward the stairs, 'Patty-chan, is there anyplace in this mansion that you can hide safely?'

Patty blinked her eyes, 'Uhh… the attic!'

They stopped at the second floor. Chrona nodded, 'Okay, go up there and hide. We'll take care of your umm, mother.'

The younger Thompson frowned, 'But Chrona-'

She didn't get to finish because Chrona had ran back downstairs. Patty stood there staring at the stairs going down and at the end of the hallway, where she knew the secret pathway was located. She clenched her fists and thought hard about her next move.

* * *

By the time Chrona ran out of the doors with Ragnarok in hand, she was met with an intense battle. Maka was having difficulty counterattacking, most of the time she had to defend herself and Alexx had kept her at a good distance from herself. The woman was barraging Maka with her bullets, pushing her further and further back. Chrona braced herself as she swung Ragnarok into a vertical arc, 'Screech ALPHA!'

The ground cracked as the black energy wave released by the swordswoman moved toward Alexx. The woman noticed the danger a fraction to slow and it exploded as it hit her. Maka lowered her guard slightly, 'Good one Chrona-chan!'

'_Don't lower your guard stupid bitch!_' said Ragnarok.

'Hey!' said Maka unhappily.

The meisters stumbled when the earth shook beneath them. They stared at the dissipating cloud of dust and saw a huge magenta soul, which looks like a normal soul with two large barrels of a canon-like gun sticking out, pointing at them. They tensed when they saw Alexx, unscathed. The woman's eyes glowed menacingly, 'Playtime's over kiddies. Time to get serious! INSANITY FUSION!'

'What?' asked Maka confused. She could feel the hair at the back of her neck standing when there was a disturbance in the atmosphere. Her eyes widened and she felt a cold shiver ran up her spine when black sparks surrounded Alexx's magenta soul.

The Shibusen meisters watched as the shadows shifted and wrapped around Alexx. The woman began to change form. Both her arms took shape of a pair of canon barrels with the diameter of 6 inches. She wore a long sleeveless black dress with V-neck that was cut low, revealing her cleavage. The dress splits in front and at the back. Underneath, she wore dark brown tights and knee length high-heeled leather boots with silver studs lining the outer sides, shaped like a spade. A silver half mask covered her eyes where there are the 3 Insanity eyes on it, the eyes glowed red, and there were tribal marks on both sides of her face. Around her neck she wore two leather chokers with chains and spikes that match the three belts around her waist. Her hair was tied into a ponytail, held high on her head.

'_Whoa… what just happened?_' asked Soul.

'I… I don't know. She's able to do a Soul Resonance but… but she doesn't have a meister! How is that possible?'

'It's what they call Insanity Fusion,' said a new voice.

Everyone turned to Reiji who was standing behind them. The weapon slowly walked forward and stopped a few feet in front of Maka, 'It's a resonance made with the Insanity Wave. But only a few can do this… these few are followers of Scelus.'

Maka's attention turned to Alexx, 'You mean, Liz and Patty's mom is-'

'GET DOWN!' cried Reiji.

Maka and Crona fell flat on the ground just as two large energy bullets flew over them and hit the wall behind them, it exploded with a loud boom. Reiji on the other had sunk into the shadows. He appeared behind Alexx, catching her off guard as he swung his right blade (arm) at her. She quickly raised her left arm and the blade clanked loudly against her metal arm. She grinned, 'P.B.R. (Point Blank Range)!'

Reiji's eyes widened in shock when she opened her mouth and it glowed. He barely dodged the energy bullet that shot out from her mouth, it missed his face by a good two inch, and he could feel the searing from it, as it flew by, on his face. He twisted his body and swung his left arm toward her right side but she had quickly leaped aside and aimed her canons at him. While her bullets were charging, she was interrupted by another long distance attack from Chrona.

As the woman recovered she found herself being attacked by both Maka and Reiji. She protected herself from their blades with her arms, pushed them back and took a shot at each of them. Maka managed to defend herself using Soul but Reiji was unfortunately thrown off balance and it hit him square in the chest, sending him crashing into the ground a good few meters back. He groaned as he sat up shaking his head. He stared down at his singed clothes, scarred chest exposed, 'Damn it, this was my favorite shirt!'

Maka let out a grunt as she landed beside Chrona. The other meister sliced her wrist and swung her arm toward the blonde woman. Alexx saw tiny black orbs at the corner of her eyes, then she heard someone shouted, 'BLOODY NEEDLE!'

Spikes shot out from the black orbs and some of them grazed her. She hissed when one of the needles left a deep cut on her left cheek. She wiped the blood with a thumb and growled, anyone who marred her face never saw the next sunrise. She clapped her hands together and the two barrels merged as one big canon barrel, 'BIG BANG!'

Chrona stood frozen as the huge ball of energy was flying toward her really fast. Maka's eyes widened, no one at that moment would be able to pull Chrona out of the bullet's range. Ragnarok cussed as he realized their dangerous situation. Time slowed down as the bullet approached the swordswoman but it suddenly sped up when Chrona felt a weight slammed into her side and she fell onto the ground, hard. She was in a daze for a second until she heard Maka screamed with terror, 'PATTY-CHAN!'

Chrona quickly stood up and saw Patty lying on her lap. She paled when she saw the huge gash on the smaller girl's back. The girl's back was exposed, her clothes burnt and stuck to her red bloody skin. It was as if Patty's back had been burnt by a fire that had been put out instantly but too late. Then it clicked to her, Patty wasn't moving.

'P-Patty… chan?'

* * *

Vanessa wiped away the tears with the back of her hand as she ran down the road, nimbly dodging other people who are taking the road. She nearly tripped on her own feet a number of times as she took sharp turns. She slowed down when she was approaching an apartment. She stared at the old rundown looking building then ran inside and headed for the mail boxes. She faltered when she saw a note stuck to mailbox number 8 which says:

_We're out at the moment. If you need us, we'll be at Shibusen's training ground 30._

_Mifune-sensei and Angela X3_

The Kitsune Witch sighed. She sniffed and wiped away the tears. She shook her head and looked up with determination. Nodding to herself with her own decision she ran out of the building heading back to Shibusen. She stopped when she heard an explosion, the people around her gasped in fear and shock. They wondered what or where that came from. Vanessa saw smoke coming from a distance, 'What was that?'

A shadow flew above her and she saw Kim flew pass her overhead. The Tanuki Witch stopped and looked back at the smoke, 'That came from Shinigami-sama's place!'

'Kimmy-chan!' cried Vanessa waving her hand.

The other witch looked down and saw her. She flew down and had a relieved look on her face, 'Vanessa! Where have you been? We were worried about you!'

'I'm sorry… I was looking for Angie-chan…'

'You mean Angela?'

She nodded. She jumped when she heard Liz's worried voice, '_Kim! Take me back to the mansion!_'

Kim patted her bag, 'Okay, c'mon Vanessa!'

The smaller witch took her offered hand and sat behind her. They took off and sped toward the thick grey smoke. Vanessa peeked beside Kim and she gasped when she saw the destroyed structures of some buildings nearby Shinigami-sama's mansion. She shuddered when she felt a strong insane aura coming from the mansion's compound. She felt Kim tensed as the older witch whispered, 'Oh no…'

'W-what is it Kimmy-chan?'

* * *

Alexx stood stunned. Her eyes on Patty's unmoving form lying on top of the lavender haired girl known as Chrona, her bloody back exposed. Something inside her, a feeling she hasn't felt for so long, snapped. She was about to run to her daughter's side when something flew toward her and rammed into her abdomen. Then there was a flash and a deafening noise… and pain.

* * *

Kim's face was etched with worry as she did a nosedive. Vanessa let out a startled yelp and held onto the other girl tightly. Kim wrapped and arm around the smaller witch then leaped off Jacqueline while shouting out, 'WOLLANTERN!'

Jacqueline rocketed toward Alexx and then exploded just as Kim and Vanessa landed on the ground next to Maka. She caught Jacqueline as the lantern returned then turned her attention to the situation at hand, 'What HAPPENED? And who was that?'

'S-she said she's Liz and Patty's mom… she attacked us when we don't allow her to take Patty,' said Maka shakily.

There was a pink flash and Liz appeared beside Kim, her face showed immense anger and hatred, 'What?'

Everyone tensed when she appeared. The older Thompson blinked her eyes, then slowly gazed down at Chrona who was trying her best to hide Patty's injury from her. Liz froze at the sight of blood on Patty's clothes. Kim stepped into her view, 'Don't worry Liz! I can fix her!'

'No… you… can't…' said Liz with despair and hatred. The girl turned toward the thick smoke when there was a sound. They saw Reiji holding up Alexx, who had returned to normal, by her right arm. The woman was leaning slightly toward him as she was forced to her feet. Anger flashed in Liz's eyes at the sight of her mother. She marched toward the duo and grabbed Alexx by the front of her shirt, 'WHAT HAVE YOU DONE?'

Alexx coughed, 'E… Elizabeth… h-how's Patri..cia?'

Liz growled, 'What are you doing here?'

'Liz… please… tell me…' said Alexx with glazed eyes on Patricia. She saw light coming from the hands of the pink haired girl who had her hands hovering over Patty.

'Why? Why do you care? You never care about us!'

Alexx was silent for a long time, then she spoke with a small smile, 'That's right… I don't care… but I love you both no matter how much you hate me…'

Liz raised a fist to hit the woman but Reiji caught her by her wrist and shook his head, 'Enough! I need to take her to Shibusen for interrogation.'

The girl shook with anger and very reluctantly released her grip, letting Alexx fall on her knees. She turned away and looked at Kim who managed to close Patty's wound. The skin where it healed was pinkish but it wasn't bleeding anymore and that's a relief. Kim said something and Chrona stood up with Patty in her arms, black bat like wings sprout out from her back. Liz watched the girl took off with her sister, flying toward the nearest hospital.

Liz's ears perked when she heard Alexx whispered, 'Target locked…'

Liz spun around just as an energy bullet flew toward the Scythe wielder, 'MAKA! WATCH OUT!'

Maka gasped as she spun around. Kim stepped out with Jacqueline in hand, 'SPITTING JACK!'

A stream of fire flew out from Jacqueline like a dragon breathing fire. The energy bullet seemed to explode when it encountered the flame. Maka and Kim however were caught off guard when three smaller energy bullets flew toward Maka. The Scythe wielder quickly spun Soul to deflect the bullets; she got two and missed one. The bullet hit her left shoulder and she let out a pained cry. Kim ran to her aide just as Maka fell to her knees clutching her injured shoulder.

Liz turned to her mother, 'YOU-'

She paused when she saw that her mother's eyes had turned into nothing but black void, her mouth wide open. Reiji was kneeling over the woman and he was scowling as he looked up, 'She's gone.'

'What?'

'She's gone… dead.'

* * *

**Whoa, Alexx is one very short-lived OC for this story. Oh wells~ anyway I made up all of Alexx's skills and Kim's 'Spitting Jack'. LOL, why 'spitting'? seriously I dunno! Wahahahaha! And I was imagining Alexx to be a weapon who is able to transform to any sort of guns (kinda like Tsubaki with the ability to transform to any ninja weapons). Too bad I have no more roles for her in this story...**

**Please leave a review~ Love ya'll!**


	22. Inside the Book: Hide and Seek

**Birth of Scelus**

**A/N: **Hey~ it's December! My xam is over and I needed a couple of days of rest before I get started on this chapter! I've had an exhausting end of November and early December. Exams and my cousins wedding! Oh boy. Anyway, I'll try my best to update as much as I can this holiday! Enjoy chapter 22! XD

**Summary:** They've defeated Kishin Asura and believed they've gained peace. But they're wrong. Lurking in the shadows, a group of people lead by a man named Noah are trying to create another Kishin using Chrona and Shinigami-sama's son, Kid. And and enemy thought dead wasn't as dead as they believed. How will Maka and gang defeat them? Will they be able to save both Kid and Chrona? They've found help from a young man who proclaimed himself as a Demon Weapon. Can they trust him? **AU**, OC & OOCs.

**Pairings:** SoulxMaka, KidxChrona, Black*StarxTsubaki, LizxOC, NoahxMedusa

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Soul Eater. It's the work of Okubo Atsushi. If I owned it, I won't be writing Fanfictions.

* * *

**Chapter Twenty Two: Inside the book [Chapter 0: Hide and Seek]**

Who would've thought the inside of a book looks very different from what we saw outside. From the outside, when we opened the book, we see texts and illustrations. What you read from the texts are things that the reader imagines. But here, it's very real. Every object, every creature, and the things you can touch and feel… they are real but yet at the same time… are _fictional_. After all he is trapped in a book. Right?

Kid wandered aimlessly, avoiding from bumping into anything solid. He had his first experience with a strange creature which he thought at first was an illusion, but he was proven wrong when it landed a strike on him. Luckily he wasn't injured that bad. He actually wondered if this is all in his head or he was real. No Scelus controlling his body. He looked around warily, _w-what is this place? And where is that good for nothing bastard?_

He let out a sighed as he stopped walking, 'It's like I've been walking forever… and I don't know where I'm going.'

A floating chair approached him and he pulled it close then sat on it. He relaxed his aching muscles as he leaned back on the comfortable-asymmetrical-oddly-shaped chair. His eyes trailed after his fingers which was tracing the chair's armrest, 'Strange… I am not affected by this asymmetrical chair. In fact… I don't feel the need to correct the asymmetrical objects in this world.'

He tapped his finger against his chin in thought, 'So, Scelus was absorbed into the Book of Eibon, which means I'm in the book as well. But the question is… where is he? I don't feel his presence in me anymore.'

Kid stood up when he heard a clatter. He turned to his left and saw something quickly took refuge behind a very ancient looking grandfather clock, the needles were moving anti-clockwise. He calmly walked toward it then pushed the object aside. The creature hiding behind the clock squeaked and fell on its butt. Kid heard the creature mumbled a string of curses and something about 'stupid human form'.

'Who are you?'

The creature was a little girl with auburn hair and pale skin. She had golden orange-ish eyes, nine fluffy tails and big fox ears with black tufts on her head. Her pupils were slits and she had small canines and claws. She stood up with a scowl and dusted her simple sleeveless, v-neck, knee-length white dress. She put a fist to her mouth and cleared her throat, 'Ahem! Da name's Evangeline but everyone calls me Kyuubi. And what's yer name kiddo?'

'I'm Death the Kid. It's not polite to call someone older than you 'kiddo' Miss Evangeline,' said Kid as he raised a brow.

The girl let out a bark of laugh, 'Ya think I'm a kid ain't ya? Well fer yer info Kid-do, I'm actually more than five centuries old! So who da Hell's da kid now?'

'You're lying.'

'Sorry but I ain't lyin' Kid-do! What ya see now is not my actual form. This here is just a disguise. Oh, and call me Kyuubi!' said the girl with a smirk.

Kid huffed, 'I will if you stop calling me Kid-do.'

'Deal. Now, what'cha doin' in this here book? Don't tell me yer chosen as one of Noah's _collection_. I swear, dat man is making my life miserable here by _collecting_ those troublesome monsters!' Kyuubi sneered.

'Well er… no. I was absorbed into this book because Noah was trying to prevent Scelus from resurrecting.'

'Eh? Did I hear dat right?' asked the girl as she picked at an ear with her pinky.

'Yes.'

'No, no, no! Did you just said Scelus?'

'Yes.'

Kid noticed the girl took a step back and the perspiration appearing on her forehead. She took a thinking pose, 'W-which Scelus are you talking about?'

'What do you mean _which_ Scelus?'

'Just answer me damn it!' snapped Kyuubi.

Kid was startled by her outburst, 'Well, from what he told me… I… I was supposed to be his new body.'

Kyuubi's ears flattened and she looked disgusted, 'No wonder you reek of Insanity! But this is a good thing! As long as yer at this level of da book, you and him won't meet! So he won't be resurrected!'

'Wait! What do you mean by me and him won't meet?'

Kyuubi tensed all of a sudden, 'In the deepest level within this here book… there is **_him_**. Scelus' immortal soul.'

* * *

'How are you doing Maka?' asked Soul.

Maka rolled her left shoulder and winced a bit, 'It still feels sore.'

Soul smiled gently, 'Kim was exhausted at that time so she can only help stop the bleeding.'

'Yeah… what matters most is Patty's life.'

The atmosphere in the room suddenly turned solemn at the topic. They were sitting at the waiting area in a hospital not too far from Shibusen. The sounds from outside the room were muffled by the closed door. The duo looked up when Nygus and Kim entered the room. Maka was instantly on her feet but she swayed slightly. Soul helped support her on her feet as she asked the question they both want answer, 'How's Patty-chan?'

Kim gave them a small smile, 'She's stable. The hospital has enough blood to give to her for the blood loss.'

Nygus nodded, 'She'll be fine.'

Both Maka and Soul let out a sigh of relief. Maka then noticed something, 'Where's Chrona?'

'Oh, she's with Jacky and Vinny-chan at the cafeteria. Chrona's a little shaken but she's fine. Vinny-chan too… I was worried she'll get into shock at the sight of that many blood,' said Kim with a distant look in her eyes.

'I think I'll go see Patt-'

'I'm sorry Maka but the doctor only allows one visitor. And Liz doesn't want to leave her side until she wakes up,' said Nygus stopping her at the door.

Maka looked disappointed, 'Oh, then… I'll go to the cafeteria.'

Soul stopped at the door and turned to Kim, 'When you mentioned you were worried about Vanessa… ah, never mind. It's none of my business. I'll see ya later then.'

Kim and Nygus watched him gave a nonchalant wave as he followed Maka toward the cafeteria. The Tanuki Witch sighed as she plopped down on one of the sofas, 'Oh man… I'm beat!'

Nygus smiled, 'I'm sorry to say this but I want you to be at the Death Room as soon as possible. Shinigami-sama wants to hear your part of the story… and where you found Vanessa.'

Kim groaned, 'I'll be there in thirty minutes. Is that okay?'

'Yeah, rest up a bit. I'll go get Jacqueline for you.'

'Thanks sensei.'

The door shut with a click and Kim found herself all alone in the waiting room. She put an arm over her eyes and sighed, 'What a day.'

She remained silent for a few minutes, accompanied by the muffled sounds from outside the room and the continuous ticking of the clock in the waiting room. The lights went out and Kim stood up with a start, 'Who's there?'

She heard an almost inaudible sound, which she guessed light footsteps. She was instantly on her feet, facing the darkness. She could still hear the sounds from the business outside the room, so meaning she's still at the hospital and not teleported somewhere else. She squinted her eyes when she thought she saw a silhouette stopped a few feet in front of her, 'Who are you?'

'It's been a while… Kimberly Diehl,' said a man's voice.

Kim frowned not recognizing the voice, 'I asked you a question! Who are you?'

'I doubt you'll recognize me but I know you very well. You're an outcast of the Witch Society because you posses the ability to _repair_ instead of to _destroy_.'

The young witch shuddered, 'W-who are-'

'My identity is none of your concern. But I need you for my plans.'

'Plans? What pla-' Kim was cut off when she felt the man grabbed her neck and pulled her toward him. She felt his hot breath against her face as he whispered, 'To destroy Maka Albarn.'

Kim's eyes widened and she felt a prick on the left side of her neck then she was swept by a strange dizzying sensation. And then, nothing but numbness and darkness.

* * *

'How did his soul end up in here?' asked Kid.

'Well, da reason Eibon created this here book other than to keep secrets was to trap dangerous things, Scelus was one of 'em,' replied Kyuubi with a snort.

'Wait, what about you? Why are you in here?' asked Kid.

Kyuubi grinned, 'I was _put_ here because I was one of Eibon's _failed_ experiments. I was supposed to be a Demon Weapon but I have to many flaws so he kept me in here until he could figure out how to _fix_ me… but I guess that won't happen… Damn it, Ragnarok's lucky he managed to escape.'

Kid raised a questioning brow, 'Okay… So why didn't Eibon destroy Scelus?'

The girl in front of him sighed exasperatedly, 'Weren't ya listening? Scelus' soul is immortal! He's da essence of insanity and whatever ya do to destroy him, he'll just come back! Wait, before you open dat mouth of yers, let me explain this in short.'

Kid shut his mouth and crossed his arms in front of his chest. Kyuubi nodded and continued, 'Everything dat exists must have balance. Light and dark, good and evil, life and death… and insanity is the balance for sanity. It exists everywhere, anywhere and in anyone. If there is no insanity, then da world would be a boring place. As you know, most things that exist such as technology came from someone's insane ideas. But Scelus is not normal insanity. He is a living breathing creature dat many in this world called Demon God.'

'How is it possible for… _insanity_ to be alive?' asked Kid with a confused frown.

'Insanity is an essence dat lives in all. It can turn to life when breed and Scelus is the result of an accumulation of many lives' insanity over more than thousands of years. He became a- a monster… a Demon with no real body but an immortal soul. Even if he is _destroyed_ or _killed,_ he returns eventually because his essence can never be wiped out from existence. Years ago, Death and Eibon confronted him. They destroyed his body and Eibon sealed his soul in this book. Death thought it was over but he was kept from the truth by Eibon who took the burden of keeping Scelus sealed. Scelus' insanity leaked into da pages of this book and anyone who touches them will be lured by insanity's promises.'

'… was my father, I mean, was Eibon affected?' asked Kid.

'He was da guardian of this book. He was da one who was most exposed to Scelus' poison. Dat is da reason Eibon experimented on creating Demon Weapons. Da last time Eibon read this book to communicate with Scelus, was to ask about da secret of creating life. Ever since then, Eibon fell into this obsession about bringing back his wife and son… I dunno what happened after dat. Da next thing I know, this book fell into Noah's hand. My guess is dat bastard stole this book,' said Kyuubi with a frown.

Kid stood in silence, processing the information he just learnt from the girl. He was about to ask something but was interrupted by a screech. Kid winced and covered his ears with his hands, Kyuubi mimicked him but she was kneeling on her knees. When the horrible sound stopped, she stood up and cussed, 'We need to get out of here! On to da next page or something!'

'What? Why?' asked Kid.

'What ya heard just now is a Hell Hound. It's one of Scelus' minions. We better get movin'. Follow me!'

Kid took off, running after the girl who was surprisingly fast. He looked over his shoulder to see if anything or anyone was following. Kyuubi spoke in front of him, almost yelling, 'Whatever happens, don't let it bite ya or '_it's ashes to ashes' _for ya!'

'Huh?'

'One bite from dat critter and yer limb turns to ash! Da Hell Hound's saliva is like acid, and it turns whatever it touches into ash!'

'What can we do to harm these creatures?'

'Well, I remember silver seems to have an effect on Hell Hounds.'

There was a loud crash somewhere behind them and Kid risked a backward glance. He saw what looked like a black fog following them from a distance. The fog was shaped like a Bloodhound with glowing golden eyes. It seemed to turn to air when it ran through various floating and stationary items. The creature growled, showing rows of razor sharp teeth and saliva dripping down its chin. It lowered its head and leaned forward, increasing its speed in pursuit. The faster it moved; it seemed to vanish and reappeared around 3 meters from where it vanished.

'Damn it! It's gaining on us!' said Kyuubi with panic.

Kid watched her jumped into the air, did a summersault and blasted a fireball from her palms at the creature chasing them. The Hell Hound dodged it nimbly and continued heading for them. Kid saw a silver fork floating by. He grabbed it and threw it at the Hell Hound. The creature was unexpectedly close behind him that it caught him by surprised for a second but same goes for the beast as it was caught off guard by Kid's sudden attack.

The fork embedded into its forehead and it yelped as it slid to a halt. The beast shook its head wildly, trying to throw the knife off. The skin where the knife embedded into began to hiss and bubble. Kid was snapped out of his trance by Kyuubi who grabbed his wrist and dragged him along, 'Idiot, don't stop! More of 'em will come!'

They kept running to what seemed an endless whiteness. In the distance, Kid saw other unknown creatures scampering away in fright. He looked up when he heard a whooshing sound and gaped when the ground, or as he knew, the paper was lifted from its edge. He watched it rose higher and higher like a tsunami wave. He wanted to stop but Kyuubi's tug on his wrist told him to keep running. He shut his eyes as the _wave_ came down crashing toward them.

* * *

Someone was shaking her. She could hear a voice calling to her, it sounded distant. As if someone trying to talk to her while she was underwater.

_Kim?_

Kim groaned as she opened her heavy eyelids. She shut her eyes at the light streaming in from the opened door of the waiting room, 'Oooh, is it time to go?'

Jacqueline smiled, 'Yeah, sorry I had to cut short your nap time.'

The witch swung her legs off the couch and stretched her arms above her head with a yawn. She rubbed the sleep out of her eyes, 'It's okay. I'll get my sleep once we're done reporting to Shinigami-sama. We should go now.'

Jacqueline nodded her head and followed the shorter girl out. She stopped when something caught her eyes. There, on Kim's right neck, nearly hidden by the collar of her shirt was a red spot. Like an insect bite. _Strange… I don't think I've seen a mosquito around in this building… maybe she got it before we came._

The girl shrugged and followed her Meister. A man sitting on a chair watched them leave. He smirked, 'It's going as planned.'

His eyes shifted to a group of teenagers who were going toward the exit as well. His eyes narrowed at the sight of a familiar blonde girl, 'Maka Albarn…'

Maka stopped and turned around. Her eyes scanned the room for anything out of place until it finally rested on an empty seat. She blinked, _what was that murderous aura just now?_

'Maka-chan?' asked Chrona.

Maka gave her friend a smile and shook her head, 'It was nothing. Just a breeze.'

'Jeez, don't you start going all paranoid now,' said Soul jokingly.

'I'm not paranoid!'

'Can we get going? I'm getting sleepy,' said Vanessa sulkily.

Soul smirked, 'That's what you get for running around Death City all afternoon.'

The witch pouted. She let out a yelp when she was lifted off the floor by Ragnarok. He hugged her, 'Ya can go to sleep. We'll carry ya back!'

Chrona's eyes widened, 'R-R-Ragnarok?'

Everyone stared at him in disbelief and he noticed, 'What? We don't need to come back here if she falls and crack her head open on the road now do we? So it's logical if I carry her!'

'Uhh… why don't you just say it so Soul can give her a piggyback ride?' asked Maka.

'. . . . .'

'I don't mind. Ragnarok feels really warm,' said Vanessa as she sleepily snuggled against the blob.

When she started snoring quietly, Ragnarok spoke, 'No one speaks of this to anyone else! Chrona let's go!'

'H-hai!'

'Wha- hey! What's up with you?' asked Maka agitated.

Soul chuckled, 'Guess Ragnarok has a soft spot for kids.'

Maka turned to him, 'Huh?'

'Never mind, C'mon, let's go home. You need a good rest to heal that shoulder.'

The girl grimaced as she held her shoulder, 'You don't have to mention it…'

* * *

**I guess ya'll know who that vengeful dude is~ anyway, I'm still a bit vague about what's gonna happen next, brain still sluggish and all... oh, Mr. Inspiration, where art thou? Oh, don't forget to leave a review if it's not too much of a bother! and if there's a typo or confusion, notify me! ;D R&R. Love ya'll!**


	23. Black Blood Brothers

**Birth of Scelus**

**A/N: **I wanted to post this up two days ago but I don't have internet access... =_= damn ****** company suspended my broadband account! I PAID MY BILLS! WHY ARE YOU DOING THIS TO MEEEEEE? Ahem, enough ranting! Ah, I got sick when I got back from my vacation and was bed ridden for a day... or was it two? And today I coughed up blood, should I be worried? Ahahahaha, anyway what the hell am I rambling about? Here's Chapter 23! I hope you like it! XD

**Summary:** They've defeated Kishin Asura and believed they've gained peace. But they're wrong. Lurking in the shadows, a group of people lead by a man named Noah are trying to create another Kishin using Chrona and Shinigami-sama's son, Kid. And and enemy thought dead wasn't as dead as they believed. How will Maka and gang defeat them? Will they be able to save both Kid and Chrona? They've found help from a young man who proclaimed himself as a Demon Weapon. Can they trust him? **AU**, OC & OOCs.

**Pairings:** SoulxMaka, KidxChrona, Black*StarxTsubaki, LizxOC, NoahxMedusa

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Soul Eater. It's the work of Okubo Atsushi. If I owned it, I won't be writing Fanfictions.

* * *

**Chapter Twenty Three: Black Blood Brothers**

Kilik skidded back as he received the blow from his opponent. He grunted as he pushed his opponent back. The crazed man did a few backward flips, laughing maniacally giving the teen Goosebumps. He took a glance at Ox who was fending off a pair of crazed humans fairly. Then his eyes shifted to Sid who seemed to have no problems eliminating his enemies with his zombie skills.

The dark skinned lad sighed, 'This is harder than I thought.'

He felt Fire and Thunderagreeing to him. Kilik narrowed his eyes as he made a resolve, 'But the mission is to destroy all crazed weapons in this area so we gotta do it to protect the villagers!'

He bumped his fists together and charged his gloves, then rushed forward with a battle cry. He landed a hit on the man's chest, sending electric shock coursing through him. The man stumbled back with a mad grin. Kilik gasped when he saw tears in the man's crazed eyes before he fell backward with a thud, unmoving.

The Meister felt a pang of guilt but he shoved the emotion back when he heard the villagers screamed in fear for their lives. A group of women and older people were surrounded by crazed weapons. He heard Ox yelling, 'How many more are there?'

'Around five!' replied Sid as he finished off his last opponent.

'I see only four!' said Kilik rushing to save the villagers. He skidded to a halt when there was a flash of white and an immense heat in front of him. He gaped as he watched the four weapons screeched as they were disintegrated, leaving only purple-ish souls floating where they stood seconds ago.

'You scumbags are making quite a racket,' said a deep gruff voice.

Kilik turned to stare at a man who seemed to be in his early thirties. The man had medium-length spiky dark hair and cold silver eyes. He was quite built too, his sleeveless dark grey vest revealing his muscled arm. Kilik stared at his left arm, instead of a human arm, it was a black blade with two vertical white lines in the centre. The blade reminded him of Ragnarok.

There was a deranged laughter and a woman jumped off a rooftop and was falling toward Kilik, her whip-fingers flying around her in an out of control manner. Kilik found himself in a dangerous position when her whips surrounded him like a birdcage. She twisted in the air, 'I'M GONNA RIP YA TO SHREDS AND EAT YER SOUL!'

Before she did though, there was a gunshot and the left side of her head burst open. Her body quickly turned to dust before she hit the ground. Kilik's head turned toward the mysterious man and he saw the man's right hand had transformed to what resembles a 6 Round Smith & Wesson. Kilik blinked his eyes, 'Dude, what are you?'

The man's hands returned to normal and he huffed, 'A weapon.'

Ox and Sid joined Kilik's side after they've done dealing with their opponents. Sid as the eldest of them spoke, 'Thank you for your assistance. May I know your name sir?'

The man stared at them for a few moments before answering, 'My name is Armageddon, elder brother of Ragnarok.'

* * *

'What's wrong with you Ragnarok?' asked Chrona as she pulled a mug out from the cabinet.

The blob shook his head, 'Nothing.'

'You know… you've been acting weird lately.'

'Yeah?'

'Mm-hmm… You don't insult people so much anymore. That's not like you.'

'How is that weird? It's not like insulting someone is on my list of '_things to do everyda_y'!'

Chrona tilted her head, 'Well… isn't it? There's never a day you don't insult someone.'

'Aaaargh! Just shut up and get breakfast ready will ya?'

'O-okay, anyway… umm, if you want to talk about something, I'm here to listen,' said the girl timidly.

The blob huffed and remained quiet until Vanessa ran into the kitchen, 'Coco! Is breakfast ready?'

Chrona stumbled, 'Heeh? Coco? Who?'

'Aargh! You're too loud early in the morning!' said Ragnarok swinging his small white-gloved fist.

Vanessa grinned, 'Really? Sorry~'

'N-ne, who's Coco?' asked Chrona as she poured orange juice into her mug and a small glass for Vanessa.

Vanessa jumped onto her seat and beamed at her, 'You are! And I call him Rags!'

'WHAT?' screeched Ragnarok.

There was the sound of static and Shinigami-sama's voice was heard from the speaker in the teacher's lounge where they were having breakfast, 'Ohayo gozaimasu minna-san~ Ano, may I have Ragnarok-kun come to my office at this instance? That means Chrona-chan has to come along~ someone wants to see you. That is all! Ciao~'

'Ughh! We haven't had breakfast yet! Chrona finish everything quickly! And give me some of those pancakes!'

'H-hai!'

* * *

Shinigami-sama's masked face was observing the guest's face intently, 'Hmm~ I don't see the family resemblance~ Are you sure you're Ragnarok-kun' niichan?'

Spirit sweat dropped, 'Ano, Shinigami-sama… that's because…'

Sid and the others remained quiet. Kilik sighed as he pulled his sleeping pair of weapon closer. He was sitting on the floor with Fire and Lighting on his lap. He noticed Armageddon was staring at the sleeping weapons, something akin to longing in his eyes.

Everyone perked up when they heard the door slammed followed by Chrona and Ragnarok's voice. The girl was reprimanding her weapon about his manners and he spoke back, 'I'm irritated okay? I'm still hungry and it's early in the morning and-'

'Otouto?'

'Huh?' asked Ragnarok as he looked at the stranger.

Everyone waited in silence for something to happen between them but the silence stretched on, making everyone nervous. Shinigami-sama can't stand the suspense so he jumped in between them and spoke to Ragnarok in glee, 'Surprise, surprise~'

Chrona stared at the man then to Ragnarok who was over her left shoulder, 'R-Ragnarok?'

'Y-you're… alive…'

Armageddon scratched the back of his neck awkwardly, 'Yes I am... I do not expect to see you like… like _that_ otouto.'

'You're fuckin' alive and you didn't come and find me?'

Chrona yelped as she felt Ragnarok pulled her forcefully toward the big man in his attempt to land a punch. The man didn't flinch when Ragnarok punched his face, then grabbed him by his vest and started shaking him in anger, 'Why didn't you come? I was waiting for you like I promised! But you didn't keep your promise and left me alone you fuckin' bastard! Have you any idea what I've been through?'

Armageddon shut his eyes, 'No… I'm sorry brother.'

Everyone watched in amazement as Ragnarok began to change shape, well, his upper body that is. He looked more human with pale angular face, dark hair and icy blue eyes. He was glaring at his brother before he launched himself forward and embraced him, 'You bastard! I missed you!'

A sudden cold air surrounded everyone in the room as they stood or sat frozen shock by the scene.

'T-this is kinda awkward. Should we leave?' whispered Kilik to the others. They nodded and slowly crept around to head for the hallway that leads to their exit.

Armageddon was caught off guard by the hug but he smiled and hugged his brother back. There was a squeak and he pushed his brother back to stare down at Chrona who was caught between them; her face red as a tomato. She smiled nervously, 'H-h-hi?'

'And who is this? Your lady?' said Armageddon with a smirk.

Ragnarok blushed and punched his brother, 'WHAT? No you bastard! She's my meister!'

Shinigami-sama sniffed, 'Aww, don't you find this touching Spirit-kun?'

'Uhh… I guess…' replied the redhead awkwardly.

'So where were you these past twelve years?' asked Ragnarok, quickly changing the subject.

'When they thought I died, they took me outside for disposal. I took that opportunity to escape but I was fatally injured that I fell into a coma. I was lucky some men found me and took care of me. I woke up a year later and after making a quick recovery, building my strength, I returned to the factory to find you but the whole place was burnt down. At first, I though you died because I found your belongings…'

'Is that why you stopped searching?' asked Ragnarok with a hint of irritation.

'No, I did not stop searching. I heard rumors that a few people managed to escape the fire. I believe you are still alive so I went from village to village, town to town and so on… then a few months ago, I heard news of a sword described like you. I was on my way here but a lot setback happened and I had to stay and helped out people in need.'

Ragnarok smirked, 'Still the hero wannabe I see.'

Armageddon chuckled, 'It's ironic isn't it? We we're tempered to be weapons for destruction…'

'Any weapon is built for destruction. It's up to the user and the will of that weapon itself to make the decisions to do otherwise,' said Shinigami-sama.

'True,' said Armageddon.

Spirit stared at the brothers, 'Sooo… you're brothers huh?'

Ragnarok glared at him, 'Yeah. So what's it to ya?'

The redhead backed away, 'N-nothing… just to be sure.'

'If you're wondering why we don't look alike it's probably Don here had aged while I don't,' said Ragnarok pointing a thumb at his brother. Armageddon pushed his brother's hand away with a sigh, mumbling 'Where's your manners otouto?'

'Eh? Why is that?' asked Chrona.

'Well, that's because I'm fused with your blood. So I'm as old as you, although I'm supposed to be in my late twenties or early thirties if I were not.

'You're supposed to be around twenty seven or twenty eight,' said Armageddon.

''From what Sid-kun had told me, I presumed Don-kun have Black Blood too?' asked Shinigami-sama.

The brothers looked at each other before Armageddon nodded, 'You are correct.'

'Medusa's experiment?'

'No. We were created with it, born with Black Blood running in our veins.'

Spirit and Sid perked up, 'Born with it?'

'GEH! Sid! Where'd you come from?' said the redhead startled by the zombie's appearance next to him.

'I sneaked back in.'

Ragnarok scratched his neck and sighed, 'I guess it's time I tell ya. We were one of Eibon's Demon Weapons. We're not created by any Witch, especially Medusa.'

'So my suspicions were confirmed,' said Reiji.

'ARGH! Where'd YOU come from?' asked Spirit shocked to see the young man standing on one of the cross pillars in the room.

'He's been standing there since the beginning,' whispered Sid.

'I… I see.'

Reiji jumped down and approached them with his hands stuck in his pockets. He stared at the two brothers and smirk, 'Long time no see.'

Ragnarok raised a brow, 'Huh?'

Armageddon's eyes narrowed as he stared at Reiji, 'You… you're Raven.'

'Glad you could recognize me.'

'Wha- wait! He's Raven? The guy who become a Death Scythe?'

Reiji crossed his arms in front of his chest, 'Hmph, I knew you wouldn't recognize me. You were still a **brat** the last time we met.'

'HEY! I'm older than you!'

'Well, technically, we're not that old. Our body was created to resemble young children when we were _born_. Raven and Rinrei were created before us,' said Armageddon.

'I don't care! I definitely would've looked older than him!'

Reiji ignored him and turned to Shinigami-sama, 'That means I've found all of the missing Demon Weapons. I've destroyed Lucifer the Rapier, Itezora the Hammer and Odin the Spear. Evangeline the Armor is within the Book of Eibon. Oneesama and BREW are with you and the rest are here. I, myself, and these Black Blooded Brothers.'

'So your mission is complete!' beamed Shinigami-sama.

Reiji nodded, 'Which means… we can now concentrate fully on destroying Scelus and his men.'

* * *

'Hey Kid, get up!'

Kid groaned as he opened his eyes. Kyuubi's golden orange-ish eyes were staring down at him. The teen sat up and held his spinning head; he squeezed his eyes shut to will the dizziness away, 'Where are we?'

'My guess is… we're somewhere close to Chapter One.'

Kid opened his eyes again and stared at Kyuubi. He realized that she had seemed to have grown taller by a few inches. Her shoulder length hair is now waist length. Her face is less childlike than before, as if she's grown about three years older. She raised an auburn brow, 'What're ya starin' at?'

'You seem to have changed a bit.'

'Oh, it happens when I travel between pages. Don't be bothered by it. What ya should be worried about now is how to get ya outta here before Scelus found ya.'

'You're right but that would be a problem. Only someone from the outside can take me out of her, isn't it?'

'True but I bet there's somethin' in this her book dat could get ya out.'

Kid watched the girl looked around. He followed her actions and realized that there's nothing but empty whiteness around them. No walls, floor and ceiling. Everything is just white like a blank sheet of paper. He dusted imaginary dusts off his clothes, '_Where_ exactly are we?'

'A blank page. Dat's what this here place is,' replied Kyuubi. She after another few more seconds of looking around, she huffed, 'Guess we got no choice but to walk 'til we reach da end of da page or 'til we find TOC.'

'Who?'

'T.O.C. Da Tables of Contents. He's always sifting through da pages of da book, memorizing what is on every page, in every chapter of this here book. He makes things easier for me to go around. He's kinda like a teleporter but only works in da book.'

Kid ran a hand over his face and sighed, 'So we've got no option but to walk aimlessly until we find this TOC or the end of the page?'

Kyuubi grinned, 'That's da plan.'

The two began walking at a chosen direction in silence. They just walked on straight, no turning left or right, or so they believed. With nothing around to indicate where they are, it's hard for them to know if they are really going straight. Kid stopped when Kyuubi stopped walking in front of him. He looked ahead and saw what look like a black speck. The girl turned to him, 'We dunno what dat is so stay on your guard Kid. I think it's heading our way.'

True to what she said, the speck slowly became bigger as it approached them by the seconds. Kid stared at the strange looking creature that reminded him of a horribly designed robot. He grimaced at it slightly. The creature stopped in front of them and buzzed and beeped before it spoke, 'Evangeline a.k.a. Kyuubi the Armor, you are to be in Chapter Thirteen: Weapons! And you are to be in Chapter Zero: Unknown.'

Kyuubi grabbed the robot's head, 'Listen hear TOC! We need to find out how to get Kid here out of this here book! Ya know where we could get dat information?'

'Unhand me beast!'

'Do ya have dat information or not?'

'Kyuubi, if you damaged him, then we will not know. So I suggest you release him.'

The girl released her grip and shoved the robot away with a huff, 'There! Now ya better answer or I'll bash ya to smithereens!'

TOC took a moment to compose himself, making sure he has no missing parts before he buzzed again, 'I know where the information is but it might be corrupted like most of the data in Chapter Twenty Nine: Memories. As you might have known, there has been a leak from Chapter Thirty: Nightmare and it's corrupting the neighboring chapters.'

'Crud, that's where Eibon kept Scelus…' muttered Kyuubi.

'So what now?' asked Kid.

While the two were talking about their next move, TOC took his time to scan Kid, the Unknown Data. His internal system beeped and he spoke, 'You have signs of corruption! You are to be put in Chapter Thirty along with the other corrupted data. Come with me.'

TOC clamped his metallic claw hand around Kid's wrist and tugged him away from Kyuubi. The teen resisted and tried to pull his hand free, 'Release me!'

'Ya dumbass! Where are ya taking him? Let him go!' said Kyuubi.

'He has signs of corruption. I am to place him in Chapter Thirty immediately before he corrupts the other data.'

Kyuubi grabbed TOC's metallic wrist, 'Oh no ya don't! The kid's not goin' anywhere near dat place! He's stayin' with me!'

'That option is unacceptable!'

'Don't be stubborn with me! I'll seriously break ya to smithereens! It's ain't a threat, it's what I'll do fer sure!'

TOC faltered a bit but then he suddenly began to glow. Kyuubi's eyes widened when she realized what he was going to do, 'NOOO!'

Kid stopped struggling and stared at TOC, 'What the-'

He saw Kyuubi tried to grab him but she phased through him like a ghost. His surround was suddenly a blur of dizzying color and he felt lightheaded. When everything stopped, he found himself in the familiar darkness with that familiar insane aura. He froze when he figured out where he was and a cold shiver ran up his spine when he realized he was trapped.

A cold chuckle echoed around him and he felt a presence behind him as Scelus' familiar voice whispered, his rather cold breath brushing his right ear, 'Well, well, well, what's this that is served for me on a silver platter?'

Kid whipped around, 'Scelus?'

There was no one but blackness. Kid cursed under his breath. His body began to tremble as he began to feel overwhelmed by the insanity. He held his breath when he felt cold air brush his left check, like a hand. Then that maddening chant began to haunt him. Echoing not just around him but also inside of his head...

**Born with madness to spread insanity.**

**Embrace the madness within.**

** Embrace who you really are.**

** Let us become one.**

** Let INSANITY take over.**

* * *

**I think something is wrong with me... O.o Ahem, again, enough rambling. I don't really care about TOC so, yeah, not gonna write much about that thing. Whoa, Rags got a big bro named Don? And Scelus found Kid? Oh noes~ Read and Review people~ ;D**


	24. Nightmares Requim

**Birth of Scelus**

**A/N: **I don't feel like saying much... just that, yay! My coughing had ceased! So I won't be coughing blood like Ed's Alchemy Sensei! Hahah, anyway enjoy this chapter! Things get dangerous for our Shibusen members.

**Summary:** They've defeated Kishin Asura and believed they've gained peace. But they're wrong. Lurking in the shadows, a group of people lead by a man named Noah are trying to create another Kishin using Chrona and Shinigami-sama's son, Kid. And and enemy thought dead wasn't as dead as they believed. How will Maka and gang defeat them? Will they be able to save both Kid and Chrona? They've found help from a young man who proclaimed himself as a Demon Weapon. Can they trust him? **AU**, OC & OOCs.

**Pairings:** SoulxMaka, KidxChrona, Black*StarxTsubaki, LizxOC, NoahxMedusa

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Soul Eater. It's the work of Okubo Atsushi. If I owned it, I won't be writing Fanfictions.

* * *

**Chapter Twenty Four: Nightmares Requiem**

Patty's eyes fluttered open when she came to consciousness. She blinked her eyes when she saw a blurry figure in front of her. She could see patches of sandy brown, beige and baby blue. She blinked again and the image began to clear. Her eyes widened when she saw her mother's smiling face looking down at her, 'Patty-chan, welcome back.'

The warm tender look then was replaced by an angry face and Alexandra grabbed Patty's neck with both hands as she hissed, 'You should have never been born! You bring nothing but bad luck to me! Liz was the good daughter but she turned against me because of you! I hate you! I'll kill you!'

Patty choked for air, tears streaming down her cheeks as she stared at her mother. _Why? Why do you hate me so much mama?_ Black dots appeared in her vision as she ran out of air. Before darkness took over, she saw her mother shed tears of blood, 'I'm sorry Patricia.'

Then her mother's eyes turned black and she turned to dust.

* * *

Liz was startled from her light nap when Patty sat up abruptly with a short scream. She jumped up and hugged her younger sister and began rubbing circles on her back, 'Shh, shh, it's just a dream Patty. I'm here, don't worry.'

Patty gasped for air. She turned to her sister and hiccupped, 'N-neechan… Oneechan!'

Liz was slightly caught off guard when the younger girl suddenly held her in a bear hug, sobbing uncontrollably, 'Why? Why does mama hate me so much?'

'I… I don't know…' said Liz sadly as she hugged Patty tightly.

'…I don't know.'

* * *

'Patty-chan's awake?' asked Maka excitably.

Chrona and Soul seemed to cheer up at the news next to her. Nygus nodded her head, 'Yes, the nurse called in and said that she's awake. But there's a possibility she's suffered a mental trauma…'

The cheerful air turned gloomy at that instantly. Reiji sighed as he wiped away the sweat off his forehead, 'Okay, that's all for today's training. I'm guessing you want to see your friend.'

Maka turned to him, biting her bottom lip, 'T-thanks senpai.'

'Then our training should be done for today too,' said Armageddon.

'Hey, I didn't say I wanna stop!' said Ragnarok.

'I know but your Meister seems like she wants to see this girl, Patty, too.'

Ragnarok huffed and grumbled incoherent words but stopped when Armageddon rubbed his bald head. Ragnarok has taken his previous black blob form because everyone said it looked weird if he used his human form. It made him and Chrona look like a pair of Siamese Twins and it looked freaky to everyone who knew them.

'We should get cleaned up first,' said Soul as he pulled on his sweat covered T-shirt with a grimace.

Everyone agreed with him and they headed off toward Shibusen to get cleaned and changed. They parted with Nygus, Reiji and Armageddon not far from the gym. The adults mentioning that they wanted to discuss about battle plans with Azusa and Shinigami-sama (and Spirit). On their way to the gym, they met Tsubaki and Black*Star, both covered with dirt, grime, cuts and bruises.

'Ossu! Long time no see guys!' said Black*Star with a wide grin.

Soul grinned as he slapped his friend's back, 'Black*Star! Where've ya been? I haven't seen ya around for three days!'

'Heh! I was stuck training with Stein outside of Death City.'

'Ooh! Special training with the hakase I see?'

'Bwahahaha! Nah, it's not that special. He's the only candidate around to help me train wavelength attacks, s'all!'

Soul smirked, 'So, that's _not_ special eh?'

'Nah, it's not!'

Maka smiled at her friend, 'Tsubaki-chan, it's good to see you!'

'Yeah, we miss you,' said Chrona meekly.

Tsubaki beamed happily, 'I miss you too!'

'I hope Black*Star didn't go overboard with your training…' said Maka with a huff as she crossed her arms in front of her chest.

Tsubaki waved a hand in front of her face, 'Oh no, he's actually doing very well! He's matured so much the past days…'

'Really?' asked the blond as her gaze fell on Black*Star who was chatting animatedly with Soul. A guy talk she presumed.

'Yeah! He's more concentrated now. He thinks first before he acts and his skills had improved so greatly in those three days! I'm so proud of him!'

'Wow…' said Chrona.

Maka stared at Tsubaki who had a small blush on her cheeks as she stared at her Meister. The blonde sighed and smiled, 'Well since you say so, I believe you… but I'm not gonna admit it until I see it for myself!'

Tsubaki chuckled, 'Oh, you'll be surprised by how much he has changed!'

'Ah! A couple of days ago, Sid-sensei and the others found Ragnarok's big brother!'

'Eeeh? Ragnarok-kun has a big brother?'

'Really?' asked Black*Star who had popped out of nowhere between the girls.

Maka let out a startled yelp while Chrona squeaked in surprised, Tsubaki remained unfazed. Maka composed herself before she landed a Maka Chop on the ninja, 'Don't ever do that! You nearly gave me a heart attack!'

'Gahahaha! Sorry about that. Anyway, I heard ya said something about Ragnarok having a big bro? Is that true?'

Chrona nodded, 'Uh-huh. H-his name is Armageddon.'

'Whoa! He sounds strong!'

Maka deadpanned, 'You can guess someone's strength from his name?'

'Well, he's got a name that screams '_I'm a badass! Outta my way!_' get what I mean?' said Black*Star as he made a motion with his hands.

'Yeah? What about my name? What does it _scream_?' asked Ragnarok interested to know what the ninja thinks.

'Your name screams '_Annoy me and I'll fuckin' kill ya!_' something like that.'

'Whooo! Awesome interpretation! I like ya Goofball! Said Ragnarok cheekily.

'You sound very happy about that,' said Chrona with a small smile.

Ragnarok pumped a fist, 'Hell yeah! That means I'm awesome!'

'But not as awesome as oresama!' said Black*Star with a grin.

Maka sighed heavily and shook her head as Ragnarok and Black*Star began to argue about who is more awesome, 'Boys.'

Soul chuckled lightheartedly as the sound of his friends arguing echoed in the hallway, 'Better not ask Black*Star to _interpret_ my name.'

* * *

'I think we have enough for today,' said Ox.

Kilik fell on his back on the ground, heaving. Fire and Thunder returned to their human form and they stared down at him, tilting their heads as if asking: _are you alright Kilik-niichan?_

Harvar transformed too and he dusted his clothes before going to a tree and lean against it coolly. Jacqueline transformed and she turned to her Meister with a curious gaze, 'You okay Kim?'

'Yeah, you seem to have problem controlling your wavelength during our Chain Resonance. What's wrong? You never have any problems with that before,' said Ox with evident worry on his face and voice.

'Sorry guys, I think I caught something. I haven't been feeling quite well lately,' said the Tanuki Witch as she chose to sit down on a tree stump.

'Well, if that's the case, you should go for a check up with Nygus-sensei,' said Kilik as he propped himself up using his elbows.

'Yeah, that's a good idea. I think I should go see her…'

Kim stared at her hands, thinking of what she said about one month and a half ago, when Shinigami-sama and Maka found out she's a witch.

_Shinigami-sama stared at the girl in front of him, 'So you're a Witch eh? You used magic to heal BJ-kun's injuries._'

_'A-are you going to kick me out?_' _asked Kim nervously. Jacqueline put a hand on the Witch's shoulder as an assurance that she's not alone._

_ 'Oh no! Of course not! What you have my dear is a gift! You could be a great help! Your abilities can save lives. You're a blessing child not a curse,' said Shinigami-sama._

_ Kim looked up to him, 'Y-you think so?'_

_ 'Uh-huh! Besides, you've been a student here long enough! I know you're not a bad person so I'm not gonna kick you out. Besides, I think Angela-chan needs someone to help her keep her blooming magical abilities under control and you're the right person for the job!'_

_ 'Thank… Thank you Shinigami-sama! Thank you so much!'_

_ Shinigami-sama blushed and he giggled, 'No probs!'_

_ Kim fidgeted, 'A-ano… can you keep it a secret? I'm afraid if my friends found out… they'll hate me…'_

_ 'Alright, I promise! But one day, you have to reveal this to your friends, especially your teammates sooner or later.'_

_ 'I know…'_

_ When she was on the way to the exit, she came face-to-face with Maka. The blonde gave her a stern gaze before speaking, 'So… Kim-chan, you're a Witch huh?'_

_ Kim flinched. Jacqueline stepped forward protectively, 'So what if it's true?'_

_ Maka stared at Kim, her gaze softening, 'Why didn't you tell me? I'm your friend!'_

_ Kim looked up, 'H-how'd you know?'_

_ 'I was able to sense your Witch Wavelength when you were injured by Justin. My Soul Perception ability had improved lately and I could detect even the smallest leaks of a Witch's wavelength from their Soul Protect…'_

_ 'I see… D-do you hate me?'_

_ 'Hate you? Of course not! You're my friend Kim-chan! And always will be!_'

_ 'Maka-chan…'_

_ 'You gotta have more faith in your friends! If they shun you then they're not your friends! But trust me, not many of us will hate you._'

_'But what if… what if they do? What if everyone hates me?_'

_'Well, you'll still have me. And I'm sure Chrona and Soul won't mind,' said Maka with a smile._

_

* * *

_

Kim sighed; _my Witch's powers are going a bit haywire… I'm guessing it's because of the increase of Insane Wavelength._ She looked at her other teammates and clenched her fists; _I think it's time I tell them…_

She cleared her throat, 'Umm, guys? There's something I want to tell you.'

'What is it Kim-chan?' asked Ox enthusiastically, expecting her to give out a love confession to him.

Jacqueline stared at her Meister questioningly, 'Kim?'

Kim let out a shuddering breath. She gulped, 'I… I'm actually a-'

There was a shattering sound of wood and Kim jumped away when a tree fell toward her. She let out a relieved sigh when she came out unharmed. Everyone was instantly on alert when they heard more sounds of wood shattering. Branches of trees above them began to rain on them, falling around them, forming a barrier of branches with leaves. They watched the green leaves turned black and hard as metal, sharp thorns sprout out from the branches and act as barb wires to prevent anyone from climbing out.

Kilik looked around warily, 'What the heck is going on here?'

Thunder and Fire clutched his legs tightly. Ox and Harvar stood back to back and Jacqueline held Kim steadily on shaky grounds. Tree roots sprout out and wove around above them, making crunching sounds as they twist and turn. After a minute later, an eerie silence fell around them. They noticed that the sky had become dark above them.

Suddenly, a shriek rang, startling everyone. It sounded like a mixture of a scream and mad laughter. The twins whimpered and held on tightly on their Meister's legs. Kilik put his hands on their heads to reassure them. Fog appeared out of nowhere, surrounding them, shrouding their vision. A dark figure appeared walking out from the fog. It was tall and covered by a black hooded-cloak. Its shoulders trembled as it chuckled lowly, 'Ah, what do we have here?'

The twins let out a terrified squeal and they quickly hid behind Kilik trembling more. The cloaked figure chuckled again and spoke with a hissing voice, 'Ah, children. Their fear gave me a delightful shiver. Their screams are music to my ears. And their young souls… are the best to feast on!'

Thunder and Fire let out another terrified squeal. Kilik knelt down and hugged them protectively. He glared at the cloaked figure, 'Enough! Who the Hell are you?'

The figure snickered and stood tall and proud, 'I am every children's nightmare, the evil lurking in the shadows, spying on them as they sleep. Giving them nightmares and breed their fear. I am, who as many know as, the Boogeyman!'

They watched as the cloak fell from the Boogeyman's body, revealing that his body does not resemble much of a human. His head was a two-horned skull with sharp pointy teeth and red glowing eyes. There are some nails and screws on his head. His body was a mixture of vegetation and bones with bugs and maggots moving around the holes visible on his body. Everyone shuddered at the sight.

Jacqueline gasped, 'You… you're the '_Skeleton Man_'!'

'Ah, a nickname little Vanessa had given me,' said Boogeyman with a toothy grin.

Jacqueline narrowed her eyes angrily, 'YOU KILLED HER MOTHER!'

'She wouldn't be dead if she hadn't been in the way. I planned to feast on Vanessa-chan's soul but that woman gave hers instead. It was unexpected, her soul was quite delightful!'

The girl let out an angry cry and she flung her left hand which had transformed into a lantern toward him, 'YOU MONSTER!'

Kim acted quickly and caught Jacqueline's chains as the girl transformed completely to her weapon form. Harvar instantly transformed to his spear form and Ox joined the battle. Kilik was left weaponless as both his weapons were too terrified to move. He gritted his teeth as he knelt, holding the trembling twins tightly, 'It's okay guys, I won't let him hurt you!'

'What fierce spirit! I like you girl!' said the Boogeyman.

'Hey! Kim's my woman!' said Ox as he swung his spear and managed to slice the monster's vine-covered body. He was disappointed instantly when he saw the vines grew and reattached, 'He has regenerating ability!'

'Then let's try burning him! SPITTING JACK!' said Kim.

A stream of fire flew out of Jacqueline and hit the Boogeyman who didn't even try to avoid it. When the fire stopped Kim and Ox were dumbstruck to see the Boogeyman still standing, his burnt body was healing in seconds. Kim stepped back, 'What now?'

Ox spun Harvar around before releasing a lightning bolt at the monster, which again gave no effect. He growled, 'This is not good!'

_Escaping is not an option. We're trapped inside this **birdcage**. Fighting is nothing but a waste of energy, every time we harm him, his injuries heal!_ Ox looked around for an opening but he couldn't see any. He bit his bottom lip, 'Harvar? Any options?'

'_I have one but we need Kilik._'

Ox took a quick glance at their tan-skinned friend, 'But Thunder and Fire…'

'_That's the problem._'

The Boogeyman looked at the teenagers who were staring at him with fear and apprehension, he grinned as he raised a hand. He slammed it into the ground and three cracks appeared heading toward each of the teenagers. Kim and Ox quickly jumped away but since Kilik's view was slightly blocked by Ox before the teen jumped away, he was late to react to the danger. A root shot out from the ground and…

A scream rang in the forest and blood splattered onto the ground. Fire stood frozen at the sight as his twin sister, Thunder, screamed in horror. Ox, Kim, Harvar, and Jacqueline eyes widened with fear, 'KILIK!'

* * *

'AAAH!'

'Maka-chan! Are you alright?' asked Tsubaki worriedly as she knelt next to her friend who was clutching her shoulder.

'M-my shoulder… it feels like it's on fire!'

Chrona panicked slightly, 'Let's take her to Nygus sensei!'

'Maka! What's wrong?' asked Soul as he came to his Meister's aid when he saw Tsubaki was supporting the blonde out from the female change room.

'Her shoulder is hurting!' said Chrona.

Soul's brows furrowed, 'How can it still hurt? Kim healed it!'

Cold sweat beaded on Maka's forehead, 'T-the bullet… something must've been… in it…'

'We better hurry!' said Black*Star with a frown,

Soul took his Meister from Tsubaki and carried her bridal style. He then proceeded to run toward the infirmary. Black*Star sped past him, 'I'll go inform Nygus-sensei and Stein!'

'Thanks!'

The scythe began to worry when he heard his Meister gasping for air. Her eyes were shut tightly and her face was covered by cold sweat, 'We'll get there soon! Hang in there Maka!'

When they were approaching the infirmary they saw Nygus, Marie and Black*Star came running from the other side of the hallway. Soul stopped at the door to catch his breath, 'Where's Stein-hakase?'

'He was sent to Training Grounds 23 with Sid and Reiji. There's a strong Insane Wavelength coming from that area,' said Marie quickly.

Everyone was startled when Maka screamed in pain. She hugged herself and bit back another scream as her chest began to feel as if someone had sank a hot iron bar into it. Tears trickled down her cheeks and she didn't hear the sounds coming from the others as they hurried to figure out what was wrong with her. The only thing she could hear was her rapid heartbeat.

She cracked her eyes open and realized she was on the infirmary bed held down by Tsubaki and Chrona. In the corner of her eyes, she saw Black*Star pulling a worried Soul out of the room. Before the door closed she saw his lips moving but she couldn't hear him. She was then forced to focus on Marie who was asking her questions while Nygus unbuttoned her shirt to take a look at her shoulder.

Everyone gasped when they saw what was hidden behind the shirt. A strange tribal tattoo had appeared on the girl's chest, originating from the scar on her left shoulder. The tattoo seemed to grow. Marie turned to Nygus, 'W-what is it?'

'I… I have no idea. I've never seen this!'

'It's a Cursed Seal,' said a voice.

Everyone turned to Chrona who was now Medusa. The Witch scowled, 'A Cursed Seal meant for eternal suffering. Only my sister knows about this.'

'M-Medusa!' said Tsubaki.

Marie growled, 'You-'

Medusa raised a hand, 'I'm not interested to fight! So don't waste your breath.'

She stared at the moving tattoos. They looked like a mixture of plant and tribal marks and there was an eye at the origin, where the tattoo began _growing_. Her eyes narrowed, 'Tell me… did you kill every single one of Arachne's followers?'

'A few managed to escape but they were nothing but common humans,' replied Nygus.

'What about Mosquito? That midget butler of hers?'

Everyone paused. Was that man dead? Did any of them found his body? Did anyone kill him? And they know the answer… **no**.

* * *

A suited man walked through the crowded streets of Death City. Any women who took a glance at him blushed at his handsome face but he paid them no attention. A smirk played on his lips, 'So… it has begun.'

_Liz sat depressed as she watched Patty slept._

_'**Patty… I'm sorry.**'_

_Vanessa stopped to stare at the crying afternoon sun._

_'**Something's not right.**'_

_Maka screaming in pain while Soul waited hopelessly outside the room._

_'**Maka… Hang in there…**'_

_Stein and his team rushing through the forest toward Training Grounds 23._

_'**Something's wrong! Kilik's soul is weakening!**'_

_Fire and Thunder standing frozen, staring at Kilik's unmoving body._

_'**K-Ki… lik… nii…chan?**'_

_Kim making a decision that could cost her friendship._

_'**I've got to do this!**'_

_Ox and Harvar facing the Boogeyman._

_'**We've got no choice but to fight!**'_

_Noah sitting in the dungeons waiting for Chrona._

_'**. . .who are you?**'_

_Justin and his team making their moves._

_'**For Lord Scelus. Let Insanity reign!**'_

_Scelus smirking in victory._

'**Let the Symphony of Insanity play in your minds.**'

* * *

**I hope ya'll enjoy the anticipation! XD**

**I just realized Kim never said anything when she uses fire attacks in the manga/anime, oh well... R&R Please~**


	25. Inside the Book: Unraveling

**Birth of Scelus**

**A/N: **I have made a few corrections with the last chapter seeing that I made a few mistakes~ ahaha, anyway, I've had a busy tiring week! I just finished writing this chapter so here ya go people! Enjoy it! 'tis my Christmas Gift to my loyal readers! MERRY CHRISTMAS TO YOU ALL~ This is the longest chapter I've written so far!

**Summary:** They've defeated Kishin Asura and believed they've gained peace. But they're wrong. Lurking in the shadows, a group of people lead by a man named Noah are trying to create another Kishin using Chrona and Shinigami-sama's son, Kid. And and enemy thought dead wasn't as dead as they believed. How will Maka and gang defeat them? Will they be able to save both Kid and Chrona? They've found help from a young man who proclaimed himself as a Demon Weapon. Can they trust him? **AU**, OC & OOCs.

**Pairings:** SoulxMaka, KidxChrona, Black*StarxTsubaki, LizxOC, NoahxMedusa

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Soul Eater. It's the work of Okubo Atsushi. If I owned it, I won't be writing Fanfictions.

* * *

**Chapter Twenty Five: Inside the Book [Unraveling]**

'I don't get it! Why are some of the pages from the original book blank?'

BJ looked up from his worktable when he noticed something in the corner of his eyes. He stared at the scattered pages of the Book of Eibon that he had lay out on the table on his left; the papers were arranged by chapters. He left the replicated copy of the book that he was working on, the one that he had used to understand BREW's mechanism. The man had been given a duty to compare the contents and figure out if the contents from the original copy and the replica are identical or not.

BJ's brows furrowed when he saw the texts on a page disappeared, 'What the-'

'BJ-nyan~' said Blair as she jumped onto his shoulder, startling him.

'Blair-chan! You startled me!' he said as he picked her up by the scruff of her neck and placed her on the table.

Blair pouted, 'Nyou! I told you I don't like it if you picked me up like that!'

'Serves you right for jumping on me, what are you doing here?'

The cat grinned and she took out a medium sized paper bag (magically) out from her hat, 'Nyan-nya! A surprised gift for you! I hope I got it right!'

'Hmm, what is this?' asked the man as he took the bag. He looked inside and his eyes opened wide, 'T-this is- this is!'

'Is it the right one?' asked Blair as she tilted her head.

BJ took out the thermos from the paper bag. On the thermos was a sticker 'Uncle Bob's Coffee'. The man beamed as he raised the thermos, 'I've been waiting for this moment! At last, I have good coffee in my hands!'

Blair giggled as she watched the man did a silly jig, his _victory dance_, she assumed. Then she turned her attention to the papers on the table. Curious, she approached a stack of papers, 'Nya? BJ-nyan, what are these?'

'Oh, those are pages from the original Book of Eibon! I'm doing a research on it but I was on a standstill… but now that I have good coffee, I should be able to concentrate!' said the man as he took a sip from the coffee he just got.

The cat walked around the papers. She noticed they were arranged according to chapters. She stopped when she noticed something else, 'Ne, ne BJ-nyan. What are these?'

'Huh?' the man approached her and stared at what she was pointing at the bottom of a page. It was some lines connected to a circle that had a strange symbol in the centre. He looked at the other pages and saw similar designs but had different symbols in the circle. Some of the pages had slightly different marks too.

The man put down his coffee and took two pages and placed them next to each other. He tilted on of the pages until the two designs' lines connected. He took another page and did the same thing, 'This is… this is an alchemy circle. No, it's a magic circle!'

'Nya? I've never seen one like this.'

'That's because… this is an ancient magic. It must be the circle that Eibon used to trap Scelus' Soul in the book.'

Blair noticed a blank page, the one that BJ had seen the text disappeared from the page, 'Why is this one blank?'

BJ felt dread rising in his chest, 'The seal is slowly being unraveled. Scelus is attempting to escape from the book!'

Blair blinked, 'Eh?'

'Which means… Kid is… oh no! We need to tell Shinigami-sama!'

'Ne, ne, what's wrong with Kid-kun?'

'He's become one with Scelus.'

* * *

Kyuubi cursed as she watched her surrounding began to turn into nothingness as she ran, 'No, this can't be happening! Kid can't be- he can't!'

She skidded to a halt at the sight of black fog in front of her. The fog slowly approaching her, swallowing whatever item was in its way. In the air, she saw a figure floating, surrounded by broken pieces of random items. The items swirl around him like a twister, acting as his barrier. Kyuubi clenched her fists when she recognized who it was, 'KID!'

She ran toward a broken building and scaled its walls and then jumped toward the nearest rooftop. She observed Kid's unmoving body. He seemed to be sleeping, his body leaning back in an arch slightly, head lolled back and eyes closed. His hair flew around his face wildly in the howling wind. Kyuubi sucked in some air and shouted, 'KID!'

His fingers twitched and she waited with anticipation for more reaction. His eyes slowly opened and she held her breath. The young Shinigami straightened himself and tilted his neck sideways as if stretching his neck. Kyuubi's heart was squeezed by fear when he turned his face toward her and grinned. She could see the madness in his eyes as he greeted her, 'Hello_, little fox_.'

'Scelus?'

The girl jumped back and threw a fireball at him. The revolving items quickly moved to protect him. She threw more fireballs but they were all being intercepted by Scelus' barrier. She cursed as she fled the area, 'Looks like I got no choice but to use my real form!'

Her body glowed orange as she ran. Her human form took shape of a fox with nine tails the size of a bull. There were elegant black tribal marks on her reddish orange furred back. She heard Scelus chuckling, 'You cannot escape me Evangeline. We're both in the Book of Eibon, and this is now my territory. I'll catch you eventually.'

'Yeah? We'll see about dat!' she said as she did a flip and shot a beam of aura at him. He disappeared and reappeared a few meters closer. He snapped his fingers and a pair of Hell Hounds appeared. The shadowed beasts leapt of their perch and chased the nine-tailed fox.

Kyuubi chuckled, 'Hell Hounds? Wrong choice of monsters _Kid-do_! I'm **_made_** of silver!'

The tribal marks on her body glowed and her body was magically covered by silver metal plating, covering her like and armor. She skidded to a halt and turned to face the Hell Hounds. One dove toward her with a feral roar, she swiped its face with a silver clawed paw. And before the other Hell Hound leapt on her, she twisted her body and did a forward summersault. The silver plating on her back changed to a saw-like shape and shifting her weight forward, she sliced the Hell Hound into half. It instantly turned to mist and dissipated.

Kyuubi used the sharp metal blades on the tip of her tails to slice at the remaining Hell Hound, ripping it to shreds, and caused it to turn to mist and dissipate as well. When she was about to let out an excited whoop of victory, she was hit by a black orb and sent crashing and skidding on the floor. She groaned in pain, it felt as if hot lava had burned her. She heard footsteps approaching her and she cracked an eye open wearily.

Scelus grinned down at her, 'Do you know what was your flaw? The reason Eibon kept you in here?'

The fox chuckled hollowly, 'Like I c-care…'

'Oh? Really? But nonetheless, I'll just say it. It's because whoever wields you, his or her soul will become bonded with you forever. Isn't that right? Evangeline?'

Kyuubi's eyes widened as memories that do not belong to her rushed through her mind. It was of an orphaned girl with auburn hair and green eyes. Then there was a memory where the girl found a lost fox kit and took care of it. The next memories were of the fox growing up with the girl together. Then the next one was of the girl dying of her illness. The fox approached her, whining sadly as it lay down next to the girl. The girl smiled sadly, '_If… if I were to be reborn… I wish I was born… as a beautiful fox such as ya Kyuubi… I'll accompany ya… I'll be yer companion...'_

_ The fox leaned forward and pressed her nose against the girl's cheek. Her body glowed orange, and the aura consumed the dying girl as she breathed her last few words, 'So… beautiful… like the sunset…'_

_ When the fox opened her eyes, she found herself lying on the bed. She noticed something different and looked down. She has hands! And two legs! She blinked confusedly then looked up when a shadow loomed above her. It was none other than the Death God himself, 'Ara? What do we have here? Is that you Kyuubi-chan?'_

_ She numbly nodded her head. Eyes then scanned the room before returning to stare at Shinigami-sama, 'W-where… where's Evangeline?'_

_ The Death God was caught of guard by the fact that she just spoke. But then again it was not impossible since she is now half human and half fox. He seemed to ponder before answering her. He pressed a blocked finger against her chest, 'She's in you. You and her are bonded as one.'_

_ 'B-but how?'_

_ 'I'm not… quite sure but I guess this is why Eibon wants you back. Come, let's go to his place… I'm sure he can explain.'_

After that were blurred images. Kyuubi staring at Evangeline in her reflection, talking with her while watching the sunset on a grassy hill, and Eibon saying that he will find a way to separate Evangeline's soul from hers. Eibon opened his book and said sadly, '_I'm sorry Kyuubi, but I'll have to seal you in the book so that you don't absorb someone else's soul by accident. I promise I'll find a way to get this fixed…_'

_'But I can stay with Evangeline, right?'_

_ The masked man nodded tensely, 'Yes. I'll make sure you and Evangeline are together, just as you wish.'_

A tear slipped and Kyuubi let out a shuddering breath, 'So… dats where dat name… came from? How long… was I trapped in here? How could I forget? I'm sorry… Evangeline…'

She shut her eyes as Scelus raised a hand; a mad grin on his face, 'Say goodbye little fox.'

_ Eibon paused, 'Kyuubi, can I ask you a favor?'_

_ The fox girl smiled her tails wagging excitedly, 'Okay!'_

_ 'Would you be the guardian of the book from the inside?'_

_ She blinked confuesd, 'Why?'_

_ 'Because I used a very special spell to create you. You can act as a key that locked anything I kept in the book. Understand?'_

_ The girl hummed as she pondered. She looked up and smiled, 'I understand! I'll do it for ya Master!'_

_ Eibon sighed and patted her head, 'Good girl.'_

Kyuubi's eyes snapped open and she rolled away just as Scelus swung his arm down. The ground where she used to lay exploded and when the dust cleared, there was a deep vertical gash, like a cut in a skin. Kyuubi growled, 'I wont let you kill me dat easily Scelus! I have a duty to my Master!'

'Oh, even if that _Master_ didn't keep his promise?' asked Scelus.

'Yer wrong, Master Eibon kept his promise. I'm _still_ with Evangeline! She's here, inside of me! If he were to _fix_ me, we'd be separated and I won't be able to be with her again! Shinigami-sama had to take her away from me!'

'My, my, how selfish of you little fox.'

'I ain't selfish! Evangeline agrees with me!' said Kyuubi as her body glowed orange and she changed to her half-human form, but older. Her body was covered by silver armor, her head being last to be covered. She pointed a finger at him, 'Kishin Scelus! Leave Kid's body now!'

Scelus snickered, 'Or what? You think you can defeat me me?'

'No, but I have a duty to my Master and it's to keep you inside this book!'

'Foolish creature, you're going to die in my hands.'

* * *

Azusa stared at the Death God warily. He was tensed as they watched Stein's team through the mirror. A nearby mirror showed Ox's group facing the unknown enemy. Their situation getting worse with one of them critically injured. She had to restrain herself from jumping in surprised when he suddenly turned around, 'I-is something wrong Shinigmai-sama?'

She bit her tongue, _stupid! Of course something is wrong! The students are being attacked in the school grounds! His son is trapped in a book with an evil that I have never encounter. And we don't know where Scelus' followers are hiding!_

'Azusa-chan, do you feel that?' asked the Death God, snapping her out of her internal scolding. She concentrated and tensed when she recognized the presence, 'Medusa? In Shibusen?'

'I do not feel any hostility from her. However… ano, Don-kun, could you please go investigate for me?'

Armageddon who had been quiet from where he stood nodded, 'As you wish.'

When the bulky man left Azusa turned to Shinigami-sama, 'Do you know where she is Shinigami-sama?'

'The infirmary… with Nygus-san, Marie-chan and Maka-chan. But… something is wrong with Maka-chan. There is an abnormality in her soul,' said the Death God with concern.

Azusa bowed her head slightly, 'Could all these attacks be part of Scelus' plan?'

'There is a possibility.'

They returned their attention to the mirrors but a loud bang caught their attention. BJ came running across the guillotine hallway and toward where they are. He was gasping for air when he stopped. Then he took a big gulp of air, 'Shinigami-sama! We have bad news! Kid! Kid has become one with Scelus! And the spell keeping him within the book is unraveling!'

'What?' asked Azusa. Everything is going horribly wrong today! She turned her attention to Shinigami-sama and noticed he was very still. It must have been a horrible news to him. To know his son has fallen.

'Azusa-chan…'

'Yes Shinigami-sama?'

'… what should we do?'

BJ and Azusa were caught off guard by the question. The Shinigami-sama they know sounded so tired, as if he had given up, as if there is no hope. They looked at each other, silently asking; _what should WE do?_

* * *

Thunder ran toward Kilik's still form and began shaking him gently, 'Ki-Kilik niichan!'

She was terrified to see him so still with a root that had burst out from the ground through his chest. She trembled, what should she do? She turned to stare at the other teens, 'H-help! Help niichan!'

Everyone else were frozen, shocked by the sight of their fallen comrade. Kim snapped out of her shock and ran toward her friend, 'KILIK!'

Ox was snapped out of his shock moments later and he growled, 'You're going to pay for that! SOUL RESONANCE!'

The Meister and his weapon resonated their souls and then Ox rushed forward, leapt into the air, 'THUNDER SHOCK!'

The Boogeyman laughed like a mad man as he dodged the attack then counter attacked with whipping vines. Ox slashed at the vines then swung Harvar down hard at the monster's left shoulder, cutting his arm clean off. The Boogeyman did not even flinch as a new arm grew out.

Jacqueline transformed to her human form and cradled the trembling Thunder while Kim assessed Kilik's injuries. Jacqueline grabbed the root that had went through his chest and burnt it, separating it from where it protruded from the ground. The remaining root disintegrated once it was separated. The girls caught him before he fell on the ground.

They then lay him down flat on his back gently, Jacqueline cringed at the sight of blood quickly pooling under him. The girl knew Kilik's wound was bad because it was close to his still beating heart, 'H-how is he?'

'He'll die if I don't close his wound. He's bleeding out real fast,' said Kim fearfully.

Jacqueline stared at her hard, 'Kim-'

'No, I've got to do this! I won't let Kilik-kun die!' snapped Kim.

Jacqueline softened her expression, 'I know. I just want to ask you to do it.'

'Jacky…'

Thunder's teary eyes widened as she watched Kim's hands glowing. The Witch put her hand above Kilik's wound and muttered a healing spell. Thunder watched the marble-sized hole in Kilik's chest began to heal. Kilik's pale, pained face began to relax and have color returned to it. Then, Jacqueline noticed something off, 'Where's Fire?'

Ox skidded on his back on the ground, he lost his grip on Harvar and the spear was flung a few meters away from him. Harvar transformed while in midair and landed on the ground gracefully on his knees. He looked at Ox with concern. Ox sat up with a groan and noticed a glowing light. He took a glance and his eyes widened when he saw it came from Kim's hands, 'Kim-chan… i-is a witch?'

'Ox! Watch out!' cried Harvar in alarm when he saw the Boogeyman approaching his Meister.

Shibusen's second smartest student looked up at the monster looming before him with a mad grin, 'I'll gladly send you to where your friend is going.'

Before the monster could land a hit on Ox, a fireball hit his left face that caused him to flinch and back away in surprise, 'Who dares- Ah, did I make you angry Fire-kun?'

Everyone stared at Fire, who was glaring at the Boogeyman with pure hatred. The Boogeyman chuckled, 'I like that look in your eyes boy.'

Fire raised a hand and threw another fireball at the monster who did not even bother to evade. This made the child angrier as he marched toward the Boogeyman throwing fireballs non-stop, 'Y-you… hurt… Kilik! Un-for-giv-able!'

'Fire!' called Thunder with worry.

Jacqueline shoved Thunder into Kim's arms just as the girl was done healing Kilik's soul then ran toward Fire, 'Don't be a fool Fire!'

'I HATE YOU!' screamed Fire.

Jacqueline had to stop when the child's body was covered by flames. The flames grew bigger and bigger as he raged on, burning off the vines above their cage and some of the nearby wooden-thorny walls. This actually made the Boogeyman back away. Jacqueline and Ox had to take a few steps back as the heat was unbearable.

'FIRE!' called Thunder with fear.

The sound of his sister's fearful voice caught his attention and Fire calmed down a bit. The fire that surrounded him died. Ox noticed that some of the Boogeyman's _body parts_ had melted and was regenerating slowly. _That's it! He can't regenerate continuously! This is our chance! But we have to be quick!_

Ox raised a hand, 'Harvar!'

'Got it!' said Harvar as he transformed to his weapon form and appeared in Ox's grasp.

'Jacqueline! Grab Fire! I'm going in!'

'Wait! Do you even have a plan?'

Ox grinned, 'We've got no choice but to fight! Right? Of course I have a plan! Just get Fire to safety first!

'Okay!'

The duo rushed forward, Ox did a spin before striking forward and landed the tip off his spear into the Boogeyman, 'LIGHTNING KING!'

The Boogeyman let out a screech and his body convulsed. _I knew it! _ Thought Ox with a grin. Jacqueline took the chance and took Fire to safety. She then transformed to her weapon form and Kim caught her, 'What's the plan?'

'_I don't know yet. Just wait for Ox's order!_'

'Kim! Firestorm!' cried Ox.

'WHAT? Here? Are you crazy?'

'Just do it!'

Kim turned to Thunder and Fire, 'Stay down okay?'

The twins nodded and they hugged Kilik's body. The watched Kim did something similar to Change Pixie with Jacqueline. She flew off into the air and headed toward the Boogeyman. She began flying around the monster going from slow to fast, 'I hope you know what you're doing Ox!'

'Trust me!' cried Ox as he jumped back a few meters. He spun his spear around above his head and raised one leg, then slammed both his leg and the spear down into the ground, 'LIGHTNING KING QUAKE!'

The ground shook as a strong electric current travelled in the ground toward the Boogeyman and shocked him. The Boogeyman fell on his knees, gasping in pain. Some of the vines on his body dropping to the ground, all burnt and black. He sneered when he realized what Ox's plan was, 'Smart boy.'

Kim was spinning very fast now, forming a circle of flame around the monster, she then flew higher and higher and the circle of flame became a fiery tornado. She stopped above the tornado and used Jacqueline to shoot a burst of powerful flames into the eye of the tornado, 'FIRESTORM!'

Ox and Harvar quickly ran and covered Kilik's body and the twins as the fiery tornado collapsed then exploded, sending hot air, fire and dust flying around them. Fire quickly stepped forward and skid a feet into the ground in an arc, making a barrier of fire to counter some of the flames that flew toward them. The fire collided then faded. Everyone sighed in relief and looked around to realize the wooden barriers and some trees around them had collapsed, blown off by the wind.

Kim came down and landed on the ground, 'Is everyone alright?'

'Yeah, we're fi-' Ox paused when Harvar pointed his spear bladed right arm at the girl, 'Harvar? What are you doing?'

Harvar frowned, 'She's a witch Ox. You saw what she can do didn't you? Witches are enemies of Shibusen!'

Kim took a step back, 'H-Harvar-kun?'

Jacqueline transformed and stood in front of her Meister protectively, 'If she didn't use magic, Kilik would have been dead!'

'She's right Harvar!' said Ox.

'Are you two siding with that Witch?'

Ox grabbed Harvar's other arm tightly, 'Enough Harvar! Shibusen must've known she's a witch and let her stay. If not she won't even be here with us!'

'She's a Witch. They're good at deceiving people! Remember Medusa?'

'She's not like Medusa!' said Jacqueline angrily.

'ENOUGH!' said a voice angrily. Everyone turned to Reiji who had arrived with Stein, Sid and Spirit who was in Scythe form in Stein's hand.

Stein let let out a sigh, 'Kim is a member of Shibusen, she's not with the Witches. That is all you have to know.'

Harvar's hands transformed back to normal and he stood up stiffly, 'I don't trust anyone who is a Witch.'

They watched him walk away. Ox turned to Kim, 'I'm sorry about that Kim-chan…'

Kim shut her eyes and shook her head, 'I-it's alright…'

'How's Kilik?' asked Sid as he approached the boy.

'I've managed to close his wound. He should be okay but he's lost a lot of blood.'

'Good job Kim.'

Reiji caught the Tanuki Witch when she collapsed. Ox was instantly on his feet, 'Kim!'

'It's alright, she's just exhausted.'

Jacqueline picked up Thunder who was still trembling. Fire latched himself on her leg, not wanting to be far from his twin. The girl stared at where they last saw the Boogeyman. Stein, Ox and Reiji followed her gaze. She bit her bottom lip, 'The Boogeyman managed to escape…'

* * *

Wolfe's eyes snapped open, 'How was it brother?'

The Boogeyman stepped out the shadow next to him. His appearance changed from a grotesque monster to that of a man with shaggy black hair, deep green eyes and dark tan skin. He was dressed in a brown leather coat with a plain dark green T-shirt underneath, a khaki cargo pants and green-brown sneakers. He grinned, showing sharp crooked teeth, 'They're strong but not strong enough to defeat Scelus-sama. And it seems that _insect_ had made his move as well. We don't have to worry about that Albarn girl.'

Justin smiled as he stood up from the couch he was lazing on, 'Then it's time we move.'

Giriko smirked as he stuck his hands into his jeans, 'Great! I was getting bored of waiting!'

Gopher remained silent and followed them to the door. Justin pushed the door open, letting the cold crispy autumn wind enter. He smiled at the setting sun that made the sky red as blood, 'For Lord Scelus. Let Insanity reign!'

* * *

A hand gently stroked the soft orange fur. Scelus smirked as he stroked Kyuubi's unmoving body on his lap as he sat on a chair located precariously on a collapsing grey cliff. He rested his left cheek on a palm, 'Such foolish yet beautiful creature. A pity I had to kill you.'

He watched the world inside the book began to collapse around him, turning into nothing but void blackness. He gripped on Kyuubi's still body before it disintegrated into dust, leaving an orange-green soul floating before him. He cupped the soul in one hand and turned it around, looking at its unique features, 'Too bad I have no need for this either.'

Scelus crushed the soul with one hand then stood up as his footing collapse completely. The chair falling into blackness before it disintegrated into dust. Scelus was floating in the air and he tilted his head back, staring at the light above him. He spread his arms and chuckled, 'The Demon God is retuning to you, world. Watch me as I destroy you!'

He smirked victoriously as invisible people began whispering his name, 'Let the Symphony of Insanity play in your minds.'

* * *

******I am a bit sad that my OC Kyuubi doesn't live long but alas, she has played her part... Harvar is waaay too serious I tell ya! But he's cool that way! Ah, sorry if some parts of the story didn't make sense! Oho~ **I hope you enjoy this Christmas Gift Chapter present! Hahaha, please leave a review!


	26. Plans Are Made

**Birth of Scelus**

**A/N: **Ahh~ 2010 is ending soon. My achievement with this Fanfiction? I got 100+ reviews and had written more than 25 chapters! Yay~ Thank you all who have read this story of mine, and thank you to those who favored and reviewed! I love you all! I promise, I'll make this one of the best Fanfiction you've ever read! TTvTT I'm so happy~ Anyway, enjoy this chapter!

**Summary:** They've defeated Kishin Asura and believed they've gained peace. But they're wrong. Lurking in the shadows, a group of people lead by a man named Noah are trying to create another Kishin using Chrona and Shinigami-sama's son, Kid. And and enemy thought dead wasn't as dead as they believed. How will Maka and gang defeat them? Will they be able to save both Kid and Chrona? They've found help from a young man who proclaimed himself as a Demon Weapon. Can they trust him? **AU**, OC & OOCs.

**Pairings:** SoulxMaka, KidxChrona, Black*StarxTsubaki, LizxOC, NoahxMedusa

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Soul Eater. It's the work of Okubo Atsushi. If I owned it, I won't be writing Fanfictions.

* * *

**Chapter Twenty Six: Plans Are Made**

Liz stood at the sideline as she watched Patty sparring with Black*Star with worry. It was two days later and Patty had been doing nothing but spar with Black*Star ever since he and Tsubaki stopped by upon hearing she was in the hospital.

_'Why didn't anyone tell us sooner?' asked Tsubaki feeling guilty for not being there when Patty was in danger._

_'It won't make a difference,' muttered Patty monotonously._

_'Patty!' Liz reprimanded her._

_Black*Star stared at Patty hard. The girl refused to make eye contact with any of them since they came in. She kept staring at the IV stuck to her hand, absentmindedly fiddling with her sleeve cuff. Her eyes were sunken, dark bags under her eyes. The ninja clenched his fists, 'Stop being a coward and stand up you wuss!'_

_Patty tensed. Liz glared at the ninja, 'Don't provoke her Black*Star!'_

_'And you need to stop shielding her! She's not a baby anymore you know!'_

_'I know that! She's-'_

_'What? Younger than you? Doesn't mean she can't fight for herself! You need to let her go and grow up! She needs to face her own demons!'_

_'B-Black*Star!' said Tsubaki, worried a physical fight will break out in the room._

_Patty clenched her fists as her sister continued to argue with the ninja. Her teeth cracked as they ground together. She grabbed her head and screamed, 'SHUT UP!'_

_Liz turned to her when she threw her blanket off and got off the bed. The young Thompson walked toward Black*Star and stared at him hard, 'Spar with me Black*Star, until the day I defeat my demons!'_

And that was two days ago; Patty's request to become stronger. Liz gripped her arm tightly when she saw Patty fell on the ground. She had to restrain herself from rushing forward and help her up. She had promised to stay out of her sister's sparring session. A gentle hand landed on her shoulder and Liz turned to Tsubaki who gave her an encouraging smile, 'Trust them.'

Liz sighed, 'I'm trying… it's hard for me to just stay quiet while she's walking further away from me… She's the only family I have after all.'

'Letting her go doesn't mean your relationship must be sacrificed. Black*Star is right you know, Patty-chan needs to grow up. She needs to face her inner demons.'

Liz chuckled bitterly, 'She's growing stronger… And here I am, still afraid of my own demons.'

Tsubaki's gaze was sympathetic, 'Maybe I could help you?'

'No, the demons I have are those that cannot be erased. It's something that I have to cope with… and bear alone.'

'Liz-chan… you're not alone. Patty-chan will always be by your side. And you have us, your friends.'

'Thanks Tsubaki,' said Liz with a small smile.

They returned their attention to the duo who were busy sparring. Liz felt a twinge of pride when she saw Patty threw Black*Star down. The ninja quickly recovered and counter-attacked. He landed a hit to her chest, causing her to take a few steps back when the air was knocked out of her. Black*Star stopped attacking, giving her a moment to recover. Patty glared at him and with a roar she slammed her full weight against him, sending the both of them to the ground.

Black*Star opened his eyes and he tensed when he saw the madness in Patty's eyes as she raised a fist, ready to hit him. He caught her fist in his hand and held it tight, 'Oi! Fight it Patty!'

**_What are you afraid of?_**

_My mother…_

**_Why?_**

_Because I don't know why she hates me._

_**Do you hate her?**_

_. . . No._

_**Why?**_

_Because I love her._

Black*Star flinched when he felt something wet hit his cheek. He looked at Patty's face and saw tears streaming down her cheeks. The girl hiccupped and asked him, 'Does she love me back?'

The ninja felt awkward when the girl buried her face into his chest and continued to cry. He blushed, feeling quite uncomfortable. He awkwardly hugged her as she continued to whisper, 'Does she love me?'

He saw Liz and Tsubaki running toward them. The ninja sighed and rubbed circles on her back, 'You know… I don't know my mom but I'm sure every mother loves their child. That's what Sid told me.'

'Patty!' said Liz as she gently pulled her sister from the ninja and hugged her.

'It's alright Patty. I'm here.'

* * *

When Marie entered the room, she found Soul sleeping on his arms on Maka's bed. She frowned slightly; they had to give Maka painkillers to temporarily dull the pain of the curse on her. Medusa had explained to them that the only way to remove the curse is by killing the one who puts the curse on her. The problem is… they don't know where Mosquito is.

Her eyes travelled to the next bed, where Kilik was resting. His twin weapons sleeping on either side of him; not wanting to leave his side. Kim came yesterday to heal any leftover internal wound and no scar was left on him. Marie felt sorry for the girl. Ever since her teammates found out she's a Witch, the atmosphere around them had been tense and awkward. Even Ox stopped pestering her with his confessions. She hoped they would settle the problem between them sooner. And the problem there was **trust**.

Marie gasped when she felt a hand on her shoulder. She turned to face Stein who gave her a curt nod and she shut the door quietly, 'What is it?'

'Meeting in Death Room.'

'I'll keep watch,' said Nygus as she entered the infirmary.

Marie and Stein quietly walked side-by-side. She kept her gaze on the floor while Stein absentmindedly turned the screw on his head. Once he stopped, she spoke quietly, 'The situation is getting worse isn't it?'

Stein gazed at her at the corner of his eyes, 'That's what it seems.'

Marie bit her bottom lip and remained quiet all the way until they were in Death Room. The others had gathered as well; Armageddon, Azusa, Reiji, Sid, Spirit and Medusa. Marie's eyes narrowed with distrust at the sight of the witch but she refrained herself from attacking when she remembered that Medusa was _using_ Chrona's body. She then realized three other people in the room; the Snake Witch's former followers.

Eruka was visibly fidgeting uncomfortably, sticking very close to Free. The Immortal was staring at Armageddon with interest and the combined Mizune was standing with her arms crossed over her chest, a small frown showing her discomfort being in the room.

Shinigami-sama cleared his throat, 'Well, that's everyone! Let the meeting begin~'

Spirit eyed the Death God with concern. Albeit the cheery persona, he knew it was a mask for his worries and pain. He was the one always by the God's side, he knew how worried the God was about his son, Shibusen and the people of the world. Spirit shut his eyes when he recalled what were one of the meeting's agenda was about; finding Mosquito to release the curse on his daughter.

Eruka eyed Medusa fearfully, _Why is she still alive? How is it possible? Noooo! I was enjoying my freedom!_ She tensed when Medusa's gaze fell on her. She inched closer to Free and held his arm as a shield.

Medusa straightened her robe, 'Alright, since the people… _needed_ are here, I'll begin explaining. Although I may not like the idea of forming an alliance with Shibusen in the past, now I am willing to do it. I shall assist Shibusen in finding Mosquito and train Chrona, Vanessa, Angela and Kim the Art of Magic.'

'Eeeh?' asked Eruka dumbstruck.

Free looked at Medusa with a raised brow, 'Are you the _real_ Medusa? Because the Snake Witch I know would not do such things.'

'Yeah, did you knock your head or something?' asked Mizune with a nervous smirk.

'I'm the real Medusa and no I didn't knock my head. In fact, ever since I'm stuck with Chrona, my head has become clearer.'

'W-what do you mean by that?' asked the Frog Witch.

'You can talk about that later, right now I want to know where that bastard Mosquito is!' said Spirit.

Medusa nodded, 'Yes, well, I'm going to have to ask these three to help me with that.'

'EEEEEH?' screeched Eruka as she tugged on her hat.

'What she said,' said Free pointing a finger at the Frog Witch.

Medusa turned to them, 'This will be the final assignment I'll give you. Once this is done, I'll release you, Eruka.'

Mizune, Free and Eruka stared at each other. This is so weird to them, coming from Medusa who they know as someone very sadistic and cunning. The Witch was also known for her deceitful ability. Eruka gulped, 'A-a-are you speaking the truth?'

'Yes. And Mizune, it's not Shibusen who had killed your sister. It was me.'

Mizune tensed at the revelation. All this time, she had been working with the one who killed her sister? The Rat Witch turned to Eruka who tensed, shaking her head, 'I-I was t-t-told to say so by M-Medusa-sama! You kn-know how s-s-scary she is!'

'Can you guys cut to the point? Time is not on our side,' said Reiji impatiently.

Everyone in the room laid their eyes on the trio, pressuring them to give their answer. Free heaved a sigh and he ran a hand through his hair, 'Alright, we'll do it but you hand over Medusa to us if she didn't keep her promise.'

'We can't do that! Chrona-' Marie paused when Stein held her shoulder firmly.

Shinigami-sama nodded, 'Alright that's a deal…'

'And I shall start training the younglings today but I have a request.'

'And that request is?' asked Shinigami-sama.

Medusa shut her eyes and took in a deep breath, 'You let Noah assist me.'

'Hmm… that can be arranged but we kinda need him to help BJ-kun with the Book of Eibon. As you know, the spell keeping Scelus in the book is slowly unraveling.'

Eruka leaned closer to Free and whispered, 'Who's Scelus?'

Free leaned down and whispered his reply, 'A Kishin more fearsome than Ashura.'

The answer made Eruka squeak, _S-someone more fearsome than that creepy Kishin Ashura?_ She remembered her first meeting with Kishin Ashura when she injected the Black Blood into him, it was the most terrifying thing she ever had. But… it made her wonder what it would be like to face Scelus. She shuddered.

Medusa opened her eyes, 'I can provide you a few sealing spells to give you more time.'

'That's a promising offer.'

'Then, is that a deal?'

'Deal. Moving on to the next agenda; Justin and Co.'

Azusa nodded and cleared her throat, 'We received news that Justin and his men appeared, alongside with the mysterious enemy who attacked Kilik's group two days ago, appeared in South America. Tezca's squad confronted the enemy but… but they were eliminated.'

Marie gasped, 'Y-you mean…'

'Our base in South America has been destroyed and no one was left alive. From Tezca's final message, Justin's next target is our base in Europe. As we know, Justin used to be the Death Scythe leading that base. Our European base too had fallen but fortunately, there are survivors.'

'Where are they heading next?' asked Sid uneasily.

The mirrors in the room showed Justin's current location. Eruka and Mizune gasped, 'T-the land of the Witches of the West?'

'They enemy are attacking both Shibusen and the Witches. They are trying to eliminate as many threats as possible for Kishin Scelus' return and they are also harvesting as many souls as they can for his recovery.'

'I say it's best the Witch and Shibusen to work together to defeat him and his followers,' said Reiji.

A cold sweat ran down Eruka's face, 'Witches… and Shibusen…'

'I doubt the other witches would agree to that,' said Free with a grimace.

'I agree, Shibusen and the Witch Society have been enemies for so long. Even if you offer assistance, you will be killed on the spot instead,' said Mizune.

'. . . then Shibusen will not assist them unless they requested help from us,' said Shinigami-sama.

'Who will be sent to confront Justin?' asked Marie.

'Well, since it's far too dangerous for us to send our students to an 'S' Class mission, I'll have to ask the three star level people to take care of this pest. We need to round up our best Meisters. Stein, I'm appointing you as the leader for this mission. Armageddon, I want you to be with him as well. It's a search and destroy mission.'

Stein nodded curtly, 'Understood.'

Spirit reluctantly spoke, 'Who're you taking with you as weapon?'

The Professor was quiet for a few moments, 'I'm sorry to say senpai, but I'll need you for this mission…'

'I… I see.'

Marie gave the redhead a sympathetic look, 'I'm sorry Spirit. But don't worry, I'll watch after Maka-chan for you, I promise.'

'Thanks Marie…'

Shinigami-sama turned to Sid, 'Sid, I want you and Reiji to give the students special trainings to help them deal with higher level enemies. With the increase of Insane Wavelength, the numbers of humans becoming Kishin eggs are increasing as well. I want the students to be prepared.'

Sid and Reiji nodded their heads, 'Got it.'

'As usual, Azusa has to stay here and help me with 'control tower' duty. I trust you three will do as Medusa asked and you, Medusa, do as you what you said.'

'You can trust me,' said Medusa.

Eruka gulped when Medusa walked toward her. The Snake Witch looked at her and the other two faces before she spoke, 'The task is simple, help me find Mosquito. I believe you three could accomplish this without any problem. But if you find him, do not engage a fight. He is far powerful than any of you, except Free, but Free has… problems with his magic as we know.'

Free nodded, 'Okay, so that's just it right? You're giving us a hunting task.'

'Yes… Please be careful,' said Medusa as she pulled Mizune and Eruka into a gentle hug, giving them the shock of their lives.

For once Eruka saw Medusa in a new light. She's so gentle and caring… like a mother. No longer was the presence of madness from the woman. No evil. No darkness. Just calmness, as if she had found what she wanted, what she missed. The Frog Witch made a mental note to ask Medusa what happened later. Her curiosity is worth the risk to get the answers from the woman she feared.

Medusa pulled away, 'Don't let Insanity take over your mind.'

* * *

Black*Star yawned widely as he walked toward his dormitory room. Most of the students are staying in Shibusen because they're all given special training and in case Shinigami-sama summons them to the Death Room. He stopped when he saw someone familiar turned a corner, walking away from the dormitories. He frowned slightly and quietly followed her until they reached the academy's rooftop balcony.

Her back was facing him, 'Can't sleep too Black*Star?'

The ninja was surprised, 'How'd you know it was me?'

Patty turned her head slightly and gave him a smirk, 'Because I can smell you. You stink.'

'W-wha- Oi! I don't stink!'

Patty sighed and turned away. She looked up at the gloomy looking moon. Black*Star huffed and walked toward her. He took a seat on the railing and observed her face, 'So… why are you up here? Liz would be very worried if she wakes up and finds you missing, you know?'

Patty sighed again as she placed her chin on her arms, crossed on top of the railing, 'I know…'

The ninja tilted his head and stared at the cloudy night sky, he could see the stars trying their hardest to twinkle behind misty clouds. He looked at Patty in the corner of his eyes when he felt her hand on his. He waited for her to speak and moments later she did, 'Do you think so?'

'About what?'

'That every mothers love their children…'

'… yeah, I think so.'

Patty turned to face him, 'What's your reason?'

'Well… if a mother doesn't love her child, that child wouldn't be born. She wouldn't let the child be born if she hates her child. Get what I mean?'

'That makes sense…'

'Does this… have something to do about your mom?'

Patty pulled her hand away and turned her back to him, 'Y-yeah… I-I've never have good memories of my mama. It's always horrible things that she's done to me. I always wonder… if she ever loves me. If something happened that made her hate me so much…'

Black*Star jumped off the railing and placed a hand on her trembling shoulder, 'I believe that whatever happened to her, has nothing to do with you… There are many possibilities that made her… changed.'

'Insanity is one of them,' whispered Patty as she clenched her fists.

'Huh?'

Patty turned to him and smiled, 'Nothing! Anyway, thanks for talking with me Black*Star! I feel much better now!'

'O-ou… you're welcome… I guess,' said the ninja awkwardly, scratching his neck.

He was caught off guard when the girl gave his lips a quick peck before she bounded away, going back to her dormitory. Black*Star was left dumbfounded; the cool night breeze caressed him. A hand rose to touch his lips and a blush crept up to his cheeks when he recalled what just happened. He grabbed his head and screamed, 'AAAAH! T-That was my, my… MY FIRST KISS! Something as BIG as that should be done by me! Not the other way round!'

Patty giggled as she skipped away, 'Ehehehehe, arigatou Black*Star-kun…'

* * *

Noah was sitting on his bed, waiting for Chrona, no, Medusa's next visit. He had heard that Shibusen will need his help to interpret the Book of Eibon and he was willing to assist. He looked up and glared at the shadows when he felt a presence. A pair of glowing golden eyes stared at him. He stood up, 'Who are you?'

'Oh, don't tell me you've forgotten about me? I am the one who stays in the shadows.'

'Shadow Clown.'

'Ah, but I am known as Mr. Wolfe now,' said the voice as he stepped out of the shadows, grinning.

Noah brow's furrowed, 'I see you found a host.'

'Specimen. Not host. I'm merely experimenting with this mortal's body.'

'I suggest you leave that boy's body before trouble comes to you.'

'Ahahah, let it come! I'm not scared! I am after all, untouchable in my true form.'

'But not invincible nor immortal.'

Wolfe chuckled, 'I missed that part of you! But too bad… I'm here to eliminate you, Noah the Worm Witch.'

* * *

**I had a dream where Patty kissed Black*Star and can't help find it's kinda cute! So I used that scene in this chapter! Ooooh~ Is it gonna be a BSxTsuxPat? Anyway hope you enjoyed it! Please leave a review~ Love ya!**


	27. An Unexpected Truth

**Birth of Scelus**

**A/N: **Minna-san~ HONTOU NI GOMENASAI! (~) My early 2011 did not bode well for me and many things that happened this year had prevented me from making my usual regular updates! (TAT) I was without a laptop from January until February (it died). And then I had the worst start of new semester with a jerk for a lecturer. Then I was drowned in lots of assignments (yes, I really drowned in them). And now I'm currently undergoing a Teaching Assistantship program for a month! (there goes my Semester Break). Worst of all, when Reiji 2.0 (my laptop) died, I lost all the chapters I've written that I wanted to post up! And I don't even remember what I've written! Horrible yes it is.

Okay, okay, enough whining. As apologies, I'm posting two chapters tonight! I hope I didn't go out of plot or have gone rusty (creativity may have died D:). I may make some future changes to these chapters in case I have better ideas for 'em! Anyways, enjoy the two chapters! (^w^)v

**Summary:** They've defeated Kishin Asura and believed they've gained peace. But they're wrong. Lurking in the shadows, a group of people lead by a man named Noah are trying to create another Kishin using Chrona and Shinigami-sama's son, Kid. And and enemy thought dead wasn't as dead as they believed. How will Maka and gang defeat them? Will they be able to save both Kid and Chrona? They've found help from a young man who proclaimed himself as a Demon Weapon. Can they trust him? **AU**, OC & OOCs.

**Pairings:** SoulxMaka, KidxChrona, Black*StarxTsubaki, LizxOC, NoahxMedusa

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Soul Eater. It's the work of Okubo Atsushi. If I owned it, I won't be writing Fanfictions.

* * *

**Chapter Twenty Seven: An Unexpected Truth**

'You're not just a liability but a threat to us now.'

Noah quickly dodged the lightning bolt that flew from Wolfe's finger tips when he snapped his fingers. The lighting bolt hit the bed and there was a small explosion as it ignited to flames. Noah cursed as his hand tugged at his shackles, he can't use magic to attack and he definitely can't use magic to defend himself. He dodged another lightning bolt and it hit the door behind him. The door exploded and was flung open outward. The man quickly took the opportunity to escape.

Wolfe grinned, 'Ah, so you want to play it that way eh? I love a good hunt.'

His body began to change; furs grow on his skin, teeth and claws grow sharp, pupils narrowed and his muscles bulged. He ran out of the prison cell on all fours like the beast he had turned into, 'You can run but you can't hide from me!'

Noah ran as fast as he could, not knowing where exactly he was heading. He took random turns in the maze-like hallway of Shibusen's basement level. The chains connecting his shackles jingled wildly, the sounds echoing in the deserted hallway. He heard footsteps and voices up ahead; then he saw Vanessa and Kim turned the corner carrying his lunch. The man felt the hairs on his neck stood up and he yelled to the girls, 'GET DOWN!'

The girls screamed as they ducked and a lightning bolt flew above them, hit the wall then exploded. Kim was first to recover. She looked up and saw Noah getting up frantically, someone running after him from behind, 'Noah? What's going on?'

'There's an intruder! He's one of Scelus' men!'

'What?'

Noah grabbed Vanessa who was stunned, swung her over his shoulder then ran, Kim running beside him. Vanessa wheezed every time she slammed against Noah's back as the man ran. She raised her head to look at their pursuer and she gasped, 'ONIICHAN!'

Kim looked over her shoulder and she gasped, 'It IS Loup!'

'But it's not him! He's been possessed by the Shadow Clown!'

'Oooh, _possessed_ is not quite the correct word for it. Manipulate is more like it,' said Wolfe with a wicked grin.

Wolfe bounced against the wall and then leaped forward, trying to claw Noah's back. Vanessa let out a terrified scream when the claws missed her face by an inch. Tears welled up in her eyes as she stared at the werewolf chasing them, 'Give back oniichan! Give him back! Kitsu kitsu foxy loxy kitsun, FIREWALL!'

Her hands glowed and fire burst out from her palms causing the beast to back away to avoid the flames. Wolfe countered with a lightning bolt but Vanessa used magic to form semi-translucent barrier which looked like a fox's head. The beast growled and then sprinted toward them. He returned to his human form and grinned as he muttered a spell. Vanessa's eyes widened when he vanished from sight, 'Careful! He's using a speed spell!'

Wolfe appeared above them and swung a leg down. The Kitsune Witch raised a hand, 'SHIELD!'

The teen's foot hit another semi-translucent barrier and he leapt back, landed on his feet then vanished again. Noah was getting exhausted, he looked at Kim as he raised his hands, 'I need these removed.'

'I don't have the key!' replied the pinkette.

Kim gasped when Wolfe appeared between her and Noah. The girl nearly blacked out when her head was slammed against the wall beside her. Noah managed to evade Wolfe's palm. He planned to counter attack but went against it when he remembered the werewolf's magic was lighting based. He chose to run.

'Wait! We can't leave Kim-chan!' said Vanessa.

'Don't worry, his main target is me! And I'm sorry to say that I'm going to need you as my shield and weapon Vanessa! And I need to know where I'm going!'

'Turn right and then run up the stairs!'

Noah did as told and dodged whenever Vanessa commanded him to evade an attack from the werewolf. Just as they reached the top of the stairs they were thrown forward by an explosion behind them. The two witches landed on the floor hard and left disoriented. Wolfe appeared walking out of the smoke with a grin, 'And this is where the hunt ends Noah.'

'NOAH!' cried Medusa as she came running. She crossed her arms in front of her then shot them out. Two vector arrows seen on the floor flew toward Wolfe. The werewolf leapt into the air to evade them. He was caught off guard when something slammed into his side then a voice yelled, 'Wavelength Pulse!'

There was an explosion of pain and he was thrown into a nearby wall. Black*Star landed on his feet and glared at the teen, 'That one is for the Wolf Dude! Whoever you are, release him! NOW!'

Wolfe chuckled as he wiped at the blood on his chin, 'This is getting exciting but I'm not interested in you Shibusen rats.'

He snapped a finger and a lightning bolt flew toward Noah. A vector arrow appeared as his shield. Black*Star attempted to attack Wolfe with a punch but only hit air when the teen suddenly vanished, 'Wha-?'

Noah froze when he heard a voice whispering to him, 'What're your final words Noah?'

Vanessa gasped and spun around to see Wolfe holding Noah's head with one hand, a mad grin on his face. Medusa paled and ran toward them with panic, 'NOAH!'

The grin on Wolfe's face widened, 'Game Over.'

* * *

Soul woke up with a gasp, cold sweat trickling down his face and the thundering of his heartbeat was loud in his ears. He groaned and rubbed his tired eyes then looked at his Meister who was still on the bed. He sighed and gently grasped her hand and pressed her knuckle against his forehead, 'Maka… I'm sorry I couldn't do anything to help…'

He stayed like that for a few minutes before he felt her hand squeezed his weakly. He looked at her face both with hope and dread as she stirred awake; the painkiller was wearing off. He stood up and leaned toward her, 'Maka?'

'S-Soul?'

'Are you in pain Maka? Want me to get Marie-sensei?'

Maka shook her head, 'N-no… I'm feeling fine…'

Soul reluctantly sat down, 'O... okay, if you say so but you tell me once you start to feel pain, okay?'

Maka gave him a small reassuring smile, 'I will.'

The Demon Scythe nodded and relaxed slightly. Maka noticed he was still holding her hand and Soul too realized it. With a small blush he released her hand and rubbed the back of his neck nervously, 'Uh… how are you feeling?'

'Bored,' Maka deadpanned.

Soul burst out laughing. Maka pouted then she too laughed. Their laughter died after a while and Maka wiped a tear from the corner of her eye, 'I'm serious Soul! Lying here on this bed is boring!'

'I know, I've been through that situation before.'

The girl sighed, 'How's everyone doing?'

'Everyone's doing great!' Soul gave her a grin to hide his nervousness. He didn't want to tell her that Medusa had returned and although he was suspicious, the Snake Witch said she knows a way to release his Meister from the curse; he was clinging to that hope. Before the girl said anything he interrupted, 'Chrona's dad, Noah, might be able to help us find a way to remove the curse. That's what Chrona said after her last visit to her dad. Everyone else is busy training. The number of Scelus' followers is increasing rapidly all over the world… it's chaotic out there.'

Maka stared at the ceiling solemnly, 'If only I'm not stuck here… You would've been a Death Scythe by now…'

'Hey, don't worry about that. What you need to do is rest. You haven't been resting well for weeks…'

'How'd you know?'

'Well, it's kinda obvious. You got bags under your eyes that made you look like an ugly skinny panda!'

'MAKA CHOP!'

Blood spurt out of Soul's head where he was hit. He groaned and rubbed the sore spot, 'Not cool man, I was just joking! Where'd you get that book anyway?'

Maka huffed and tossed the book to the other bed and Kilik caught it. The teen grinned cheekily, 'Sorry about that Soul… This story book is Thunder and Fire's favorite!'

'Oh… I thought you were still sleeping.'

'With that racket you love birds are making? No way!'

'We're not _love birds_!' said Maka blushing madly.

Kilik waved his hand nonchalantly as he opened the book. He was sitting cross-legged with the twins in front of him, eagerly waiting for him to continue the story. Thunder was giggling when she saw Maka and Soul arguing about something else, hissing to each other in a whisper.

They were startled when there was a sudden vibration. Some of the jarred medicine on the shelves fell and shattered. Kilik flung his arms around his weapons protectively while Soul was ready to shelter Maka in case the ceiling collapsed. The vibration stopped.

'W-what the hell was that?' asked Soul.

Kilik growled, 'Are we under attack?'

'I don't know… I can't use my soul perception…' said Maka with a frown.

The door opened and Marie was at the door, 'Is everyone alright?'

Soul nodded, 'Yeah, what's going on Marie-sensei?'

'There's an intruder but we're taking care of it. You stay in here and guard the patients! I need to see if everyone else is safe!'

She shut the door and ran off. The teens in the room looked at each other wondering what actually happened outside the infirmary.

* * *

'You got that right!'

Wolfe's eyes widened and he screamed in agony when an immense pain hit his head; it felt like his head is splitting into two. His eyes rolled up and he collapsed on his side. Medusa sighed and looked at Reiji who had saved Noah, 'T-thank you…'

Vanessa ran to her brother's side, 'ONIICHAN!'

Reiji knelt next to Wolfe's still body, 'Don't worry, he's just out cold.'

Noah was caught by surprise when Medusa tackled him in an embrace. She whispered, 'I thought I'm going to lose you again Noah…'

The man sighed and hugged her back, 'It's okay. I'm okay.'

Black*Star stood over Reiji and Vanessa. His Kusarigama glowed white and Tsubaki returned to her human form next to him. The small ninja pursed his lips as he glared at Reiji, 'Man, you always end things in an awesome way… that was supposed to be my spotlight!'

'B-Black*Star…' said Tsubaki with a sigh.

Vanessa looked up at Reiji with big eyes, 'I-is he… is that thing that possessed oniichan… still in him?'

'There is a possibility… leave this to me. My specialty is Shadow control after all. And this _parasite_ in him is the Shadow Clown, correct?'

Noah nodded, 'True.'

Reiji shift his eyes to the floor. His shadow, who he called Zero, separated himself from him and moved swiftly to blend into Wolfe's shadow. Then the weapon shut his eyes and concentrated until he saw things through Zero's eyes. His brows furrowed when he saw nothing but darkness, 'Zero, Soul Resonance.'

The teen's body glowed for a moment, along with Wolfe's. He _felt_ something shifted in the darkness. Zero moved to investigate what it was but was caught by surprise when something took hold of his wrists in a vice grip. Two glowing yellow eyes and a row of sharp teeth became visible in front of him, '_What's this? I see there is another who can control shadows. Who are you boy?'_

Zero struggled and managed to free one of his wrists, his arm transformed into a blade and Zero swung it down to cut his enemy but the Clown released his grip and vanished in the darkness. Zero looked around as the Clown chuckled, '_Ooh! I see that you're a weapon! And not an ordinary one to boot! You must be Noah's creation: The Twin Shadow Demon Blades!'_

Reiji tensed, _Noah's creation?_

The Clown chuckled in the darkness, '_I sense you are confused? Why? Do you not know?_'

Reiji quickly composed himself and frowned, _No, I don't. Explain to me what you mean, that I am Noah's creation?_

Zero moved his head to his right when he felt something on his shoulder. The Shadow Clown's Cheshire-Cat-like face appeared by his side, grinning gleefully, '_Noah is a collector, a witch, a blacksmith and also an alchemist. You are his successful creation, created with black blood, magic and madness with a purpose to be Scelus-sama's weapon. Eibon found out and took you from Noah and put you under his creation's care. The one you call your sister, the one named Rinrei.'_

Reiji and Zero tensed at the information.

'_Let me ask you boy, can you trust those around you?_'

Reiji's frown deepened when he saw flashes of memories he could not recall. He flinched at the sharp pain in his head. The Shadow Clown shifted and floated in front of Zero, '_You are a weapon for a demon while she is an anti-demon weapon. Her anti-demonic ability had purged the madness you are born with and you became useless. Scelus-sama cannot wield an anti-demon weapon. That's why, you are to be destroyed!_'

Reiji's eyes widened and he gave a warning to Zero. Zero swung his arm to where the Clown was but he wasn't there anymore. Zero froze when he felt something had pierced him from behind. He looked over his shoulder and saw the Clown grinning madly, '_A shame I had to destroy you_.'

Zero stumbled as the Clown pulled his arm out, a glowing purple soul in his hand. Zero spun and swung his arm, hitting the Clown in the chest, leaving a streak of diagonal red line. The Clown paid no mind to his injury as he chuckled victoriously, watching Zero fell on his knees. Spiderweb like cracks appeared all around his body, in a second he shattered in the darkness.

* * *

Everyone watched with stunned silence when Reiji suddenly stumbled back, eyes wide and a hand clutching his chest, a thin line of black blood trailing down his chin. He looked at Noah with blurry vision and choked, 'Y-you...'

Black*Star was first to snap out of it, 'R-Reiji?'

The weapon's eyes rolled up and he fell. Luckily Black*Star caught him before he hit the floor. Tsubaki was at his side in an instant. Vanessa stared at the unconscious young man with wide eyes, 'W-what happened?'

Black*Star slung one of Reiji's arm over his shoulder while Tsubaki took the other. She noticed something was off and looked at the floor. A gasp escaped her lips, 'B-Black*Star…'

The ninja looked down and his brows furrowed, 'His shadow… i-it's not… it's not there…'

* * *

**GASP! Reiji, noooooo! What's gonna happen? Find out in future chapters! R&R Please~ Love ya'll!**


	28. Murphy's Law

**Birth of Scelus**

**A/N: **Hmm, haven't read the latest manga chapters... So not sure what happened in the manga. Was hoping to get ideas or something from it but oh well... Anyway, Team Kilik faces a problem as Harvar refused to acknowledge Kim as part of the team. Reiji has to search himself to return to reality! Eruka, Free and Mizune encountered Mosquito! Fight or Flight, which one is it? And the Madness within Soul awakened? Read to find out what's going to happen! Enjoy~

**Summary:** They've defeated Kishin Asura and believed they've gained peace. But they're wrong. Lurking in the shadows, a group of people lead by a man named Noah are trying to create another Kishin using Chrona and Shinigami-sama's son, Kid. And and enemy thought dead wasn't as dead as they believed. How will Maka and gang defeat them? Will they be able to save both Kid and Chrona? They've found help from a young man who proclaimed himself as a Demon Weapon. Can they trust him? **AU**, OC & OOCs.

**Pairings:** SoulxMaka, KidxChrona, Black*StarxTsubaki, LizxOC, NoahxMedusa

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Soul Eater. It's the work of Okubo Atsushi. If I owned it, I won't be writing Fanfictions.

* * *

**Chapter Twenty Eight: Murphy's Law**

BJ stared at the pages with great concern. A quarter of the book's pages are blank now but he noticed that the _unraveling_ has slowed for some reason, and took it as a good sign. He listened to Blair as she explained the symbols on the pages and watched Angela helped Kim and Jacqueline arranged the papers on the floor, trying to assemble the pages to reveal the Sealing Circle. The Tanuki Witch input some information about the Sealing Circle that Blair didn't know.

'If it is unraveling, why has it… slowed down?' asked BJ as he stared at the Papers with suspicion.

'My guess is that there's more than one spell put into this Sealing Circle in case this happens to give us time. But I don't know how much time we have left. It may be days or weeks… even hours o-or minutes!' said Kim as she stared at the papers strewn across the floor.

They looked up when the door creaked as it swung open. Medusa was at the door holding onto Noah's arm, 'How's everything?'

'Not so good. Considering a quarter of the pages had gone blank,' said BJ.

'Do you think you could help us interpret these symbols?' asked Kim as she stood up. Eyes on Noah expectantly like everyone else.

The man stared at papers, 'Frankly, I'm not sure. I've never took notice of those signs on each papers before.'

Medusa squeezed his arm gently, 'Noah, you can do this. You major in Ancient Magic and Sealing Arts!'

The man sighed and tugged at his hat, 'Okay, I'll try.'

'Any news about Reiji's condition?' asked Kim curiously.

'No. He's still unconscious, along with the Werewolf kid,' said Medusa.

Jacqueline pressed her lips in a thin line, 'I wonder… what happened.'

* * *

Soul was nervous as he watched Maka pulled on her favorite jacket, 'Maka, don't push yourself.'

'Oh c'mon Soul! I'm fine! Whatever is in the patch it helped!' said Maka grinning as she patted her left shoulder. Underneath the layers of fabric was a patch stuck over the Curse Seal. Noah had explained to Soul (Maka was asleep) that it's purpose is to temporarily suppress the pain but will loose its effects if Maka is exposed to strong Insane Wavelength.

Soul snapped out of his thought by a slap on his back and he turned to his cheeky Meister, 'C'mon Soul! Let's go training! We've got a big fight coming up right? So we need to get ready!'

The Scythe sighed and gave her a small smile, 'If you say so.'

Before they move, their gaze fell onto the two new patients in the infirmary. Marie had just confirmed that Reiji was in a coma and Loup is just unconscious. But they had to restrain him with Magic enhanced shackles on his wrists and ankle just to be safe. Vanessa was sleeping on the chair next to the werewolf's bed. She refused to leave the room not until she was sure that the person on the bed is really her brother. And if it is, she wanted to be there to welcome him.

Kilik was released and was currently _recuperating_ by training with Ox. Kim had said that he's mostly healed so he can get off the bed and start doing physical work. The teen was eager and said something about having a rematch with the Boogeyman if they meet him next time. Maka frowned when she remembered that Ox and the others had found out about Kim's Witch bloodline, and Harvar was being a jerk and treating her as an enemy now. Maka needs to knock some sense into that arrogant guy's thick stubborn skull when she sees him.

Maka sighed, 'What's gonna happen to Reiji? They said… the Shadow Clown destroyed his other half right?'

'Yeah. Your dad said Reiji's a special weapon. Him and his shadow are the Twin Shadow Demon Blades. Zero and Infinity. If one is… destroyed, the other will be seriously affected. In this case… Zero was destroyed and it left Reiji in a coma. No one knows what's really going to happen.'

'I hope he's going to be okay. I don't want Shibusen to lose another comrade…'

'Me too.'

* * *

'Whoa… this must be what death is like. It's kinda boring though…' said Reiji as he stared at the endless whiteness surrounding him. He was dressed in black sleeveless shirt and black training pants, making him stand out in the vast whiteness.

He crossed his arms and thought out loud, 'Am I really dead or am I stuck in a limbo between death and living? Wait… how'd I end up here in the first place?'

His memories were all fuzzy. He can't even recall any memories of his life. Is this what amnesia feels like? He wondered. He shook his head, crossed his arms and huffed, 'Okay, this is… stupid. And boring! I wanna get out of this place!'

'_Infinity to Zero. Zero to Infinity._'

Reiji perked up, 'Huh?'

'_Ying is nothing without Yang. Without Yang there is no Ying. Balance is lost. There world must have balance! Everything must be in balance!_'

'Who said that?'

'_Fix it! Fix this unbalance! Fix this error!_'

Reiji growled, 'Okay, you're beginning to annoy me!'

He watched as the whiteness seemed to tear like dried paint and revealed blackness. He watched it grew larger and larger as the voice continued to demand him to 'fix the error'. The _peeling_ stopped and half of the world is black while the other is white. Reiji was standing in the white zone. The voice had stopped talking. He stared at the blackness in front of him and raised a brow, 'Uhh… hello?'

'_Infinity without Zero is nothing. You are not balanced. There has to be an opposite. Balance is a must._'

'Okay, you're not making any sense dude. C'mon, show yourself!'

'_Tell me, what is Balance?_'

Reiji raised a brow, 'Balance? It's a condition where two opposite forces are equal.'

'_Good. Now look around you. What is not balanced here?_'

'Well, if you ask me… this place is balanced. There is white and there is black. Those two are opposites.'

'_You're missing out one thing… there is you in the white plane but none in the black plane. So it is unbalanced._'

'Hey, what does this have anything to do with-'

'_Where there is imbalance, you cannot return. You must fix it._'

Reiji frowned, 'Yeah? How am I gonna do that?'

'_Remember._'

'Remember? Remember what?'

'_Remember who you are._'

'I know who I am! The name is Reiji! I am-'

'_Wrong! Your name is NOT Reiji,_' boomed the voice

That caught the young man's attention, 'W-what?'

A white faceless figure appeared in front of him, standing in the black plane. It crossed its arms in front of its chest, '_That's a start. Now, try and remember who you are and then you will find Balance. If you fail, then there is no return for you._'

* * *

Ox raised his fist to knock on the door but paused. He lowered his hand and sighed, 'Harvar, I know you're in there.'

Harvar didn't even other to glance at the door when he heard his partner's voice. He glared at the floor, shades in his hands, 'What do you want Ford?'

Ox grimaced. Harvar only called him by his family name if he's angry. The teen took in a deep breath, 'We're going to the training grounds. Kilik's been released and he said he needs us to help him with training.'

'If the witch is going to be there then I'm not going!'

Ox narrowed his eyes, 'We need to talk!'

'If you're trying to convince me that Kim is our friend then good luck trying!'

'Oh c'mon Harvar! We've known her since our first year here in Shibusen! I know you know she's not a bad person! So why can't you accept her as a friend now?'

Harvar clenched his fists, breaking his shades, as he stood up abruptly and turned to the door 'She's a witch Ford! A witch! The witches are our enemy!'

'Kim's not evil like the other witches!'

'You're only saying that because you have a crush on her!'

'No I'm not!'

'Fine! Whatever!'

Ox huffed, 'Harvar de Éclair! You come out of there and talk with me face-to-face!'

'I am not wasting my breath talking to someone who has feelings for the enemy!'

'Ugh! You stubborn pig-headed jerk! My feelings for Kim do not cloud my vision!' exclaimed Ox as he threw his arms in the air.

'Just leave me alone…'

'Harvar, listen to-'

'Please… just leave me alone Ox…'

'Harvar?'

'I'll think about it.'

Ox sighed and turned away, 'Okay. If you made up your mind I'll be at the training grounds.'

Harvar listened to the taps of Ox's shoes until they faded. The teen sighed and fell back on his bed, head in his hands. He shut his eyes and flashes of memories flew in his mind, memories of pain and betrayal. The past he did not share with anyone, including his partner. He growled, 'No… Kim's different. She won't betray us. She won't betray me.'

* * *

Ox was actually surprised to see Maka and Black Star in the scene. The ninja was first to acknowledge his presence, 'Ossu, Ox! You're late!'

'_Yeah. We thought you'd be here training with Kilik and Kim,_' said Soul.

'Hey… where's Harvar?' asked Maka.

Ox noticed the depressing look in Kim's eyes and Kilik's irritation. The teen forced a smile, 'Harvar's not feeling so well so he's going to miss today's training.'

'_Harvar-kun is ill?_' asked Tsubaki.

'That's a first,' mumbled Black Star.

Ox chuckled nervously, 'So, what are you guys doing here?'

'Well, since Kid's not around… we were thinking of practicing Chain Resonance with you guys. It could be very useful in battle,' said Maka.

'Hmm, you're right! But it's going to be a bit hard since we've never done Chain Resonance with anyone out of our group.'

'True, that's why we need to try it first.'

While the two geniuses were discussing Kilik approached Kim, 'Don't worry, I'm positive Harvar's going to learn to accept who you are soon. If not, we'll knock some sense into him right guys?'

Thunder and Fire hummed their approval. Kim smiled shyly, 'Thank you… Kilik-kun.'

'Hey, that's what friends do! We watch each other's back!'

'Okay! Why don't you try doing Chain Resonance with Kilik first? Are you okay with that Kilik?' asked Ox.

'Yeah, sure!' replied the teen as he joined Maka and Black Star in a triangle.

Ox stood next to Kim and he gave her an apologetic smile. They then focused on the trio as they began their first attempt at Chain Resonance. The trio focused on matching their soul wavelength. The wind picked up and began to swirl around them madly, 'Chain Resonance!'

'You did it!' said Ox excited and amazed.

Black Star grinned, 'It wasn't that hard!'

Maka shot the ninja an annoyed glare before she turned to Kilik with a smile, 'I never realize you are good at controlling your wavelength!'

'Hey, I have two gauntlets. Of course I must have good control!'

'Since Ox has no weapon, I guess next one is with me,' said Kim hesitantly.

She jumped when Ox put a hand on her shoulder and have it a small squeeze, 'You can do this Kim.'

The girl nodded and took Kilik's place in the triangle, 'Okay, if you guys feel anything weird, quickly cancel the resonance.'

Maka nodded and the three concentrated on doing a Chain Resonance. As their soul wavelengths merged to make a connection, it was suddenly broke off. Black Star blinked in surprise but he snapped out of his momentary daze when he heard Maka screamed and dropped Soul with a clang.

Tsubaki immediately returned to her human form and ran to her friend's side just as Soul transformed, 'Maka-chan! Soul-kun?'

The Scythe was writhing on the ground next to his meister; a hand clutching his chest while his partner was clutching her shoulder. Everyone's attention turned to Kim when they heard a commotion behind them. Jacqueline was holding an unconscious witch while Kilik and Ox were fussing over her sudden lost of consciousness. Jacqueline was shaking her partner with increasing concern, 'Kim? Kim?'

'Oh man, what the hell is going on here?' asked Kilik.

* * *

Three mice skittered across a rooftop. Another pair was on the opposite rooftop. Below on the silent street was a man walking casually seeming to enjoy a late night walk. The mice stopped and stared at him. The pair of mice took off toward the opposite direction, down a drain pipe then walked and leapt across the fire escape ladders landed on a garbage can cover then off to the ground. It sniffed the air for danger then continued skittering toward out of the alleyway and across to another. It stopped and poof into a small girl with whiskers and hat with mouse ears (Two Combined Mizune Form).

Eruka and Free who were hiding stepped into the pale light. Eruka warily looked around, 'So? Is it him?'

'Chi, chi, chi, yes. I am able to identify his scent and he's heading toward a hotel in the West of the city.'

Free huffed, 'See told ya I have no problem with my sense of smell!'

Eruka puffed out her chest indignantly, 'Geko, but he looks so different! We have to be sure it's him.'

'We know his appearance changes whenever he releases more of his stored energy,' Free looked at the girls, 'My guess is the younger he looks the stronger he is. We're no match against him.'

'Well, we're not supposed to fight him geko? Just track him down and report to Shibusen.'

'Chi, chi, chi, I agree. The sooner we're done with this the better!'

Three objects fell between them. They looked at them and to their horror found out those objects are the other three Mizune sisters tailing the man. The mice looked like dried prunes, three mummified mice. Eruka gasped and took a step back, her back bumped against something that shouldn't be there. Her eyes widened when she felt a pair of hands gripping her arms as a husky voice whispered, 'Well, well, well, what do we have here?'

Mosquito's eyes gleamed dangerously as his grin widened. Eruka was frozen by fear and the powerful killing aura coming from the man. _No! I… I'm gonna die!_ The frozen world around her suddenly burst to life when she felt Free's callous hand gripped her left wrist and tugged her toward him as he blasted ice breath at Mosquito. She shuddered and a whimper escaped her lips. Free held her protectively as he grabbed Mizune and leapt out of the alleyway, 'You okay Eruka?'

'Y-yeah. Thanks.'

Mizune's shocked expression changed to anger, 'He. Killed. My. Sisters!'

'Mizune! Wait!' cried Free as the girl flew off into the air to search Mosquito's whereabouts. She spotted him standing n a roof with a crooked smirk. She crossed her arms in front of her, 'Chi, chi chi!'

Pink energy beam shot protruded from her combined index and middle finger (Beam Hige). She swooped down and swung an arm at him but he dodged her attack. The energy beam cleanly cut off one of the water tank's support and it toppled over. She swiftly changed direction in pursuit of the man. Her anger bubbled when she saw the man was smiling, he was toying with her!

Free and Eruka tried to catch up with Mizune. When they were near Eruka threw a Tadpole Bomb at Mosquito who noticed it a tad bit too late. It exploded just as he raised a hand to cover his face. A thick smoke shrouded their vision of their enemy. Mizune was about to swoop down and attack but she paused when Free yelled at her, 'Mizune! We have to go! NOW!'

She glared at him then turned her gaze to the thick smoke, 'Chi, chi!'

The Beam Hige on her fingertips grew longer and she did and 'X' Slash, a parallel vertical and horizontal strike. Her eyes narrowed when she noticed her attacks hit nothing. She heard a buzzing noise and her eyes widened when she looked up. A flock of bats flew straight toward her but before they got close to her, three Tadpole Bombs exploded between her and the flock. Mizune was startled when she was suddenly pulled back and she raised a hand, ready to strike but paused when she saw Eruka's teary face.

The Frog Witch sniffled, 'C'mon! Don't be foolish! I don't want to lose another friend!'

Mizune stared at Eruka then shut her eyes and nodded. Eruka smiled and pulled the witch to join her on Jackson, her floating tadpole. Mizune gave her a sympathetic smile but Eruka felt her stiffen suddenly. The witch frowned, 'Mizune? What's wr-'

Eruka stiffened when she saw blood leaking out from Mizune's eyes, nose and ears. She caught the smaller witch as she fell forward into her arms. Then she turned to Free who was screaming, hands over his ears, 'FREE? What's going on?'

'I-it's… he's using Sound Waves!' grunted the man as he fell on his knees; blood trailing from his eyes, nose and ears. Eruka gasped then turned around when she heard a chuckle. Mosquito was floating in the air surrounded by the flock of bats, 'I hope you like my Nightmare Symphony. The Lady cannot hear my symphony because you don't have heightened hearing like they do. What a shame.'

_I'm gonna die! No! No I don't want to die!_

Free stood on shaky legs, 'E-Eruka… run…'

_No! I don't want to leave you and Mizune!_

'I… I…' she turned to Free with uncertainty.

_I'm so weak… I've always been weak!_

Free growled, 'Eruka!'

Eruka shut her eyes tight and tugged on her hat, tears streaming down her cheeks,_ Why am I so weak?_

**Do you want power?**

A wide grin appeared on her face as she released her death grip on her hat. Mosquito's smile faltered when he noticed the change while Free stiffened as he sensed it. He stared at Eruka's back, 'Eruka?'

'Geko, kero, kero, gekori, keroku, geko…'

Free watched as red-blue pointy triangular shapes appeared around them, all pointing at Mosquito. Eruka raised her gaze and looked at Mosquito in the eyes, '_Poison Darts!_'

The triangles flew toward the man in a blink of an eye and Mosquito quickly ordered his flock of bats to act as is shield. The bats that got hit disintegrated to dust. As the bats swirl madly around him to protect him, he noticed that those blasted Tadpole Bombs are headed his way. They exploded upon contact with his bats. He cursed under his breath when he realized the umber of his bats had depleted and he had less protection now.

Through the buzz of bats screech and flapping wings he heard the young witch cackling like a mad woman. One of the Tadpole Bombs slipped through his shield and he stared at the mischievously stupid grin on the object as it flew toward him.

_Geko!_

**BOOM!**

Free looked over his shoulder at the thick smoke as they fled the scene. He held onto Eruka tightly as she stared up at him through half-lidded eyes, 'Free? W-what happened?'

'Shhh, you did well Eruka. Just rest.'

She nodded tiredly and shut her eyes. Her arms wrapped tightly around Mizune's lifeless body. Free sighed as he looked down at her. He was amazed by the sudden increase of power in her attacks and the fact that she had used a new Magic attack he had never seen her use before. He frown slightly at what he saw minutes ago, 'I won't let madness take over you.'

'_Ahahahahahahahahahahaha!'_

_'Eruka!' said Free with a hint of panic as he watched her threw Tadpole Bombs after Tadpole Bombs. The explosions from the bombs grew bigger and stronger._

_ 'Die! He will die for what he's done to Mizune!'_

_ Free grabbed Eruka and spun her around to face him as he shook her madly, 'Snap out of it! ERUKA!'_

_ The mad grin on her face turned to a frown and the madness in her eyes disappeared. More tears leaked down her cheeks as she said in a small voice, 'F-Free?'_

_ Free sighed and pressed her against his chest, 'Don't you ever lose to madness Eruka! Never!'_

_'I'm sorry… I'm sorry I'm so weak… I'm sorry….'_

* * *

Soul looked around, the surrounding was quite familiar. He scowled, he shouldn't be here. He is the one in control. Not _him_. The teen's eyes narrowed as he stared at the familiar demon who was grinning ear to ear. The Little Demon is not _little. _He's as tall as him_. _ Soul crossed his arm in front of his chest which the red Demon mimicked, 'What the Hell are you doing here?'

The Demon snickered, 'What the Hell are **you** doing here?'

'Hey, I asked you first!'

'Nishishishi, can't you guess why you're here Soul?'

'No.'

'Madness.'

Soul let his arms drop to his sides, 'Look, I'm over that! I'm in control!'

The Demon tilted his head, 'Oh? But all you did is suppressing the madness within you Soul-_kun_.'

'No. I accept it. It's a part of me.'

'Really? But that's not what I know. After all, I _am_ the madness in you. I know better.'

'Oh yeah?'

'Yes. You do not accept the madness. You're suppressing it. And now, you're at your limit. All the madness… I, need to be released. If you continue this, I will overwhelm you and you will lose everything Soul. And she too will suffer,' said the Demon as he stepped aside.

Soul's eyes widened when he saw Maka sitting on a gothic chair. Her eyes were lifeless, staring at nothing in particular and she sat limply, head tilted to the right. She was dressed in a red dress with black laces at the hem and layers of black chiffon underneath the skirt which reached down to her knees. It was a sleeveless dress. What caught his eye were the tribal marks on her left arm. It had grown from her shoulder down to her wrist. Her wound was opened and a golden eye was staring at him.

'M-Maka?'

Her lifeless eyes slowly moved to stare at him. Her expressionless face broke to a mad grin, 'Hello… Soul.'

* * *

**ARGH! Things are going bad for everyone! How are they going to handle this? R&R Please~ Love ya'll!**


	29. Crossing Over

**Birth of Scelus**

**A/N: **Sorry for the late update! Been busy, and I kinda find this chapter hard to write. Inspiration level is low~ D: Anyway, hope you enjoy reading it! It was written when I'm sick (I assumed I should get inspiration since I get delusional when I have a fever... but I got a splitting headache in the next morning and weird dreams the night before). They 'upgraded' FanFiction? I got a bit confused at the new look...

****EDITED**** Thank you to uhhh "Anonymous-san" for pointing out that I need to fix my grammar! Worry not, I'm not offended!:D Next chapter is still in progress but it may be posted sometime next week cuz I have a Charity Event to handle...

**Summary:** They've defeated Kishin Asura and believed they've gained peace. But they're wrong. Lurking in the shadows, a group of people lead by a man named Noah are trying to create another Kishin using Chrona and Shinigami-sama's son, Kid. And and enemy thought dead wasn't as dead as they believed. How will Maka and gang defeat them? Will they be able to save both Kid and Chrona? They've found help from a young man who proclaimed himself as a Demon Weapon. Can they trust him? **AU**, OC & OOCs.

**Pairings:** SoulxMaka, KidxChrona, Black*StarxTsubaki, LizxOC, NoahxMedusa

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Soul Eater. It's the work of Okubo Atsushi. If I owned it, I won't be writing Fanfictions.

* * *

**Chapter Twenty Nine: Crossing Over**

'Maka?'

Maka intertwined her fingers in front of her and crossed her legs. She grinned, 'Soul.'

Soul turned to the Red Demon, 'What's wrong with her?'

The Demon grinned and bit his nails, 'Madness. Can't you hear it Soul? The Symphony of Madness is so beautiful!'

'Tch! Maka! Snap out of it!' said the teen as he turned to his meister who was dancing, her high heels clicking on the tiled floor. She giggled as she did a twirl and then stopped. She closed her eyes, clasped her hands together and held them against her chest.

Soul stared at her, 'M-Maka?'

The Demon's grin widened, 'Sing for us Maka. The Song of Madness!'

Maka slowly opened her eyes and she began singing softly. Soul's eyes widened, _t-this song!_ Soul's mind reeled back to when he last heard someone sang this song. A woman named Kirie. She sang this song to his brother. Soul turned to the Red Demon who was obviously enthralled by the song, 'Do you remember this song, Soul? It's the song that pulled Wes to Madness.'

**BA-DUMP!**

Soul let out a strangled cry as he clutched his chest. His legs had gone weak and he fell on his knees. He looked at Maka as she reached a high pitch that made his head rang causing him to hold his aching head, 'M-Maka! Maka, STOP!'

* * *

Ox landed hard on the ground next to Jacqueline who was keeping an eye on Kim. He pushed himself up and stared at Maka. She had a mad gleam in her eyes as she grinned like a maniac. There were black wispy tentacles on her left arm. She held Soul in her hand and he was not his usual grey-red-black color but a dull grey, making him look as if he was made of stone instead of metal. Black sparks surrounded him. The scythe had been silent and remained unresponsive to their calls. Ox wiped away the blood from the cut on his cheek as he watched Black*Star did a flip before landing on a tree branch, Tsubaki in _Kusarigama_ form, in his hands.

The ninja leaped off, 'Hyahoo!'

Maka spun around swinging the scythe. A loud clang rang in the air as Tsubaki met Soul. Black*Star twisted and aimed a kick toward Maka's shoulder but she defended herself with a raised arm, which has a shield made of black aura. With her other arm, she swung Soul at the ninja who vanished in thin air. The ninja appeared next to Ox, heaving and sweat trickling down the side of his face, 'Chikuso! I can't land even a single blow!'

Kilik took Black*Star's spot and was battling with the Scythe Meister. Unlike Black*Star, the teen didn't last long and was kicked against a tree. Ox gritted his teeth, and stared at the black wisps on her left arm, 'Jacqueline, I need you to go find Medusa or Noah! Dark magic is involved in this! Kilik, you go with her!'

'What? But-'

'Someone needs to protect her and carry Kim to the infirmary. We don't know if an enemy is hiding somewhere.'

'What about you?'

'I need to be here to analyze the situation. Don't worry, I'll be sure to stay out of harm's way! Just GO!'

Kilik nodded and slung Kim onto his shoulder then ran off with Jacqueline tailing him. Ox let out a shuddering breath, 'Okay Black*Star. Listen to me.'

Black*Star looked at his friend in the corner of his eyes and waited. Ox clenched his fists tight, 'Focus your attack on her left arm. That thing on her shoulder is controlling her. Focus on using wavelength attacks!'

'Gotcha!' said the ninja as he vanished. He appeared on Maka's left and swung Tsubaki at her. The blonde giggled as she swung Soul to intercept the attack. Black*Star shut his eyes, S_orry Soul!_ He released a burst of powerful wavelength. Maka hissed and released her grip on the scythe and it clattered to the ground. She bared her teeth at the ninja.

Ox gasped, 'BLACK*STAR GET BACK!'

Black*Star barely dodged the sudden bursts of scythe blades coming out of Maka's left arm and shoulder. She roared with anger and lashed out blindly. Black*Star quickly distanced himself from her. He raised Tsubaki and the chains clinked, 'Looks like we need to change plans! Tsubaki!'

'_Understood_!' she replied.

Ox blinked when he realized the two had done a Soul Resonance in less than five seconds. His mouth hung open with awe; _they're able to do a successful Soul Resonance in a short time! Amazing!_

'**Speed*Star**!'

Ox blinked again when the ninja vanished from his sight and appeared below Maka, crouching low. Maka didn't have time to react and she stumbled back when Black*Star's shoulder hit her abdomen, knocking the air out of her. She took in a gulp of air and readied herself to counter attack but he vanished from sight in a blur. She saw movement to her left and swung her arm. She grinned when she thought she had hit him. Instead it was just an apparition. She scowled when she saw more than one Black*Star around her.

The girl raised her left arm then spun around and swung her arm in an arc around her as she did so. The ground cracked as a shockwave of wavelength burst came from her attack. All the Black*Star vanished when hit by the attack. Maka saw something shining and she tilted her head to see chains surrounding her. There was a clink and she looked up. She saw Black*Star standing on a tree branch, staring down at her, poised and ready. The blonde grinned crookedly when she heard him muttered, '**Trap*Star**!'

The chains moved quickly, snapping some branches along the way as it flew to catch its prey. The chains wrapped around Maka tightly and once the chains stopped moving Black*Star jumped down to face her, 'Nowhere to go and no chance to fight back Maka…'

The girl grin wider and she giggled. The clinking of chains echoing around them. Black*Star's lips thinned as he stared at his friend. His gaze then shifted to Soul who lay silent on the ground, 'Soul?'

'WATCH OUT!'

* * *

'**VECTOR ARROW!**'

Mifune shielded Agela with his body when the boulder used as a target shattered and exploded sending dust and debris flying. The small witch took a peek and her eyes widened, 'Whoaaaaa~ Chrona-chan! That was awesome!'

Chrona blushed, 'R-really?'

Angela nodded her head eagerly then continued what she was doing, using her hat's tongue to lift up a rock, the size of a small ball. She grinned cheekily when she succeeded and received a pat from her guardian. Mifune nodded, 'It is impressive Chrona.'

The swordswoman blushed deeper,'T-thank you, Mifune-sensei.'

It was the man's turn to blush. He cleared his throat, nodded and then returned his attention to Angela who was trying to lift a bigger rock.

**_Though we still need to figure out what's your familiar. You can't use all of my signature attacks because mine is for Snake-type._**

Chrona bit the inside of her cheek, 'B-but I'm able to do what you can do… so doesn't it mean I'm the same as you? I m-mean, my familiar should be snake, right?'

**_No. All this time, you have been using magic that is not yours but mine. Even if you are my daughter, you are not supposed to have the same familiar as I. If you noticed my sister, Arachne's familiar, is a spider while mine is snake. And those two siblings, Vanessa is a fox while her brother is a wolf._**

'H-how do I know what my familiar is?'

**_Well, there is a way … but it will be difficult since you are not exposed to use magic since young. Your familiar may be reluctant to accept you._**

Chrona fidgeted, 'It's not going to be… painful is it?'

**_ Don't worry child, it's not going to be painful_**.

'Oh, okay then… so how do we do it?'

**_By going on a spiritual journey. You will have to search for your familiar in the flow of spiritual energy within you. Once the familiar is revealed, you have to bond with it spiritually. The tricky part here is the bonding process… if you are afraid of your spiritual familiar you will have difficulty controlling your magic. This is like a test to conquer your fear._**

'_You think you're up to this?_' asked Ragnarok, startling the girl. She had forgotten that he was part of her.

Chrona composed herself and nodded, 'Y-yes. I guess it's time for me to face my fear. I want to be strong. I want to protect my friends.'

Ragnarok grinned, '_Don't worry kid, I got your back_!'

'Okay, what do I do?'

**_ Just close your eyes and focus on connecting with your Witch heritage. In the flow of energy, follow the stream of energy connected to you. It will lead you to your locked spiritual familiar. From there, it is up to you._**

'Wait, what? I-I have to go alone?'

**_Yes, this is a test. A test you must take alone._**

'A-alone?' squeaked the girl. She felt a wave of panic and fear at the thought of being _alone_.

'_C'mon Chrona! I know you can do this!_'

Angela approached her and grasp her hand, 'Don't worry Chrona-chan, it doesn't hurt at all! The familiar is like a part of you. It can be your best friend because it'll help you when you're in a pinch! Trust me!'

Chrona relaxed, 'O-okay…'

**_ Have faith in yourself Chrona. Believe in yourself._**

Chrona shut her eyes and felt the familiar out-of-body feeling when she was not in control of her body. At first she saw nothing but darkness, then she felt a soft breeze and a burst of color appeared. She gazed with awe at the different strings of color floating around her. _Okay, this must be the flow of energy, the Witch power in me. Now I have to find the string that connects me with my familiar._

Chrona observed the colorful strings of energy around her and she realized she could feel the difference of each of them. She reached forward and brushed her finger lightly on a golden string, it gave out a low hum. She reached for a green string and it gave a high pitched hum. Chrona pulled her hand back and looked around. Her eyes then landed on a purple string. The color made her feel warm and comfortable. She smiled and touched it. It gave a tune which made her calm. The other colorful strings separated themselves from the purple one and a path was revealed to her.

'Guess that's where I'm going.'

After what felt like an hour, which was actually just minutes, of walking she finally reached a big double door made of wood. There were magical inscriptions carved on the door. Chrona felt her heart race as she stared at the closed door. She was suddenly overwhelmed by fear that her body began to tremble. She could hear something breathing on the other side of the door. Shakily she placed a hand against the door.

**_So you finally came to seek me_****.**

Chrona squeaked and jumped back. She gulped and braved herself, 'Y-yes.'

The voice behind the door hummed, **_what took you long child? I was getting bored of waiting._**

'I… I'm sorry I didn't come to you sooner. I was…I…'

**_You were being oppressed by your mother._**

Chrona flinched when painful memories of her childhood passed in her mind. She quickly vanquished those memories and replaced them with pleasant memories. Memories that she got ever since she made friends with Maka.

**_So now you are here to find me. Wishing to bond with me. To be the witch you are born to be._**

'Yes.'

**_BWAHAHAHAHAHA! What makes you think that I will lend you my power?_**

'Because I'm a witch and you are a part of me!'

**_Ah, such bravery coming from the child raised to fear._** **_I will bond with you, if you pass my test._**

Chrona stood straight and gazed up at the door, 'I will take your challenge.'

She could hear the sneer in the voice as he spoke, **_this test is easy. You are raised to fear, so here, you must face your fear._**

Chrona stepped back when the door groaned as it slowly swung open. She took even breaths to calm her racing heart. There was someone on the other side, she noticed. The person on the other side grinned wickedly and Chrona's eyes widened as the person came forward and reveal herself to her.

'**What's wrong? Surprised to see me?**' asked the girl. The person was herself.

'Argh!' cried Chrona as she grabbed her head. Horrible reminders of her past flashed quickly in her head; the horrible things that she had done, the sins she had commited. Letting herself be consumed by madness to escape her fears.

The other girl circled her. Gazing at her with madness in her eyes, '**What are you afraid of? What is your fear Chrona?**'

Many words popped up in her head: Medusa, death, the shadows, darkness, madness, blood, loneliness, reality... myself. Chrona stopped shaking and let her arms drop to her sides. The other girl stopped in front of her. She tilted her head to the side and repeated her question, '**What is your fear Chrona?**'

'M-myself.'

The other girl grinned wider, '**Why?**'

'I… I have no control. I am weak. I hurt people… my friends. I… I don't know what to do with myself…'

Her counterpart leaned forward, '**So how are you going to face this?**'

There was a long silence before Chrona finally answered, '. . . by being braver.'

The other girl blinked and raised a brow as she watched Chrona place a hand on her chest. Chrona raised her gaze to meet her eyes, 'I'm not lonely anymore. I have friends who will catch me if I fall. I have my mother, my _real_ mother, who will give me love. Marie-sensei and the other teachers will guide me. Ragnarok may not be related to me but he… he is like my big brother! Maka… Maka-chan will help me chase away my demons. She will keep me sane! I have no reasons to be afraid of myself anymore! Because I have people who love me, who will show me how to be braver!'

Chrona waited for a reaction from the other girl. It was a few moments of silence until it was broken by the other girl who laughed hysterically, clutching her belly. The other girl wiped the tear away from the corner of her eyes, '**Of the many years I became a Witch's familiar, you are one very interesting child!**'

'E-eh?'

The girl stood straight and dusted her robe, '**Not many who have been paired with me had given such an ****_honest_**** answer. I am amused child. I like you!**'

'Wait! S-so you're my…'

'**Yes, I am the one, your familiar. And you should be proud too child. I am a powerful and rare one. I do not bond with my counterparts easily as I am a proud creature.**'

Chrona blinked her eyes and stared at the girl, 'Rare? Is it because you're human instead of an animal?'

Her familiar chuckled, '**Oh you amuse me child! Of course this is not my true form. It is better I reveal my true form to you now.**'

Chrona stepped back as the shadow rose from the floor and engulfed the girl in front of her. The shadow rose high and Chrona couldn't help but jump in surprise when there was a roar. Her eyes widened when the shadow began to take shape. She saw huge bat-like wings spread out wide; the creature was covered by onyx scaly skin, it had sharp ivory claws and teeth, golden eyes that seemed to stare straight at her soul. She stared with awe and not fear as she thought she would have felt when she faced a creature this fearsome; the dragon.

'Whoa…'

'**Greetings child, I am your spiritual familiar, Draco. Cousin of you mother's spiritual familiar, Melinda the Serpent.**'

'Mother's snake's name is Melinda?'

Draco chuckled, '**Nevermind about us familiars' names. So I ask you child, are you ready to accept my powers?**'

Chrona blinked then she blushed, 'Y-yes!'

'**Good. I hope you use my powers wisely. You are my hope to show the world, to change every witch's perspective. For many generations, witches have misuse our powers for destruction. They are vulnerable to madness and easily influenced. The first generations used to live in harmony with nature and humans. I wish to see that again. I hope my choice in choosing you is correct. Do not fail me child...**'

'O-okay… I understand. I will do my best!'

The dragon nodded with a huff. The he bowed his head low and shut his eyes, '**Chrona, daughter of Noah and Medusa, I bestow upon you the power of the Dragon.**'

Chrona watched as Draco's body glowed. The violet aura moved toward her. She felt warmth engulfing her and she shut her eyes. She smiled as she whispered, 'Thank you.'

* * *

CLANG!

Black*Star stared wide eyed at the scythe blade that extended from the side of Maka's left ankle. It was met with a familiar spear that fell from the sky. Black*Star quickly leaped back when he saw Maka sidestepped the spear and attempted another swing (kick) at him but he nimbly ducked under her leg. He watched the spear glowed then there was a flash as it transformed to Harvar. It took a moment for the ninja to recognize him without his sunglasses, 'Harvar!'

Ox sighed in relief, 'That was too close.'

'What's the situation?' asked Harvar.

'We can't get through Maka and Soul is out of cold. He hasn't been responding to us since Maka changed.'

'OX! Anymore bright ideas?' asked Black*Star who was now in the defenseive. Dodging and evading Maka's dangerous kicks.

'Wha- You've been doing fine with your **own** ideas!'

Black*Star growled, 'Well, I'm running out of options here! I can't use Tsubaki! And I can't use Wavelength Attacks either!'

'Ox, I think it's best we knock her out.'

Ox turned to his partner, 'Ah, uhh, yeah you're right!'

Harvar transformed and Ox caught him in mid-air, swung him around to get accustomed to the familiar weight then nodded when he was sure he was ready. But he faltered, 'We can't just shock her. Tsubaki is keeping a hold on her.'

'_Well tell her to let go of Maka when we're about to give the shock._'

'Uhh, r-right.'

Ox pushed his glasses up, assessed the situation then he made his move. He ran toward Maka and Black*Star, 'Black*Star! I'm going to taze Maka! Make sure Tsubaki release her when I said so!'

'Ou!'

Maka's attention quickly turned to Ox. She found Black*Star boring now that he's no longer attacking her. She grinned when she saw Ox coming closer, 'Ox-kun~ Come and play with me! Gehehehehehe!'

Ox gulped, _Man, the Insane Wavelength coming from her is intense! I need to be alert!_ He thought. He parried with her for nearly five minutes. He was having difficulty to actually land a hit on her and even if there was an opening, Maka was smart enough to get Tsubaki's chains tangled with her leg. He also noticed that she was slowly beginning to untangle herself from the chains. Black*Star tried his best to prevent her from doing so but he couldn't do it without interrupting Ox. _We need to keep her from moving so much!_

'**VECTOR PLATE!**'

A vector line appeared under Maka and sent her staggering forward making her lose her balance and fall but she twisted her body and landed on her feet. She stood up and grinned at Medusa who stood perched on a branch. Medusa narrowed her eyes when she saw the tribal mark on Maka's arm. _That kind of spell only activates when she had made contact with a Witch's Wavelength… So, Mosquito must've gotten to Kim and planted _**_that_**_ bug in her,_ thought the witch when she recalled finding something odd in Kim's Soul Wavelength. She had destroyed the anomaly using magic.

'Medusa!'

'Knock her out! I can't bind the spell if she's awake!'

'_That's what we've been trying to do!_' growled Harvar, irritated.

'I can't use Lightning King when Tsubaki is still attached to her. We're having a problem keeping her still!' said Ox.

'Tsubaki transform when I give the signal. I'll keep Maka still!'

'_O-okay.'_

Medusa watched Ox and Black*Star moved about dodging Maka's attack looking for her chance. Then she saw it.

'NOW! **Vector Cage!**' cried Medusa.

Once Tsubaki transformed, black vector arrows grew up from the ground and twisted together at the top, forming a bird cage-like prison. Ox quickly thrusted his spear into the cage, Maka raised her arm to block it and once it made contact, he shouted, '**Lighting King!**'

Maka screamed when she received the shock then fell to the ground unconscious. Medusa dispelled the Vector Cage and Tsubaki rushed to her friend's side. Medusa knelt next to her and observed Maka's arm, 'This is not good. We need to find Mosquito quickly and kill him before this becomes one with her, permanently.'

Medusa stiffened, **_Chrona you're back!_**

_'Mother? What's going on?'_

**_While you were away I was called to… take care of a situation._**

_'What's going on? Are we under attack?'_

**_You could say that. It seems the spell that bastard Mosquito had put on your friend had been activated. It's now overwhelming her with Insane Wavelength that even her natural ability to repel insanity cannot fight back. But worry not, we've taken care of the situation. Maka is just unconscious._**

'Medusa?' asked Tsubaki.

The woman snapped out of her internal conversation and turned to the kunoichi, 'Yes?'

'What do we do now?'

It took Medusa a minute to respond. Her face had turned serious, 'We find and kill Mosquito. Eruka and the others have returned. And I now know where that insect is hiding.'

'H-hey. What do we do about Soul? He's still not responding,' said Black*Star as he lifted up his friend who was still in Scythe form.

Medusa stared at the Scythe, 'Don't worry. He'll come back once he settles his battle with his inner Demon. Have faith in your friend.'

* * *

Maka's eyes were wide as she stared at Soul who held her painfully tight by the shoulders. She blinked her eyes, 'S-Soul?'

The teen sighed, 'Y-your back. Thank God you're back Maka!'

'Eh? Where did I go? And where are- Why are we here?'

Soul released his grip on his partner and turned around then frowned, 'Well, it seems my **prisoner** has escaped… and he's messing things up between us.'

Maka looked over his shoulder and she gasped when she saw another Soul. Instead of wearing black tuxedo, he was wearing white. And his appearance was the complete opposite of the real Soul. His hair was black instead of white and his eyes were blue. The other Soul grinned madly, 'Let's make a great show together!'

'W-who is he Soul?' asked Maka as she stepped forward to stand by his side.

Soul's eyes narrowed, 'His real form. The Demon inside of me.'

* * *

**I think the story got a bit... weird? Anyway, hope it's not disappointing and too much confusion! Melinda means black or dark snake. **

**I chose the Dragon as Chrona's familiar because her attacks reminded me of dragons. :3**

******Thanks for reading! R&R pls~**  



	30. Confrontation

**Birth of Scelus**

**A/N: **I finally managed to finish this chapter! (TTwTT) it took me so long because my OCD was acting up and I had been busying myself with a lot of housework! Then there's procrastination... and the writer's block. Ughhh, I hope I don't have to go through that again! I can't think straight for days! Working on autopilot and stuff... I couldn't post last week cuz weather's been crazy here at night. It storms like it's the end of the world and I can't go online. Can't go online in the morning cuz that's like my 'working hours'... Aaaaanyway, ENJOY this chapter! XD

**Summary:** They've defeated Kishin Asura and believed they've gained peace. But they're wrong. Lurking in the shadows, a group of people lead by a man named Noah are trying to create another Kishin using Chrona and Shinigami-sama's son, Kid. And and enemy thought dead wasn't as dead as they believed. How will Maka and gang defeat them? Will they be able to save both Kid and Chrona? They've found help from a young man who proclaimed himself as a Demon Weapon. Can they trust him? **AU**, OC & OOCs.

**Pairings:** SoulxMaka, KidxChrona, Black*StarxTsubaki, LizxOC, NoahxMedusa

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Soul Eater. It's the work of Okubo Atsushi. If I owned it, I won't be writing Fanfictions.

* * *

**Chapter Thirty: Confrontation**

_ The Evans family is known for their wealth, their talent with music and their famed weapon bloodline: Scythe. They were said to be a family full of music prodigy and they were often invited to perform at important parties. From the first generation down to the current generation, each member of the Evans family must at least master one musical instrument. Soul, like everyone in his family, has talent in music. He can play a variety of musical instruments such as the violin, cello and the flute but his instrument of choice is often the Grand Piano. Yes the Evans family was quite known for their wealth, talent and bloodline… however no many know of the family's dark secret._

_ Soul was just a small child but he was no fool. In the night, he could hear his parents whispering and see them move in the darkness while he pretended to be asleep. He noticed they have been acting strange ever since the stranger came and stayed at their mansion as a guest… he never saw the man's face as he was always hidden in the shadows or locked up himself in the guest room. One night he dared himself to investigate. He quickly and silently snucked into the guest's room when he noticed the door was slightly ajar. Finding a hiding spot under the bed, he waited for the stranger to return from his meeting with his parents in his father's Study Room._

_ The boy was about to fall asleep but his eyes snapped open when he heard the tap of shoes approaching the room. The door was pushed open and light flooded in momentarily before it disappeared when the door was shut. Soul made sure his breathing was quiet as he observed the man approached the chair by the desk then sat down. Soul tensed when the man spoke, 'Come on out kid. I know you're under the bed.'_

_ The boy hesitantly crawled out and he stared at the man suspiciously with cheeks puffed and flushed. He raised his gaze and frowned when he could not see the man's face. The man chuckled, 'Isn't it pass your bed time to play hide and seek?'_

_ Soul clutched his left sleeve and fidgeted a bit, 'Y-yeah… b-but I couldn't sleep. I was bored.'_

_ He could hear the amusement in the man's voice, 'Couldn't sleep huh?'_

_ Sould nodded stiffly. He lowered his head and stopped fidgeting when the man stood and approached him. He flinched when he felt the man's hand on his head, 'Don't worry, I'm not gonna hurt you. Say… you're Mister Evans' youngest son right?'_

_ Soul nodded his head, not daring to look up._

_ 'Hmm, do you have the ability to transform to a weapon like they say every Evans family member can do?'_

_ The boy shifted his weight and tugged on his sleeve, 'Uh-huh… but I'm not good at it yet.'_

_ 'For someone who is born in a prestigious family, you sure have low self-esteem kid,' said the man as he led the boy to the bed and made him sit down. The man sat down next to him and had a comforting hand on his shoulder._

_ Soul tried his best not to fidget in discomfort. They sat quietly for a minute or so until the man let out a sigh and spoke, 'You remind me of someone I know… very talented but too timid and low self-esteem…'_

_ Soul finally looked up and he took in the man's appearance. The man had dark spiky hair, an angular face with dark skin tone. He had a small goatee on his chin and the boy wasn't sure what color the man's eyes are since the only light source is the pale moonlight filtering through the window by the desk. The man gave him a small smile, 'You do want to be a cool guy when you grow up don't you?'_

_ Soul wasn't sure what to say so he just nodded. The man's smile turned to a grin, 'Good! As a fellow man, I'll give you an advice kid. If you wanna grow up to be a cool guy, you need to have more self-esteem. Believe in yourself.'_

_ 'O-okay… you're kinda cool I guess,' said the boy with a small shy smile._

_ 'It's late, you should go to bed kid.'_

_ The man led him to the door and Soul was surprised to see his older brother at the door, giving him a hard gaze, 'What are you doing out of bed Soul?'_

_ 'Now, now, Wes. He had trouble going to sleep and I invited him in to share some stories,' said the man with a smile._

_ Wes gave the man a suspicious look, 'If you say so. C'mon Soul, go back to your room. I need to discuss something with our guest.'_

_ Soul gave his brother a questioning look but he turned away when his brother gave him a half-hearted glare to show that he want his brother to leave quickly. Wes never got angry at him. The older boy was like a mentor to him, someone he admired because of his prodigious talent in both music and weapon transformation. His brother was able to control his transformation at a young age and he was often praised by many. _

_ As for Soul… Soul Evans is invisible to many but his brother Wes. He was timid and often sheltered. His parents were often busy with work, guests, party invitations and pushing Wes into the eyes of public. There are times when Soul wondered if they cared about him at all. But then again, he is different from the rest of his family. White hair and red eyes… unlike his family at all. Most of the time, Soul felt a great self-loathing. If it weren't for Wes' continuous support, he might have lost his mind and gone insane._

_ 'Soul?'_

_ Soul peeked out from his blanket which he had up to his head, 'Hnnh?'_

_ Wes took a seat on his brother's bed, 'There's something I gotta tell you.'_

_ Soul sat up and rubbed his sleepy eyes, 'What is it Niisan?'_

_ He noticed the grim look on his brother's face and sleep was quickly forgotten. His brother looked at him in the eyes, 'Soul, no matter what happens. Don't let the Demon take control. You are you, and you're in control. Got it?'_

_ 'Uhh, I don't understand…'_

_ Wes took in a deep breath, 'There is… a tale. Let me put it simply. The Evans family had connections with the Witches in the past. But our family betrayed the Witches and they cursed our ancestors. The curse passes down from one generation to another. The curse became what we called as our inner Demons. The purpose of this curse is to destroy our family. The Demons will corrupt our soul and family will turn against family… until none is left. The Demon is something we cannot remove unless you have anti-demon wavelength which we don't have in the family, but it is something we can control. Do you understand Soul?'_

_ 'T-this… Demon. Is it… Insanity?'_

_ Wes nodded, 'It is a small part of Insanity itself but it can grow strong and it will destroy us. We are the remaining Evans… the remaining family cursed to live with Demonic Wavelength in our souls…'_

_ Soul gripped his blanket tightly, 'A-are we… bad people?'_

_ Wes' eyes widened for a moment then he relaxed and smiled, 'No Soul. We're not. Oh, I have something for you!'_

_ Soul stared at the book in his brother's hand and he raised a brow, 'What is it?'_

_ 'Music score.'_

_ Soul grimaced but his brother quickly said, 'It's important! You can use it to restrain your inner Demon and use it to enhance wavelength when you do a Soul Resonance with your partner… well, one day that is. Be sure you memorize them.'_

_ The younger Evans took the book and nodded, 'Okay.'_

_ Wes smiled and ruffled his brother's hair and stood up, 'Go back to sleep Soul.'_

* * *

'So this is… he's real form?' asked Maka staring at the dark haired teen in front of her.

Soul took a step forward and glared at his dark counterpart, 'Yeah.'

'B-but he looks like you!'

Demon chuckled, 'That's because I _am_ him. You've kept me locked up well Evans.'

'And I will do it again!'

'Heheheheh, not without a singer.'

Soul clenched his fists, '… M-Maka can do it.'

'EEEH? W-w-w-what are you talking about?' asked Maka as she grabbed his shoulder and tried to make him face her but couldn't as he stood his ground.

Demon tossed his head back and laughed, 'You can't be serious!'

Maka glared at the teen and was about to say something but Soul interrupted, 'I'm serious. She can sing well if she puts her heart into it.'

The girl blushed when Soul looked over his shoulder and gave her a smile. Demon stuck his hands into his pants pockets and grinned crookedly, 'Are you sure? Minutes ago she was singing the song that drove your brother into madness.'

Maka tensed, 'What?'

Soul grabbed her hand to reassure her, 'Yeah, I'm sure.'

Demon grinned, 'Good.'

He vanished and Maka felt Soul shoved her aside just as Demon appeared inches in front of them and swung a bladed arm down which Soul intercepted with an upward swing of his bladed arm. The impact made a screeching sound, like when metal grind against metal, instead of the usual clang and Maka clamped her hands over her ears, 'Aaah!'

Soul quickly pushed Demon back so that the screeching would stop. He aimed a kick but Demon blocked it and again another screeching sound resonated. Maka flinched and stared at the two teens. She noticed that everytime there was a screeching sound; the room around them seemed to shake. She also noticed black spots appearing on the walls, floor and ceiling. _I can't just sit her and do nothing! Soul needs me!_

Demon laughed, 'Ah, I missed this symphony. Familiar isn't it Soul? Like six years ago.'

Soul grited his teeth and attacked more furiously. He tried not to flinch or grimace everytime when their attacks collided, he felt a sharp stabbing pain in his chest. It hurts more when there were the screeching sounds. He scowled at Demon's smug face, there's something that he was forgetting. Something important.

_Soul frowned. That girl, she's not singing the song his brother wrote. He grimaced at a dull throb in his chest. He unconsciously rubbed his chest where it hurt._

_'AAAARGH!'_

_ 'Niisan!' cried Soul as he stood up from his seat. He watched with wide eyes as Wes lost control of his weapon blood. Blades grow and shrink like mad on his body as he clutched his head and fell on his knees. Everyone began to panic and they all rushed out screaming. The one who remained in the auditorium were Technicians and Weapons from Shibusen, his brother's friends. They all stood tense, anticipating what will happen._

_ Soul gasped and stepped back when his brother suddenly stabbed the fleeing girl, the singer. He then ripped out his hand which held her blue soul and he ate it. Soul felt sick but mostly he was confused. Confused and terrified, 'Niisan?'_

_ When Wes turned to him, Soul was terrified. He had never seen such a twisted expression on his brother's kind and gentle face. The Shibusen students leaped into action the instant Wes made a move to attack Soul. One of the students, a teenager wearing goggles and have spiky dark hair grabbed Soul and then suddenly he was in darkness. The next thing he knew he was somewhere five blocks away from the building where his brother was performing._

_ 'Stay here kid,' said the teen with goggles._

_ Soul grabbed his arm, 'Wait! What happened to niisan?'_

_ The teen looked away, 'He… Look, I made a promise to him I'll keep you away from him if this happened. So stay here, got it?'_

_ 'Tell me what happened!'_

_ 'Wes has been consumed by madness.'_

_ Soul tensed, 'W-what?'_

_ The teen gave him a regretful look then disappeared into the shadow. Soul's body trembled, he couldn't believe it. Wes couldn't… Soul turned to face where the building was. He clenched his fists_, No! I'm not leaving niisan to face this alone!_ The boy took off and ran._

Soul fell onto the floor hard. His head was spinning and the pain in his chest had intensified. He tried to get up but he couldn't. His arms and legs wouldn't cooperate. He heard Maka yelled his name, _No! Maka can't fight without me!_ With a growl, he forced his limbs to cooperate. His vision swam between blackness and color. He looked up and was confused when he realized Demon didn't attack his partner. Maka was yelling something, but he couldn't hear. It was like he was in water.

_The doors were left open so Soul forced himself to run faster, even though his muscles ache and his lungs oxygen deprived. Everything was eerily silent. When he reached the door his eyes widened at the sight inside the auditorium. Everything was damaged. The furnitures shattered and broken, a few pillars had crumbled and glass litering the floor. There was a gaping hole in a wall and about two or three craters in the floor. Soul felt guilt and ill when he saw the motionless bodies of the Shibusen members. Dead bodies of Wes' friends._

_ Soul's eyes focused onto his brother who lay still in the goggled teen's arms. The teen raised his gaze to meet him as he slowly approached them, 'He's… gone.'_

_ The boy didn't know how to react when he saw the peaceful smile on his brother's face. Should he be glad and happy that his brother's life had ended along with his suffering? Should he feel guilt, sorrow and anger for what had happened? Soul shifted his eyes on the goggled teen's face. The goggle was tinted so he couldn't see the teen's eyes in the dim light. But from the subtle tremble of his shoulders, Soul knew he was crying._

_ 'Oniisan,' said Soul as he fell on his knees, suddenly feeling the weight of reality._

_ 'H-he suddenly stopped going berserk… and just… fell. His soul… i-it… it couldn't take the pressure and it burst.'_

_ Soul stroked his brother's cheek, 'Niisan once said…_'

'…when an Evans couldn't tame his Demon. His soul will burst because of the contradicting presence within the body.'

Demon pursed his lips, 'Oh, you remembered.'

Maka frowned with worry, 'Soul…'

Soul clutched his chest, 'You don't really care about taking control. You were only trying to delay me… leading me to my death.'

Demon grinned, 'That's what my purpose is. I am afterall… a **_doom_** curse.'

Soul groaned and hugged himself, falling back to his knees. Maka ran to him, 'Soul!'

Demon grinned, 'Your time is running out Soul.'

'W-Wes also said… you're a Demon.'

The dark haired teen frowned and tilted his head, 'So?'

Soul grinned as he glowed, 'Maka's a **Demon Slayer**.'

Maka grabbed Soul the instant he transformed into a Scythe and she swung him (who was in Demon Hunter Mode) at Demon. Demon didn't have time to react as the blade split him into two. He let out an anguished roar as he disintegrated. Maka stumbled when Soul suddenly returned to his human form. She caught him and gently brought him down to the floor.

Soul chuckled, 'Didn't know it'd actually work. Afterall, ughh, I've never _transformed_ in _here_.'

Maka stifled a giggle, 'Well, we're in you... uhh, kinda. So why won't it work?'

'Huh… Man, I thought this would end in a dramatically cool fashion. Instead it's just, shiing! Just like that,' said Soul with a pout.

Maka flicked his forehead and frowned, 'Be glad it's over. But I'm worried though… is he really gone?'

'… I doubt so.'

* * *

Butataki Joe wasn't sure what's picking on his nerves, the amount of caffeine in his blood or the increasing panic when he saw a few papers turned blank. They had finally laid out all the papers and the Magic Circle was revealed, well what's left of the _circle_ that is. There's only a quarter of the circle left!

'Uuugh! This is bad! Bad, bad, bad!' he said scratching his head. If he had long hair, he'd be ripping them off his scalp.

Noah stared at the papers, 'It seems the spells I had use does not help slow down the unravelation.'

'What do we do now?' asked Blair, her usual cheerful chirp gone.

Noah frowned, 'Nothing. We can't do anything now.'

BJ groaned, 'How could this happen so fast? I thought we'd have about at least three or four days!'

'Actually, today is day three since we started on this nyan~,' said Blair.

The man face-palmed and grumbled something incoherent to himself. Everyone in the room tensed when the papers gave out a purplish spark. BJ took a few steps back, 'W-what the-?'

The furs on Blair's back and tail stood up. She hissed then ran out of the room and stood just by the doorway. She gave a feeble mewl as she watched the remaining prints on the papers quickly disappear by seconds. She ducked when a strong wind suddenly picked up and circled the Magic Circle. More sparks appearing as a whirling black energy appeared over the circle. Her eyes widened as she watched a portal appeared and Kid ascending from that portal. She heard BJ's almost inaudible gasp in the roaring wind.

At first she didn't recognize him. He wasn't in usual outfit but wearing a long black coat with three vertical white stripes around his chest, red eye insignias on both shoulders, a pair of chains dangling by his sides and crossed behind him. He wore black pants with the bottom part in red shaped as equilateral triangles, and black boots with four studs arranged in the shape of a square on each boot. When he raised his head, she gasped when she saw a glowing red eye mark on his forehead. Also… one of the stripes on his head is now a complete circle.

Scelus slowly opened his eyes and he smiled at BJ, Noah and Blair, 'Oh? Are you the only welcoming party? I'm disappointed.'

Scelus raised his right hand, and snapped his finger. Blair shrieked when a giant black worm suddenly appeared leaping out from the ground and bit off a section of BJ's left abdomen and arm. The remaining part of his body crumbled to the floor in a pool of blood. _He didn't even have a chance!_ She thought fearfully. She turned and quickly ran off to warn the others. She stumbled when there was an explosion from the room. _Oh no! Chrona-chan's dad is still in there!_ But she couldn't turn back. She had to give off the warning. She whined, 'I'm so sorry Noah-san!'

Noah grimaced as his burnt skin began healing. He pushed the debris (what's left of the door) off him and coughed when he inhaled smoke. He put his arm over his mouth and nose and squinted his eyes to see through the smoke. Noah shut his raised his arm to shield his face when there was a powerful gust blowing. It soon died and he lowered his arm to take a look at his situation.

Everything was in shambles. The only area remained clear and untouched was the circle where Scelus stood in the center. The teen smirked, 'Thank you for releasing me, Eibon.'

Noah stood up, dusting his clothes and hat. He sighed as he swung his hat and place it on his head, adjusting it to his liking, 'I'm sorry, it took me this long Master.'

'No, no, it's not a problem. Now…' Scelus raised a hand and aimed at a wall, '…I'm late for my event am I not?'

A black beam shot out from his hand and hit the wall. It exploded leaving a gaping hole. Scelus smirked with satisfaction and tugged on his coat. He walked toward the hole and gazed at the dark sky, 'The Symphony of Insanity will entice everyone in the world!'

Noah stared at the floor and frowned. His fists clenched tight beside him, trembling. He heard Scelus called him and he raised his head, 'Master?'

Scelus grinned, 'Let's make the world sing with us!'

The man smiled reluctantly, 'As you wish.'

Scelus snapped his fingers and the two vanished in a swirl of black. Noah took a quick glance at the room, _I'm sorry… Goodbye._

* * *

**On the western outskirt of Death City**

Medusa glared at Mosquito. The man was smirking with confidence, so sure that this was his victory. Black*Star was still out cold, Tsubaki was on guard beside him. Kilik barely have energy to rise and continue the fight, Patty and Liz were beside him. Both the sisters were glaring at Arachne's Butler. Medusa bit the inside of her cheek, _This is not good… I'm growing weak._

**_Then let me fight!_**

_ No Chrona! You're too inexperienced! You can't fight agains someone like him at your current level!_

**_I don't care! I want to do this for Maka-chan!_**

_ A 'no' is a-_

Medusa suddenly found herself in darkness. She looked around in panic when she realized what just happened, 'No…CHRONAAAAAAAAAA!'

Mosquito raised a brow, 'Well, well, well, what's this?'

Chrona summoned Ragnarok and held him in front of her, 'You're going to pay for what you've done to Maka-chan!'

The man grinned wickedly, 'Interesting. The spawn of the snake managed to gain control.'

Chrona's brows dipped and she looked menacing with a scowl. Kilik, Tsubaki, Liz and Patty looked at each other with concern as they watched Chrona charged into battle. The two Witches clashed and a great battle between the two begun.

* * *

**So... BJ finally died... ****Hmm, I'm not quite satisfied with the 'Soul's Confrontation' part... D:**

**I had a battle with a monster called Writer's Block for that part, especially the 'fight' part. Uhuhu... Anyway, I'll make it up by writing a better fight scene in the next chapter! So please READ and REVIEW~**


	31. Fear and Courage

**Birth of Scelus**

**A/N: **I've been tired and sleepy a lot lately so I was going annoyingly slow with this chapter... A lot of things going on that demands immediate attention. sigh. Anyway I hope this chapter is good enough. Some of the scenes came from a wild dream I had so sorry if things don't make sense... On the side note, I'm a bit confused if Mosquito is a 'Witch' or not... Shrugs. Wikia said he's a Monster so... I'll stick with that. Enjoy~ Lot's of action in this one... I think... zZZZzzzzZZ...

**Summary:** They've defeated Kishin Asura and believed they've gained peace. But they're wrong. Lurking in the shadows, a group of people lead by a man named Noah are trying to create another Kishin using Chrona and Shinigami-sama's son, Kid. And and enemy thought dead wasn't as dead as they believed. How will Maka and gang defeat them? Will they be able to save both Kid and Chrona? They've found help from a young man who proclaimed himself as a Demon Weapon. Can they trust him? **AU**, OC & OOCs.

**Pairings:** SoulxMaka, KidxChrona, Black*StarxTsubaki, LizxOC, NoahxMedusa

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Soul Eater. It's the work of Okubo Atsushi. If I owned it, I won't be writing Fanfictions.

* * *

**Chapter Thirty One: Fear and Courage**

Ragnarok made a hard impact against Mosquito's swarm of bats. Some of the bats disintegrated at the impact but others quickly fill in the gap. Chrona roared as she swung Ragnarok upward, again leaving a gap in Mosquito's defence but again, the bats quickly moved to fill the gap. The smile on Mosquito's face had vanished when he realized that she is not an easy opponent. Chrona felt a tinge of pride at herself when she saw the frown on his face.

'ENOUGH!'

Chrona let out a startled yelp when the bats flew toward her and sent her crashing to a building. She involuntarily let out a pained gasp before she fell forward and plummeted toward earth. Wings quickly sprout out on her back and she was able to prevent a painful meeting with solid ground. Her wings twitched slightly as they flapped to become accustomed to her weight before she flew up, bringing herself at Mosquito's level. She glared at him as he stared back with indifference.

Mosquito raised a hand high above his head, 'I'm tired of this petty game! It's time I finish this!'

The bats swirled around him then they gathered above him in a ball of screeching bats. They merged and become a bat entity with glowing red eyes. It let out a piercing screech which made glass shudder and then shatter. Chrona flinched at the screech and took a quick concerned glance at the pieces of glass raining down on Kilik and the others. Liz gasped, 'Patty!'

'Got it!' said the younger Thompson as she transformed.

'Cover your eyes!'

Kilik raised his arms to cover his face while Tsubaki shielded Black*Star by holding him closer to her. Liz quickly took aim and began shooting the big glass so that they won't be harmed seriously. The smaller pieces fell on them harmlessly. The glass glittered like fairy dust and clinked on the ground. Chrona held her breath when she saw a smirk on Mosquito's lips. The man suddenly swung his hand down and the bat entity swooped down toward Kilik and the others. Panic and fear gripped the young Witch's heart, 'NO!'

'Here it comes!' said Kilik as he bumped his gauntlets together to charge them. He pulled back his right hand before punching forward, sending a burst of flames flying toward the entity. The bat's chest opened up and the flames went through the hole and it continued its frightening descent toward them. Liz tried shooting at it but the bullets do not harm it. Wherever the bullets hit, it seemed as if it flew through thick smoke.

Liz stumbled back and shielded her head with her arms, 'NOOOOOO!'

Kilik gritted his teeth and stood his ground; getting ready to fight and defend his friends. He held his breath when something swatted the entity and sent it crashing to a building where it turned to smoke at impact. Kilik blinked his eyes and stared in awe at his savior who was also shocked herself. There was a glowing purple aura shaped like a giant clawed hand hovering in front of Kilik's face.

Chrona snapped out of her shock when the bat entity returned to solid form and charged toward Kilik and the others again. She moved her arm and the glowing clawed hand moved according to her action. She made it grab the entity and slammed it to the ground then raised it high and slammed down hard on the entity.

'Wow…' breathed Liz.

Tsubaki blinked, 'Chrona-chan, i-is she-'

'That was magic!' said Kilik with a grin. _Of course! Magic against magic is the best option here!_

'_Woohoo! You rock Chrona-chan!_' cheered Patty.

Chrona felt a smile tugging at the corner of her lips but she became serious once again when she saw wisps of black smoke coming out from under her glowing magical fist. The bat screeched and sent a Sonic Wave at Kilik's group. She quickly pulled the fist and slammed it down in front of them to protect them. The ground where the Sonic Wave travelled cracked and raised in a wave where it hit against the glowing purple hand. The hand shimmered then disappeared. Kilik skidded back a bit while Liz fell on her butt when the weakened Sonic Wave hit them.

'_Chrona, nine o'clock!_' warned Ragnarok.

Chrona raised Ragnarok in time to block Mosquito's cane. The man sneered at her, 'So, I see you've learnt some magic.'

The girl glared at him when he grinned, 'I also noticed how inexperienced you are!'

The bat entity appeared behind Mosquito and he grinned wickedly as he commanded it to attack her. She raised her left arm and the glowing purple hand appeared in front of her. The bat slammed against her shield and she flinched slightly at the close call. She made the hand grab the entity and crush it. The bat screeched in protest and pain before it turned to wisps of smoke, floating toward her. Chrona heard Ragnarok uttered a curse before she felt a sudden pain on her shoulders where the bat had dug its claws. She let out a pained and startled cry when the bat jerked her back. Her wings flapped frantically to move against the bat's choice of direction.

Chrona struggled to free herself. She couldn't raise her arm because the bat had locked her arms against her sides. She heard a whisper in her head, a command. She then raised her head and her eyes glowed golden, 'DRAGON BREATH!'

The bat screeched in pain and released her as it was hit by purple flames shooting out her mouth. Before it could recover Chrona crossed her arms in front of her (Ragnarok had disappeared into her) and shouted, 'DRAGON ARROWS!'

Purplish-black arrows with tips shaped like a Dragon's head, appeared magically as she swung her arms, spreading her arms wide. The arrows flew toward the bat and pierced it then brought the bat flying high and twisted together during the ascend when Chrona raised her arms over her head. The bat was shredded and it dissipated.

Mosquito quickly hid his shock with a stoic face, _How is she able to perform magical attacks without incantations? She's nothing but an inexperienced little wench! Unless…_

'I see, Medusa has been teaching you advance magic.'

Chrona kept silent. It's true that the second attack was a modification of Medusa's Vector Arrow attack but she had zero experience with her newly found magical ability. But her opponent doesn't know her actual level in magic so she could use it against him but then again… she's making a gamble here. Can she really kill Mosquito with her own magic? Medusa cannot continue the fight because she knew her mother had grown weak. She had noticed ever since she had bonded with her Dragon familiar. Chrona bit her bottom lip. Medusa had mentioned during their battle debriefing that the only way to weaken and kill a hundreds year old witch is by magic. Old and experienced witches are _nearly_ invincible against normal attacks. Only those who mastered the Witch Hunt can kill them. And currently the only Shibusen student they know who had mastered that technique is Maka.

Chrona clenched her fists, she _will_ defeat Mosquito and stopped Maka's suffering. She heard that voice again, Draco, guiding her. '**_This man's strength is his speed. His rapid attacks weaken his opponents and his speed gave him great advantage at evading attacks. His powerful attack is sound based but we can counter that. Listen to me child…_**_'_

Mosquito snapped out of his internal strategy-planning when he saw Chrona moved by spreading her arms wide. He tensed and prepared for her attack but he wasn't expecting a sudden crushing pain. He looked down and saw two glowing hands holding him in a vice grip. He glared at the young with, 'You wench!'

He roared as he released a sudden burst of energy, 'SONIC BOOM!'

The hands flickered then vanished when he released the powerful energy wave from his body which shook nearby buildings. He then flew toward the girl. Chrona plummeted toward Earth and he missed. He growled and chased after her. During midfall, Chrona twisted and slit her wrist with Ragnarok which she had summoned, 'Bloody Needle!'

Mosquito cursed when some of the black spikes grazed him. He reached his arm forward, as if trying to grab her, and bats flew out from inside his sleeve. Chrona halted in midfall, and then she flew forward, head on into danger zone. A purple aura surrounded her in the form of a dragon's head acting as her armor and the bats flew toward her, spinning wildly like a drill. They collided and she destroyed the bats with mad swings of her Black Sword. The man tsked and he pressed his index and middle finger to his forehead, 'Noise of Illussion.'

The bats screeches rang in her ears louder than before. Chrona falttered when she saw Mosquito shimmer then vanished, 'Huh?'

'**_Stay on guard child! He's using illusion to disorient you!_**' Draco's voice sounded distant as it faded like an echo.

'_Ch… na!_' cried Ragnarok.

The young Witch tightened her grip on her weapon. She froze when she noticed something different. She realized that Ragnarok is not in her hand, 'Ragnarok?'

She tried to summon him but she couldn't even feel his presence in her. She looked around, trying to detect Mosquito's energy. She became nervous when she felt nothing. Worried, she glanced down at her friends to make sure they are safe and she gasped. Her body trembled as she tried to suppress the familiar creeping feeling of fear spreading in her heart. There stood the person she longed to meet again, 'K-Kid-kun?'

The fear in her heart intensified when she saw the madness in his eyes. A grin slowly formed on his face and she shook her head, 'No… No… He can't… This is not real!'

'Oh this is real Chrona. Look around you,' he said as he gestured with his hand.

She raised her head and her eyes widened. Everywhere was surrounded by chaos and destruction. Buildings collapsed, dead bodies were everywhere, the moon was crying tears of blood as it cackled madly, the air reeked of death and the ground tainted with the red of blood. Her eyes became blurry when she saw the familiar faces of her friends amongst the dead bodies.

'This is the future Chrona. Join me and I may spare you.'

Chrona grabbed her head as the tingling sensation of madness returning to her, aroused by her fear. She clenched her eyes shut. _NO! NOT REAL! THIS IS NOT REAL! IT'S AN ILLUSION!_ She dug her nails into her scalp as she continued her mantra, hoping very badly that she could escape this illusion. In the back of her mind, she thought she heard someone calling her name; urging her to fight back, to snap out of it. The world around her flickered for a moment but she didn't notice.

'If you accept madness you will have power.'

Her eyes snapped open and she was face to face with Scelus (she had assumed since she knew Kid wouldn't be a mad man). She stared into his golden eyes as he stared back at her. Her fear slowly disappeared. He looked less frightening and more familiar. A voice echoed in her mind.

_Fear is what makes a person weak. It holds you in an iron grip left you will be the death of you. You have two choices Chrona. Accept it and be consumed by madness or fight it and be brave. Either one you chose wil give you strength but which one will you choose?_

She had heard this before when she was little. Her mother looked down at her with no emotion as she waited for her answer. Back then, she chose the first choice since she did not understand what bravery was. But now she does. She took in a deep breath, willing the fear in her to dissapear and the illusion in front of her crumbled. Before reality returned, she saw 'Kid' smiled at her. It was Mosquito in front of her not Scelus or Kid.

It felt like minutes when she was caught in the illusion but in reality it was just seconds. Kilik and the others were worried when they saw her froze in midair and stared of into space. Mosquito had smirked and was rushing toward her with a black pointy cane (which was a merge of a few bats). Now that life had returned to her eyes they know she's back and will have the chance to defend herself.

Chrona deflected Moquito's cane in a nick of time before it reached her throat. She growled, 'NOBODY MESSES WITH MY HEAD!'

Mosquito swallowed his scream of pain when purple flames engulfed him. He released a burst of energy and the flames died. Breathing heavily he snarled at her, 'Persistent little bug!'

'_Bug? You're the one who's a bug!_ **_Mosquito!_****'** growled Ragnarok irritated.

'I can't belive this. It seems that I have no choice but to fight you with my final form. I will use my strength 800 years ago!'

Mosquito flew higher, distancing himself from the young Witch. He was furious! He was so close with disposing her but she was able to break free from his spell in such short time. His chest rumbled with suppressed growl. Admitedly, he had used up most of his energy retaining this form and when battling Medusa and the Shibusen rats earlier. He concentrated his energy as his face return to its pokerface mask, 'For Lady Arachne.'

'What's he doing?' asked Chrona confused.

Liz who had encountered the man in battle before let out a gasp, 'CHRONA! Be careful! He's transforming! And whenever he transformed, he becomes stronger!'

'What?'

'_I say we stop him before he transforms completely!_' Ragnarok suggested.

'**_Your annoyingly arrogant talking sword is correct!_**'

Chrona tried not to laugh at Draco's comment. Ragnarok couldn't hear him, only she can. That's what she had noticed because her partner hadn't rouse questions of the voice's origins if he had heard Draco. She took in a deep breath before she shot toward toward Mosquito like a rocket. She drew Ragnarok close to her chest, her fists a couple inches away from where her heart was. Her grip tightened as she prepared herself for impact. She was pushed back suddenly by powerful energy waves released from Mosquito's body as he began to transform. He roared as raw power leaked from his core. His muscles bulged and his veins throbbed. His nose grew pointy, his face longer and more angular, eyes grew bigger and looked beady red with insanity, his long hair became short, wild and spiky, and the skin on his forehead tore and became a glowing red eye. His back arched and he roared again, his transformation near completion.

Chrona was a bit dazed after the energy waves hit her. She shook her head to clear the fogginess then focused on her enemy. She shuddered when she felt a strong presence of insanity and power from him. _Do I still have a chance of beating him?_ She wondered fearfully. She bit her bottom lip and shook her head, 'Focus Chrona!'

'_What now?_' asked Ragnarok.

Chrona swung an arm in an arc, 'Dragon Arrows!'

About a dozen purplish-black arrows shot toward Mosquito. He growled when he saw the incoming attack and roared. The straight arrows bent as they hit an invisible barrier surrounding him then disappeared. Chrona gasped and wracked her brain for a different approach to defeat her opponent. Within a blink of an eye, Mosquito was suddenly above her. She only managed a startled squeak before he slammed a palm onto her chest and the next thing she knew she was sent straight into the ground by a powerful force.

'CHRONA!' screamed her friends.

Kilik growled when he saw Mosquito who had appeared above the crater where Chrona lay. Mosquito said nothing as he aimed both hands at the downed girl and began shooting invisible waves of energy that pushed her deeper into the ground. The crater grew as his attacks intensified.

Kilik bumped his gauntlets, 'SOUL RESONANCE!'

Flames appeared on his right gauntlet and lightning appeared on the other one. He dashed forward and combined the two elements which merged and became a ball of blue fire-like ball with sparks. He condensed the energy as he closed in to his target. He thrust his hands forward, 'Aphex Twin!'

There was a large explosion as his attack hit Mosquito. Kilik landed next to Chrona and he took a quick glance at her, 'You okay?'

The girl gave a groan, 'Why won't it stop ringing? Ughh...'

When the smoke cleared, Kilik's jaw dropped when he saw Mosquito unharmed. The man's stoic face split into a toothy grin as his finger twitched, 'For Lady Arachne.'

There was a whirring sound. Kilik stumbled back when he felt a sharp pain on his left cheek. Then on his right shoulder, his chest his arms and his legs. He didn't see the attack coming, granted the Sound Blades that Mosquito used are invisible. He staggered forward when he felt a few slashes on his back. Losing his footing he fell on his knees, he hissed at the stinging pain everytime an invisible blade slashed him.

A weight fell onto his back and he let out a startled yelp as his face met dirt. He wanted to shove whatever it was on him off but paused when he noticed it was Chrona shielding him with her hardened body. She looked over her shoulder when Mosquito began cackling like mad. She swung an arm and her magic clawed hand grabbed the man and then slammed him to the ground. He was still cackling like mad, 'FOR LADY ARACHNE!'

'Jeez did he lost his mind?' asked Kilik.

The hand made of purple aura flickered and vanished. Mosquito stood up unsteadily, the grin still on his face. He spread his hands then brought them together in front of him. As the hands slapped together as one clap, the ground in front of him cracked as sound wave energy travelled toward the two teenagers. Chrona raised a hand in front of them to block the invisible attack with her magic clawed hand, the distance indicated by the cracked ground. The hand flickered and vanished when the sound wave hit it. Before they could sigh in relief they were knocked back by a powerful invisible force. Mosquito chuckled, 'Fool! You can't stop sound waves with a _hand_!'

The man stumbled as two gunshots rang. There were two bullets embedded into his back but he doesn't seem fazed by them. He turned to face Liz and pointed a finger at her with a grin, 'Bang!'

The gunner was thrown against the wall behind her when an invisible force slammed into her hard. She gasped as the air was knocked out of her before she fell forward to the ground, not able to catch herself. She groaned, 'Didn't see his… attack… not… fair…'

Black*Star who had regained consciousness a few minutes ago appeared behind Mosquito and swung a leg at him but the man twisted his head to face him, grinning as he said, 'Back off.'

The ninja was knocked back but he landed in a crouch then sprang forward with a roar. He ignored the ringing in his ears. But again he was knocked back by another invisible attack, more powerful than the first. This time he couldn't get up. His muscles ached badly when he tried to get up on his feet and his head was ringing painfully. He growled and glared at Mosquito who ignored him and went toward Chrona and Kilik. The man was out of his sight when he descended into the crater. Mosquito kicked Kilik aside and then grabbed Chrona by the front of her robe and brought her up to face him. She was shaking her head weakly, trying to focus her vision. He sneered at her, 'Since you seem to be close friends with Maka Albarn. I'll finish you off first!'

He place a palm against her face and grinned wickedly, 'For Lady Ara-a-a-ack-a-'

Chrona blinked her eyes when she saw blood trailing down the man's chin. She fell on her knees when the grip on her robe was gone. She looked up confused. Her eyes widened when she saw a hand had gone through Mosquito's chest, his grey-ish soul is in the palm of the hand. The man's body disintegrated into dust and Chrona gasped when her savior was revealed.

'Lady Arachne? Hmph, I see your loyalty is not to me after all Mosquito.'

The person crushed the soul in his hand and then gazed down at her with his golden eyes. There was nothing but madness swirling within those eyes that it ached Chrona's heart, 'K-Kid-kun?'

Scles scowled, 'It's Scelus.'

Chrona flinched a bit at his monotone voice. She held her breath when he knelt down in front of her and gazed into her eyes. She saw amusement, interest and confusion in his golden orbs. Those emotions were quicky gone when he grinned, 'Are you afraid of me Chrona?'

The girl blinked her eyes then shook her head, 'N-no.'

Scelus smirked, 'Oh? Why not?'

Chrona's brows furrowed, 'B-because, I believe in Kid-kun. He's not weak. He'll come back to us! If he can't, I'll be there to bring him back!'

Scelus chuckled as he stood up and stuck his hands into his pockets, 'Bravery huh? So you're denying the power that fear could give you…'

The girl tensed, 'W-what?'

Scelus took a step back, bowed and then he gave her a smirk, 'Until we meet again my brave little dragon.'

'Wait!' cried the girl as she tried to grab him but he vanished and she grasp nothing but air. She fell forward, her arm still outstretched in front of her. Her vision became blurry as she began to succumb to unconsciousness as her body demanded rest.

'Kid… come back…'

She heard Liz, Patty and Tsubaki's voices before she lost consciousness.

* * *

**I'm sleepy~ Tell me if got typos~ I'll go to sleep now~ R&R**


	32. Redemption

**Birth of Scelus**

**A/N: **Hola! Here's the next chapter! Sorry I can't post as frequent as I used to. I'm very busy with assignments and secretarial work for the University's Convocation in September! I dunno how I ended up as one of the committee. I was just there during a club meeting and then the Creative Director just picked me out of the crowd... Anyway, I hope you enjoy this chapter! The next chapter is still on the way and hopefully I got the time to finish it u and post by end of the week. Okay, go on~ Enjoy the story! :D

**Summary:** They've defeated Kishin Asura and believed they've gained peace. But they're wrong. Lurking in the shadows, a group of people lead by a man named Noah are trying to create another Kishin using Chrona and Shinigami-sama's son, Kid. And and enemy thought dead wasn't as dead as they believed. How will Maka and gang defeat them? Will they be able to save both Kid and Chrona? They've found help from a young man who proclaimed himself as a Demon Weapon. Can they trust him? **AU**, OC & OOCs.

**Pairings:** SoulxMaka, KidxChrona, Black*StarxTsubaki, LizxOC, NoahxMedusa

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Soul Eater. It's the work of Okubo Atsushi. If I owned it, I won't be writing Fanfictions.

* * *

**Chapter Thirty Two: Redemption**

~ _Eiswich Town, residence of the Witches of the West_

'W-who are you?' asked the woman fearfully as she pressed herself harder against the wall. Wishing she could blend into it and disappear.

The young man tilted his head to the side, face void of emotions, 'I am the Messenger of Madness.'

The woman whimpered when she saw him raised a hand. She saw what happens next if he does that. She clenched her fists, _No! I will not die without a fight!_ She muttered a spell and shoved her hands forward, '**Bees out of Hell!**' (An Insect-type Witch? XD)

A small portal appeared between her hands and a swarm of angry bees flew out and flew toward the young man. Their angry buzz was maddening and drowned out the background noise. The young man scoffed, 'You're finished witch!'

The witch clad in black and yellow gasped as his hand began glowing golden. Her scream of pain an agony was cut short as her body quickly turned to dust in the beam of energy released from the young man's hand. Once the beam faded, a glowing red soul was floating in the air. He lowered his hand and blinked once. A clapping sound echoed around him. He slowly turned around, 'Master.'

The clapping ceased, 'Job well done Gopher. You've proven your loyalty to me.'

Gopher bowed gracefully, 'It is an honour to serve you Scelus-sama.'

Noah remained silent as he gazed at the teenager that he had raised. It was odd that Gopher did not acknowledge him. The teen did not even glance at him and focused his attention only on Scelus. Noah blinked when he felt something hit his chest lightly. His eyes shifted to Scelus who had an amused expression on his face as he pulled his fist away from his chest.

'What's wrong Eibon? Are you sad your little puppy didn't acknowledge you?'

Noah stood straight and replied monotonously, 'No Master.'

Scelus nodded. He walked toward the floating red soul, grabbed it gracefully and then consumed it with on gulp. He licked his lips and sighed. He's going to need more souls to be complete. He turned and then walked away followed closely by Gopher. Noah took a glance at the teen but again he was ignored. He shook his head and followed them toward chaos.

Everything was in ruins. The buildings were on fire and damaged and the cold dead bodies of the West Witches lay everywhere. Most of them died a horrific death. The remaining few are either surrendering themselves to serve the Kishin, attempt to escape and failing or fighting to win an unbeatable battle against Scelus' followers. The massacre was led by Justin who was in his Insanity Fusion form, cackling like mad and slaying Witches who dare go against his Lord. He was joined by Giriko who was relishing the bloodbath. This is what he was promised and this is what he enjoyed. The roars of his chainsaws rang loudly followed by his manical laughter. Souls of the dead floated everywhere, lighting the town with their eerie red glow.

Scelus smiled in approval as he stared at his surrounding. He was insanity, he was chaos, he does not care about rules and what nots. This is how he wanted his world to be. His smile turned to a wide grin, 'It's perfect.'

* * *

'_Have you figured it out?_'

Reiji looked up and glared at the faceless entity in the black zone although he knew it was pointless, 'Shut up!'

'_Time is running out._'

'Pressuring me is not helping. You're giving me a headache and you're annoying!'

The entity mimicked his every move except doing it in reverse. Reiji groaned inwardly, the thing annoyed him. And the longer he's stuck here the more frustrated he gets and the more he realized his memories become lost. _Damn, I'm losing it!_

'_Infinity to Zero…_'

'Zero to Infinity. I got it okay? Stop repeating that sentence it's really annoying!'

The entity sighed and sat down. Reiji blinked in surprised. This is the first time he saw that thing doing something on its own without mimicking him. He stared at it for a long moment before snapping out of his daze when the entity snapped at him, '_What?_'

The young man jumped, 'U-uhh… I umm… what's your name?'

'_You already know who I am_.'

'No I don't! I'd remember if I've met a faceless person before!'

'_I'm not faceless! It's just you who can't see it because you don't remember!_'

'That doesn't-'

'-_make sense!_'

'Hey! I was-'

'-_going to say that!_'

'Stop saying-'

'-_what I'm saying!_'

Reiji growled, 'You're so-'

'-_damn annoying!_'

Reiji threw his hands up and let out a frustrated roar. Then he pulled a hand down his face and tried to calm down. He muttered some words to himself as he paced back and forth. The entity had gotten up and mimicked him in reverse again. It stopped when he stopped and he glared at it.

'You said I know you?'

'_Yes._'

Reiji crossed his arms and leaned back slightly, studying the faceless entity. It mimicked him and he tilted his head. The scowl on his face lessened when something clicked in his head, 'You're… you're me?'

'_Yes and no._'

'Yes and no huh? So… that mean's you're my twin?'

A face appeared on the void where there should be a face. The face grinned at him, '_Correct!_'

Reiji's arms fell to his sides as he approached his twin who did the same. They stopped two feet away from each other. Each a foot distance from the border that separated the white and black zone. Reiji stared at his twin; it was like seeing himself in a mirror. A word was whispered from his lips, 'Balance.'

'_Where there is Ying…_'

'…there is Yang.'

His twin grinned wider, '_Good! You're remembering!_'

'…Zero?'

'_Hello… Infinity._'

They stood in silence for a few seconds before Reiji broke it, 'That's my NAME? INFINITY? That's… that's a stupid name!'

Zero laughed with amusement, '_That's why you changed your name and insisted everyone calling you Reiji!_'

'Ughhh! Now that I remembered I feel so degraded!' said Reiji as he pulled his hands down the sides of his face.

'_Oh, stop being a baby! C'mon, there's a fight you're missing out! You need to pull yourself together and wake up bro._'

Reiji stopped his rantings and turned serious, 'You're right.'

Zero stuck out a hand, '_Aren't ya glad your name is _**_Infinity_**?'

Reiji grabbed his hand and huffed, 'Shut up! Don't remind me.'

'_Hahaha, this is so... anti-climatic no?_'

'Not funny dude.'

Their body began to glow an ethereal red and blue. Zero grinned and waved his other hand, '_See you on the other side bro!_'

Reiji felt a surge of energy coming from his chest, something that he hadn't felt in years. The last time he felt this surge of energy was years ago when he was a small boy. The day he first learn his shadow can move on its own or at his will. It was a comforting feeling and when the Clown destroyed the spirit within his shadow, he felt a great emptiness. But now, that emptiness is being filled again. He is after all, though reluctantly, named Infinity for a reason. He'll just have to remember the reason for his name later though...

Reiji's eyes snapped open and he gasped as he sat up with a start. **BAM!** He fell back onto his head with hands pressed on his aching forehead, 'Ow! Ow! Ow! What are you made of? A frickin' rock?'

Patty who was whining in pain, in the same situation as him, suddenly became furious, 'HEY! Watch where you're bashing that head of yours!'

'Shut up! Ugghhh, man… this sucks…'

'Guys! Quiet!' hissed Liz who was looming over Loup. She was dabbing a wet rag on his flushed face. Marie had asked the Thompson sisters to take care of the two patients while she tended to Chrona and the others. Patty was still upset after she was headbutted in the face by Reiji. She muttered something about hearing him talking in his sleep and wanted to check on him.

Reiji cracked an eye open, 'How long was I out?'

Patty huffed when she realized Liz was preoccupied 'oogling' over Loup. She planted her palms on her hips and pouted, 'You've been in a coma for 3 fuckin' days!'

Reiji groaned and muttered something incoherent. He removed his hand from his forehead, 'What's our situation?'

'Bad,' said Liz simply.

'How **_bad_**?'

Patty wilted, 'Very bad. Scelus got Kid-kun… and he escaped from the book yesterday. BJ-san is dead. Noah-san is missing. And a lot of our friends are hurt in a recent battle against Mosquito. We haven't got any news from Stein-hakase and Geddie (Armageddon)…'

'That's bad…' said Reiji with a frown. _And who's Geddie?_

* * *

Soul smiled as he gazed at Maka's relaxed face. He noticed the strange tattoo on her left neck had disappeared. He was glad when he heard Mosquito had died but at the same time he felt grief knowing that his friend, Death he Kid, had been lost. He clenched his trembling fists, 'We'll get him back Maka. I know we will.'

He turned and left the room. Shutting the door quietly behind him, he then stretched and rubbed his neck. He looked to his left and stared at the closed door where he knew Black*Star and Kilik were resting after they returned. Medusa had left the room once Chrona fell asleep. She said something about going to grab a glass of water. Shrugging one shoulder he headed to the kitchen to get a snack. He paused at the door when he heard Marie and Medusa talking.

'What do you mean you're leaving?' asked Marie.

'I have no choice but to leave,' replied Medusa as she picked up a glass. She stared at her reflection on the glass, frowning slightly at the bruise on her left temple and the small cuts on her face.

She suddenly gasped. The glass slipped from her grip and shattered on the floor. Medusa was leaning against the small kitchen counter, hands gripping on the sides for support. Sweat glistened on her forehead as she took in deep breaths to compose herself. Marie ran to her aid and helped her move to sit on a chair, 'What's wrong?'

Medusa chuckled, 'L-looks like my time is running out. It's so soon.'

'What do you mean?' asked Marie suspiciously.

'My spell is weakening. Soon, I will disappear.'

'You mean-'

Medusa shook her head, 'The spell which I used to attach my soul to Chrona's body is fading. I cannot stay in Chrona's body anymore. There is a limit for me to control a body with a soul. And it is not possible for me to be in control anymore since Chrona's magic is increasing in strength… while mine has weakened greatly.'

Marie was startled when Medusa grabbed her hand tightly and looked at her in the eyes, 'Take care of my d-daughter.'

The blonde nodded, 'O-of course!'

Medusa smiled, 'There is one more thing I want you to do for me.'

'W-what is it?'

'Search for a book in the library called: _Lost Little Kitten_. Give it to Chrona,' said the witch with a weak grin.

'Wha-?'

'Thank you… and I'm very sorry…' Medusa's eyes slowly shut and her signature hairstyle untangled and returned to Chrona's messily chopped hair. Marie saw Medusa's apparition leaving Chrona's body. A gentle and sad smile on her face as she nodded her thanks then she disappeared like a wisp of mist.

Marie caught Chrona as she fell forward unconscious, 'C-Chrona? Chrona are you alright?'

'Nngh? Huh? Marie-sensei? What's wrong?' asked the girl sleepily. She opened her eyes and looked around confused, 'Why am I in the kitchen?'

She was caught off guard when the woman suddenly hugged her, 'Oh, Chrona-chan…'

'Umm, M-M-Marie-sensei?'

Marie sighed heavily, 'S-she's gone Chrona. Medusa's gone!'

It took a few seconds for the news to register. Chrona's eyes widened and she felt tears stung her eyes, 'W-what? Medusa-sama can't be… She can't… Mother can't be gone!'

'It's true Chrona… She's finally… gone'

Chrona's body trembled, 'B-but! She was- She and I were… h-how? She can't leave! Not now! Not when we- why? Why did she go?'

'Shh, it's okay Chrona.'

'She promised… She promised she'd tell me a lot of things… she promised she'll teach me more magic! She can't be gone!'

Marie shut her eyes and let tears streamed down her cheeks as she let Chrona held her tight and weep, 'Mother can't leave me! There's…. there's so many things I want to know… I want her back! I want my mother back!'

Marie held the girl tighter; _She's not the only one who is gone. Oh, how am I going to break it to her? Tell her her father is gone? Oh Chrona you poor girl…_

Soul's fisted hands trembled at his sides. He turned and walked away from the scene. This is something he doesn't know how to handle and he'll just leave it to Marie-sensei. For now.

* * *

The remaining witches flinched as one of their comrades' dead body dropped to the ground with a sickening thud. They avoided eye contact with any of the people in front of them. There was light tapping and a pair of black studed boots appeared in front of them followed by the sound of cinkling chains. One of them dared to look up and she gulped as she stared into golden eyes. The young man was no older than twenty she presumed. She shuddered, how could someone as young as he be so powerful? Much powerful than their leader, Lady Kurobara.

Scelus tilted his head to the right, 'Hmm, are these the only ones left?

Gopher gave a subtle nod, 'Yes Master.'

The Kishin turned to face his minions and sighed, 'They're pathetically weak. They are no use to me. Kill them.'

'What?'

All the witches reacted strongly to his decision. The all threw themselves at his feet, begging for mercy. Their reaction disgusted Gopher and the teen growled.

'No!'

'Please have mercy!'

'I don't wanna die!'

'Spare us!'

'We will serve you!'

Scelus remained stoic, 'I have no desire to keep begging worms.'

'Keep you filthy hands away from Scelus-sama!' cried Gopher furiously. His hands glowed golden and the witches gasp. They stood up and turned to flee. There was a bright flash of white and a searing heat. Their screams of agony rang loudly in the ruined town of Eiswitch. Their ashes flew in the howling wind and their souls remained floating in the air.

Giriko scoffed, 'Pathetic.'

He then turned his gaze onto Noah and he scowled, _I don't get this guy. First he sealed the Kishin into that blasted book then he was the one who release him? What's his purpose?_ He shook his head and shrugged one shoulder and turned to Justin.

'Now that we have purged this land of _impurities_, let's move on to another location. Shall we?' asked Justin with a small smile.

'Sure. Whatever. I'm getting bored anyway…' said the Chainsaw weapon.

Justin turned to Noah, 'I'm glad you are back with us Noah-san.'

Noah nodded his head but remained silent. They all watched Scelus floated high in the air. The Kishin stared at the red souls floating around him. He raised one hand up to slightly above his hip, palm facing up and focused his energy. All the souls moved as if they were sucked in by a tornado. They gathered above Scelus' palm and compressed together into one red orb. He stared at the red orb, madness swirling in his eyes. He grinned crookedly and clenched his fist. The red orb shrank smaller in size until it was the size of a marble. He grabbed the small red orb between his index finger and thumb and popped it into his mouth as if it was a piece of candy and swallowed.

Once he swallowed the red orb, those below him could feel the sudden flux of energy from him as his body released a burst of energy like an explosion sending sonic boom. Scelus lowered himself to the ground and stuffed one hand into his pants pocket, 'I'm gonna need more souls to recover to my full strength. Come men, there's more chaos to spread.'

Justin and Giriko's face broke into wide excited grins while Noah and Gopher remained stoic. Scelus raised his other hand lazily to his side and snapped his fingers. A swirl of black aura surrounded him and his men and in a few moments they disappeared; leaving a destroyed town with no life. The howling wind seemed to sing a sad song for the dead and the sun sagged sadly as it cried blood. It slowly sank in the horizon, the sky turning a shade of red like the the blood that covered ground and walls. As it sank, the manical moon rises. It bore a wide crooked grin with blood dripping down its chin and tears of red down its cheeks. Its crescent shape seemed jagged instead of smooth.

The ground crunched as a pair of feet shuffled to a stop on the spot where Scelus and his men stood before they disappeared. The person tilted his head up to gaze at the moon and he clenched his fists by his side. The moon gazed at the person that the sun had missed. Its eyes narrowed and it chuckled. The chuckles turned to a cackle. It was amused by this person. Why is he wearing a stuffed animal's head?

Enrique stood still, 'Shit… What happened to you Justin?'

* * *

**I'm sleepy~ I need moar hours of sleep~ R&R please~**


	33. Ascend to Death Scythe

**Birth of Scelus**

**A/N: **Hey! I'm still alive~ But things have been busy for me! I have less than 2 weeks to prepare for my Uni's Convocation Day and I'm one of the people involved in the opening performance! I've been busy juggling with dance rehearsals and assignments! But no worries, I do write when I have time~ Okay I know I haven't done this in a looooong while! THANK YOU TO THOSE WHO HAVE **READ**, **REVIEWED** and **LIKE** MY STORY! XD **I LOVE YOU ALL!** If I were to thank everyone individually there'd be a veeeeeeeery long list for me o write! ANYWAY, ENJOY THIS CHAPTER! XD

***EDITED*** I keep confusing who is who between Teca Tlipoca and Enrique! XD Thanks for pointing it out MakenshiCrona~

**Summary:** They've defeated Kishin Asura and believed they've gained peace. But they're wrong. Lurking in the shadows, a group of people lead by a man named Noah are trying to create another Kishin using Chrona and Shinigami-sama's son, Kid. And and enemy thought dead wasn't as dead as they believed. How will Maka and gang defeat them? Will they be able to save both Kid and Chrona? They've found help from a young man who proclaimed himself as a Demon Weapon. Can they trust him? **AU**, OC & OOCs.

**Pairings:** SoulxMaka, KidxChrona, Black*StarxTsubaki, LizxOC, NoahxMedusa

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Soul Eater. It's the work of Okubo Atsushi. If I owned it, I won't be writing Fanfictions.

* * *

**Chapter Thirty Three: Ascend to Death Scythe**

Azusa gazed at the screen of glasses nervously. Her usually neat appearance was dishelved. She hadn't been resting well knowing that the Scelus situation had worsened for the past couple of days. Stein and the others couldn't keep up with Scelus' speed. They were often a step behind. Whenever they reach the town Scelus attacked, everyone had been dead and the town destroyed. It was disheartening to see. Now they had to change tactic. They had to anticipate Scelus' next destination. So far she could see a pattern. The last time Scelus was reported seen was in Eiswich a couple of days ago. Justin and the others had been there for almost three days. She knew they could kill everyone in less than a day but it seemed they wanted to toy with their kills as they waited for the Kishin.

Reports had said that there was not a single soul spared. Meaning Scelus had consumed every single soul of the witches living in that town. The next town attacked was a good ten miles north-eastward. It was just a small town, its inibitants a mixture of humans and witches who live in harmony. To her knowledge, it was probably the only town where human and witches coexisted in harmony. It was a pity that everyone was killed. They could be an example, to give hope, to give light and guide the other witches to change their way of life. It didn't take long for Scelus to _purge_ the town before he moved to his next target.

Azusa gazed at the map on the table next to her where she had marked the purged areas with red tacks. Nearly a dozen areas in two days were destroyed. The tacks were arranged in the shape of an eye and the woman frowned, _is he doing this on purpose? Marking the land with the _**_Insanity Insignia_**_?_ She hoped she was right. If she was, the next town where Stein was sent should be where Scelus was planning to attack next. She sighed and glanced over her shoulder. Shinigami-sama had been acting strangely. He doesn't talk much and when he does, his speech was often short and precise. She wondered if this is a sign that he is worried or something else that she should be concerned …

Her eyes then shifted to a few screens showing the Shibusen students who were sent out to handle some things outside. These were the best students. The next generation who will protect the world and defeat the Kishin. Azusa was impreseed with their progress. Within a couple of days they managed to collect so many 'bad' souls. Thanks to the influence of the Insane Wavelength, the bad people came out and wrecked havoc, making them easy targets for Shibusen. Her eyes focused onto Maka and Soul who were currently in the Land of the Southern Witches, fighting against a lone deranged witch. The witch was exiled from her town because she had endangered her coven. _This is it. Ninety nine bad souls and one Witch Soul and Soul Evans will be the next Death Scythe. Maka's power will increase along with his. Spirit sure would be very proud of her. She's one tough kid._

Her eyes flicked up to another screen where Black*Star was seen fighting against a group of men. Then her eyes moved to Kilik's screen where he was seen defending a group of defenseless people from a crazed weapon. Ox was fighting against a pair of twins who were a pair of serial killers. The two worked together by tricking young women with their charm then tortured and kill them for their sick twisted pleasure. The teenager seemed to be having no problem handling those pair. Kim was grouped with Angela and Mifune. They were within Death City, defending the public from crazed people who have killed others. Azusa was impressed by Angela's magical prowes. The small witch had learned a lot of useful magic from Medusa.

Azusa frowned slightly at the thought of the Snake Witch. Her eyes then moved to a screen where Chrona was seen facing against golems. The golems had appeared in a village in the east and began going on a rampage. It seemed restless souls of the dead had possessed the golems and they are releasing their anger for their death by destroying anything around them. The Dragon Witch managed to destroy most of the golems and it was obvious she was exhausted. Granted she hadn't been resting since she found out both her parents were gone. Azusa was worried when the girl demanded that she be allowed to take missions 8 hours ago. She knew the young witch was an introvert and seeing her so determined and angry was concerning. The witch refused to cope and she plunged herself into dangerous situations just to forget that she was now 'alone'. Marie tried to make her stay but it was futile. The girl was smart enough to take her missions everytime Maka was not around to stop her.

Azusa sighed and pulled her gaze away from the screens and let her eyes gaze at a square mirror. She reached forward and tapped the glass, 'Tezca?'

Her companion's covered face appeared in the glass. She bit her bottom lip to restrain herself from demanding him to remove his silly animal head. Instead of a bear's head, it had been replaced with a rabbit head. And it irked her so, so, so much. She was surprised when Tezca contacted them two days ago. Afterall he was assumed dead by everyone. He had briefly explained that he had managed to escape the killing blow by teleporting himself into the mirror and leaving a clone in his place. It was one of his useful abilities that few of them remembered. She hoped Justin did not remember he possessed such ability.

'_Azu, what's up?_'

Ignoring the nickname he gave her she spoke, 'Can you give me an update of Scelus' whereabout?'

The man hummed and tilted the rabbit head to the right a bit, '_Right now he's in a village called Banarth. He just got there about three minutes ago_.'

'Good, it seems he is going in a pattern I believed he was moving. Stein and the others should be able to intercept them in their next destination. I hope everyone would be alright…'

Tezca flashed her a thumbs up, '_Don't worry Azu! I'll be there to assist them!_'

'I'm just worried… Scelus has grown stronger and remember, you said it yourself, he consumed all the souls of the witches of Eiswich. He's gaining more strength with all the souls he had consumed. It would be a fight to death when you face him,' Azusa shuddered at the thought of fighting the Kishin face to face.

'_True but we don't back down from a fight right Enrique?_' asked Tezca. His weapon, Enrique, made an approving monkey sound. He noticed Azusa's solem expression, '_… I'll make sure everyone escape from there when things get out of control. I promise_.'

Azusa frowned slightly, 'Don't make a promise that's hard to keep.'

'_Hey! Have I ever broken a promise with you?_'

Azusa gave a weak smile, 'Guess not.'

'_You look ugly. Why don't you go take a rest? I'm sure some rest will do you good_,' he said cheekily. Before Azusa could protest he interrupted her, '_Excalibur can keep watch while you rest. Ain't I right?_'

'What?'

'Indeed. The baka there is correct. A beautiful being such as yourself should get enough beauty sleep to face this ugly reality,' said a voice behind her.

Azusa spun arand and there stood the oddly shaped being called Excalibur. Her eyes twitched slightly, 'I-I'm not tired!'

Excalibur jutted his cane at her direction, 'Baka! You could barely stand on your feet! Go to your chambers and get those beauty sleep, fair lady.'

'_I suggest you just listen to him Azu. Besides, even soldiers need their rests in a war. You'll just lose focus or get sick if you don't rest._'

'You know, Excalibur and Tezca-kun do have a good point…' said Shinigami-sama who she had actually forgotten was in the room at that moment.

With a defeated sigh, Azusa nodded her head tiredly. She gave a half-hearted glare at Tezca who laughed nervously while rubbing his neck. With a tap, the glass shimmered and his image disappeared. She brushed her hands down her clothes, to straighten out the creases then turned to Excalibur and Shinigami-sama, 'I'll be taking my leave then.'

'Sleep well fair lady,' said Excalibur.

Shinigami-sama nodded, 'Don't forget to have some bites when you wake up Azusa-chan.'

'Yes sir.'

After the woman left, Excalibur began tapping his foot in a rhythm. Without turning to the Death God next to him, he spoke, 'Baka! You're growing weak my foolish friend.'

'You know as well as I that no two Death Gods are to exist in one realm,' replied Shinigami-sama.

'Oh? So the foolish boy has unlocked his Shinigami powers?'

Shinigami-sama nodded his head slowly, 'The second Senzu Line will be complete soon. Once that happens, he and I will be equally matched in terms of Death God strength. However, since he is partly Kishin, his strength will exceed mine.'

'Baka!' Excalibur paused with his pose, cane pointed at Shinigami-sama, '…I have lived for so many years. They may be young, the foolish young generation, but they are powerful. Hope is their strength. Courage is their weapon. Their heart will lead them to victory. I have faith in them that they will be able to bring peace back to this chaotic world.'

'Hehehehe, I guess I'm finally reaching that age huh?'

'Indeed my foolish friend. It is time for you to pass down the torch and let the new generation take lead. Believe that Death the Kid, no, Kaito, will defeat his own demon and come out victorious. He is strong, noble and wise, you've raised him well… Now, what is this new tea that you wanted to introduce to me?'

Shinigami-sama perked up, he giggled and bobbed side to side excitedly and began chattering about the new tea recipe that he had recently made. Excalibur would comment him by spouting 'Baka' when praising his friend.

* * *

Chrona groaned as soon as she hit her soft bed. Ragnarok sprout out from her back and crossed his arms, 'Serves you right! I told you not to take that mission. You're going to get us both killed!'

The girl said a muffled, 'Shut up!'

Ragnarok sighed, 'You know… you can talk to me. I may not be good at consoling people but talking helps.'

'Don't wanna talk about it…'

'Oh stop being such a baby!'

Chrona sat up and growled, 'Stop babying me!'

'Not until you stop endangering our lives! I know you're upset and all but putting yourself in danger is not healthy! I'm tired of you acting like this! Everyone is worried about you! I'm worried about you! Heck if Noah found out he'll probably be worried sick too!'

Chrona clutched her bed sheet until her knuckles turned white. She didn't say anything so Ragnarok took his cue and said, barely above a whisper, 'You're not alone anymore…'

'I-I know… b-but I can't help it. There's this… this emptiness, i-it hurts….'

She didn't realize that her eyes had been shut when her eyes snapped open. She was stiff as Ragnarok's arms were around her neck, one of his hands gently stroking her head. She blinked and realized she was crying. Her partner mumbled something that sounds like 'It'll be okay', 'I'm here', 'You can cry to your heart's content' and many other things as the time pass by. She soon fell asleep due to exhaustion and Ragnarok let out a sigh as he tucked her in. He hovered above her observing her tear streaked face, 'Idiot. You're such a mess.'

There was a knock and the door opened. He held back a growl and relaxed when he saw Marie's head popped in. The woman gave him an apologetic and sad smile, 'How is she?'

'Finally sleeping.'

'Good. I was getting worried.'

'We all are.'

Marie quietly approached the bed and gently wiped away Chrona's tears, 'Poor girl.'

'Is everyone else back yet?'

'Huh? Oh yes. Maka and Soul just got back and they're getting ready to meet Shinigami-sama.'

'So they finally got the last soul huh?'

Marie beamed with pride, 'Yes!'

Ragnarok grumbled, 'Lucky for Soul… I can't turn to a Death Scythe.'

The woman blinked, 'Oh yes… cuz you and Chrona-chan…'

'Man, I wish there's a way to be separated. I kinda miss my real body.'

Marie chuckled lightly, 'I'm sure you do… Was it hard?'

'Huh? Being stuck together?'

'Your first time fused with her…'

'Well, I'll tell ya this. It was very awkward… and annoying. Chrona was such a whiny kid and it doesn't help with Medusa… well, being uncaring…'

Marie pulled the chair from the desk and brought it close to the bed, careful not to make too much noise, 'How was she? I mean, before… she changed.'

Ragnarok looked startled and she quickly added, 'Chrona asked me before if mothers will act cold to their children if they… hate them…'

'Oh… When was that?'

'Umm, months ago. When she stayed here. It was sometime before the BREW retrieval mission.'

'I-I see…'

'She told me you were sleeping so I'm not surprised if you have no knowledge of that day.'

They fell into a long silence before Ragnarok shifted and began speaking, 'Medusa… She used to be a kind and caring woman,' he paused and looked up at Marie who gave him an encouraging nod to continue, 'She was kinda timid too. She found me injured in the streets and took me in and nursed me back to health. Chrona was still in her belly that time. I made a vow to stay with her and protect her and her baby to repay her kindness. I dunno how but I knew she was a Witch from the first time I laid eyes on her… but for a Witch, she was weak. Maybe it was cuz she was very shy…'

'There would be times when she would talk about her… uhh, lover, Noah. I didn't know his name back then though, she never mentioned his name. She always has this wistful look on her face everytime she looked out the window. But that look sometimes changed to anger or sorrow. I thought he was dead or something. Five months after the day she found me, Chrona was born…' Ragnarok lightly stroked Chrona's lavender hair.

'She was very weak. The doctor said that she might not live up to ten years. Medusa was devastated by the news… and that's when she began changing. It started with her behavior. She would be staring off into space more often. She forgot things… and there were time when she doesn't even act like herself at all. Like she was possessed or something… Then she got obsessed with the Black Blood and the power of the Kishin. She brought home an old scroll and told me it could help Chrona. I was attached to her and Chrona, I feel responsible so I agreed to help her no matter what was requested. She knew I have Black Blood and she was trying to figure out a way how to use it to help Chrona…'

'So it was the fusion?' asked Marie with a small frown.

'Acording to the scroll… I'm not entirely sure though. I… I can't read,' said the Black Sword bashfully. He cleared his throat and continued, 'I was fused with Chrona with magic.'

'Wait, I thought you were melted then-'

'That's not true! Hell, think about it, if I were melted I'd be dead!'

'Oh… right.'

'We were merged together using a very powerful magic that Medusa had managed to cast. I can't say I know how it happened. I was knocked out cold by the spell and then woke up as a part of Chrona. She freaked out when she found out that I was in her blood.'

'Who wouldn't?'

Ragnarok chuckled dryly, 'Medusa… trained Chrona. Molding her to be a Kishin… it failed though…'

There was a knock on the door and they looked at it as it opened. Maka's head popped in and she gave them a wary smile, 'Is Chrona-chan up?'

Marie quickly stood and hid Chrona's tear stained face from her, 'She just fell asleep. She was exhausted after her training.'

Maka's smile fell, 'Oh… Then, I'll talk with her later.'

'How was your mission Maka-chan?' aske Marie as sheled the girl out.

'It was tough but we managed to get the last 5 souls. Man, I was hoping to take Chrona-chan along to see Soul's transformation to a Death Scythe…'

'Well, it can't be helped. Chrona-chan worked hard and she deserves to rest no?'

'You're right!'

* * *

Kilik shifted his weight to his left foot and brushed his clothes, 'Man, this feels kinda weird. When was the last time we wore uniforms?'

'What are you saying? I think this is cool!' said Ox enthusiastically.

Harvar grunted and crossed his arms. Kilik shrugged, 'Well, I still prefer my casual clothes…'

He chuckled when he saw his twin weapons fidgeting in their new outfits. Fire was pouting and Thunder looked flustered; the two obviously not comfortable with their new clothes. Liz was busy trying to tuck in Fire's shirt while Patty lingered nearby.

They turned when they heard footsteps as Kim, Jacqueline, Mifune and Angela approached them. Ox gave Kim a wide grin and the Tanuki Witch scowled, her cheeks gave off a faint blush. Jacqueline greeted them with a nod which Harvar returned. Angela gave off a squeal and ran to greet the twins, chatting animatedly with Mifune and Kilik keeping amused eyes on them.

'Everyone's here. Where're the guests of honor?' asked Ox.

'Yo! Sorry I'm late guys,' said Soul.

Tsubaki who had been silent next to Black*Star spoke, 'Where's Maka-chan?'

Soul shrugged, 'Maybe went to get Chrona.'

The door slammed open and Maka came running in. She stopped and panted slightly and gave them an apologetic grin, 'Sorry I'm late guys!'

Black*Star stood up and raised a brow, 'Where's Chrona?'

'Eeh, she's sleeping. Marie-sensei said she exhausted herself during training.'

'Poor girl…' said Tsubaki.

'So everyone's here,' said Azusa as she approached the crowd, a small box in her hands. Everyone looked around then nodded their heads. The woman nodded her head, 'Good. Soul 'Eater' Evans, Maka Albarn, step forward.'

The two parters step forward side-by-side. Azusa smiled at them as she lifted the box toward Maka, 'Congratulations on your achievement. This is the last soul that will aid Soul-kun to ascend to Death Scythe.'

Maka opened the box and inside was a Witch's Soul. She took the soul in her hands then turned to her partner and she smiled, 'We did it Soul.'

Her partner grinned, 'Yeah.'

Soul stared at the Witch Soul in his partner's hand, _with this last soul… I will ascend to Death Scythe. Kid, you hang in there! We're getting stronger for you. We'll help you gain your freedom!_ His hand reached forward and he took the soul from Maka's hand and brought it up over his tilted head, he grinned, 'Itadakimasu!'

Shinigami-sama watched in silence as Soul devoured the Witch Soul, _with this 100th soul, a new Death Scythe will be born. Kid-kun, he will be yours to wield... not me._

* * *

'Oh?'

'What is it Scelus-sama?' asked Gopher.

Scelus chuckled, 'Looks like there's a new Death Scythe.'

Gopher's eyes narrowed, 'Is it Maka Albarn's Scythe?'

'It seems so… this will be entertaining. I hope they'll give me more challenge than these two,' said Scelus as he gazed down at the two bloodied bodies by his feet. One of them moved as the man coughed. His red locks stuck to his blood covered face. He opened his eyes and stared at Scelus with determination, 'M-Maka-chan… she'll come and… b-beat the shit out of you…'

Scelus smirked, 'You have such high faith in your daughter Spirit-san. I wonder why?'

Spirit shakily propped himself up on his elbows, 'S-she's strong… she won't give up easily… she… she'll do anyting t-to save Kid.'

Gopher growled and stepped forward but he was stopped by Scelus, 'No. let him live,' His eyes glinted with glee, 'I want him to see his daughter's failure.'

'What of the other one?' asked Gopher, eyes on Stein.

'You may dispose of him.'

Gopher's eyes shone with excitement as he raised his hand, aiming at Stein, 'As you request, Scelus-sama.'

As his palm glowed golden, Tezca materialized in front of Stein and Spirit. The trio then vanished just as the beam of energy was released. It hit something invisible and was reflected toward Scelus. Gopher gasped and jumped in front of the Kishin to shield him.

Justin and Giriko paused when they heard the huge explosion. They rushed to the scene and Justin was first to voice his concern, 'Lord Scelus?'

'I'm fine,' replied Scelus' calm voice.

Giriko grimaced when he saw Gopher's body once the smoke cleared, 'The Hell happened?'

Scelus' eyes shifted to Justin, 'I thought you killed Tezca.'

'I did My Lord.'

The Kishin fully turned to the young Priest, 'You did? Have you confirmed that what you've killed is the real him?'

Justin blinked, 'I… I did not.'

Giriko jumped when Justin fell next to him after Scelus suddenly backhanded him. Justin hissed and propped himself up on his elbows, 'F-forgive me My Lord!'

Scelus stared at him coldly, 'Do not repeat this mistake again.'

Justin bowed his head, 'U-understood.'

Giriko tensed when Scelus turned to him. He raised his hands, palms facing forward, and took a wary step back, 'I-I get it b-b-boss!'

'Good. Make no mistake and I'll let you live. Noah!'

Noah materialized beside him and bowed, 'Master?'

'Take care of Gopher.'

'Yes Master,' Noah picked up the injured teen then disappeared.

Scelus turned to Justin who was now standing on his feet, 'Hunt down Tezca Tlipoca… And finish him. His abilities can give Shibusen leverage and I don't want them to interrupt my full resurrection!'

'My Lord,' said Justin with a bow.

The Kishin sighed, 'Get out of my sight. Both of you!'

'O-okay!'

'Yes, My Lord.'

Once the two vanished, Scelus scowled, 'You are persistent Shinigami-kun.'

'**I will not allow you to hurt my friends!**'

'Big words for one who has no control.'

'**Just you wait and see Scelus! Maka and the others will come and defeat you! I will fight you too! I will not stand silently and watch you destroy everything!**'

'Kuhuhuhu, I have never faced so many resistances before. I hope it will be one good fight,' Scelus raised a hand over his head, one finger pointing the sky. A red sphere appeared at his fingertip. It grew larger as seconds tick by. He grinned, 'Let this be a message to them!'

* * *

**WHOOOO! Thank you for reading! I'd like to keep Tezca Tlipoca alive cuz he's amusing! XD Thank you for reading and don't forget to leave a review if you can~ virtual sushis to all!**


	34. Take it to the Sky Part I

**Birth of Scelus**

**A/N: **RAWRRR! Sorry for not updating for months guys! My semester has gotten busier as I am approaching my final year. And I don't actually have much free time during my semester break either... (ll=,=) Anyway, I ain't gonna say much. I hope ya'll enjoy this chapter! XD PART ONE of TAKE IT TO THE SKY!

The battle in the blue sky!

Spread your wings Maka!

**MAKA VS. GOPHER!**

And what's this?

Noah announces that he has a way to separate Ragnarok and Chrona?

The sacrifice to achieve Ragnarok's dream to become a Death Scythe?

**FATHER DAUGHTER REUNION!**

**Summary:** They've defeated Kishin Asura and believed they've gained peace. But they're wrong. Lurking in the shadows, a group of people lead by a man named Noah are trying to create another Kishin using Chrona and Shinigami-sama's son, Kid. And and enemy thought dead wasn't as dead as they believed. How will Maka and gang defeat them? Will they be able to save both Kid and Chrona? They've found help from a young man who proclaimed himself as a Demon Weapon. Can they trust him? **AU**, OC & OOCs.

**Pairings:** SoulxMaka, KidxChrona, Black*StarxTsubaki, LizxOC, NoahxMedusa

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Soul Eater. It's the work of Okubo Atsushi. If I owned it, I won't be writing Fanfictions.

* * *

**Chapter Thirty Four: Take it to the sky! [Part 1]**

'_This is ridiculous!_'

'Shut up Soul!'

'_C'mon Maka! These __**wings**__ of yours are useless!_'

Kim sighed as she listened to her two bickering friends, 'This is gonna take a while isn't it Jacky-chan?'

Jacqueline rolled her eyes and crossed her arms in front of her chest with an annoyed huff. The two of them were assigned to teach Maka and Soul the ability of flight now that Soul had upgraded to a Death Scythe. Maka was being stubborn and had insisted Soul to use a pair of _cute_ wings instead of the previous rugged one that he had created. And the two were making laps, flying around the court at a relatively slow pace which annoys everyone but Maka.

Jacqueline pursed her lips, 'Why are we the one who have to _babysit_ them?'

'Now, now, Jacky-chan… I know you wanted to go with Kilik-kun and the others for a mission but currently we're the only ones who can teach them flight.'

'But Chrona can fly too right?'

'Yes but she's different. Her err, _wings_, are part of her body… well, kinda.'

The taller girl groaned, 'At this current rate, they'll never master flight by today!'

'Ouch! Watch it Soul!'

'_Don't blame me! It's hard to fly with these ridiculously small wings!_'

Maka puffed up her cheeks and pouted, 'I like these wings better than the other one!'

'_Ughh! Can't you at least try and make them bigger?_' asked the Death Scythe. Soul felt like ripping his hair off his head in exasperation.

'But they turned ugly every time I tried! Besides, I don't think size matters! As long as we're flying its okay!'

'_No it's NOT okay! You're heavy!'_

'Are you saying I'm FAT?'

'There they go…' said Jacqueline flatly. Kim did a face-palm beside her.

A shadow loomed from behind and they turned to see Chrona descending. Once she touched ground, her wings went back inside her back. She gave them a wary smile, 'H-how was the training?'

'Slow,' replied Jacqueline with a hint of annoyace. Chrona flinched slightly at her tone but relaxed when she realized the girl was not annoyed with her at all. Ragnarok sprout out from Chrona's back and he looked at Maka and Soul in the air. He instantly burst out laughing histerically 'BWAHAHAHAHAHA! W-What the fuck is THAT?'

Maka scowled and descended, 'What are you laughing at jerk?'

Ragnarok pointed at Soul, 'Those things! What are they? Bwahahahaha! Are those supposed to be wings?'

The blonde glared at him, 'Yeah! Those are wings!'

'Gahahahaha! T-they're fucking ridiculous!'

'_See… told ya_,' said Soul grumpily.

Maka's eyes narrowed and her face slowly turned red. Chrona quickly waved her arms around, 'I-I think t-t-they're cute!'

Everyone waited anxiously for her reaction and they all visibly relaxed when Maka let out a sigh and dismounted her partner. Soul transformed to his human form and he twisted his right shoulder and gave it a massage. He bit back a sarcastic remark about Maka's wight and turned to the newcomers, 'So, why are you two here?'

Chrona quickly turned nervous and solemn, 'I-it's about your father…'

Maka raised a brow, 'My dad?'

The witch remained silent and so Ragnarok spoke, 'Your old man and the screw head guy are back. They ain't in the best shape.'

* * *

Marie and Nygus jumped when the door slammed open. Maka stood there gasping for air, 'Papa! Where's papa?'

'Maka, calm down!' said Marie.

The girl rushed in and approached the bed. Her breath hitched when she saw her father's bandaged covered body. On the other bed, lay Stein. He too was covered in bandages. Her vision was blurred by tears and she let them trail down her cheeks. She felt someone lay a gentle hand on her shoulder and looked over to her right at Soul who was giving her a determined look, 'He's gonna be okay.'

Maka quickly wiped away her tears and turned to stare at her father's bruised face, 'I'm gonna get stronger and make him proud!'

Soul smiled sadly, 'Atta girl…'

Marie led her to a chair and made her sit and began explaining the severity of his injuries while Soul helped Nygus took care of things in the infirmary. He stopped and then turned to Azusa and whispered, 'Where's Armageddon?'

The woman paused, and then she shook her head.

Soul felt his heart skipped a beat. He looked over at the door and saw Chrona standing there with a solemn expression. Ragnarok was nowhere to be seen. The girl shook her head then left.

'_He's not coming back…_' whispered Ragnarok.

Chrona's heart ached at his defeated tone, 'I'm sure he's still alive. He has Black Blood. Just like you Ragnarok.'

'_But we're not immortal…_'

Chrona stared at the floor and stopped walking. She knew how much it hurt to lose someone, especially a family. Ragnarok doesn't show it but she could feel his pain, 'You don't have to be tough all the time Ragnarok… you're human too.'

She blinked her eyes and tears dripped to the floor. _If you're not gong to cry then I'll cry for you…_

* * *

_The sunset is a beautiful view if you look at it from this side of Shubusen's rooftop. Well, this might be one of the last things I'll see_, mused the meister. Tezca heard the footsteps approaching from the distant. He did not turn to greet the person behind him. After all, only one person knows his favorite spot. He heard her clear her throat, 'Tezca?'

'Yeah Azu?'

'You're going to leave again, aren't you?'

'… yeah. And maybe I might not come back.'

Azusa walked around and stood in front of him. Tezca blinked his eyes and realized she was not wearing her glasses. He smiled and thought how pretty she looked. He grinned when she crossed her arms in front her chest and looked to the side, a sign he knew too well. It meant she wanted to ask something that she is too shy to voice out.

'So what's up Azu?'

Azusa took a quick glance at him and felt her cheeks warm up, 'I… I'm curious…'

Tezca tilted his Bunny-mask covered head, 'About?'

The woman sighed and looked at him sternly. He noticed she was pouting. _How cute!_ Azusa tucked her wind swept hair behind her left ear, 'Your face.'

'Ah…'

She took a step closer, 'May I have a look at it?'

Tezca felt his heart racing as she reached forward and put her hands on either side of the mask he was wearing. He felt her slowly lifting it up and he quickly grabbed her wrist to stop her, 'Promise me… you won't freak out?'

Azusa blinked her eyes, 'I promise.'

Tezca smiled and shut his eyes as he released her wrists. He saw red behind his eyeslids when the mask was off. He felt the cool wind caressing his face and the warmth of the last sunrays. He gasped when he felt something warm and soft on either side of his face, the right side less sensitive. The sensation was familiar yet foreign to him.

'Open your eyes Tezca Tlipoca,' whispered Azusa.

He slowly opened his eyes and blinked a few times when the wind irritated his eyes. The world looked the same but at the same time different around him. It looked wider and brighter. He focused his gaze on Azusa's tear-streaked face, 'Azusa?'

The woman shook her head, 'I… I'm okay.'

He shut his eyes once again as she explored his face with her hands. His damaged skin could barely feel her gentle touch. He opened his eyes when he heard her asked him to do so again. This time he saw her smiling at him and he smiled.

'You have beautiful eyes Tezca.'

'Thank you.'

Azusa stood on her tiptoe and kissed his nose, 'Be careful.'

He leaned forward and kissed her forehead, 'I will.'

She held him in an embrace as they watched the sunset in the horizon. Once the last ray of sun disappeared, they parted. Azusa picked the mask off the floor and gave it to Tezca. Their hands touched for a moment when he took it from her. He gave her a grin, 'I'll be off then. Reiji'll be annoyed if I'm late!'

'Good luck,' said Azusa with a sad smile. When the door closed behind him, she whispered, 'I really like you… you know.'

* * *

Black*Star clenched his fists tightly as he watched the replay in the mirror. He felt anger, anxiety, excitement and fear. _This Scelus guy is strong!_ His eyes narrowed as he watched the gigantic red orb exploded and destroying everything around Scelus, leaving nothing but dust. Reiji stepped up beside him with arms crossed over his chest, 'You ready kid?'

'Of course!' replied the ninja.

'Are you sure this is a good idea?' asked Sid as he stared at the teen he had raised. Sure he had grown strong but will he be an asset or a liability in this mission?

Reiji turned to Sid, 'Don't worry. The kid's the best choice for this mission. He and I have Shadow-related abilities while Tezca can use reflective abilities. Both abilities are useful for a dangerous Search and Rescue mission like this.'

'Speaking of Tezca, where is he?' asked Sid.

'Sorry I'm late!' said Tezca as he materialized next to a mirror.

Reiji nodded, 'Okay, the team has been assembled. We should leave as soon as possible to rescue our people. Time is of importance here.'

Tsubaki who had remained silent was startled out of her nervous thought when she felt someone grasped her hand. She turned to Black*Star who gave her a smile, 'We'll do fine. We're an awesome team, remember?'

She smiled back, 'We're number one.'

'Okay, Tezca. We're ready.'

Tezca saluted and said cheerfully, 'Roger!'

Sid watched them disappear from sight, '… come back safe kid.'

A hand gentle grasp his shoulder and he looked over at Nygus, 'The kid'll be alright Sid. He's tough…'

'How are Spirit and Stein?'

'They'll recover. None of their wounds are fatal.'

Sid nodded his head then he walked away. Nygus watched him in silence and then she sighed before turning away and walked back toward the infirmary.

* * *

The teenager groaned as he came into consciousness. He pressed a palm against his throbbing forehead and sat up painfully. The room was dim enough to not cause his eyes pain. He felt another presence in the room and turned to the other person. The man turned to him, 'You're awake.'

'Noah? What happened?'

The man seemd to hesitate before replying, 'You got injured by one of your own attack. It was reflected toward Scelus and you took the blow…'

The teen bowed his head in shame, 'I… I see. Is Scelus-sama alright?'

'Yes. Thanks to you.'

Gopher stood up and examined himself. He nodded once he was satisfied, 'I should return to Scelus-sama's side.'

Noah raised a hand to stop him, 'Actually, he have a mission for you.'

The teenager blinked, 'What is it?'

'… you are to accompany me confront Maka Albarn and Chrona.'

Gopher sighed in disappointment, 'If it is what Scelus-sama wished.'

He stepped closer and stood next to the man. Noah nodded then he took out a piece of paper, '_Teleport!_'

The two vanished in a wisp of black smoke and the paper that floated in the air where they stood disintegrated to dust. When Gopher's vision cleared he found himself standing on a barren land surrounded by rocky cliff.

'F-father?'

Gopher spun around and saw Chrona standing there, eyes wide as she stared at Noah. The girl's eyes shifted to him and he saw fear in her eyes. A smirk graced his lips as he stepped toward her and she took a step back. He stopped when he felt a firm grip on his shoulder. Gopher frowned and turned to Noah questioningly.

Noah gazed back at him calmly, 'I'll take care of her. Your opponent is her.'

Gopher gazed up at who was Noah pointing and he growled when he saw Maka, 'Maka Albarn…'

Maka gazed down at Noah and Gopher and frowned, 'W-what are they doing here?'

Chrona let out a startled squeak when Gopher suddenly shot off into the sky, 'M-Maka-chan!'

'Chrona wait!' said Noah.

The girl stopped and turned to her father, 'F-father, what's going on? Why are you with him?'

'I'll explain later. Fly south, I'll be right behind you.'

The girl hesitated for a moment before giving a small nod. Wings sprout out from her back and she flew off. Noah tailed after her after summoning a black creature which has the resemblance of a stingray.

Maka saw Noah tailed after Chrona, heading south but she didn't worry because she quickly noticed the man didn't make an attempt to attack her friend. She focused on her opponent who was floating in front of her. Her brows furrowed in confusion when she realized he was flying with the aid of a pair of wings from his bangle. Her confusion also went to the strange aura surrounding the teen's Grigori Soul. _What's that? It wasn't there when I last met him…_

'Maka Albarn, you are a thorn in Master Scelus' side. I will destroy you!' said Gopher angrily.

Maka clencehed her fists tightly, 'Let me see you try!'

'I think this is far enough!' yelled Noah and Chrona stopped. She descended and her wings disappeared as she turned to her father. She was caught off guard when he pulled her in an embrace.

'I'm sorry Chrona…'

'I-it's okay father…'

Noah pulled back and gazed at her with guilt in his eyes, 'I shouldn't have left you but I have no choice. I have to get Scelus away from Shibusen to protect you.'

'F-father… Mother… she's…she's gone…' said the young witch with watery eyes.

Noah took in a sharp breath, 'W-what?'

'She… she couldn't stay in my body for long or else my soul will fade. That's why she… she let go.'

Noah wrapped his arms around his daughter tightly as she began sobbing. They stayed in silence for a minute before he gently pushed her back. With hands still grasping her arms gently, he gazed into her eyes seriously, 'Listen Chrona. I have a way to separate you and Ragnarok.'

'W-what? Really?'

Ragnark appeared, 'You sure?'

The man nodded, 'Yes, but…'

'What is it?' asked Ragnarok impatiently.

'The spell needs a sacrifice.'

Chrona's eyes widened when she caught on the meaning in his voice and words, 'NO!'

'What?' asked Ragnarok.

Chrona clutched her father's jacket, 'You can't do it! I won't allow it!'

She heard Ragnarok cursed when he finally caught on. She shook her head and fresh tears streamed down her cheeks, 'Father! Please!'

Noah bowed his head solemnly, 'I'm sorry… but you'll need Ragnarok as a Death Scythe to confront Scelus. Maka will need your help.'

'But I don't want to lose you!'

Noah grasp her hands gently, 'It must be done Chrona…'

Chrona hugged her father tightly, 'It's not f-fair! Why is t-t-this happening to m-me?'

Ragnarok made eye contact with Noah, 'Is this… necessary?'

'To subdue Scelus… Yes.'

'I don't like this as much as Chrona but…' Ragnarok shifted his gaze to the back of Chrona's head, '…since you say so… I promise I'll watch after your girl. Like I promised Medusa.'

'Rachel…'

'Huh?'

'Her real name… it's Rachel,' said Noah with a wistful smile as he stroked Chrona's head affectionately, 'I'm so sorry Chrona…'

The girl reluctantly stepped back and quickly wiped away her tears with the back of her hand. She looked up at her father with red eyes, 'W-will it hurt?'

'I don't know.'

'No, I mean… for you. Will you be in pain?'

Noah smiled sadly, 'I don't know dear.'

Chrona held her father's hands, 'I… I will be strong. I will not make your sacrifice be a waste!'

Noah hugged her once again and sighed, 'I know you will. You're stronger than you think Chrona. Just like your mother… you just have to find that strength within you.'

Chrona shut her eyes and enjoyed her last few minutes with her father. Remembering his warmth, his voice, his scent and his soul, 'I love you father…'

Noah smiled sadly, 'I love you too Chrona….'

* * *

**I think it'd be sweet if Tezca and Azusa have feelings for each other. They'll make a sort-of cute couple! I'm hitting a Writer's Block at the moment. Hope it goes away soon so I can satisfy all of your anticipation! XD**

**Anyways, you know the drill R&R~**


	35. Take it to the Sky Part II

**Birth of Scelus**

**A/N: **Hey there! Last week I've been busy with an art workshop and then after that I got sick and need to recover. I managed to finish this chapter today and I hope you guys enjoy reading this! Err, not gonna say much so yeah~ go read, enjoy and leave a review! :D

**Summary:** They've defeated Kishin Asura and believed they've gained peace. But they're wrong. Lurking in the shadows, a group of people lead by a man named Noah are trying to create another Kishin using Chrona and Shinigami-sama's son, Kid. And and enemy thought dead wasn't as dead as they believed. How will Maka and gang defeat them? Will they be able to save both Kid and Chrona? They've found help from a young man who proclaimed himself as a Demon Weapon. Can they trust him? **AU**, OC & OOCs.

**Pairings:** SoulxMaka, KidxChrona, Black*StarxTsubaki, LizxOC, NoahxMedusa

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Soul Eater. It's the work of Okubo Atsushi. If I owned it, I won't be writing Fanfictions.

* * *

**Chapter Thirty Five: Take it to the Sky [Part II]**

'Haaaaaaaaaaaa!' cried Maka as she swung Soul in a big arc. Sparks flying around the Death Scythe as it sent a crescent shaped aura flying toward their opponent. Gopher released a battle cry of his own as he released an energy beam from his morphed tunic. The two energies collided and exploded in the air sending the two teens flying back and hit the opposing cliff walls.

'_MAKA?'_ asked Soul concerned.

'I'm okay!' she replied as she wiped the blood trailing down her temple from the small cut on her left forehead. Her eyes quickly followed Gopher as he flew to her right in a blink of an eye. She let out a yelp when his foot barely missed her face. She counter-attacked with a kick but he flew up in the air.

'_Maka, we have to take flight! We can't catch up to him if we're on the ground!_' said Soul.

'I know but-'

'_Maka!_'

'Grrrr! Alright! I get it!' cried Maka frustrated.

'_And we are _**_NOT_**_ using those _**_cute_**_ wings you hear me?_'

'What? Why-'

'_Because we can't fly fast with a very controlled energy!_'

Maka pouted, 'Fine!'

Soul grinned victoriously as a pair of large _un-cute_ looking wings sprout out from the sides of his blade. Maka grumbled as she hopped onto the Death Scythe, 'Let's go!'

They duo shot off toward Gopher who was waiting for them in the air with a mad grin. He charged energy on his right hand then shot it off at Maka when she was closer. The girl swerved to the right, dodging the energy ball, then to the left sharply and landed a foot on Gopher's back, sending him spinning in the air. He quickly regained his balance and shot a ball of energy at her. Maka dodged again, 'What now? Our attacks are mostly close ranged you know!'

'_I know that! Just try and take him to ground level!_'

'Easier said that done!'

She dodged a series of energy balls shot toward her. She had noticed a pattern in his attacks. It usually took him a few seconds to charge his attacks. If only she could get close enough to intercept him before he launches his attacks. She tried speeding toward him for an attack but he was able to out maneuver her, then he'd attack her and she had to move back to either dodge or defend herself. She gritted her teeth, _I should've asked Reiji to teach me some long-range attacks!_

'_How about we try wearing him out?_'

'Good idea but I don't think we'll be able to stay airborne long either! Remember? We just learnt how to fly! And I'm actually feeling the strain of controlling our Soul Wavelengths to maintain this form!'

'What's wrong Maka Albarn? Can't catch up?' mocked Gopher.

'Seriously! What is wrong with him? What've I done to make him hate me so much?' muttered Maka as she shot the grinning teenager a death glare.

'_Beats me. Anyway, got a plan to get him grounded?_'

Maka's eyes caught the sight of trees in the distance. Then at the earlier thought of her senior Reiji, an idea hatched and she smirked, 'Yeah... Hey you! Think you can catch up?'

'Wha-?'

'Come and get me!' said Maka as she flew pass Gopher and headed straight toward the thick forest. The teen growled and took chase. He lost sight of her the instant she entered the forest and he cursed under his breath. After a few times getting his wings caught or scraped on some branches, he landed on a tree branch. He dismissed his wings and listened hard for any noise. His eyes rapidly scanned his surrounding but all he saw are trees, trees and TREES! He frowned when he couldn't sense his enemies' Soul Wavelengths.

He clenched his fists and growled, 'What the Hell? Where is she?'

Meanwhile, Maka was spying him from behind a tree. She had suppressed Soul's and her Soul Wavelength with a technique nearly similar to a witch's Soul Protect but without the use of magic. She learnt the technique from Reiji weeks ago.

_'What? You say we can do something similar to Soul Protect? This… This ability you called Soul Restrain?' asked Maka._

_ Reiji sighed, 'Yes. Now stop asking questions and do as I say.'_

_ 'O-okay…'_

_ 'This technique can only be mastered by those who have mastered their Soul Perception ability because only those with the ability can _**_see_**_ if their enemy can sense them or not. Understand?'_

_ 'Uhh… I think so.'_

_ The young man rolled his eyes, 'Okay. Soul doesn't have the Soul Perception ability correct?'_

_ 'Yeah…' said the teen who was sitting at the side of the gym._

_ 'But since you and Maka are compatible partners, it shouldn't be a problem for Maka to _**_hide_**_ you as well. All she needs is just to get your soul wavelength in synch with hers. It's that simple. First I shall demonstrate. Maka, turn around and close your eyes. See me with only your Soul Perception ability.'_

_ The girl nodded and did as she was told. She took in a deep breath and concentrated. She could sense Soul's and Reiji's souls, the latter being closer to her. She let out a startled gasp when Reiji's presence suddenly vanished. She concentrated hard to sense where he had gone to but couldn't even sense even a glimpse of his Soul Wavelength. She heard Soul stood up from where he sat._

_ 'Can you see me?'_

_ Maka let out a startled yelp when she heard Reiji's voice directly in front of her. Her eyes snapped open and she saw him standing there with his serious expression. She blinked her eyes rapidly, 'N-no… that… that was amazing! I didn't…. I couldn't even sense your Soul Wavelength! It's as if you just vanished!'_

_ Reiji sighed, 'Okay, we begin your training. This shouldn't take long… the key here is to _**_suppress_**_ your Qi.'_

_ 'My what?'_

_ 'Qi or Chi or Chakra or whatever other names it's called… is translated as life energy, life force or the energy flow in a human body. But here, we call it Soul Wavelength.'_

_ 'Umm, how do I suppress my Soul Wavelength?' asked Maka with creased brows._

_ Reiji pinched the bridge of his nose and suppressed a sigh, 'Just…. Imagine you're putting your soul in a tight box where not even a bit of your wavelength could escape from that box.'_

_ Soul chuckled when he saw Maka's blank stare and the fact that it was obvious that Reiji is not teacher material. He approached the duo and scratched the back of his head, 'Hey Maka, just imagine a musicbox.'_

_ Maka blinked, 'Music…. Box?'_

_ 'Yeah. Let music be your Soul Wavelength. Close the box and there's no music. Open it and there's music, you get what I'm saying?'_

_ The girl nodded slowly. Soul grinned and clapped her shoulder then walked back to his seat. Maka pouted as she rubbed her shoulder then faced her tutor who was obviously impatient with her. She took in a deep breath, _okay, okay… a musicbox… music is my Soul Wavelength and the musicbox is the key to Soul Restrain…

Gopher felt something slammed into his back hard and he crashed toward a large tree trunk, then he felt himself plummet toward the ground. He was nearly knocked out cold when he hit the ground but he stubbornly resisted the darkness from consuming him. He groaned as he got up on all four. He heard rappid thuds and looked up in time to see Maka rushing toward him with the Scythe ready for a swing. He rolled to the side just in time to dodge the blade and readied himself to counter-attack but Maka moved fast. The air was knocked out of him when Maka slammed the hilt of the Scythe into his chest and he stumbld back. The dizziness nearly made him lost consciousness.

'_We're not gonna kill him are we?_' asked Soul.

'No, we're taking him in for interrogation!' said Maka as her grip tightened.

She rushed forward and aimed a kick to the side of Gopher's head. She watched him fell on his side and remained unmoving. She let out a sigh and leaned on Soul as he transformed to his human form. The teen stared at Gopher's motionless form, 'He's out cold?'

'Yeah… I don't think we'd be able to take him on if he's at his 100%...'

'What do you mean?' asked Soul.

'His Soul Wavelength was unstable. He must've sustained an injury and is still recovering.'

She let Soul leave her sight as he went to examine Gopher's battered body. He let out a sigh, 'You're right… Let's get him to Shibusen before he wakes up!'

Maka gasped, 'Oh! We forgot about Chrona-chan and Noah!'

'Can you sense them from here?'

The meister concentrated on her Soul Perception then gave a small nod, 'Y-yeah but something feels… off with Noah's soul.'

'Let's go to them and see what's up.'

* * *

'You scared?' asked Ragnarok.

Chrona nodded, 'Y-yeah.'

The weapon sighed and held her hand, 'Same here… but we'll be here all the way.'

Noah gave them a sad smile and took Chrona's free hand in his, 'You ready?'

Chrona's eyes fell to the ground. The three of them were in the middle of a Magic Circle. Strange sigils were bordering the circle, sigils she never understood nor knew the meaning. Draco had briefly mentioned to her that they were ancient. Maybe created by the first generation of Witches. He had also mentioned that the spell is risky, with 50-50 chance of success. However he had assured her that if her mother can do it, then her father too since it semed to be his specialty.

The young Witch reluctantly pulled her hand from her father's grip, 'Y-yes… I'm ready.'

Noah took a step back, 'Don't worry. I won't let anything bad happen to you. If things go wrong, you will not be harmed. I will take all the pain.'

Chrona's shoulder trembled as she tried to suppress her fear and sorrow, 'Let's hope nothing goes wrong then…'

She felt Raganarok's grip on her hand tightened, to reassure her and remind her he'll be by her side. She watched her father took out an old scroll from inside his jacket. He muttered something and the scroll unrolled itself and flew to form a barrier around them, floating above the sigil border of the Magic Circle. Noah shut his eyes and began chanting a spell. A few seconds later, the wind picked up and was circling outside the circle. Dusts and small pebbles were lifted off the ground and flew around the circle. And soon, black sparks began to appear.

Chrona yelped when she was nearly knocked off balance by the wind. She had to dig her heels into the ground to prevent herself from losing balance by the strong gust. She shielded her face with her arms. She could barely hear what Ragnarok was yelling through the howling of the wind. She felt her skin tingled when the sparks began to get closer to her. She gasped when she heard a pained scream and looked at her father who had fell on his knees, clutching his chest.

'FATHER?'

'C-Chrona… don't… m-move!' said Noah through gritted teeth.

Tears blurred her vision, and she covered her ears with her hands. She shut her eyes tightly and she felt Ragnarok's arms around her, his hand stroking her head, to comfort her. Ragnarok gritted his teeth as he watch Noah's body began to disintegrate. Noah slammed a palm on the ground and a tribal-like sign spread out from where his palm was and travelled fast toward Chrona. The tribal signs merged themselves with Chrona's skin (seen from whatever skin was exposed). Ragnarok felt a strange yet familiar tingling sensation. His vision began to blur then everything turned black.

Noah smiled and bowed his head, 'Live Chrona… and fight.'

He fell on the ground now that most of his left body was gone. He began coughing and black blood splattered on the ground. He chuckled wetly when he saw a shadowed figure just outside the circle, 'Shinigami-kun… take care of my daughter…'

'Don't worry… I'll take real good care of her for you,' said Scelus with a smirk.

Noah's eyes narrowed, 'K-Kaito… you… you are Eibon's greatest creation… I know… because I am his apprentice… I know his secrets… and I know… you are not an ordinary Shinigami… You… you will take over Death's place… and be the new Shinigami… you will create a new world… you will be the one… who will…who must… defeat Scelus… and bring peace…'

Scelus smirk, 'Shinigami-kun is not strong enough, not powerful enough to defeat me. He will not succeed. His existence is never meant for peace but for destruction. I will see to it.'

Noah chucked, 'You're wrong… just you wait… he will be what he is meant to be… just you wait Scelus… afterall… as one of the Great Old Ones such as yourself… Eibon and I will return… one day… we will return… and make sure… you will not disrupt the balance…'

'And I will return and start it all over again. Just like before. The cycle will never end… and you know it,' said Scelus as his eyes narrowed.

He watched as the remaining part of Noah's body quickly turned into nothing but dust, the Witch staring at him with cold dead eyes and a smirk. Scelus shut his eyes calmly when there was a bright flash of light and when he opened his eyes, everything was peaceful. The wind had died down and the Magic Circle had disappeared, all that remains are two bodies lying motionless beside each other. Scelus approached them and he huffed as he looked at them, 'My, my… I think your sacrifice is rather foolish Noah… and pointless.'

He bent down and stared at Chrona's pale face. He reached forward and paused, his hand about an inch from her face. He pulled his hand back and stared at his palm and he smirked, 'What's this? You're harbouring feelings for this little Witchling Shinigami-kun? How sweet… I'll be sure to have fun killing her slowly when we meet next time.'

'**_LEAVE HER ALONE!_**_'_

Scelus flinched at the sharp pain in his head. He chuckled as he rubbed his temple, 'Temper, temper… Well, we should be off now but before that…'

'CHRONA-CHAN?'

'What the- Kid?'

Scelus spun around and grinned widely when he saw Maka and Soul's shocked face. He spread his arms wide, 'Comrades… It's been a while, hasn't it?'

'You-'

Everything moved so fast that Maka and Soul were confused for a moment before realizing that Gopher is no longer in their grasp. They spun around to see Scelus holding the teenager by his neck, dangling a few inches above the ground. Their eyes widened as they watch Gopher's body turned to ash, leaving a floating golden soul. Scelus grabbed the soul and he grinned, 'I have no need for broken toys.'

Maka felt her knees trembled as she watched him devour the soul and her eyes widened when she saw his soul grew bigger and more powerful. She gulped, _no… that's not how his soul looks like… he must be suppressing his true powers._

Scelus swiped his thumb over his lips and smirked, 'Oh, I have a message from Shinigami-kun… he said do take care of his precious little dragon over there.'

Soul and Maka were speechless. They didn't dare move, they didn't even blink. All they do is stood rooted where they are and never let Scelus out of their sight. The Kishin bowed, 'I'll take my leave now. We'll meet again.'

And then he vanished in a wisp of black smoke. Maka and Soul released the breath they were holding and Maka fell on her knees. Her whole body trembled. She felt Soul pulling her up on shaky legs. Felt him shook her to get her attention. She blinked her eyes and she felt tears streaming down her cheeks.

'Maka! Snap out of it! We need to check up on Chrona and that other person and see if they're okay!'

'O-other person, what other… oh… wait! That's Ragnarok!'

'What? You sure?'

'I recognize his Soul Wavelength but… but how'd they… what happened? Did Scelus do…this?'

Soul shook his head, 'I don't know but we'd better get them back to Shibusen!'

Maka nodded and took out a mirror from her pocket, 'I'll call for help!'

Soul knelt down and checked his two friends for any inuries. He sighed when he found none. His brows creased and he turned to Maka, 'M-Maka!'

'What is it Soul?' asked Maka eyes still wide with shock and fear.

'W-where's… Where's Noah?'

Maka's eyes averted to the ground, 'He's… before we got here… I felt his soul becoming weaker and weaker…'

Soul clenched his hands into fists, 'Scelus!'

Maka knelt down next to Chrona and she sobbed as she held her unconscious friend in a hug, 'Oh Chrona-chan… I'm so sorry… we were too late…'

Soul pressed a palm against his throbbing forehead, 'Man… things are just… this so not cool…'

* * *

'Find anything?' asked Tezca.

'Nothing here!' came Black*Star's reply from somewhere to his left.

Reiji appeared out of a shadow, 'Nothing.'

'Aww, man… I was hoping we'd find a survivor…' said Tezca.

Reiji crossed his arms across his chest and shut his eyes, 'There ARE survivors. I can feel their weak Soul Wavelength. But the strange thing is… they're all around us…'

'But there's nothing here but dust and whatever remains of some building that didn't turn to dust!' said Black*Star as he and Tsubaki joined the duo.

Tezca tilted his head in thought. Black*Star grumbled as he looked around them. Reiji was glaring daggers at air. Tsubaki kicked the dust under her feet and she blinked when she thought of something, 'Could it be…'

'What is it Tsubaki?' asked Reiji.

'Is it possible, that they're hiding underground?'

Everyone stared at the ground. Reiji nodded, 'Everyone be ready, I'm taking us down!'

The four of them sunk into their own shadows and then suddenly there was a moment rush of air and they all landed gracefully on their feet when they hit ground. There was a chorus of gasps around them. Tsubaki looked around them and she was gripped with sadness at the sight of people in tattered clothes, covered in dirt and dust. She held up her hands, 'It's okay everyone. We're here to help!'

'W-who are you?' asked a man.

'We're from Shibusen,' said Reiji with a serious tone. He grunted when Tezca elbowed his ribs and sent him a glare.

'Shibusen? A-are you… the rescue team?' asked a woman.

'Uhh, yeah,' said said Black*Star.

'Just you three?'

'Are there more?'

'Is that monster still up there?'

'People, people, please calm down,' said Tezca.

'Took you so long to get here…'

Everyone's attention turned to the voice. Black*Star grinned widely, 'Armageddon! You're alright!'

The weapon smirked, 'It takes more than a nuclear explosion to get rid of me!'

Tsubaki gasped when she saw him as he stepped into the dim light of the oil lamp. Black*Star's eyes widened at the sight of his missing left arm, 'Y-your arm…'

'This? Don't sweat it kid. It's not that bad,' said Armageddon as he patted his left shoulder, 'How's Spirit and Stein?'

'They're alive and recovering in Shibusen.'

'That's good news. I tried to help them but they insisted that I take the civilians to safety. We were lucky the city have an underground ruin. The entrance was blocked off after the explosion. We were lucky there's airflow down here. Other problem is we can't go dig ourselves out. The whole place might cave in.'

'Well, lucky you we got Reiji here!' said Tezca cheerfully and he received a growl from the young man. The masked man chuckled nervously and then cleared his throat, 'Umm, and if anyone got a mirror I can teleport us out of here.'

'We… we have a mirror…' said a blonde girl as she ran toward a stack of boxes. She pulled something out from behind the boxes and pulled the cloth off the full body antique looking mirror.

Tezca clapped his hands together, 'Brilliant! Alright everyone, grab your important belongings and make a line. Reiji and I will begin teleporting everyone out of here!'

All the survivors let out a cheer and began getting their things. Black*Star scratched his head and stared at the mirror, 'Umm, hey girl. I'm curious… why'd ya bring a mirror down here?'

The blonde girl smiled, 'Actually I found it here…Most of the things you see here were already here when we got down here.'

Armageddon nodded his head to confirm the girl's statement, 'It was probably stored here by someone who stumbled upon this underground ruin. You know, as a private warehouse.'

'Whoever put all these things here… we're lucky to have them. We wouldn't be able to survive down here without water, food and light…' said an elderly man.

Reiji stared at the antique mirror and frowned slightly. Tsubaki approached him, 'What is it Reiji-san?'

'Nothing. Let's see if there's anyone who needs help.

'Hai!'

While everyone was busy packing and getting ready to evacuate, Reiji stared at the mirror again. _That mirror looks familiar… and this ruin…_

* * *

**Hoho~ to blur to write and end comment here~ ****Anyways, you know the drill R&R~ :D**


	36. Shinigamisama's Decision

**Birth of Scelus**

**A/N: **OSSU~ I've been away for so long eh? Sorry about that, busy semester. Currently doing my Teaching Practice as a PE teacher until July! So gonna be busy! And I've been trying to log in FF but for some reason, these log-in errors keep showing up! Grrrr! Anyways, as an apology, I wrote this long chapter during my free minutes (not hours!) I hope I didn't lose my touch and the chapter is still following the story!

**Summary:** They've defeated Kishin Asura and believed they've gained peace. But they're wrong. Lurking in the shadows, a group of people lead by a man named Noah are trying to create another Kishin using Chrona and Shinigami-sama's son, Kid. And and enemy thought dead wasn't as dead as they believed. How will Maka and gang defeat them? Will they be able to save both Kid and Chrona? They've found help from a young man who proclaimed himself as a Demon Weapon. Can they trust him? **AU**, OC & OOCs.

**Pairings:** SoulxMaka, KidxChrona, Black*StarxTsubaki, LizxOC, NoahxMedusa

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Soul Eater. It's the work of Okubo Atsushi. If I owned it, I won't be writing Fanfictions.

* * *

**Chapter Thirty Six: Shinigami-sama's Decision**

'S-so you're saying… that we might not be able to do it?' asked Tsubaki with a tremble in her voice.

'Y-yeah… Scelus is growing more and more powerful. I… I doubt that we could take him on… not at our current level,' said Maka as she clasped her trembling hands together, elbows on her knees.

Black*Star scowled, 'C'mon! We could take him! We beat Asura before why not him?'

'Last time we fought Asura we have Kid on our side…' said Soul.

'And Scelus is using Kid as his host. Imagine the combined power of Kishin and Shinigami… we can't beat him… we really can't…'

'What about we ask for help from Shinigami-sama?'

'He can't leave Death City, remember?' asked Liz who had finally joined the conversation.

'What about BREW?' asked Tsubaki.

Liz shook her head, 'He said he couldn't use it anymore. Something about "_one wish per person only_".'

'So… doesn't it mean **_we_** could use BREW?' asked Soul.

Liz shrugged, 'I dunno. He wouldn't even let us look at it. And they're having a meeting now… we could try asking later.'

Patty was sitting on a chair with the backside in front of her. She leaned forward and pursed her lips, 'Mouuuuu~ I wonder why they kicked us out from the meeting though…'

* * *

'What's the emergency?' asked Sid finally after they all stood in a long silence. Azusa and Marie shared worried glances. Spirit who was still in bandages was leaning on a crutch with Tezca supporting him. Reiji was at the back with arms folded across his chest and staring at Shinigami-sama with a small frown. Stein was still in the infirmary and Nygus was watching after him.

Shinigami let out a long sigh, 'My time is running out.'

Everyone in the room tensed. Spirit cleared his throat, 'W-what do you mean by that Shinigami-sama?'

The Shinigami had his back facing them, 'Excalibur will explain to you.'

'Excali-'

'Silence you fool!' said Excalibur, dramatically waving his cane at Spirit.

The redhead made a face and everyone reluctantly listened to Excalibur who began prancing around. He stopped with a pose, balancing on his cane on one foot and one arm in the air with sparkles surrounding him, 'Among the Shinigamis, there exists one very important rule!'

'Rule?' asked Sid.

'Baka! Yes! A rule that every Shinigami MUST obey!'

Azusa shifted uncomfortably. 'And… what is this rule?'

Excalibur began spinning on his cane, balancing expertly on one foot, 'The rule is: only ONE Shinigami is allowed to exist in one realm.'

Spirit's brows knitted together in confusion, 'But why does this have something to do with-Gah!'

'BAKA!' said Excalibur as he began tap-dancing on Spirit's head. The Death Scythe grabbed the '_creature'_ and flung it away. Excalibur somersaulted in the air and landed safely next to Shinigami-sama. He pointed his cane at the group of Shibusen Staffs, 'Have you forgotten?'

'Death the Kid is a Shinigami. Even if he is just… a creation of Eibon, nevertheless, he have the soul of a Shinigami. Afterall, Eibon used Death's Shinigami essence to create him…' said Reiji.

'Precisely!' excalaimed Excalibur.

'But… why now?' asked Spirit.

'The Sanzu Lines on Kid-kun's head are connecting. His transformation into a true Shinigami will complete once the third Sanzu Line become a full circle,' said Shinigami-sama as he finally turned to face his loyal comrades. Everyone gasped when they saw him without his mask. It was Reiji who was in shock the most.

'I-it can't be!'

'What is it Reiji?' asked Marie.

Reiji stared at the familiar face, his eyes wide with shock as memories flashed through his mind. The face belonged to the one other person he knew would never reveal his face to anyone but the ones he trusts. Though Shinigami's hair is longer and tied to a ponytail, there's no dobt about it, his face is exactly the same as Eibon's. Reiji strode forward and stopped in front of the Shinigami, eyes narrowed, 'Explain.'

Shinigami smiled sadly, 'Eibon… is not just a friend… but he is also my twin brother.'

A chorus of gasps was heard. Azusa stuttered 'B-but how can that be? Excalibur just said-'

'Eibon chose not to be a full-fledged Shinigami; he is the complete opposite of a Shinigami. Eibon opposes the duties of a Shinigami. He had signed a contract and he was stripped off his Shinigami powers. A curious one he is, he followed me here to gather knowledge and created the Book of Eibon… He created the Demon Weapons as weapons to ward of evil however there is a flaw to his plan. The first genaration of Demon Weapons are vulnerable to Insanity. That's why Reiji went on a hunting mission to destroy them.'

Reiji nodded grimly, 'I destroyed **Lucifer** the Devil's Rapier, **Itezora** the God's Hammer and **Odin** the Spear of Judgement. **Evangeline** the Ultimate Armor was inside the Book of Eibon and I believe Scelus killed her. **BREW** is with us and the **Book of Eibon** has been destroyed during Scelus' release.'

Shinigami-sama nodded and continued 'Then Eibon left to find a student to help him create the second generation of Demon Weapons, weapons who can fight against the effects of Insanity. I never knew who it was but Eibon did found a student and together they created the Black-Blood Brothers, Reiji-kun and his sister…'

'**Armageddon** and **Ragnarok**?' asked Sid.

Shinigami-sama nodded, 'Other than those two, I don't know who else was created… Eibon never told me the names of the second generation of Demon Weapons.'

'I know,' said Reiji.

'You do?' asked Spirit.

'Yeah. Eibon said there're a total of twelve Demon Weapons that he had created. The second generation of Demon Weapons are the Twin Demon Daggers, **Infinity** and **Zero**…'

'You?' asked Tezca sounding amused.

'Owh~ didn't know you have a twin!' said Shinigami-sama in the background.

Reiji scowled at Tezca, 'My sister, **Rinrei **the Fallen Angel. And the last Demon Weapon is **Kaito**… The Dark Shinigami.'

'Kaito? Who's that?' asked Marie.

Spirit clenched his fists and stared at Shinigami-sama who smiled sadly, 'Eibon's son. My nephew. The one you all know as Death the Kid.'

'What?'

'Kid?'

'He's your n-nephew?'

'I knew it!'

Everyone turned to Azusa and she crossed her arms across her chest, 'Shinigami-sama never had a wife. So I assumed that Kid is either the child of someone related to him or a young Shinigami placed under his care who will replace Shinigami-sama in the future.'

'I… I've never thought about where Kid-kun came from…' said Marie flustered.

'And why are you not surprised?' asked Tezca turning to Spirit.

Spirit chuckled, 'Shinigami-sama told me not long ago.'

Sid scratched his temple, 'So since Kid is… becoming a full-fledged Shinigami. What's gonna happen?'

Excalibur cleared his throat and then spun his cane around, 'The two Shinigami have to fight until one remains the victor! The loser will be absorbed by the victor and the victor will be the new ruling Shinigami of this realm.'

'Y-you mean… Shinigami-sama has to kill Kid-kun?' asked Marie.

'Precisely!'

'But that won't happen,' said Shinigami-sama.

Azusa frowned, 'You plan to let Kid win the battle.'

'Yes.'

'But Scelus-'

Shinigami-sama interrupted, 'Will be overwhelmed by Kid-kun's Shinigami Soul.'

Everyone remained silent, trying to comprehend the statement. Excalibur pranced his way to stand next to Shinigami-sama, 'Scelus will not be able to control the Shinigami boy if he has the strength of two shinigami! The boy has a secret weapon within him that Scelus did not know!'

Everyone waited with baited silence for Excalibur to continue, 'The ability to repel insanity that his mother and father have passed down unto him! It will be awakened once he becomes a full-fledged Shinigami! Kid will be the most powerful Shinigami ever born!'

* * *

Scelus stared at his reflection. He grinned at the sight of the two Sanzu Lines on his head that had connected to a full circle, 'Soon… I will be unstoppable! Even Death cannot defeat me!'

The grin on his face faded and he frowned, '…but something is amiss.'

'H-hey boss?' asked Grikio nervously.

The two Sanzu Lines returned to their half circle, 'Speak.'

Giriko scratched the back of his head, 'Uhh, the Witches of the South are here to offer you their service. What do you want me to say to them?'

Scelus turned to him with a smirk, 'Let me do the talking.'

The loud chattering ceased as Scelus stepped out to the balcony of the castle. The witches looked up to him with a mix of emotions: fear, admiration, respect anger, contempt. Scelus stared at them with bored eyes. He spread his arms, 'Welcome. I have been told that you all came here to offer your services to me!'

The witches whispered amongst themselves their agreement and disagreement. A grin appeared on Scelus' face. He raised his right hand above his head while letting the other fall on his side. The witches once again fell into silence. Scelus' grin widened, 'This is a warning to all, traitors wil be killed on the spot!'

Scelus snapped his fingers. There was a momentary silence before the whole courtyard rang with screams of terror when some of the witches who held a grudge against Scelus were gruesomely devoured by their own shadows. None of them have a chance to escape. Their shadows spat out their souls before fading, leaving pools of blood.

The Kishin chuckled, 'To those who pledged their loyalty to me, grab a soul and devour them! I promise your strength will increase ten folds! You are to fight for me! We are going to war against the Shinigami!'

The witches gulped nervously as they each grabbed a floating soul. They looked at each other before putting the soul in their mouth and reluctantly swallowed, fighting back their gag reflex. There was another moment of silence before the witches all fell on their knees and their pained scream echoed in the courtyard. Each witch began to go through a transformation, each of different forms. Giriko grimaced as he stared at them.

Scelus laughed madly, 'LET INSANITY CONSUME YOU ALL!'

The transformed witches soon quieted down and all rose to their feet, staring up at their master. Their distorted faces held mad grins and eyes swirling with insanity. They cackled madly as they raised their heads and looked up at their master. Scelus crossed his arms across his chest and he grinned, 'Go my children, spread havoc and madness everywhere!'

The witches cackled again and one by one, they disappeared in a wisp of black mist. Scelus tilted his head back and stared at the cackling moon, 'The Day of Resurrection is nearing…and soon, there will be nothing…. but _madness_.'

Giriko grinned madly, 'This is going to be fun…. Let's-get-wild!'

The Demon Chainsaw vanished in a wisp of black mist leaving the Kishin standing at the balcony. The moment he was alone, Scelus fell on his knees with arms hugging his body, 'Uuurgh! W-what is this?'

He could hear Kid letting out a pained cry from within. Scelus shut his eyes tight and held back a pained cry as another wave of raw power coursed through him. _What is this power? S-such immense energy! I've never felt so much uncontrolled energy before!_ He grabbed onto the balcony railing, his powerful grip cracking bits of the marble. Shakily he stood up, wincing ang grunting at the fluctuating power that he was sure will go out of control very, very soon.

Scelus looked up at the cackling moon for a few moments before he shot off into the sky. The shockwave of his sudden ascend caused the castle to explode, leaving a pile of rubbles and thick dust flying around. The kishin screamed as he ascended higher and higher. He stopped somewhere high above and grabbed his head, screaming in pain as he folded into a fetal form. His nails dug deeper into his skull that it broke the skin and blood trailed down the sides of his face. The clouds darkened and swirled around him, the wind blowing and howling loudly. Lightning flashed around him and thunder roared. It was as if he was caught in a F5 class tornado.

'**_W-what's going on? W-what is this e-energy?_**'asked Kid.

'I… I d-don't know!' muttered Scelus through gritted teeth.

The kishin's eyes snapped open and his back arched as he let out another pained cry which seemed doubled with Kid's as well. The clouds around him swirled like crazy as a golden sphere of energy formed around the Kishin. The sphere swirled wilder and wilder, the clouds distorted to form a shape that resembled the Death God's mask with the Insanity insignia (3 eyes) on the mask's face. There was a burst of shockwave energy as the sphere exploded and the clouds were pushed back miles away by the powerful energy. Scelus' body was surrounded by a few sparks, the kishin was panting for air before his eyes rolled up and his slack body began to freefall down to Earth.

While he was falling, Scelus' eyes opened weakly. His golden eyes staring at the blue sky around him. His eyes slowly shut as he let out a small sigh, 'C-Chrona…'

A red blur swooped down from the sky and caught the unconscious Kishin before he hit the ground. The being that caught the Kishin landed and gently laid down the body. He stared at the unconscious teenager and bowed, 'Master…'

Scelus' shadow moved to the side and its glowing red eyes narrowed at the sight of the person who had saved his vessel, 'Looks like the coward finally have the guts to show himself… What do you want… **_Asura_**?'

Asura raised his head slightly, 'You can no longer posses the young Shinigami's body. I'm here to offer you a deal Master Scelus.'

* * *

Everyone stared at Maka and Ox who had both stood up abruptly. The two of them have a shocked and scared look on their faces, eyes wide with fear and cold sweat trickling down their faces. Black*Star too held a shocked expression but his changed to anger in an instant, 'What the hell was that?'

'What? What is it?' asked Liz.

Maka's voice trembled as she spoke, 'T-that was… s-such power!'

'I'm hoping it's not the kishin…' said Ox as he gulped nervously.

'SHIT!' said Black*Star as he ran a hand through his hair.

'Whaaat? What's going on?' asked Patty with a pout.

Maka fell on her knees, 'J-just now… a few moments ago… th-there's this powerful energy… b-but it's so huge! B-bigger than Asura's! A-and Shinigami-sama's combined!'

Soul and Liz cursed under their breath. Patty looked clueless as ever, while Tsubaki and the others looked at each other with worry. Everyone's attention returned to Maka when she spoke, 'Wait! Another presence appeared, coming from the direction of the huge energy! It's…'

Everyone waited in suspend silence. The watched as Maka's fearful expression turned to shock then anger, 'It's ASURA!'

'What?'

'How can that be?'

'Didn't you guys kill him?'

'I don't think we killed him…' said Soul with his brows scrunched together.

Tsubaki's jaw slackened, 'W-we were distracted by Kid-kun's condition after the battle! No one must've noticed he was alive and escaped!'

'Chikuso!' cursed Black*Star.

'Aaargh! Everyhting's all messed up!' said Liz as she scrubbed her head with her hands.

'LIIIIIIIIIIIIZ!' wailed Vanessa as she ran into the cafeteria where everyone was gathered.

'Vinny! What's wrong? Did something happen to Loup?' asked Liz panicky.

Vanessa grabbed Liz's hand as her head bobbed up and down, 'Come quick! You have to try and calm him down! I tried rubbing his ears but it doesn't work!'

The elder Thompson's eyes widened as she stumbled after the smaller girl, 'A-and you expect that if I do that embarrassing thing he'll calm down?'

'I'm sure it'll work! Niichan likes you!'

Liz felt her face heat up, 'W-wha-'

She was cut off when she was suddenly shoved into the infirmary and the door was slammed shut behind her. Liz let out a startled yelp and tried to open the door, 'VINNY! Vinny open this door! Are you fucking crazy? Loup's gonna rip me to shreads!'

She stiffened when she heard a low growl. Nervously Liz turned to Loup who stared at her with feral eyes, and canines sticking out the corners of his lips. He sniffed the air and cautiously approached the intruder. Liz raised her hands in surrender and pressed her back against the door, 'H-hey there wolf boy! R-r-remember me?'

The werewolf stepped closer, still sniffing the air. He tilted his head and stared at her curiously, the feral look turned to what is nearly similar to a lost puppy look. He slammed his hands on either side of Liz's head, trapping her between him and the door. He leaned forward and sniffed her neck. Liz tried her best not to make any sound or move. She jumped when he nuzzled her cheek and made a purring sound. Nervously Liz raised a hand and gently grabbed one wolf ear. She let out a squeak when he fell aginst her, eyes closed. She let out a relieved sighed when he began to revert to his human form, slumbering against her.

Liz chuckled as she wrapped her arms around his body, 'Boy… you sure know how to scare a girl…'

She froze when she heard Loup groan as he pulled back and took a step back from her. He rubbed his eyes sleepily and yawned. He blinked his eyes slowly, 'Huh? Where am I?'

'H-hey there wolf boy! Welcome back!' said Liz with a nervous smile.

The werewolf blinked then he looked down when he realized Liz's arms were slack around his waist. His stoic face turned a deep shade of crimson, 'Uhhh… w-what are you doing?'

Liz blushed madly and gave him a hard shove sending him stumbling back and landing on his back. Loup let out a startled and pained yelp. Liz jumped, 'Oh my gosh! I'm so, so, so, so, so, sorry! Are you okay? How's your head? How many fingers am I holding up?'

'Liz, Liz, Liz! Chill! I'm fine! It's not that bad, I promise…' said Loup as he sat up.

Liz let out a sigh. They heard a click from the door and what happened next was a blur to the two occupants in the infirmary.

'Nii-chan! Liz! Are you two… oh… urr, uhmmm… s-sorry for interrupting!' Vanessa quickly slammed the door shut, face a bit flushed.

Liz and Loup were staring at each other wide eyed, their lips and bodies pressed together with Liz on top. Loup had his arms around the girl's waist when he caught her. Ther legs in a slight tangle from how Liz fell and clumsily landed on him. Liz quickly backed away, her face hot and red. She covered her face wither hands and flustered, 'S-sorry! The door just... and I… a-and you… I-uhh-we just-'

She stopped mumbling when Loup gently held her wrists and pulled her hands down. Liz had her eyes shut tight and there was a tear threatening to fall from the corner of her right eye. She flinched when his calloused hands cupped her cheeks. The next thing she knows, Loup gave her lips a quick kiss.

Her eyes snapped open and she was staring at his face. He had a small blush and a lazy looking smirk, 'You talk too much.'

It took Liz a few moments before she let out a small chuckle, 'You jerk!'

The Thompson let out a yelp when he pulled her onto his lap and held her tight against him, 'H-hey! What do you think you're doing?'

'I'm in the mood to cuddle! And since Vinny left, you'll just have to accompany me!'

'Wha-?'

'It's a pack thing. We cuddle when we're happy.'

'Y-you… you really suck at lying!' said Liz as she leaned her head against his shoulder and punched his chest lightly.

Loup chuckled, 'Not really… besides, you're mine now.'

The blush on her face darkened, 'Yeah? Says who?'

'Me,' said Loup as he leaned down and kissed her.

Vanessa smiled as she leaned against the wall outside the infirmary. She sighed and walked away with a small giggle, 'Looks like I'm gonna have a big sis!'

* * *

'Ughh… what the fuck?'

'R-Ragnarok!'

Ragnarok blinked his eyes opened and he let out a groan, 'C-Chrona? Why do you sound so far?'

He heard a clatter and a clink as Chrona placed the tray she was carrying across the room on the bedside table. She took the rag on his forehead and put it in the basin of cold water before rinsing of the excess water and placed it on his forehaead. The's when Ragnarok's eyes snapped open, his blue eyes shifted to his partner, 'What the-'

'We're not together anymore Ragnarok. You have your own body back.'

'W-what? H-how did that happen?' he asked trying to get up.

Chrona gently pushed him down to lie on his back, 'Don't move! You're injured and you have a fever!'

'What do you mean I'm- OWW! What the fuck?'

'See told you so.., aww, you opened a wound! I don't know how to deal with this… I'll get Marie-sensei! Wait here!' said Chrona with a huff.

Ragnarok watched her leave the room. He took a moment to look around and recognized the room's layout as one of Shibusen's dorm rooms. He closed his eyes and heard the door open, 'That was fast.'

'Hey little brother.'

Ragnarok opened his eyes and stared at his brother's smiling face with a small scowl, 'What's with the stupid smile?'

Armageddon chuckled and sat down on the empty chair, 'Glad you're feeling like yourself brother. Do you need anything?'

'You should've asked that before you sit dow- WHAT THE FUCK HAPPENED TO YOUR ARM? IT'S FUCKING MISSING?'

'Calm down brother!'

'CALM DOWN? CALM DOWN! YOUR LEFT ARM IS GONE!'

'I know, I know… Lost it in the fight with Scelus.'

Ragnarok mumbled a string of curses and stopped when his brother lightly flicked his forehead, 'Mind your language brother!'

Ragnarok stared at his brother's stump and gritted his teeth, 'W-what about your transformation?'

There was a flash of red light and Armageddon's weapon form floated in the air. His blade was not as wide and long as before. Instead of looking like a broadsword, he now looks like a normal sword. The barrels of the gun were reduced from six to three. There was another flash and he returned to his human form. He showed Ragnarok that his right arm can chage to either a sword or a gun.

'I might be flawed but I can still fight.'

Armageddon was slightly startled when Ragnarok gripped his forearm tight, 'Since I got my body back… I'll wield you.'

'No. Miss Chrona is your Meister!'

'But-'

'Listen to me. I've talked with Miss Chrona, and she agreed. She will be wielding the both of us. Remember? Only those who can use magic can wield the Black Blood Brothers. So don't worry too much…'

'You sure she's okay with wielding two swords?'

'Have faith in your Meister Ragnarok. Besides, we have a plan B. She can choose to use any one of us as her weapon depending on the situation she's in. So we'll be switching from main or secondary weapons.'

Ragnarok sighed then he flinched and held his bleeding side, he noticed the bandange around his abdomen was tinted red, 'What the-'

'Ah yes… well… there's something else you should know. For some reason, your blood is no longer black.'

'W-what about Chrona?'

Armageddon scratched the stubs on his chin, 'Err… Miss Chrona… Her blood… is black.'

'Are there any side effects? Is she gonna be alright? Damn it tell me!'

Armageddon punched his brother's head, 'CALM DOWN!'

'Owwww! DAMN IT! THAT FUCKING HURTS!'

Armageddon pinched the bridge of his nose, 'Sorry. Anyway, Dr. Stein said that your blood still has its… black blood abilities. Currently you can't heal yourself because your wavelength is a bit out of tune and your soul is trying to get composed with your body. As for Miss Chrona, it may be because you two have been merged together for so long that your black blood had completely turned her blood black. So she's sort of one us of now…'

'….hey Armageddon?'

Armageddon raised a brow, 'Yes?'

Ragnarok grinned crookedly, 'We shouldn't call ourselves the Black Blood Brothers anymore then…'

'What then?'

'Since the little bab- I mean Chrona is one of us now, why don't we call ourselves the Three Diablos?'

Armageddon sighed, 'You're kidding right?'

'I'm being fucking serious here!'

'C'mon, seriously brother? Three Diablos? It sounds like a movie title or something!'

'Shut up! I doubt you'd even know what the fuck is a movie!'

'For your information brother, I know what a movie is!'

'FINE! Then do you have a suggestion?'

'Tripple Threat?'

'You're worse than me! That sounds like we're a group of wrestlers!'

As the two brothers were going back and forth about their new team name, Chrona and Marie were outside the door, smiling. Chrona let out a sigh and sweat dropped, 'I'm going to be in their Black Blood gang thing… I don't know how to handle those two…'

Marie chuckled, 'Well, just see them as your two big brothers!'

Chrona stared at the brothers through the small crack of the door, 'You know… I think I'm gonna like having those two as my brothers, even if one of them is a handful.'

Marie patted Chrona's head, 'I'm glad to hear that.'

The Dragon Witch smiled, _Hey mom, dad… I got two big brothers who'll take care of me. So, don't worry about me. I'll be fine. We're gonna take care of each other!_

* * *

_Bet ya didn't expect Asura showing up did ya? Thank you for reading and I hope you like this chapter! The LizxLoup moment was on impulse, sorry if it's kinda sudden tho~ Please R&R~ I will work on the next chapter everytime I am free and have my laptop with me~_


	37. Training and Bonding

**Birth of Scelus**

**A/N: **FINALLY! I thought I couldn't update my story anymore! What's wrong with FanFiction? I keep having problems logging in! (TTATT) I was so stressed and thought I couldn't update anymore... Anyway, here's the latest chapter! I finished it about a couple weeks ago but I've been having problems logging in FanFiction... Does it have something to do with it being upgraded or something? (OAO)

**Summary:** They've defeated Kishin Asura and believed they've gained peace. But they're wrong. Lurking in the shadows, a group of people lead by a man named Noah are trying to create another Kishin using Chrona and Shinigami-sama's son, Kid. And and enemy thought dead wasn't as dead as they believed. How will Maka and gang defeat them? Will they be able to save both Kid and Chrona? They've found help from a young man who proclaimed himself as a Demon Weapon. Can they trust him? **AU**, OC & OOCs.

**Pairings:** SoulxMaka, KidxChrona, Black*StarxTsubaki, LizxOC, NoahxMedusa

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Soul Eater. It's the work of Okubo Atsushi. If I owned it, I won't be writing Fanfictions.

* * *

**Chapter Thirty Seven: Training and Bonding**

Ragnarok fell on his knees, panting as sweat trickled down his face and bare chest. He growled and punched the ground, 'Damn it!'

'Get up!' said Armageddon as he stared down at his brother.

Ragnarok glared daggers at his brother. Gritting his teeth, he shakily stood up. His right arm transformed to a black blade and with an angry roar he rushed at his brother. There was a clang as metal meet metal. Armageddon non-too-gently pushed his brother back then landed a kick at his torso. Ragnarok stumbled back and fell on his back, wheezing. Armageddon approached his brother and stared down at him again, 'Get up Ragnarok!'

The younger brother let out a huff, 'Can we… take a break?'

'…alright. Five minutes.'

'Aww, c'mon!'

'You're out of shape; you need to be trained brother.'

A vein throbbed on Ragnarok's temple, 'Who are you saying out of shape you old scrap of metal?'

Armageddon smirked when his brother leapt up on his feet and charged at him with his fists, no doubt too exhausted or maybe too enraged to make use of his sword transformation.

'Wow… Ragnarok sure is a hard worker. I wish I'm like him…' said Chrona who was sitting on a tree stump a few yards away. The ground and trees surrounding the brothers have blade marks on them, the result of their so called training. She took a sip of her orange juice and giggled when she saw Armageddon held his younger brother up by the back of his neck then dropped him. Ragnarok pouted and was obviously throwing insults at his brother.

'Hard worker? Nah, I think he's just being stubborn and easily baited by his brother's… insults,' said Eruka with a bored expression. A blush slowly appeared on her cheeks as she stared at the brothers, 'Though… I must admit, Ragnarok sure has a nice body.'

Chrona stopped slurping from her straw, 'Eh?'

Eruka laughed nervously, 'Hahaha, nothing! nothing! I was just musing s'all!'

Chrona looked at the Frog Witch's face, 'Eruka-senpai…'

Eruka's eyes shifted to the young witch, 'Don't call me that. It's just… weird.'

'Oh… sorry… Umm, I was wondering… about something…'

'If it's about your mother, I-'

'No! No… I wanted to ask you if White Magic can be learnt…' said Chrona as she fidgeted.

'White Magic huh? Well… I don't know; never tried. As far as I know only certain Witches have that capability but usually they're discriminated by the other Witches so they left or get exiled from Witch Society.'

'My father… he knows both White and Black Magic…'

'Well, I heard Noah was a special case. He was born a genius. No one has ever matched up to him, well…maybe Medusa is as powerful or nearly powerful as him. Rumour has it that he might be more powerful than Maaba-sama.'

'Do you think… I could learn White Magic? You know… since Noah's my father…' asked Chrona as she fidgeted.

Eruka stared at the nervous witch, 'Well, I don't know. Why don't you ask Kim? She's a White Magic practicioner.'

The two Witches jumped when there was an explosion. They turned their gazes to the two brothers and saw Free had joined them and was the one who caused the explosion. Ragnarok screamed a string of curses at the Immortal for jumping in while they're having their '_break_'. Armageddon reprimanded his brother and Free was obviously excited for some action as he readied a spell.

Eruka sighed, 'What the… that Free. He sure is in a giddy mood today.'

Chrona sat up, patted her robe then turned to Eruka and extended a hand. Eruka stared at the girl's hand and raised an eyebrow. Chrona spoke nervously, 'S-shall we continue our training Eruka-neesan?'

Eruka blushed and coughed, 'Y-yeah, sure. I think we had enough rest.'

The Frog Witch felt her heart twinged when Chrona gave her a shy smile. The past couple of days, she had been assigned to train with Chrona since Kim was deemed unsuitable because she couldn't use Black Magic. Angela was too young and she hadn't been able to successfully cast a powerful spell (for self-defense of course), thus her training had been put on a long pause. Free stuck around and followed her wherever she goes and he often butted into the Black Sword brothers' training, which immensely annoyed Ragnarok.

Eruka was amazed at Chrona's ability to learn to use her newfound magic ability quickly. Maybe it was because of her genius parents' gene. Heck, if Chorna was trained as a Witch since she was young, she might have been one of the world's most formidable Witches! Not only was she quick to learn, she was able to create new spells and techniques quickly too, and her familiar; a Dragon. One of the ancient, powerful and rare spiritual beasts that would make any Witch jealous of her. It's a wonder how Chrona was able to control her familiar so easily. Dragons are arrogant, proud and unyielding. Maybe there's something about Chrona that interested and tamed her Dragon familiar…

'Hey Chrona,' said Eruka as she looked at the girl up and down.

'Huh?'

Eruka smirked, 'Since you are now _officially_ a Witch, I think it's time we make a new outfit to match your familiar!'

Chrona blinked her eyes, 'W-what?'

Eruka giggled and winked, 'Don't worry! I'm really good at designing outfits!'

'Eeh?'

* * *

Black*Star cursed as he skidded to a halt. His arms crossed in front of him as a shield. He swiped his arms down to his sides and stared at his sparing partner. Stein let out a puff of smoke as one hand reached up to turn the screw on his head, 'What's wrong Black*Star?'

The ninja shut his eyes and relaxed his muscles then sighed, 'I don't think I'm making any progress hakase…'

Stein stopped turning the screw, 'True. You've surpassed me in Wavelength attack. I've taught you everything I know. I can train you no further.'

Black*Star grumbled and sat on the ground, dusts flying around him, 'Damn it! What am I going to do now?'

'Well, I believe there is someone who can help you train… make that two people,' said Stein as he tugged at the bandage around his head.

'Really? Who?' asked Black*Star excitedly.

'The werewolf boy can help you with Wavelength techniques and Reiji could help you with Shadow techniques.'

The ninja sprang to his feet with a fist pumped in the air, 'OU! I'll go find them!'

Stein smirked as he watched the teen ran off toward Death City. He heard a sigh behind him then a hand on his back as the person spoke with worry, 'Stein, you should be resting. Let's head back to Shibusen.'

'Marie, you worry too much. You'll grow old and wrinkly too soon.'

The woman didn't react instantly to his insult. She walked to stand in front of him and stared at his face, 'I have the right to worry! I'm your friend! You nearly died after your fight with Scelus and you're not fully recovered! Heck, you're not even fit to train at this condition!'

Stein took a drag then he threw away his cigarette. He let out a puff of smoke, 'We're in war Marie.'

'I know that!'

'…I'm not going to apologise for being reckless but I am being reckless because I have a duty.'

'To Shinigami-sama, I know, but-'

'No.'

'What?'

'My duty is not only to Shinigami-sama. I'm doing this, fighting in this war, to protect the things I cared about. And apparently you're one of them.'

Marie blushed, 'W-wh-wha-whu-?'

Stein chuckled and pecked her forehead, 'So let me be reckless.'

He walked away, toward Shibusen leaving the blonde who was still gaping like fish out of water. Marie snapped out of her shock and turned around, glaring at his back. A small smile appeared on her face and she chuckled quietly, 'Stein… you suck at being romantic.'

* * *

The glasses arranged at different height and distances shattered as bullets hit them. Another glass which hung in the air, with a string around its neck that connected it to a tree branch, shattered; raining green glitters and shards on the ground. The shooter blew the barrel of the gun and then threw it in the air, letting the gun transformed to her human form. Vanessa grinned cheekily and high fived with Patty as she landed beside her.

'Awesome skill sista'!' said Patty.

Vanessa giggled then she turned to her brother who was training in the other clearing with Liz in his hand and his eyes blindfolded. He took off his blindfold and stared at his shattered targets. Liz glowed in his hands and then transformed beside him, her hand in his. She smiled shyly, 'Nice shooting Wolf Boy.'

Loup blushed and then cleared his throat, 'It was thanks to you though. Wouldn't have been able to hit all the targets without your directions.'

The two jumped when Patty and Vanessa came running and doing silly dances around the two older teens, 'Loup and Liz, sitting in a tree! K-I-S-S-I-N-G! Awooooo~'

Liz blushed furiously, 'Shut up!'

Loup bopped his sister's head, 'Shut it squirt!'

Vanessa giggled, 'Aww, niichan is blushing like a to-ma-to~'

Loup let out a roar and the two girls squealed and ran off giggling madly. Liz patted her boyfriend's shoulder, 'Cool it Loup! Don't get all riled up and turning wolfman on me.'

The werewolf let out a gruff huff and crossed his arms. His blushed returned when Liz gave his cheek a peck, 'C'mon, let's head back and have lunch.'

She let out a squeak when he pulled her close and wraped an arm around her slender waist. She tried not to giggle when she saw the ridiculously adorable puppy pout look on his face, 'Just a peck on the cheek?'

'If you want something more, you gotta earn it,' said Liz slyly.

Loup smirked, 'Oh yeah? What do I gotta do to earn… more?'

Liz blushed at the innuendo, 'Tonight. Take me out on a romantic dinner.'

'Alright. It's a deal.'

Liz yelped and jumped back when she felt his fingers brushing her sides. Loup grinned and chuckled, 'Ticklish are we?'

Liz pouted, 'N-no!'

She almost let out a dreamy sigh when he chuckled. She never noticed before but, when he does it, he sounds oh-so-sexy. She cleared her throat and turned away, 'C'mon, let's go have lunch!'

Loup surprised her once again as he scooped her up bridal style and then jumped up in the trees. She punched his chest once, 'Damn it! Next time, give me a heads up before you do this!'

The werewolf laughed heartily, 'No way! It's fun to see your reaction everytime I caught you by surprise!'

* * *

Kilik let out a sigh as Kim finished healing his aching muscle. He chuckled when he saw Ox's excitement when the witch walked toward him since it was his turned to get healed after their vigorous training. He saw Harvar let out an exhasperated sigh at his Meister's giddiness.

'Niichan! Niichan!'

'Kilik-niisan!'

Kilik fell on his back as Fire and Thunder slammed into his chest. He let out a laugh as the twins began chattering excitedly, 'Slow down, slow down you too! I can't hear what you're talking about!'

'Niichan, it's hot! I want ice-cream!' squealed Thunder with her arms in the air.

'I want pancake! Pancake! I'm hungry!' said Fire as he puffed up his cheeks.

'You guys, get off him,' said Jacqueline with a giggle as she lifted Fire off Kilik's chest.

Kilik sat up and hugged Thunder who was giggling happily, 'Man, what got into you two? Why are you so hyper?'

'I apologize. I think I gave them too much candy,' said Mifune.

Angela was sitting on his shoulders, her hat's tongue sticking out comically at every random gesture she made with her arms. The twins then ran to the samurai and they tugged at his shirt, 'Sensei, sensei! Do you have more candy?'

Mifune blushed, 'No, I don't think you should be having more.'

The twins pouted and whined as they gazed up at him with their big eyes. Mifune tried to keep a straight face but he could feel himself quickly melting. He let out a sigh when Kilik saved him, 'Alright, alright, let's go have some grub!'

'Yay! Ice-cream!'

'Pancaaaaaaaaaake~'

'You guys coming?' asked Kilik over his shoulder at his other friends.

Ox got up with a silly grin and blushing slightly, 'Yeah, we've been training since morning, we deserve a break. Besides we can't do much with an empty stomach!'

'Are we eating at the cafeteria or are we eating out?' asked Kim as she came to her weapon's side.

'Well, since the twins are this hyped, I say we eat out. Let them use that _extra_ energy,' said Kilik as he patted the twin's head.

'I vote for Minato! I'm hungry for some ramen!' said Angela with a hand in the air.

'I don't mind eating there,' said Jacqueline with a nod.

Kim looked thoughtful, 'Well, I'm hungry for some Western meals…'

'How about we do votes, Eastern or Western food?' said Harvar. Everyone nodded their heads and after doing the votes it was decided they're going to a restaurant serving Western meals. Angela pouted but she cheered up when Mifune said he'll prepare her a home-made ramen for dinner. Everyone left to go home and cleaned up before meeting again later to have their lunch.

* * *

Reiji was enjoying his lunch, alone. He had a book in his left hand while his other hand, holding a fork, was stabbing mercilessly at his meatballs and spaghetti. He lowered his book when a familiar pair came to his table, they grinned at him, 'May we join you Reiji-senpai?'

Reiji nodded as he stuffed a meatball into his mouth. He shut his book and put it aside, 'How's your training with Spirit?'

Maka's face turned a light shade of red and she pursed her lips, 'It was… okay I guess…'

Soul chuckled, 'It was kinda interesting. I never thought I'd see the old man be serious in front of Maka and didn't fawn over her like the dotting father he is.'

'When the jerk is given a task, he'll really take it seriously. Yeah he can be damn annoying most of the time but there's a reason why he's Shinigami-sama's preferred Death Scythe.'

Soul stared as Reiji stabbed at another meatball and ate it furiously 'You okay?'

'Yeah, why are you asking?'

Soul shrugged, 'I dunno… you look like you've got a grudge on your meatballs. You annoyed at something?.'

'On edge. Not annoyed.'

Maka lowered her sandwich, 'Why?'

'My Soul Perception and my Shadow Perception is like an alarm that I can't turn off. The whole Insanity phenomenon is rubbing on my nerves and it's-really-frickin'-annoying!' growled Reiji as he chomped down on another meatball.

'Ha! You _ARE_ annoyed!' said Soul as he pointed a finger at the Twin Demon Dagger.

Reiji kept his face impassive, 'Fine, I am _annoyed_ then... and very hungry. Be right back, gonna go grab some more food.'

Maka and Soul watched the young man left. They grinned, amused when they saw the kitchen ladies swoon over him and started piling more food on his plate. He nodded his thanks and walked back toward them. Maka bit her sandwich as Soul chowed down on his hamburger and chips.

'I thought they don't allow refills?' asked Maka.

Reiji's brows raised curiously, 'Really? They always gave me food if I asked.'

Soul swallowed his food, 'Dude how many have you eaten?'

Maka's eyes shifted to the pile of dirty plates on the table next to theirs as Reiji added more used and dirty plates to the pile. Her eyes widened at the sight, 'Wow! You sure eat a lot!'

Reiji rolled his eyes as he took a big bite from his steak, 'Have you ever noticed how Ragnarok and Armageddon eat so much?'

'Now that you mentioned it… yeah.'

The Demon Dagger quickly finished his steak, 'That's cuz we have Black Blood.'

'Wait, YOU have Black Blood?'

Reiji nodded, 'I've discussed with Shinigami-sama and we concluded that the 2nd generation of Demon Weapons have Black Blood. Noah had secretly left a document in his cell and he explained that he was Eibon's apprentice. We were created with Black Blood in hopes that we could manipulate Insanity for our own good, such as the Madness Fusion. I haven't told Ragnarok and Armageddon though since I myself am not a master at that fusion ability…'

Reiji paused and lowered his fork as he stared at Soul, 'And you have Black Blood in you too, am I right Soul?'

Soul huffed and lowered his burger, 'Yeah.'

'…I'm actually surprised you're still alive considering your family's history with the-'

'It's no big deal really. I can control the Insanity as long as Maka's here.'

Maka frowned, 'Wait, what did you mean by Soul's family history? What history?'

'It's just a story passed down in my family. And that's just it. A story,' said Soul.

'It's not just a story Maka. It's more than that,' said Reiji.

Soul narrowed his eyes at the man, 'Shut up.'

'Evans, I think it is best you not hide this from your partner. Don't let the same thing happened to you and her… I know what'll happen. Wes told me.'

Soul stood up, 'What do you know?'

Reiji gazed up at him, 'Everything. I may be an autonomous weapon but I do have a Meister when I was enrolled in Shibusen. Wes Evans.'

Soul's eyes widened. Memories of a dark haired teenager with goggles on his head and a goofy grin on his face passed through his mind. Then there was the same teenger but he had a serious face. The two teenagers were identical except for their eyes. The goofy one had blue eyes whie the serious one had red eyes. Wes was always with the blue eyed one and the first Soul met the red-eyed one was during that night when his brother died. The blue-eyed one never showed up ever since and a few weeks later the red-eyed teen left Death City.

'Y-you're Raven?'

'Oh, you remembered. I thought you've completely forgotten me after that night.'

'But where's the other one?'

Reiji's fork paused in mid-air, 'Excuse me?'

'I remember there were two of you. You guys are twins if I'm not mistaken.'

Maka and Soul waited in silence as Reiji seemed to be trying to remember something. They noticed his face suddenly turned red and he muttered angrily, 'O-oh… you must be referring to Zero… damn it that just reminded me of my name… man why does he get the cool name?'

'Zero?' asked Maka.

Reiji snapped out of is momentary rant, 'Y-yeah. Zero. He's uhh… my shadow?'

'What do you-'

Maka paused when she saw his shadow rose from the floor and _stood_ behind Reiji. It waved its right hand in a friendly manner at them. Reiji cleared his throat and the shadow quickly returned to its supposed place on the floor, 'Anyways, back to topic. Soul 'Eater' Evans… I think it's time for you to tell Maka the truth about your family.'

Maka turned to Soul questioningly and he let out a long sigh, 'Okay… but let's talk somewhere private.'

'Right after I'm full,' said Reiji as he quickly ate his food.

'HYAHOO!'

Reiji quickly raised an arm to block a kick from Black*Star. Using wavelength he pushed the ninja back. The young ninja flipped in the air and landed on the nearby empty table. He huffed and and pointed a finger at the man, 'Oi Reiji! I want you to train the great Black*Star!'

'Later, I'm eating.'

'Wha- Hey! I'm talking to you! At least look at me!'

Reiji gave him a quick glance, 'I think you should go get changed first. Wear black clothes.'

Black*Star grumbled, 'I don't follow orders from someone like-'

'If you want me to train you shut up and do as I say.'

The ninja trembled a bit as he tried to hold back his anger, 'Okay, fine! Don't keep me waiting!'

'I'll send Zero to train with you. I have to talk with these two first.'

'About what?'

'None of your business. Now go get Nakatsukasa Tsubaki and meet Zero in Training Ground 13.'

'W-wait! Isn't that place off-limits?' asked Maka.

'Yes, for a good reason too.'

Soul raised a brow, 'What reason?'

'Only people who can manipulate shadows can enter that place.'

'Woo-hoo! Special training in an off-limits area! Oh yeah!' said Black*Star as he pumped a fist in the air.

'I thought I told you to go?'

'Yeah, yeah I'm going,' said Black*Star with a huff.

* * *

Tsubaki hummed a tune as she combed her long black hair. She smiled at her reflection in the mirror, 'I wonder how Black*Star is doing with his training. He's getting better at sneaking away unnoticed… I can't even trace him.'

'YO! Tsubaki!' said Black*Star loudly as he landed on her window sill.

The kunoichi eeped and dropped her brush, 'B-Black*Star! Don't do that!'

The ninja rubbed his nose and grinned cockily, 'Heh! Looks like I'm getting better at this whole sneaking thing!'

Tsubaki smiled, 'Indeed you have.'

'Hey Tsubaki?'

'Yes?'

'We're going to train with Reiji and he said to wear black, ok?'

'Oh, alright.'

Black*Star saluted, 'I'll give you fifteen minutes to get dressed! See ya!'

Tsubaki waved at him as he leapt off. She paused when she felt a draft. Her face drained of color when she remembered something as she slowly turned back to the mirror. She let out an embarassed wail when she saw that she was only wearing a rather short bath towel around her body.

Black*Star who just entered his room through the window looked back when he heard Tsubaki's wail, 'What's wrong with her? Did a mouse got into her room or something?'

* * *

Shinigami-sama sighed as he watched (spied) on everyone using his mirror. On one he saw Tezca helping Azusa arranging books in the library. The Mirror user was juggling books in a goofy manner but got reprimanded by Azusa. He said something to her and the scowl on her face turn to a smile as her glare soften.

'I wonder if I'll get the chance to see those two finally be together?'

In another mirror he saw Spirit with Marie and Stein at a bar chatting about something the red-head found to be hilarious. His two companions only held bored expressions as he laughed his head off. Stein leaned forward and whispered something to Marie that made the woman laughed. The professor held an amused grin when Spirit demanded that they share what the joke was.

'Ah, Stein-kun is finally beginning to be socialable…'

A different mirror showed him Liz, Loup and their sisters in a park. The older teenagers were sitting under a tree, hand-in-hand with smiles on their faces as they chat idly and watched their sisters run around being silly. A few moments later Mifune, Angela, Kilik and the Twins appeared. The children quickly joined Patty and Vanessa playing tag while the elders decided to sit in the shade. Kilik sent Liz a mischievous grin.

'It's good to see them so relaxed and carefree… They need this, before it's time to harden up and face the dark, cruel world.'

Then he found Chrona with the Black Blood Brothers, Kim, Jacqueline, Eruka, Free, Ox and Harvar. They seemed to be doing some sort of shopping. The girls, excluding Chrona, were chatting excitedly about something that made the Dragon Witch blush furiously. The boys were forced to carry the shopping bags. Free and Armageddon chatted while Ragnarok looked extremely annoyed. Harvar seemed bored and Ox was trying to give some opinions to what the girls were discussing.

'Oho~ I wonder what they're doing? Chrona-chan looks flustered! And oh! She has a new haircut! I'm sure Kid-kun will love her new haircut! It's very Symmetrical!'

The witch blushed when Kim commented on her hair. She stuttered and then Ragnarok butted in and said something to her with an annoyed expression. The girl shrunk and everyone ganged up on Ragnarok who wasn't afraid of them at all. The quiet Harvar said something and Chrona blushed before smiling and said something to him. The teen nodded and then smiled when Kim said something to him.

'And looks like Harvar-kun is finally accepting Kim-chan as his friend again. He's finally moving on from the dark past.'

Black*Star and Tsubaki were seen standing at the gates to Training Ground 13, a shadow figure that the Death God knew so well were with them. The ninja was trying to talk with the shadow but it can only respond to him with gestures which annoys the ninja. Tsubaki tried her best to keep Black*Star calm and communicate with Zero. In another mirror, Maka, Soul and Reiji were together and they seemed to be talking about something very serious.

'Oh… this must be very important.'

The Death God's quiet companion finally spoke, 'Indeed.'

'Can you guess what they're talking about, Excalibur?'

'They are talking about the dark history of the Evans' family… or should I say the Constantine Family?'

'How long has it been? Five centuries?'

'Six. And young Soul is the last of his family, the 12th generation of the pure Zeil Constantine bloodline… Changing the family name does not mean the curse will not be passed down.'

'…Spirit-kun's ancestor was from the 2nd son's bloodline, Geist Constantine so he is unaffected by the curse. It only affects the first son's bloodline, Zeil Constantine who is Souls' ancestor.

'And with Soul being the last of Zeil's descendant…'

Shinigami-sama focused on Soul's image in the mirror, 'With him being the last descendant, the pure Scythe bloodline will soon be gone. The Scythe bloodline in Maka and the other Scythe children is not as powerful as Zeil's descendants. It will be a great loss to the Death Gods.'

Excalibur gripped his cane tightly, 'Indeed. It will be a great loss… And now it is up to Soul 'Eater' Constantine to remove the curse before he too falls like the others before him.'

'Will he be able to do it? What do you think Excalibur?'

'Soul is the first who is able to subdue the Insane Wavelength within him. He is also the first to have a Meister who can neutralize the Insane Wavelength. The only time they are affected by Insanity is if there was something that made either of them weakened. I believe if they work together, he will be able to do it… with a help from a certain Witch of course.'

'Are you talking about Chrona-chan?'

'She was raised with Insanity. She knows it better than anyone else.'

'Ahh… this seems complicated.'

Excalibur chuckled, 'Indeed.'

Shinigami-sama gracefully waved a hand in front of a big mirror and there appeared an image of Scelus who was floating in the air. Dark clouds swirling around him, red lightning flashed behind him. Below him, his minions were attacking the people in New York City. Destruction was everywhere. Souls of the fallen floated everywhere but Scelus paid them no mind as he stared at the destruction below him.

'Filthy humans… I will destroy them all… They don't deserve to live on these lands!'

'**Stop this!**'

Scelus flinched and pressed a palm on his throbbing temple, 'As a Death God, you should understand the importance of order.'

'**What are you saying? You're doing this for order?**'

'These humans are nothing but trash! They only bring destruction and pain to everything around them!'

Kid was quiet as he tried to figure out what made the Kishin ticked. He had noticed that as the days drag on, Scelus is showing more emotions than usual. He used to be amused and teasing but now there was a strong sense of anger and contempt, especially toward humans.

'**Tell me Scelus. Why are you doing this?**'

Scelus remained silent as he tried to recall his reasons, his purpose. His heart ached when he remembered but he quickly quelled the rush of emotions bubbling in his chest. He growled, 'None of your business Shinigami-kun!'

'**There has to be a reason! If there is none then all this is just POINTLESS!**'

'Then let it be! I am Insanity! I need no reason to do what I want!'

Kid clenched his fists, '**Liar… You're doing this for someone isn't it? I saw it, a flash of memory!**'

Black tendrils shot out from the darkness surrounding him and wrapped around his limbs. Kid struggled as he glared at the darkness, '**Scelus! You're doing this for revenge isn't it?**'

The black tendrils wrapped tighter, slowly covering every inch of his body. His face remained and Kid shouted one last time before he was consumed by darkness, '**SCELUS!**'

Scelus clenched his fists and glared at the sky, 'S-shut up!'

The sky howl as rain began to fall heavily, drenching the Kishin. He blinked his eyes and a droplet of water trailed down the side of his face from his eyes, 'I… am Insnaity… I don't need reasons to do as I wish…'

_Scelus? Why are you upset_?

'I don't need a reason… I am Insanity…'

_It's okay, Scelus. I'll always be here for you. I won't leave you, never._

A choked sob escaped his lips, 'T-Terra…'

_Hey Scelus? Can I tell you a little secret?_

'Terra…'

_Promise you won't laugh?_

'Terra!'

He remembered clearly the embarrassed grin on her face as she bowed her head and shut her eyes, _I think I love you Scelus._

Scelus grabbed his head and he let out an enraged scream. Gold and red aura swirled around him and then exploded outwards, disintegrating everything it touched. There was a hole in the darkened sky and the light shone on Scelus who was gasping for air. He opened his eyes when he felt the warmth of the sun and stared at the light that touched his hand. He gave a strained chuckle, 'I'll never forget you. I'll never forget what you've done… I'll cleanse this world for you… I'll bring new order to this world! I am Scelus! The Demon God who will bring order!'

* * *

_*gasp* A little surprise with Scelus? Anyway I hope you all enjoyed this chapter! Please leave a review and motivate me! _(OwO)b~*


	38. Curse of the Witch Constantine

**A/N: **OMG! I have made you all wait for an update for so long... again! Sorry guys, my semester this time is so packed and I was so tired most of the time. And it took me long too to jump start my brain to continue writing the story. I got distracted writing a side story about Reiji's childhood (_which will be posted in FanFiction in the future if anyone wants_) instead and drawing random doodles about him and his twin Seiji. I've been caught in a twincest moment madness... uhh, is that too much info there? Anyway, here's an update and it's a one chapter flashback about Soul's ancestor Zeil Constantine and his siblings. It may be confusing... I dunno because everything's such a damn blur when I wrote this one.

**Summary:** They've defeated Kishin Asura and believed they've gained peace. But they're wrong. Lurking in the shadows, a group of people lead by a man named Noah are trying to create another Kishin using Chrona and Shinigami-sama's son, Kid. And and enemy thought dead wasn't as dead as they believed. How will Maka and gang defeat them? Will they be able to save both Kid and Chrona? They've found help from a young man who proclaimed himself as a Demon Weapon. Can they trust him? **AU**, OC & OOCs.

**Pairings:** Soul x Maka, Kid x Chrona, Black StarxTsubaki, LizxOC.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Soul Eater. It's the work of Okubo Atsushi. If I owned it, I won't be writing Fanfictions. （＾＿－）

* * *

**Chapter Thirty Eight: Curse of the Witch Constantine**

_The two youngsters stared at their eldest brother with awe as he seemed to dance while he tried to hit all the targets surrounding him. When he stopped, all the 10 apples on the stumps surrounding him split in half and fell on the ground. The teenager let out a sigh and wiped the sweat off his forehead before turning to his audience and bowed at them with a triumphant grin as they clapped excitedly._

_ The little boy jumped to his feet, 'Zeil! THAT. WAS. AMAZING!'_

_ The girl next to him also jumped to her feet, 'You have to teach us how to do that!'_

_ 'Calm down you two. And no Alma, I can't teach you that! You two can't even transform yet!'_

_ Alma crossed her arms and pouted. Zeil chuckled and ruffled her hair, 'Besides, Lady Constantine will not be pleased if her _**daughter**_ grew up unlady-like.'_

_ 'What about me?' asked the boy excitedly._

_ 'You're still too young Geist! And like I said, you can't transform… yet.'_

_ Geist let out a long sigh,'Aww, man…'_

_ 'Zeil, Geist, Alma! Supper time!' called a woman who was dressed like a servant._

_ The three looked at each other making sure their clothes are pleasing to the eyes before they grinned and raced toward the mansion. Laughter filled the air._

* * *

_ While Zeil and his siblings sat at the table, a beautiful woman with long wavy white hair and red eyes walked into the dining hall to join them. She smiled at the sight of Zeil teaching his sister table manners since she tends to copy her brother Geist who, even after many times of table manners tutorial, still eats like a hungry pig._

_ 'Children.'_

_ The three youngsters perked up. Alma quickly rearranged herself and tried to look as elegant as possible while Geist had a spoon frozen halfway toward his mouth. Zeil stood up and bowed, 'Lady Constantine! Apologies for-'_

_ He halted when the woman raised a hand. She gracefully walked toward the empty chair at the end of the table, to Zeil's left and Alma's right. She sat down and patted her dress before looking at the faces of the three children, 'No need to apologise Zeil. They are still young, they'll learn to behave… eventually.'_

_ Alma shrunk a bit at the mention of 'behave', her brothers missed it though. Zeil took a sit and bowed his head a bit 'You're too kind Lady Constantine.'_

_ 'Oh, stop addressing me so formally. I am your mother now, call me mother.'_

_ 'Yes mother,' said the three children simultaneously._

_ Lady Constantine turned to Zeil, 'Zeil, my child, tell me about your training.'_

_ Zeil began telling her the progress he had made during his training. The woman seemed pleased as she noeds her head and smiled sweetly. She then turned to the younger two, 'What about you Geist? Alma?'_

_ Geist paused in his eating, 'I think I'm almost there mother. I can feel the Scythe blood in me. It's just I can't do the transformation yet… and that sucks.'_

_ Lady Constantine chuckled then turned her gaze on Alma who bowed her head and spoke in a small voice, 'I-I don't think I have the capability to transform…'_

_ 'Nonsense child! I'm sure, it just takes time. Be patient.'_

_ Alma nodded and continued to avoid eye contact._

_ Once they were done eating, the children were sent away to do whatever they want. A male servant approached the woman, 'Lady Constantine?'_

_ 'Tell my dear friend Arachne that the subjects are progressing well here, except for the girl.'_

_ The servant bowed, 'Yes, M'Lady.'_

_ There was a puff of smoke and he had transformed to a black crow and flew out the window. Amelia 'Ravenclaw' Constantine sighed as she approached the window and stared at the three children who were playing in the green plain across the huge mansion. She scowled when she saw Alma was running around in her dress, 'That girl needs to learn to be more delicate and lady-like!'_

_ Her eyes shifted to Geist who was tackled by Alma, 'And that boy needs to be taught obedience and respect!'_

_ Her eyes then landed on Zeil and she smirked, 'Oh Zeil, I can see you will grow to be a fine young man. Once you completed your task and become a master with your transformation, you're mine to keep. As for those two… they're disposable.'_

* * *

_ Years have passed and the three siblings had grown to fine young adults. Zeil was twenty five with medium length blond hair tied to a loose ponytail. His green eyes shone with wisdom and compassion. Geist was twenty years old with short sandy blond hair and his grey eyes shone with mischief and optimism. Alma had grown to a beautiful eighteen year old young woman. Her once shoulder length wavy hair had grown down to her waist. Her green eyes shone with love and kindness. The three siblings never left each other. They stuck together wherever they go._

_ Geist was finally announced a 'weapon' when he first transformed at sixteen. Alma hadn't been able to transform and she grew worried. She knew Lady Constantine is growing impatient with her. When her brothers are not near, the woman would say mean things to her. She's afraid of the woman, something about her is strange. She noticed it ever since the first time the woman stepped into the orphanage and found them eight years ago. She vaguely remembered the woman asking them to make a promise to serve her, to present their loyalty to her. Alma never understood what it meant until now. _Are we nothing but experiment subjects to her?

_ Her brothers don't seem to mind since they find the ability to transform to weapons as a gift. But for Alma, it was wrong… to temper with nature and try to be Gods by… creating new human species. Alma stared at the fingers on her right hand. She tried imagining her fingers transform to small blades but nothing happened. She could feel the weapon blood in her but she could never be able to use it. Not now, not ever. She just knew it._

_ 'Alma?'_

_ The young woman snapped out of her thoughts and smiled apologetically to the young man in front of her. Roh is a wonderful man and she found him unique. She had never seen a man with exotic tan skin. His long dark hair was tied into a loose ponytail behind him. A red and blue feather was attached to the cloth that tied his hair. His brown eyes tend to remind her of warm coco. He was wearing strange clothing; he called it a tunic, if she's not mistaken. She tucked her hair behind her ear, 'I'm sorry Roh. I was thinking about something.'_

_ He smiled gently, 'It's alright. You seemed troubled though. Would you mind to share with me your worries?'_

_ Alma broke eye contact and sighed, 'I… I'm a bit worried…about Lady Constantine.'_

_ 'Your mother?'_

_ Alma shivered slightly, '…y-yes.'_

_ Roh leaned forward, 'What about her?'_

_ 'I… I don't know how to say this. But I find something about her… aura is strange and omnious. I've had this feeling since I first met her.'_

_ Roh creased his eyebrows and took her hand in his, 'Explain to me about this strange aura.'_

_ Alma let out a nervous laugh, 'You might find me an odd person.'_

_ 'Not everything that happens is normal in this world,' he said with a smile._

_ 'Alright. Emm… well, there are times, if I stare at her for long and concentrate I think I could see her aura.'_

_ 'What color and shape?'_

_ 'Well… her aura is dark… I think it's a deep indgo, and the shape… I believe it's shaped like a bird maybe a crow, I'm talking nonsense am I?'_

_ Roh squeezed her hand, 'No. It's not nonsense. What you have Alma is what my people call the ability to see souls, Soul Perception if I have to put it in words you'll understand. Everyone have that ability but only a selected few can actually _**use**_ that ability. And you're one of the few who can use it.'_

_ 'How is that possible?'_

_ 'Perhaps it is a natural gift for you. If you don't believe me, why don't you try looking at my soul? Concentrate and focus on my aura.'_

_ Alma was a bit skeptical but she did it anyway. It took her a couple of minutes but in the end she could see his soul clearly. It was a strange sight though. It was like a ball of flame floating in the centre of his chest. His aura glowed yellow and it was calm. She looked at the other people passing the bench where she and Roh were sitting by the lake. She could see each individual's soul clearly. They were of different colors and of different emotions. Alma blinked and her vision returned to normal. She turned to her frined and grinned, 'Roh! I did it!'_

_ The young man smiled at her before he turned serious, 'Now tell what do you notice about my soul and… your mother's?'_

_ Alma thought about it and she tensed, 'She's… she's not…'_

_ Roh's eyes narrowed, 'What is it?'_

_ Alma gulped and made eye contact with him, 'She's not human…'_

_ '…as I suspected. Alma, I'll tell you my secret. I can see souls too. I thought it was just my imagination when I looked at your mother. There are times I couldn't even see her soul… Alma, she's a Witch and she's dangerous.'_

_ 'I have to tell my brothers!'_

_ 'Wait Alma! Your brothers don't have the ability to see souls! They won't believe you without any evidence!'_

_ 'Then I'll find the evidence!'_

_ Roh firmly held her wrist, 'Alma, don't.'_

_ 'But-'_

_ 'It's too dangerous. Let me handle this. You just keep quiet and stay low.'_

_ Alma stared at her friend's worried face, 'Roh…'_

_ 'Trust me. I know someone who can help. For now, just stay out of trouble, understood?'_

_ Alma nodded her head and Roh gave her an apologetic smile as he released her wrist, 'S-sorry if I hurt you.'_

_ 'It's alright Roh…'_

* * *

_ 'The meeting is at midight. I'm sure you two had a good night rest to do well in your presentation, am I correct?' asked Amelia._

_ 'Yes mother,' said Zeil and Geist._

_ 'Alma will stay here. Are you alright with that my dear?'_

_ Alma stared at the table, 'Yes mother.'_

_ She tensed when Amelia placed a hand on hers, 'Don't worry, I'll bring back a lovely souvenir for you dear.'_

_ 'Oh, you don't have to do that mother!'_

_ 'Nonsense. You deserve it. You've been such a good girl and I feel bad that I have to leave you here.'_

_ Alma forced a smile, 'T-thank you mother.'_

_ 'Alright boys, go get dressed and prepared to leave. Tonight is a very important event for us. Alma dear, you don't have to stay up and wait for us. Just go straight to bed and sleep well.'_

_ The three siblings got up, bowed at the woman then left the room. Amelia kept her eyes on Alma. Once the girl was out of her sight her eyes narrowed, 'It seems that girl is growing to be a hindrance to my plans.'_

* * *

_Zeil stood alert, keeping a good feel of the presences around him, hidden in the shadows. He should thank Alma for teaching him this… soul sensing technique. He knew that most of them are women from their voices. The only people visible to his eyes are those who are exposed by the light coming from the moon shining above, through the hole in the center of the dome above. And those visible to him are his brother Geist, Lady Amelia Constantine and the woman sitting on the… 'throne' in front of them. She had a peculiar aura to him that he doesn't like the feel but he had to impress this woman so that their family could win the prize that this woman had promised most of the attending guests._

_ Arachne stared at the two young men in front of her. The shorty, most likely the younger one, had a violin in his hands. She smirked behind her fan as she gazed at them with amusement, 'So these two thought up of a new technique by themselves? How interesting? What do you call it?'_

_ Geist and Zeil looked at each other before answering, 'Soul Resonance ma'am.'_

_ 'Care to explain?'_

_ Zeil took a step forward, 'Well truthfully, it was thought up by our sister Alma. She said she could feel the energy that surrounds every living being. We thought up a name and called it Soul Wavelength. Soul Resonance is when two Soul Wavelengths combine and synchronized together to become one strong energy. It's kinda like an orchestra. You have to get the rhythm right to make it a beautiful music.'_

_ 'Zeil! My apologies Arachne, my boy has this tendency to talk about music,' said Amelia._

_ Arachne chuckled, 'It's alright. I am a fan of music myself. I understand his theory well. You may continue.'_

_ Zeil bowed, 'May I ask for a volunteer to be my _meister_?'_

_ A woman asked aloud, 'Your what?'_

_ 'What's a meister?'_

_ 'I don't know. I've never heard of it!'_

_ Everyone quieted when they heard a chuckle from Arachne, 'Meister eh? It's a German word meaning Master in English. Am I correct boy?'_

_ Zeil smirked, 'Yes you are.'_

_ Arachne leaned back in her seat and raised her head, 'Well? Any takers?'_

_ Everyone in the room was silent. Arachne sighed and snapped her fan close, 'What about you? Are you interested?'_

_ From the shadows to her right, a young man stepped out. He had short dark hair and eyes that neither Geist nor Zeil had seen before in their lives, gold. The young man was dressed like a noble, in black and white only. He smirked, 'Meister huh? Master of the weapon. I shall volunteer then. One of them is bound to be my weapon anyway. So why not?'_

_ Zeil nodded his head, 'Alright, my brother will play the violin to help our soul wavelength synchronise.'_

_ The man raised a hand, 'May I ask, have you done this Soul Resonance before? Without the aid of music?'_

_ 'Yes. We have done it with our sister Alma. But the music is necessary since this wil be the first time I am doing Soul Resonance with someone else.'_

_ 'Hmm, where is your sister? Why is she not here?'_

_ Amelia bit her bottom lip nervously, 'I did not bring her along because she is not one of us. She is still unable to transform into a weapon and her presence here will not be of significance.'_

_ 'Well, that's where you are wrong Constantine. Next time, please bring her along.'_

_ 'You have no rights to-'_

_ 'Amelia dear. Please restrain yourself. Don't be rude in front of our… benefactor,' said Arachne with a hint of annoyance._

_ Amelia bowed her head, 'M-my apologies Lord… Scelus.'_

_ Scelus grinned, 'Shall we proceed?'_

_ Zeil glowed white and transformed into a silver Scythe with a black blade decorated with red and held the weapon in his hand and nodded, 'Not bad.'_

_ Zeil remained silent. The moment Scelus held him, he felt an ominous aura engulfing him. It was dark and evil. _Just who the Hell is this Scelus person?

_ Scelus spun the Scythe around a few times to test its weight, then he turned to Geist, 'Shall we begin?'_

_ The young man nodded and began playing a tune. Scelus listened to the music and he felt something brushed his soul. There was a spark and he dropped Zeil who had reverted to his human form. He fell on his knees, coughing out blood. Scelus hissed and waved his hand that throbbed as if it was bitten by a snake. Geist stopped playing and rushed to his brother, 'ZEIL?!'_

_ 'What's going on?!' asked some of the audience._

_ Amelia huffed and approached the brothers, 'What have you done?!'_

_ Zeil wiped his mouth, 'I-it's alright. This is expected when a Soul Resonance failed.'_

_ Scelus sighed, 'I guess my energy is too… powerful to match yours.'_

_ Geist helped his brother up to his feet, 'Are you alright brother?'_

_ 'Yeah, don't worry. It's not as bad as when you and I tried to Resonate together. That was much worse…'_

_ Geist grimaced at the memory where the result caused him and his brother bedridden for three days and they suffered awkward transformations for the next couple of days. They had concluded that weapons cannot perform Soul Resonance and vowed never to attempt it ever, just to avoid the horrible experience from repeating._

_ 'Oh dear, if that's the case, do we have any volunteer?' asked Arachne._

_ 'No weapons please. Weapons can't do Soul Resonance together. It usually backfires…' said Geist._

_ The audience was reluctant after seeing the negative reaction from Zeil and Scelus. There were hushed whispers amongst them but after a couple of minutes no one stood out. Scelus ran a hand to comb his hair back and he sighed, 'Looks like we won't have that chance to see this Soul Resonance.'_

_ 'How about we bring Alma next time?' asked Geist._

_ 'No! She's-'_

_ 'Splendid idea! I am curious about this technique. How about I come over to your place Constantine?'_

_ Amelia took a shocked step back as a chorus of gasps were heard around them, 'M-my place? Y-you don't have to t-trouble yourself Lord Scelus!'_

_ 'Nonsense! I'm dying to see this new technique. Besides, I don't mind going out to see new places!'_

_ Amelia shot Arachne a pleading look but was given a stern glare by the woman. She gulped and bowed her head, 'If you w-wish.'_

_ 'Good. I'll come over in two days.'_

_ 'Two days?!'_

_ 'And be sure Alma knows about this so she doesn't have to attend to other business.'_

_ 'Understood.'_

_ Scelus turned to the brothers and took a few steps closer, 'My apologies for causing you pain young man.'_

_ Zeil stood straight and masked his pain with great effort with a smile, 'No, it is I who should apologise to you Lord Scelus.'_

_ Scelus smiled sadly, 'I see that you are… stubborn. You remind me of an old friend. Here, let me heal you.'_

_ 'Heal him?' asked Geist surprised as he watched Scelus placed a palm against his brother's chest. The hand glowed a bright white and Zeil couldn't help but take a sharp intake of breath as the pain in his chest suddenly disappeared. When Scelus pulled back his hand, Zeil patted his chest, eyes wide in awe._

_ 'T-thank you Lord Scelus!'_

_ 'It's a pleasure,' said Scelus with a bow. He then turned away and headed toward the shadows; he paused and looked over his shoulder, 'You siblings have quite unique names… I hope to see you in two days time with your sister.'_

* * *

_ The first time he laid eyes on her, he had to resist the urge to go to her and embrace her. Scelus kept his façade the way he was supposed to be: calm, mysterious and pulled her right hand close to his lips and gave it a quick peck then smiled, 'It is a pleasure to finally meet you Miss Alma.'_

_ The girl blushed shyly, 'As do I.'_

_ 'May I ask you a question?'_

_ Alma blinked her eyes, 'Yes?'_

_ 'Have we… met before?'_

_ 'I don't think so.'_

_ Scelus reluctantly released her hand and took a step back. Face still smiling, 'You look like someone I know. A long lost friend.'_

_ 'Oh… I'm sorry.'_

_ 'No, it's alright.'_

_ Amelia cleared her throat, 'Alma dear, would you please show to our honored guest how you perform the Soul Resonance?'_

_ Alma took a bow then stepped back until she was standing next to her brother Zeil. He took her right hand in his left and gave her a reassuring smile before transforming into his Scyte form. Scelus tilted his head, perturbed. _How is she going to swing that scythe in that dress?_ He wondered._

_ But Alma did well. He watched with fascination as she spun the scythe around in a graceful manner. She then raised the scythe slightly higher above her and her face was serious as she said in a calm manner, 'Soul Resonance!'_

_ Scelus couldn't deny the shock he felt at the sudden burst of Soul Wavelength coming from her once she had done it. His face broke into a mad grin; _imagine that power in my hands! I'll be able to outmatch Death and the other Great Old Ones! I'll be able to create a new world without them interfering anymore!

_ Alma's concentration was broken when she was suddenly washed by an aura of insanity. She felt suffocated and gaze fell on Scelus and she couldn't help but shudder in fear, _W-what is he?

**You felt it too didn't you?**

Yes. What do you suppose it is?

**Something bad for sure.**

_ Scelus clapped his hands together and Alma gasped when he was suddenly standing right in front of her, 'Wha-?'_

_ 'That was splendid! Now that I saw and understood how it is done, I know how to accomplish it!'_

_ Alma gasped again when he took her brother from her grasp. Her eyes widened with fear at the madness in his eyes as he leaned forward and whispered into her ears, ' .'_

_ Alma's eyes widened at the sickeningly mad aura emitting from the man in front of her and her brother. Her heart thudding madly against her rib cage as she watched her brother's once bluish silver soul was consumed by black tendrils, 'ZEIL?!'_

_ She cringed when she heard her brother scream in agony. She grabbed Scelus' shirt, 'Please! Stop! You're hurting him!'_

_ Geist who doesn't have Soul Perception couldn't see what happened. He can only hear his older brother screaming in pain and watched his once silver handle turned black as his blade. A three-eye symbol appeared on the blade, 'Alma? W-what's going on?!'_

_ Scelus turned to Amelia who was looking at him fearfully, 'You've done well Lady Constantine. And for that you will receive your reward.'_

_ Amelia's eyes shone excitably, 'Oh, Master Scelus! I'm happy that you are satisfied with the result of my experiment!'_

_ 'Indeed. I'm very satisfied with this. Come, let me give you the reward you deserve.'_

_ Amelia walked quickly and she was about to place her hand into his inviting hand but Alma screamed at her, 'Don't touch him!'_

_ She gave the girl an annoyed glare before placing her hand into Scelus' inviting one. She watched as Scelus' grin widened until it reaches his ears; if he opened his mouth his head would fall off. She looked down at her hand and she gasped to see her hand had turned grey, wrinkly and boney, 'W-what have you done?!'_

_ 'You wished for eternal beauty. The only way you can get that is if you turned into a mummy, don't you agree?' said Scelus mischievously._

_ 'Y-you…' Amelia held back the urge to scream when she watched her other arm began to turn grey, wrinkly and boney as well. Stepping back she glared at the man, 'You won't get away with this!'_

_ Scelus chuckled and pressed two fingers against his lips in glee, 'I always get away. I am madness, and I cannot be contained or removed or forgotten or even destroyed.'_

_ Amelia chanted a spell in her head, 'Y-you're going to regret this! I'll make sure you can't ever wield a Scythe! Only a Shinigami can wield it to destroy you!'_

_ 'Doesn't matter. I now have the knowledge to pass down to many more willing weapon forgers. Someone will eventually make a weapon most fitting for me and with it I'll destroy everything.'_

_ Amelia stumbled forward and grabbed the sides of his face, 'You'll regret this!'_

_ Scelus wasn't expecting to feel excruciating pain exploding in his head then down to every inch of his body. He raised the Scythe high and it tripled in size, the shape slightly crooked and the blade glowed red and was almost transparent, like glass. He roared as he swung the blade and cut the witch in half. Her eyes were wide with shock and she screamed as her body exploded sending blood, flesh, bone pieces and organs splattering on the ground. Alma pulled her brother close and she looked up at Scelus who was soaked head to toe in blood. He looked down at her and then down to Zeil's still form in her lap, 'I have what I need. I will let you go do whatever you want.'_

_ Geist had stumble to fall on his knees by his sister's side, his wide eyes staring at their brother, 'Z-Zeil?'_

_ 'Don't worry, he's still alive… for now. I don't know what that damn witch had done to me but it had been passed to your brother because I held him.'_

_ Alma stared down at her brother and she saw a black spot in the center of her brother's soul. Her heart stuttered at the sight. She doesn't know what that means but it wasn't there before. She looked up at Scelus with teary eyes, 'W-what are we going to do now?'_

_ Scelus stared down at her and she saw sadness flickered in his eyes, 'Live. Become strong. Then come find me and kill me if you can. Either that or you join me.'_

_ He was about to walk away but stopped when Alma grabbed his pants, 'Why?'_

_ 'Because I'm the cause of all this.'_

_ Alma shook her head, 'No. Why are you so sad and consumed by darkness?'_

_ Scelus's eyes widened slightly before they hardened, 'Because I am not meant to be happy. I am nothing but madness and I am unstoppable.'_

_ Scelus then vanished from their sight. Days later the siblings found themselves being hunted by witches who wants to destroy them once they found out that the Soul Resonance ability was dangerous to them and can be used by humans against the. They had been labeled as traitors by the witches for letting Amelia die under Scelus' hands and for creating a technique that could destroy them. The humans with weapon blood were then cast away or destroyed by the witches, who feared that the weapons will turn against them and destroy them. Their purpose that was to aid the witches war against Shinigami and Scelus seemed to backfire and had become a threat to the witches Alma and her brother took them all in their care and trained them to use and apply Soul Resonance and the Soul Perception to protect themselves against the witches' threat._

_ Weeks later the siblings and the abandoned _**_weapons_**_ were under the care and protection of Death, the fearsome Shinigami and protector of balance in the human realm, and his brother Eibon who had an interest to study them. Death (Shinigami-sama) formed a school for Meisters and weapons called Shibusen in Nevada's Death City. Alma and her friend Roh were one of the few first teachers in the school and both Zeil and Geist had served Shinigami-sama as his weapons against the witches who wanted to gain control over the world and Scelus who wanted to destroy everything. Zeil was the most powerful one with the aid of the Insanity wavelength that has been unintentionally planted into him by Amelia and Scelus. Scelus was defeated and the witches retreated._

_ And years later, Alma and Geist found out what was wrong with Zeil when he had gone berserk and had began killing everyone around him before he died himself, his soul burning itself out. And years later they found out it has been passed down to his children. It was Constantine's Curse that was intended to disable Scelus from wielding Scythes but it had affected Zeil while he was being gripped by madness and the curse became something else. It turned into a transmissible curse that drove Zeil into madness and destroys him. The curse was passed down to every members of his family who inherited his weapon genes and unfortunately, there was no way to remove the curse._

_ The witches began to believe that forging madness into weapons can make them strong so they began their experiments to forge Demonic weapons that can be used against the Shinigami and Demon Gods. But they failed again and again as each weapon they forge would turn mad and then their soul was until centuries later, one witch had figured out a way to forge a weapon whose soul wouldn't burst under the strain of madness but become stronger instead._

* * *

**Sorry if the ending of the chapter is kinda sudden... I tried not to make it too long and boring but it may be a bit... disappointing? I even inserted, in my opinion of course, a bit of how those "human weapons" existed in the world of Soul Eater. You say what you think in the reviews my beloved and loyal readers! Now, I shall wrack my brain to write the next chapter and try to post it up before I am away for the Asian Youth Games in Laos this December...**


	39. Return of the Missing One

**A/N: **I finished this a few days ago but my internet just sucks. I can't log in at my usual time and the only time the internet works it lasted at most for 15 minutes the poof! Gone again! Anyway, I'm sure a few of you might be excited with this chapter, maybe not. Hahaha, whatever. I'm feeling very reluctant to end this story so soon. Even though I've been on it for what? more that two years now? It's just so damn fun to write it even though most of the time I'm being possessed by random plot bunnies! Anyway, enough of my uhh.. speech. On with the story!

P.S.: Sorry, I'm not usually the kind of writer who replies to every single one of my reviewers. I just like to sit back with my green tea and read all your interesting and entertaining reviews! (OwO)

**Summary:** They've defeated Kishin Asura and believed they've gained peace. But they're wrong. Lurking in the shadows, a group of people lead by a man named Noah are trying to create another Kishin using Chrona and Shinigami-sama's son, Kid. And and enemy thought dead wasn't as dead as they believed. How will Maka and gang defeat them? Will they be able to save both Kid and Chrona? They've found help from a young man who proclaimed himself as a Demon Weapon. Can they trust him? **AU**, OC & OOCs.

**Pairings:** Soul x Maka, Kid x Chrona, Black StarxTsubaki, LizxOC.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Soul Eater. It's the work of Okubo Atsushi. If I owned it, I won't be writing Fanfictions. （＾＿－）

* * *

**Chapter Thirty Nine: Return of the Missing One**

To say he was amazed was actually an understatement. Black*Star had never encountered any shadow user like Reiji and he had to admit he was a bit intimidated by the man's stealth and… _assassination_ skills. He had never felt so small, so weak and inferior like this before. Sure he had his moments but this… this is different. He can feel the big difference between him and Reiji in terms of skills. Black*Star seriously had never felt so far left behind by someone in his life. Maybe it was because he believed he was the only person on Earth who had the ability to use shadow-type skills and that made him believe it was his specialty. But Reiji had proved him wrong. The man was far more skilled and superior than him. Other than that there's the freaky grinning shadow following the man's every command, the shadow seemed to have a life on its own and maybe it does. It made his skin crawl seeing it move about freely.

'Too slow,' said Reiji.

Black*Star had to hold his breath and stood very still. He could feel the cold blade against his jugular and he'd rather not risk getting himself cut and bleed. Reiji pulled the dagger away and the teenage ninja let out a sigh. He turned around and he had to resist the urge to gulp when he saw the mad grin on the man's face before it returned to his usually bored expression. Reiji stepped back and scratched his head as he dropped the dagger which then returned to become his shadow.

'That's enough for today's training. It's pointless to train like crazy without taking breaks. We'll just end up weak, disoriented and useless.'

Black*Star nodded reluctantly and he let Tsubaki transformed to her human self. She gave him a small smile, 'He's right Black*Star. Let's go home and have a rest then we'll continue tomorrow.'

'Don't be down about it kid. You're a fast learner and you actually made a big progress in just two days since we started this training,' said Reiji as he stuck his hands into his pants' pockets.

Black*star huffed, 'Yeah, I have to admit you're training is actually a big help. I just… want to get strong real fast. Scelus is growing stronger as the days drag on and we don't have that many strong fighters in Shibusen.'

'You know, patience is something you will have to learn. It's very useful and keeps you level-headed in a battle. You make better decisions too. And I suggest you to listen more to your partner. Sometimes our partner knows things better than us. Trust me on this one kid.'

Tsubaki bowed at Reiji politely, 'Thank you for training us today.'

Black*Star yelped when Reiji slapped his back, 'And I glad you to toned down on that annoyingly arrogant attitude of yours. I say that's one big change for you, to be humble.'

The teenager blushed, 'U-uhh, yeah. T-thanks sensei.'

Reiji's eyes darkened and he pushed Black*Star toward Tsubaki who yelped when her partner collided into her, 'Now, you two go home and get out of my sight!'

Before the two teenagers could say anything they fell into their own shadow and then spat out at the entrance of Training Ground 13. The two fell on the ground with Tsubaki sitting on Black*Star who was lying face down on the ground. He said a muffled, '_I hate it when he does that without warning…_'

Tsubaki helped her partner up and they dusted their clothes. She noticed Black*Star tensed and his head whipped toward the metal wall with the number 13 painted in red on it, 'What is it Black*Star?'

'Uhh, n-nothing… Let's just head home.'

'Oh, okay!' she said with a smile.

Black*Star suspiciously glanced at the wall again, _Reiji's hiding something from us. And that must be the reason he always sent us out as soon as training ends._

* * *

Once Black*Star and Tsubaki was out of his sight. Reiji fell on his knees. He groaned as his hands clutched his throbbing head, 'W-what's happening to me?'

He let out a pained cry as his headache suddenly spiked followed by the increasing sound of chanting. The were calling him tojoin them, to embrace the madness. It was something so familiar to him but in the past he vaguely remember someone was always there to pull him out.

_Don't give in Belmont!_

Reiji frowned, 'W-what? How'd you know my real name?'

_It's me, Damont! Your twin brother!_

Reiji flinched when memories flashed in his head, 'Da…Damont?'

_Yes. Damont! Remember me?_

'C-can't.. head… hurts… t-too much…'

_Hold on! I'm coming!_

Reiji didn't notice his shadow shifted as it reached up toward him. The blackness melted and skin and flesh was revealed as it took human shape. Damont gasped as he pulled himself out of the inky blackness, eyes blinking rapidly at the light, even though there's not much in the forever gloomy sky of Training Ground 13, stinging his eyes. He clasped his hands on his twins hands, 'Be-Belmont… open your eyes. I'm here. Big bro got ya.'

Reiji blinked his eyes open and he found himself staring at mismatched eyes, blue (left) and red (right). A sense of relief and peace washed over him, as his long repressed memories began to return to him. He let out a choked sound as his vision turned blurry, 'N-niisan?'

Damont grinned goofily at him, 'Hey there. Sorry I've been gone so long. But I'm here now, in the flesh.'

'I… I thought you-'

'I'm not dead. I'm real. You're not crazy. It just… it just took me a very long time to get back to 100%. You know with all the craziness we've been through and the fact that I had to sustained mostly both of our injuries in battles. Healing takes forever… and seems like those damages you took without my help really messed your head huh?'

Reiji's eyes were instantly clouded by guilt, 'Niisan…'

Damont quickly shook his head, 'No, not your fault! I'm okay now. See? Not a scratch on me!'

Reiji clenched his eyes shut as he fell against his elder twin who quickly wrapped his arms around him. His breathing quicken as pain began to spread all over his body starting from his abdomen, 'N-niisan… what's wrong… w-with me?'

Damont's eyes narrowed as he lowered his brother down on the ground. He quickly lifted his twin's shirt and he growled when he saw the insignia carved into his brother's flesh years ago was glowing an ominous red, 'Damn! T-the symbols… they're active! Why now?!'

Reiji looked at him confused, 'W-what are you-ARRRRRGH!'

'Belmont!'

Damont threw himself over his brother. His arms grabbed both of his brtoher's wrist while his legs trying it's best to pin down his brohers's thrashing legs. He hissed at the heat his twin's body was releasing. It felt as if he had thrown himself on top of a burning iron plate! Damont shut his eyes and concentrated hard as he pressed his forehead against his twin's burning one, 'Shh, it's ok! I'm here Belmont. I'll take it away. I'll take it all. After all I'm Zero. I take everything and make it nothing.'

A few moments later his eyes glowed white and not long after that Reiji's pained scream had died down to a quiet whimper and he had stopped thrashing. Damont let out the breath he was holding and he fell to his twin's right side. He was lying on his back and gasping for air, 'Oh man… I forgot how exhausting that was… you feeling okay little bro?'

There was no reply from his twin and Damont turned his head toward his twin to find him unconscious. He sighed as he forced his stiff limbs to pull his twin closer and wrapped his arms around him. He inhaled his twin's familiar scent then let out a sigh as his hand lazily stroked his twin's unruly hair, 'I missed you Belmont. Even though I'm always there in the shadows, but it's not the same. I'll keep my promise. We'll find that damn witch and kill her before… before something happens to you.'

Damont tentatively raised a hand and pressed it against his twin's forehead, 'Sorry bro, but I'm not letting you remember everything… you don't deserve to remember those horrible memories.'

* * *

Chrona landed on the ashy ground, both Ragnarok and Armageddon strapped to her back in an 'X'. She dropped the bag she was carrying sending dust flying around it. She looked around the ruins nervously, 'I-I think this is the place…'

She had decided to find the 'treasures' that her mother had left her. Since the _Apocalypse _ as they say it is approaching, she had done a lot of thinking and she thought that if she didn't survive the war, she'd like to know and see what her mother had left for her. The Black Blood Brothers transformed to their human form and looked around the ruins. Ragnarok scoffed, 'You sure? There's nothing here but ruins.'

'I'm sure… the map m-mother left in her.. diary showed this location. Maybe Scelus or his followers had been through here.'

Armageddon turned his gaze to the Dragon Witch, 'Do you think what she left for you is still around? I mean, by looking at all this… disaster…'

'Well, it's not in this town. It says that she hid it somewhere inside a cave near the mountains,' said Chrona looking at the note she had scribbled.

Ragnarok looked at the mountains, 'That ain't gonna be easy…'

'Did you bring the map Miss Chrona?'

'Uhh, yeah. Here… and here's another map that shows the mountain area.'

'Well, good news is that it's just about 3 miles from where we stand now,' said Armageddon examining the map. He looked over at the mountains, 'Bad news is the mountain where we're supposed to be heading had… collapsed.'

Ragnarok groaned and kicked the ashy sand, 'Fan-fucking-tastic! Now what?! Ow! Fuck! Armageddon! The Hell man?!'

'Mind that mouth of yours brother!' scolded Armageddon as he raised his hand in warning, ready to smack his little brother upside the head again.

Chrona sighed, 'Maybe… maybe we can dig it out?'

'No fucking- Ow! Quit it! Look, there's no way we're gonna be able to find it! It's a fucking- Ow! It's a freakin' mountain! Ow! Damn it! I didn't- Ow! Hey! Quit it bro!'

Chrona rolled her eyes as she let Ragnarok try to explain to his brother that 'freak' is not actually a cuss word and it's not related to the word 'fuck' and he did not deserved the last two smack to the back of his head. She stared at the collapsed mountain, well what's left of it that is, 'What do I do now Draco?'

**_Perhaps you should try sending a familiar in to search for your mother's treasure?_**

'Familiar? But you're a dragon!'

**_All reptiles are my distant relatives and lizards are the next closest thing to a dragon, no?_**

'A lizard?'

**_I think it's time you learn to create magical familiars._** **_Put your hands together child. That's it. Now imagine a small lizard in your hands. Good. Now, open your hands…_**

Chrona gasped when she found a small lizard with black scales. The lizard's head and back were covered in purple scales and there were small spikes along it's spine. It's golden eyes blinked as it stared at her curiously. Chrona heard Draco chuckling inside her head. He was amused and feeling somewhat happy to feel her surprise and excitement at the sight of the lizard in her hand.

**_This lizard and you are both connected. You will know what it knows, see what it sees, hear what it hears and feel what it feels. However if it get's killed you will only feel a slight pinch in your soul, nothing to be concerned. You cmman it with your thoughts and will and it will follow obediently._**

'Oh?' said Chrona as she tilted her head. The lizard followed suit. She giggled as it followed her command and began walking back and forth on her right arm.

**_You can make different sizes of these magical familiar. The bigger they are, the more dragon-like they will be and the more tiring you'll be trying to control it. Same goes when you make many of them._**

'Okay, I think I got it,' said Chrona as she made three more of the same lizards. She nodded to them and they leapt off her hand and arm then ran off toward the mountain. She then turned to the two brothers who were still arguing (Ragnarok did most of the talking though). She cleared her throat, 'Let's make camp here tonight!'

Ragnarok narrowed his eyes at her, 'Someone's enjoying my predicament!'

'Uhh, no! Actually I got everything settled. And it's getting late so let's set up camp and make dinner!'

'What do you mean you have it settled Miss Chrona?' asked Armageddon as he picked up the bag that Chrona had dropped upon her landing.

Chrona showed them how she create a magical familiar and explained to them what she created them for and how many she had sent. She had explained to the two brothers about her familiar Draco before so that they wouldn't question her when she seemed to be talking to no one. Once they set up camp, Armageddon started preparing dinner. This is the only thing about his brother Ragnarok wouldn't complain because his brother is one damn fine cook and he'd never say it out loud. Chrona kept them updated with what her lizards found and she also made two miniature dragons to scan the area for enemies or survivors which when they returned was none. Chrona played with her little dragons for a bit before reluctantly dismissing them when Armageddon suggested she and Ragnarok go to sleep while he took first watch.

'Goodnight Ragnarok, Armageddon,' she mumbled sleepily.

Armageddon smiled, 'Goodnight, sleep well Miss Chrona. You too brother.'

Ragnarok grunted as he wiggled deeper into his sleeping bag.

Armageddon tossed a firewood into the fire and then he took a seat facing his two sleeping companions. He spread his Soul Perception further to make sure no threat was near before relaxing and started carving something out of a block of wood.

* * *

Wide blue eyes stared up at the woman who was wearing a white sleeveless dress with purple flowers printed on it. She was waving at her in the middle of a flower field. The scent of lavender was around them, the warm summer breeze danced around them making their dresses danced along. The woman knelt on her knees and opened her arms, 'Come here baby!'

She wasn't sure what to do but she followed her instincts. She ran on her little feet toward the woman who was giving her a warm loving smile. She leapt into the woman's arms and the woman laughed with glee as she stroked her lavender hair, 'I got you baby. Don't be scared. Mommy's got you.'

Chrona looked up at her mother with uncertainty, 'Mommy?'

Medusa smiled and gave her daughter a peck on her head, 'Shh, don't be afraid. Mommy'll do anything to keep you safe.'

Chrona blinked and tears streamed down her cheeks when she realized what this is. She was no longer a three year old but now a teenager, 'This is a dream… It's not real…'

Medusa held her tighter, 'Shhh…just pretend this is real.'

'I want it to be real… I missed you…'

There was a chuckle, 'What about me? Don't you miss me?'

Chrona gasped and looked up to see Noah standing behind her mother. He smiled down at her, 'Hey there!'

'Father!'

Noah knelt down and hugged both his girls. He gave his daughter a peck on her cheeks, 'We're so proud of you Chrona. You've become stronger… and braver.'

Chrona gave them a teary smile, 'I did it all for you.'

Medusa stroked her daughter's hair lovingly, 'And for him too, right?'

The girl blinked, 'Who?'

Her father nodded as his eyes gazed at something behind her, 'Him.'

Chrona spun around and in the distant she saw a boy in black. His back was facing her but she recognized him by his hair. She stood up and blinked, then turned to her parents who smiled at her. Medusa gave her a gentle push, 'Go. He needs you to catch him… pull him out of the darkness.'

Her father nodded, 'Show him there is always hope. That there's light in every darkness.'

'B-but how? I don't know how…'

'Yes you do,' said Noah with a grin.

Chrona's brows furrowed in confusion. She turned her gaze to the boy again. She began walking then running toward him. She stopped a few feet behind him, gasping for air. She tucked her hair behind her ear, 'K-Kid-kun?'

The boy turned to face her. His eyes wide with surprise, 'C-Chrona-san? What are you doing here?'

Chrona fidgeted, thinking what to say, 'I uhh…'

She stopped when she noticed Kid took a few steps back, 'You must stay away from me! I'm dangerous!'

'But I'm here to help you! Please, don't run from me Kid-kun!'

Kid shook his head, 'You can't… I… Scelus was right… I'm a nobody… My existence is only to be his vessel. I was never supposed to have a life.'

Chrona quickly grabbed his hands, 'No! That's not true! You have a life, with Liz-chan, Patty-chan and Shinigami-sama! You have freewill! You decide who you are and how you want to live! You don't have to be afraid! You have Maka-chan, Soul, Black*Star, Tsubaki-chan and many others! You have me! We'll be there with you! By your side! To help you and guide you! Just like how everyone tried their best to help me!'

Kid stared at her, he was about to say something but the ground under his feet crumbled and he fell into the bottomless hole. At the sight of him disappearing into the darkness, Chrona felt despair grasped her heart in a tight grip. It was something familiar yet different to her. The fear of losing him to darkness was overwhelming her for a reason she didn't know. Then her mother's words drifted into her mind

'_He needs you to catch him… pull him out of the darkness…'_

Determined, she jumped into the hole, 'Kid-kun!'

Her father's words rang in her ears, '_Show him there is always hope. That there's light in every darkness_.'

'I've been there… in darkness. I know how it feels. How easy it is to just give into it and let it take over. But there's something better when there's light. There's hope. There's happiness… and there's love.'

Chrona squinted her eyes, trying to see through the inky blackness. Then she saw a small light and it grew bigger as she came closer to it. She gasped when she realized it was Kid. His eyes were closed, and it was as if he was sleeping, unaware of what's happening. She reached a hand forward, 'Kid-kun!'

Her hand was inches away from him, 'Kid-kun!'

* * *

Chrona gasped as her eyes snapped open. She sat up and images rushed into her head from her magical familiars and her eyes widened at what she saw. She heard Ragnarok grumbled a question and Armageddon's heavy footsteps as he approached her, 'Miss Chrona? What's wrong?'

Chrona shook her had as she shakily stood up, 'N-no time to explain! I have to go!'

'Wha- Chrona?!' asked Ragnarok when he saw her took off into the sky, leaving him and his brother. He cursed and was about to take off but his brother grabbed his shoulder, 'Brother?! W-what the Hell! C'mon! We gotta go after her! She can't go out there on her own!'

Armageddon shook his head, 'Believe in her brother. She's not as weak as she was before, correct? She's not just an ordinary kid, she's a witch and a member of Shibusen. She's capable of defending herself.'

'But-'

'Relax… I don't feel anything ominous. She'll be safe. Besides she has Draco with her.'

'Yeah right, the little voice in her head'll save her when she's in trouble…'

'Come and help me prepare breakfast.'

Ragnarok just realized that it was almost sunrise. The sky was beginning to lighten behind the mountains. He grumbled as he dragged himself out of his sleeping bag and went to help his brother who was already taking out the canned food.

* * *

Chrona nearly stumbled as she landed at the edge of the crater. Her wide eyes stared at the figure lying unconscious in the center of the circular crater. Three of her magical familiar were by her feet with a weathered wooden box but she ignored them and approached her other familiar that was sitting on the unconscious person's chest. It looked up at her curiously before it ran off to join the other three that seemed to be guarding the box. Chrona fell on her knees as her eyes scanned the person's face, 'K-Kid-kun?'

Her hand hovered above him, uncertain what to do. She gulped as she settled with cupping his face. _His skin is warm, that's a good sign right?_ She thought. She reluctantly pulled her hand back and stared at him, trying to assess his injuries. Other than the scrapes visible on his face and hands he doesn't appear to sustain any fatal or serious looking injuries. His clothes were torn and tattered but that's it. There's no pool of blood, no open wounds that bleeds. She sighed relieved. She looked at his face and she realized the two of the three white lines on his head were connected.

Chrona tentatively shook his shoulder, 'Kid-kun?_'_

She saw his brows dipped and his eyes fluttered. He lout out a groan. Chrona shook him again, 'Kid-kun? Can you hear me? Can you open your eyes? Please?'

Kid moved his head to the side where he was sure he heard a voice. He struggled to open his eyes even though he'd rather be in blissful darkness where he doesn't feel the pain his body is currently in… and the splitting headache. Damn, it hurts so much. He heard the voice said something, he knew who it was. It was a familiar voice. One he would associate with someone who is timid, quiet and having serious low self-esteem issue. He wanted to tell her to stop shaking him because it hurts but his throat is just so dry and his mouth felt like its stuffed with cotton. He didn't realize it but he had moved his hand to grab her's. He finally opened his eyes and he was in a daze that it took a few moments for his eyes to focus.

Chrona was staring at him with wide eyes and tears streaming down her flushed cheeks. There was light shining from behind her, the sun, his muddled mind presumed. He licked his chapped lips, 'C-Chrona?'

The girl smiled widely. It was the first time he saw her smile like that, well, not in a mad way. It actually looked good on her. He blinked again when he realized she looked different. Her hair had grown longer, and her bangs… well, they're not messy anymore. She looks perfect... perfectly symmetrical. He noticed her lips moving but he wasn't paying attention to what she was saying. Shadows were creeping at the corners of his vision. He was then reminded of the pain he's feeling right now, and his body is shutting down, demanding rest and recovery. He felt guilty when he saw the smile on her face turned to a concerned frown. He raised his hand, 'S'ok… tired… sleepy…'

Chrona blushed as she raised her right hand to touch her right cheek on the spot that tingles where Kid's fingers had brushed before he succumbed to unconsciousness. She gave his hand a light squeeze as more tears stream down her pale cheeks. She was overwhelmed with relief, joy and another feeling she's so unfamiliar with, she doesn't know what to do because it's so foreign to her, these mixture of feelings. She just sat there, letting her tears fall and the feelings overwhelmed her as she pressed his hand against her wet cheek, 'I'm glad… I'm glad I found you.'

Her four magical familiar just stared at her, not know what to do, feeling confused. But they remained obedient. They guard the box and kept a lookout of their surroundings.

* * *

Scelus growled as he stared at Asura's hands, 'This vessel is pathetically weak! And you expect me to rule this world with this pathetic body?!'

Asura's voice rang in is head with a hint of fear, _My apologies Master! But until Death the Kid's final ascension it is not safe for you to take over his body. You could barely hold onto that vessel when two Sanzu Lines are connected._

'And if I cannot reclaim my precious vessel?'

_There is one more vessel. One that a witch had prepared for the actual Demon God, the Devil himself… Lucifer._

'What makes you think I can take that one? Do you know the consequences of angering the Devil himself?!' snapped Scelus.

_The vessel is still unclaimed by Lucifer. The Binding Seals on him are incomplete, and Lucifer has yet to be summoned to this realm. I'm sure you will have no problem possessing that vessel. And I'm sure you won't be disappointed either. He possesses both the Black Blood and magical ability although he is unaware of his magical ability._

Scelus thought about it, 'Who is it?'

He could imagine Asura grinning with glee,_ Belmont Schmidt._

Scelus raised his brows. A grin forming, 'Ah… I remember that boy… it would be interesting, to see him again. I remember the sweet taste of his fears and despair. It was addicting.'

_You should thank Eibon for providing two promising vessels._

'Indeed. I owe it to him. Pity though… with his death and Medusa's too, there will be no more Demon Weapons like them…'

* * *

**Yeah it was a bit short this time. I was juggling between three plots for this chapter and ended up with a fourth plot that came out of the blue! Couldn't resist putting Dean Winchester's (from Supernatural) "_Fun-fucking-tastic_" there~ Love that dude! Hope you guys like this chapter! The next chapter is on the way~ Yay! R&R Please~**


	40. Don't Be Scared

**A/N: **I managed to finish this today! Luckily my laptop and the internet is being friendly to me too! Yays! Hope this chapter is to your liking. Take it a Christmas gift! A bit of angst is what I like when our beloved Death the Kid is involved but throw Chrona in there's a bit of fluff! Yeah, I feel awkward writing... "_romantic_" stuff but tried not to overdo it and keep it uhhh... subtle? Anyways, if you're wondering, you didn't miss anything! It was part of my plan where Scelus decided to switch vessel for the time being but heads up! He's gonna come back for Kid that's the plan anyway! Hehehe~

**Summary:** They've defeated Kishin Asura and believed they've gained peace. But they're wrong. Lurking in the shadows, a group of people lead by a man named Noah are trying to create another Kishin using Chrona and Shinigami-sama's son, Kid. And and enemy thought dead wasn't as dead as they believed. How will Maka and gang defeat them? Will they be able to save both Kid and Chrona? They've found help from a young man who proclaimed himself as a Demon Weapon. Can they trust him? **AU**, OC & OOCs.

**Pairings:** Soul x Maka, Kid x Chrona, Black StarxTsubaki, LizxOC.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Soul Eater. It's the work of Okubo Atsushi. If I owned it, I won't be writing Fanfictions. （＾＿－）

* * *

**Chapter Fourty: Don't Be Scared**

Shibusen was abuzz with Kid's sudden return. Everyone heard that it was Chrona and the Triple B's (Black Blood Brothers) who had brought him back riding on a menacing black dragon I the afternoon. Chrona had collapsed upon arrival due to exhaustion and the strenuous effort to fly the dragon all day without a break. Nygus and Marie had rushed the two teens into the infirmary with Ragnarok spouting threats to any busybodies and Armageddon in the front intimidating people to make way and not peek. All training had halted as everyone wanted to see for sure that it was the Death the Kid and not Scelus. The atmosphere had become so tense as everyone waited for confirmation and to be assured that this is not a trick from their enemy.

Armageddon and Ragnarok took shifts to guard the infirmary from unwanted visitors. The only few who were allowed were the Spartois, Death Scythes, Mifune, Angela, Vanessa, Loup and the teachers who were close with the two patients. Armageddon would act polite while Ragnarok was so high strung that he would jump and rip anyone's limbs that only his brother or Maka could calm him down. The younger of the brothers was so strung up with worry that he'd gotten overprotective and act without thinking until it was decided he'd be on guard inside the room as not to endanger passersby while his brother stood outside. Time seemed to go slowly as the day dragged on. Hours felt like days to the brothers especially Ragnarok.

Ragnarok paced the room as he stared at Chrona's pale complexion. Worry eating at him, 'C'mon Chrona! It's been a while now! Time to get up!'

He tensed when there was a knock. He growled as he stood between the door and the occupied beds, he fell into an offensive stance but relaxed when he saw Maka's head popped in. She gave him a wary smile, 'Hey there.'

He grunted and crossed his arms as he stared at her and her partner. Soul gave him a nod as he went to Kid's bed to check on his friend while Maka went to Chrona's bed, 'Any changes?'

Ragnarok sighed, 'No… nothing. Even the brat on the other bed is as still as a dead man.'

Maka gave him a look over, 'Why don't you take a rest Ragnarok? You look awful.'

'Yeah man. I don't think Chrona would be happy to see you like this,' said Soul as he walked over and gave the Demon Sword a pat on the back.

Ragnarok growled, 'Fine but I'm not leaving this room!'

Maka and Soul watched him took a seat on the floor between Chrona and Kid's bed. He mumbled something as he pulled out a blanket and a pillow from under Chrona's bed and made himself a nest to take his rest. He glared at the two teens, 'Don't make too much noise. I'll be here listening.'

Maka rolled her eyes and let out an exasperated sigh, 'You know there's another empty bed right there don't you?'

'Yeah. Not taking that. I'd rather be close to Chrona and the brat when something happens.'

'Fine, whatever you want then,' said Maka as she walked over to the other side of Chrona's bed and took the rag off her friend's forehead then replacing it with a wet and cool one that was placed in the basin next to the bed. She sighed as she stared at Chrona's pale face, 'It's been six hours. You think she'll wake up tonight or tomorrow?'

Ragnarok shrugged, 'Who knows…'

Soul smirked, 'Worried eh?'

Ragnarok growled at him, 'She my responsibility, my little sister. I made a promise to Noah I'd take care of her. And the brat… well, Chrona seemed to care for him so I'll watch over him too…. For now.'

Soul gave him an apologetic smile, 'I know how you feel man. You're a cool dude. C'mon Maka, we should go home too. We have to wake up early and continue our training tomorrow.'

Maka nodded and reluctantly followed him out the door. She took a last glance at the three occupants of the room before she shut the door behind her. She turned just in time to see Marie, Stein and Shinigami-sama approaching the infirmary. She gave them a bow.

'Aaa, Maka-chan. Done with your visit?' asked Shnigami-sama.

Maka nodded, 'Yeah. Though I might have to warn you about Ragnarok.'

'He did no cause you any trouble did he?' asked Armageddon. Maka had actually forgot that he would be there guarding outside the infirmary. She shook her head and the troubled look on his face relaxed.

Marie patted the tall man's arm, 'Don't worry. Ragnarok's just under a lot of stress. And I don't think he'll hurt anyone intentionally.'

'I dunno about that…' said Maka.

Armageddon smiled, 'My brother might be rash and rough but he is actually a kind person. He's got a soft spot for children.'

Everyone chuckled at the information. Stein cleared his throat as he reached for the door knob, 'We won't be long. But we request that we don't get any interruptions until we're out of this room.'

The Demon Gunblade nodded, 'Understood.'

Maka sensing the adults don't want them eavesdropping pulled Soul away, 'C'mon Soul. Let's go home.'

Armageddon eyed the two teenagers until they were out of his sight as they turned a corner. He then heard Stein open the door and his brother gave a warning growl from inside then turned quiet. Marie was the last to enter the infirmary and she gave Armageddon a forced smile. He nodded then stepped in front of the door as it shut behind the woman. He crossed his arms in front of his chest and stood still.

* * *

Ragnarok relaxed when he saw who were the next visitors. He plunked down on the floor and kept his glare and his lips were a thin line as his brows dipped. Marie gave him a reassuring smile once she was done checking at Chrona and he relaxed some more. He remained quiet as he stared at Shinigami-sama who stood still by the door. Stein was checking at Kid and the man's face remained unreadable to him.

'If you're wondering, they haven't moved an inch,' said the Demon Sword with a huff.

Stein nodde,d 'That's not a surprise. Chrona's fallen in a deep sleep to recover her strength. Kid's currently… in a condition that's similar to a coma.'

Ragnarok raised his head to stare at the man, 'But that brat'll wake up right? He wont be… sleeping for years right?'

'Yes, he'll wake up… but when we don't know.'

Marie stared at Shinigami-sama worriedly, 'Shinigami-sama…'

'Don't worry. It's Kid-kun… I don't sense Scelus in him,' said the Death God as he bounded closer to his adopted son. His eyes were stuck to the two Sanzu Lines that have become a full circle on the teen's head, 'What I don't really get is why Scelus decided to switch vessel.'

'Maybe Scelus had lost control over Kid-kun's body. Maybe Kid-kun has become too powerful for him to control,' said Marie hopefully.

'Well, that leave us wondering where he's hiding now. Using whose body as a vessel… It's a shame we don't have BJ-san.' said Stein.

'Let's ask Maka-chan and Ox-kun. Those two are as good as BJ-san wtih theit Soul Perception. We need to figure out where he is,' said Marie. Her heart saddened at the memory of her deceased friend.

Shinigami-sama nodded absentmindedly, 'And if he's planning to return for Kid-kun's body and claim it as his vessel. Knowing Scelus, he only goes for weapons to take as his vessel. It's very rare of him to take a non-weapon body as a vessel. Kid-kun is currently the world's powerful weapon that Eibon... created. Him being one of the twelve Demon Weapons and all…'

'Do you think… Scelus will come here to get Kid-kun?' asked Marie worriedly.

'There's a possibility,' said Stein.

Ragnarok shifted on the floor, 'Then we should start evacuating the civilians to a safer place, don't you think so?'

'With Scleus growing strong, no where is safe for anyone…' said Shinigami-sama.

'Shit.'

Stein pushed up his glasses with his index and middle fingers, 'We'll increase security. Make sure everyone is prepared and be on constant alert. We'll divide them into teams and assigned them to different sections of Death City. We'll spread the word and inform every Shibusen members to be vigilant. Everyone will have to gather at a certain city and turn it into a shelter. Death City will be a refuge for survivors of nearby cities, towns and villages. We'll ask every Meister and weapon to cooperate and be ready for a full out battle.'

Shinigami-sama nodded, 'Stein, I'll leave it to you to discuss this with the Death Scythes, the Spartoi and the Alpha teams. You're in charge of offense. Marie, I want you to be in charge of defense and inform Nygus to prepare the recovery teams.'

The two nodded their heads,' Yes sir!'

'And when **that** time comes…'

Stein and Marie stiffened, knowing what the Death God was talking about. Ragnarok stared at the three in confusion but he remained quiet as he waited for what Shinigami-sama decided to say next.

'Then you know what to do.'

'Yes sir!'

Ragnarok pursed his lips and narrowed his eyes. He knew something is going on by how the duo's eyes then fell on Kid with concern. He was about to ask but snapped his mouth shut with a click of his teeth when the Death God turned to him, 'Ragnarok-kun!'

'Y-yeah?'

'… please take care of Kid-kun. Okie?'

'Uhh… sure…'

'Thanks! Anyways~ I have a feeling we were interrupting your nap or something so we'll take our leave now! See ya~'

Ragnarok blinked as he watched the Death God bounded out of the room followed by Stein. Marie stayed and he raised a brow when he noticed her sad face as she gazed at Kid, 'Something wrong blondie?'

He saw her quickly wiped at her eyes, 'N-nothing… Umm, if one of them is waking up don't forget to call me immediately, okay?'

Ragnarok's lips thinned when he realized she wouldn't tell him, 'Yeah. Got it.'

Marie gave him an apologetic smile, 'You're a good man. I'm glad Chrona-chan have you… Armageddon too.'

Ragnarok felt his face heated up and he cleared his throat, 'It's no biggie.'

She then turned and left the infirmary. Ragnarok stood up from where he sat and stared at Kid who lay still on his bed, 'Something's going to happen to that old man of yours… you better wake up brat or you'll miss that chance to see him one last time.'

* * *

Kid gripped his head with both hands. His head was throbbing painfully and he was so confused and lost. Memories slipped in and out of his mind in a weird jumble. Some were vague and hard to remember while others were clear. It was also hard for him to control the rush of negative emotions; anger, hate, sorrow, anguish, fear… the last one growing like an out of control viral outbreak. It coursed through every cell of his body, pulling him into madness. Something he was sure he should be avoiding but he have problem focusing with all the voices echoing around him.

**Why do you exist?**

** Who are you?**

** You don't deserve to live!**

** You were born to bring destruction and chaos.**

** Who are you really?**

** Do you know who you are?**

** Embrace the madness!**

** Insanity! That's who you are! What you are!**

** Are you real? Or are you a lie?**

** You're nothing but an empty shell!**

** Hey, that kid's weird…**

** He's not one of us. He's different.**

** W-what the hell is he?!**

** Why are you doing this?**

Kid threw his head back and roared, 'SHUT UP!'

The voices quieted and he fell on his knees, teeth clenched and eyes shut tight trying to will the pain in his head away.

**What are you afraid of Shinigami-kun?**

Kid shook his head, 'No… shut up…'

**What is your greatest fear?**

'I said shut up!'

**Loneliness? Being different? Your very existence? Which one is it?**

Kid began to find it hard to breath. His heard thundering loudly in his ears and it beat madly behind his ribs. One hand clutched at his chest while the other was planted on the invisible ground to keep him from toppling forward and face planting. He tried to control his quick breathing, tried to regain his control and calm but it was too hard for him. The fear, it was taking over. Suffocating him.

**What's wrong Shinigami-kun?** Asked a familiar voice. It made his heart stutter but he couldn't fathom why this person terrified him. He could feel the person grinning as he spoke again, **Are you scared? Afraid?**

Kid shook his head, 'Go… away…'

He flinched when he felt a cold hand caressing his cheek, **No. I want to savor this… your fear. It's so intoxicating.**

Kid jerked back and fell on his back. His Adam's apple bobbing as he tried to take in enough air into his lungs that felt like it was being squashed in his ribs. He flinched again when he felt the cold caress on his face then it moved down to his neck as the cold voice whispered into his left ear. He squirmed as he twisted his head away, trying to ignore the cold voice, **You can't run from me Shinigami-kun. A little part of me is in you. I'll always be here to haunt you. As long as there's fear, I'll feed on it. I'll let it grow until there's nothing left of you.**

'G-get b-b-back!' said Kid through gritted teeth.

**Fear me. Embrace your insanity. Be one with me.**

Kid shook his head, still gasping for the air his lungs were deprived off. He couldn't grasp any form of thought. It seemed impossible for him to escape the suffocating feeling of fear as the cold voice laughed in pure delight at his misery. His fingers were clawing at his chest and the ground he could feel under him. His back arched off the ground when a jolt of pain exploded from his chest and he let out a guttural scream.

**Feel that Shinigami-kun? That's fear trying to claw itself out of you!**

The pain was something he was sure he had never experienced before. He could feel his limbs thrashed about as waves of never ending pain seemed to spread through every inch of his body, growing stronger and unbearable. His throat was hurting and his voice was going hoarse as he screamed. He wasn't sure if his eyes were closed or open either. His surrounding was after all as he remembered, an endless darkness. He doesn't know where he is, he couldn't even recall anything about himself anymore. The pain was taking everything away from him. He couldn't find refuge in a good memory, couldn't find strength by remembering someone important. All because he couldn't remember, couldn't focus. He could feel the cold creeping around him, slowly taking away his warmth. He was beginning to feel nothing, empty, and it was scary at how fast he was giving in to it. He was still fighting though but it dawned to him he was getting tired. He was slowly giving up, his strength dwindling as he found no reason, no strength, no hope.

But then, there, he saw a small light. A light among darkness. He tried to focus on it other than the pain, the fear, the emptiness and everything else. Among the thundering of his heartbeat and the head splitting ringing, he heard a whisper. It was so soft but for some reason it brought him calm and peace, something he desperately needs now. He tried to reach for it, grasp that little light that brought the hope and salvation he desperately needed now.

'Kid-kun! You don't have to be afraid! I'm here for you!'

_W-who?'_

'I know… I know how easy it is to just give up and let darkness take you but you have to fight it! You're not alone!'

He remembered huge blue eyes staring back at him. Eyes full of innocence, determination and hope. He knew they used to see nothing but darkness, coldness and evil. But those eyes saw something new, something to change it into what he saw now. A face, he wants to remember her face. What was it like?

'The past doesn't really matter. What people think doesn't really matter. You are who you are and you have the decisions to shape your life. It's normal to feel fear, it's in everyone. But you don't let it control you. You control it.'

He knew her name. The thick fog in his head was starting to clear. The ringing in his head and the unbearable pain clutching him began to fade. His heart began to slow its frantic rhythm. Warmth slowly returned to him. Her face, her name… he has to remember. He wants to remember. This girl, she was someone he knows. Someone who had recently grew important to him. His hope. His strength.

'Kid-kun. Don't give up. Fight back. I'll be waiting for you. I'll be there to fight with you. You're not alone… that's what you taught me too. I'm not alone anymore and you were never alone either.'

Kid's eyes widened as he remembered, 'Ch… Chrona.'

The speck of light was now in front of him. It had grown into a shape of a person. Her blue eyes were like the vast sky to him, something that reminds him of freedom. She smiled at him, 'I have always believed you were strong, Kid-kun. I know you can fight the darkness. I'll be waiting on the other side… me and everybody else.'

The cold dark voice taunting him, torturing him let out and enraged roar but it doesn't affect him. He felt hope and strength returning to him. Along with his scattered sanity. The fear that tried to shred him to pieces was latched by chains and pulled back into the abyss, further and further away from him, screeching it's hate for being pulled back into it's prison. Kid opened his eyes then pushed himself up to a seating position. His hand patted his chest then he shakily stood up. Kid turned to where he heard fear screeching in dismay and he clenched his fists. He nodded once, 'Right. I control my fear.'

A voice echoed around him, a voice so familiar and soothing but he couldn't remember the owner, '_Fear is not a weakness. I believe fear is what gives a person strength and bravery. You just have to learn how to control it._ _That's how you conquer insanity._'

Kid raised his head his mouth moved as a fleeting image of a woman smiling passed his mind, 'Mother?'

A woman in white gown appeared. She had long straight dark hair that reaches down to her waist and eyes as blue as the sky. She tilted her head to the right and smiled, '_Kaito-kun, you've grown into quite a kid._'

Kid scrunched his brows feeling confused, 'M-mother?'

Rinrei grinned as she walked toward him with her hands clasped behind her, '_Yes?_'

Kid took a step back, 'You… you're not an illusion? Are you?'

The woman giggled, '_I dunno. What do you think?_'

The young Shinigami gulped, 'I… I don't know.'

Rinrei cupped Kid's face in her hands, '_You have your father's eyes… his hair too, I see. You got my pretty face! How adorable!_'

Kid stepped back, 'I'm… confused. What is this?'

'_A meeting._'

'What?'

'_I don't have much time. Listen to me well Kaito-kun. I know you feel hurt, confused and betrayed after knowing who you really are but to me you are still my son. You're not a replacement and you're not an empty shell or a puppet! Don't you listen to those mean voices in your head. Just listen to that cute girl's voice. She understands you well. She'll give you strength and hope._'

Kid felt his face heat up, 'You mean C-Chrona-san?'

Rinrei beamed, '_Yeah! She's a good girl. I can tell. She's hurting too but she is healing and becoming stronger… not for herself but also for her friends… and you._'

'I know. She tried really hard.'

Rinrei took his hands in hers and gave a gentle squeeze, '_Whenever you feel lost, just remember you're not alone. You have your friends and Chrona-chan to watch over your back for you. Never lose hope. And don't be afraid… because there is strength and bravery when there is fear. It's what actually makes you strong. Trust me.'_

Kid nodded, 'I think I understand.'

'_That's my kid… I think it's time for you to wake up too. You've been sleeping far too long. Chrona-chan'll be worried!_'

Kid blushed, 'Mother?'

'_Yeah?_'

'I… I love you.'

Rinrei grinned widely and pulled him into a hug, '_I love you more._'

Kid smiled and wrapped his arms around her. She stroked his hair, '_Time to wake up. The world needs you. Everyone needs you…. She needs you._'

* * *

He could hear a voice talking next to him but it sounded muffled. His other senses were slowly returning to him as he clutched onto consciousness. He could feel the bed and pillow under him, the weight of the blanket on him, the smell of antiseptic, the cool air-conditioned air on his exposed skin and the warm hand holding his right hand. A thumb rubbing circles on the back of his hand as the person… Chrona was talking to him.

'I… I don't know if they'll agree but it's worth a shot right? After all, we're fighting a common enemy here. Ragnarok said it was an awesome idea. Shinigami-sama and the others agreed too. We're going to leave soon but… but I'm scared. I wish you're awake so you could tell me what- K-Kid-kun?'

The Dragon Witch had paused when she felt the hand she was holding gave the smallest of movement. She held her breath, wondering if it was just her imagination. She stared at Kid's face and her eyes widened when she saw his eyes were opened in a slit. Glassy golden eyes stared at her and she gasped, 'Kid-kun!'

Kid blinked slowly then licked his dry lips, 'H…hey…'

Chrona stood up quickly, 'I'll call Marie-sensei!'

But she was held back by the suddenly strong grip on her hand. She turned to Kid, confused. Her heart was beating frantically, isn't this what she wanted? Him awake and her being the first person to greet him? Her face felt hotter as she found him staring at her through half-lidded eyes. She gulped, 'D-do you need something?'

He shook his head slowly, 'I want you… to stay.'

Chrona blinked, 'Oh, o-okay…'

Kid gave her a small smile and his eyes slowly shut, 'Thank you.'

'Huh?'

'You were there… for me. In my dreams.'

Chrona blushed a deep red, 'W-what?'

'My strength… my hope…'

There was a long silence and Chrona thought he had fallen asleep. She tensed when she heard him whispered her name, 'Chrona…'

'Y-yes?' she squeaked nervously.

'Don't be scared.'

Chrona relaxed and smiled, '…I won't. Now that you're back with us.'

Kid nodded, 'Good. I'll do my best… watch out for you…'

Chrona listened to his breathing evening out signifying that he had fallen asleep. She shyly twined her fingers with his, 'Thank you.'

* * *

**Kid's up and Chrona's there! Expect to see their relationship grow in the future chapters! And in the background, I'm dong a side story which will show a bit of Eibon and his 12 Demon Weapon's back story. Most will focus on the Twin Demon Daggers as mentioned in the last chappie. Anyway R&R please~**


	41. Chrona's Awesome Idea!

**A/N:** My brain's a bit mushy after a few tiring days of preparing my siblings for the reopening of their schools. I'm gonna be busy soon too for my Teaching Practice but hopefully it won't keep me away from writing the remaining chapters! Anyways, Kid's back! Yay! And Chrona just thought up a plan that might help them face Scelus! There a bit of sibling schmoop between Chrona and Ragnarok here too and I hope it's heart-warming! Gotta love sibling moments! Ragnarok and Armageddon sibling banter are fun to write too! XD

**Summary:** They've defeated Kishin Asura and believed they've gained peace. But they're wrong. Lurking in the shadows, a group of people lead by a man named Noah are trying to create another Kishin using Chrona and Shinigami-sama's son, Kid. And and enemy thought dead wasn't as dead as they believed. How will Maka and gang defeat them? Will they be able to save both Kid and Chrona? They've found help from a young man who proclaimed himself as a Demon Weapon. Can they trust him? **AU**, OC & OOCs.

**Pairings:** Soul x Maka, Kid x Chrona, Black StarxTsubaki, LizxOC.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Soul Eater. It's the work of Okubo Atsushi. If I owned it, I won't be writing Fanfictions. （＾＿－）

* * *

**Chapter Fourty One: Chrona's Awesome Idea!**

- 2 Days ago -

Chrona stifled a yawn as she became aware of her surroundings. She felt so exhausted, _must've been one very long and tiring training I went through yesterday_, she thought as she sat up. Her eyes were still closed as she rubbed the sleep from her eyes. When she opened them she blinked a few times. The room was dark, dimly lit by the lights coming from outside the room through the window and the small line under the door. Her grogginess prevented her from identifying that she's not in her usual room.

'Huh? It's night? How long have I been sleeping?' she wondered out loud.

She heard a snore to her right and she peeked over the bed to see Ragnarok lying sprawled on the floor. His head was tilted to the left, slightly off the edge of the pillow. A drool trailing down his cheek. His right arm was awkwardly bent over his head while his left arm was over his belly, his hand disappeared under his shirt where she assumed he was scratching in his sleep. His legs were tangled with the blanket, right leg bent to the side and left remained straight. Chrona grimaced when she felt the cold temperature of the room, _that looks uncomfortable… what's he doing in my room?_

'R-Ragnarok?' she whispered.

He let out a snort as he jerked awake. The top of his head hit the wall and he hissed. He sat up with his right hand rubbing the sore spot then he squint his eyes open, 'Chrona?'

'Ragnarok, what are you doing in my room?'

Chrona was startled when he suddenly stood up, arms flailing and he quickly regained his balance as he nearly lost his footing due to his tangled legs. She was shocked when he suddenly pulled her flush against his hard chest and admittedly it had to be one of the awkward things to happen to her in her life. She blushed madly. This is weird and she doesn't know what to do. Ragnarok pushed her back, hands still on her shoulders as he asked in one breath, 'You feeling okay? Are you dizzy? Are you feeling any pain? Thirsty? Hungry?'

Chrona scratched her left hand, 'Uhh… yeah. I guess I'm okay. A little tired… thirsty and hungry too.'

She heard him let out a sigh then he moved to look over his shoulder. Curious she peeked behind him and she gasped when she saw Kid lying on the bed next to hers. She then realized she's in the all-too-familiar infirmary of Shibusen. Memories of the previous day, she assumed, flooded back. She pushed Ragnarok aside as she swung her legs over the side of the bed, 'Kid-kun?!'

'Chill Chrona! He's just sleeping. He's okay,' said Ragnarok quickly as he tried to push her back down to the mattress.

The girl relaxed but her eyes remained on the sleeping teen next to her bed with obvious concern. She looked up at her adopted brother with wide eyes, 'How long have I been out?'

Ragnarok looked at the clock on the wall between the beds, 'I'd say… about fifteen hours. We got here around 12.45 p.m.'

'Has he-'

'No. He haven't woke up since we got here.'

Chrona's shoulder's sagged, 'Oh…'

'Well, if it'll make you feel better. The brat's retarded old man said he's Scelus free. Not a trace of Scelus in him. So the brat is 100% Death the Kid again.'

'I don't think he's the same Kid-kun…'

Ragnarok stared at his Meister, partner and adopted little sister with understanding, 'Sorry... shouldn't have said that. Of course he won't be the same. Nobody is the same after going… well, insane.'

Chrona gave him a small smile, 'You don't have to apologize. I understand you're worried…'

'Pfft me? Worried about the brat? Not a chance!'

'Well, I was referring to you being worried over me.'

'Oh… of course I'm fuckin' worried! You collapsed when we touched down! Don't you think I'd freak out?'

'Ragnarok! What's with all the- Chrona! You're awake! How are you feeling? Any dizziness? Pain? An-'

Ragnarok raised a hand, 'Shut up! Already asked her the normal questions. She's fine just tired, hungry and thirsty.'

Armageddon sighed and nodded, 'Good. I'll go get you something to eat then and inform Miss Marie or Nygus you're awake.'

'Can't we tell them tomorrow? It's late after all. I don't want to wake them up this late,' said Chrona meekly.

The tall man tilted his head to the right in thought, 'You're right. It wouldn't be polite to wake them this late.'

'You think? Just go and get the food! Get some for me too! I'm starved!' said Ragnarok as he waved a fist.

'Ah yes, I think I'll get enough for the three of us. We did missed lunch and dinner.'

Chrona's eyes widened as she stared at her brothers, 'You guys haven't eaten anything since breakfast?'

Ragnarok rolled his eyes, 'Can't eat while we're so damn worried about you! Besides, we don't trust anyone to watch out for you and the brat…'

'Ragnarok… Armageddon… you should take care of yourselves. There's no good for you to starve while waiting for me to open my eyes!'

'Lesson learned! Not gonna do it again,' said Ragnarok as he raised a hand and his stomach growled loudly.

'We're sorry Chrona… I'll be back. You two behave and stay put!'

'Don't be long! I'm digesting myself here and it's not pleasant!' said Ragnarok before the door shut. When he turned back to his charge he found her staring at the young Shinigami brat. He sighed as he climbed to sit on her bed.

'Look, the crazy scientist with the screw head said the brat's in a deep sleep so he won't be waking up anytime soon. For the time being there's not much you and everyone else can do but wait til he wakes up. And we gotta get back to our training too… and I need you to be able to focus,' said Ragnarok as his always-stern-gaze softened. He had avoided saying the word _coma_ because he wasn't sure if she knows what it means and what it is.

'I understand. I'll try and do my best to keep my focus,' said Chrona as her gaze shifted to him. She watched him got off the bed and knelt down to get something from under the bed. She was about to ask what he was doing but paused when she saw the weathered wooden box in his hands. He gently placed it on her lap.

'I didn't open it so don't worry about it 'kay?'

'T-thank you… ne, Ragnarok?'

'Yeah, what is it kid?'

'Will you… can you stay? While I open this box?'

'… sure. If you're sure?'

Chrona nodded her head, 'I'm sure. You're family.'

'Family eh? Wanna wait for Don to get back before you open your treasure box?'

'Well… I prefer you be the one with me when I open it.'

Ragnarok blushed when he realized how she favored him more than his brother. Well it shouldn't be a surprise. After all they grew up together. She just recently knew Armageddon. He coughed and ruffled her hair, 'Well, I'm honored kid.'

Chrona smiled widely. She reached over the side table and flicked on the lamp before her hand moved to trace the carvings on the box. It was done with amazing details. She stared at the box which was the size of an A4 paper with a height of six inch. It was a bit heavy, most likely due to whatever lies inside it. She raised it and her eyes stared at what was carved onto the box. On the top, there was a carving of an oak tree bordered with leaves and small flowers she didn't know the name of. The side of the box had a small carvings of more flowers. She heard Ragnarok let out a small sound and she looked up to him questioningly.

Ragnarok gave her a small smile, 'Your mom really loved those flowers. Lavender, Lilies and Roses. She always had those flowers in vases around the house before she… changed.'

Chrona's gaze lowered back to the box, 'What do you think is inside?'

'Honestly? I don't know… but I'm sure it's something she kept to pass to you.'

'…I'm nervous. And scared.'

'Hey, hey, s'ok. I'm here. You got me.'

Chrona took in a deep breath before she reached for the gold key which had been put into the keyhole by Ragnarok or Armageddon because last she remembered it was in a small plastic bag taped inside her mother's journal. She twisted and there was a small, almost inaudible, click. She blinked her eyes rapidly, trying to curb the tears blurring her eyes from leaking out. Her eyes widened when the first thing she saw inside was a photo of her parents, when they were younger, in each other's arms. Noah and Medusa were smiling at the camera with wide smiles. They were sitting on a plain white cloth surrounded by lavenders. She felt the tears streaming down her cheeks as she picked up the old, slightly yellowed photo.

'Mother… and father…'

'They look very happy together.'

Chrona smiled sadly, 'They're in love.'

'Hey! I thought I'd never see this again!' said Ragnarok as he picked up another photo from the box. Chrona pulled his hand down so she could have a look at it. Her mouth opened to a small 'O' as she stared at the image. It was Ragnarok, looking slightly younger than he is now, lying on the bed with a toddler cradled close to his left side. Chrona couldn't help but giggle when she saw the drool on his face and his exposed belly where his right hand was lying. Ragnarok chuckled beside her, 'Man, this is embarrassing. You were like… almost two at that time. Quite a sleepy head too. Reminds me of a lazy cat.'

Chrona picked up more photos. Some of her, then her with Ragnarok or her mother. Ragnarok whispered to her the stories of each photos, the one he could remember that is. She was glad he was there. Listening to his stories, somehow it made her feel closer to her mother. Her real mother that she couldn't remember before she become a frightening woman. As she listened to him, she was slowly drifting off to sleep again. Her eyes snapped open when the weight on her lap disappeared and she saw Ragnarok placed the photos back inside and shut it, 'I think you should go back to sleep. Food can wait til breakfast anyway. Sun'll be up in a couple hour.'

Chrona didn't have the strength to argue as he shifted her so she could lie comfortably on the bed. He pulled the blanket up to her shoulders and then put the box away. There were a few papers, a scroll and a thick leather book in the box but that can wait. She's tired and it was futile to fight the sleep when her body is demanding it. She felt the bed dipped as Ragnarok sit on the edge of her bed. She patted her hand around until he held her hand, 'Ragnarok…'

'Yeah?'

'I'm glad… I'm glad I have you.'

'Dunno if I am though. You're a handful you know?' he joked.

Chrona smiled, 'Good night… niichan…'

Ragnarok felt his face heated up, 'N-night kiddo.'

When Armageddon returned he found his brother swaying slightly as he sat on the bed. Head dipped forward with his eyes closed. He smiled, well he didn't have to feel guilty for not being able to get any food for them now. It's almost 4 a.m. in the morning! Of course the cafeteria's closed and he couldn't find any decent food from the staff's kitchenette other than coffee, orange juice, milk and cookies which to him is not fulfilling and appetizing at the moment. Armageddon sighed as he walked over to the bed and grabbed his brother's right arm before he tipped and fall to the floor. Ragnarok snorted as he was disturbed and he rubbed his face, 'Don?'

'You better go to bed little brother.'

'Not sleepy.'

'Liar. Now bed.'

'Pushover.'

Ragnarok was led to the other empty bed in the infirmary and he tiredly climbed onto it before flopping down on his belly. A snore escaped his parted lips. Armageddon chuckled and pulled the blanket up to his brother's shoulder before giving his back a light pat, 'Sleep well.'

He then settled himself on the floor between Chrona and Ragnarok's bed pulling the pillow and blanket that Ragnarok had used as his sleeping nest before. Armageddon lay down on the floor and shut his eyes, he wasn't that tired since he's used to staying up for days but he supposed it's a good idea if he just have a quick shut eye between his two siblings. Besides, if there's an intruder, he'll take care of it. He's a very light sleeper.

* * *

Chrona's expression was that of someone in deep thought. She's been doing that since yesterday. He noticed her staring off into space every time they're having their break during training. It was a strange sight to see on the Dragon Witch's face, he knows she's thinking about something serious because he literally lived as her before he got his body back. Ragnarok clicked his tongue and that seemed to bring the girl back to reality. She blinked her eyes and stared at him, 'Oh Ragnarok… how long have you been there?'

Ragnarok raised a dark brow and his lips were slightly pulled down into a scowl, '10 minutes, give or take.'

The girl averted her eyes and stared at her thumbs pressed together, blushing slightly, 'S-sorry…'

Ragnarok sauntered to the coffee machine that was at the counter and he sighed, 'You still apologize too much… it's annoying.'

Chrona opened her mouth but snapped it back shut when she realized she was about to say the word that seemed to annoy the man-stuck-in-his-eighteen-year-old-look. She nervously scratched her cheek, 'Uhh, how's your training with Don-niisan?'

Ragnarok slightly slammed his plastic mug down on the counter, some coffee spilled from the sides. He pouted as he let out a huff, 'Tiring. Boring… and annoying. You know how he's like… he gets real strict when he sees flaws in your techniques.'

'I admit he can be real scary...'

Ragnarok rolled his eyes and brought his mug back up to his lips. After he took a sip he turned to her, elbows and lower back leaning against the cool tiled counter, 'So what's up lil' sis?'

Chrona blushed madly at the affectionate pet name he gave her recently, 'Uhh… nothing. just resting… and thinking.'

'I noticed. What about?'

He watched the girl pressed her fingers together, a nervous habit of hers he knew too well. He took another sip of his coffee when she finally spoke, 'I was thinking if we could make an alliance with the surviving witches.'

Ragnarok choked on his coffee and he coughed for a bit before he was finally breathing air instead of coffee, 'W-what?!'

'W-well… we can't beat Scelus… even if Kid-kun is back but there's the threat of the Kishin trying to take over Kid-kun's body again as his vessel… and he's not only threatening humans but also witches. So isn't it a good idea if we make an alliance to bring him down, even if that alliance is just a temporary one?'

Chrona waited for her partner and sort of adopted brother to talk but he seemed to be stunned by her words and that made her nervous and shy. She flinched when she heard the mug in his hand fell with a clatter, 'S-so it was a bad idea? I knew it…'

Ragnarok had walked to her and grabbed her shoulders. His eyes wide and a mad grin on his face, 'No… that's actually a fuckin' awesome idea!'

'R-really?'

'Hell yeah it is!'

'B-but do you think Mabaa-sama will agree?'

'If she says no then I've got something to say to that old hag!'

Chrona frowned slightly as she looked at him like how a scolding mother would, 'Violence will not solve anything Ragnarok.'

'It always works.'

Now it was her turn to roll her eyes at him, 'No it doesn't! It always makes things go downhill! I say we do negotiations rather than force them to agree!'

'Fine! You do the negotiations and I'll do the intimidation. C'mon! Let's go see that fuckin' retard of a Shinigami!' he said as he dragged the girl out of the kitchen.

'W-wait! We've got to clean up your mess first! And Shinigami-sama is not a retard!'

Ragnarok ignored her as he continued marching toward Death room, dragging the stumbling and whining witch behind him. Ragnarok kicked the door to Death Room open with a bang and he dragged Chrona straight to Shinigami-sama who was sitting at a low round table with a cup of tea in his large hand. Excalibur, Marie, Azusa and Tezca (his reflection in a mirror) were with him and they seemed to be discussing something. Azusa and Spirit gave Ragnarok a stern glare while Tezca gave them a cheerful wave and a 'Hi guys!'

'Ara, what brings you two here?' asked Shinigami-sama, unperturbed as he sipped his tea which puzzled the two teens as how he drink his tea with that mask on.

'Chrona just thought up an awesome idea!' said Ragnarok as he pushed the girl forward.

Chrona stumbled a bit before she straightened. She gave Ragnarok a glare before she start fidgeting nervously, 'Uhh… yeah… I have an idea.. but I don't know how to say this… umm…'

She felt Ragnarok gave her right shoulder a small reassuring squeeze. She took in a deep breath and stood straight, 'I propose we make an alliance with the witches to defeat Scelus. Scelus does not threaten humans but witches too. I'm positive the witches are having a hard time defending themselves to survive his madness. They would definitely be wiped out if they do not receive help and so do we. With our combined forces we have a higher chance to win!'

The room fell into a long silence as everyone stared at the young witch. She slowly slouched forward as she began to feel uncomfortable, 'W-well, it's just… a suggestion…'

'Brilliant idea Chrona-chan!' said Shiniami-sama. Tezca clapped his hand in the background while Excalibur sipped his tea and muttered, 'Brilliant indeed!'

Marie made a face, 'Alliance with the witches huh?'

Azusa was thinking about it, 'It's a plausible plan. But who will go to meet them?'

'Chrona here can go! It's her idea after all!' said Ragnarok with a wide proud grin.

'I don't think it's a good idea. She's Medusa's daughter and Medusa was an outcast of the Witch Society,' said Marie warily.

'She ain't going alone! I'm coming with her! We'll drag the others along too! You know? The wolf boys, fox girl and raccoon girl.'

'Well other than Loup and Vanessa, everyone else you mentioned are kinda wanted by the witches…' said Azusa as she eyed Chrona who was fidgeting nervously.

'I… I don't mind doing it. If they disagree it's alright. And I'm sure they wont hold us prisoners considering the current situation… they have no reason to keep us imprisoned in the Witch Society.'

'That's what worries me Chrona. What if they decide to execute you there?'

'O-oh…'

'I ain't letting them hurt anyone!' said Ragnarok fiercely.

'Well… why don't you discuss this with the others first? You can tell us your decision by tomorrow?' said Shinigami-sama.

'O-okay,' said Chrona. She gave a quick bow then hurried out of the room Ragnarok tailing behind her. She didn't realize she was shaking until Ragnarok grabbed her arm to stop her.

'Hey, hey, hey. It's alright. I promise I'll watch out for you,' he said in a hush.

'I… I'm just nervous.'

'More like panicking! Look, why don't you go chill and I'll talk with the stupid wolf and the others, okay?'

Chrona nodded slowly and she watched him walked away. She took in a shaky breath and forced herself to calm down. She began walking again, ignoring everything around her. She can't go talk with Maka because she's away training with her father to master her Scythe-blood transformation. Black*Star and Tsubaki are nearly impossible to find lately. Liz and Patty would be busy training with Loup and Vanessa. And she doesn't have the mood to find Eruka because Ragnarok will probably be with her to discuss about their, **her**, idea. She sighed and when she looked up she was outside the infirmary. Her face flushed red when she thought of being with Kid alone in the room. She looked both ways and was disappointed when she didn't see Armagedon. He wasn't in the room either when she opened the door.

Chrona quitly shut the door behind her then she nervously rubbed her left arm as she approached the vacant chair next to Kid's bed. She sat down and took a moment to stare at him. She was glad that he doesn't look as pale as yesterday but she was saddened when she also noticed he hasn't showed any sign that he's been awake. Tentatively she reached for his right hand and she smiled slightly at the warmth, 'H-hey there Kid-kun… Was hoping I'd be the first person you see when you wake up…'

There was no response but she already expected that. She leaned forward in her seat, eyes downcast, 'It's been almost three days now. W-why are you still sleeping Kid-kun? Nygus-sensei said you didn't have any injuries so… so why are you still unconscious? I don't want to believe you're running away. I don't want to believe you're hiding. You're a strong person. One of the strongest people I know…'

Chrona sat silently for a few minutes. Then she let out a shaky breath, 'I'm scared Kid-kun… please? Please wake up. Please open your eyes… I might leave to meet Mabaa-sama so that we can have an alliance to fight Scelus soon. But I… I'm kinda scared even though it was my idea. The witches would agree right?'

She began rubbing circles on the back of his hand, 'I… I don't know if they'll agree but it's worth a shot right? After all, we're fighting a common enemy here. Ragnarok said it was an awesome idea. Shinigami-sama and the others agreed too. We're going to leave soon but… but I'm scared. I wish you're awake so you could tell me what- K-Kid-kun?'

The Dragon Witch had paused when she felt the hand she was holding gave the smallest of movement. She held her breath, wondering if it was just her imagination. She stared at Kid's face and her eyes widened when she saw his eyes were opened in a slit. Glassy golden eyes stared at her and she gasped, 'Kid-kun!'

Kid blinked slowly then licked his dry lips, 'H…hey…'

Chrona stood up quickly, 'I'll call Marie-sensei!'

But she was held back by the suddenly strong grip on her hand. She turned to Kid, confused. Her heart was beating frantically, isn't this what she wanted? Him awake and her being the first person to greet him? Her face felt hotter as she found him staring at her through half-lidded eyes. She gulped, 'D-do you need something?'

He shook his head slowly, 'I want you… to stay.'

Chrona blinked, 'Oh, o-okay…'

Kid gave her a small smile and his eyes slowly shut, 'Thank you.'

'Huh?'

'You were there… for me. In my dreams.'

Chrona blushed a deep red, 'W-what?'

'My strength… my hope…'

There was a long silence and Chrona thought he had fallen asleep. She tensed when she heard him whispered her name, 'Chrona…'

'Y-yes?' she squeaked nervously.

'Don't be scared.'

Chrona relaxed and smiled, '…I won't. Now that you're back with us.'

Kid nodded, 'Good. I'll do my best… watch out for you…'

Chrona listened to his breathing evening out signifying that he had fallen asleep. She shyly twined her fingers with his, 'Thank you.'

* * *

The next day, the witches of Shibusen had gathered in Death Room. Each of them appeared to wear clothes that resembles their familiars, except for Free who remained in his… prison garment. Loup blushed as Liz fussed about him in his wolf-like sleeveless hoodie. He looked a bit like those Inuits who wore wolf skin as their clothes with the wolf's head as their hats. Vanessa was wearing the fox-hoodie she wore when she first came to Shibusen. She was giggling at the sight of her embarrassed brother. Chrona was wearing her witch outfit that Eruka had made for her. It was a mix of her usual robe and Medusa's with the exception of the silver wings stitched on the back, it having long sleeves instead of sleeveless, a zipper in front of it, the hoodie shaped like the tip of an arrow along with the bottom front and back of the robe, she wore a plain long black pants and she wore boots with grey straps.

Chrona stood next to the Frog witch nervously. Eruka and Kim giving her reassuring smiles with Eruka's hand on her back and Kim holding her left hand. Angela and Mifune were standing at the sideline with Jacqueline since they're not going. The latter with a small scowl on her face as she glared at the back of Ragnarok's head, _how come he get's to go along?_

'Don't worry Chrona, we're with you. Besides, Free should be the one to worry since he's Witch Society's number one in the Bingo Book,' said Eruka with a smirk.

Free rubbed his neck, 'Well, even if they caught me, the dungeon can't hold me in forever. They can't even starve me to death if they want to…'

'Being immortal must be a bitch, eh?' said Ragnarok as he tapped the man's chest with the back of his hand.

'Ragnarok,' hissed Armagedon. Ragnarok glared back at his brother then rolled his eyes.

'So this will be the negotiating team, yes?' asked Shinigami-sama.

'I am going as well,' said a voice.

Everyone turned to the newcomer and each one let out a gasp or a small hiss when they saw Kid. Chrona rushed to him, 'Kid-kun! You can't go with us! You're still unwell!'

'Yeah and if the witches sees you, they'll kill you on the spot!' said Eruka.

Kid raised his hand, 'I am responsible.'

'No you're not! Scelus was controlling your body! He used you!' argued Chrona.

Kid eyed everyone who was going to Witch Society. Then his eyes bore into Chrona's wide, worried blue eyes, 'Everyone here are what the witches considered outlaws and traitors… therefore I am going. As a representative of Shibusen.'

'But Kid-kun!'

'Hey! You're saying as if I'm not a member of Shibusen!' argued Kim with a pout.

Kid gave a small smile, 'You are a member of Shibusen but the witches will only see you as an outcast… a traitor. Me, if they see me, they will be reminded of Shibusen as to them, I am the son of the Death.'

'Kid-kun has a point there…' said Shinigami-sama.

'Thank you chichiue.'

Chrona wanted to argue more but she paused when Kid took her hands in his, 'Trust me Chrona-san. Besides… I made a promise.'

'What promise?' she asked. Ragnarok echoed her question in the background as he glared at Kid.

'I promised I'll watch out for you didn't I?' Kid whispered. He smiled when a blush appeared on the girl's face as her eyes widened at yesterday's memory. He finds it adorable and he briefly wondered, out of curiosity of course, what other emotions he could get stirring in those eyes and face of hers.

Chrona nodded numbly, 'O-okay…'

'Okay? Okay?! What's going on here?!' asked Ragnarok.

'I suggest you go now. The sooner we get this settled the better because more people are dying as we wait,' said Azusa.

Kim nodded, 'Alright! Boys! Close your eyes and no peeking!'

'What? Why?' asked Ragnarok still irritated.

Armageddon sighed and slapped his big hands over his brother's eyes, then he pulled him close to his chest as he shut his own eyes, 'Shut up and listen to the girl brother.'

Shinigami-sama had turned around and Kid has Chrona's hands pressed against his face even though she doesn't know why Kim had requested all the male to have their eyes closed. She ignored him when he said he can do it on his own. Free had both his hands pressed on his eyes and Eruka stood in front of him to make sure he wasn't peeking. She heard Ragnarok struggling in his brother's grip. The remaining one is Loup who was staring at the floor with a bored expression.

'Niichan! You too!' hissed Vanessa.

Loup scowled, 'Why? I already know-'

'JUST CLOSE YOU FUCKIN' EYES!' screamed Kim with her face beet red.

Once she was sure all the boys and men had their eyes closed, Kim proceeded with the embarrassingly special… ritual to open the portal to the Witch's Society. She let out an exasperated sigh, 'Okay, it's opened.'

Loup grumbled, 'Like I've never seen Vinny-chan does it.'

He yelped when Vanessa stomped on his foot and the siblings glared at each other for a few moments until Liz came between them to cool them down. Kim, Eruka and Free were the first to crossover to the other side followed by the Maverick siblings then Ragnarok who was dragged by Armageddon. Chrona and Kid were the last two to crossover Chrona waiting for Kid as he gave a few last words to his foster father.

'We'll be back hopefully with good news,' said Kid.

Shinigami-sama nodded, 'Be careful Kid-kun.'

He and the remaining people watched the portal close then Shinigami-sama let out a sigh, 'And now… we wait.'

* * *

**Hoho! I think most of you are familiar to the 'embarassing ritual' that Kim had to do to open up the portal from the SE manga? Well, I hope you enjoyed this chapter! Wait for the next chapter patiently my loyal readers because a lot of action will show up as we are nearing the ending of this Fanfiction! Bwahahahaha! Please don't forget to leave a review!**


	42. The Alliance

**A/N:** Hey everyone! Happy new year! Yeah, late greeting and late update again but I got busy with he start of my Teaching Practice and my laptop just hates me. Anyway, I'm hoping you're all okay with this chapter, I have far too many scenarios going on for this but I kind ended up with something rather... simple... peaceful? Meh, but there's gonna be a bit of chaos as of the upcoming chapter(s)! Get ready ya'll! And pray I go crazy writing the climax! BWAHAHAHAHAHAHA! Uhm, anyway, enjoy reading! And don't forget to review (it's not a must but I like reading reviews~)

**Summary:** They've defeated Kishin Asura and believed they've gained peace. But they're wrong. Lurking in the shadows, a group of people lead by a man named Noah are trying to create another Kishin using Chrona and Shinigami-sama's son, Kid. And and enemy thought dead wasn't as dead as they believed. How will Maka and gang defeat them? Will they be able to save both Kid and Chrona? They've found help from a young man who proclaimed himself as a Demon Weapon. Can they trust him? **AU**, OC & OOCs.

**Pairings:** Soul x Maka, Kid x Chrona, Black StarxTsubaki, LizxOC.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Soul Eater. It's the work of Okubo Atsushi. If I owned it, I won't be writing Fanfictions. （＾＿－）

* * *

**Chapter Fourty Two: The Alliance**

Death the Kid blinked his eyes rapidly to rid off the spots and try to focus on his Technicolor surrounding. He felt Chrona griped his left arm as she too felt unsettled by the sudden vertigo of the teleportation from Shibusen to the Witches' realm: the Witch Society. Their surrounding took a while to change from what looked like a swirl of melted Neapolitan ice-cream to solid shapes of buildings that it made a few of them felt sickly at the odd experience, especially Ragnarok, who was cussing profoundly at his discomfort that earned him a smack to the back of the head from his brother.

Kid caught and steadied Chrona as she stumbled slightly with dizziness. She gave him a shy smile and muttered a 'T-thank you Kid-kun.'

He nodded his head and kept his face stoic as he tried to ignore the unfamiliar churning in his belly at seeing her huge blue eyes and shy smile so close. He noticed that she seemed shorter than he remembered, had he gained height? He watched her reluctantly released her grip on his arm as she she went to comfort Ragnarok who looked green. Vannesa was teasing the Demon Sword incessantly and Kim hovered close because of her instinct as a medic (healer). Armageddon sighed exasperatedly and he watched with a grimace as his brother lost his breakfast.

'Whoa, never thought I'd find myself in an empty street of Witch Society in the daylight,' said Eruka as she looked around nervously.

'Not surprising since the Witch population is plummeting quickly…' said Free as he stepped closer to her. He bared his teeth and let out a small growl.

'We're not alone,' said Loup. Everyone tensed and they stepped closer to each other. Loup stood straight and raised his chin slightly, 'Come on out Raven, I can smell your putrid perfume from here.'

There was a growl as a skinny woman with long dark hair tied to a high ponytail fell from the sky and landed a few meters in front of them. Her face was angular, eyes almond shaped and irises a deep blue. She was clad in a long black dress with two slits on the sides that went up to her hips. The collar of her dress was high and the front dipped down in a 'V' that showed her cleavage. There were black and navy blue feathers on her collar and cuffs. Her hat was shaped like a bird's head more feathers decorating the back of the hat. Her black stilletoes clicked as she took a few steps forward and sneered, 'Well, well, what do we have here? Traitors and enemies presenting themselves to us?'

More witches made themselves known as they revealed themselves from their hiding places along the street. Eruka had backed herself to stand with Chrona and Kim in the middle of their circle. Ragnarok, Armageddon, Free and Loup stepped forward as their protector and at the same time to hide Kid from the Witches' view. Vanessa was peeking from behind her brother with curiosity, not actually feeling afraid or worried since she and her brother are familiar with the hostilities from other Witches. She grinned slyly, 'Niichan's right you know? You reaaaally need to get a different perfume. You stink you hag!'

'Shut up brat!' growled Raven threateningly.

Loup pushed his sister back, 'We wish to talk with Mabaa-sama.'

'And why should I let you? You lot are wanted dead, well except for Free who's immortal, we just have to stuff him in prison with more high grade sealing magic and securities.'

'Oh, joy,' muttered Free.

'Please, we must see her! It's for the sake of everyone in this world!' said Chrona.

Raven narrowed her eyes, 'Medusa's brat.'

The Witches began whispering in the back and Chrona suddenly felt so self-conscious that she shrunk back at their scrutiny. She gasped when Kid squeezed her hand to reassure her. He then pushed himself between Ragnarok and Armageddon and heard the Witches gasped when they see him. Most of them backed away in fear. He stared at them sternly, 'Bring us to Mabaa-sama.'

'Death the Kid… you have killed so many of my sisters and brothers,' said Raven with a tremble in her voice. Her fists were clenched tightly by her sides and her eyes burned with hatred, 'I will avenge them!'

With incredible speed she flew straight toward him, her left arm extended and her black manicured nails grew long and sharp in a second. Chrona leaped forward and let the sharp nails hit her hardened chest with a clang as she yelled, 'STOP!'

Kid's eyes widened and he felt his heart lurched with sudden panic at the thought that Chrona could have been horribly injured or worse. Those nails would have ripped through her chest if she doesn't have her rather useful blood defense ability. Ragnarok and Armageddon threw Raven back and stood protectively on either side of their Meister. Ragnarok growled as his eyes took a quick nervous glance at the young Witchling beside him, 'Fuck! That was reckless Chrona! You scared me!'

Kid snapped out of his shock when Chrona spoke loudly and sternly, 'Kid-kun is not responsible for the deaths of your friends and family! It was Scelus! Kid-kun have no control over his body!'

Raven clicked her tounge, 'Doesn't matter! He's the son of Death and would be the next Shinigami! It's better we kill him now before he becomes a threat to our future generations!'

She gasped when Loup appeared in front of her and grabbed her wrists tightly to immobilize her. His eyes were intense as he glared at her, 'This is not the time! We're here to discuss with Mabaa-sama about saving our lives NOW! Scelus is a threat to both parties and we need to take care of him before he becomes unstoppable! If that happens there will be no future!'

'From what I heard, that boy is Scelus' vessel! If we kill him now then Scelus will no longer have a powerful vessel to control! And you dare to protect him?!' argued Raven heatedly.

'The boy has the power to withstand Scelus! We need his strength!' said Free calmly.

'I don't care! He must be killed!'

'Raven, stop,' said a voice calmly.

Raven tensed and she gazed over her shoulder to look at the one who spoke. It was a woman with pale complexion. Her messy short red curls framed her heart-shaped face and her green eyes stared hard at Raven. She wore a dark grey sleeveless top, the sides of the top went down to her knees with silver chains looped on them, her toned belly was exposed. She wore dark green cargo pants decorated with zippers and small chains. She wore calf high brown combat boots. She had leather straps wrapped around both wrists with black rubber bracelets. Her left ear had a couple earrings and there were also a couple on the sharp tips of her right brow.

The red headed woman stepped forward and pulled Raven back as Loup released her, 'Girl, you seriously need to control your temper.'

'B-but Hanna!'

Hanna turned her gaze from Raven to Loup, 'Brother Loup…'

Loup shifted his weight to his other foot and nodded, 'Hanna.'

Hanna then gazed back at Raven who was glaring at Loup, 'Let it go Raven. You two were never a good match. You're too old for his taste.'

Raven blushed a bright red as she turned her heated glare to Hanna, 'H-Hanna!'

Hanna bared her fangs at the taller woman who quickly backed down at the warning. She then turned her attention to the group of wanted people, 'Mabaa-sama saw you'd come. She wish to see you. Come with me.'

'Thank you,' said Kid with a nod.

Hanna spun around, 'Everyone go back to your places! Prepare yourselves for an attack from Scelus and his minions! Don't let me find you slacking off or I'll chew your head off! Literally!'

The other Witches scattered quickly leaving Raven, Hanna and another Witch with the Shibusen group. The other Witch who was a man came to stand next to Raven. He gave a bow to Loup and muttered a 'Sorry about my sister…' then lead her away.

The group followed Hanna as she led them toward Mabaa's castle. Everyone remained silent, their senses on alert. Ragnarok was very tense and he gazed around warily for any threats, he had an arm slacked around Chrona's shoulder protectively. Chrona patted his hand to calm him.

'You lot can relax. I won't let anyone harm you on my watch,' said Hanna without turning.

'I've never seen her before… who is she?' asked Eruka.

'She's part of my pack,' said Loup.

Free grunted, 'Thought so. She smells like a wolf.'

'Did I miss something? Cuz' I don't remember Witches and Werewolves living in _harmony_,' said Eruka.

'It's true that we have our unpleasant history with one another. But ever since… Ever since Scelus began to take control, we were pushed back. Our lives and survival threatened. You could say we're like a group of endangered species and we only have each other to watch out for one another. The Witches with their magic and we with our brute strength and survival skills. Our differences have to be forgotten if we want to survive. Isn't that why you're here? To make a pact? An alliance with the Witches?'

'How'd you convince them to accept you?' asked Loup curious.

Hanna grinned, showing her fangs, 'What else? We're a pretty _convincing_ bunch remember? We may not have magic like you and Big Guy over there but we have survival skills. The Witches rely too much on magic but they can't do it continuously or they'll run out of mana and become vulnerably weak. That's where we come in and back them up. We're a tougher species than them when it comes to physical fights. Other than that we got healing abilities, I say we got a longer live expectancy than them witches, no offence.'

'None taken,' muttered Eruka with a pout.

Hanna chuckled, 'So in short, they do all the long distance attack while we deal with the close quarter combats. We make sure we got each other's back. So far it's going well for both sides even though there's still signs of hostility against one anoher but that was taken care of. We live on separate "districts" Were-beasts on the outskirts of the city and witches on their high towers. We share medical supplies and rations... though I have a feeling that wont last us long.'

'But… aren't you all in a much dangerous position living at the edge of the city?' asked Chrona her eyes wide.

Hanna smiled, 'Don't worry, like I said, we have a longer live expectancy.'

They all stopped just outside two huge wooden door. Hanna gazed up at the guards, 'Let them in. They're under my supervision. They've got a really important message for Mabaa-sama.'

The guards nodded reluctantly and muttered a spell that opens the door. It swung open with a heavy groan which made everyone cringe at the sound. They then proceeded to follow Hanna down the long torch-lit hall to a wide dome-shaped chamber. The first thing that popped in Kid's head when he looked at the room was a courtroom of some sort. There were about five levels of long tables on the sides and a huge tall stand was directly in front of them where a small figure was seen seating on it. He couldn't see the figure's face but he knew it was Mabaa-sama because she had the aura of authority around her. There were Witches on their left and Were-beasts on their right, they seem to represent certain clan of their species. He saw Raven and the male witch was amongst them. The chattering quieted when the group stopped in the middle of the room in a circle of mosaic tiles decorated like some sort of magic seal. Kid had no doubt that it actually is a magic seal, most likely to act as some sort of defence mechanism.

Hanna waved at the figure at the top of the stand cheerily, 'Hey there Mabaa-baachan! I brought them to you just like you asked!'

'Baa… baachan?' whispered Eruka nervously at the blatant disrespectful of the Witches' leader. She could hear the other Witches whispering angrily.

Hanna grinned cheekily, 'She doesn't mind me calling her that.'

Kim stared at the female werewolf with huge eyes, 'F-for real?'

The room once again fell into silence when the small figure raised her right hand. Chrona stared at her intently, she wasn't sure what Mabaa-sama's familiar was, her curious mind concluded. Nothing about her attire gave it away like the other Witches. She blinked when Hanna moved to take her stand behind one of the long… tables? The werewolf's face had turned serious as she stood at her place.

'Nyamu.'

Chrona jumped slightly. Her eyes searching for whoever said that. She watched Kim and Eruka bowed respectfully at the small figure. She and everyone else, except for Free and Ragnarok, quickly bowed. Ragnarok pursed his lips as he stared at Mabaa-sama, _gee, I was expecting she'd look taller and ancient. Not like some chibi brat. And what's with that 'Nyamu' shit? Can't she talk normally?_

'Nyamu.'

'Ragnarok!' hissed Eruka.

'What?'

'She can read your mind. So shut it!'

Ragnarok's face fell to a frown. He was about to say something but snapped his mouth shut when his brother placed a hand on his shoulder and gave him a stern gaze. Kid stepped forward from their group and again gave a bow, 'Mabaa-sama. I, Death the Kid, represent Shibusen and my father,here to discuss with you about something that could benefit our survival against Scelus' uprising.'

'A-actually it was my idea,' said Chrona meekly.

Kid turned to her, surprised that she spoke. He watched her walk forward, leaving their group. She stopped a few feets in front of him, her arms by her side as she gazed up, 'Please… please hear us out.'

Mabaa-sama's eyes narrowed and she gave a nod. Chrona gulped and sucked in a deep breath to calm her nerves, 'I… I propose that Shibusen and t-the Witches to form a temporary alliance to fight against Scelus.'

The room was then full of talks and protests from the Witches' side. The were-beasts were nodding their heads as if agreeing to Chrona's proposal. Mabaa-sama raised a hand and everyone fell silent again. She floated down to stand hover front of Chrona and gazed into her eyes, 'Nyamu.'

_That's a good proposal child of Medusa. However, my people might protest against that. As you know, my kind has been at war with Shibusen and humans for centuries. It is not going to be easy to make them agree._

Chrona blinked, she could hear Mabaa-sama's not-so-ancient voice in her head, 'I… I understand. But if we are not united, Scelus will pick us out one by one.'

'And he's not keen on taking prisoners,' said Kid, slightly startling Chrona because he's now standing next to her.

Mabaa-sama turned her gaze to the young Shinigami, 'Nyamu.'

_I may be the leader of the Witches but I am not as powerful anymore. I'm old and growing weaker but they don't know that. This body… my grandaughter's body is not a strong and powerful vessel. I am willing to form an alliance with you but you have to offer me something._

Kid tensed, 'What is it you want?'

Mabaa-sama's gaze turned to Chrona, _I need a successor. None of the Witches here under my wing are qualified. But her… this child has been blessed by the spirit of a dragon. A familiar that is ancient and most powerful among us Witches. You give her to me and we have a deal._

Kid slightly stepped forward to shield Chrona who was confused by his action. She has no clue what was going on between the two. The connection she had moments ago had been cut off when Kid asked what Mabaa-sama wanted. Kid narrowed his eyes, 'No. Not-'

_You misunderstood me young Shinigami_, said Mabaa-sama's voice with a hint of amusement. _I said successor not vessel. I will train her to lead the Witches._

Kid blinked, shocked by her words, 'W-what?'

_As you know, my kind has been at war with your people for many centuries. Both side have lost many lives. It all started because of something known as greed. My ancestor's anger, fears and greed for power had been passed down unto us, molded us into destructive beings. None had remembered the times when we live among humans, aiding each other. A peaceful life that has been rumored as a fairy tale But in Shibusen, I have heard a few outcast Witches taken in and cared as if they were part of the family. Their background matter not. That is something that has caught me thinking… if peace was even possible. Something that both sides have been wanting. I know… I'm nearly two centuries old. I see and hear many things but the most common wish was to live in peace and harmony._

Kid gazed over his shoulder when Chrona slid a hand on his shoulder. She looked at him with concern in her eyes, 'Kid-kun?

_I understand that I will put a heavy burden on her shoulders but I am old and I cannot be the one who changes things. It has to be someone younger, powerful and has… experience. She understands what most of us feel. The conflicts that can impair our judgments She is the one who can lead them… find a new path. Where we don't have to live in anger and fear… give everyone the peace they seek._

Kid shut his eyes as his hand went up to grab Chrona's hand on his shoulder. His brows knitted together as he thought about it, they asked for a temporary alliance but what from what he had heard… Mabaa-sama wanted it to be a permanent alliance. So that they could form a stronger and peaceful world. He finds it something too big, too much for Chrona. And he was worried the resistance and threats she will be facing in the future.

'Nyamu.'

Ragnarok's head snapped up when he heard Mabaa-sama's voice in his head. He wasn't prepared to have a voice in his head.

_I invite the Shibusen representatives to stay for the night and give them time to make their final decision for my offer. No one is to harm or cause them trouble. Everyone return to their homes and posts and think about this thoroughly. Use your heads not your emotions. Tomorrow we will make the votes to agree or disagree with their proposal._

'Offer? What is she talking about?' asked Ragnarok unseasily as his eyes stared at Chrona's confused face and Kid's stoic face.

'Nyamu.'

Hanna jumped up and saluted, 'Sure thing Mabaa-baachan! Okay, follow me guys!'

'What is she talking about? Chrona-chan? Kid?' asked Eruka as they leave the chamber and followed Hanna to a different hallway.

Chrona shoo her head, 'I… I don't know…. Kid-kun?'

'I'll tell you all later,' said Kid stiffly.

'Don't you guys worry, I'm positive a majority of my people would vote for yes. It was actually a good idea,' said Hanna with a grin.

Chrona blushed at the casual praise, 'T-thank you.'

'See? Told you so!' said Ragnarok as he ruffled Chrona's hair. He yelped when Kid slapped his hand away, 'The Hell was that for brat?'

'Don't mess up the symmetry!' said Kid as he automatically fixed Chrona's hair. He blushed when he realized what he had done and quickly turned away with a huff.

Kim and Eruka giggled. Eruka leaned forward and whispered, 'Told you he'll like the new hair cut!'

Vanessa stared at the older girls, 'What? Why? I don't get it.'

Chrona was too flustered to say anything and so she just nodded stiffly. She elbowed Ragnarok in the ribs when she saw him gave Kid a nasty look. Armageddon grinned feeling happy for Chrona at that moment. _Seems like Ragnarok's a little overprotective…_

* * *

Loup and everyone else flinched when Ragnarok yelled out his opinion, 'LIKE HELL!? NO FRIGGIN' WAY!'

'Umm Ragnarok?'

Loup, Vanessa and Free were standing at a distance, trying to slightly relieve themselves from Ragnarok's loud screaming. They had annoyed scowls on their faces and glared daggers at the Demon Sword. Even with their ears plugged with their fingers, Ragnarok's 'Screech of Wrath' is still hurting their very sensitive hearing.

'I don't like this one bit! The moment she announces she chose Chrona as her successor there'll be Hell! I'm not letting Chrona's life be at risk when there's a choice where she can be safe!'

'But Ragnarok…'

'Let's just forget about this and head back to Shibusen! We can handle Scelus! We got a lot of strong fighter with us right?'

Armageddon sighed, he changed his mind. Ragnarok is obviously excessively overprotective, if that was even the right way to phrase it. He stepped behind his brother and placed both hands to pin his brother's flailing arms to his side, 'Calm down brother.'

'What the fuck?! Let me go Armageddon! I ain't finish!' screamed Ragnarok as he began kicking wildly.

'Oh, shut it! We haven't even heard Chrona's answer,' said Eruka exasperated.

Everyone's eyes turned to Chrona who squeaked and started fidgeting. She glance fleetingly at everyone, 'I uhmm, I don't mind… well, if it means we can form a world where everyone can live peacefully after this is all over…. So uhh… yeah, I don't mind…'

Ragnarok sucked in a deep breath, ready to start his screaming protests but Armageddon quickly slapped his mouth shut and used one arm to wrapped around his brother and pinned him against his chest. Loup, Vanessa and Free sent him a grateful look as they sighed in sync.

Kid gave Chrona a nervous look, 'A-are you sure Chrona-san? It will be a very big responsibility… and the burden you'll bear will be heavy.'

Chrona nodded, 'Y-yeah. I'm positive.'

Eruka grabbed Chrona's hand and gazed into her eyes, 'You sure? You're not saying this just because you wanted Mabaa-sama to agree and help us?'

'I'm sure.'

'If that's what you want then we'll stand by you,' said Kim with a smile.

Loup kept his obviously sleepy little sister steady, 'Let's call it a night and rest up. Who knows what'll happen tomorrow.'

Everyone said their agreement and the men shuffled out of the room which were for the girls. Loup watched as Kim led is sleepy little sister to a bed and tucked her in, she gave him a nod, a quiet promise to watch out for her. Armageddon still held onto his brother firmly and carried him out of the room, kicking and screaming. Free was grinning ear to ear in amusement and relief when he saw Armageddon's hand was still plastered over Ragnarok's mouth to muffle his angry protests. He then gave Eruka quick glance before following the brothers out. Kid was last and as he swung the door close he was stopped by a small resistance. He looked up and was slightly surprised to see Chrona's flushed face. She ducked her gaze, 'Good night Kid-kun.'

'Uhh… y-yeah. G'night, Chrona-san…' he said as he released the doorknob and let her shut the door. He stared at the closed door for a few long moments until Ragnarok grabbed him by his collar and dragged him across to their room. When Ragnarok released his grip he gave the young Shinigami a very intimidating glare then stomped to a bed growling about something to himself as he took off his top and chucked it on the floor next to his bed. Kid annoyed, fixed his collar then proceeded to take of his knee-length black coat and folded it. He then placed it on the chair next to the only empty bed available which was next to Ragnarok's. He tried to focus on taking his shoes and socks off and not the nerve-grating asymmetrical designs of almost everything in the room. He wondered if he could even fall asleep at all. It was strange, he hadn't felt his OCD kicked in on high alert until today.

'You! Brat!' said Ragnarok as he rudely pointed a finger accusingly at Kid.

Kid sighed and tried to speak calmly, 'Yes?'

'I want you to make a promise!'

Armageddon and Free shared confused looks as they stared between Ragnarok and Kid. Loup sighed and pulled the blanket over his head, not interested but silently begging that Ragnarok wont start yelling. The dude has one killer pitch in his voice that could make every were-beasts with sensitive hearing writhe in pain. The young Shinigami blinked his eyes, 'Promise?'

'Yeah, promise me you'll watch out for Chrona!'

'Of course, I don't intend on letting anything bad happen to her while I'm around.'

'Good! And one more thing! You hurt her, you make her sad, I'll make sure you die a long torturous death. You hear me?!'

Kid nodded his head and watched Ragnarok grunted then lay down on the bed, his back facing the younger teen. Armageddon let out a heavy sigh as he sat on his bed, back against the headboard, 'I'll do first watch. Don't worry, I don't sleep much. I'm used to it.'

Free scratched his head, 'Okay, wake me up if you want to take a break.'

Loup lazily raised a hand and flicked his wrist. All the flames on the candles blew out and darkness blanketed their room. Kid lay down on his back, eyes staring at the ceiling. He tried not to think too much about tomorrow and let himself drift off into a fitfull sleep.

* * *

Drowning. That's the word for it. He's drowning… in madness. It was hard for him to breath and his head pounded with an unbearable pain. There's too much emotions. Suffocating him. They swirl and tugged at him, it was so confusing and maddening! And there's a pressure building quickly inside is chest, ready to explode.

'**Why am I still here?**'

Kid whirled around and stared at a young man's back. His hair was dark and he wore tattered clothes. The man's head fell back as he gazed at the red sky above them.

'**Why can't I find peace?**'

'Who are you?' asked Kid tentatively.

The man tensed and slowly turned around. His eyes were lifelessly dull but Kid could see they were gold. Gold. Only Gods and Demi-Gods have gold eyes. Just like himself. The man fully turned to face him, the bags under his eyes stuck out against his pale sunken complexion.

Kid's eyes widened when he recognized him, 'Scelus?'

'**How long must I suffer? How can I escape from this curse?**' asked Scelus as he raised his hands and stared at them hollowly.

Kid continued to stare. Is this the real Scelus? The one trapped by madness? Kid watched him pressed the palm of his hands against his eyes and he screamed an agonizing scream as he sunk to his knees, '**Shut up! Leave me be!**'

_No… you're ours. Forever will be ours. You cannot escape. You made a deal with us._ Whispered eerie voices around them. Kid looked around searching for the voices.

_Watcha lookin' for Shinigami-kun?_ They asked in excited glee.

Kid let out a pained cry and staggered forward when hot white pain lashed against his skull. The voices laughed at his pain, _you can't get rid of us. We're inside you. Everyone has a liiiiiittle piece of us. Everyone has their own little demon living inside their head. You call us insanity. We call ourselves your demons_.

Kid's eyes snapped open when he felt someone grabbed his throat. He was met face to face with Scelus' tear-streaked face. A maniacal grin plastered on his face, '**Don't you wanna play with us Shinigami-kun? You'll make a fiiiiiine addition to our little family!**'

Kid clawed at Scelus' hands, 'N-no…'

'**Aww, don't be like that. It'll be fun! We'll dance on ashes and bathe in blood!**'

'No…'

'**Ring around the roses. Pockets full of posies. Ashes, ashes they all fall down.**'

'Scelus…'

'**Ring around the roses. Pockets full of posies. Ashes, ashes they all fall down.**'

Kid shut his eyes tightly as the voices echoed around him, giggling with glee and madness. He sucked in a deep breath when the hands constricting his airway was gone, coughing a it at the bitter cold air suddenly filling his lungs. He opened his eyes and watched Scelus stumbled back, hands clawing at his head. He shook his head and his voice trembled, '**N-no… I can't… I can't do this anymore…**'

_Aww, looks like we finally broke him. We can't play with him if he's broken. Would you like to be our new playmate Shinigami-kun?_

Scelus rushed forward and grabbed Kid's head, their eyes met and Scelus screamed, '**KILL ME! End this torture! Don't… don't let them win… don't let them make me hurt her…please.**'

_We're bored of you Scelus. We don't want to play with you anymore._

Scelus and Kid screamed simultaneously when pain ripped through them. It felt like they were being ripped to shreads. And both of them saw red.

_Ashes, ashes they all… fall… down._

* * *

Kid gasped as his eyes snapped open, his back arched off the bed as if something was trying to pull his heart out of his chest. Armageddon was hovering over him with concern on his face and a hand pressed Kid's shoulder down gently, 'Take deep breaths. That's it. Deep breathes.'

Kid's eyes rolled around a bit before he focused them on Armageddon who made a quick check to make sure no one woke up before focusing on Kid again. The teen shakily raised his hand to wipe off the sweat from his face, along with his hair stuck to his forehead. He took in a big gulp of air and let it out with a shudder, 'Wha- how long was I asleep?'

'Not long… just above a couple of hours. You okay?'

'Y-yeah. What happened?'

Armageddon looked around nervously before letting out a sigh, 'Good. No one seemed to notice.'

'W-what?'

'Insane Wavelength. There was a sudden spike of it coming from you. I thought Scelus got to you or something.'

'…we're connected. Me and him. That's why…'

Armageddon pressed his lips together, 'Just… go back to sleep. I'll wake you up if something happens.'

Kid nodded tiredly and not long after that fell back to sleep. Armageddon stayed up all night, and later woke up Free so he could get a couple of hours of shut eye. When the sun rose and everyone was treated to a simple breakfast, they all gathered at the Gathering Chamber again. Chrona had noticed Kid seemed tired and out of it but she put it aside for now so she could focus on what's going to happen.

'Nyamu?'

Chrona stepped forward, 'I agree.'

Mabaa-sama grinned and nodded. Then she asked, 'Nyamu nyamu?'

A majority of those who attended the gathering raised their hands. Those who did not raise their hands stood with frowns on their faces as they glared at the Chrona and her friends. Mabaa-sama sighed quietly because she didn't have to try convince the Witches to change their minds. If a majority of them agreed to help, then there's hope they're willing to accept and make changes for their future. She'll just worry about a rebellion when she announced to them of her plan to make Chrona her successor and new leader, which she planned to make after the threat that is Scelus has been neutralized. She then placed her hand on Chrona's shoulder, 'Nyamu.'

_We got a deal. We shall form an alliance._

* * *

_**That's it for chapter forty two! What? No actions? No worries, actions will come soon~ R&R and I love you all!**  
_


	43. Some Things Are Better Left Forgotten

**A/N:** Done with this chapter! Took me a while! First of! Sorry if some parts are... confusing? Well, I'm writing with one functioning eye! Can't see well and can't think well with a throbbing one eye that wont stop crying. Talk about my eye having issues with me... Anyway, I hope this story is worth it for you guys and not a disappointment. Please, enjoy~

**Summary:** They've defeated Kishin Asura and believed they've gained peace. But they're wrong. Lurking in the shadows, a group of people lead by a man named Noah are trying to create another Kishin using Chrona and Shinigami-sama's son, Kid. And and enemy thought dead wasn't as dead as they believed. How will Maka and gang defeat them? Will they be able to save both Kid and Chrona? They've found help from a young man who proclaimed himself as a Demon Weapon. Can they trust him? **AU**, OC & OOCs.

**Pairings:** Soul x Maka, Kid x Chrona, Black StarxTsubaki, LizxOC.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Soul Eater. It's the work of Okubo Atsushi. If I owned it, I won't be writing Fanfictions. （＾＿－）

* * *

**Chapter Fourty Three: Some Things Are Better Left Forgotten and Unsaid**

Maka and everyone else waited nervously for Chrona and the others. She had been pacing back and forth for half an hour, eyes glancing fervently at the empty spot in the center of Death Room. Liz was sitting crossed leg on the floor, her chin propped on her right hand which was resting on her right knee. Her face scrunched up as she prayed for the safe return of her boyfriend and Meister, she did not bother to scold Patty who was braiding her hair at odd angles, giggling happily with Angela encouraging her. Mifune quietly reprimand his charge but she only ignored him. Black*Star and Tsubaki were whispering with Stein in the corner about their training and how Reiji had been acting odd lately. Ox kept wringing his hands on his T-shirt as he anxiously wait for Kim's return. His teammates close by trying to help calm him down. Marie and Azusa were talking with Tezca in the mirror who was updating them of Scelus's minions especially concerning Justin and Giriko. He also added that Sid is on his way back to Shibusen to aid with the battle plans and training the Meisters. Shinigami-sama stood silently between Soul and Excalibur.

Shinigami-sama perked up, 'They're here~'

Everyone stood ready and held their breath as they watch a white portal appeared in front of them, a slight breeze kicking up and caressing them. They could see shadows coming toward them. The portal flashed brightly and everyone had to cover or shut their eyes. When the light faded everyone took a look at the returned group. Maka beamed and rushed to her friend, 'Chrona-chan!'

'Ma-Maka-chan!' said Chrona slightly surprised. She was slightly knocked out of breath when Maka gave her a quick tight embrace. Maka frowned when she saw Chrona's slightly green face, 'Chrona-chan? Are you okay?'

Everyone jumped when Ragnarok suddenly fell on his knees and began retching They made a face as he lost whatever food he had just consumed. The young man groaned with a hand pressed at his cramped stomach, 'Ughh… I hate… magical portals…'

Armageddon knelt beside his brother and rubbed circles on his back. Ragnarok feebly try to push him away, grumbling about 'I ain't a baby you bitch!'

Liz hurried to her boyfriend, concerned, 'Loup! Everything okay?'

Loup blinked his eyes at the bizarre hairdo his girlfriend had and he tried his best not to laugh, 'Y-yeah… everything okay. L-Liz… ahem, what's with the weird h-h-hairdo? Geheh!'

Kid made a disgusted face and pointed an accusing finger at his weapon, 'What… what is that- that _atrocity_! It's hideously asymmetrical!'

Vanessa was giggling uncontrollably the moment she saw the braided hairs sticking up at odd angles. She glanced at Patty and Angela who were grinning with their thumbs up. Liz frowned and her hand reached up to touch her hair, her eyes widened and she turned to look at the mirrors and she let out a horrified shriek at what she saw. She turned to her sister with a glower, 'PATTY!'

Kim was seen in the background trying to pry off a happy clingy Ox from herself. Jacqueline and Harvar sighed exasperatedly at the sight. Kilik was grinning while the twins stared with bored expression. Kid approached his foster father and bowed slightly, 'I have returned Chichiue.'

Shinigami-sama nodded, 'Welcome back Kid-kun! So how was your trip?'

Kid gazed at his father's masked face, 'The Witches have agreed.'

Shinigami-sama sensing there was something else Kid was hiding, chose to ignore it for now, 'Great! Now we're almost ready for the fight. I presume the Witches wanted us to supply them with food and medical equipment, yes?'

Kid nodded and Shinigami-sama clapped his hands together, 'Okay! That can be arranged! Everyone, why don't you all go take a rest for the whole day? You must be tired and I'm sure you wanted to spend time with each other to update on what you missed!'

Everyone talked excitedly with each other and as she followed Maka and Soul, Chrona glanced at Kid who was being dragged by an excited Patty. She never get to talk with him about that disturbing feeling she had when she looked at him at realm of Witch Society. He still looked exhausted and slightly paler than normal. She let out a quiet sigh and smiled when Maka said something amusing about her training with her father.

Kid let himself being pulled, dragged, by his excited young weapon. He wasn't really paying attention to what everyone was talking about around him as he was preoccupied trying to find Scelus' presence. But it wasn't easy to find the Kishin's soul with so many people close around him and the crazy amount of strong souls scattered in the world. He gave up searching and tried to at least pay attention to what Patty was rambling about.

* * *

Reiji looked up as the door to the infirmary was opened. He looked irritably at Stein who shut the door behind him and locked it with a click. The two men were quiet as Stein pulled a wheelie chair and sat on it with the back of the chair in front of him where he put both arms on it and leaned forward slightly, his usual preferred seating posture. Reiji lowered his head until his hair cast a shadow over his eyes, 'Why am I here Stein-senpai?'

Stein stared at the younger man's face, 'Hmm, Black*Star told me you've been acting strange. How are you feeling?'

'I'm fine,' Reiji frowned.

Stein sighed and reached forward to grab Reiji's right wrist. Reiji tried to pull his hand back but Stein kept a firm grip and he quickly pushed the checkered cuff on the man's wrist up, 'Did something happen to the seals?'

'No.'

'I may not be a walking lie-detector like BJ but I can still read people and know they're lying. And you're lying _Belmont Beilschmidt_.'

Reiji tensed at the mention of his real name, he hates it. It's a reminder of the painful past. A past where he lost many precious things. He growled a warning 'Like I said. Nothing happened to the seal. If something happened, I'd know.'

Stein sighed, 'Damont?'

Reiji's red eyes changed to a shade of blue and he grinned cheekily, 'Hey there Stein-senpai! How ya doin'?'

'Tell me what happened.'

Damont's face turned solemn, 'Promise you won't tell Belmont?'

'Sure.'

'I think **the witch** is still alive.'

Stein sat straight, alert, 'You sure?'

'Yeah, the seals on my brother's body was activated a few days ago. But after that nothing else happened. The side effects are the usual; dizziness, mood swings, fatigue, nightmares… but Belmont'll be fine as long as I'm around.'

'How are you holding up?'

Damont sighed and rubbed his neck, 'Yeaaah, one word: exhausted. It's getting harder for me to divert all the pain Belmont's body is going through everyday. The seals burn like molten lava! I don't think Belmont's sanity could last with that sort of pain torturing him everyday. And the nightmares are just unwanted bonus gifts. I'm pretty sure that's what that witch wants, run him insane.'

'How are you two holding up with the Insane Wavelength?'

'You know Insanity has zero effect on me but Belmont… it's his Achilles' Heel. I'm trying to convince him to switch places with me but he refuses. He said he doesn't want me to be in more pain. You know how overprotective he can get… and I'm the big brother. Sheez!'

Stein sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose, 'I bet if we tell him he can't join the war he'll be royally pissed off.'

'You can bet on that,' said Damont cheerfully.

'What if you two separate?'

'I can't… I don't want to lose him again… I'm not willing to risk it at the world's current situation…'

'… I see. Well, what do you suggest?'

'Pretend nothing serious is going on?'

Stein frowned slightly, 'But you'll endanger yourselves.'

'I know that. But I don't want him to go on a full-blown panic attack or go nuclear wrath. You know he can't get too emotional and stuff, he's a ticking bomb with unlimited power. And I can't hold back everything when he's at that stage. People will die, people will hurt and many things will be destroyed.'

Stein sighed and began turning the screw on his head, 'This is… very complicated indeed. Maybe I should ask Tezca to help you find the witch so you could kill her before she gets to Belmont?'

Damont shook his head, 'No, Tezca has a role in this war. Don't worry, we'll find that witch eventually. I'm sure she's hiding at this moment, to get away from the danger so there won't be any risk for Belmont going totally insane if we join the war.'

'You sure?'

Damont nodded and smiled, 'Of course I'm sure! As long as I'm around, I won't let my brother become a threat to everyone. Promise!'

'Well, if you're so sure. But if things go south I'll have to interfere.'

'You have my permission!'

Stein watched the cheeky grin on the young man's face turned to a scowled as the blue eyes changed to red. Reiji growled, 'Like I said. Nothing happened to the seal. If something happened, I'd know.'

Stein nodded, 'Alright… you're dismissed.'

Reiji stood up from the bed he was sitting and he paused a bit, waiting for the dizzy spell to ward off. He looked at Stein over his shoulder, 'I'll tell you if something is seriously wrong. So don't worry.'

Stein watched him walked out and when the door closes he sighed and rubbed his temple, 'Those two… are seriously complicated.'

* * *

Asura tried his best to keep his mouth shut. He knows the dire consequences of opening his mouth right now but it was damn agitating! What the hell is wrong with Scelus? Is he losing control of himself? Was this a side effect of the body switch? Whatever it is, Scelus is not only a threat to the world, but to himself as well and does not bode well for him. But he's not strong enough to subdue Scelus and claim his powers as his own, he's grown weak after those Shibusen brats beat the shit out of him… he'll just play the waiting card and see if Scelus would slip up and he can regain control of his body and Scelus' powers.

Asura was glad that Scelus can't read his mind or break through the protective barrier he erected around his mind. He'd definitely be in deep shit if Scelus found out his traitorous plan. Well, the Kishin should have known to never trust him anyway. He's quite known for being a double crossing back-stabber among his peers. He casually prodded against Scelus' mental barrier, which was protecting the Kishin's thought and memories, and found it slowly cracking. The shell chipped and cracking into pieces like ice being struck by a pickaxe. He had been doing it for hours, completely bored out of his mind and there's nothing more entertaining than to mess up Scelus' memories. Asura grinned madly to himself, 'Soon… your powers will be mine. And I'll be the most powerful Kishin ever born!'

A chunk of Scelus mental barrier fell off and he picked it up. Memories rushed into his head and it felt like it belongs to him. The information he retrieved made his skin crawl and his spine tingle with excitement. Asura chuckled, 'Well… thanks for sharing such a vital information. I'll definitely make good use off it.'

He carefully prod deeper, hoping Scelus' defenses lowers more so he could take over. He hummed, 'Everyone has their source of insanity. Order. Knowledge. Obsession. Fear. Love… I'd say I'm lucky fear is what drove me insane. The stronger the fear, the stronger I can become. Fear can be conquered. Fear can be initiated. Fear is a natural instinct that triggers the need to survive... You on the other hand my fellow Kishin, you're actually weaker than me.'

Asura paused when he saw a glint. He grinned and reached forward to grab the piece of memory relishing the feeling of control as he crush the fragile fragment. He could feel Scelus stir uncomfortably at the now destroyed memory, 'Sweet dreams Scelus-_sama._'

Scelus' eyes scanned the floating mirrors floating around him in his mindscape. Most of them had shattered and the memories kept in them were lost. He turned around, feeling panic rising when he can't find the memory he was looking for. The memory of her. The one who kept him grounded and driven. Without it, he won't have a purpose! Without it, he'll be completely drown by insanity and become mindless and aimless! He needs it to stay focus! To be strong!

He heard another glass shatter and he turned swiftly to the sound. His eyes widened when he caught a glimpse of the round mirror shattering to tiny pieces. Before it shattered he also realized it's his most cherished memory of **her**. He felt a stab of pain in his heart. That was the last memory of her. He instantly felt the effects. He can't remember her face, her warmth, her touch, her scent, her smile, her voice. Scelus staggered as unwanted emotions overwhelmed him, 'No… NO!'

The remaining memories were of pain and anguish, he wanted to destroy them but they only taunt him, flying away from his reach. They swirled around him as ambiguous voices sang, '_Ring around the roses. Pokets full of posies, Ashes, ashes they all fall down._'

'Guh!' Scelus grunted as he fell on his knees. His hands flew to grab his throbbing head and eyes clenched shut. The suppressed memories forced them way out of the little box he tucked far away in his mind:

'_Your sole purpose of existence is to contain the insanity of man and Gods. You are not allowed to feel and definitely not allowed to leave this cave. You play a very important role to keep the balance. If you break the rule, your punishment shall be the burden and pain of your own failure. No Death God (Shinigami) is allowed to reap your soul and give you peace. You will wander forever lost and alone._'

_ Scelus bowed his head, 'I understand…'_

_ 'If we found out others had gotten themselves involved with your mistakes, they will receive their own punishment as well._

_Scelus gazed up at the shadowed figures as they, with glowing gold eyes, glared at him with contempt, 'You have broken many rules and your promise Scelus! We will see to it that your punishment will be severe. We will destroy your body but you will wander as a spirit for eternity! And you will continue to bear the insanity of every man and God in your mind. However we will take away your ability to purge the insanity. You will never be at peace, insanity and loneliness shall be your eternal companion! That will be your punishment!__And as the one responsible for starting this disaster, she will be sentenced to death! Her soul will be sealed away so she could not reincarnate!'_

_ 'NO!' Scelus screamed as he struggled against the chains on his limbs and neck, restraining him and draining his strength. His eyes shifted to the blurred figure (to Scelus' eyes), he knew she said something but he couldn't hear her voice._

_ 'NO! *****!' Scelus' eyes widened as he watched one of the Gods, an older Shinigami to be precise, raised his crooked scythe. It swung down and Scelus fought violently against his restraints. There was a clang and everyone gasped._

_ 'D-Death?' asked Scelus surprised._

_ The smaller Shinigami who had interrupted his superior chuckled nervously, 'Sorry I'm late!'_

_ 'Son?! What is the meaning of this?!'_

_ Death pushed back the taller Shinigami and stood protectively between the blurred figure and his father, 'I'm sorry father but I can't say this is a fair trial. And I definitely agree that Scelus' fate is unfair and questionable.'_

_ One of the Gods growled, 'You… you have become too soft Death. And for having the nerve to interfere, you will be punished.'_

_ 'My life is punishment enough! This… this job you've given me, it's not what I want!'_

_ Scelus remembered Death telling him how much he wished he could change his fate and not be a Shinigami. He had stared at the humans with envy and had once said he wished he was born human instead. It was sort of their family business. A son from his family has to take over the father's place one day. However, Death was too compassionate and friendly, especially to children. And that was his weakness. It's what made it difficult for him to reap souls of people he became attached to. His brother is more suited but Eibon was never interested to become a Shinigami. And between the brothers, the higher ups had picked Death and gave him that name. Scelus never liked Eibon, why is he the lucky one? Why must Death bear the burden and Eibon given the comfort to decide his own future? But Death was kind and gentle. He loved his younger twin no less even if he is more unfortunate. To him, Eibon's happiness is much more important than his._

_ Scelus was brought back to reality when Death let out a blood curdling scream, 'DEATH!?'_

_ Death gripped white knuckled tight at the pole of the scythe that had went through his right shoulder, the bottom tip of the scythe was sharp like a spear. The older Shinigami twisted his scythe and Death bit back another pained cry._

_ 'As punishment, we will take your memories with these two and your scythe! You will have to forge a weapon for yourself if you wish to reap souls with sympathy. Until then, every mortals souls you reap shall suffer great pain in your hands!_'

_ 'N-no…' said Death, his eyes watering._

_ Scelus' eyes shifted between his two friends. He felt so useless and helpless as he watched the assigned God do his duty. Scelus' eyes prickled as tears streamed down his cheeks. Death let out another blood curdling scream as the God pressed a palm against his forehead and took away his memories and distorted some. The blurred figure of his other friend said something before she was executed and then Scelus felt white hot pain and the world turned a bright white._

_ He screamed a promise, a threat before he lost consciousness, 'YOU WILL REGRET THIS!'_

_ When he opened his eyes he was back in the cave but he was nothing but a black mass shaped like a human but not purely solid. Scelus hugged himself and sank down on his knees sobbing. Then it happened. Wave after wave of insanity assaulted him. Before he could grasp each of them and crush them but now its impossible… and its stayed in the cave for months, trying to pull himself together, forcing himself to get accustomed to the waves of insanity and be in control and not let himself drown in them. Thinking about his friends helped. The memories kept him grounded and the pain tolerable._

_ When he believed he was strong enough, he ventured out of the cave determined to find Death. He was sure his friend would still be sent to this realm and do his duty as a Shinigami because there are people he cared in this realm. Friends he had made when he moved about disguised as a accursed Gods would want him to suffer by reaping souls of those humans he cared. It was years later when they met but it was as he expected._

_ Death does not recognize him and Death was given an order to _**_kill_**_ him for being a threat to mankind. It was painful, although he knew why Death wouldn't know who he is but it still hurt when he was in the receiving end of his friend's hate and anger. No matter how many times they've clashed, Scelus found himself unable to be _**_killed_**_. That was his punishment, he remembered. And the thing where he gets killed over and over again by a Scythe-less Death is torture enough to him. And it also pained him to see his friend changed and become cold and heartless. This is not the Death he loved, not the friend who made him laugh and smile despite the turmoils he faced everyday of his past life. He had to help Death! It was his fault his friend is suffering._

_ So he gets a twisted idea. Death needs a scythe to reap powerful souls and be gentle when reaping hman souls. He knew the higher ups believed that Death would fail to forge a Death Scythe for himself but it's okay. Scelus is smart and insane! He'll plant the seeds of insanity into mankind and make them create weapons. Special weapons called Death Scythes so that one day when Death is ready, he could reap his soul and give each other, especially him, peace. He'll spread rumours that these Death Scythes will be the only one that can purge evil beings born from his seeds of Insanity. The Death Scythes are the only weapons that can destroy Kishins, Demons, Witches and he would need to find a body. Without a body, Death cannot reap his soul. Scelus nodded, it was a good idea. It was insane but that's what he has left. Insanity. Yes, he should spread words about that as well, Kishin. Anyone who is willing to become his host, become a Kishin,will be given a big reward. Doesn't matter if the vessel is for that jerk Lucifer, he'll take it! Logic is not for someone like him anyway. He is madness! He is Insanity!_

_ Centuries had gone by and Scelus found himself quickly falling deeper into the dark pit in his soul. He kept himself secluded. Make sure everyone feared him. But the loneliness is eating him. Memories of his happy and carefree past with his two best friends a bittersweet reminder that kept him grounded. But it's gone too long, and he doesn't think he could keep the Insanity under control anymore. Insanity had evolved and become a dark entity trying to consume his very existence. He'll burst eventually. The balloon is full and stretched beyond its limit. And with the last memory that kept him grounded shattered, the balloon finally bursts._

* * *

Every single being who had Soul Perception ability let out a horrified gasp when they feel the immense energy exploded from a distance. Any living souls near the area of the explosion were instantly mutated into grotesque creatures born of madness. The weaker ones had their soul and body disintegrated. Shinigami-sama staggered when he felt it, it was something he had never felt and far worse than anything he had faced.

'W-what's going on?' asked Spirit with wide eyes.

Excalibur for once was obviously shaken as well, 'So… he finally cracked.'

Shinigami-sama raised his head to gaze at the sky, 'I'm guessing this is a crisis that we have to deal ourselves, huh?'

Spirit raised a brow, 'Shinigami-sama?'

Shinigami-sama chuckled darkly, '_They're_ not going to raise a finger to help us with this. Those cowards…'

'Indeed they are…' whispered Excalibur as he leaned forward on his cane.

'Spirit stared at the two. He doesn't really get what they're talking about but one thing is for sure, he can see their doubts. They doubt that they'll survive. This is a huge crisis where many, if not all, die. This is probably… an Apocalypse. Spirit gulped down his fear. He had to pull himself together. He had to be strong for Maka-chan!

'Spirit-kun.'

'Hai, Shinigami-sama?'

'I suggest you go home. Tomorrow will probably be our last day.'

Spirit blinked his eyes and try to swallow the rising fear, 'H-hai.'

Shinigami-sama tapped the mirror in front og him and not long after that Tezca materialized, '_Aye?_'

'Tezca-kun, location of the Kishin?'

'_Uhmm, with that last outburst… I've finally pinpointed the Kishin's location. He's in Antarctica. Smack dab in the middle of the snow and ice covered nowhere! The wavelengths he left behind were confusing but with that last outburst, I'm positive he is there._'

'Good. I want you to inform the Alpha Spartoi. We'll be the first team to attack him. To analyze his strength, weaknesses and techniques. If we're lucky we could exhaust him or inflict enough injury to weaken him for the other Spartois…'

Tezca saluted, '_Roger!_'

Spirit watched his friend disappear. He shut his eyes and clenched his fists tightly, 'What are our chances?'

Shinigami-sama sighed, 'Like I said… tomorrow will probably be our last day.'

Spirit let out a shaky breath, 'I… I see.'

'Don't be scared Spirit-kun… I'll make sure your soul wont be destroyed or consumed by the Kishin.'

Spirit smiled solemnly, 'I guess… I should go home and ask Maka-chan out for a farewell dinner huh?'

He then turned and walked out the room swiftly, not wanting to waste precious time. When he had finally stopped walking he realized he was in front of his daughter's apartment. Spirit was about to ring the doorbell but the door was suddenly yanked open and Maka stared at her father with fearful wide eyes.

'Papa!'

'H-hey there Maka-chan.'

'Papa what's going on?! What was that I felt a few-'

Maka stiffened when her father wrapped his arms around her and pulled her into a crushing hug. She could feel her father trembling and she frowned, 'Papa?'

Spirit pulled back and smiled as he shakily said, 'Sorry about that Maka-chan! Uhh, anyway, I wanted to ask you out for dinner… you free?'

Maka stared confused at her father, 'Y-yeah… papa, are you alright?'

'Yeah! Yeah, I'm alright… uhh, I… I'm gonna go with Stein to investigate a city. You know to find if we got the Kishin's location or not so that we could ambush him!'

'O-owhh… how long will it be?'

'Ehh, not sure but it shouldn't take long. So, how about that dinner? Wanna go out on a dinner date with your old man before he leaves?'

Maka shyly smiled, 'Yeah, with things going on now, we'll be busy to see each other for a while…'

Spirit blinked quickly when his eyes prickled, 'Heh, but it'll all be back to normal soon. Then you could see me at Death Room for your mission reports and such as usual.'

Maka relaxed slightly at the thought, 'Yeah, this will all be over soon. And things will be back to as normal as it'll be…'

'Why don't you get changed? Blair and Soul can come along if they're up to it.'

'You sure?!' asked Maka surprised.

'Yeah, I feel like it.'

'Okay! Why don't you come in and wait in the living room? I'll go tell Soul and Blair!'

Spirit smiled as he watched his daughter turned and quickly search for the other two resident of her apartment. He stood outside silently, listening to their voices. He'll cherish the moment. It was a pity though. Maka-chan was warming up to him and had stopped ignoring him lately ever since they trained together. They're back to how it was when his daughter was just a little girl who would love to tail her father everywhere he goes. He smiled happily, feeling a little proud of himself. He's daughter is growing into a fine girl and he had been allowed a second chance to be her father again. Yup, he doesn't have regrets anymore.

* * *

Death the Kid stared at the familiar box his father had given him. He questioningly gazed at Shinigami-sama, 'Chichiue?'

'I have unlocked a special seal on BREW. When you lost the feel of my presence, open the box.'

'So… you're leaving. When?'

'At dawn.'

Kid gently put the box on the table and then turned to his foster father, 'But you can't leave Death City.'

Shinigami-sama sighed, 'I'm going to disconnect my soul from this city at midnight. A bit of my soul will stay to act as a barrier to the city but not more than that. When you feel my soul weaken, you will open that box. You will rise as the new Shinigami of this realm.'

Kid's head snapped up at that, 'What? But chichiue I'm not-'

'Yes you are! You are the son of my brother Eibon! He has God blood in him and you inherit his Shinigami gene. His Shinigami powers may had been stripped off him when he signed that contract centuries ago but he is still a Shinigami through and through. You MUST become the next Shinigami! If I fail to destroy Scelus, it will be your duty to destroy him and bring back balance and order. That is the duty of a Shinigami!'

'… but I'm not so sure.'

Shinigami-sama put his large hands on Kid's shoulders, 'I believe you're ready. You've unlocked your true Shinigami powers before, when you fight Asura. Though that was more of a… a defensive mechanism but I'm very positive it is time for me to pass down my position to you. I've been a Shinigami for so long but I've grown weary and weak. You, my son, you have the strength and power to end all this. Don't doubt your abilities or you will lose everything.'

'I… I understand, chichiue.'

'Good. I'm sorry to put so much pressure on you Kid-kun. And I'm sorry for keeping so many things from you…'

Kid shook his head, 'It's alright chichiue. You are a good father to me.'

Shinigami-sama stood at his full height and took a step back as he peeled off his robe and mask. Kid blinked at the sight of Death without his mask, robe and gloves. It was like staring at an older version of himself, maybe he was. Shinigami-sama smiled, 'You'll be a fine Shinigami. I'm sure.'

Kid gave a small smile, 'Thank you, chichiue…'

* * *

_**You like it? Yes? No? Thanks for reading and following my story~ Please don't forget to R&R yeah?**_


	44. Alpha Spartoi, Into Battle!

**A/N:** This is kinda hard to write! I have too many scenarios running through my head at lighting speed and its hard to catch one! I don't know if this was good enough! This is it ya'll! The war begins! How will Shinigami-sama and the Alpha Spartoi fare in the battle against the Kishin? Will they succeed? Read and find out!

**Summary:** They've defeated Kishin Asura and believed they've gained peace. But they're wrong. Lurking in the shadows, a group of people lead by a man named Noah are trying to create another Kishin using Chrona and Shinigami-sama's son, Kid. And and enemy thought dead wasn't as dead as they believed. How will Maka and gang defeat them? Will they be able to save both Kid and Chrona? They've found help from a young man who proclaimed himself as a Demon Weapon. Can they trust him? **AU**, OC & OOCs.

**Pairings:** Soul x Maka, Kid x Chrona, Black StarxTsubaki, LizxOC.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Soul Eater. It's the work of Okubo Atsushi. If I owned it, I won't be writing Fanfictions. （＾＿－）

* * *

**Chapter Thirty Four: Alpha Spartoi, Into Battle!**

Spirit zipped up his snow jacket higher and adjusted his hat. He was sweating a bit from the trapped heat but he's sure it'll be replaced by a bone-freezing cold in a few more minutes. He looked around at his comrades: Stein, Marie, Azusa, Excalibur, Sid, Tezca, Enrique and Nygus. He shut his eyes, recalling the faces of his fallen comrades and smiled bitterly as he thought, _Looks like I'll be joining you guys soon_.

Shinigami-sama, now without his mask, turned, 'Alright, Azusa-chan and Nygus-chan will be staying. Azusa-chan will take charge of battle strategies for us and the young Spartois when he time comes. Reiji-kun will help.'

Reiji perked up at the mention of his name. He gave a curt nod. Shinigami-sama then turned to Kid, 'Kid-kun… when the time comes… you know what to do.'

Kid nodded, 'Hai, chichiue.'

'Once we leave, Death Room will be in total lockdown. No one but Kid-kun, Azusa-chan, Nygus-chan and Reiji-kun are allowed in here until the time comes. Tezca-kun, how are the Witches? They ready?'

Tezca tapped a mirror and Hanna's face appeared, Raven's disgruntled face was behind her left shoulder. She grinned and saluted, '_Witches and werebeasts are ready for action!_'

'You know the plan right?'

'_You can count on us!_'

Kid stepped forward, 'And about Chrona-san's training…'

'_Don't worry about your pretty little girlfriend. Mabaa-sama will keep this a secret until she's ready. Someone will send her back when her training is over. Won't take long. Give her a day or two._'

Kid sighed, 'Make sure someone keeps us updated. Ragnarok will be a handful to keep on a leash…'

'_I'll leave that to my little sister here Jenna!_'

A younger girl who had her red curls tied to two pigtails on her head was pulled into the view. She let out a startled yelp and her face was red with emarassement, '_H-hi! I'm J-J-Jenna!_'

Stein pushed up his glasses, 'We better go now.'

Shinigami-sama nodded and Hanna's cheerful face turned solemn as she turned to the people behind her. The view in the mirror flickered then returned to its reflective nature. Tezca placed a palm against a tall mirror and concentrated hard, 'Just give me a moment, I need to find a clear ice to make a portal.'

He let out a whoop when he found what he wanted. A wall of ice on the side of an ice and snow mountain. And there's a spacious land of snow and ice, enough for a crowd to gather and make camp. It's also protected from strong wind by the mountan of ice. He withdrew his hand and the mirror shimmered then showed an image of a land of ice and endless whiteness.

Marie checked her hair to make sure its in a tight bun then put on her snow hat. She shuddered slightly, 'Damn, it looks freezing there.'

Stein rolled his eyes, 'It's Antarctica. Nothing there but snow, ice, cold wind, penguins, seals, walruses and maybe a few polar bears…'

Marie nudged him and he ignored her annoyed face. He then followed Shinigami-sama who was walking toward the mirror. Without looking back, the older Death God said, 'Goodbye… Kaito-kun. You've been a good son and nephew. And I'll always be your proud father.'

Kid stepped forward, 'Chichiue…'

'Wish us luck son! And let's hope you youngsters don't have to go face Scelus.'

One by one, the adults walked through the portal. Azusa tried to keep her face impassive as she stared at Tezca but he knew her too well. He gave her a quick hug and whispered, 'I promise to do my best to survive and come back to you. Than maybe I can keep that other promise that you keep forgetting.'

Azusa shut her eyes, 'What other promise?'

'You know… the one I kept spouting during our years as teens?'

Azusa let out a chuckle, her face tinged pink, 'Oh.. that one… survive this war then. I'll be waiting for you.'

Tezca reluctantly pulled back, he gave her hands a small squeeze, 'I'll do my best!'

'I know you will,' Azusa smiled.

'I knew it,' whispered Marie with a smile as she looked at her two friends. She then turned and followed Stein. Her hand quickly grabbed onto his coat and she smiled widely when he turned and give her a questioning look.

Sid squeezed Nygus' shoulder and gave her a curt nod, 'Take care of the kids while we're gone 'kay?'

Nygus smiled, 'Don't worry, I'll keep an eye on Black*Star.'

'And you take care,' said Sid as he gave her a pat then walked toward the mirror. Excalibur was prancing next to him and he sighed at the sight. Spirit was right behind him. The redhead stopped and turned, 'Take care of my daughter.'

Kid nodded, 'I promise.'

Spirit smiled sadly then crossed over. Enrique did a little dance then he leapt into the portal. Tezca was last. He waved at Azusa with less enthusiasm, 'See ya soon!'

Azusa raised her hand and gave a small wave, 'See you…'

Once Tezca crossed over, the mirror shimmered and then the image of snow and ice disappeared and showed a reflection of Azusa who was directly in front of the mirror. She dropped her hand and stared at her own reflection. The sadness on her face disappeared and her face returned to its stoic form. She waits anxiously for Tezca to send them an image of the situation once they began. Nygus gave her shoulder a reassuring squeeze as she stood quietly next to her friend.

'What do we do now?' asked Kid as he stared at the mirror too.

'We train,' said Reiji as he turned and walked toward the exit.

Kid gave the mirrors and the two women a last glance then followed Reiji out of the room. He pressed his palm against the door and the markings glowed gold and there were a few clicks. His hand slid down the door as his eyes trailed the intricate design carved into the stone of the door, 'He's not coming back… isn't he?'

Reiji stopped at the end of the hall, one palm against the wooden door. The man sighed, 'No. You know the rules right? No two Shinigami is to wander in one realm. Your ascention to a mature Shinigami will happen soon and that means the old Shinigami's soul must be reaped by you.'

Kid clenched his fists tightly beside him, eyes glaring at the black and white tiled floor, 'What if I-'

'You **must** reap Death's soul. If not, it will be corrupted and might become something… ugly. A demi-God's soul like Scelus is already a challenge to take on when it became a life form controlled by insanity, we don't want to face a corrupted soul of a _God_.'

Kid slowly exhaled and his shoulder slumped forward. He clenched his eyes shut, 'I understand.'

Reiji stared at the young Shinigami, 'Do what you must, as Death-sama instructed.'

Kid gave a small nod and Reiji pushed the door open and exited, letting the door swing shut behind him. The sound echoed in the long hallway. Kid staggered to a wall and pressed his right shoulder against it. His left hand pressed against the wall as his shoulders began to tremble. He suddenly felt so small like a child again. Feeling lost, confused and alone. He doesn't care about the salty tears trailing down his pale cheeks as he slid down to his knees, a choked sob escaping his lips. He pressed his palm harder against the wall, needing to feel his foster father's vague presence surrounding Death City. It made him feel vulnerable, not being able to feel the familiar and comfortable presence of Shinigami-sama's soul. Whatever small amount of soul wavelength left behind to protect Death City was easily obscured by the presence of thousands of living souls withing Death City.

'Chichiue...'

* * *

Shinigami-sama looked lowered his gaze, his face stoic but his heart aching, 'Be strong Kid-kun.'

'I'm opening the portal for the Witches ' announced Tezca as he pressed his palms against the ice wall. It glowed white and shadows were seen coming from behind the light.

Hanna's face was easily recognized when she stepped out. She let out a gasp at the chilling wind, 'Hot diggy dang! It's freaking cold!'

'Welcome to the South Pole,' said Spirit jokingly through clattering teeth.

Everyone except for Shinigami-sama and Stein were visibly shivering. The Witches wore thick fur or feather-like coats to stay warm. The portal closes once everyone had crossed over. There weren't many of them, about five thousand or so, but the ones present are those picked out for their strength and abilities. The few humans who were sent to assist the witches while they were preparing for this day were present as well, crossing over from the Witches' realm through the same portal they used. Hanna began giving instructions to her group. A majority of the medics were going to stay at base camp and a few heavy duty fighters will stay to guard the camp. White tents were quickly set up and the fire-element Witches started fire to warm everyone up at their certain group camp.

'Should I send the intelligence squad out now?' asked Hanna as she tilted her head.

'If you think they're ready. Tezca and Enrique will go with them, he can teleport them here once they've gathered enough intel or if they're in danger,' said Stein. His eyes were busy scanning at their surrounding, his Soul Perception scanning as far as he could to sense nearby threats.

'Before that, can you cast Soul Protect to those who hasn't had it?' asked Shinigami-sama.

Raven tensed when he turned to her. Her face flushed when she snapped out of her trance at the sight of his face. Her brother, Crowley, cleared his throat and nodded, 'Of course. Will do so. Come sister.'

Raven pouted slightly when she was led away from the man she and her peoples had hated for many centuries. She never expected him to be so good looking instead of old, ugly and wrinkly as she imagined. Hanna had bounded off to gather the intelligence squad and gave them a short briefing before sending them off. Tezca and his partner joined her to get themselves acquainted with the group. They were surprised at the sight of the mascot bunny head he was wearing.

Shinigami-sama tilted his head down when Excalibur poked him with his cane, 'Baka! Don't waste your strength trying to protect everyone's soul from insanity's corruption! Reserve your strength once the Witches cast their Soul Protect on everyone!'

Shinigami-sama nodded his head, 'I know.'

'I shall act as your voice of reason if your defense against insanity dwindle!'

'Shinigami-sama?' asked Marie when she noticed his hands were shaking.

The Death God turned away, 'I'm fine.'

Stein pulled her away and shook his head when she gave him a questioning look. He then led her away toward a big tent where the squad leaders were seen walking toward. Spirit lingered and stared at Shinigami-sama's tall and lonely looking back, 'It's okay Shinigami-sama, I won't let insanity consume you.'

Shinigami-sama looked over his shoulder and gave a humorless chuckle, 'You're kinda out of practice Spirit-san.'

Spirit tensed at the sudden formality, 'Well, you know me. Surprises are my specialty!'

Sid came running from the big tent that Stein and Marie entered, 'The leaders have gathered!'

Shinigami-sama nodded and he walked toward the tent followed by the zombie, the Death Scythe and Excalibur.

* * *

A being was floating in the air with his knees pulled close to his chest. His red eyes gazing at the endless whiteness in front of him. His hair and loose scarves flapping wildly around him with the howling wind. The smile on his face stretched to a Cheshire Cat-like grin, 'They're here… They've come to play…'

The moving white masses below him let out a cacophony of sounds. They were excited as well. They can feel their company close. The Clowns pushed and shoved against each other with anticipation, ready to jump into action when their Master commands them. But as for now, they were instructed to wait, impatiently that is. Their Master was amused by their restlessness, 'Shhh, calm yourselves.'

'Yessss, Massster~' they chorused in a hiss.

The Kishin sighed, 'Shinigami-kun is not with them…'

His minions let out sounds of unhappiness. They began muttering about searching for the young Shinigami for their Master, bring their Master's chosen vessel to please him. So that they could see him bring destruction and chaos with a strength that made the other Gods too cowardly to face him.

The Kishin reached a hand forward and let the cold wind caressed his exposed hand. He moved his fingers about, 'Oh well… he'll come to me eventually.'

He sighed again and shut his eyes, 'Foolish Asura… He believed he could consume us? Control us? How stupid… we only play with someone strong. Weaklings should be squashed like bugs…'

The Kishin's grin returned when he remembered how easily he snuffed out Asura's soul. The weaker Kishin was no match for _them, _only Scelus and Shinigami-kun are strong enough to contain them. But they're stronger now, they can control Scelus now and put him to sleep. Keeping him around was important because they need him to latched on to, to be something. Something that is **alive**. The disembodied voices giggled with glee inside the Kishin's head, 'Yes, Shinigami-kun will come to play with us.'

The flailing scarves wrapped around his body as he pulled his legs closer, cocooning him. As his surrounding become darker he envisioned the Shinigami-kun's face, 'Ah… we can't wait to play with him. Come to us quickly Shinigami-kun. We wanna play.'

* * *

'Ughh, I can't sleep when the sun doesn't set,' grumbled Hanna as she tugged down her snow hat to cover her eyes.

Marie chuckled, 'Well, be glad that we don't have to worry about being attacked in the dark. The sun won't set until March… I think.'

Raven stirred in her sleeping bag, 'Just our luck. The damned Kishin decides to hide here in November where the sun is up for 24-hours!'

'To tell ya the truth, I think I'd prefer we be here when the night is 24-hour…' muttered Hanna.

Marie grimaced, 'I'd rather not… though it may be a great help for stealth and ambush, it'll also be a huge advantage to the enemy…'

'… why the hell are we discussing about day and night in Antarctica?' asked Raven.

The other two women shrugged and shifted in their respective sleeping bags. Shinigami-sama had instructed them to get some sleep while they wait for Tezca to return with the intelligence squad. A majority of them are having trouble sleeping with the sun still up and won't set until March came. Marie smiled wistfully, remembering her younger days where she spent camping with her friends during holidays and mission. Eventually they drifted off to sleep pulled down by exhaustion and boredom. It was about three hours later that they were awakened and had been escorted to the meeting tent. Raven grumbled at the disturbance and Hanna practically dragging her out of her sleeping bag. Marie sighed and combed her rebellious hair with her fingers then quickly bunch it up to a tight bun and then covered her head with her hat. She stumbled through the thick snow as she followed the two women.

'Ah glad to see you ladies joining us. Sorry for waking you up so soon from your beauty sleep though,' said Shinigami-sama with an apologetic smile.

'Just get on with it,' grumbled Raven as she tried to tame her slightly frozen hair.

Hanna was grinning and doesn't even bother about her hair, 'Raven always gets grumpy when she doesn't get at least six hours of sleep!'

'Shut up mutt!' muttered the Witch.

'Tezca, what do you have?' asked Stein before the two women began their 'usual' banter. He had learned the two tend to go at it for minutes or hours. One does it for amusement while the other out of irritation.

Tezca perked up at the mention of his name and he stood up, 'Uhh, right! We've located the Kishin! He's about thirty miles ehh… that way!'

Everyone sweat dropped when he pointed at a direction. He had thought saying South would make it weird seeing that they're at the southern part of the world. He cleared his throat, 'A-and there's about ten thousand Clowns under his command. We need to send only those who could withstand the influence of Insanity because that area is literally the Insanity Zone. I mean a place where sanity couldn't survive. Josh and Nancy were instantly mutated to t-this disfigured creature when we got too close. I had to teleport the others back as quickly as I could…'

'Did you see him?' asked Marie.

Tezca shook his head, 'No. There's just too much snow and the amount of Insanity is just dizzying…'

'You did good Tezca,' said Sid as he placed a hand on the shaking man.

'Okay, round up Teams A to D. We'll depart in an hour,' said Stein.

Shinigami-sama turned to Sid 'Sid-san, take Tezca-san and Enrique to the medic for a check-up.'

'M'fine,' muttered the masked man as he pushed Sid's hand off his shoulder.

'No. This is an order Tezca. Get yourselves checked first. You need to really be okay to help out. And we'll change the plan a bit. You're not going to teleport us there, we'll go there by ourselves to conserve your energy and give you time to recover. Your duty is to stay here and pull the injured from the war zone, got it?'

Tezca sighed, 'Aye. Roger that.'

'Good. Alright, move it people!'

Shinigami-sama watched everyone leave the tent to do what they need to do. Spirit who had stood quietly beside him raised a shaky hand to comb through his red mane, 'So, this is it huh?'

'Yes. Scared?'

Spirit let out a chuckle, 'Duh.'

Shinigami-sama smiled, 'You'll be okay Spirit-san. I'll make sure you get back to Maka-chan safely.'

'No, you don't have to say that Shinigami-sama. This is war. There's a chance I won't survive, I know that… But hey, I'll go down a martyr It's cooler than dying of old age. I'm going down kicking and fighting!'

Shinigami-sam laughed at his friend's optimism. He then tilted his head down, 'Excalibur?'

'Baka! I'm not staying here! I'll be by your side comrade! We'll fight and triumph over evil! Just like old times,' said Excalibur as he swing his cane.

'Ah yes, the good old time…'

Shinigami-sama smiled bitterly a that. Back then he and a few had formed a group and called themselves The Great Eight. Their mission and aim was to purge evil and protect the innocent. Sadly, one of them had turned darkside and brought so much chaos. And now there's only him and Excalibur, of The Great Eight, left to protect the innocent. But he was optimistic. There are younger fighters to replace them, Eibon's son would be their new leader. He's positive they could maintain peace longer once he had passed on.

'Ano… Shinigami-sama?' asked Spirit interrupting his thoughts.

'Yes? What is it Spirit-san?'

'W-what about… you know? Rinrei-san?'

Shinigami-sama smiled as he pulled at the necklace hidden behind his collar and showed him the silver pendant with blue stone and gold carving on it. He stared at it, 'Three shots. Will try my best not to miss any.'

'You think it'll work?' asked Spirit.

Excalibur smacked Spirit's bottom causing the man to yelp, 'Baka! Of course it will! Rinrei was a blessed spirit! She has that special ability to repel and cleanse Insanity. With her aid, we can weaken the Kishin enough to destroy him with a simple Kishin Hunt!'

'Let's hope it'll be good enough… and I don't miss.'

* * *

Marie wiped the slight fog away from her yellow tinted goggles with her gloved hand. Her breath came out in wisps of white with every exhale. They've been trudging in the snow and hail for about four hours now. The wind and snow slowing them, 'It's really cold sown here…'

'How much further?' asked Sid as he casually trudged through the snow. He's dead anyway, the cold doesn't really affect him other than making him feel quite stiff.

'We're close. About two miles now,' said Stein.

Hanna rolled her shoulders, 'Oh yeah, can't wait to get into action!'

'Should we stop to rest a bit?' asked Marie as she turned her gaze to Shinigami-sama's back. He was floating at a slow pace so that everyone could see him leading them.

He stopped and lowered himself to te snowy ground, 'Well, take ten minutes break.'

The group of three thousand fighters stopped to rest. They were all nervous and high strung for the battle. They began whispering strategies with their respective teams, needing to remind one another of their plan, pass the time and try to get rid of the nervousness. Once the ten minutes were up, they began moving slowly again. Their advance were slowed by cold wind and thick snow but everyone was committed and determined to give a hand at ending the war so they could have peace once more.

The sensors (those with good Soul Perception) and werebeasts tensed when they sensed the danger and they shouted a warning to their teammates. Hanna who was in her wolfish form growled, 'An ambush!'

All Hell broke loose. The situation was instantly chaotic. The sensors pointed out where the Clowns were hiding so they could kill them and the werebeasts jumped into action, pummeling toward the hidden Clowns to blow their cover. Marie was amazed at the great teamwork, even though a majority of them didn't know each other. She watched as the Witches attacked at long or close distance with their magic, the Meisters too and the werebeasts battle it out using their super strength and speed. They were looking out for each other. She snapped out of her momentary trance and hit a Clown hard with her hammer-like fist and sent it flying off somewhere. She spun and drove another fist into a charging Clown and there was an explosion that sent the Clown flying to a group of its ally and crashing into them.

Stein was fighting using his Wavelength concentrated skills, stunning or causing Clowns to explode to white dusts with his hits. He doesn't seem to be facing any problem yet, she'll join him later. Sid was equipped with Excalibur and he slashed at the Clowns. He was quite known to adapt himself with many different weapons. Handling Excalibur was no problem for him. Spirit was fighting not far from the zombie, the ambush didn't give him and Shinigami-sama a chance to get together. He was now fighting viciously to get away from the Clowns surrounding him so that he could transform and become the Death God's Death Scythe. He got his chance when Raven came to aid him by sending a flock of ravens flying and pushing the Clowns back ad away from him. Shinigami-sama swooped down and grabbed him just as he transformed.

Everyone watched with awe as Spirit grew into a huge black scythe with black sparks surrounding him, he grew wider when Shinigami-sama raised him and then swung him into a 360 degree, instantly slicing Clowns within tenmeters radius into half. They screeched and disintegrated. The Meisters' morale were instantly boosted as they each performed Soul Resonance with their weapons and had managed to eliminate twice the number of Clowns than before.

Shinigami-sama looked around, 'Something's not right!'

'_Yeah, this is too easy!_' agreed Spirit uneasily.

They tensed when they see that the sliced and diced Clowns gather and become a different Clown. Bigger and stronger than their previous form. Everyone was shocked and their morale began to dwindle. More of them were getting injured and pulled back to base camp by Tezca, for medical treatment, through the small mirrors everyone had on them. Shinigami-sama cursed, 'He's using that technique again?'

'_What? What is it?_' asked Spirit.

'Witches! I need your assistance! We must find the Kishin and cast Soul Protect on him so that the Insanity leeking from him cannot manifest into these undying Clowns!'

'But we can't sense him! There's just too much Insane Wavelength surrounding us!' said a werebull who looked like a Minotaur.

'Leave it to me! Level One Witches, come with me!' said Shinigami-sama as he sped through the throng of Clowns, slicing and dicing any that blocked his path. A group of about twenty witches quickly following him, including Raven and her brother Crowley. They saw the Death God changed his grip on his Death Scythe and prepared themselves for his signal. They watched him sped off at lightning speed and there was a loud clang as he hit something they didn't see through the hail of snow. They skidded to a halt when something unfurl and sent Shinigami-sama flying back a bit. Those who had never laid eyes on Asura gasped. His red eyes swirling with madness and a splitting grin stretched on his face. His scarves flying wildly around him.

Shinigami-sama growled, 'Asura?'

The Kishi chuckled and spread his arms wide. A voice belonging to more than one person was heard from his moving mouth, '**Oh, no, no, no! We are not that weakling of a Kishin!**'

Spirit frowned when he sensed Death tensed. A sense of confusion and uncertainty washed over him from the Death God. He knew Asura and Scelus' fighting style but not this… this _new_ Kishin. Shinigami-sama's grip tightened, 'Who are you? Scelus?'

'**We have many names. We can be anyone we like! But we are often known with one name: Insanity!**' he snapped his fingers and more than a dozen Clowns swirled to a solid form from the snow under him.

Shinigami-sama was instantly in action, he slashed at the clown but they quickly regenerate, 'Witches! Cast the Soul Protect on him!'

'D-do we have a chance? He's so strong!' said a weasel-like witch.

'Just do it! What's important is to slow the insanity from leaking to much!'

Raven gulped, 'You heard him, let's do it!'

They began chanting in unison. Shinigami-sama tried his best to protect them, joined by Stein, Marie and Sid. The Kishin just hovered in the air, grinning as he stared at them, '**Interesting, you mortals are amusing! You fight against one another but when in great peril you work together! Once this war is over you'll be at war against one another again! The cycle never ends! Peace is never meant to last long!**'

'Ignore him!' said Crowley through gritted teeth.

'**Amusing! So amusing! Hahahahahaha!**'

Spirit tried to ignore the Kishin's ramblings. This Kishin is weird, it's like a crazy child on sugar rush. He can still feel Shinigami-sama's discomfort at this unknown Kishin and that doesn't help ease his discomfort. He held his breath when the Witches cast their spell on the Kishin. The effect was instaneous. A small numbers of the Clowns collapsed back to snow and the ones that had been sliced and diced sluggishly regenerate themselves. But this was better than before.

The Kishin stopped laughing and he pouted, '**No! My toys!**'

Everyone within close radious of the Kishin were knocked off their feet at his childish outburst. They scrambled to their feet and readied themselves. The Kishin snapped his fingers, '**Rise, rise, rise! More, more, more!**'

A smaller amount of Clowns rose from the snow and the Kishin growled, '**You just have to ruin my fun don't you Shinigami-san? You're no fun! Not like Shinigami-kun! He's fun! I don't want to play with you anymore! Go AWAY!**'

Shinigami-sama was stunned when he flew back, pushed by the Kishin's wavelength. He cursed, the Kishin didn't even raise a finger. He changed his grip on Spirit and pour out more of his wavelength into the Death Scythe making it grow larger, jagged and menacing, 'Let's see how tough you are!'

He sped toward the still, pouting Kishin, at lightning and swung the scythe at him. Shinigami-sama and Spirit gasped when the Kishin caught the blade between two fingers. His face split into the mad grin again, '**Oh, you still wanna play? Fine. Let's play!**'

Shinigami-sama didn't see it coming, the fist drove deep into his abdomen and the release of wavelength at that close from a super-charged Kishin had to be the most painful thing he had ever felt. He spat out a generous amount of Black Blood as he was sent flying back and crashing against the Clowns, Witches, Meisters and werebeasts then into the snow, leaving a trail of white smoke and a deep grove in the snow covered ground.

'Shit!' cursed Stein when he felt the raw power from the Kishin. It was far too immense than the one he had felt from Asura. He was beginning to feel the dull clawing of Insanity against his wall of sanity. He has heard a few of their fighters succumbing into madness and turned against their ally or killed themselves.

'This is bad right?' asked Sid.

'_Baka! Of course this is bad!_' said Excalibur.

Marie tried to still her trembling hands, 'But we have to do our best and weaken him! So that Kid and the young Spartois could take him down!'

'_And we must do this quick before we succumb into Insanity!_'

Sid tensed, 'What do you mean by that Excalibur?'

'_This Kishin is pure madness. Unlike Asura who elicits madness by instilling fear, this Kishin triggers madness with what an individual obsessed over!_'

'Like curiosity, rage, insecurities and the sort?' asked Stein.

'_Correct!_'

'Hot diggy dang! That's bad right?' asked Hanna who had joined them. She stared at the Kishin with wide eyes, 'Cuz, I might go crazy with hunger and start chewing on living things with blood!'

Marie grimaced, 'Way too much info there.'

'Well, you should worry more about the two remaining members of The Great Eight turning mad. We're no match against either one of them! And without them we can't face the Kishin,' said Stein.

'That bad huh?' asked Hanna as she gulped.

Everyone was startled when four chains with skulls flew above them and latched onto the Kishin's wrists and ankles. They turned to see Shinigami-sama aiming a glowing arrow made of energy at the Kishin. Black Blood trailed down his chin as he fixed a glare on the Kishin. The Kishin grinned, '**Give me your best shot!**'

The arrow was release and it flew at the speed of light and hit the Kishin's chest. The chains were pulled taut when the Kishin flew back at the impact. He let out a pained howl, curling into himself. Everyone's hope rose at the sight but it was quickly crushed when the Kishin chuckled, '**Is that all?**'

Everyone raised their weapons when the Clowns chuckle then swirled into dusts as they chant along with the Kishin, '**_Ring around the roses.'_**

Everyone watched warily as the swirling snow flew around them quickly. They raised their arms to protect their face from the literally biting cold stinging their exposed skin, '**_Pockets full of posies._**'

The swirling snow spun and spun and spun, '**_Ashes!_**'

The snow turned to tiny needle like icicles, '**_Ashes!_**'

Those who saw what's coming quickly formed barriers around themselves and their teammates as the icicles hovered around them, at every angle. The icicles flew at them at a quick pace, piecing through skin, muscles and organs. The unfortunate ones fell one by one in a bloody heap.

'**_They. All. Fall._**_'_

Maried opened her eyes warily and she gasped at the sight of Shinigami-sama who looked more like a pin cushion. His face etched with pain. His arms spread open trying his best to protect his comrades. His cloak that had been formed into a large barrier around the small group of Spartoi was tattered. Raven and her brother fell on their knees, panting as they've just used a huge amount of mana to form barriers around anyone close to them. Hanna had a few scratches that were rapidly healing. Marie paled when she saw the sadistic grin on the Kishin's face grew as Shinigami-sama lost his grip on Spirit and stumbled forward, landing face down into the snow, '**_Down._**'

'SHINIGAMI-SAMA?!'

* * *

**I thought the chapter was too short but when I looked at the word count I was actually surprised to find it over 5,000 words! I hoped you all enjoyed this chapter! R&R~ Kid and the young Spartoi will be joining the battle soon!**


	45. Defend Death City (Part I)

**A/N:** REposted cuz things got glitchy with my chapter posts... and no further comment

**Summary:** They've defeated Kishin Asura and believed they've gained peace. But they're wrong. Lurking in the shadows, a group of people lead by a man named Noah are trying to create another Kishin using Chrona and Shinigami-sama's son, Kid. And and enemy thought dead wasn't as dead as they believed. How will Maka and gang defeat them? Will they be able to save both Kid and Chrona? They've found help from a young man who proclaimed himself as a Demon Weapon. Can they trust him? **AU**, OC & OOCs.

**Pairings:** Soul x Maka, Kid x Chrona, Black StarxTsubaki, LizxOC.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Soul Eater. It's the work of Okubo Atsushi. If I owned it, I won't be writing Fanfictions. （＾＿－）

* * *

**Chapter Forty Five: Defend Death City! (Part I)**

It was less than twenty four hours since the Alpha Spartoi left Death City in secrecy. Kid was feeling uneasy as the time tick by. He hadn't stepped into Death Room since he left, he was needed by the people of Death City. Ten hours after the Alpha Spartoi left, Death City was under attack. The occupants of the city had been evacuated to the underground chambers of Shibusen while Meisters and the few Witches available fought to defend Death City and Shibusen. In less than an hour, Maka and the others began to worry why Stein, Sid, Marie or Shinigami-sama himself didn't show up to help. In less than ten minutes, Kid told them the big secret.

'WHAT?! What do you mean they left to fight Scelus?! When did they leave? Where's papa?!' asked Maka, her voice hitched with panic and fear.

Kid kept his face void of emotions, 'They left after midnight. Tezca had located the Kishin's location in Antarctica.'

'You mean… it's just us here?' asked Kilik nervously.

Kid nodded, 'Chichiue trusts us. He believes we can defend the city. That's why we've been selected… why we are the new league of Spartoi.'

'B-but other than Maka, the rest of us haven't even upgrade our weapons into Death Scythes!' said Ox.

'Look, this is not the time. Death City is under attack! We need to kill all the Clowns before they get to Shibusen and kill the remaining survivors!' Kid ground out.

Soul stepped forward to stand between their circle, next to Kid, 'Cool it guys. Kid got a point. This is not the time. Hey, we've fought a lot of strong opponents before right? We've faced a few Clowns too and beat them with awesome teamwork. So, let's drop this and discuss about it later, okay?'

Everyone reluctantly mumbled their agreement. Soul gave Kid a thumbs up and the young Shinigami nodded gratefully, 'Okay, the Clowns are mostly entering the city from the North.'

'Yeah, why is that anyway?' asked Maka.

Kid shut his eyes and rubbed his chin thoughtfully, 'My guess is its where chichiue's barrier is the weakest. That's how they were able to slip through easily in big numbers.'

'Shinigami-sama's barrier?' asked Tsubaki.

'The reason why chichiue cannot leave Death City before was because he had attached his soul to Death City. And his soul acts both as a barrier and an alarm to detect unwanted intruders. The night chichiue left, he had severed his attachment to Death City and leave only a small amount of his soul wavelength to act as a barrier. But I guess it wasn't strong enough to keep out a hoarde of Clowns…'

'But it'll hold up right? The barrier I mean?' asked Ox.

Kid shook his head, 'I am uncertain for how long. If… if chichiue is defeated… the barrier will be shattered. There's a plan B in case that happened. Chichiue had left BREW and he had instructed me to activate it as a last resort to defend Shibusen from being invaded.'

'Will BREW work?' asked Soul.

'Yes. I've never activated it. In case I couldn't get to it in time, I have left it with Azusa-san. Anyway, we need to move quick. I sensed about a thousand Clowns within the city. We're going in groups. Maka and Black*Star will take Team West, Ox and Kilik take Team South, Vanessa and Loup will take Team East… here, you'll need them,' said Kid as he handed his Twin Demon Guns to Loup.

'_W-wait Kid! Are you sure about this?_' asked Liz.

'Yeah. You do know I'm capable of fighting with Magic and Wavelength attacks right?' asked Loup.

Kid nodded, 'I know and I'm sure.'

'_But you're weaponless!_' said Patty.

'Don't worry about me. I'll take Reiji-san with me.'

Reiji raised a brow, 'You sure you can handle me kiddo?'

Kid smirked, 'You're the Twin Demon Daggers aren't you? I'll do fine.'

Liz sighed and smiled amused, '_You and your_ _Symmetery complex._'

'Okay, the rest will be staying here to protect Shibusen. Kim-san will help Nygus-san tend the injured. Eruka-san, you might wanna contact the Witches to ask for back-up,' said Kid as he turned to the others. Eruka nodded her head.

Free scratched his chin, 'You sure you don't wanna send more Witches out there to fight those Clowns?'

Kid shook his head, 'No, I prefer you here to protect the survivors in case any Clowns slipped pass us. You Witches are packed with powerful spells to destroy those Clowns easily. I'm sure, they're not so strong. Just bigger in number.'

'I-if you say so…' said Eruka.

Ragnarok who had been quietly pouting spoke, 'What about me and Don?'

'You two will back up the Witches and the other Meisters. Keep Shibusen safe so that Chrona-san and the back-up can enter safely and not get ambushed. And here, everyone take one of these. Be sure to always keep in touch,' said Kid as he took a briefcase from the suited man standing at wait. He opened it and inside the case were several earpiece.

Everyone (especially the Meisters) took a piece of the communicator and put it on their ears. The weapons transformed and was held in their respective Meister's hands. Reiji sighed as he tapped his foot. His shadow moved and shifted and then Damont revealed himself. Everyone gasped at the sight of the smiling man who looks identically like Reiji except for his blue eyes. He waved at them and grinned, 'Yo! You guys can call me Seiji!'

'Y-you're twins?' asked Black*Star.

Reiji rolled his eyes, 'The name _Twin_ Demon Daggers should have been a dead giveaway.'

'Talk later, action now!' said Seiji as he and his twin glowed red and transformed to two identical daggers. Kid caught both daggers just as he got on Belzebub, his favored skateboard that he had summoned. He nodded to a dozen men in suits, 'Alright Team North, come with me!'

'Yes sir!' said the men and women as they took off after him.

Maka and the others give the 'go' to their own teammates and left for their respective destinations, with one same mission: defend Death City.

* * *

_**(As of here, I am addressing Reiji with his real name: Belmont)**_

'_Why'd you want to pair with us?_' asked Belmont.

'I remember.'

'_Remember what?_' asked the twins simultaneously.

'I remember my father… and mother. And you two. You're sort of my uncles, right?'

'_Yay he remembered!_' said Damont

Belmont groaned, '_Ughh, don't you dare call me that! I'm not __**that**_ _old!_'

'_Aww, it's not that bad Belmont! And we're not __**that**_ _young so it's okay for Kaito-kun to call us Ojiisan!_'

'_No it's not! I don't like it!_'

Kid cleared his throat, 'I'll need Damont's ability to help keep me stable in case I have a fall out,' replied Kid.

'_What?_' asked the twins.

'You asked why I want to pair with you two and that's my reason.'

'_You worried about losing your marbles?'_ asked Damont.

'Scelus may not be inside me now but the side effects of his possession still lingers. I didn't have the time to build my walls.'

'_If you're saying you're weak you're wrong Kaito. You're a strong kid_,' said Belmont.

'By the way, why'd you two change your names?' asked Kid as he dodged a Clown who leapt to claw at him. He spun around and beheaded the Clown in one fluid motion. Its body instantly turned to black dust.

'_Well, when we joined Shibusen and started to hunt Witches, we gotta keep our true identity a secret from the Witches. There's a certain Witch after my brother_,' said Damont.

Kid slammed Belzebub against another Clown and knocked it down then he did a vertical 360 flip and drove the daggers into the Clown's chest. He sent a surge of wavelength into the Clown and it bursts into black dust with a screech. He dismissed Belzebub and landed on his feet, staring at the Clowns standing warily at a distance, 'Is that also the reason why Damont is hiding in your shadow Belmont?'

Damont shrugged, '_Yeah, sort of. We can't be apart for a long time. You know? With us being Yin and Yang. We balanced out each other's weaknesses and strength… that's our madness._'

Kid flipped both the daggers then slammed the hilt together and they combined to become a Swallow Blade, 'What do you mean by that?'

'_We'll talk about this later. Focus on the fight Kaito_,' said Belmont.

Kid inhaled deeply then he dashed at the Clowns as they ran, leaped and crawled toward him. He faltered slightly when he saw a number of the Clowns were symmetrical in form. He felt an odd tingling in the back of his mind and the reluctance he felt when he saw the symmetrical Clowns vanished. He mentally thanked Damont, it was another reason he decided to pair himself with the Beildschmidt twins. With renewed determination he vanquished the Clowns without second thought, just like a true Shinigami. Each Clown he sliced burst to black dust. His teammates had joined the battle and fought valiantly against the Clowns. Kid didn't know them well but he knew they have served his father for a long time and it was a good enough reason to trust them.

'I'm going to meet the ringleader of these Clowns. Make sure you do your best to prevent the Clowns from slipping past you!' said Kid.

'Roger that!' said a man as he gave a salute and a smirk. The others voiced their understanding too.

Kid summoned Belzebub and goton it again. He nodded to his teammates before he took off toward the location where the Clowns entered the city. He separated the twin daggers then began hacking and slicing through the hoarde of giggling Clowns. He was nearly knocked off when a about three Clowns wrapped their arms and legs around him, '**We got him! We got Shinigami-kun!**'

Kid tried to push them off of him but they clung onto him tightly and more are joining them, he could see Belzebub is losing altitude and began to lower to the ground. The young Shinigami growled, 'SOUL RESONANCE!'

The Clowns yelped when they were thrown off by a burst of wavelength from the young Shinigami. The Twin Demon Daggers had grown slightly longer and thicker, the black blades changed to silver with black sparks and mini skull heads flashing around it. The blunt side of the dagger was gold-rimmed and the red tribal-like design on the blade shifted to a familiar symbol: a skull that represents Shinigami-sama. Kid swung the daggers down into an 'X' and a black aura shot out and cut the Clowns in its path. Kid wasted no time and took his chance to move forward. He did a 360 spin when he saw the Clowns try to jump him at every angle. When he spun, black aura cut the Clowns. Kid paused when he heard someone clapping.

'Bravo! That was quite a show Kid-san,' said a familiar voice.

Kid growled, 'Justin.'

Justin who was in his Madness Fusion form grinned widely, 'I've come to escort you to Scelus-sama.'

Kid tightend his grip on the twin daggers, 'I'm going to kill you, you traitor!'

'Oh? I'm flattered. Well, come and get me then.'

* * *

'Demon Hunt!'

The group of Clowns screeched as they were cut in half by the waist then burst to black dust. Maka sighed, 'No wonder I can't feel them. These Clowns are souless! They're madness in solid form!'

'Is that good or bad?' asked Black*Star as he pulled the chain of his Kusarigama and cut the Clowns into pieces.

Maka grimaced at the loud screeches of death, 'It's bad. I can't tell how many Clowns we're facing.'

'But there's good news right?' asked the ninja as he placed his sickle on his right shoulder and eyed his friend with a raised eyebrow.

'Uhh, yeah… I guess there's a good news. These Clowns are weak. Not like the ones we've faced before.'

'Or maybe we've gotten stronger!' said Black*Star with a wide grin.

Maka smiled, 'Maybe.'

'Hey, you're the one with the Death Scythe and the what? Grigori Soul? Anyway back to business. Tsubaki! Ninjato Mode!'

'_Hai!_' replied his partner as she shifted into a ninjato.

'I'm getting bored of this, let's end this quickly. Speed*Star!'

Maka sighed and shook her head, 'He's taking this too lightly.'

'_And you're taking this too seriously Maka. Like you said, these Clowns are weak,_' said Soul sounding amused.

'I can't help but feel something's not right…'

'_You're worried about your old man, I get it. But you gotta focus here Maka. We got people to protect._'

Maka tensed when she felt a familiar presence appearing out of nowhere, 'Black*Star behind you!'

Black*Star flipped into the air just as a chainsaw whizzed where he stood. He tilted his head back and saw Giriko in his Madness Fusion mode. He had a cocky grin on his face. The young ninja's eyes harden at the sight of the man he hated, he swiped his ninjato at the man but it was deflected by his left arm. Black*Star spun then landed a foot on the man's face then pushed himself far away from him and landed next to Maka. His grip on his weapon tightened, 'Giriko!'

'Yo! Been a while ain't it kids?'

'_The heck? Where'd he come from?_' asked Soul.

'He showed up out nowhere. I didn't sense him until he appeared,' said Maka as she eyed the man warily. Her gaze nervously shifted to Tsubaki then back to the grinning man.

'He came out from the shadow. My guess is that Shadow Clown brought him here…' said Black*Star with a scowl,

'Oh! Didn't know the kid to be so smart! And you're quite observant too ain't ya?'

Black*Star narrowed his eyes, 'I'm gonna cut you to pieces!'

Giriko scoffed, 'Funny kid. Let's see whose blade is the sharpest, shall we?'

Maka and Black*Star both changed their stance as they prepared themselves. Giriko lowered his face and gazed at them with amusement, 'Let it rain blood.'

* * *

'Vinny don't wander off too far!' said Loup.

'Jeez! Niichan, I can take care of myself thank you very much!' said Vanessa as she threw an orange ball, shaped like a chibi fox head, at a group of Clowns. The ball exploded into flames and burnt the Clowns into ashes within seconds. She shot at a Clown that got too close to her using Patty who whooped, '_Bullseye! Right between the eyes!_'

Vinny's breath hitched when she felt the hair at the back of her neck and arms standing, 'T-this feeling…'

'_What's up Vinny-chan?_' asked Patty confused.

Loup strike down two Clowns with a bolt of lightning but a heavy weight slammed into him just as the Clowns burst to dust. The wind was both knocked out of him at the impact from the creature and the ground. He lost his grip on Liz and she clattered to the ground, '_LOUP?!_'

The werewolf growled and tried to push off the dead weight but he paused when the stench of decaying corpse filled his sensitive nose. He gagged at the stench and tried to focus on the newcomer who grinned down at him with yellowed sharp teeth where tiny insects can be seen crawling in and out of the holes on his skeletal face. The creature's bony hand clasped around his throat, 'We meet again little pup!'

Loup's pupils narrowed and a low growl rumbled in his chest, 'You!'

Vanessa whimpered and ran to hide behind Liz who had transformed to her human form, 'It's the Skeleton Man!'

'Ughh! It reeks! W-what the hell is it?!' asked Liz as she recoiled at the stench. She and the younger sisters took a few steps back as Loup began to transform. She was both amazed and afraid when she finally got a glimpse of his full transformation. Unlike Free, Loup looked more like a big grey wolf. The Boogeyman leaped back with a cackle when the werewolf tried to swipe a clawed hand at his face. The werewolf ripped off his sleeveless top and cargo pants as they constricted his movements. He threw his head back and let out a long howl.

'Ah… we didn't bring any spare clothes for niichan…' said Vanessa.

'I don't think we should worry about that now!' said Liz her face red.

'I'm glad you remember who I am pup! It's been what? Five years? I was dying to play with little Vanessa again but the both of you were gone from your house. I guess I wasn't careful eh? You're alive after all,' said the Boogeyman as he gestured to Loup.

Loup bared his teeth at the creature with his hackles rising. The Boogeyman's grin widened and he rushed forward at the same time Loup leaped forward, using his hind legs to push him forward. The two collided and rolled on the ground trying to gain control over the other. The werewolf was snarling in frustration and anger while the Boogeyman was cackling with amusement. Loup clawed the Boogeyman's chest, and bugs and maggots fell out from the gash he made however the creature remained unfazed as he leaned forward and gazed down at the werewolf, 'You know… your mother's soul tasted so bitter in my mouth. She must've lived a harsh life, didn't she?'

Loup growled and snapped his jaw at the Boogeyman's left shoulder but the creature merely laughed, 'That's it pup! Release that anger of yours! Let it consume you ho it consumed your father!'

'Loup! Calm down!' screamed Liz.

She yelped when a root sprout out from the ground and hit her shoulder, knocked her off balance and fall on her back, 'Ow! Damn it!'

Patty's gaze shifted from the two struggling monsters, her sister and Vanessa who stood frozen in fear. She threw her arms up, 'Aw, the Hell with this! Neechan! I need you!'

Liz transformed and Patty caught her in her hands. With her tongue sticking out the corner of her mouth Patty took aim and shot the Boogeyman at the back of his head, 'Hey freak! I'm gonna shoot you into a bloody pulp! Gahahahahaha!'

'_Waaah! Patty don't provoke it!_'

The Boogeyman gazed at the grinning girl, 'I like feisty little girls! I'm sure your soul will taste quite unique like a blend of spices!'

Patty raised her brows, 'Whaaat?'

Vanessa whimpered and sat curled into a tight ball, her hands pulling down her hoodie to cover herself. Loup got a glimpse of his sister and the feral look in his eyes slowly faded into recognition. Memories of how vulnerable and bloodied his sister was after their last encounter with the Boogeyman flashed in his mind. The day his mother was killed was the day he promised to be strong and protect Vanessa with his life. The werewolf shook his head to rid off the primal instinct that was beginning to fade. He slammed a palm against the Boogeyman's chest and growled, 'Wavelength Pulse!'

Patty watched with awe as the Boogeymen was sent flying into the air. Loup got up on his hind legs and stared at the falling figure of the creature, 'Patty! Liz! Take care of Vanessa for me!'

The Thompson sisters said 'okay!' and then Loup leaped into the air. As he and the Boogeyman got closer he opened his mouth, 'Wolf Cry!'

The Boogeyman grunted when the sonic booms hit him and sent him flying through three buildings then into the ground. Loup jumped on buildings until he saw where the Boogeyman had fallen. He growled and leapt into the hole where he was sure the Boogeyman was. When he got closer, vines and roots shot out around the hole and entangled around him, immobilizing him. The Boogeyman rose from the hole and put his jaw back to where it should be, 'Ah, you've grown strong pup! I'm impressed.'

Loup pulled his right arm free and aimed to claw at the vile creature's face again but the Boogeyman caught his arm and grinned. The dark pits of his empty eyes sockets began to glow red, 'My body has been damaged many times. I am in need of a new body and you, little pup, are a perfect candidate.'

Loup tried to pull himself free, his jaws biting and ripping at nearby vines and roots but soon it was clamped shut by a coil of vines around his snout. He thrashed wildly, mind screaming 'No!' repetitively. He couldn't let the creature take him, he has a little sister to raise and protect. As the Boogeyman's red eyes glow brighter, Loup began to lose feeling of his limbs, mind growing hazy. Suddenly there was heat and a burst of red and orange. He was dropped to the ground and he quickly backed away from the howling creature as flames licked on his rotten flesh. He sucked in a deep breath and stared at the Boogeyman to make sure the creature wouldn't grab him again. Loup looked over his shoulder and his chest swelled with pride when he saw his little sister with the Thompson sisters. Vanessa's eyes were determined and not a hint of fear was on her face or body language.

'GET AWAY FROM NIICHAN!' screamed the petite witch as she threw a fox bomb above the Boogeyman. It exploded and sent small fireballs raining on the creature. He roared and tried to put out the flames burning what was left of his flesh.

'Loup! You okay?' asked Liz worried.

The werewolf grunted, 'Peachy.'

'Can we kill that thing?' asked Patty.

Loup narrowed his eyes and stared at the Boogeyman. He then broke into a grin, 'Yeah, he has a soul.'

Patty grinned manically, 'Good! I'm gonna enjoy shooting at that freak!'

'Patty, Liz! Transform and commence Soul Resonance with Vanessa! Vanessa… it's time to use the big guns and burn him to a crisp!'

Vanessa's eyes widened, 'Really? I can use **that**?'

Loup grinned and gave a nod, 'You're ready little sister. This is your spotlight. I'll distract him!'

The Thompson sisters looked at each other then shrugged and transformed. Vanessa caught the twin guns and she sucked in a deep breath and shut her eyes. She had never done Soul Resonance with two weapons before but her big brother believed in her. Besides… it's what's so special about their daddy right? He's a dual weapon Meister. That's what mommy told her when she was little. It's in their blood. She smiled when she felt Liz and Patty's familiar soul wavelength brush against hers, their soul felt warm, friendly and inviting. When she opened her eyes, she realized there's a swirl of warm air around her. She grinned, 'Soul Resonance!'

The twin demon guns did a similar transformation as when they were with Loup. The handguns transformed into a pair of Smith & Wesson. The only difference was that instead of silver, they were golden and the wolf emblem was replaced by a fiery looking fox emblem. Vanessa's eyes widened with awe, 'Oh cool!'

'_Not bad kiddo!_ Said Liz with a smirk.

Patty whooped, '_Woohoo! Time to shoot 'em buggers!_'

Vanessa spun the two guns expertly then gripped them tight, 'Time for me to use the **big** **guns**!'

'_Like Loup's Knights of the Holy Order?_' asked Patty.

'Mine's special!' grinned Vanessa as she concentrated and poured in more of her mana and soul wavelength to mix with the Thompson sisters' wavelength. A round orange aura surrounded the girls and there were a pair of fox ears and tail swishing behind the circle. Vanessa's red hair whipped about wildly as she stared at the Boogeyman who was dodging her brother's attacks, his burnt flesh healing slowly. Vanessa blinked and her pupils had turned to a 'plus' shape, 'Alright girls, time to charge up!'

Loup sensing his sister preparing her attack quickly decided to stun their enemy. He rushed forward, claws digging deep into the grown, muscles working fast. He ducked his head and slammed into the creature's chest, 'Wavelength Shock!'

With his energy mostly concentrating on healing his wounds the Boogeyman didn't have the reserves to shield himself and took full force of the attack. He screeched as waves of electricity not only affected his damaged body but also his battered soul. Limbs twitched and jerked and he fell on his knees, 'Grrr… damn you…'

'Vanessa now's your chance!' cried Loup as he leapt back and away from the stunned creature.

Vanessa raised the guns in a cross above her head, 'BIG!'

The she swung them down forward, 'BANG!'

She grinned and pulled the trigger, 'BOOM!'

An orang and red flame shaped like foxes shot out from the barrels of the Smith & Wesson guns and flew straight toward the Boogeyman. As the two flame fox flew past him, completely avoiding him, Loup raised his right hand and pointed a clawed finger at the Boogeyman, 'Wrath of Zeus!'

A bright and huge blue-white lighting shot out from his finger and merged with the two flame fox and slammed into the Boogeyman's chest. He howled in pain as the flame fox bit into him then they swirled around him, engulfing him in a tornado of flame. Loup covered his face as the swirling ball of flame grew brighter and brighter then exploded.

Vanessa sighed and fell on her knees, 'Now… I get… why niichan… bands me from using…the triple B… whoa…'

The Thompson sisters transformed and supported the exhausted witch. Liz looked up as Loup approached them, 'You think that thing's dead?'

Loup nodded, 'Yeah. I sensed his soul snuffed out by our last attack. You okay sis?'

Vanessa grinned tiredly and gave a thumb up, 'Yeah… just… tired…'

The werewolf grinned though it looked more like a snarl, 'You did good sis. I'm proud of ya!'

'Yeaaah…' said Vanessa then her eyes rolled up and she slumped against Liz.

'Is she okay?' asked Patty concerened.

'Yeah. She's just overused her mana…'

Liz's eyes scanned at her boyfriend's furry body and she frowned when she saw blood coating his grey fur, 'What about you Loup?'

The werewolf rolled his eyes and huffed, 'I'm fine. I got healing abilities so don't worry.'

'Is everyone alright?' asked a Shibusen staff as she and her partner landed behind the girls. Their eyes scanned worriedly at Vanessa and warily at Loup.

'We're fine. Take my sister back to Shibusen,' said Loup gesturing to Vanessa.

'Roger that,' said the woman as she picked up the unconscious girl.

'Okay, you girls are coming with me. There're still some Clowns heading our way,' said Loup as he moved his gaze to where he felt a hoarde of Clowns are coming toward them.

'But Loup you can't use us…' said Liz.

Loup tilted his head, 'Sure I can. I just have to change back to human.'

Liz's face turned a deep shade of red, 'B-bu-but you're-'

The werewolf snorted, 'Saw a clothes shop a couple of blocks from here. We'll go there and I'll get dressed.'

The older Thompson let out a relieved sigh, 'Oh, thank God.'

Loup winked at her, 'Too soon for you eh?'

'What?! No! I mean, shut up you jerk!' said Liz as she punched his arm and he laughed which sounded weird to them.

'Can we go now? I'm getting bored of standing on one spot…' said Patty with a pout. Loup nodded and led them to the shop he saw earlier. He kept his senses on alert to make sure they don't get ambushed. By the time he walked out of the ruined clothes shop, dressed in a black plain T-shirt, dark green jeans and a grey beanie, he sensed the Clowns were a few blocks away from them. Liz gave him a once over and then nodded in approval. He wiggled his brows at her and she blushed and aimed to punch his arm again. He caught her wrist and gripped gently as he gazed into her eyes, 'Fight's not over. We'll have fun later.'

Liz's face turned a darker shade of red and she ducked her head, 'Jerk!'

Patty was first to transform, '_Oooh yeah! Back to action!_'

Liz shyly looked up when she felt twined his fingers with hers and held her hand in a gentle grip. She narrowed her eyes at his smiling face, 'I hate you…'

He broke into a grin, 'Love you too.'

Liz chuckled and transformed. Loup spun the guns in his hand then tugged his beanie down a bit as a number of Clowns appeared in his view, 'Well, let's get back to work! C'mon, who wants to die first?!'

* * *

**I Love it when Loup teased Liz! makes me kinda giddy when I write those moments. Anyways don't forget to review~**


	46. Defend Death City (Part II)

**A/N:** This is quite a long chapter to write! Sorry for the late post. I got sick due to the hot and cold weather lately. Hot in the morning extra cold at night then cold -hot-cold day... weather is bitching with me... Anyway just to point out my opinion: until today Okubo Atsushi-sensei has NEVER revealed Chrona' gender! I read a lot of people arguing about Chrona being a male or female but truth is it still remains a MYSTERY! If you can understand Japanese language or text then you can know that Chrona' gender was never revealed. In Japanese speech, when you refer to someone who is male/female, there is no deference in the word 'that person' like we say in English (using she/he) unless they say it in 'kanojyo/kare' when referring to the gender of a person but it was not used in the Anime nor manga. They can't write 'it' when referring to Chrona in the English subtitle or text because that is just wrong therefore they either use he/ she when referring to Chrona. Okay, I'll end that there. Don't **inbox** me about the whole 'Dude! You got Chrona's gender wrong! He' a boy! You call yourself a Soul Eater fan?!'. I ain't replying to such rude message. I like Chrona as a girl cuz Chrona is just damn cute as a girl so there! don't try to argue with me. END conversation~ Wheeee~ Go now my readers and enjoy this chapter! Ignore my ramblings and forgive me if you think I am being rude to you... I just need to get that off my chest.

**Summary:** They've defeated Kishin Asura and believed they've gained peace. But they're wrong. Lurking in the shadows, a group of people lead by a man named Noah are trying to create another Kishin using Chrona and Shinigami-sama's son, Kid. And and enemy thought dead wasn't as dead as they believed. How will Maka and gang defeat them? Will they be able to save both Kid and Chrona? They've found help from a young man who proclaimed himself as a Demon Weapon. Can they trust him? **AU**, OC & OOCs.

**Pairings:** Soul x Maka, Kid x Chrona, Black StarxTsubaki, LizxOC.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Soul Eater. It's the work of Okubo Atsushi. If I owned it, I won't be writing Fanfictions. （＾＿－）

* * *

**Chapter Forty Six: Defend Death City! (Part II)**

West of Death City:

'Haaaa!' cried Maka as she swung Soul.

Giriko leaped back, dodging her swing then he raised his arm to block Black*Star's kick. The ninja quickly leaped back when blades jut out of his arm and the sound of roaring chainsaw engine filled the air. The manic weapon swung his legs around and the two chains floating around him flew out at the two teenagers. Maka swung her Scythe up and knocked a chain off course while Black*Star avoided the chain fluidly.

'_It's okay Black*Star! You can use me to defend yourself! I'm a weapon after all!_' said Tsubaki concerned when she saw the new cut on the ninja's left upper arm where the chain managed to nick him.

Black*Star gripped Tsubaki tightly in his hand, 'No! I can't let you get hurt again!'

'_Last time we were unprepared! We didn't know he was going to use a wavelength attack. This time we're stronger, prepared! I can take it!_

'Black*Star! We need help here!' said Maka who was trying her best to defend herself from Giriko's manic attacks.

Black*Star sighed, 'You're right Tsubaki. Right, time to get serious! We fight chain with chain! Let's make this quick Tsubaki! Mode: Demon Sword!'

Tsubaki smiled, '_Hai!'_

Tsubaki transformed from her Kunai from to the Demon Sword form, a black blade katana. She was wary of letting Black*Star using her in Demon Sword form because of the strain to his heart while using the form. But she believes in him, he has improved a lot with Reiji's training. The two partners did a Soul Resonance and black marks appeared on Black*Star's face and arms. Shadows rose from the ground and whipped about wildly with the wind before it latched around his neck and became a sort of scarf. He shifted his grip on the Demon Sword, 'Kage*Boshi: Ichi no Kata "Rengoku"!'

Tsubaki transformed to a black Chain Scythe with white ornate patterns and three short spikes near the hilt gripped in Black*Star's hand. A black chain encircled him twice and the end attached to the shadow of his foot. He focused his gaze on Giriko and Maka, mind racing to find a way to help, 'You ready Tsubaki?'

'_Hai! I'm ready!_'

Black*Star dashed forward just as Maka was pushed back. He quickly threw the Scythe blade in his hand at Giriko who tried to deflect it with his chains but Black*Star moved his left hand aside and the Scythe followed his movement and dodged the chain. He then struck his hand down and the scythe blade swung down into the opening heading straight for Giriko's torso. The man leaned back and landed on his hands then brought his legs up and spun around. Black*Star moved his hand around quickly, entangling Giriko's floating saw chains with his black chain. He caught the Scythe Blade as he leaped forward then swiped it down at Giriko. The man hissed when the black blade cut his left cheek and shoulder.

'Not bad kid! See how your pretty friend likes my chains!' said Giriko with a smirk.

Black*Star's eyes narrowed and he slammed his palm on the ground before Giriko could attack. The man let out a pained cry when there was a sudden pain coming from his legs. He looked down in time to see black sparks crawling up from his legs, 'What the Hell?!'

Black*Star grinned, 'Shadow Wavelength Pulse!'

He tugged on his Chain Scythe as he released an amount of wavelength. Giriko growled when he saw the black chains broke his defensive chains and watched the chains clatter to the ground. He brushed off some dust of his cracked mask with a scowl. The black chains flew back to encircle around Black*Star. Maka joined him after standing frozen in awe, 'Black*Star! That was amazing!'

'Heh! Of course! I have to be awesome if I want to beat God!'

Giriko stood up shakily, 'Damn you brats! I was going easy on you. Guess playtime's over, time to get serious!'

The two meisters skidded back a bit when a burst of power was released by Giriko. They quickly dodged his foot as he swung it at them screaming, 'SAW FOOT!'

Maka countered with a swing of her Scythe, aiming for his grounded leg but he saw it coming and twisted with his hands. However he was caught off-guard by the black chains latched around his arms and with a tug from Black*Star he lost his balance and landed on his back with a grunt. He growled in anger and saw blades appeared on his arms, intending to severe the black chains. Black*Star scoffed, 'It won't work! Chain Wavelength Pulse!'

Giriko let out a pained scream and tugged on the black chain to free himself. He saw Maka rushing toward him ready to swing her Scythe and he brought his legs up in a sweep with saw blades whirring but stuttering with every jolt of pain coursing through him. Maka leaped up and slammed the hilt of her Scythe down into Giriko's chest, knocking the air out of him. She landed on the ground behind him just as Black*Star commanded the shadow to raise the man off the ground. Maka gritted her teeth and swung Soul, 'Demon Hunt!'

The blade cut straight at the Demon Chainsaw's chest. Giriko chuckled, 'This ain't the end brats…'

Maka and Black*Star watched his body disintegrate to dust as his mask fell of his grinning face. The teens stared at the floating soul and they gasped as they watched it burst into black flames then vanished in thin air. Maka stepped forward and looked around warily. Black*Star tilted his head, 'You think he's dead? I mean, the fight was kinda short and easy…'

'I don't know. But that soul does feel like his though… and it was destroyed by the Madness that he had allowed to control him. The one he used with his Insanity Fusion.'

Black*Star kicked at a rock, 'Let's hope that's the last of him then… c'mon, there's still some Clowns left to destroy right?'

Maka turned to her friend, 'Yeah. I can't sense them now though… I don't know why. Their presence vanished a few minutes ago while we were fighting Giriko.'

Black*Star raised a hand enthusiastically, 'Leave it to me! Reiji-sama… I- I mean Reiji taught me how to sense soulless things with Shadow Techniques!'

Maka raised a brow, 'Reiji-sama?'

Soul snickered, '_I think he got whumped by the dude or something…_'

Black*Star scowled and his cheeks tinged slightly pink, 'Forget what you heard!'

'_But first, you have to release the Shadow*Star Technique,_' said Tsubaki concerned.

'Oh right! Almost forgot!' said Black*Star as he released the technique. He let out a sigh when the dull throb on his body ebbed away. He let Tsubaki transform to her Kunai form then he sat crossed legged on the ground and shut his eyes. He pressed his hands together, the middle and pointer fingers pressed together with the kunai in between while the other six fingers clasped on his hands.

Maka tilted her head and stared at her friend, 'What are you doing?'

'Shut up! I need to concentrate!'

The girl shrugged and leaned against her Scythe as she waited for her friend to finish doing his scope of their surrounding. The corner of his lips dipped to a small frown along with his brows. She could feel a slight change in his Soul Wavelength and a minute later he opened his eyes and stood up, dusting the back of his pants. Maka raised a brow again, 'So?'

'We got about a couple hundred Clowns all around us, they're weak though, should be a piece of cake! The Shibusen Staff are taking care of them without a problem. Our concern is the other couple hundred heading this way from that direction…'

'Oh, okay. Anything else?'

Black*Star stared at a different direction for a few moments before shaking his head, 'No. C'mon, let's get all those Clowns then we head back to Shibusen.'

'Oh, before that. Let's check up on the others,' said Maka as she brought up a hand to her ear and pressed the tiny button on her communicator, 'Hey Loup? How you guys doing?'

She heard a grunt then a few gunshots, '_We're doin' peachy! Veanessa's back at Shibusen to recover and we're almost done with the Clowns on our side! Why? You guys need a hand?_'

'No, we're fine. Hey, Kid? What about you?' she asked. Maka frowned when she didn't receive a reply, 'Kid?'

'_Maybe he's busy busting up some Clowns?_' said Soul.

'_This is Ox. We finished off the Clowns on our side. We're heading back to Shibusen_,' said Ox.

'That was fast!' said Black*Star slightly envious.

Ox chuckled, '_Well, we kinda got the easy one. There weren't many of them here…_'

'Okay, we'll meet you guys back at Shibusen later then.'

'Heads up Maka. We got company!' said Black Star. Then he commanded Tsubaki to change to Ninjato mode which she obliged.

Maka tried to quickly scan for Kid's soul within the city and she sighed when she felt it pulsating. It felt like he was in one heck of a solo fight. He was a bit far from his teammates though which concerns her. But something was off. Her focus then shifted to the group of Clowns appearing, _Kid can take care of himself. He's the strongest of us all. He'll be fine_. She assured herself. She gripped tightly on Soul, 'Soul Resonance!'

Black*Star did the same and the two teenagers glared at the giggling multi-colored Clowns. They let out a battle cry as they rushed forward.

* * *

South of Death City (20 minutes ago):

Kilik and Ox did a Chain Resonance and took out the remaining group of Clowns with a combination of lighting and fire based attacks. Their attacks created a few explosions wherever it hits and the Clowns one by one burst into dust with a screech. The two stood gasping for air and gazed around. Ox used his Soul Perception and he heaved a sigh, 'You know, I have a feeling Kid deliberately assigned us here because he had a feeling there's not much of a Clown threat here. I can sense Maka and the others are having one heck of a fight where they are.'

'Well, I'm not gonna complain for the lack of action though. I don't like the idea of risking my partners…' said Kilik as he smiled down at his gauntlets affectionately.

'They're tough, have more faith in their abilities,' sad Harvar who transformed to hi human form and straightened his jacket.

'They're still kids though,' said Kilik with pursed lips.

'Okay, no arguing. I know you guys are stressed and exhausted but let's not take it out on each other, okay?'

'Since we're done here, should we head back?' asked Kilik as he put his hands on top of his twin partners' heads after they transformed and stood on either side of him. They looked up at him with tired eyes and Fire yawned.

'I think we should head back to Shibusen. I'll inform the others,' said Ox as he reached up to the communicator on his left ear, 'This is Ox. We finished off the Clowns on our side. We're heading back to Shibusen.'

'_That was fast!_' said Black*Star.

Ox chuckled when he heard the slight hitch in his friend's voice, 'Well, we kinda got the easy one. There weren't many of them here…'

'_Okay, we'll meet you guys back at Shibusen later then,_' said Maka.

Ox released the call button and turned to his teammates who had regrouped. No one was fatally injured and he was relieved by the knowledge, 'Okay, that's everyone right?'

'Yeah,' replied one of the suited man who looks only a few years older than him.

Harvar nodded, 'Let's go. They might need our help at Shibusen.'

A woman picked up a sleepy Thunder and smiled at Kilik when he thanked her as he picked up Fire. The group quickly moved toward Shibusen.

* * *

North of Death City:

Kid gritted his teeth as his back slammed against the wall of an office building and he crashed through it and a few furniture in the room before rolling to a stop with his back against a wall. He coughed when he inhaled the dust flying around him then squinted at the hole in the wall. He stood up just in time to block the crescent-shaped blade that flew through the floor-to-ceiling window. Justin crashed through soon after and four chained manacles flew out from inside his robe. Kid stumbled back when the manacles latched onto his wrists and ankles; the sudden pressure on his wrists caused him to drop the Twin Demon Daggers. He yelped when the manacles pulled him forward toward Justin.

Damont transformed to human form and grabbed his twin off the floor, 'Damn it! Kaito!'

Kid tugged on the manacles as he glared at Justin's grinning face, 'You're coming with us Shinigami-kun! Scelus-sama needs you for his final transformation.'

Damont leapt over Kid to land between the young Shinigami and Justin, he pointed the dagger at the young priest, 'Let him go Justin!'

'Out of my way **heretic**!' growled Justin as he swung his crescent blade at him but Damont deflected it and it went stuck to the wall. The shadows moved, wrapped around the blade and the chain at its base and kept it stuck there. The black wisps under Justin solidified and became his legs; he kicked out at Damont who ducked under then slammed a palm upward against Justin's calf, 'Wavelength Pulse!'

'Nulify!' cried Justin as he countered the attack with his own wavelength adjusted to the same wavelength that Damont released. Damont brought up Belmont to block the guillotine blade that suddenly appeared from Justin's calf. He cursed then sank into the shadow and appeared behind Justin who anticipated it. Justin grinned as two chained menacles flew out the front of his robe then flew back and clamped on Damont's wrists and pulled him forward and he grunted as he landed on the pillory that used to be Justin's body. Damont growled when he heard the click of the lock as the upper part of the pillory landed to trap his wrists and head; he knew what was coming next. He and his twin had gone to a few missions with Justin before. Without looking he heard the guillotine blade sliding down.

'Damont!' cried Kid when he saw the blade sliding down.

'What? You're not gonna announce if I'm guilty or not? That's not like you Justin!' yelled Damont as the shadow under him sprung up and caught the guillotine blade an inch before it hit the back of his neck. Justin was caught off guard by a fist smashing into his face and his head snapped back. Damont escaped quickly once the lock of the Pillory was snapped open with his twin's help.

Damont grinned as he transformed to his dagger form, 'Thanks bro! I knew I can count on you!'

Justin straightened and fixed a glare on Belmont, 'Ah, yes. I almost forgot you are twins. My mistake...'

Kid sunk to his knees, his eyes landed on the menacles and he then noticed the glowing symbols on them, 'Belmont… these manacles they're repressing my energy…'

Belmont adjusted his grip on his twin, 'Justin, let go of Kaito and repent or face our wrath!'

Justin chuckled, 'Too late for that.'

Belmont's head lowered slightly, 'It's still not too late Justin!'

Justin smirked, 'I'm not going to repent, especially not in front of a heretic like you!'

'Then so be it! MADNESS FUSION!' said Belmont a he let go of Damont and let him sink into the shadows.

Justin gasped and skidded back a bit when a powerful energy burst from the young man in front of him. He gritted his teeth as he watched Belmont's pupils narrowed and a symbol that resembles a blue sun and a black crescent moon, which looks like a Cheshire grin, appeared on his forehead. His shadow rose and wrapped around his body and seemed to merge into his skin. The shadow formed black skintight long sleeved turtleneck top, fingerless gloves with three belts where one wrapped around each hand, and two around each wrist; long black pants and calf boots with studded belts wrapped around the ankle up to the mid-calf. A pair of studded belt was wrapped around his neck as well. His dark spiky hair now looked like feathers and blue flames appeared on his forehead above the sun symbol.

'_Remember bro, no more than 5 minutes! I can't nullify the Insanity affecting you at this form,_' said Damont worriedly.

'We'll just switch before the time is up!' said Belmont as he rushed forward, his arms turning to a pair of black blades with blue flame designs running up to hi shoulder.

Justin dodged the blades swung at him as fast as he could manage. He could feel the freezing air coming from the young man's body as if he was made of ice. His breath came out in puffs of white clouds as the temperature kept dropping and he didn't realize the chains of the manacles holding Kid was frozen solid. Belmont smirked and he swung both blades down on his sides and the chains shattered releasing Kid who fell on his chest, gasping for air. He looked at Belmont and Justin in a daze as the two fell out the broken window. Justin was smirking before he was out of sight with Belmont tailing him. Kid vaguely heard Maka's voice but his muddled brain couldn't figure that it was from his communicator.

'Damn it… Pull yourself together… chichue is counting on you to protect this city,' he muttered to himself as he tried to push himself off the floor. He fell back onto the floor when something slammed on his upper back and pushed him down. He yelped when a hand grabbed a fistful of his hair and pulled back as a husky female voice whispered to his left ear, 'Where do you think you're going?'

'W-who-' before Kid could finish his head was slammed onto the floor hard and he blacked out.

The blonde woman stood with a grin, 'There's no need for introduction. We already know each other.'

* * *

Justin threw two Carcan Claws to grab Belmont but when the claws clamped shut onto his wrist he dissipated like black mist. Justin leaped just in time when Belmont appeared behind him and tried to stab him. The priest gritted his chattering teeth and threw his crescent blade at the man who vanished again in a wisp.

Belmont chuckled darkly, 'What's wrong? Feeling cold Justin?'

Justin kept quiet and tried to guess where Belmont would appear. He growled in frustration, 'Come out you coward!'

'I'm not a coward, just being tactical,' said Belmont's voice which seemed to sound from everywhere around him. A smile tugged at the corner of Justin's lips when he remembered something from the past between them.

_'Coward! Stop hiding and face me!' cried an irritated twelve year old Justin Law._

_Damont chuckled as he rose from a shadow behind Justin and smacked the kid's head lightly. The younger teen spun around and glared at him as he raised both hands casually, 'Chill Justin. I'm not a coward just being… tactical. Gotta use every trick you got when you're in a fight, even if it seemed unfair to the enemy's eyes.'_

_Justin crossed his arms in front of his chest, 'I hate it when you counter with something rational…'_

_Belmont appeared beside Damont, 'Niisan may be foolish most of the time but he's not stupid.'_

_Damont sagged, 'When you say it like that, it sounds like you're insulting me bro.'_

_Belmont shrugged and Justin giggled. Belmont sighed, 'Okay kid, let's continue your training. You have to be strong to protect people.'_

_Damont slung an arm around his brother's shoulder, 'Bro, I think we should stop. We've been training for hours. Let the runt rest a bit._'

_'But he has to get stronger. We can't stay here long. We got a mission to accomplish remember?'_

_'I do but Spirit-senpai will be back soon then he can take over the training. We don't have to push the runt over his limits.'_

_'I can go on! I'm not tired!' said Justin defiantly._

_Damont raised a finger, 'No, you ARE tired. I can sense it by looking at your soul kid. Now, I know you want to get strong fast so you can be a Death Scythe soon and-'_

_'Be closer to God!' said Justin enthusiastically._

_'Right, and that. BUT my point is you need rest. Every fighter needs to know his limits and let his body recover so he has the energy and focus to fight well. You understand?'_

_The younger teenager sighed, 'Yes.'_

_Damont grinned widely, 'Good! Don't worry, with continuous training you'll build up your stamina, endurance, strength, etc, etc… You're still young; you don't have to rush it.'_

_'Alright, alright, I'll take that time off…_'

Justin grinned as he leaped in the air and saw Belmont's slightly shocked face when he tried to stab the priest from behind. Justin aimed his feet at Belmont's wrist and his feet shot off and quickly distorted to a shape of a pair of Carcan Claws that clamped down on both of Belmont's wrists. They quickly froze on contact and as Justin spun in the air he pulled Belmont's arms above his head and his back bending back slightly, 'You're so predictable!'

'Damn it!'

Justin began focusing his entire soul wavelength for his next attack, 'Don't worry! I've got the perfect execution for you Reiji-senpai! LAW ABI-BIDING- Uuughh!'

'_Belmont! His soul won't last with that much insanity his pulling in!_'

'Justin stop! You're straining your soul!' cried Belmont.

Justin ignored him and his grin grew maniacal, 'LAW ABI-BWA-BWAHAHAHA!'

'JUSTIN!' Belmont cringed when he felt the insanity trailing from Justin down the chains to the Carcan Claws clamped on his wrists. It felt like a jolt of electricity and he felt his face twitching as his lips was pulled to a maniacal grin and his eyes widened. Voices echoed inside his head, tauntingly, invitingly, coaxing him to embrace madness.

Not wanting to risk his brother Damont spoke, '_Your time is up bro! My turn!_'

'W-wait, niisan!'

When they switched, the black outfit and his hair turned white, his eyes changed to blue and the sun and flame on his forehead turned red while the moon turned from black to white. His skin turned a dark shade of grey. Damont tugged on the chains, they quickly grew from cold to red hot but still wouldn't snap like he hoped. His eyes widened at Justin's unstable soul. The sight jolted a memory he wished he could forget. The sight of his best friend Wes Evans going mad and unstable that his soul burst leaving no trace of it and only left a motionless body behind. He couldn't save him, he couldn't stop it, he wanted to do something for him back then and now the same thing is happening to someone who he still considered a friend right in front of him, 'No, Justin STOP!'

Justin ignored him as his body transform to a guillotine and after he got his aim he let it shot off down along the taut chains and straight for Damont. Just as he watched his blade shot off, his vision turned a blinding white light and he quickly lost feeling of his body and surrounding, _what's going on? Am I… I am going to meet God? No… I'm not worthy. I'll be condemned to Hell._

'ZERO ZONE!'

A pulse which would cause ears to ring for a few seconds exploded from Damont. Every Clowns standing watch within a hundred meters vanished with a screech and whatever small animals nearby dropped dead. The flames from burning building flickered and died and any small noise that echoed around them turned silent. Justin gasped and he fell hard on the ground back in his human form, his energy and strength vanished. He tried to summon the insanity but he felt none surrounding him. He didn't even feel the heat from the sun nor a cool caress of a wind. He groaned and clenched hi eyes shut tight when he heard shuffling. Damont landed on his knees and put a hand on his shoulder, 'Justin?!'

Justin opened his eyes, 'W-what have you done?'

Damont frowned, 'Saving your ass runt!'

'W-why?'

'I'm not letting you die like that. Not with your soul tainted by that much insanity!'

Justin narrowed his eyes, 'Just finish me…'

Damont took a quick glance at the teenager's battered body. He knew the teen wouldn't last long, 'Please Justin… repent.'

'Why s-should I?'

'D-Don't you want to be close to God? Go to Heaven?'

Justin shut his and shook his head almost unnoticeable. Belmont grabbed his hand and gave a squeeze, 'Don't you want to see your family?'

Justin's eyes snapped open, 'I can't… Not worthy… I'm a disgrace…'

Damont lowered his head, 'You told me once: God is most merciful. He will forgive our sins if we ask for forgiveness with sincerity. I'm sure your family will forgive you too.'

Justin gazed at Damont with glassy eyes, 'Y-you remembered that?'

'Justin… please. I don't want to see another friend die because of madness and not having the chance to save him.'

Justin lowered his gaze and he whispered, 'Leave me… and go back to Kid-san…'

'What?'

'S-sorry…'

Damont held his breath and watched as the life slowly faded from the teenager's eyes. Justin's blue soul flickered a moment then remained still. Damont released his breath when he saw the small smile on Justin's face as his blue soul exited his body. The man sighed and grabbed the soul and held it close to his chest. He released his fusion form and noise return to his ears and he felt the cool breeze and the heat from the sun. Belmont appeared beside him and began coughing out black blood as he fell on his knees. Damont quickly held his brother close.

'Crud! Did I take too much?! Sorry bro!' said Damont as he pressed two fingers on his brother's forehead.

Belmont sighed when the pain in in his chest and forehead receded. He leaned heavily against his twin, 'T-thanks niisan. I may be called _Infinity_ but I haven't spent that much energy in one attack for a long time…'

Damont kissed his twin's right temple, 'It's what I do. C'mon we need to get Kaito. You think you can walk?'

Belmont nodded as he pushed his brother away with a grimace, 'Yeah. I think so.'

'Good! 'cuz I can't feel my legs right now… I guess that last move was a bit too much for the both of us.'

Belmont rolled his eyes, 'Idiot. Next time, give me a heads up.'

Damont grimaced, 'Sorry… it was on impulse. I wasn't even sure if whatever I said to Justin made sense.'

'You barely make sense when you get emotional niisan.'

'I'll take a few minutes rest,' said Damont as he sunk into the shadow with Justin's soul still in his hand. He gave his younger twin an apologetic smile before disappearing.

Belmont got up shakily and wiped off the trail of black blood from his lips and chin. He was thankful there were no Clowns he could see lurking nearby. He rolled his neck and shoulders then looked around to identify the building he left Kid. He felt his heart sped up when he realized he had wandered too far. He frowned when he couldn't feel Kid's presence or anyone's presence nearby, 'Shit…'

Belmont glanced down at his shadow but didn't get any response from his twin which meant he was out cold. With Damont out cold, he can't use Shadow Techniques to locate Kid or the enemy. He growled and ran toward a building he vaguely recognized, 'KAITO!'

When Belmont found the room where he left Kid he only found the young Shinigami's identical skull rings on the floor and a small blood pool. He picked up the rings and gripped them tightly in his hand, 'Damn it! Should've known they'd go after him when Justin led me off! I'm so sorry Rinrei-neesan… I'll get him back. That's a promise!'

He sighed and quickly fished out the extra communicator from his pocket and put it to his ear, 'Guys…'

* * *

'They're retreating!' said Maka.

'What?! COWARDS!' said Black*Star irritably.

'Shut it! This is a good thing! I don't know how long we could last…' said Maka as she glanced at the others who were visibly injured and exhausted.

Black*Star huffed, 'I can still fight though.'

'_Maka! The Clowns on our side are retreating!_' came Loup's voice.

'_We killed off the ones that got too close to Shibusen_,' said Free's voice.

'The Clowns on our side are retreating as well,' sad Maka as she let Soul transform back to his human form. He rolled his shoulder and gave Black*Star a bro fist as he came to stand next to the ninja.

'_Guys…_' came Belmont's reluctant voice.

'Reiji-sensei! What's your situation?' asked Maka as she turned to her friends who were listening as well.

'_They got Ka- Kid… they took him while I was fighting against Justin_.'

'_You mean he was unarmed?!_' asked Liz with a hint of anger.

'_He was weakened by one of Justin's attack and I had no choice but to take charge and defend him. I did not realize I was led away from him… I'm on my way to Shibusen.'_

'I guess we should head there too,' said Maka.

Tsubaki nodded, 'I argree. We need healing and rest before we go after Kid.'

'Not cool man… Chrona will be very upset when she finds out,' said Soul as he turned apologetic eyes to Maka.

'Let's go guys,' said Maka as she led her team.

'Yo guys! We're heading back to Shibusen. We need to regroup and discuss our next plan,' said Black*Star to the communicator.

'_Got it, on our way_,' said Loup.

When they reached Shibusen, Belmont was there waiting at the entrance staring up at the , Kilik and Harvar were with them as well. He turned to face them with a solemn expression. Maka looked around, 'Where are your teammates?'

Belmont averted his eyes, 'Dead. I'm the only surviving one of Team North.'

Everyone gaped at him. Black*Star clenched his fists tightly, 'W-what?'

'I searched for them and found them dead… they were all separated. Must've fought alone without back-up…'

'Damn it… they're the best of our men…' said one of the suited man frustrated.

'How is that possible? Those Clowns were weak!' said Liz.

'But there was someone else there. Someone stronger than the Clown… and that person must be the one who took Kid.'

'Wait, we fought Giriko on our side and killed him. And Reiji-sensei… you fought Justin right?'

Belmont nodded his head. Loup raised a hand, 'We killed the Boogeyman.'

'We didn't encounter anyone strong on our side of the city,' said Kilik.

'So there were three of Scelus' strong followers here in the city with the Clowns,' said Maka.

'I killed… Justin. So who took Kid?' asked Belmont with a frown.

'Thank God you're all alright!' said Nygus as she came running out.

Tsubaki approached the woman, 'Nygus-sensei! What's wrong?'

'We couldn't reach you from Death Room! Something was intercepting our signal and we couldn't warn you about Justin and the other two-'

'We got them. We're fine sensei,' said Maka.

'But they got Kid,' said Belmont.

'That's what we were worried about. There's one more thing. When we couldn't reach you, I couldn't leave Death Room. Someone was blocking it with magic. Luckily Blair's curious instinct brought her there and she got me out.'

'Are you saying we've got a traitor among us?!' asked Ox alarmed.

Loup raised a hand, 'Wait!'

Everyone turned to him as he sniffed the air. He approached Maka and Black*Star and sniffed them, 'You guys fought Giriko right?'

'Y-yeah…' said Maka warily.

Loup opened his eyes, 'He was here.'

'WHAT?! How is that-'

There was a flash of light and everyone stood their ground when the wind picked up. A portal appeared and Chrona stepped out with Hanna's sister beside her. She blinked just as the portal disappeared, 'Uhh… what's going on?'

'Chrona-chan!' said Maka as she went to hug her friend.

Chrona's eyes quickly looked around and clouded with worry, 'W-where's Kid-kun?'

Everyone either gave her a solemn expression or avert their eyes. Chrona clenched her fists and narrowed her eyes, knowing the answer just by looking at their reaction, 'They took him.'

* * *

**FINALLY! Man I was brain dead trying to finish this chapter! I hope you like it! Please leave a review~**


	47. Clash of the Gods

**A/N:** This takes so long for me to pot cuz I wanted this chapter to be awesome and well, adrenaline pumping that it'll make your bellies do flip flops just reading it! I'm not sure if I succeeded but I do hope you'll enjoy this chapter! This story is going to end soon~ Ooooh, I don't want to end it! It's too much fun! Now, go on. What're you waiting for! Read it!

**Summary:** They've defeated Kishin Asura and believed they've gained peace. But they're wrong. Lurking in the shadows, a group of people lead by a man named Noah are trying to create another Kishin using Chrona and Shinigami-sama's son, Kid. And and enemy thought dead wasn't as dead as they believed. How will Maka and gang defeat them? Will they be able to save both Kid and Chrona? They've found help from a young man who proclaimed himself as a Demon Weapon. Can they trust him? **AU**, OC & OOCs.

**Pairings:** Soul x Maka, Kid x Chrona, Black StarxTsubaki, LizxOC.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Soul Eater. It's the work of Okubo Atsushi. If I owned it, I won't be writing Fanfictions. （＾＿－）

* * *

**Chapter Forty Seven: Clash of the Gods**

'**Code Red! This is an Emergency! Meisters, weapons and witches, please gather at Shibusen's Grand Hall for an emergency meeting! I repeat-**'

'Damn it! Everything is happening so fast!' said Black*Star as he ran with the others to Shibusen's Grand Hall.

'You can say that again! Looks like it's gonna be one Hell of a fight!' said Kilik.

'The barrier collapsing was the major red flag,' said Liz, biting her bottom lip nervously. Patty gave her sister a rare worried expression. She grabbed Liz's hand and gave a squeeze. Liz gave her a small smile and whispered, 'We'll get through this together.'

'Shit!' said Loup.

Soul glanced back at him, 'What is it?'

'It's bad Soul,' said Maka as she turned wide eyes to him, 'There's a huge number of Clowns heading this way! They're popping out of nowhere!'

Ox growled, 'Must be because they know the barrier's gone!'

Black*Star was first to reach the Grand Hall and he gaped slightly at the number of people, witches and humans alike, present. The others slowed and walked in, they saw Azusa was standing at the stage discussing something with Armageddon. She noticed them and urgently waved them over and they hurried to the stage. She gave Chrona a nod to acknowledge her return, raised her brows at Jenna who clung close to Chrona and looking at everyone nervously then turned her attention to the others. Ragnarok who was fuming turned and he briskly walked toward Chrona and pulled her to a hug, 'You okay kiddo? They didn't bully you did they?'

Jenna squeaked and ran to hide behind Tsubaki when Raganarok gave her a venomous glare. Chrona shook her head, 'No! I'm fine They treat me well, I swear it's true! Now let me go! You're crushing me!'

Ragnrok quickly released her and took a couple steps back to look at her, 'Sorry… Hey, you look kinda different…'

Chrona blushed and ducked her head, 'I'll tell you the details later. Right now we got to discuss our strategy.'

Azusa cleared her throat, 'As most of you probably know, the Alpha Spartoi have l-lost the fight in Antarctica. Nygus has updated me and with Kid in the enemy's hands we have to do our next move quickly. Our first priority is to set up defense for Shibusen. Reiji-san, help me activate BREW.'

Belmont sighed and held his hand forward for the woman to drop the cube device in his hand. He looked down at it and began clicking on some of the small squares on the cube. He then passed it back to Azusa and pointed to one square, 'Press that to activate it.'

Azua nodded and pressed the last square. The cube glowed white then it dismantled itself, a white orb was in the center of the floating parts. Azusa inhaled and shut her eyes as she let her tactical thoughts flow. There were clicking sounds and the dismantled parts pulled themselves together surrounding the white orb and back into a cube. Azusa walked toward the podium and pressed a button. A hidden compartment revealed itself with a hiss and she placed BREW which was still clicking inside the hidden compartment. There was another click and the light flowing along the many lines on BREW spread to the inside of the compartment and then down the length of the podium and to the hidden machinery underneath the hall. Everyone let out startled cries when the whole building rumbled and shook. Outside the building, five pillars with Shinigami skull design popped out surrounding Shibusen. Five translucent Shinigami skulls appeared floating above Shibusen between the pillars. The eyes of the skulls glowed white and a white translucent barrier appeared surrounding Shibusen, ten meters high metal walls rise from the ground and connect from pillar to pillar then iron spikes appeared jutting out at different angles on the ground outside the walls. The glowing white barrier illuminated the darkening sky casting eerie glow on the faces of the nearby Clowns and buildings.

Everyone standing close to the podium jumped when it began to transform to what looked like a race car game console with screens floating in front of the seat. Azusa turned to the others, 'I'll be in charge of monitoring these screens and manning the guns. Reiji-san, you will be leading the Young Spartoi and the second platoon to Antarctica.'

Reiji tensed, 'Are you sure that's a good idea?'

Azusa smiled wearily, 'I chose you because I trust you are capable and it as actually recommended by Shinigami-sama. You are more experienced with battle against madness. Besides… you have an advantage with **that**.'

'_That_? What does she mean by '**that'**?' asked Maka.

Belmont sighed, 'She's referring to my brother. We're called the Twin Demon Daggers - Zero and Inifinity - for a reason. Niisan is Zero and he has a special ability to nullify wavelengths, especially insanity, but it has a disadvantage of rendering him unconscious if used at large scale. I am… I-Infinity (he blushed slightly then cleared his throat). I have the ability to amplify wavelengths but if niisan is out cold I might accidentally amplify the insane wavelength instead.'

'I see, so we'll need Seiji-san to at least reduce the Insane wavelength if we want to have a snowball of a chance to defeat the Kishin,' said Loup thoughtfully.

Liz glanced at him, 'A snowball? That's our only chance? That's not much…'

'Well better something than nothing,' said Kilik scratching his head.

'Where is Seiji-san by the way?' asked Black*Star as he stared at Belmont's shadow.

Belmont glanced down, 'Recovering. He'll join us when he wakes up.'

Soul quirked a brow, 'When he wakes up? Is he okay?'

'Yeah, just used up too much energy when we fought Justin. He usually doesn't take long to recover.'

Azusa pushed up her glasses, 'Speaking of recovery, I suggest you all take a rest before going to Antarctica. I'm sure you're spent after battling those Clowns.'

'We can't take a break! The enemy-'

'Leave that to us, we didn't have too much of a fight with those freaks,' said Eruka with a smirk.

'But-'

'Chill Maka, those Clowns out there are weak. Leave this to those who can still stand. And we really need to rest before we go fight the Kishin or else we'll get killed too soon,' Loup reasoned.

Maka sighed. It was true that the fight with the Clowns had exhausted her but she wanted to face the Kishin as soon as possible to end all this. And to see if her father is alright. Her eyes teared slightly at the thought of him, she knew he is a good fighter, Shinigami-sama's chosen Death Scythe. But she couldn't help but worry for him more now with the knowledge of Shinigai-sama defeated. Soul gave her shoulder a small squeeze or comfort. Azusa's eyes shifted to the ground as her own fear for her comrades and a certain man increased as now they had to delay the _rescue_ team to give them time to recover.

'Alright, before you all go take your rest I need to give you all an update,' said Azusa as she stepped forward and the noise of the crowed reduced.

'Everyone please pay attention. First of all I'll give you a brief update. Before I lost contact with the first platoon, I have gathered that Soul Protect plays a vital role in this war. It can suppress the Kishin's madness and its effects to the person who has Soul Protect. Witches, I want you all to cast Soul Protect on everyone. I also believe it'll be effective to cast it on the Kisin himself to suppress his power source so we'll try encasing him with Soul Protect too.'

There were some murmurs among the Witches. Azusa then continued, 'We will stick to the first plan where each team will consist of five people who will work together and watch out for each other. Each team will have a Witch, a long distance fighter, short distance fighter and a wavelength expert which consists of fghters who are experts with wavelength based attacks or someone who is good at Soul Perception. **Search and Rescue** **teams** will have a Witch, long and short distance fighters, Soul Perception expert and an expert of wavelength based attacks. The **Barrage teams** will have two Witches, a long distance fighter and two experts of wavelength based attacks. Team Barrage will try to push back the Clown so that the S&R Team can take our injured comrades back to base camp to tend their injuries then teleport them here where it'll be safer for them. The **Spartoi** (she turned to Maka and gang) will be the ones facing the Kishin. The others will back them up once the injured are transported to a safe place. Understood?'

The crowd replied their understanding in their own words. Azusa nodded then pressed some button on the wireless mini keyboard she took out from her pocket. The blank huge screen on the stage showed some colored boxes with names of team and their members, 'Here are the groups according to the data I have. All of you will be placed in groups according to your abilities and specialties. We will depart for Antarctica in less than five hours. Use your time wisely to recover and prepare yourselves. We will gather here for the massive teleportation at 22:00 sharp. Alright, those who have been assigned to protect Shibusen go to your posts! The Clowns are going to attack us soon!'

The crowd began to disperse. The ones who were assigned to fight moved out of Shibusen to make sure none of the Clowns got through the new barrier protecting the compound while the others assigned to fight in Antarctica had decided to rest and do last minute preparations. A few of the civilians made their contribution by helping them check their things, prepare food for everyone and preparing spaces for the injured to rest and be treated. The atmosphere was tense and everyone was nervously anticipating the end of the war.

Maka and the other had shuffled out of the Hall to take their rest and fill their growling bellies. Belmont paused when he saw a familiar face in the crowd and he walked toward her, 'Ryanne?'

The young brunette tilted her head and smiled, 'Belmont-kun?'

Belmont briskly walked toward her and pulled her into a tight embrace, 'I'm glad you're safe!'

The woman sighed and buried her face in the crook of his neck, inhaling his familiar scent, 'I'm glad you two are still alive and together. I'd be upset if you two are no longer twins…'

Belmont pulled with a chuckle and cupped her face. His red eyes gazing into her pale blue eyes, 'You never change.'

She grinned and raised her hands to feel his face, 'So do you. Still good looking as I remembered, I presume?'

Belmont's eyes clouded with guilt as he stared at her face and the fading scar surrounding her eyes, marring her beautiful face. He yelped when she slapped his face not-too-lightly with both hands. Her lips pursed to a pout, 'I told you it's not your fault. Stop blaming yourself! I can still _see_ perfectly well with my Soul Perception.'

Belmont forced a smile, 'Have I told you you've grown into a hot chick?'

Ryanne grinned with a slight blush dusting her cheeks, 'Ohoo? What's this? Quiet, shy, broody Belmont had grown into a flirt? Damont must've finally rubbed off on you.'

'Well, what can I say? He's my twin and role model.'

Ryanne leaned in closer on her tiptoes, 'Hmmm? So, are you as good a kisser as him now? I'm curious~'

Belmont blushed, 'Uhhh…'

She leaned back and grinned, 'Just teasing you! Ohhh, you're as adorable as I remembered too! Don't worry, we can test that out later! (_wink)_ Right now, I gotta go do some work!'

Belmont quickly grabbed her arm and spun her around to face him. His arm wrapped around her slim waist and he pulled her close for a chaste kiss. When he pulled back the two were blushing madly. Ryanne giggled and tucked her hair behind her ear and head lowered shyly. She then looked up with a mischievous grin, 'That's a three out of five! Still not as good as your brother yet… we'll work that out after everything's settled.'

'S-shut up…' muttered Belmont as his blush deepened.

Ryanne smiled gently, 'I heard you're going to fight the Kishin. Be careful you two… come back safely.'

'We will.'

'I'll be waiting like always… but this time, there's something special waiting for you two!' she flashed him another mischievous grin and wiggled her brows before bounding off.

Belmont sighed and scratched his head. His face was still flushed as he grumbled, 'Damn she's still a pervert with twin complex…'

His head snapped back when a pebble hit him square in the forehead. He rubbed the sore spot and glared at Ryanne who was grinning wickedly as she mouthed, 'I'm not a pervert you pervert!'

Belmont sighed then stalked off to find a quiet place to rest. His mind sometimes trailing back to the thoughts of Ryanne and her promise. He blushed and grumbled some more and asked himself why he liked that woman in the first place and still do. Shaking his head he tried to detour his thoughts on what to do when they get to Antarctica. As he stepped into a darkened hallway he paused. Damont had awakened and once he does, the twins felt a disturbance amongst the realm of shadows. Belmont staggered and fell on his knees, when he felt the sudden pressure coming from both his Soul Perception and Shadow Perception abilities. He shut his eyes and groaned, 'D-Damont! Dis… disconnect!'

He let out a relieved sigh when the crushing pressure lessened. Damont stumbled out from the shadows and landed in front of his brother, 'Belmont!'

'I'm… I'm okay. Damn it… that was…'

Damont scowled, 'The Last Sanzu Line… That means…'

'We need to tell the Spartoi!'

* * *

Kid groaned as he regained consciousness. The first thing he noticed is the bone chilling coldness surrounding him. Next was the pain in his chest and throat when he breathed in frigid air. He coughed and groaned as he force his eyes open but had to shut them when the cold air stung his eyes. He rolled onto his side and his ears picked up the sound of crunching snow and giggles. His muddled brain finally caught up to him and his eyes popped open and he gasped but fell into a fitful cough straight away.

'He's awaaake~'

'Finally!'

'Our Master can now be reborn!'

Kid felt strong hands grabbed onto him and he fought back, punching and kicking as hard as he could, 'Take your hands off me!'

He manged to land a few blows but more came and he was held down against the cold white snow which soaked through his clothes and he shivered.

'Well, well , well… look what we have here~,' said a voice which sounded more than one person.

Kid looked up and he tensed when he saw Asura's grinning face leering down at him. The young Shinigami growled, 'ASURA!?'

'No, no, no…. our name is Scelus! Asura is no more! So is everyone else,' said the Kishin as his grin widened.

Kid tensed, 'W-what?'

The Kishin dropped a black cloth in front of him and it landed on Kid's chest. He stared at it and recognized it, 'C-Chichiue…'

'Dead. Everyone is dead. Dead, dead, dead~ All that will be left in this shitty world is nothing but insanity! Gyahahahahaha!'

Kid could hear the loud rapid beatings of his heart drumming in his head as he stared at the black cloth which is a sign that Shinigami-sama had fallen. Scelus stared at him with his grin widening, 'Ne, ne, ne~ Recognize this Shinigami-kun?'

Kid looked up and his eyes widened at the sight of the pure white orb in the Kishin's hand, 'N-no…'

'You should be happy! I worked hard to get Death's _almost-complete_ soul!'

'W-what?'

Scelus leaned down, his face hovering an inch above Kid's, 'You can't be a Kishin if you're human. There's a reason why they call it a _Demon God_. The person has to have a liiiiittle bit of Godly essence in him then he can be a Kishin. Asura was the manifestation of Death's fears. Something he ripped out of himself and thrusts into a dead body where it took over and become one living being with a mind of its own! Doesn't it puzzle you why Death kept him alive?'

Kid's eyes were wide as he stared into Scelus' red eyes which swirled with madness. It was true he had his suspicions but he kept it quiet, trusting his father. He was curious why the evil creature was called a Demon God but assumed it was due to the fact the person becoming Demon God was called as such because of his strong God-like powers that matched even Death himself. It never crossed his mind that a Kishin was either a God turned darkside or a demi-God. But now, staring at Scelus… his eyes trailed up to the white patches on the Kishin's head. Scelus grinned as he pulled at a strand of his hair, 'Aren't you curious why Asura's hair almost resembles the Sanzu Lines? The same ones on your head?'

Kid shuddered, 'Y-you… you're lying…'

'Now with Asura and _Lord_ Death dead, all that's left is for me is to put the two together with the last piece. Watch me Shinigami-kun! I'm going to make you a full-fledged God with this!'

Scelus cackled and slammed the soul down against Kid's chest. The teen let out a pained scream and his head snapped back. His body shuddered at the sudden increase of power coming from the soul that was forcefully merged with his. Scelus cackled, 'Yes… release that power so that I can make use of it! Make me a REAL GOD!'

The Clowns pinning Kid down burst into black mists that swooped down on him and engulfing him. Kid's back arched off the ground and his eyes rolled up. His muscles began to spasm uncontrollably as his eyes glowed a bluish white and the Sanzu Lines on his head circled around his head. His body lifted off the ground and he floated in the air, bluish white aura surrounding his body and powerful wind swirled around him. The two full circle Sanzu Lines seemed to hum as the last Sanzu Line began to stretch and the ends connect to make a full circle. Nearby Clowns cackled as they burst into nothingness at the shock wave of the power released by the final Sanzu Line connecting. Scelus skidded back a bit but he didn't take his eyes off Kid and the maniacal grin widened on his face, 'This is it! The birth of a new God! One that **we** will corrupt and mold to be a real Kishin just like Lucifer! Oh, we've been waiting for this for so long!'

When the wild wind died down, Kid's motionless body dropped to the snow covered ground face down. Scelus dusted his clothes and scarf. He huffed and placed his hands on his hips, 'Get up.'

Kid's hands slammed into the ground and he pushed himself up onto his knees, his body swayed a bit. His eyes were glazed and face expressionless. He quietly stood up and faced the grinning Kishin. Scelus brushed a thumb across his lower lip, 'Let's see if you're worth enough for us now Shinigami-kun.'

Kid's eyes glowed blue as Scelus rushed toward him, Vajra sticking out and glowing, ready to shoot a laser beam. Kid's right knee slammed under Scelus' chin and his head snapped back and the laser beam shot up into the sky and the clouds above formed layers of halo. As the laser beam faded Kid swept the Kishin off his feet but he landed on his hands and counterattacked with a kick himself. Kid dodged the kick then rushed forward and did consecutive attacks with his fingers and palms on certain point on Scelus' body, channeling bursts of wavelengths to disrupt the Kishin's wavelength flow in his body.

Scelus cackled madly, 'Not yet! Not good enough! Show us MORE!'

Kid formed a huge white Shinigami barrier in front of him as Scelus shoot another laser beam attack. At the same time, the Kishin sent some of his flailing scarves flying at the Shinigami. Kid saw the incoming side attack and his arm glowed blue. He then raised his arms and cut the fabrics off with a few swings, where the cut off pieces then burned to ashes by blue flames and then blown away by the arctic wind. Kid summoned Beelzebub got on it then flew straight at the Kishin. He did a 360 spin on his board and blue flames appeared.

Scelus back flipped away quickly, the tips of his scarves singed by the blue flames. He clasped his hands together, 'Let's see if you can dodge an attack from every angle!'

Kid paused when he realized he was surrounded by Clowns. They mimicked the Kishin and the inside of their mouth began to glow. Laser beams shot out of their mouth and headed straight for Kid who stood still with not a hint of emotions on his face. The beams hit their target and there was a huge explosion, sending chunks of ice and heaps of snow flying about. Scelus stared at the cloud dust, waiting for the Shinigami to appear, 'I'm impressed. The attack doesn't affect you at all.'

When the cloud dust dissipated, the Clowns shuddered with glee and fear when they saw Kid standing in the crater. His arms crossed in front of him and shoulders slumped forward slightly, four bluish white Shinigami barriers surrounding him. Scelus hummed, 'Not even a scratch! Makes me want you more Shinigami-kun!'

Kid's arms slowly lowered to his side and his head tilted to gaze at the Kishin with his glowing blue eyes. Scelus grinned, 'Looks like I only have to wait for a few more seconds before your _autopilot_ turns off eh? Just need to keep you still for a few more seconds.'

As Kid took a step forward, something exploded out of the ice and snow surrounding him. Kid stumbled as three big Clowns grabbed him to keep him still. The Shinigami seemed unfazed and he thrusts one glowing hand through one of the Clown's chest then threw the Clown to the side letting it slowly turned to dust. One of the remaining Clowns grabbed his free arm but it was easily flipped and slammed into the ground. Kid stomped his foot down into the Clown's head with a sickening crunch. The body then disintegrated. The remaining Clown who had its arms around him, pinning his left arm to his side, tightened its hold on him. Kid raised his right arm and slammed his elbow at the Clown's side, sending a burst of disruptive wavelength to startle and weaken the Clown. Kid grabbed the Clown's head when its grip loosened then he swung up onto the Clown's shoulders and twisted its head with a crack. The body fell with a heavy thud then disintegrated.

Kid stood up and turned to find the Kishin but he was caught off guard by a body slamming into him and pulled him off the ground. The blue glow of his eyes flickered back to his normal golden eyes and he blinked rapidly in a daze, 'W-wha-'

The Shinigami let out a pained cry when he felt a sharp pain on his left shoulder. He tried to push Scelus back who was biting him but the Kishin wouldn't budge. He held the smaller teenager close to him, his arm wrapped around the teen's waist and back, and fingers digging into his side and clutching at the teen's hair forcing his head to lean back and to the right. Kid screamed louder when Scelus bit harder, letting more blood escaped the broken skin and flesh. The Shinigami felt the familiar unwanted presence invading his mind and body, he tried to fight back but they were stronger and more than before. His vision swam red and black and he slowly lost feel of his surrounding, 'N-no…'

Scelus dropped Kid to the ground and stumbled back and then fell on his knees, panting for air. He wiped the blood off his chin and looked up when he saw movement. Kid swayed on his feet as he stared at him with a crazed grin; his golden irises have red tints on the edge and a hand was pressed on the wound on his shoulder. Scelus blinked his eyes, trying to get his bearing and rearrange his confused thoughts. It has been centuries since he was allowed this luxury of no madness torturing his mind and body. Years since he is allowed free will. He noticed the mad aura surrounding Kid and he glared at him, 'You-'

'Thank you for your services Scelus. We appreciate your company and enjoyed your futile attempt to imprison us,' said Kid.

Scelus got up shakily, he looked at his hands, 'Who-'

'Asura's body. Well, what used to be his anyway. Now it's yours. Aren't you happy you finally have a physical body?'

Scelus raised a hand and aimed it at Kid who chuckled, 'That trick wont work on us like it used to. Not with that **_mortal_** body you posses You're considered powerless with that body and besides… you're out of practice.'

Kid swung his arm to the side and Scelus flew to the side, hitting the ice wall with a grunt before sliding down. He coughed at the chilling wind entering his lungs when he inhaled deeply. Kid appeared crouching in front of him, 'Be grateful Scelus. We don't plan to kill you. There's no point when you have a soul that can only be reaped by a Reaper's Scythe, which we don't have and need anyway…'

'I'll make sure you'll regret those words,' growled Scelus.

'Ah, we never regret! We're just too insane to have logic and those nonsense mortals and Gods have! And we suggest you not to try be a hero to stop us,' Kid stood up and gazed down at Scelus at the corner of his eyes, 'Because only we know where your precious person is.'

Scelus's eyes widened then narrowed, 'You're lying.'

'We know everything inside a person's mind, be it mortal or God. They did kill her… as God. But she was brought back to life as a mortal. That was her punishment.'

Scelus turned away, glaring at the ground. Kid smiled, 'Good. Now, behave and stay put. We have some guests to greet!'

Kid's presence disappeared and remaining are the few lingering Clowns surrounding the crater. They then skattered and followed their leader. Scelus clenched his fists and shut his eyes, 'I'm sorry Death… I-I'm so weak. I let insanity manipulate me…'

He then pushed himself up against the ice wall and glared at where he could sense the Insane wavelength was the strongest, 'I'll make thing right. I'm gonna fix this mess I've caused for my weakness.'

* * *

'Should we go now?' asked Maka with wide worried eyes as she turned to the Beildschmidt twins.

Damont glanced at Belmont who was leaning against the wall with arms crossed in front of his chest. He could see the almost unnoticeable shake of his twin's hands as the hands fisted tightly. Damont ran a hand through his dark spiky hair, 'We've got no choice. We're sorta mankind's last chance. We need to do it soon too if we want to find survivors and save them…'

'Let's just go already! Everyone's ready right?' asked Ragnarok.

'Ragnarok, we can't just barge in without a plan,' said Chrona.

Ragnarok threw his arms up, 'We DO have a plan remember?'

Chrona sighed, 'But… but the Kishin…. It's Kid-kun.'

'I think the plan would still apply...'

'We're going to modify the plan. Tell all the Witches to cast a powerful Soul Protect on the Kishin to suppress his power. Everyone has to take the risk of going mad by releasing the Soul Protect on themselves so we could cast it on the Kishin. Once he is weakened then we go in and subdue him. Everyone will do a chain resonance. Maka, you have a Grigori Soul. You'll be our ace to defeat the Kishin. Your strength and wavelength control have improved and I believe you can use a higher level Kishin Hunt,' said Belmont as he pushed off the wall. He then turned to Soul, 'Soul, you'll assist everyone with the Chain Resonance by using your Wavelength Tuning Ability. I want you to synchronize everyone's wavelength with the Insane Wavelength, it'll magnify our strength. We'll make use of the Insane Wavelength.'

'Wait! Isn't that risky?' argued Maka. Tsubaki nodded her head as she stood beside her friend.

Belmont motioned toward his twin, 'Aniki will be there to cancel the attack if it looks like it's going to backfire.'

'Uhh, but bro… I'm still not at a hundred percent,' said Damont nervously.

Belmont seemed to think about it before he nodded once, 'Fine, I'll do Madness Fusion. Niisan, when you're ready, you give Soul the signal to start Wavelength Tuning.'

'Oh no! No-uh! No way I'm letting you do Madness Fusion while you're standing in the Insanity Zone!'

'We don't have many options! I'm more familiar with insanity than you are, I'll pull myself out! You just focus backing them up!'

Damont faltered and gave his brother a pitiful look. Chrona stepped forward, 'I'll do it too…'

'Chrona-chan?!' asked Maka and the other girls concerned and surprised. Jenna glanced at Chrona nervously and twiddled her thumbs.

Chrona licked her lower lips, 'I… I'm familiar with insanity too. Ragnarok and I will do Madness Fusion and we'll try to do our best to weaken the Kishin.'

Ragnarok gripped his Meister's shoulders, 'Chrona, you sure you could take it?'

The Dragon Witch gazed at his eyes with a confidence and determination that she usually lack, 'Yeah. I'm not weak. I'm stronger now. Mabaa-sama has trained me how to isolate insanity from my mind.'

'What kind of training did that old hag gave you?!' asked Ragnarok. Armageddon put a restraining hand on his brother's shoulder.

'Guys, I think it's better we go soon. Things are going crazy out there,' said Black*Star as he scuffed his boot on the stone floor, eye staring at the shadows and brows knitted.

'We're leaving in five minutes,' said Belmont as he turned and walked away.

Liz groaned, 'Ahh, this is so messed up!'

Loup held her hand, 'Chill, Liz. Don't lose your cool. C'mon, let's find Patty and drag her to the Grand Hall.'

The others began to move toward the Grand Hall. Maka approached Chrona and gave her a concerned look, 'Chrona-chan…'

Chrona smiled at her, 'I'll be alright. Trust me.'

Maka's eyes shifted to the ground then back up to gaze at Chrona's face, 'Okay. Just remember, I got your back.'

'Thank you Maka-chan. It means a lot to me.'

Maka held her friend's hand, 'C'mon, let's go!'

Azusa's voice was heard throughout the building through the intercom, informing those involved to gather at the Grand Hall due to an emergency. She also informed those who stayed to defend Death City to go to their battle stations because her sensors and the security screens are showing a growing amount of Clowns gathered outside of Shibusen.

Azusa who was sitting at her battle console gave Belmont a nod, 'Good luck. We'll do our best to defend Shibusen.'

'We'll defeat the Kishin,' said Belmont.

Jenna came up toward him and fidgeted, 'T-the Witches in charge with the teleportation spell are ready!'

'Alright everyone! Prepare yourselves! We'll be leaving in a few seconds. Those who are not ready to face the Kishin, leave this room now!'

He waited for a few moments and felt satisfied when none leave the room. He nodded at Jenna and the petite Witch gave the signal to the other Witches and the floor glowed purplish-blue. A bright white light began to engulf the room and everyone felt warm and tingly and then suddenly it was freezing and strong cold wind wiped and nipped at their exposed skins. Once everyone got their bearings, Belmont quickly gave an order, 'Search and Rescue Team, find the survivors and immediately send them back to Shibusen for treatment! Barrage Team A, protect them! Barrage Team B, you will go with us. You'll handle the Clowns once you cast Soul Protect on the Kishin. We'll handle the Kishin. Retreat immediately if you think you can't handle the Insane Wavelength, understood?'

'Yes, sir!' came the chorused reply.

'We move now!'

Damont was about to sink into the shadow but stopped by his twin. The elder brother gave his brother a confused look, 'Belmont?'

'Not in this fight niisan. We'll fight as individuals.'

'But-'

'Don't worry… Ryanne gave me something to help me resist Insanity,' said Belmont as he showed his brother a black leather strap necklace with a silver oval pendant with the infinity sign in it.

Damont smiled a small smile at the familiar symbol, it as the one that could be seen at the sides of their Dagger form, close to the hilt, unnoticeable as it was carved in the black tribal mark. He took the pendant in his hands and examined the pendant, 'Let me guess… she used some sort of ancient magic on it?'

'Alchemy and magic. Kinda her specialty, remember?' said Belmont as he watched his brother let go of the pendant and stepped back.

Damont nodded, 'How much time will you have?'

'She predicted fifteen minutes.'

Damont hugged his brother and gave a quick kiss on his temple, 'Alright. Be careful bro.'

Belmont scowled as he stepped back, 'You too.'

Belmont gave the signal and everyone took off at different directions. A couple teams quickly found the base that the previous platoon had set up and found a few remaining people there who did not leave to fight and stayed back waiting for the rescue team or anyone who had left. They quickly prepared the tents to treat the injured and the main tent was prepared for teleportation.

Maka was nervous and torn. He wanted to find her father but she had to focus because she's going to face the Kishin. Soul tried his best to keep her calm and focused. On their way toward the Kishin, they had found some survivors who had somehow gathered and hid themselves in ice caves or burrowed under the snow. A number of them volunteered to join them fight the Kishin. Maka didn't have the time to stay and see who was there; she followed Belmont toward where they could sense the Kishin. They stopped when they saw a horde of Clowns and one familiar person floating in the air, with the help of two Shinigami mask shaped jets floating behind him, with a smug look.

Kid swung his arm and bowed, 'Welcome! We've been expecting you.'

Everyone stared at the Kishin with awe and fear. Their grip on their weapons tightened and they stood their grown. Chrona's heart thudded faster in her chest as she stared at him. Her heart ached at the sight of madness in his eyes. Kid grinned, 'Long time no see.'

* * *

_**Ryanne is an OC who does appear in the story that I'm writing that is centered on the Beildschmidt twins. I'm gonna post that story sometime soon so anyone interested to know about the Twins' story you can read it! :D**_

_**I hope this chapter was enjoyable! R&R please~**_


	48. The Final Confrontation

**A/N:** FINALLY FINISHED THIS SUPER LONG CHAPTER! This is a special chapter that marks the END (nah, it's the 2nd last chapter) of this fanfiction! I hope the plot is satisfactory for my loyal readers because it's Hell wracking my brain to write this one! I wan't to make it uhhh... AWESOME but I ain't sure if it's that awesome... I'll leave it to you readers to decide. Don't worry, I won't be sad if you say it's lame because I do wish I could think up a better way to how this chapter goes but it's so hard to get the best plots out! Some missing scenes because I was focusing on who I think are characters important in this chapter. ANYWAYS... ENJOY READING!

**Summary:** They've defeated Kishin Asura and believed they've gained peace. But they're wrong. Lurking in the shadows, a group of people lead by a man named Noah are trying to create another Kishin using Chrona and Shinigami-sama's son, Kid. And and enemy thought dead wasn't as dead as they believed. How will Maka and gang defeat them? Will they be able to save both Kid and Chrona? They've found help from a young man who proclaimed himself as a Demon Weapon. Can they trust him? **AU**, OC & OOCs.

**Pairings:** Soul x Maka, Kid x Chrona, Black StarxTsubaki, LizxOC.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Soul Eater. It's the work of Okubo Atsushi. If I owned it, I won't be writing Fanfictions. （＾＿－）

* * *

**Chapter Forty Eight: Final Confrontation**

Everyone stood in tense and nervous silence as they stand and stared at the Kishin. Maka gulped as her grip on her Demon Scythe tightened. Soul sensing her discomfort kept his gaze on Kid trying to measure the threat, '_How bad is it Maka?_'

'I… I've never confront an enemy this strong Soul. I don't think we have a chance to win at all,' said Maka, her voice trembling.

Black*Star rubbed his nose with his thumb, nervous cold sweat trickling down the side of his face, 'Keh, so this is the strength of a God eh? Man, I'm jealous.'

Liz and Patty stared at Kid and their heart clenched with sadness when he doesn't seem to recognize them or have any hint of himself in those eyes swirling with insanity. Loup growled as he gripped the Twin Demon Guns tighter, 'Damn… he's crazy strong.'

Damont gave his twin a worried glance then turned his gaze to everyone before back at the Kishin. Unlike the others, the Inanity Wavelength doesn't give an effect on him. It just seemed to slide around him instead of engulfing him. He then glanced at his twin again and could see the Insane Wavelength surrounding his twin, like moth attracted to flame. He stepped closer to his twin and tapped Belmont's palm with his index finger and the tendrils of Insane Wavelength snapped back. Belmont glanced at his brother and nodded in thanks. Damont slowly took in a deep breath. _I can do this! Everyone is counting on me to prevent them from going mad. My brother trusts me. I can't let him down_, he thought with conviction.

Chrona took a step forward but Armageddon stopped her with a firm grip on her shoulder. Ragnarok silently thanked his brother, '_That's not the brat Chrona._'

Her lower lip trembled, 'B-but…'

'_Look at him! He's not KID!_'

'What… what should we do?' she asked in a whisper slightly surprised to hear Ragnarok address the young Shinigami with his name.

Ragnarok smirked, '_We beat the madness out of him!_'

Kishin Kid's eyes gazed lazily at his opponents before finally stopping at Chrona when he saw her took a step forward but stopped by the burly man with one arm. He tilted his head to the left and smirked, 'Ah… that little black rose of yours has bloomed to quite a beauty Shinigami-kun. Just like her mother…'

The Kishin felt Kid's soul struggling for control. It was amused at the spark of anger and worry when its focus fell on the young Witch. It remembered how the young Witch enticed it with her own madness and it never understood why she's so attractive. The Kishin grinned; maybe it's because of its host's inner desire for that girl. The one he himself has yet to comprehend. The Kishin chuckled, 'I kinda miss her company. Shall we play with her?'

Kishin Kid raised his hands and snapped his fingers. The Clowns instantly rushed forward in waves to attack. Everyone was quickly in motion, Meisters did their Soul Resonance with their weapons and Witches cast barriers and attacks. The Spartoi worked closely together to get to the Kishin aided by Chrona, Loup and the Beildschmidt brothers. Chrona wielded both Ragnarok and Armageddon. She put use of her training with the brothers and was able to open a path for the Spartoi with her improved Screech Alpha. The Spartoi rushed forward, Maka gave her a quick thanks. There was an explosion nearby and Chrona glimpsed Loup using Magic Resonance with the Thompson sisters. He seemed to be surrounded by sparks of lightning as he charged another attack. She also caught sight of Belmont barreling through a throng of Clowns aided by his elder twin. The two kept switching positions as Meister and Weapon when needed to fight their enemies. She was still curious if those twins had a Meister or not.

Chrona snapped out of her muse when a shadow loomed over her. She quickly raised Armageddon and shot a couple of rounds before slicing the large Clown with her Black Swords (Gunblade for Armageddon). A shout nearby made her turn to see a couple of fellow fighters surrounded. Chrona quickly placed Armageddon on the magnetic plate on her back then used her free hand to point at the pair of fallen fighters, 'Thorny Barrier!'

Black thorny vines that glow a purple hue appeared surrounding the pair of fighters and protected them from the three attacking Clowns. A few of the vines whipped about attacking the Clowns and shredding their skin. The Clowns flew back when a Screech Alpha hit them. The barrier vanished and the fighters quickly got up, nodded their thanks then resumed fighting.

'_Chrona! You're amazing!_' said Ragnarok awed.

'We'll talk later!' she replied as she spun around in time to cut a couple of Clowns in half with Ragnarok.

'_Chrona, you are at a disadvantage if you wield us. Let Ragnarok wield me!'_ said Armageddon.

'What? No, I can handle this,' said Chrona as she raised a hand and cast 'Rain of Thorns' which was an attack where black pieces of what looked like chess pieces, which resembles a Dragon with its sharp tail pointing down, raining down on nearby Clowns.

Ragnarok began to notice what his brother had noticed, '_Chrona! Listen to Don! Hand him over and I'll fight! You can focus on using magic and let me handle the usual non-magical attack!_'

'But-'

Chrona dropped Ragnarok as he glowed and transformed, he gave her an annoyed look, 'Tsk, listen to your elders brat! This is no time to be stubborn!'

He grabbed Armageddon off her back then began attacking any nearby Clowns. Chrona huffed and cast another Rain of Thorns attack because it seemed effective and proved helpful. She also used Dragon Arrows to impale Clowns and immobilize them so that the others could destroy the Clowns. Ragnarok didn't stray far and fought the Clowns using basic skills and brute strength. Since he and his brother are weapons, they couldn't perform a stable Soul Resonance. Ragnarok tried to find the Kishin and the Spartoi but there were too many enemies surrounding him. He cussed and head shot a Clown.

* * *

Belmont slashed the Clown in front of him in half. He took a moment to look around to asses their situation and he cursed under his breath when he realized they're being pushed back, 'Niisan, where's Maka?'

'_10 meters, 3 O'clock!_'

Belmont quickly headed toward the direction and saw her in the middle of a crowd of Clowns. He jumped into the fray to aid her and she seemed startled by his intrusion for a moment, 'T-thanks Reiji-san!'

'Maka, the others are being overwhelmed. We're going to need Soul's help, it's time we try the Chain Resonance. I'm gonna start Madness Fusion,' as he dropped his brother who instantly returned to human form and had a shocked expression on his face as he stared at his twin.

'Belmont?'

'I'm sorry niisan. But I can't go all out with my Madness Fusion with you.'

'But you're unstable without my aid! We're Zero and Infinity! We balance each other!' said Damont his voice hitched slightly.

'I know that but I don't want you to use Madness Fusion. You're practically useless here, your ability will instantly repel the Insanity Wavelength.'

Damont slouched forward, 'Otouto… that's cruel of you.'

'Besides… I think you've recovered enough to use Zero Zone again. You use it when we got close to the Kishin.'

'Hai…'

Belmont fingered the pendant on his chest, 'Fifteen minutes… Let's hope we don't have to take that long to draw him out. Just focus on destroying as many Clowns as we can. Black*Star, find Chrona and inform her.'

Black*Star who had joined them gave a curt nod then ran off to find the Dragon Witch. He found her helping a fellow witch up after being knocked down, 'Oi Chrona!'

'Black*Star?'

'Reiji said it's time!'

She nodded her head and told the Witch to spread the words. The Witch nodded and then flew off asking others to spread the news along the way. Chrona searched for Ragnarok and called him over, 'Ragnarok! It's time for Chain Resonance!'

Ragnarok ran to her and transformed. The girl caught both Ragnarok and Armageddon. The Witches had instantly switched to defensive and tried to protect every Meisters available to give them time to do the Chain Resonance. Chrona turned when Loup landed beside her, he gave her a nod, 'You and me, partner. We should do fine with lighting and sound wave attacks.'

Chrona nodded. She was nervous because she had never done a Chain Resonance before but Belmont had briefly told her that she should do fine because she had mastered a Soul Resonance with both Ragnarok and Armageddon recently. _A Chain Resonance should be easy for you. You're a dual weapon Meister now so trying to synchronize your soul wavelength and someone else's should be a piece of cake as long as you don't have a strained relationship with the other person._

Maka tightened her grip on Soul as Black*Star returned and gave her a cheeky grin, 'You ready Soul?'

Soul grinned as a piano materialized in front of him, '_Yeah. I'm gonna play a cool music for you guys, one that fits a cool battle like this.'_

'I bet this is the first huge scale Chain Resonance ever done,' aid Maka with a nervous grin.

As Soul began playing the piano in a rhythm familiar to him, every Meisters began to feel a slight strum to their Soul Wavelengths. The Meisters knew when it was time to resonate their Soul Wavelengths and they did it in sync which amazed the Witches. Belmont was the only one not participating in the Chain Resonance and had used Madness Fusion to increase his power and speed. The Clowns paused momentarily when they felt the instant change in the atmosphere and in a blink of an eye, the tables has turned and it was now the Clowns who are overwhelmed. It only took them a good ten minutes to destroy more than a half of the Clowns' number and at the reduced threat, the Witches had began preparing their Soul Protect spell.

Chrona had worked remarkably well with Loup considering it was their first time fighting side by side. Their combination of lighting and sound wave attacks had helped immensely at destroying a huge number of Clowns. Black*Star had partnered with Maka and did their usual tactical attacks with Maka occasionally leading and Black*Star following close. Belmont stuck close to them and gave order to Soul on when it's best to change his rhythm so that they could keep up the connection a little longer.

* * *

Not far from the battlefield, a snow shifted and a pale blue hand emerged. It soon followed by a familiar zombie face and he sputtered slightly at the snow falling inside his mouth as he dragged himself out. He brushed the snow off his shoulders and clothes and the he dug out a silver bow, 'Lucky I didn't lose you. You okay?'

'_Yes, I'm fine Sid-san._'

Sid looked around him, 'Looks like I just missed them, I better hurry. Can't let Shinigami-sama's sacrifice go to waste.'

'_Find my brothers._'

Sid nodded then ran off toward the raging battle. He had to hurry so that he could fulfill Shinigami-sama's last mission for him. Sid tried to ignore the sorrow of losing the Shinigami who had been his mentor, teacher and leader.

_When Sid opened his eyes, he was lying on his back. He sat up with a groan and looked around him. He was devastated to see fellow fighters had fallen. He saw Shinigam-sama and Stein still fighting the Kishin but could clearly see that the latter is at his limits. Sid was startled when he felt a jab to his ribs and he turned to see Excalibur poking his side with his cane, 'Baka! You're finally awake!'_

_ 'E-Excalibur… how's the situation?'_

_ 'Baka! Can you not see how dire our situation is? We have to retreat.'_

_ Sid clenched his fists and his body shuddered, 'Damn it…'_

_ Excalibur placed a small paw on his shoulder, 'Baka… this is expected. Death is not as strong as he was before and of course the Kishin has more advantage. Contact that foolish mask-wearing friend of yours and ask him to teleport the survivors somewhere safe.'_

_ 'What are you planning?'_

_ 'Oho, as a weapon made for a Hero, I shall stay and valiantly fight the Kishin and make an opening for you all to escape.'_

_ There was a big explosion and Sid looked up to see Shinigami-sama standing in front of Stein, who seemed unconscious, with his shoulders slouched forward. In his hand was a silver bow he had never seen before. The Kishin was nowhere to be seen and Sid briefly wondered where Spirit was. Shinigami-sama looked over his shoulder, 'Sid-kun… good, you're awake… take Stein and everyone with you.'_

_ 'But Shinigami-sama-'_

_ 'Hurry Sid. I do not want more of you to die here. At least leave until reinforcement come and fight again… aid them.'_

_ 'I-if you wish…' said Sid reluctantly as he picked up Stein. He searched the man's pocket and was both surprised and relieved to find a compact mirror still in tact which he finds a mystery. He tapped the mirror and wrote the code number to reach Tezca. The mirror shimmered and Tezca's bunny masked face appeared._

_ 'SID! You guys okay? I was worried I didn't hear from any of you! I can't reach Azusa too. The Insane Wavelength is somehow disrupting Enrique's wavelength.'_

_ 'Tezca… we need help. Evacuation. How soon can your team come here and get us?'_

_ 'We can go now, we've made early preparations!'_

_ Shinigami-sama nodded, 'Good, get here now before the Kishin comes back.'_

_ 'Where's the Kishin? And Spirit? What happened to him?' asked Sid._

_ 'Spirit-kun is hopefully fine… the Kishin had disrupted our wavelengths and I couldn't touch him. I lost him somewhere in the fray…' said Shinigami-sama as he looked behind him at the few numbers of people who are still standing and helping the survivors._

_ 'The Kishin?'_

_ 'Blasted him back with Rinrei-chan. He'll recover from the paralysis soon. That last shot I made used up most of my strength… Here, you take her. She has an anti-demon wavelength that could momentarily paralyze the Kishin or disrupt his wavelength.'_

_ 'W-what about you? You're weaponless!'_

_ Excalibur pointed his cane at the Zombie, 'Baka! Did you forget? I am staying with Death!'_

_ 'And Sid-kun, don't look down on my ability to fight empty-handed. I'm not human after all ' Shinigami-sama joked lightly with a small smile. His face then turned serious, 'I have a mission for you Sid-kun.'_

_ Sid perked up, 'What is it Shinigami-sama?'_

_ 'Make sure you deliver Rinrei-chan to either Belmont-kun or Kid-kun… only those two can use her full potential.'_

_ Sid nodded and turned to see a few portals appeared and the survivors were rushed through the portal. Tezca ran to him and helped him carry Stein and Marie. He gazed at Shinigami-sama and nodded, 'Good luck, Shinigami-sama.'_

And that was the last time Sid saw him. After helping the survivors evacuate and hide the remaining ones, who are willing to continue fighting, into underground burrows dug by the werebeasts he had left and moved under the snow to locate where the Kishin was, assuming that the reinforcements would be fighting the Kishin.

Sid paused when he saw the explosions and flashes of lights, then he continued to run toward that direction.

* * *

Soul could feel himself getting tired, his fingers sleek with sweat and cold sweat trailed down his face. His chest began to throb at the increase of pressure coming from the insanity trying to invade him. The _Demon_ was chuckling and mocking about how he needs the insanity's power after all He kept taunting Soul, telling him to just give in to madness. Soul gritted his teeth, '_Maka, I'm at my limit here. There's just too many rhythms to tune into. And I think the Kishin caught onto our plan!_'

Maka caught Belmont's eyes, 'Reiji-san!'

Belmont nodded, 'Okay, everyone cancel your connection now!'

The Meisters released their linked connection. A few of them had fell on their knees exhausted and overwhelmed by the sudden loss of power and the pressure of insanity Most of them were exhausted that they could barely stand and had to be assisted by their weapons who returned to human form. Those who are extremely weakened were instantly consumed by insanity and had transformed into a Clown. Maka nervously looked at the exhausted fighters then at the remaining and new Clowns who were chuckling as if not bothered by their small number.

Everyone tensed and looked up when the Kishin who had appeared clapped his hands, 'Bravo! It was entertaining to see you humans fight for your survival. But you're no match against the power of insanity! We're limitless! And as long as there are negative emotions we will never cease to exist!'

Belmont shifted on his feet, 'Maka, I've got about three minutes left. Try to recover some of your strength for a Kishin Hunt. I'll try to draw him close. Niisan, you just be ready.'

'Reiji-san, wait-'

'Belmont?!' cried Damont alarmed when he saw his twin was ready to move.

The younger Beildschmidt ignored them and leaped off high and then swung his arms, sending blue flames flying in arcs at the Kishin who split the flame only with a downward swing of his arm. Belmont flinched when he felt the familiar sting of insanity clawing at his mind as a small shock wave from the Kishin's downward swing hit him. He could hear Damont shouting for him to return but ignored him. He clenched his fists and blue flames appeared and then formed to sword shapes. With a roar he rushed at the Kishin who was grinning excitedly.

'Damn it! He's gonna get consumed by madness!' said Damont.

Maka tried her best to follow the swift movements of the two fighters with her eyes but they were too quick that all she saw are blurs and bursts of blue flames. She noticed the Clowns didn't move and stood rooted staring at the fight between their master and Belmont. Maka tried to slow her erratic heart as she tried to catch sight of the elusive Kishin. _We just need to buy time so that the Witches could prepare themselves to cast Soul Protect on him. When they're ready, we need to distract him long enough to keep him still._

There was suddenly an explosion close to them and Damont without hesitant had run toward the crater and fell on his knees beside his twin. Belmont groaned and his body trembled, 'Damn it Belmont you're so damn reckless and stupid!'

Damont gritted his teeth and pressed a palm against his twin's forehead and neutralized the insanity lingering on him. He watched silently as his twin returned to normal and let out a relieved sigh. Belmont weakly opened his eyes a growled, 'Damn… he's strong…'

'Well duh! He possessed a God!' said Damont.

Maka gasped when Kishin Kid suddenly appeared in front of her and slammed a foot against her chest, knocking out the air in her lungs and sending her crashing onto the snow covered ground. She got up coughing and gasping trying to get air in her lungs.

'_Maka?!_' asked Soul concerned.

'I'm okay, just got the wind knocked out.'

'What the Hell are you doing Maka? Focus!' cried Black*Star as he confronted the Kishin using his shadow clone skill. The Kishin was unfazed by the after images though and was able to guess which one is the real Black*Star and had sent him crashing with a finger pointed at him.

'Tch, you humans are pathetically weak! I was hoping for some fun but you bore me!' said Kishin Kid with a sigh.

Maka appeared to his right ready to swing. Everyone gasped and stare in horror when he caught the blade of her Scythe between his pointer and middle finger. He glanced at her with a bored expression, 'Such low level attack won't even scratch me.'

Maka flinched when black sparks appeared around Soul and her skin stung at the contact. The stinging suddenly changed to a blinding pain and both Meister and weapon screamed in pain. Black*Star watched with wide eyes as Maka flung back and crashed into a wall of ice. Soul slipped from her slack fingers and fell first followed by his Meister who landed beside him, 'MAKA! SOUL! Oi Kid! How long are you gonna let this creep use you as a meat suit huh?!'

The ninja tensed when Kishin Kid appeared in front of him with a mad grin, his right hand shot up and grabbed the ninja's face, 'Shinigami-kun is not available.'

At that moment, all Black*Star could see is a swirl of madness trying to consume him whole. He clenched his fists and willed the madness away. The swirling black mass that clouded his vision vanished and he could see the Kishin's grinning face, 'Ho? That was quick.'

Black*Star ducked, 'Don't underestimate me you fuckin' God wannabe!'

Kishin Kid tilted his head to the side to dodge the fist aimed for his face. He chuckled and reached forward and tapped the teenager's forehead. The teenager flung back and rolled on the snow. Tsubaki flew from his grip and landed a couple meters away, '_Black*Star!_'

As Kishin Kid took a step forward black vines sprout out of the snow and latched onto his limbs. He looked down at the snow curiously then back up when he felt Chrona's presence. The young Witch glared down at him, her black wings flapping behind her. Armageddon had pulled Black*Star up and dropped Maka next to the ninja where she stumbled slightly. Maka looked depressed as she stared at Soul in Armagedon's hand, her hands still tingle with pain after she tried to pick him up but had to drop him when he felt hot to touch, 'W-why can't I touch him?'

Chrona narrowed her eyes, 'What have you done?!'

The Kishin chuckled, 'You can't make a wonderful melody when two rhythms don't match.'

'Tch, so he disrupted their synchronized wavelengths huh?' muttered Belmont.

'Leave this to me,' said Damont as he went to help.

Chrona saw Damont went to Maka and he placed a hand on her shoulder and the other on Soul. The two glowed and then he said something to Maka and the girl tentatively held her weapon. She sighed when there was no negative effect on the two partners anymore. Chrona returned her attention back to the Kishin who was still smiling.

'Release Kid-kun and leave his body Kishin!'

Kishin Kid shrugged his shoulders, 'Sorry darling, but I kinda like this body. It's a rare opportunity that I cannot resist and waste. And he's good looking too, that's a bonus!'

The vines tightened and pulled his arms down. He tested their strength by tugging on his restraints. He tilted his head slightly and smiled at Chrona, 'Now, now, watch it with the restraints. You don't want to harm this body do you? The pain you inflict on me, he feels it too you know.'

'I-I said… release Kid-kun!' cried Chrona as she rushed forward.

'_Chrona_!' cried Ragnarok alarmed when she swung him up and let him stuck to the magnet trapped on her back.

Maka gasped, 'Chrona-chan, don't!'

Just as Chrona got closer, the vines restraining Kishin Kid broke and he raised his hands (which he had his pointer and middle fingers pointing at her). Chrona had her hands in front of her too and they glowed purple. A magical circle appeared in front of her as she cast Rain of Thorns the same moment Kishin Kid shot some energy bullets at her which she dodged. The black thorns hit the Kishin but he ignored them and his gaze followed Chrona as she sharply veered to the left. He stumbled back when an energy bullet from Armageddon hit his head which was followed by Black*Star's elbow slamming into his back, 'Hissatsu Kokusei Big Wave!'

Just as he flew upward, Maka rushed at him, leaped up spinning then slammed the back of her Scythe down onto his back. He crashed onto the ground creating a small crater. Maka quickly retreated to a safe distance as Chrona cast a spell, 'Dragon Drill!'

A long black dragon flew out of the magic circle and roared as it swirled down and crashed into Kishin Kid's chest. Everyone waited nervously for the Kishin to rise from the cloud dust. A chill ran down their spines as a hysterical laughter filled the air. When the dust cloud cleared, the Kishin was lying flat on his back. He floated up still laughing and once he was upright he swept an arm, 'THE HELL WAS THAT?! IS THAT ALL YOU'VE GOT?'

'Not quite, we were just buying some time,' said Maka as she wiped the blood on her chin with the back of her hand.

The Kishin's eyes widened when he realized he was surrounded by Witches. The remaining Clowns had somehow melted to a puddle of water while the Kishin was distracted fighting. Before he could move Chrona once again restrained him with black vines and at that moment the Witches threw in their Soul Protect spell. The Kishin let out an enraged roar and the wind swirled madly around him but it doesn't affect the magical balls flying toward him. Chrona clenched her fist and the vines tugged hard to restrain him as he fought hard to escape. Some of the vines snapped and Chrona summoned more vines to restrain him.

'Hold him still Chrona! We need a few more seconds!' said Belmont. He watched the Kishin fell on one knee as the Soul Protect began to take effect and repel the Insanity Wavelength from Kid's soul.

'NOT A CHANCE!' cried the Kishin and everyone skidded or tumbled back when a white light exploded from him.

Chrona yelped as she was sent reeling back. When she opened her eyes she gasped as she didn't have the chance to dodge the Kishin as he flew straight at her. She couldn't help but blush madly as he wrapped his left arm around her waist and pulled her into a tight embrace, pinning her right arm to her side. His right hand cupped the back of her head and she tried to push him back with her free hand, 'W-what are you-'

'All I need is the final trigger and Shinigami-kun's dormant powers will explode. I want that power!' he said with a grin. Chrona's mind went a total blank when he pulled her closer and his lips crushed against hers. It wasn't what she expected and he was gentle too for someone who forced a kiss onto her. The Kishin grinned at the explosion of emotions coming from Kid. _He's easier to consume when he's emotionally unstable._

The Kishin went into the young Shinigami's subconscious. He snapped his fingers and Kid appeared in a swirl of black mist. He grinned when he felt the waves of despair coming from the teenager. _Good, he's breaking apart._ He waved a hand and Chrona appeared in front of him, 'Let's play a little game to torture our favorite Shinigami-kun, shall we? The deeper he falls, the more delicious it is to devour him.'

* * *

Kid was conscious most of the time while the Kishin used his body as its vessel. He felt helpless as the Kishin had killed many people, some he knows and other new faces who he had guessed were recruited to help stop the Kishin. The young Shinigami was still feeling utter sorrow and despair after the revelation of Shinigami-sama's death. And now he felt angry at himself for not being strong enough to prevent the Kishin from controlling his body and shoved him deep into his consciousness where he is unable to do anything.

Kid felt an unfamiliar fear when he saw Chrona and his friends. He had fought hard, trying to break through but the Kishin was stronger. He felt a twinge in his heart at the fear in Chrona's face as she looked at him and then he was shocked at what the Kishin was doing that his mind had turned blank. Blackness swirled around him and when he opened his eyes he was in an empty white plane. He heard a gasp and turned to face Chrona. She looked around confused and curious then her eyes landed on Kid who was staring at her with disbelief. He tensed when he saw the Kishin who looked like him standing behind her with a grin. He wanted to warn her but he was too slow.

Chrona was about to run to him but the Kishin grabbed her arm and had her pressed against his chest. His arms wrapped around her pinning her arms to her side. The girl struggled, 'L-let me go!'

'Chrona-san!' cried Kid as he ran toward her. Blinding rage and helplessness increasing in him at the sight. This wouldn't happen if he was stronger.

'Kid-kun!'

Chrona tensed when the Kishin holding her chuckled, one hand grabbed her face and tilted her head up. She tried to move away when he leaned forward and nuzzled her cheek, 'She's mine Shinigami-kun.'

Kid's eye widened with anger and he gritted his teeth when he remembered what the Kishin had done moments ago but that somehow felt like an illusion. He growled, 'DON'T TOUCH HER!'

Chrona squeaked when she felt lips and teeth scraped the skin on the nape of her neck then up to her ear. Tears stung her eyes; she doesn't like the fear and unfamiliar discomfort churning in her belly caused by whoever is her captor. She squirmed against his grip, trying to get away from her captor's mouth, 'K-Kid-kun!'

Kid had an arm reaching forward, 'Chrona-san!'

'Despair, sorrow, jealousy, anger, guilt, fear… Let negative emotions manifest and consume you Shinigami-kun and drag you deeper and deeper into madness where you can't escape,' whispered the Kishin.

'LET HER GO!' roared Kid as he approached.

Chrona watched captivated as the Sanzu Lines began to hum and glow on his head that she didn't realize the Kishin had pushed her forward. Kid's eyes widened when he felt himself move out of his control. His world turned grey as his hand went through Chrona's chest, her warm blood splattered onto him. His arm moved without his consent and pulled itself out of her and the girl gasped in pain. Her blood quickly pooling under their feet. She stared at him with wide eyes and her hand shakily clutched onto him, 'K-Kid-kun… why?'

'No… I didn't… no…'

The Kishin giggled, 'Oh dear… what have you done Shinigami-kun? I thought you wanted to save her.'

Kid fell on his knees with Chrona in his arms, 'No, I didn't… It wasn't me…'

'What are you saying? Look at yourself. Look at your hands! Tell me whose blood covered your hands Shinigmi-kun!'

Chrona gurgled his name as the life faded in her eyes, tears streaming down the side of her pale face. Kid tensed, 'C-Chrona?'

The Kishin laughed as he watched the young Shinigami fall deeper into despair as he cradled Chrona's limp body. He was staring at his bloody hand in shock. Kid looked up when he realized the Kishin was standing in front of him with a mad grin. Kid doesn't seem to realize the increasing level of power surrounding him as he stared at the Kishin with dulling eyes. The Kishin reached a hand forward, 'Surrender to madness.'

Kid found it hard to breath and his strength left him. He was beginning to feel cold and numb as the hand came closer to his face.

'Snap out of it son of Death! This is an illusion!' cried a voice.

The Kishin paused and turned around, 'Tch, what the hell are you doing here?'

Scelus glared at the Kishin, 'Doing my job.'

* * *

Kishin Kid growled when Chrona was snatched from him. The girl seemed to be in a daze as she blinked her eyes owlishly. Ragnarok was asking her questions (_Oi_ _Chrona? What the Hell happened? What did that bastard do?! And what the fuck is this retard doing here?!_) which she ignored. Scelus raised his free hand and Kishin Kid tried to resist the invisible restraints forcing his arms to fall straight on his sides. Scelus glanced down at the crowd below him who were still trying to figure out where the Kishin had disappeared, 'Soul Protect! Do it now!'

Everyone's head snapped up and the Witches did as commanded and cast Soul Protect on the immobilized Kishin. They were obviously shocked and terrified to see Asura but they did as told because it was a chance for them to suppress the Kishin's power.

Kishin Kid glared at Scelus, 'Scelus?! How did you-'

'Like you, my power comes from Insane Wavelength,' said Scelus with a smirk, 'You shouldn't have underestimated me. I was created as a vessel to contain and suppress insanity therefore it is also my source of power. I think I owe you a thank you. Without a body, I cannot suppress insanity but with this temporary body, it's not a problem.'

Chrona snapped out of her daze and she looked up at her savior and tensed, 'A-Asura?!'

Scelus made a disgusted face, 'Don't put me in the same boat as that moron! I'm Scelus! Scelus I tell ya!'

'Eh? S-Scelus? Then who's that?' asked Chrona pointing at Kishin Kid.

'Duh! The Kishin who possessed your boyfriend.'

'Kishin? W-wait! What? B-b-b-b-boyfriend?!'

Scelus released Chrona and pushed her aside, 'Belmont, take the shot once I consumed the Kishin!'

Belmont grumbled, 'You don't need to tell me.'

He grabbed the bow from Sid who had finally joined them. Belmont smiled at the silver bow in his hand. Damont who was next to him stared at the bow with awe. Sid sighed and fell on his knees, 'There's two shots left. The first one Shinigami-sama used to push the Kishin back to give us time to evacuate the remaining survivors…'

'You did well Sid-senpai. Leave this to us,' said Damont as he placed a hand on his twin's shoulder and the two formed a Soul Resonance.

'Everyone get ready! Once Scelus absorbed the insanity from Death the Kid, that's our chance! He'll be momentarily weakened. Maka get ready with a Kishin hunt!'

'O-okay!' said Maka. Her mind was reeling at the sudden change of plan. She was still trying to process how things had changed so quickly.

Belmont pulled back the golden string and charged, 'Niisan, keep the insane wavelength away from me. I'm gonna charge up a super anti-demon attack with neechan.'

Rinrei's voice echoed in their heads, '_I'm so proud of you boys… take care of my son… I love you._'

'Hey, you! You might wanna catch him when he falls,' said Scelus as he glanced at the still flustered Chrona with a smirk.

Chrona nodded her head, 'H-hai!'

Once the Witches had done casting the Soul Protect which had left them breathless and exhausted, Scelus rushed forward and grabbed Kishin Kid's head. His eyes began to glow white and the scarves flying about around him wrapped around the Kishin to keep him still. Scelus grinned madly, 'I'm going to devour every last bit of you!'

The Kishin smirked, 'Keh, you'll go mad with this amount of insane wavelength! Just like before! There's no end for this orchestra of insanity that I've composed!'

Scelus chuckled, 'True… but you forgot one thing.'

The Kishin blinked, 'What?'

'Death the Kid is now a full-fledged Shinigami and Soul Eater Evans is a full-fledged Death Scythe. You know what that means Kishin?'

Kishin Kid narrowed his eyes, 'No way… it's not going to work.'

'I believe my punishment has an advantage afterall.'

'DAMN YOU!' the Kishin's eyes glowed white as well and everyone had to shut their eyes as both Godly beings began to glow a bright white. A deafening silence engulfed them then followed by a high pitched ringing in everyone's ears which made them grimaced in discomfort. The light then faded like a flash of lightning. Chrona gasped and dove straight down to catch Kid's limp body as he fell. Scelus seemed to be struggling for control as he grabbed his head and face contorted in pain.

'Reiji-san?' asked Maka.

'Not yet!'

'Hah! You can't even contain me! You're so stupid Scelus!' cried the Kishin with a mad grin. His eyes widened when he realized he still have no control over his current vessel.

'Now?' asked Black*Star as he readied his Chain Scythe.

Belmont's eyes narrowed as he took aim, 'Now.'

He released the string and a white-yellow beam shot off toward the Kishin hitting him square in the chest. The Kishin let out a howl of pain when the arrow hit him and his back arched. Maka quickly flew off toward the Kishin, Black*Star following closely behind to back her up. When she was above the Kishin, she grabbed Soul and raised him high as she charged a Kishin Hunt attack, _let's hope it'll work!_ The Kishin glared at her as he watched her swung the Kishin Hunt, he smirked, 'Too slow.'

Maka gasped when he vanished from her sight. She looked at Chrona when she heard Black*Star shouted a warning, 'Behind you Chrona!'

Chrona squeaked and looked over her shoulder in time to see the Kishin trying to grab Kid from her, 'Hand him over!'

Chrona hugged Kid closer to her and tried to evade him. The Kishin flinched back when a bullet hit his shoulder and he growled at Armageddon. He swept a hand and everyone on the ground was knocked off their feet by a shock wave He then rushed at Chrona and grabbed Kid but paused. He cursed and released the still unconscious Shinigami, 'Damn… can't get him with the Soul Protect still on him.'

His gaze fell on Belmont who was getting up, _of course! He's perfect!_ He flew straight down toward Belmont. Damont saw their enemy diving toward the ground and he looked around and realized he had been knocked a few meters away from his twin. He gasped when he saw the crazed look on the Kishin's face as he dove straight toward his younger twin. Damont scrambled to his feet and ran toward his brother frantically, 'BELMONT!'

Belmont looked up in time to see the Kishin's approaching form. He cursed, 'Shit!'

He screamed in pain as the Kishin grabbed his head and tried to invade his mind. He could feel Scelus trying to restrain the Kishin too. Belmont clawed at the Kishin's arms, his vision swam and things around him start to look bizarre. His veins showed around his eyes, neck and arms. Black tribal symbols began to appear crawling up from his neck to his face and wrists up his arms. His dark hair began to turn white. The pendant hanging against his shattered and the pieces fell. He screamed louder when the pain increased as he resisted the Kishin's urge to control him.

'_You're not getting him!_' growled Scelus as he grabbed the black mass and tried to pull it out of Belmont's soul.

'**_You should quit being a good guy Scelus! That's not your job! You're _**_Scelus** afterall! The bearer of sins! That's what your name means anyway! SIN! You're not meant to be one of the good guys!**' _said the Kishin.

'_Sometimes… a name doesn't make the person! It's his desires and the choices he made!_'

The Kishin gasped when it realized it was being pulled back, '_What?!_'

Scelus narrowed his eyes, '_I choose to do what's right!_'

The Kishin saw an opening and it chuckled, '**_Then, I choose to fulfill my desire_**_!_'

Damont caught his brother as he stumbled back. Scelus stepped back and panted for air. He blinked his eyes, 'W-what?'

'Belmont!? Belmont? Otouto, please open your eyes!' said Damont anxiously after he lowered his brother to the ground. His eyes scanned the black marks on his brother that had yet to fade. He looked up at Scelus, 'What happened?!'

'I… I don't know.'

Scelus' eyes widened when he realized the Kishin was no longer trapped in him, 'Get away from him!'

Damont was caught by surprise when Belmont's hand suddenly shot up and grabbed him by his throat at the same time Scelus was thrown back. He watched as Belmont opened his eyes and stared at his twin's red eyes that swirled with madness, 'N-no…'

Belmont's stoic face broke to a mad grin, '**You should've just kill me back then.**'

'B-Bel…mont…' choked Damont as black spots appeared in his vision at the lack of air. The memory of his younger brother when they were kids flashed in his mind. Belmont was crying and begging him to kill him. But it was the only request he would never fulfill. The one promise he refuses to keep. There's no way he'll kill his brother. Belmont is the only family he has left. The only person he loves. Damont's hand gripped Belmont's wrist weakly and he smiled as tears streamed down his face, 'I-it's okay… lil bro… I gotcha…'

Belmont's eyes widened for a moment and then narrowed again. The Kishin growled as he pressed a hand on his left face, '**Damn you humans and your attachments…**'

And that one moment when Damont saw his brother was all he needed, at that moment the Kishin's grip on his throat slackened. Damont grabbed his brother's head startling the Kishin, 'ZERO PSYCHOSIS!'

The Kishin screeched in pain as it was forcefully expelled from its current host. Everyone stared with wide fearful eyes at the huge black mass floating in the air above the twins. Damont hugged his brother protectively and glared at the black mass. It's red eyes narrowed and it let out an enraged roar and everyone flinched. Chrona instinctively covered Kid's prone body with herself to protect him. She was starled when he gasped, his eyes popped open and his back arching off the ground.

'Kid-kun!'

She raised her right arm to cover her eyes when the Sanzu Lines shone a bright white light. Ragnarok transformed to his human form and pulled her away from the Shinigami, 'Watch out!'

Everyone covered their face as the light grew brighter and they could hear the Kishin screeching. Then suddenly everyone felt a force hitting them and they were knocked off their feet. Chrona struggled against Ragnarok's strong grip, 'Kid-kun?!'

The Shinigami was floating in the air. His eyes were glowing white and three glowing circles were floating above his head like Halos. Liz and Patty were thrilled to see him and the almost familiar sight, '_His Shinigami powers are awakened!_'

'The birth of a new Shinigami,' said Scelus as he stared at Kid with awe.

The bright light faded in a flash and Damont quickly yelled an order, 'MAKA! KISHIN HUNT, **NOW**!'

Maka blinked her eyes quickly but heard the desperation in the man's voice. She shifted her stance and grip on her Death Scythe. She activated a Kishin Hunt and ran at the writhing black mass, 'HAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!'

The Kishin let out an ear piercing screech when the Scythe's blade slashed at it but not completely cutting it in half. It began to mend the gap where it was cut but it was slow. Damont's eyes widened, 'The Kishin has been weakened! Everyone attack with your strongest anti-demon attack!'

'But some of us are too exhausted…' said a nearby Meister.

Damont cursed but his gaze shifted to his twin when Belmont weakly clutched onto his shirt. His twin gave a feeble nod, 'Bel-'

'Let me do it… We need to end this…'

Damont gritted his teeth, and held his twin's hand tightly, 'Don't… don't kill yourself.'

'Idiot… I'm _Infinity_. I won't wear myself out. Help me with this niisan,' muttered Belmont as he shut his eyes.

Damont arranged his twin so his back was against his chest. He kissed his twin's head and then let his chin rest at the top of his twin's head as his hands gripped both of Belmont's hands, 'Just tell me when you're ready to go.'

Belmont took in a deep breath; he focused on the hundreds of Meister souls surrounding them then let out a long quiet sigh. He nodded, 'I'm ready.'

Damont glared at the Kishin which had its focus on Maka as she went at it again with a Kishin Hunt. Black*Star had joined the battle to aid her. In the corner of his eyes he saw Sid running toward Kid with Rinrei gripped in his hand. Damont helped his twin raise his hands and then clapped the hands together in front of him. A powerful shock wave spread out from the twins and hit every Meisters who are ready to fight. The shock wave didn't knock them off but they felt their strength had returned. The Mesiters charged their attacks and ran toward the Kishin hitting it with their strongest anti-demon attack. It roared and flinched with every hit. When it retaliated it's movements were slow and it couldn't attack them at all as almost every part of its being was hit by an attack.

Sid was panting when he reached Kid as the Shinigami's feet touched the ground. The Shinigami turned to the zombie and held out his right hand. Sid handed him the silver bow and nodded, 'One last shot.'

'I will not let it go to waste,' said Kid. His voice sounded so otherworldly to the zombie who had distanced himself.

Kid pulled the string and took aim. Rinrei's voice guiding him, '_Breathe son. When you're ready to release the arrow, breathe out slowly._'

Kid shut his and he imagined his father, mother and foster father was there giving him support: Eibon and Death's hands on his shoulder and Rinrei guiding his aim. A smile graced his lips when he felt a ghost of a kiss on his cheeks when Rinrei whispered, '_We're so proud of you son._'

Kid opened his eyes revealing his golden eyes, which were shaped like the Shinigami insignia, and gazed at the Kishin. He breathed out and when the Kishin turned to him he released the string. A bright white beam shot out and flew straight at the Kishin, missing every Meisters who were retreating from the Kishin. Kid watched sadly as Rinrei's form shifted to a blue fireball with one small wing to its right. He held it in both hands and raised his gaze to watch the Kishin. The energy beam hit the center of the black mass and it screeched louder. It began to shift about as if it no longer has control over it's form and it fought to keep its form but it was futile. Everyone watched the black mass began to shrink to the shape of a man. It stared at its black hands and shook in anger. It has lost too much energy and there were no fear to feed on. No one was afraid of it. **_NO! This is not supposed to happen! I am strong! I am unstoppable! I am everywhere!_**

The Kishin twitched when it felt a familiar presence behind it and it whirled around to see Scelus floating behind him, 'I'm going to _consume_ you.'

The Kishin swung a fist at Scelus but he caught it easily and he let out a scoff, 'You're too weak to even hurt me with a punch. This is where it ends Kishin.'

Scelus shut his as the Kishin tried to tug its hand back fruitlessly. It screeched as it began to dissolve and absorbed into Scelus' body. **_DAMN YOU SCELUS! I'll corrupt you again! I'll return! I'll definitely destroy this realm with insanity!_**

'Not gonna happen. The Shinigami will reap our souls,' said Scelus as he narrowed his eyes.

The Kishin laughed maniacally,_ **FOOL! I don't have a soul!**_

Scelus' lips lifted to a sad smile, 'Have you forgotten who I am? What I am? I am Scelus, created to imprison the _insanity _of man and Gods. My body is the vessel for my soul. My soul is the _prison_ for insanity. That's why I'm merging you with my soul.'

The Kishin growled, **_you're lying._**

When the last bits of the black mass have disappeared, Scelus turned and stared at Kid, 'We'll see.'

Maka automatically passed Soul to Kid as he walked by and she watched with wide eyes as Soul's appearance changed. The grey part of the scythe had turned black, the red turned grey and the gold turned white. The eye on the scythe remained red though. The blunt spikes at the back of the scythe had turned sharp. Kid floated up in the air with the aid of two jet-like devices shaped like the Shinigami insignia. Scelus smiled and spread his arms, 'It's time. I've been here for far too long…'

'If I reap your soul… will I destroy the Kishin?' asked Kid.

Scelus raised a hand and pressed a thumb into his chest, 'The Kishin in me is trapped in my soul. You kill me now, take my soul and destroy it… it'll destroy the current Kishin but remember young Shinigami. Another Kishin will be born and rise. This is a cycle that will never end as long as there is fear. If those cowardly Gods are merciful and if they care, they may bring me back to life or create another "Scelus" to be the next _Vessel of Sins_. I advice you to befriend him and make him your ally. And a warning… humans are not the only corrupt ones. There are corrupt Gods and they may cause trouble if they have an interest in this world. So you better be prepared…'

Kid nodded, 'I'll remember.'

Scelus' eyes landed on Chrona who was staring up at Kid, 'As one who suffers under the plague of insanity for many years, I find love the best cure. Cherish her young Shinigami. Let her help you heal and fill you with strength.'

A small blush appeared on Kid's cheeks as he raised the Death Scythe and activated a Kishin Hunt. The blade tripled in size and turned glass-like. It's shaped morphed to a shape nearly similar to the hands of an antique grandfather clock with the back of the blades meeting to one sharp point: short blade (hour hand) pointing at 5 o'clock, the long blade (minute hand) pointing at 6 o'clock and the longest blade (seconds hand) pointing at 4 o'clock [_so it's 564 = 'go, roku, shi'. Which can be put as 'korose' meaning 'kill' but hey you guys know that already! Hehehe…_]. Another look at the blade it also resembles the silhouette of a bird flying into the sky.

Scelus' eyes shifted to Maka and he smiled sadly, 'Terra's reincarnation… looks exactly like her.'

Maka couldn't help but feel a twinge of sorrow at Scelus' sad smile. She doesn't have a clue where the feeling came from but she smiled back at him. Scelus return his gaze back to Kid and nodded, 'Do it.'

Kid doesn't hesitate and swung the scythe at the man. His physical body was cut in half by the waist and disintegrated leaving a red soul with white outline and a black spot in the center Kid caught the soul and glared at the moving black blot before crushing the soul there was a tiny screech as the soul burst. Kid opened his hand and stared at his empty palm. He let his hand drop and sighed before turning to the people staring at him. They let out a cheer and everyone celebrated their victory with whoops, tears and hugs. Black*Star rubbed his nose then gave a thumbs up at Kid, Tsubaki was smiling politely next to her Meister as he shouted, 'This is your spotlight Kid. Next time it'll be mine! I'll definitely be a God!'

Kid lowered himself to the ground and Soul transformed to land in front of his Meister stumbling slightly before he straightened and stretched his back, 'Yo! That was kinda cool wasn't it?'

Maka chuckled and punched his chest lightly, 'Yeah… we beat two Kishins in less than two years! You bet it was cool!'

When Kid's feet touched the ground he stumbled when his knees buckled. He was caught by Chrona and she held onto him tightly, 'Kid-kun!'

Kid blushed slightly as his eyes began to shut with exhaustion. Chrona felt so happy that she cried. There are a lot of new feelings for her but at the moment she focused on relief and happiness at Kid's return. She pressed her face into his shoulder, 'O-okaerinasai!'

Kid blinked tiredly and smiled as he raised a hand to give her back a pat, 'Unn, tadaima…'

'Kid!' cried Liz and Patty as they pushed through the crowd to greet their meister. They stopped and smiled when they saw Chrona gave a yelp and fell on her back with an unconscious Kid on top of her. Ragnarok had instantly gone into overprotective brother rage and Armageddon quickly restrained him with Soul and Black*Star's help. Everyone chuckled when Chrona panicked a bit before Damont assured her that he had fallen asleep. Liz leaned against Loup when he came next to her and wrapped an arm around her waist, 'You okay?'

Liz smiled, 'Yeah… I'm okay.'

Loup sighed and kissed her temple, 'Good.'

Belmont groaned as he tried to sit up but unable to move his aching body, 'Alright. Let's head ome and ditch this freezing wasteland before we all get frostbites.'

'Frostbites? The ice bites people?' asked Patty confused as she turned to her sister who sweat dropped and ruffled her hair, 'Uhh, it' when you get really cold that your fingers freeze and fall off… well sorta…'

Patty' eyes sparkled, 'Really?! I didn't know we can-'

'It's a bad thing to happen Pats,' said Loup. He watched amused as the younger Thompson deflated. He grunted when his girlfriend nudged him in the ribs.

Everyone began to move, helping each other up to their feet. Medic Witches rushed about healing serious injuries while the not too serious injuries were quickly cleaned and wrapped and promised to be treated later. They returned to base camp to meet Tezca who had bombarded them with questions. Sid had taken over when Belmont had lost his battle against unconsciousness and Damont was too busy fussing over his brother. The blizzard had calmed the exact moment the Kishin was weakened and everyone was glad for it because they could move quickly.

During the wait to be teleported home, family and friends searched and were reunited. Sid went to Stein and Marie and had given them a summarized report. Maka found her father who was being treated and she was elated to see him sustaining non-life-threatening injuries. He told her how Hanna had saved him before he caught hypothermia when he lay temporarily paralyzed on the snow. The girl thanked the werewolf who only shrugged it off and said she was doing what's right and that she was just glad her little sister, Jenna, didn't get injured. Chrona gripped Kid's hand tightly as he lay on one of the makeshift stretchers. Ragnarok and his brother stood nearby with the younger brother still fuming. Tezca then announced that everything is ready and they'll be teleported to one of Shibusen's spacious training grounds.

Everyone let out a sigh of relief because they're going to leave the biting cold atmosphere soon. They gathered their things and when it was confirmed everyone was ready, the Witches began chanting the teleportation spell. Maka turned to Chrona and grabbed her hand. Chrona was startled but she smiled when it was Maka, who smiled back. Chrona gazed at the sky, 'We're going home Kid-kun.'

* * *

_**Whew! Such a long chapter! I think there's a bit too much fluffiness ans schmoop inserted in this one... I hope you people enjoyed it! One more chapter and this story will finally end! Worry not! I'm planning a sequel!**_


	49. A New Beginning

**A/N:** YAAAAH~ this story is ending here! I hope you enjoyed reading this even though I have never, EVER made plans or plots or drafts for the whole story. Almost everything is done on the spot, where I sat staring at my laptop screen and let my fingers fly over the keyboard, plot bunnies bouncing with sugar high. I'm happy that a lot of people read and reviewed my story! Thank you very much! DOMO ARIGATOU GOZAIMASU MINNA-SAN!

(Fixed some typos and mising words...)

**Disclaimer: **I still don't own Soul Eater... *sobs* but I do own the Original Characters in this story!

* * *

**Chapter Forty Nine: A New Beginning**

Damont gasped and his eyes snapped open as he sat straight in his seat. He stifled a yawn and rubbed his eyes. His hands dropped onto his lap and he stared solemnly at his twin who lay motionless on the bed. There was a light knock on the door and he turned as it opened. Ryanne gave him a smile as she walked in with confidence even though she's blind. She sat the jug of water by the bedside table, 'Why don't you catch some Z's? you're falling asleep every ten minutes you know?'

Damont pouted, 'Not tired.'

'Yeah, yeah, lie all you want. C'mon, stop being stubborn. Belmont won't go anywhere when he wakes up, I'm sure.'

'W-what if he freaks out? You know him… and his episodes,' said Damont reluctantly.

Ryanne nodded as she placed a hand on his shoulder, 'I know… I was your Meister. But it's nothing I can't handle.'

Damont fidgeted on his seat, 'Can't I just sleep here?'

The woman raised a brow and she smirk mischievously, 'On that chair? Or on the same bed with Belmont-kun?'

Damont opened his mouth ready to say what's on his mind when he heard Belmont grumbled, 'Not… a chance…'

The other two turned to him, 'Belmont!'

Belmont grimaced before he opened his eyes, 'Dude… we're not kids anymore. I ain't sharing a bed with niissan.'

The younger twin yelped when his brother practically jumped on him and hugged him tight that his aching muscles protested. Ryanne was giggling as she clasped her hands together, 'Awww~ I wish I could **see** you two now! I'm sure it's adorable! Are you two kissing right now? Cuz you two sure are quiet! Hell, I want to see that!'

'What?! NO!' yelled Belmont as his face flushed. He jumped when Damont pecked his lips before climbing off the bed with a silly grin and he put a finger on his lips. Belmont blushed deeper and pulled the blanket over his head, 'GET. OUT!'

'Aww, but Belmont we missed you!' said Damont still grinning ear to ear.

Ryanne huffed, 'I missed something didn't I?'

Damont chuckled, 'Nope.'

'I knew it! You twins did something **incestuous** didn't you?!' asked Ryanne her voice hinting her excitement.

Belmont bristled, 'I said: _GET OUT_!'

'He's so adorable when he's shy~' said Damont.

'Kyaaah! You two are torturing me!' squealed Ryanne as she cupped her blushing face.

'Niisan! Stop making her excited! And you! Stop screeching like a banshee! I want you two out and let me rest in peace!'

'Keh, You made us worry for three frickin' days and now that you're awake you're kicking us out?!' asked Ryanne irritated.

The younger twin groaned, 'Please! You're crowding me!'

'Fine! Before that, there's something I need to do!' said Ryanne as she grabbed the top of the blanket and pulled it down. Belmont's eyes snapped open and he tried to scramble away when Ryanne grabbed him by the front of his shirt. His heart thundered faster when he thought she was going to show that rare scary side of her when she's pissed off, 'Look, I'm sorry if I pissed you off but I really-'

He was caught off guard when she kissed him passionately. Damont blushed and turned away at the sight with his hands over his eyes, 'I SAW NOTHING!'

Ryanne grinned when she pulled back. She winked, 'I did make a promise.'

Belmont's cheeks were still red as he narrowed his eyes and growled, 'G-get off me…'

The young woman giggled as she pinched his cheek, 'You're such a _tsundere_! Cute!'

'And you're crazy,' Belmont gave her a defiant glare and she backed off when she heard his warning growl, 'Alright, alright, I'm going. We'll be back later to check on you.'

She walked by Damont and pulled his arm, 'C'mon big boy! I'm gonna need help with some cleaning! My apartment is still a mess!'

'Ehh, can't I stay with Belmont?' whined Damont.

'No' said Ryanne and Belmont together.

'I don't want to hear your whining!' said Belmont.

'And I don't want you two to do anything incestuous while I'm not in the same room!' said Ryanne.

Belmont groaned, '**RY**!'

She snickered and stuck out her tongue at him before closing the door. Belmont sighed and rubbed his face with a hand, 'Damn girl. She's just so…. Infuriating!'

He crossed his arms across his chest with a huff and glared at the wall across him. His blush returning when he recalled the two kiss he just received from those two people he cared. He threw his hands up with a groans before sinking into the bed and pulled the blanket over his head again, 'I'm stuck with two weird, crazy idiots!'

Belmont closed his eyes and listen to the sound of people and construction coming from the open window. He could also hear Ryanne ordering his brother around outside the room and he smiled wryly. _Three days huh? I wonder how long it'll take for everyone to recover… Kaito. We need to check up on the kid once I'm back on my feet. Daaaaamn, I'm so tired… guess I'll just go back to sleep_. As he began to fall asleep, the sounds of construction began to go fuzzy and muffled but suddenly there were lots of shouting then a crash. Belmont threw the blanket off him and shouted, 'KEEP IT DOWN WILL YA?! I'M TRYIN' TO SLEEP!'

'Well, I ain't **sorry** for disturbing your beauty sleep!' said a sarcastic voice.

Belmont blinked his eyes, 'W-what the- Ragnarok?!'

Ragnarok got up and dusted his clothes which Belmont noticed was a dust-covered navy blue one piece, the one construction workers wear, 'Though, I'm sorry for makin' that hole in the wall…'

'What the hell are you doing?!'

'What's it look like? I'm helping out with the construction!'

'Construction? More like doing demolition!'

The room's door swung open and crashed against the wall with a loud bang as Damont rushed in. He gaped at the hole in the wall. Ryanne just came to stop behind him, 'What? What's going on?! Is Belmont alright?'

'Chill Ry, I'm fine…' said Belmont. He cringed at the loud noises that entered the room from the huge hole in the wall across him, '… but your apartment isn't.'

'What happened?!' asked Ryanne. She frowned when she felt the wind and Ragnarok's presence. She pointed a finger at Ragnarok's general direction, 'Is that… don't tell me.. you fucking broke through my wall?!'

Ragnarok look abashed, 'Uhh, yeah sorry.'

Belmont grinned when he saw the rage building on the blind girl's face, 'Ohh, this is going to be interesting.'

Damont quickly sensed the danger and tried to calm her, 'Now, now, calm yourself Ryanne. I'm sure he can fix it up. Or maybe we'll call a Witch over and ask her to do her mojo to fix the wall instantly, hmm? How about that? Though I doubt any Witch would be willing to help but a bribe should work and-'

'Shut up Damont!' snapped the woman.

Damont stood straight and saluted, 'H-hai!'

Ryanne marched toward Ragnarok who took a cautious step back when he saw the rage on her face, 'Look lady, I'm sorry and it was an accident. I'll-'

Ragnarok was caught by surprise when the petit woman grabbed him by the front of his shirt and seethed, 'Do you have any fucking idea how much I payed for this apartment?! And the repairs?!'

'Well, she kinda used our money too…' said the twins quietly in the background.

Ragnarok glared at the woman, 'Look, I'm really-'

'I don't want your fucking apology! Fix this by tomorrow!'

'Hey! I'm not your-'

Ryanne swung a fist at his face and hit him square on his right cheek and sent him flying out and crashing into the opposite building startling everyone who was outside and the ones fixing the opposite building. Ryanne took in a deep breath then exhaled slowly, 'Fix this fucking hole or else I'll beat you to a bloody pulp!'

Damont sighed, 'Ahh, she's all riled up…'

'I didn't call her crazy for no reason you know...' said Belmont with a satisfied smirk.

'I know. Hey, Ry? Why don't you go prepare us an early dinner? I'll clean up this mess,' aid Damont as he cautiously approached her.

Ryanne turned around and flipped her hair back over her shoulder with a smile, 'Okay! Hope you guys don't mind mac and cheese!'

After the blind woman left, Damont looked across the building and saw Ragnarok sitting up, 'You okay?'

'Yeah, lucky me I got Black Blood. Damn, that girl got one mean punch!' said Ragnarok as he rubbed his sore jaw.

'Hahaha… yeah, sorry about that. She's got her… explosive moments. Don't mind about the hole though… I'll figure something out.'

'Good, I'm not setting a foot in that place!' said Ragnarok as he got up.

'Can't blame ya. She's scary when she's angry,' said Damont nervously; glancing over his shoulder to make sure she wasn't nearby. He began cleaning the mess in the room and kicked out the rubble. He used his shadow manipulation ability to push out the crooked metal beam out of the room as quietly as he can. Belmont yawned and lay back down on his bed, 'Good luck with that niisan.'

Damont tilted his head and smiled, 'Ah… you're encouraging as always otouto…'

* * *

Maka sighed as she flopped down on the couch and rested her head against the back of the couch, staring at the lazily spinning fan over her head. Her hands reached up to fix her loose ponytail. Soul came in rubbing the sweat off his face with his T-shirt, 'Man, took us a while to clean this place up huh?'

'Yeah, lucky us there's not much damage. Furniture's fine too, so that means we won't spend too much to fix this place up.'

Soul chuckled as he pulled out a bottle of water from the fridge, 'You mean your old man's money?'

Maka lifted her head and gave him a half-hearted glare, 'Hey, I spent most of my allowance on this place!'

'Yeah, I know. Ah, I'm glad we got electricity. Cold water is awesome right now,' said Soul after he took a swig of his water.

'Hand me a bottle will ya?'

'Sure, catch.'

Maka caught the cold bottle of water and uncapped it. She took a long drink then let out a sigh, 'You're right! It's awesome!'

Soul grinned lazily at her, 'Told ya.'

The two stayed quiet for a couple of minutes, enjoying their break. Soul then moved to sit on the couch next to Maka, 'So, how's your old man?'

'Papa's doing okay. He's doing his best to help Sid-sensei out: organizing groups for the reconstruction of Death City. Marie-sensei and Nygus-sensei are in charge of the medical team. Azusa-sensei and Tezca-san are leading the rescue teams. I heard Black*Star is helping out scanning the outskirt of the city for remaining threats. And Stein-hakase is caring for Kid-kun…'

There was a long silence between the two before Soul opened his mouth, 'You think Kid's going to be okay?'

Maka shrugged as she stared at her almost empty bottle of water, 'Well… he's the new Shinigami now… and he… we lost Shinigami-sama just recently. I'm not sure about his feelings right now... if he's coping. I got this feeling that Kid-kun isn't really the type to talk about his feelings.'

Soul gazed up at the ceiling and stared at the fan, 'Well, I think he'll be fine. He got Liz and Patty… and Chrona.'

Maka sighed, 'I miss Chrona-chan…'

Soul patted her knee then got up, 'She'll be back soon. She's got responsibilities now as Mabaa's successor.'

The girl pursed her lips, 'I'm worried about her.'

Soul looked down at her, 'Armageddon's with her. She'll be fine. Besides… I heard she's one of the elite Witches now. Meaning she's not going to be easy to fight. I doubt anyone would want to attack her though… everyone's busy recovering.'

Maka remembered how fierce Chrona was during the fight with the Kishin. She knows Chrona isn't weak. The girl had become a better Witch and Meister. She's also seemed to have… matured. Maka smiled, 'C'mon, let's get back to work! The faster we clean up this place the better! I want to help out with Shibusen's reconstruction too!'

Soul grinned, 'Yeah, cool.'

* * *

Black*Star looked over his shoulder when he heard a shuffle of feet to see Loup and his teammates. The werewolf nodded his head, 'Our side is clear. We didn't smell and sense anything suspicious.'

'Well, we didn't find anything suspicious either. Guess we could say its safe and clear,' said Black*Star as he stared at his shadow which had began to shift to its original form.

Tsubaki transformed to her human form, 'That's a relief! Finally a break from fighting. Let's hope it'll be calm for a long time.'

Her partner scoffed, 'That's gonna be boring! How am I gonna make you a Death Scythe AND be an awesome God?'

Loup sighed as he tugged on his beanie, 'What's with that annoying obsession of yours?'

'Hey! There's nothing wrong to have high ambitions you know?'

The older teen shrugged, 'Whatever. I don't know about you but I'm heading back to Death City. I'm starved.'

'For Liz?' asked Black*Star with a mischievous grin. The other werewolves snickered when they saw the small blush on their leader's face.

Loup paused and shot the ninja a glare, 'Don't make fun of me shrimp.'

'I-I just haven't hit my growth spurt yet!' Black*Star blurted out.

'Maa, maa, let's just head back together in peace and quiet ne?' asked Tsubaki.

As they walked back toward Death City the girls were chatting cheerfully. The female werewolves were asking Tsubaki how she took care of her long hair and about her polite, mature attitude. The boys were quiet, talking occasionally about random topics and at the same time keeping in tune with their surrounding to make sure they don't get off guard. Black*Star quickened his pace to walk next to Loup, 'So, Chrona's gonna be the new leader for the Witches huh? Does that mean she'll stay in Witch Society?'

'Well, that's up to her. There's no rule saying the leader of the Witches must stay in Witch Society though. Why?'

'Well… during the fight… she and Kid kinda uhh…'

'They kinda have a thing?'

'Yeah, that. And Kid's the new Shinigami now. And with all that's happened recently… I think he's gonna need Chrona to help him stay grounded.'

Loup grinned and nudged the younger teen, 'Didn't expect you to be quite an observant kid.'

'Hey, I'm not that oblivious you know,' said Black*Star miffed.

Loup stuck his hands in his jeans pocket and stared at the sky. He recalled Scelus' final words to Kid, the words he was sure the normal humans couldn't hear unlike him who has heightened senses.

'_As one who suffers under the plague of insanity for many years, I find love the best cure. Cherish her young Shinigami. Let her help you heal and fill you with strength_.'

'You know… to heal from insanity, Kid has to be the one to take the initiative to heal. If he doesn't let anyone help him, if he locked his feelings and pain, he won't be able to heal. He'll crack…' said Loup.

'Well as his friend, I'll keep an eye on him and make sure he doesn't do stupid things,' aid Black*Star confidently.

Loup sighed and clapped him on his shoulder, 'Just… just don't push him if he's not ready. Healing from insanity is not easy. I've been there…'

The ninja raised a brow, 'You? Really?'

'Yeah… it ain't pretty.'

'Oh… err, since you and Liz are together, you gonna stay here?'

Loup smiled at the change of subject, 'Hmm, maybe. Vinny kinda got attached with Angela and Patty. It really doesn't help with Mifune spoiling her with sweets either… Gonna be hard to take her away.'

'I think it's cool that we're, whatcha call it? Oh, coexisting!'

'That'll depend on what the High Councils agree on and Shinigami-sama's new order. Even though they agreed to work together for the war, doesn't mean everyone actually want it to be a permanent thing.'

Black*Star crossed his arms and huffed, 'Well I find this whole living with different rules annoying. There's actually more advantage for many parties if they agree to coexist.'

'There's nothing wrong with that opinion of yours but unlike us werebeasts, Witches held onto grudges for centuries and some even held it for life. It's not going to be easy that's for sure.'

'Well, guess I have a new ambition now.'

Loup scoffed, 'What? Be one of the council members?'

'Yeah.'

'You serious?'

'What's wrong with that?!'

'Well…'

'You don't think I can do it do you?'

'Yeah… you don't have the qualities.'

'I'm still young. There's time to change and learn some stuff!'

'Good luck with that shrimp.'

Black*Star grinned, 'Just you wait and see. I'll be one of them people who change the world!'

Loup grinned back, 'Whatever.'

* * *

Stein looked up from the book he was reading when the doorknob turned with a small squeak. Chrona peeked in nervously and he smiled as he put the book away, 'You're back.'

The girl nodded meekly, 'H-hai… h-how is he S-Stein-hakase?'

Stein glanced at Kid's prone body on the huge bed and shook his head, 'He hasn't awakened from his slumber for days. Not even a twitch of fingers… I had to hook him up with an IV to keep him hydrated though. It seems his body is still adjusting to the changes it's going through…and I found some injuries that don't heal as fast as they should but I patched 'em up.'

Chrona stared at the floor, 'Oh…'

Stein walked toward her and placed a hand on her shoulder, 'Don't worry, he'll wake up when he's ready. What about you? Shouldn't you rest? I'm sure the meetings are exhausting.'

The Witch shook her head, 'I'm okay. Armageddon took real good care of me.'

'Good. Well, I guess I'll leave you two. I'm gonna head back to Shibusen to check up on things. Call me if there are some changes.'

Chrona nodded, 'T-thank you hakase.'

Stein watched the girl took a seat on the now empty seat next to the bed before he shut the door quietly behind him. He put the book he was carrying into his pocket then headed downstairs where he saw Armageddon was sitting at one of the couches in the Lounge Room. He took a seat across the big man and gave a nod. Armageddon nodded back then took a gulp from the glass of water he had with him. Stein waited patiently before he asked a question, 'How was the meeting?'

'I'd say it went well. A third of the Witch Council strongly disagreed to accept Chrona as their new leader. They worry she will be a rogue Witch like her mother and the fact that Chrona is an ally of Shibusen. We know the dark history between Shibusen and Witch Society… but in the end they had to back down and agree with the majority's choice and opinions. The younger generations have been dreaming of peace and living in coexistence with humans. They put up quite an argument that somehow opened the eyes of most of the senior Witches.'

'So, it's confirmed then.'

Armageddon nodded, 'Chrona is now the new leader of the Witches.'

Stein leaned back in his seat and sighed, 'So it's the birth of a new era eh?'

'Let's hope it will be much more peaceful.'

'No one else knows about this?'

'No. Other than the Witches who attended the meeting, you and I, it had yet to be known by others. But I won't be surprised if words spread by tomorrow or the end of the week.'

'I have to inform the Spartoi about this. A lot of changes will have to be made,' Stein then glanced up at the ceiling, '…when Kid takes over Death-sama's role.'

Armageddon stood up, 'I have to find my brother. I need to make sure he's not causing trouble.'

Stein chuckled as he too stood up, 'You know you really should give the guy some space. He's not a kid anymore.'

'True but he's always causing trouble. I have to prevent it or clean up his mess. I'm his elder brother afterall, he's my responsibility.'

Stein chuckled and shook his head as he followed the man to the front door. They chatted idly about Chrona's meeting as they walked together before parting for their respective destinations.

* * *

Empty and cold. Those were the two feelings he felt when he became aware. There was a discomfort, on his left arm. But it was nothing he couldn't ignore, such insignificant pain. Then there's warmth. Physical warmth. It was enclosing his right hand. He focused on that warmth to help pull him into reality. His eyes opened wearily. He blinked slowly and let his eyes adjust to the orange ceiling. He turned his head to the right and was actually surprised to see Chrona's face next to him. He remained quiet as he observed her face.

There were dark bag under her eyes. Her lips were parted slightly and she was breathing quietly. Her short lavender hair framed her pale face and was slightly tousled. He blinked and watched her shoulder rise and fall with her breathing. Her hands were clasping his right hand which she had brought close to her face. Kid looked around, he was in his room, he noted. The mansion was quiet, and he couldn't sense anyone else in the building. The others must be out he wondered. He tried to sit up but paused when he felt that small discomfort on his left arm when he tried to lift it up. He looked to his left and saw an IV attached to his arm. He flinched when he felt pain on his shoulder and other parts of his body. He frowned, wondering how long he has been out and why his injuries are not healed like normal.

Kid tensed when Chrona mumbled something and began to move. He watched her eyes open slowly and he smiled, 'Hey.'

Chrona blinked wearily before she shot up startled and almost fell off the bed when she tried to back away but Kid held onto her hand tightly and pulled her closer. She fell back onto the bed next to him. Kid watched amused as her pale face turned a deep shade of red as she began stuttering, 'K-K-Kid-kun?! D-did I wake you?! I'm s-s-sorry!'

Kid tried not to show his discomfort when he sat up slowly and awakened some dormant aches, 'Uhh, it's alright Chrona-san. You didn't wake me.'

'R-really?'

Kid nodded slowly and he watched her sat up in front of him. He gingerly reached up and brushed her cheek with a thumb, 'I'm sorry…'

Chrona blinked her wide startled eyes, 'W-what f-f-for?'

'You look exhausted. I must be the reason.'

The girl shook her head and held his hand with both hands and brought it down, 'No. It's not your fault Kid-kun! I… I wasn't resting well because I've been busy.'

'Really?'

'Yeah.'

Kid looked out the window, watching the sunset, 'How long have I been unconscious this time?'

'Umm, almost f-five days?'

'I see…'

Chrona blinked again and frowned with worry. She expected him to react negatively at the unsymmetrical number. She squeezed his hand and he turned to her, 'Kid-kun? A-are you alright?'

'Yes. Why?'

'W-well… you didn't… you didn't complain about how u-unsymmetrical **five** is. T-that's not like you…'

Kid blinked his eyes, then lowered his gaze, 'I… I don't feel agitated by it. Not like I'm supposed to…'

Chrona gently nudged his chin up, startling him, 'D-don't worry. M-maybe it's a temporary side effect?'

Kid pulled her hand down and shook his head, 'No. I think it's something else. I feel… I feel different. When I think about it, my obsession with symmetry is somehow my insanity. I've heard from chichiue before that he himself have, had, his own insanity and it's to keep order.'

Chrona's brows knitted together in confusion, 'If you don't have that obsession, isn't that a good thing? Nothing to drive you mad.'

Kid shrugged, 'It could be temporary, just like you said. Scelus did say insanity is never ending. It's part of every living being's nature.'

Kid frowned when he remembered Justin's words when he was Noah's captive nearly half a year ago (has it been that long?):

'_Do you know where Hell is?' Justin tapped his temple, 'It's in here and we call it insanity.'_

Kid shut his eyes tight and willed the memory away, tucked at the back of his mind with the other memories he's not willing to remember. His now free right hand moved and gripped the IV needle stuck to his hand and tugged it off. He heard Chrona gasp, 'It's okay. It's purpose is to keep me hydrated while I'm unconscious.'

'B-but, I don't think you should do that,' said Chrona.

Kid sighed tiredly, 'Let's make dinner.'

'E-eh?'

'I'm starving. Let's make dinner,' said Kid with a small smile.

'B-but… you just woke up. And you're bleeding! I don't think-' she paused her search for a band aid when he held her hand.

'I'll be fine, Chrona-san.'

Chrona fidgeted as she got off the bed and watched him swung his legs off the bed. She hovered close by in time to catch him when his knees buckled. She frowned when she felt the slight tremble from him but he shook his head and remained stubborn. The two quietly shuffled out the door with Kid relying heavily on Chrona's support. When they reached the ground floor, Kid was breathless and there was a sheen of cold sweat on his forehead. Chrona frowned, 'Why don't you sit down and rest for a bit?'

Kid shook his head, 'No, I'm fine.'

'Kid-kun, don't be stubborn. Y-you're shaking.'

The Shinigami sighed, 'Alright.'

Chrona lead him to the Lounge Room and let him lie down on one of the long couches. She was about to walk away but stopped when he grabbed her wrist. Confused she turned to him, he had an arm over his eyes and was visibly still trying to catch his breath, 'D-don't go. Stay.'

'O-okay…' said Chrona as she looked around then decided to sit on the carpeted floor next to his head. Her head leaned forward as she tried to catch a glimpse of his face hidden under his arm. She leaned back when he moved his arm and turned to face her, eyes glazed and half lidded.

'A-are you okay?'

He nodded weakly, 'Yeah… just dizzy.'

Chrona bit her bottom lip, 'I'll call Stein-hakase. I don't know what to do.'

She paused when he whispered, 'Stay.'

And that's what she did. She sat there quietly and watched him. She wasn't sure if he was conscious until he opened his eyes and stared at her. The other thing she wasn't sure of if he's aware. Those glazed eyes seemed to stare right through her or seeing something else. She blinked as she watched him raised his left hand and touched her cheek, her eyes involuntary shut as she leaned against it. That confusing feeling that has been bugging her for months when she thinks about him, heard about him, his voice, people talking of him or even looked at him stirred in her belly. Her cheeks became hot, and she was sure they were red, when she remembered that moment when Kid (well, Kishin Kid) kissed her. She felt a strange longing for that feeling again when their lips touched.

'Chrona-san?'

Chrona opened her eyes and stared at him, 'Kid-kun.'

She felt sadness and disappointment when he pulled back his hand. She watched him sat up with a grimace he failed to hide. He forced himself to smile at her to reassure her and patted the empty space next to him. Chrona nervously sat next to him, mindful to keep a little space between them even though she wanted to feel his warmth. She fidgeted nervously; suddenly unsure what to do or say and feeling awkward sitting next to him. She wasn't aware he was calling her until it was the third time he called her name; she turned suddenly and was caught by surprised when his lips were against hers. It was light, gentle… careful maybe but it fills her with warmth and happiness. She took the chance to remember how his lips were warm and soft (though a bit dry) against hers. She vaguely felt his hand caressing her right cheek gently. When he pulled back she took in a deep breath and just realized she was holding her breath.

His warm hand was still against her cheek and Kid tucked her hair behind her ear which was red along with her cheeks. He coughed and looked away feeling embarrassed at what he had done, 'T-thank you.'

Chrona blinked, mind whirling. She settles with a smile, 'Y-your welcome. I think.'

Kid smiled and her heart skipped a beat. She finds him attractive… handsome maybe? That's how Liz describes Loup. She seriously needs to talk with Maka or Liz about these confusing feelings… maybe with Armageddon too, definitely not with Ragnarok because he'll blow a gasket. Kid intertwined his fingers with hers and gave her a gentle tug. She shifted and moved closer, their shoulders, hips and thighs touching. She then realized how he had grown taller. She was sure when they first met, Kid was shorter than her. Kid's grip on her hand tightened but not until it hurts, still gentle with her. He shut his eyes and whispered, 'Stay.'

Chrona smiled and shut her eyes as well, leaning her head against his shoulder. She could hear more coming from that one word. '_Stay with me'_. She doesn't mind, even if he asked her to stay with him forever. With him so close, she felt happy, a new kind of happy that she doesn't feel when she's with Maka, Ragnarok, Armageddon or the others. It's a kind of happiness she never knew existed and she wanted to feel like this for as often as possible, 'I'm not going anywhere.'

Maybe one day, she'll know what to say. But for now… she's content with this.

* * *

'Chrona, we're home!' called Liz as she opened the door. The mansion was dark and she wondered if Chrona fell asleep. Patty rushed in with Vanessa and Liz panicked for a moment, 'Patty! Vinny! Don't run! You're gonna hit something!'

'I have night vision eyes!' called Vanessa as she turned, her eyes glowing in the dimly lit hall and Liz couldn't help the cold chill running up her spine at the sort-of-creepy sight.

'And I have a sixth sense!' said Patty and she giggled that childish giggle of hers. Liz sighed and searched for the light switch.

Loup grinned, 'A little more to your right babe.'

Liz scoffed and her fingers brushed the plastic switch, 'Thanks.'

She walked toward him and grabbed one of the three grocery bags from him, 'I wonder if Chrona's sleeping. She hasn't been sleeping right these days.'

'Well, you can't blame her. She's a busy Witch now,' said Loup as he followed his girlfriend.

Patty was standing in front of the Lounge Room door with a huge silly grin on her face, 'Neechan! Neechan! Check this out!'

Vanessa clamped a hand over Patty's mouth, 'Shhh! You'll wake them up!'

'Them?' asked Liz as she turned to Loup who shrugged. The two older teens approached the door and smiled when they saw the two heads in the dimly lit room. The back of the couch was facing the door. Liz grabbed Patty's shoulder when she was about to step in, 'Let them be Patty.'

'Aww,' said Patty with a pout. Loup and Liz ushered their sisters toward the kitchen where they can put away the groceries and start preparing dinner. Liz asked the two mischief to go take a 'bath' so that they didn't have the chance to make a mess in the kitchen, keep them away from the Lounge Room and to keep them preoccupied for a few minutes. Those two usually can spend hours in the pool if they're not being watched. Liz heaved a sigh when Vanessa and Patty ran out of the kitchen.

'You think it's a good idea to let them go take a swim at this time?' asked Loup as he put some canned food in the upper cabinets.

Liz shrugged, 'Well, as long as they'll be preoccupied I'm fine with it.'

'About Kid… shouldn't we tell Screw Head he's awake?'

'Stein-hakase? Maybe tomorrow.'

'Won't he be mad?'

'Haha, Stein-hakase's not the angy type. He's just creepy.'

'Whatever. Say… wanna take a picture of the lovebirds?' asked Loup with a sly grin.

Liz hummed, 'Sounds tempting but…'

'Aww, c'mon Liz! I know you want to take a shot. You can't resist the adorableness!'

Liz giggled, 'Alright! I can't believe you just said 'adorableness'!'

After putting away the groceries the two sneaked into the Lounge Room. Liz took out her cellphone and had to bit back a giggle as she let her thumb hover above the 'take photo' button. There was a small beep and a quick flash from her phone and Chrona stirred. Liz quickly put away her phone and put on a grin as she crossed her arms across her chest, Loup standing next to her with a grin as well.

Chrona rubbed her eyes sleepily, 'Wha-? Lizzer? Loopu? (_Loup scowled at his name that the Witch had slurred_) Yer home…'

Liz raised a brow, 'Uh-huh. And what have you two been doing while we're out?'

Chrona blinked sleepily and confused at the question. She realized she was holding something in her right hand, or was it holding her hand? A weight fell on her shoulder and she turned. She squeaked when she saw Kid next to her. Her instinct told her to scramble away but she didn't because she didn't want him to fall off the couch. She turned to Liz with wide eyes, 'Huh? What? H-how?!'

'You tell us. We found you like this,' said Loup grinning.

The Witch pursed her lips as she tried to remember with her still groggy brain. Her face lit up with a blush and her free hand flew to cover her face in embarrassment. Liz chuckled and gave her head a little pat, 'It's alright Chrona-chan.'

Loup stooped down and stared at Kid's face, 'Looks like he's still out. Want me to help you move him?'

Chrona nodded stiffly. She reluctantly disentangle their fingers and let Loup maneuver Kid to lie down on the couch, he smiled at Liz when she gave him one of the small pillows from the other couch, and put it under the Shinigami's head. He put Kid's feet up on the couch and then he placed his fingers to Kid's neck to check his pulse as instructed by Stein to make sure there's nothing abnormal. Liz draped an arm over Chrona's shoulder as the Witch moved to stand next to her, 'What time did he wake up?'

'Uh… it was around sunset.'

'That's just about an hour ago. Have you called Screw Head?' asked Loup as he stood up.

'Screw- Oh, no. I didn't call him. Not yet.'

'We'll make the call tomorrow,' said Liz.

Chrona looked at her friend with doe eyes, 'Will that be okay?'

'Yeah. I'm sure.'

'How was he when he woke up?'

'Well… he was very tired.'

'I bet. Was he acting strange?'

Chrona bit her lower lip, 'Umm, not really… well, he's not that obsessed with symmetry like he's supposed to but we just assumed it's just a temporary s-side effect.'

Loup nodded, 'Let's keep that in mind in case Screw Head asks.'

'Alright. Let's leave him to rest. Why don't we go make dinner?'

Chrona's stomach grumbled and she blushed as she wrapped her arms around her belly, 'S-sorry.'

Liz and Loup chuckled. Liz led the girl toward the door, 'It's okay. And we'll keep this a secret from Ragnarok.'

'Boy, he'll blow a gasket when he finds out!' said Loup grinning at the thought.

'P-please don't tell him! I don't know how to handle it when he gets all o-over protective!'

'Don't worry, it's our little secret. And we'll make sure Patty and Vinny didn't say a word of this as well!'

Chrona tensed, 'T-they knew too?!'

'Well, they kinda found you two before we did,' said Loup.

Chrona groaned and buried her face in her hands with embarrassment.

* * *

**2 month later**

The repairs done to Shibusen and Death City were almost complete, thanks to the aid of magic. Repairs were done quicker than normal. Crime rate was at minimal and was handled swiftly by the Meisters. Once Kid had made full recovery, he had gone to Witch Society to attend meetings and discuss about the new rules that both party will obey. He was surprised to find out that Chrona had been elected as the new leader of the Witches. He didn't expect it to happen so soon even though he had suspected it. He saw her differently then. No longer was she the timid, uncertain daughter of a Witch with low self-esteem complex. She had grown stronger: emotionally, physically and also in character. Chrona had shown great confidence when she talked with her people and great leadership when she gave them her opinions and answers.

But she's still timid and shy around him and a few of their friends. He doesn't mind, he liked that side of her. And he misses her a lot… after she moved to Mabaa's Salem Castle a month only meet during meetings because Chrona had been busy being peacemaker among the Witches. Every meeting, he made sure to remember every detail of her. Her hair had grown to an inch below her shoulder and she often kept it neatly tied to a short ponytail. Her bangs were cut to keep it above her eyebrow. And she had plaid her side bangs together to hang under her chin, similar to how Medusa had done hers. Her face, he noted, had grown angular. It wasn't as round and childlike as before. Her body wasn't as thin either; she had developed some womanly curves that was barely noticeable before. Her eyes held the confidence of a leader. Her lips… Kid shut his eyes and moved his eyes to look at the other people in the room.

Kid was wearing the standard Shinigami cloak, his Shinigami mask was lying on the marble table next to his right hand. The mask was almost an exact replica to the late Shinigami's, something Kid doesn't want to forget. The only exception was the missing third hole, the nose, from the mask. Behind Kid stood the five Death Scythes he had picked Spirit, Azusa, Marie, Tezca and Soul. He kept his face stoic as he watched Chrona signed the treaty, behind her stood Mabaa, Eruka, Kim, Ragnarok and Armageddon. The Anima's (what the were-beasts decided to call themselves) newly selected leader, Hanna, took the paper from Chrona and signed her part. Behind her stood Loup, Jenna and two other Animas. She then passed the treaty to Kid. The signing was witnessed by Witch Society's five High Councils members, the Anima's five High Councils members and five Spartoi (Maka, Black*Star, Stein, Kilik and Ox).

Kid stared at his signature for a few moments before he passed it back to Chrona. She took it from him with a small smile, 'Thank you Shinigami-sama. With this, these new laws will be taking place:

Shibusen have the authority to execute criminals who are of class A and class S be it human, Anima or Witch.

Any criminals who are of class B and class C will be held in Shibusen or Witch Society until a decision is made by the three leaders.

The leaders must inform each other if there are suspicious movements in their region.

No Witch is allowed to practice forbidden arts. The punishment is either life sentence or death.

No Witch is allowed to conduct experiments on humans, Animas and other Witches. If found guilty with proof, death is the agreed punishment.

If a Witch wishes to conduct an experiment, it must be done under supervision from a member of the Council and the experiment must be approved by a member of the High Council.

No Anima is allowed to turn a human or a Witch.

Feral Anima must be reported and contained in Witch Society until s/he had regained control over his/her feral side. A council member will train the Anima and until s/he is deemed stable, s/he shall not be released.

Humans, Witches or Animas who decide to reside outside of their region must inform and be registered under the region's authority.

If someone is found breaking the rules within the region s/he is caught, s/he will be sent back to be evaluated and punished by his/her region's authority.

This is the agreement made by the three parties. The law shall be in effect as of today and actions for any wrongdoings will be taken immediately.'

Chrona had to restrain herself from heaving a sigh after reading the texts out loud. She looked around the marble table and watched everyone nodded their heads in agreement. She rolled up the signed treaty and put it in a metal cylinder then locked it with a magic seal and inserted it into the empty slot in the center of the table. She let it go and watched it slide down, activating the mechanism of the table. The mosaic design on the table glowed and moved to form a magic seal before the light dimmed and vanished completely. There were a few clicks and creaks as everyone watched the table began to move down and finally stopping when the top of the table was the same level with the floor. Kid realized the table had become the center part of the magic seal he had been staring at months ago when they came here to meet Mabaa-sama.

The three leaders shook hands with Kid and Chrona lingering a few seconds longer holding each other's hand and staring at each other's eyes. Kid's eyes shifted to the floor and he took a step back. They were then led to a huge room where they had their refreshment and meet the others who wasn't allowed to be in the meeting. Maka and the girls took their opportunity to catch up with Chrona. Ragnarok was talking with a blushing Jenna and Hanna was openly flirting with Armageddon. Loup was brooding slightly in the corner, complaining about all the annoying noise to his girlfriend. Kilik was playing babysitter with Mifune as they kept an eye on Thunder, Fire, Vanessa, Patty and Angela. Ox was as usual stuck around Kim and everyone knows the recent change of their relationship when Kim had finally accepted him but with a rule that he had to grow his hair. Kid stood with Soul and Stein as they chatted with a couple of the Witch High Council and the Anima High Council. Mabaa-sama approached the group and she politely requested to have a private conversation with him. She led him out to the balcony and Mabaa-sama gently shut the door with a wave of her hand.

'What is it you wish to speak with me Mabaa-sama?' asked Kid.

_Relax child, you don't have to be so serious_, said the old Witch with a light chuckle. She then turned to gaze at the city and Kid followed her gaze, _peace. It is a rare treasure for my people. And I hope this will last long when I'm gone._

Kid turned to her, 'I will do my best to keep this peace.'

_I know you will. It's your duty as a Shinigami to keep order. Now, the reason why I want to talk to you concerns dear Chrona_, said the old Witch as she turned to Kid. He raised his brows in question at her statement.

'What is it? Is she in danger?'

_Oh no, calm yourself child. What I'm about to say concerns her heart._

Kid frowned in confusion, 'What do you mean?'

_She doesn't seem to know it yet but I can read her as I read a book. She's new to it I'm sure and so are you._

'Me?'

_Yes. I saw how you two secretly look at each other, the subtle touch. You are in love with her as she is with you, are you not?_

Kid felt his face heat up, 'L-love?'

_You are not like the other Gods. You, like your fathers, Eibon and Death, have been living with humans for so long that you've become more human. Gods are detached and matters only their duty but your fathers and you are different. You made friends and you learn to cherish humans and their emotions, dreams and will to live. You form a friendship that you treasure and held dear something the other Gods don't and will never understand. Eibon loves your mother, Death loves his friends and you love your friends and Chrona. There is nothing wrong to be in love and there is no shame. I myself believe love is the key to peace and the cure to pains in heart._

Kid lowered his gaze when he remembered what Scelus had said: '_**As one who suffers under the plague of insanity for many years, I find love the best cure. Cherish her young Shinigami. Let her help you heal and fill you with strength**_.'

Mabaa-sama took Kid's hands in her smaller ones, _you two have suffered but at the same time you have learn to be strong for each other. So I ask you never to stop._

'Stop what?'

Mabaa-ama patted his chest, _Loving each other._

Kid blush deepened and he nodded stiffly, 'I… I won't. I don't think I'll ever stop loving her.'

She chuckled, _That's all I need to hear. Now, why don't you go talk to her? I think it's time for you two to have a heart-to-heart._

'Kid-kun?'

Kid spun around and he froze when he saw Chrona standing behind him. She smiled and shyly rubbed her right arm in a nervous gesture, 'Umm, h-how are you?'

Kid looked over his shoulder and noticed Mabaa-sama had disappeared. He hand an inkling suspicion she had this planned. He turned his attention back to Chrona, 'I… I am well. What about you?'

Chrona nodded, 'I'm fine.'

They stood in awkward silence until Chrona raised her gaze to meet his, 'I, uhh… I have something t-to tell you.'

Kid tensed, he was suddenly nervous, he had never been this nervous before. He cleared his throat and held out a hand to her, 'Come closer.'

The Dragon Witch blinked and then shyly placed her hand in his and walked closer to stand next to him. They gazed at the buildings below them; music was distinctly heard in the distance along with cheers and laughter, a sign of celebration. Chrona tightened her grip on Kid's hand, 'Kid-kun I-'

'Shhh, I know.'

Chrona tensed and turned to him, 'E-eh?'

Kid smiled, 'I know.'

His eyes took in every details of her face. He put a hand against her right cheek and watched her shut her eyes and leaned into his hand. The wind was blowing in a calm and peaceful breeze caressing their skin and dancing in their hair, 'I missed you.'

Chrona gulped, 'I… I missed you too.'

She felt his hand slide down to her chin and he gently pushed her chin up. Her heart thundered loudly in her ears, she opened her eyes and stared at him. He smiled at her, 'Chrona… I love you.'

Chrona's heart skipped a beat as he captured her lips with his. This time, the kiss wasn't hesitant. It was sure. She didn't realize she had shut her eyes until she opened them when he pulled away. Her face was warm and she smiled. She knows what to say now, thanks to Mabaa-sama, 'I love you too.'

* * *

**Well, that's just too much fluff! Even for me! I always find writing those kinds of love scene embarrassing as hell! And the rules that they made to maintain peace... it was a bit hard because I wanted to make 8 rules but the other two popped up and I had to put them in there! Anyway, here's an extra slot: **

~*~*~ EXTRA ~*~*~

'FUCKIN' BRAT! HANDS OF HER!' screamed Ragnarok as he literally burst through the glass door.

Chrona yelped and clutched onto Kid for dear life, startled by the outburst. Kid wrapped his arms around her protectively, possessively and he glared at Ragnarok, 'Back off Raganarok!'

'No, YOU back off! Chrona's my sister and I don't want your hands on her! Your lips either!'

Chrona blushed madly and her blush deepened to the point she began to feel dizzy and saw black spots when she saw her friends staring at her with wide grins on their face. Armageddon had appeared and grabbed Ragnarok by the back of his neck, 'Brother, let them be! Chrona has a choice to choose whoever she loves!'

Kid felt Chrona's knees gave way as she leaned against him. Her face was beet red and her eyes shut tight in embarrassment. It was adorable and he was somehow smug when she buried her face against his chest. Ragnarok was spouting curses at the sight and demanded him to hand over Chrona which he refused. Kid smirked as he lifted Chrona up bridal style causing her to squeak and clutched onto him tightly. He leaned down and whispered to her ear, 'Let's go someplace quiet.'

Ragnarok roared in anger as he watched Kid took off with Chrona using those Shinigami jets. Loup had enough and he knocked Ragnarok out with a punch to the face shocking everyone. The werewolf stood straight, 'He's damn annoying.'

Hanna guffawed and clapped him by his shoulder, 'Thanks! I thought my brain was going to bleed out of my ears!'

Jenna was fussing over Ragnarok, her doctor instinct kicking in. Armageddon sighed and dragged his unconscious brother in and dropped him on a couch. Everyone began to disperse and went back to enjoy their refreshment. Maka smiled when Soul approached her, 'I guess you won that bet.'

'Told ya they'll confess today,' said Soul with a lopsided grin.

Maka sighed, 'So… I owe you a kiss eh?'

'You sure do. And I'm waiting.'

Maka blushed, 'But papa's here!'

Soul pointed to his right cheek, 'Kiss my cheek then.'

'Oh fine!' she said with a roll of her eyes.

Soul smirked as he turned his head slightly and Maka's lip touched the corner of his lips. He chuckled when her eyes snapped open and she punched his shoulder, flustered. Lucky them Spirit missed it though. Black*Star saw them and he huffed as he crossed his arms in front of his chest. Tsubaki came over and smiled at him, 'Black*Star-'

'Hey, Tsubaki'

'Hai?'

'Kiss me!'

Tsubaki's eyes widened, 'E-ehhhh?!'


	50. Epilogue

**Epilogue**

The teenage girl stopped writing in her book when the door to her study creaked open. She raised her head and her odd eyes, her pupils resembling a ying and yang sign, gazed with interest at her visitor. A smile graced her youthful face, 'Welcome back Giriko.'

A blonde woman wearing Giriko's outfit, scoffed, 'Wipe off that smile girl.'

The girl sighed and laced her fingers together, letting her chin rest on them as she propped up her elbows on her study table, 'So?'

Giriko plopped herself down on a couch, her legs dangling by the side of the couch's arm, 'Well, lucky _you_ your precious experiment is still alive.'

'Splendid. What about Death the Kid?'

'As you predicted. He became the new Shinigami.'

'But his hmm, _forced_, transformation is bound to have a negative side effect on him. It'll be too late once he realizes though… what of my niece? How is dear Chrona?'

Giriko made a face, 'She's the old hag's replacement.'

The girl nodded her head and stood up. She gazed out the huge window behind her table, 'Let them enjoy their peace. We'll wait and continue to collect data. When the time comes… I'll show them why I, Shaula Gorgon, is the most superior of the Gorgon sisters.'

Giriko shut her eyes and mumbled, 'You Gorgons are crazy but as long as I get to bathe in blood… I'm fine with it.'

Shaula sighed as she let her fingers touched the cold glass, 'Ah, my precious Belmont. I hope you've evolved in the way I want you to be. You're going to play an important role for my plans. Chrona was a failure but you… you'll be the one I need.'

Giriko opened her eyes and shifted her position on the couch so her feet landed firmly on the floor, 'Oh, before I forgot. I found this kid wandering around the forest. Come in brat.'

Shaula turned in time to see a dark haired teenager walked in. His eyes were gold, not like Medusa's, no definitely not. Medusa's eyes are… yellow. Only Gods and Demi-Gods have gold eyes. Not mortals. Shaula smiled when she saw his soul, it was white. Maybe not as strong as the current Shinigami but she was sure he can grow stronger. She walked around her table and approached him, opening her arms in a welcoming gesture, 'Welcome back, Scelus.'

The teenager tensed and took a step back, 'H-how'd you know my name? I- I didn't even tell her.'

'Oh, now he can talk,' said Giriko sarcastically, 'Wait! Scelus?!'

'Of course I know you. We're… friends. Don't you remember?' asked Shaula as she pretended to look hurt.

Scelus frowned and shook his head, 'I… I don't remember anything. Just my name.'

Shaula chuckled, 'That's because you've just been brought back.'

'What?'

'Oh nothing. I've been looking for you. You've been missing for months!'

Scelus seemed confused, 'I have? Why?'

Shaula shrugged, 'There was a war… it ended about three months ago. We lost you in the fray and thought you were dead but here you are, alive! Oh, I'm so happy to see you… but it seems to me you've got amnesia.'

Scelus placed a hand on his chest, 'Help me remember! I want to remember the things I forgot!'

Shaula smiled maliciously, 'Of course. We'll help you.'

Giriko grinned when she saw the look in Shaula's calculating eyes, 'Yeah. Don't worry kid.'

Shaula pressed a hand on Scelus' back and led him out the door, 'Why don't you take a rest? There's much to show and tell but we've got time.'

* * *

**Well, there's the sneak peek / hint for the sequel! Characters from Soul Eater Not! will be making their appearance! Everyone's gonna be older though.**

**By the way here's the age list that I made up. This is the character's age by the ****END of BOSTK! No complaining about cannon character's age though because I'm making guesses here~ Cheerio!**

Angela, Thunder & fire: 7 years old

Vannessa: 13 years old

Maka, Kim & Patty: 14 years old

Soul, Black*Star, Kilik, Ox, Jacqueline: 15 years old

Chrona: 16 years old

Kid & Harvar: 17 years old

Tsubaki, Liz, Justin & Jenna: 18 years old

Ragnarok & Loup: 19 years old (he was fused with Chrona at the age of 18)

Ryanne: 25 years old

Belmont & Damont: 27 years old (though they look in their early 20's due to the Black Blood)

Hanna: 30 years old

Armageddon: 35 years old

**Not gonna mention the others tho... hahaha, jut these characters should be okay. And I'm off working on the sequel! I'm also writing side stories related to this fanfiction (NoahxMedusa story maybe, a life of our favorite Twin Demon Daggers, Scelus' story, a few slices of the 12 Dark Demon Weapons's tale...). So much to write, too many ideas. Thanks to the crazy plot bunnies in my head *sarcasm*. Anyway, be patient and I will post the sequel hopefully soon!**


	51. AUTHOR'S NOTE

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:**

"Hey ho! I deeply thank you all for reading, liking, following and reading this story of mine! It was done on impulse! And if you haven't noticed, I've posted the sequel of this story about a week ago. If you want to catch up with my version of the story and your favorite OC's, please look for it. The story's called **Rise of the Last Gorgon**. Don't forget to follow and leave reviews to keep me motivated! Cheerio!"


End file.
